


Long Road to Friendship

by Quayy



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Friendship, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 19:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 225,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quayy/pseuds/Quayy
Summary: Après avoir volé l'Élément de la Magie, Sunset Shimmer montra le monstre qu'elle était vraiment. Mais ce n'était pas la seule pénitence des Éléments.Sunset est maintenant forcée de répondre aux questions honnêtement, et de faire ce qu'on lui demande, qu'elle le veuille ou non.Et elle ne le voulait vraiment pas.Jusqu'à ce que toute la haine de son cœur ait disparu, Sunset est à la merci de ses pairs, à leur insu bien sûr. Ses nouvelles "amies" pourront-elles l'aider à trouver le chemin de la rédemption ?Sinon, il y a toujours cette autre Twilight Sparkle qu'elle n'arrête pas de croiser.
Relationships: Sunset Shimmer/Crystal Prep Twilight Sparkle
Kudos: 5





	1. I. Lorsque Je Régnais sur le Monde – Étape 1 : Pénitence.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Long Road to Friendship](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/535207) by The Albinocorn. 

_ I. Lorsque Je Régnais sur le Monde _

_ Étape 1 _ _ : Pénitence._

Sunset Shimmer tomba.

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle tombait, pas qu'elle s'en souciait. Elle était trop perdue dans ses pensées pour y prêter une quelconque attention.

Était-elle allée trop loin ? Kidnapper un chien... laver le cerveau des étudiants du Lycée de Canterlot... tentative d'assassinat...

Une partie d'elle voulait dire que oui ; elle avait été trop loin avec ce dernier. Elle n'était pas une meurtrière.

Elle avait aussi dit qu'elle n'était pas un monstre, mais le démon qu'elle avait été un moment plus tôt prouvait le contraire.

A-t-elle sentit le moindre regret pour ses actes ? Pourquoi devrait-elle ? La couronne aurait dû être la sienne dès le départ. Elle aurait dû régner sur Equestria. Elle aurait dû être une princesse, pas cette parfaite Twilight Sparkle ! En outre, elle, Sunset Shimmer, avait perdu, n'avait-elle pas ? Pourquoi devrait-elle sentir un quelconque regret ? La seule chose qu'elle regrettait était d'avoir perdu.

Sunset avait envie de crier. Ce n'était pas juste ! Ce n'était pas juste ! Elle avait prit l'Élément de la Magie et avait exercé son immense pouvoir. Oui, elle s'était transformée en démon, une partie qui l'énervait encore quand elle y pensait et quand elle songeait à la douleur qu'elle avait enduré au cours de sa transformation, mais elle avait gagné le pouvoir ultime !

Et elle avait tout de même réussi à perdre. Battue par Twilight Sparkle et ses misérables amies et abattue par les Éléments d'Harmonie.

Maintenant, elle tombait dans une sorte de limbe. C'était lumineux et étonnamment chaud, et autour d'elle, elle pouvait entendre un chantonnement céleste, comme si le chanteur le plus talentueux de l'existence se réchauffait la voix. Entendre ça renforça le peu de regret qu'elle avait au fond de son cœur.

Avait-elle eu tort ? Y avait-il vraiment quelque valeur derrière l'amitié—certaines majestés inconnues qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir ? C'était absurde. Qui avait besoin d'amis quand vous pourriez avoir le pouvoir ?

Sunset atteignit finalement quelque chose de solide, mais ne pouvait rien voir au-delà de la lumière rayonnante. C'était comme si la lumière elle-même s'était solidifiée pour devenir un sol invisible sous elle.

"Bonjour ?" appela Sunset. Sa voix résonna autour d'elle, et elle serra le poing à la faiblesse qu'elle pouvait entendre. L'écho s'estompa, et Sunset était laissée seule avec le chantonnement menaçant. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle était, mais elle recevait l'horrible impression qu'elle pouvait très bien être morte.

_ Les Éléments peuvent-ils faire ça ? Peuvent-ils tuer quelqu'un ? _pensa-t-elle.

Quand le chantonnement s'amplifia, des souvenirs de mots cruels dits et d'actions prises commencèrent à dériver dans son esprit, alourdissant son cœur avec des regrets non souhaité. Au milieu du chantonnement, elle crut entendre un bruit de battement faible, comme un tambour.

Réalisant que le battement se rapprochait, Sunset se retourna, et cria presque à ce qu'elle vit.

En face d'elle était un cœur noir et fébrile ; pas le genre qui bat dans sa poitrine et qui la maintient en vie, mais celui souvent utilisé pour symboliser l'amour. Il pulsait à une telle lenteur, que Sunset avait peur qu'il puisse s'arrêter à tout moment. Des fissures rouges parcouraient sa surface, comme des rivières de magma à travers un champ de cendre. C'était l'une des choses les plus répugnante que Sunset n'avait jamais vu.

_ Et c'est le votre _, dit une voix, ou plutôt plusieurs voix. Elles encerclèrent Sunset sous tous les angles et paraissaient comme un chœur céleste. Elle savait maintenant la source du chantonnement.

"Que voulez-vous dire par 'c'est le mien' ?" demanda prudemment Sunset.

_ Sunset Shimmer, nous avons vu votre cœur, et le voici. Depuis si longtemps, vous avez rejeté l'amitié et avez embrasser la haine. Vous avez été cruelle, arrogante, égoïste, et avide de pouvoir. C'est ce que votre cœur est devenu. _

Sunset s'éloigna d'un pas du cœur noirci. "E-et alors ?" Elle se racla la gorge, essayant de tenir une fausse bravade. Mais devant son 'cœur', même ça faiblissait. "Je n'ai pas besoin d'amitié ; je me débrouille toute seule."

_ Sunset Shimmer, votre rejet de l'amitié et votre recherche du pouvoir a presque détruit l'équilibre de deux mondes. Ne ressentez-vous honnêtement rien ? _

"Je..." Sunset croisa les bras et leva la tête avec condescendance, ignorant les larmes qui se formaient au coins de ses yeux. "Pourquoi devrais-je ? N'ai-je pas perdu ? Qu'importe ce que je ressens ?" Elle décroisa ses bras et pointa son doigt vers l'air. "Et qui êtes-vous pour me juger de tout façon ?"

_ Par essence, nous sommes les esprits des Éléments d'Harmonie. Nous avons tout les droits de vous juger, Sunset Shimmer. Vous qui avez abusé de l'Élément de la Magie et menacé Equestria d'un coup d'état. _

Sunset avala la boule dans sa gorge. C'était là qu'elle était : les limbes où les Éléments pouvaient faire son procès. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans ses paumes pour s'arrêter de trembler.

"Très bien, peut-être que je suis allé un peu trop loin. Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ?"

_ Votre cœur est l'un des plus sombres que nous n'ayons jamais vu, et vous montrez peu de remords pour vos actions. Pire encore, vous continuez à rejeter l'amitié. _

"Pourquoi aurai-je besoin d'amis de toute façon ?" cria Sunset. "Ils n'ont jamais rien fait pour moi ! Ils ne servent à rien ! Ils sont seulement utile que quand j'ai besoin de quelque chose d'eux !"

Il eut un interminable moment de silence avant que les voix parlèrent à nouveau. _Très bien, Sunset Shimmer. Si c'est ce que vous pensez, notre châtiment sera..._

Sunset cria et saisit les côtés de sa tête, quand tous ses souvenirs de ses actes de cruautés vinrent l'inonder en même temps. Chaque fois qu'elle avait utilisé quelqu'un, chaque fois qu'elle avait abusé de quelqu'un, tout ses actes cruels et ses trahisons se précipitèrent en un instant, l'amenant à genoux. Une image du démon qu'elle était devenue apparut entre entre chaque souvenir, et se brûla dans le dos de ses paupières. Elle tomba sur le sol invisible et se mit à sangloter, la douleur qu'elle avait causer à tant réduisit son cœur noir en poussière.

Entre les bruits de ses souvenirs et de ses sanglots, Sunset pouvait à peine entendre les esprits parler._ Vous vivrez avec notre châtiment jusqu'à ce que chaque éclat de haine quitte votre cœur, et que vous apprenez à accepter véritablement l'amitié sans penser au gain personnel. Jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez apprendre à aimer les autres au-dessus de vous-même, vous serez à leur guise et à leur miséricorde, de les aider quand ils le demanderont, et de leur dire uniquement la vérité. _

Les mots paraissait lointains dans les oreilles de Sunset, disparaissant, tout comme la lumière qui l'avait entouré avant. Elle n'était plus dans le domaine des Éléments ; à la place, elle était couchée la tête la première dans la terre, son corps couvert d'égratignure et de bleu.

Levant la tête, elle vit qu'elle avait fini dans un grand cratère. Twilight Sparkle se tenait au dessus d'elle sur le bord, avec un regard plus déçu que fâché.

"Tu ne régneras _ jamais _ sur Equestria. Tout pouvoir que tu as pu avoir dans ce monde a disparu. Cette nuit, tu as montré à tout le monde qui tu étais vraiment. Tu leur a montré ce qui était dans ton cœur."

Sunset commença à remonter le cratère, son estomac se rebellant face au mouvement soudain. C'était peut-être un autre effet d'être frappée par les Éléments d'Harmonie. Elle s'effondra aux pieds de Twilight, sa vision brouillée par ses larmes. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi horrible de toute sa vie. Avoir été forcée de revivre ses actions passées avait laissé à Sunset un sentiment qu'elle ne pensait jamais ressentir.

Le remord.

"J-Je suis désolée," pleura-t-elle, "Je suis tellement désolée. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un autre moyen !"

"La magie de l'amitié n'existe pas seulement à Equestria. Elle est partout. Tu peux la chercher." Twilight soupira et se tourna le dos. "Ou tu peux être seule pour toujours. Le choix est tien."

"Mais... mais tout ce que j'ai fait depuis que je suis ici fut d'éloigner les gens. Je ne sais rien sur l'amitié."

Twilight s'agenouilla et prit la main de Sunset pour l'aider à sortir du trou et la remettre sur pieds. Elle désigna les cinq filles debout sur le côté. "Je parie _ qu'elles _ peuvent t'apprendre."

Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy et Rainbow Dash lui donnèrent toutes différents degrés de sourires, Pinkie avait le plus grand.

_ Vraiment ? Elles voudraient être mes amies après tout ce que j'ai fait ? _

Elle n'eut pas la chance de demander à Twilight. Tout le monde s'était déplacé pour regarder la principale Celestia remettre l'Élément de la Magie à Twilight avant de partir à la salle de gym pour terminer leur danse, laissant Sunset seule. Même Snips et Snails semblaient avoir disparu.

Contournant le cratère, Sunset avança vers l'entrée démolie du bâtiment scolaire. Une partie d'elle était étonnée qu'elle avait été capable de le faire. Elle n'avait pas lancé de tels sorts depuis qu'elle avait été un poney.

Elle s'appuya contre les pierres croulantes et soupira. Que devait-elle faire maintenant ? Elle leva les yeux vers la statue qui abritait secrètement le portail vers Equestria. Elle pourrait s'enfuir. S'échapper de son ancienne maison et vivre sa vie en exil. Non. Si elle y retournait, elle devra faire face à la colère de Celestia. Sunset avait complètement désobéi quand elle avait passé à travers le miroir, pour ne pas mentionner le vol de la couronne de Twilight. Il ne restait plus rien pour elle là-bas. Mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose ici non plus.

Derrière-elle, elle pouvait entendre les battements réguliers de la musique de Vinyl Scratch qui faisait sauter son système stéréo. Elle pouvait entendre les étudiants rire, discuter et apprécier leur Bal d'Automne.

_ J'ai failli leur gâcher ça, juste pour poursuivre mes propres plans . _Sunset gémit et appuya sa tête contre le béton. Maintenant, elle savait pourquoi elle n'avait jamais ressenti de regret avant. C'était le pire sentiment du monde !

De l'un des couloirs vinrent des bruits de pas et de roue grinçante. Sunset se retourna et vit la vice-principale Luna, escortant Snips et Snails. Ils poussaient une brouette remplie de briques, de mortier, et de balais.

Luna s'arrêta et remit à Sunset une truelle. "Eh bien, Mlle Shimmer, il semble que vous allez avoir une longue nuit devant vous."

Sunset la regarda, bouche bée. "Sérieusement, vous ne vous attendez pas à ce que je répare tout ça ?"

Luna agita simplement la truelle en réponse. Sunset la saisit violemment et grogna. Ses sentiments de regret étaient lentement remplacés par des sentiments d'agacement et de colère. Elle regarda Luna marcher vers le gymnase, tandis que Snips et Snails commencèrent à balayer les décombres des marches.

Échangeant la truelle contre le troisième balai-brosse, Sunset commença à balayer également, voulant faire le travail facile d'abord. Elle avait travaillé seulement pendant quelques minutes avant quand des rires lui parvint. Twilight Sparkle et ses cinq amies sortirent de la salle de gym et se dirigèrent vers la statue. Elles s'arrêtèrent à la base pour échanger des câlins et un dernier adieu.

_ C'est ma dernière chance. _ Sunset leva les yeux vers la lune pâle._ Je pourrais courir après elle, ou... _

Quand elle se retourna, Twilight et son chien Spike avaient déjà passé à travers la surface de granite de la statue, et effectués leur retour à Equestria. Pinkie courut pour essayer de rattraper le retard, mais elle était accueillie par une surface solide à la place. Le portail était fermé.

"Oh, dommage," bouda Pinkie.

Sunset partagea une partie de la déception de Pinkie. Une partie d'elle voulait rentrer à la maison. Maintenant, elle était coincée ici pendant au moins trente lunes.

"Eh bien, je dois dire, que _ c'était_ une sacré expérience," Sunset entendit Rarity parler.

"Ouais, Que'qu'chose comme ça arrive qu'une fois dans une vie," dit Applejack.

"Pensez-vous que nous la reverrons un jour ?" demanda Fluttershy.

Applejack posa une main sur l'épaule de Fluttershy. "T'inquiète pas, sucre d'orge, Ch'uis sûre qu'un jour, elle reviendra visiter."

"Sinon, on peut toujours aller chercher la Twilight Sparkle de ce monde !" proposa Pinkie, qui rebondissait sur ses orteils.

Rarity passa une main dans ses boucles pourpre royal. "Eh bien... peut-être que ce n'est pas une si bonne idée. Nous ne pouvons pas partir à sa recherche et s'attendre à ce qu'elle soit exactement la même. Ce serait comme si nous essayions de la remplacer."

Pinkie s'arrêta, "Oh oui, j'imagine que tu as raison. Ce ne serait pas très gentil," dit-elle d'une voix abattue.

"Mais, si jamais on rencontre Twilight Sparkle on peut toujours essayer d'être son amie," rassura Applejack. "On devrait juste la laisser venir à nous. Si ça doit se faire, ça se fera tout seul."

Il y avait une longue pause avant que Rainbow Dash reprit la conversation, "Alors, qu'est qu'on fait à propos de Sunset Shimmer ?"

"Eh bien," dit lentement Applejack, "on a promis d'essayer de l'aider. Et je reviens pas sur mes promesses."

Rarity hocha la tête. "Moi non plus, mais, je ne peux pas prétendre que ce qu'elle nous a fait n'est jamais arrivé. J'ai besoin de temps pour vider ma tête, surtout après ce soir."

"Rarity a raison. Je veux bien essayer d'être son amie, mais... elle me fait encore peur," murmura Fluttershy.

"Bien, ch'uppose que c'est une bonne chose que l'école est annulée jusqu'à la s'maine prochaine, vu les travaux qu'y à faire. Ça nous donne un peu de temps pour s'en r'mettre," dit Applejack

"Ah ouais !" acclama Rainbow "Pas d'école pour une semaine entière ! Qui serait d'accord pour qu'on se voie ?"

"Ooh, ooh moi !" Pinkie agita frénétiquement la main devant le visage de Rainbow. "On peut sortir comme on le faisait avant ; ça va être tellement amusant !"

Sunset les virent partirent, leurs voix s'affaiblissant à mesure qu'elle disparaissait dans la nuit. Elle s'appuya contre son balai, et ressassa ses pensées. Allaient-t-elles vraiment essayer d'être amies avec elle ? Sunset n'était pas sûre si c'étaient admirables ou juste stupides.

Elle serra sa prise sur le balai. Quand ses sentiments de regret disparurent enfin, et que ses vieux sentiments de mépris et de supériorité revinrent. Qui avait dit qu'elle voulait être amie avec elles de toute façon ? C'était de leur faute si elle était dans cette situation ! Si elles n'avaient pas interféré, elle serait à Equestria maintenant ! Et d'ailleurs, elles ne voulaient pas réellement être son amie ; elles ne faisaient qu'une faveur pour Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight Sparkle...

Sunset serra son balai si fortement que ses doigts devinrent blancs. En fin de compte, tout ce qui lui était arrivée était de sa faute. La petite princesse parfaite. Qui avait pris la couronne qui aurait dû être à Sunset depuis le début, et qui l'avait laissé pourrir dans ce monde. Sunset la détestait. Avec chaque fibre de son être, Sunset la détestait.

"Hey, Sunset !" La voix de Snips tira Sunset de ses pensées. "Tu peux arrêter de rester planter là, et nous aider ? Ça va prendre toute la nuit."

Sunset était sur le point de l'envoyer paître, quand elle sentit une secousse, comme un éclair courant sur sa colonne vertébrale. Comme s'ils agissaient d'eux-même, ses bras commencèrent à déplacer le balai, et reprirent leur balayage des décombres.

_ C'était... bizarre. _ Sunset haussa les épaules et continua à travailler. Snips avait raison ; cela allait prendre toute la nuit.


	2. Étape 2 : Une Rencontre Fortuite

_ Étape 2 : Une Rencontre Fortuite _

Sunset Shimmer était reconnaissante envers la vice-principale Luna pour avoir à moitié plaisanté au sujet de la reconstruction de la paroi avant de l'école et du grand cratère au sol. Alors qu'elle, Snips et Snails avaient été forcés de travailler jusqu'à bien après que la danse soit finie, Luna et Celestia affirmèrent que de la main-d'œuvre professionnelle serait nécessaire pour tout restaurer, et les trois avaient été autorisés à rentrer.

Bien sûr, Sunset devait maintenant passer la semaine prochaine à aider les ouvriers à reconstruire le mur. Sa punition inclut également un mois de retenue et de probation scolaire. Ce dernier n'inquiétait pas du tout Sunset, vu qu'elle n'avait reçu que des A dans toutes ses classes. Snips et Snails, en revanche... bien, elle espérait qu'ils connaissaient un bon tuteur.

Sunset marchait péniblement sur la route pour rentrer cher elle. Celestia lui avait offert de la lui conduire, mais Sunset avait refusé, elle voulait ruminer sur son échec. Et parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que Celestia sache où elle habitait.

L'air de la nuit était frais, le vent d'automne caressa le visage de Sunset alors qu'elle avançait contre lui. Des courants d'air passèrent occasionnellement et firent frissonner Sunset qui était dans le besoin d'un pantalons à la place de sa jupe.

Ses jambes étaient fatiguées, comme le reste de son corps après s'être fait frapper par de la magie pure. Elle commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir accepté l'offre de Celestia. Depuis que son véhicule était au garage, elle n'avait plus de moyen de transport. Elle avait seulement réussi à se rendre à la danse grâce à la mère de Snails qui les avait déposés.

Sunset soupira. Snips et Snails avaient été une compagnie froide pendant toute la nuit. Elle pensa que les transformer en démons pour qu'après ils reviennent à la normale et soient punis avec elle était allé trop loin. Elle avait perdu ses deux laquais.

"Pas grave, je peux en trouver d'autres." Sunset fronça les sourcils. Non, elle ne pouvait pas, personne n'était assez fou pour faire quelque chose pour elle après ce soir. Elle ne sera pas en mesure de trouver suffisamment de crasse sur quiconque de l'école comparé à ce qu'elle avait fait. Même si elle le pouvait, à quoi ça servirait ? En deux jours, Twilight Sparkle avait pris d'assaut l'école à elle seule, réuni les élèves et montré qu'ils avaient tous un ennemi en commun.

Sunset Shimmer.

Elle avait été détrônée en moins d'une semaine, sa dictature complètement écrasée et remplacée par la 'magie de l'amitié'. Les ongles de Sunset s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes. Peu importe les sentiments que les Éléments d'Harmonie l'avaient obligée à ressentir, ils avaient disparu maintenant, remplacés par un ressentiment froid et la piqûre amère de la défaite. Elle avait presque tout, maintenant elle n'avait plus rien.

Quelque chose d'humide glissa sur sa joue et elle l'essuya d'un revers de la main.  _ Ce n'est pas le moment de s'apitoyer ! J'ai déjà craqué devant toute l'école – ce que je ne vais jamais oublier – donc arrête de pleurer ! Il est temps de planifier ! Il doit bien y avoir un moyen pour que je reprenne le dessus. _

Sunset s'arrêta et s'appuya contre un lampadaire. Elle avait froid et était épuisée, et à en juger par l'endroit où elle était, elle avait encore la moitié du chemin à faire.

"Qu'est-ce que je m'imagine ? Je ne peux rien faire ici. La seule chose que je peux faire est d'attendre que le portail se rouvre et de retourner à Equestria. Peut-être que là-bas, je pourrai essayer de trouver un moyen de me venger de Twilight Sparkle."

Elle pensait que l'idée de se venger de son ennemi mortel lui remontrait le moral. Au lieu de cela, ça lui laissa qu'un goût amer dans la bouche, et un nœud dans l'estomac. Elle se repoussa du poteau et reprit son chemin. "J'ai besoin d'une douche, et d'une bonne nuit de sommeil." Elle examina sa veste en cuir préférée et gémit. Elle avait été horriblement abîmée et déchirée à de multiples endroits. Elle fit une note mentale pour en acheter une nouvelle.

Sunset sortit son téléphone de la poche de sa veste et regarda l'heure, il était peu après minuit. Elle le rangea et pris un coup d'œil sur son environnement. Elle avait passé les beaux quartiers et les nombreuse entreprises familiales, et s'approchait maintenant à l'un des quartiers les plus sordide de Canterlot City. De vieilles, sales boutiques bordaient les rues, avec de grandes quantités de déchets et de mégots de cigarettes.

Prenant un raccourci à travers un terrain de jeu abandonné, Sunset entendit un hurlement dans la nuit. Elle s'arrêta et regarda dans l'obscurité, la seule source de lumière provenait d'un lampadaire mourant. Une jeune fille entra en courant dans son champ de vision, et le temps ralentit, alors que Sunset la dévisagea, bouche bée.

Elle portait une chemise bleu marine, un jean avec des bottes violettes et une veste assortie. Une étoile familière était cousue sur un coin de la veste, une étoile qui donna des contractions de fureur à l'œil de Sunset.

Twilight Sparkle détala dans la rue, la peur écrite sur son visage quand elle cria : "Au secours ! Quelqu'un, s'il vous plaît,  _ aidez-moi ! _ "

Juste derrière elle, deux hommes louches la pourchassaient, sifflaient et promettaient des choses qui donnèrent la chair de poule à Sunset.

Une secousse parcourut la colonne vertébrale de Sunset qui se retrouva à courir après eux.  _ Qu'est-ce que... que je fous ?  _ Elle essaya de s'arrêter, mais découvrit qu'elle n'avait presque plus aucun contrôle sur ses fonctions motrices. Elle sprinta après les hommes, et les suivit dans le tournant puis dans une grande allée, où ils avaient acculé Twilight contre le mur du fond.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, poupée, on va y aller doucement sur toi," ricana l'un d'eux.

Sunset ramassa une pierre et la lança, frappant directement un des malfaiteurs dans la tête. "Hey, gros tas, pourquoi ne pas te mesurer à quelqu'un de ta taille ?"

Ils se retournèrent, les deux avaient des cheveux noirs, gras et la peau pâle. Des piercings étaient alignés sur leurs bouches et leurs sourcils. L'un était assez mince, mais essayait de le cacher avec une lourde veste ; l'autre avait l'air d'être un peu plus musclé.

"Hé, fillette, tu veux essayer de te battre contre nous ?" demanda le musclé. "Parce qu'il semble que t'en a déjà perdu un." Les deux rirent.

"Hé, elle est plutôt mignonne, aussi," observa le maigre. "Que dis-tu qu'on en prenne une chacun ?"

Sunset s'installa dans une position de combat, les bras en avant. Elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle faisait ça. C'était comme si une force inconnue avait pris le contrôle de ses actions et la forçait à aider Twilight. Pourtant, si cela signifiait battre ces deux losers et évacuer une certaine frustration, ça lui convenait.

"Que diriez-vous de l'oublier et de venir me prendre tous les deux ?" déclara froidement Sunset.

"Sérieusement, gamine, tu veux te battre contre nous ?" demanda le maigre.

"Cela impliquerait que vous puissiez tenir un combat contre moi. Je vais juste vous faire manger le sol."

"Très bien, tu l'auras voulu !" Le maigre sortit un cran d'arrêt et chargea Sunset, qui esquiva sur le côté et se baissa pour éviter son attaque horizontale. Elle lui donna ensuite un puissant uppercut dans la mâchoire. Avant qu'il ait pu tomber en arrière, Sunset l'attrapa par le bras, et le tordit pour lui faire lâcher son couteau.

Elle se retourna et ferma la distance entre eux, plantant ses pieds fermement dans le sol, avant de soulever le gangster de toutes ses forces et de le renverser par-dessus son épaule. Il atterrit durement sur le ciment, gémissant dans la douleur, et tenant sa bouche saignante.

Sunset se retourna et fit un geste de la main à l'imbécile restant, qui regardait avec fascination, la bouche ouverte. La rage l'envahit rapidement et il chargea Sunset avec seulement ses poings. Sunset fit un bond en arrière pour esquiver le premier coup, et repoussa le second avec le dos de son poignet. Elle suivit avec un coup de pied dans son ventre, le repoussant de quelques pas. Il récupéra et chargea à nouveau comme un taureau en rage, tentant un coup de poing dans le visage de Sunset.

Sunset replanta ses pieds et saisit le poing avec ses deux mains. Avant que l'imbécile ait pu l'attaquer avec son autre poing, Sunset lui donna une torsion brusque dans son poignet, provoquant un horrible  _ crack _ dans le bras de l'homme qui cria de douleur avant qu'elle le relâche. Elle se mit de profil avant de mettre ses mains ensemble et apporta son coude contre la poitrine du gangster.

Il souffla de douleur et tomba à genoux, avant de chuter à plat sur son visage, gémissant de douleur comme son partenaire.

Sunset s'essuya les mains sur sa jupe, enjamba le corps de l'homme avant de sortir de la ruelle, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Twilight qui était toujours blottie contre le mur. Sunset leva les yeux au ciel et tourna au coin de rue, continuant sa route comme si rien ne s'était passé.

_ Eh, c'était amusant. Ça ma détendue un peu au moins... _

"Attendez !" appela la voix de Twilight, refroidissant l'humeur de Sunset à nouveau. Elle l'ignora et accéléra son rythme.

"Où allez-vous ?" lui cria Twilight, qui avait finalement quitté l'allée.

"Chez-moi," répondit automatiquement Sunset.

"Attendez, s'il vous plaît, revenez une seconde !"

Sunset s'arrêta immédiatement et fit volte-face, ses jambes trahissaient son désir de partir. _Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ Elle se retrouva à faire marche arrière et s'arrêta juste devant Twilight qui, Sunset remarqua, avait quelques centimètres de moins que l'autre Twilight.

"Quoi ?" grogna Sunset.

"Eh bien, euh... je..." Twilight se tordit les mains, l'air embarrassé. "Pourquoi m'avez-vous sauvée ?" demanda-t-elle finalement.

Sunset haussa les épaules. "J'en sais rien."

"Oh." Twilight mit ses mains derrière son dos. "Eh bien, c'était assez cool à regarder."

"Je suis  _ très _ heureuse que tu aies apprécié le spectacle." Avec cela, Sunset réussit finalement à s'éloigner de la nuisance aux cheveux violets et reprit la route vers sa maison.

"Attendez." Twilight courut pour rattraper la marche rapide de Sunset. "Puis-je au moins avoir votre nom, s'il vous plaît ?"

"Sunset Shimmer," répondit Sunset avant même qu'elle ait pu y penser.  _ Pourquoi devrais-je lui dire mon nom ? Peu importe, ce n'est pas important. _

"Eh bien, Sunset Shimmer, je suis sûre que vous m'avez sauvé la vie."

"Hourra pour moi," dit sarcastiquement Sunset, en virevoltant un doigt en l'air.

Twilight pencha la tête. "Vous n'avez pas l'air très heureuse à ce sujet."

"Oh non, crois-moi, je suis absolument  _ ravie." _

Twilight soupira. "Quoi qu'il en soit, je voulais juste vous dire–"

Sunset se retourna et pointa un doigt vers elle. "Écoute, Twilight, je me fiche–"

"Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?"

"Parce que je sais déjà qui tu es." Sunset frappa une main sur sa bouche, ses yeux s'agrandirent avec sa réalisation.  _ Doucement, Sunset. _

"Vous... vous savez qui je suis ?"

La main de Sunset se retira de sa bouche. "Techniquement, je connais l'autre toi qui viens du miroir, je te connais par procuration." Elle gifla deux mains sur sa bouche cette fois.  _ Quelque chose ne va pas. Quelque chose ne va vraiment pas. _

Twilight avait l'air absolument mystifié. "Du miroir ? Qu'est que vous racontez ?"

Sunset fit de son mieux pour ne rien dire, de juste garder le silence et de continuer à marcher, mais c'était comme si une force semblable à celle qui l'avait fait chassé les assaillants de Twilight était en train de parler à sa place de ce qu'elle n'aurait normalement jamais dit.

"Le miroir qui mène à Equestria, et qui ne s'ouvre que toutes les trente lunes," lâcha-t-elle avant de couvrir à nouveau la bouche.

Twilight avait maintenant l'air inquiète, et fit quelques pas en arrière. "Vous allez bien ?"

"Non, je ne vais _ pas _ bien !" hurla Sunset.

"Okay." Twilight mit ses mains en l'air. "S'il vous plaît, respirait profondément."

Sunset découvrit qu'elle n'avait pas le choix en la matière, ses poumons et sa bouche opérèrent de leur propre chef. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant d'expirer lentement.

"Ça va mieux ?"

"Non !" Si rien d'autre, Sunset était encore plus énervée maintenant. Ses actions, ses réponses, n'avaient pas été faites avec sa volonté.

Quand Twilight rouvrit la bouche, Sunset repartit vers l'avant et lui coupa la parole. "Arrête ! Plus de question ! Arrête juste de parler ! Écoute-moi, comment je te connais n'a aucune importance, d'accord ? Oui, je t'ai sauvé la vie, mais ça ne veut rien dire ! Rentre juste à la maison, fais semblant que rien de cela n'est arrivé, et ne m'adresse plus jamais, _jamais_ la parole !"

Sunset courut sans attendre de réponse, et s'éloigna de Twilight aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Heureusement, Twilight ne la rappela pas.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'était, bordel ? Pourquoi je lui ai dit tout ça ? Pourquoi j'ai  _ _ fait _ _ tout ça pour elle ? Bon, d'accord, peut-être que j'aurais arrêté ces voyous sans... quoi que ce soit qui me la fait faire. Pas même Twilight Sparkle mérite... ce qu'ils voulaient lui faire. Ughh, pourquoi était-elle ici de toute façon ? _

Sunset ne ralentit pas avant qu'elle soit presque arrivée à sa maison. Ses poumons brûlaient et ses jambes et ses pieds lui faisaient horriblement mal. Elle s'arrêta, essoufflée et pliée en deux.

"Merde... fille stupide... c'est comme si l'univers voulait me torturer avec elle !" Elle se remit droit, respira profondément, et se dirigea vers la dernière étape de son voyage. Elle était maintenant au bord de la zone industrielle du côté est de Canterlot. La plupart des bâtiments était délabrés et marqués pour être démolis, mais la ville n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le faire.

Sunset marcha dans une ruelle étroite et s'arrêta à une porte bleue, sur le côté d'une des usines abandonnées. Elle tourna la poignée et poussa la lourde porte avec son épaule, la débloquant et permettant son accès.

Elle atteignit l'interrupteur sur le mur à côté d'elle, une série d'ampoules jaillirent à la vie et éclairèrent le couloir au damier noir et blanc. Après avoir fermé la porte derrière elle, Sunset fit son chemin dans le couloir, et tourna à la première série d'escaliers à sa gauche. Au sommet était une porte avec marqué dessus 'réservé aux employés', et juste derrière était la chambre de Sunset, ou ce qui avait été auparavant le bureau du contremaître. Elle entra et activa un autre interrupteur, qui alluma l'unique ampoule nue qui pendait au milieu du plafond.

La pièce avait été décorée pour ressembler plus à une chambre. Une vieille armoire était dans le coin le plus proche de la porte, un grand miroir fêlé était appuyé contre le mur juste à côté. Son lit, ou plutôt son matelas, était dans le coin opposé.

Le mur en face d'elle avait une grande visière qui donnait sur l'atelier de fabrication, qui avait depuis longtemps été vidée, laissant qu'une grande salle vacante. Sunset avait gardé le bureau du contremaître qui avait été laissé ici, en face de la vitre. Une petite fenêtre était placée sur le mur adjacent, juste assez grande pour laisser passer la lumière du soleil en début de matinée.

Sunset n'avait pas pris la peine de décorer sa chambre plus que cela. La seule chose qui donnait à la pièce une touche de personnalité étaient les couronnes qu'elle avait gagnée aux danses passées. Elles étaient bien rangées sur son bureau, de façon ordonnée. D'abord, la couronne du Gala de Printemps qu'elle avait gagnée à sa première année, quand elle avait prétendu qu'elle était une étudiante en transfert lors du deuxième semestre, suivie par celle de deuxième et de troisième année. Puis venaient les deux couronnes du Bal d'Hiver et les deux couronnes du Bal d'Automne. Elle avait laissé une place pour celle qu'elle aurait dû gagner ce soir.

Épuisée, Sunset tomba sur son lit, trop fatiguée pour penser aux couronnes ou son absence. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi elle était intervenue pour sauver Twilight. C'était comme si elle n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur son corps et qu'il avait agi par la volonté de quelqu'un d'autre.

_ Ça devait être magique. _ Elle laissa échapper un bâillement, ses yeux étaient de plus en plus lourds. _ Mais, quel genre de magie pourrait faire quelque chose comme ça ? _

Ses yeux se fermèrent quand le sommeil la rattrapa. Avant de pouvoir réellement s'endormir, ses yeux se rouvrirent brusquement et elle remonta à une position assise, alors qu'une faible voix harmonique parla dans sa tête.

_ Jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez apprendre à aimer les autres au-dessus de vous-même, vous serez à leur guise et à leur miséricorde, de les aider quand ils le demanderont, et de leur dire uniquement la vérité. _

Les yeux de Sunset se contractèrent à une tête d'épingle quand elle rejoua les mots dans sa tête. Une terreur froide s'installa comme un rocher dans son estomac.

"Oh non."


	3. Étape 3 : Déterminée à la Solitude

_Étape 3 : Déterminée à la Solitude_

Sunset était surprise par la quantité de sommeil qu'elle avait obtenu la nuit dernière. Sortant son téléphone de sa veste jetée, elle vit qu'il était plus d'une heure de l'après-midi. Elle frotta ses yeux fatigués et s'installa dans une position assise, remarquant qu'elle s'était endormie dans ses vêtement de la veille, sauf pour sa veste en cuir qui était posée au pied de son lit.

Elle était assise dans la pénombre de sa chambre, une faible lumière tombait de la fenêtre au-dessus d'elle. La seule autre source de lumière provenait des fenêtres de l'atelier de fabrication, mais comme celle de la chambre de Sunset, elles étaient petites et ne laissaient passer qu'une faible quantité de soleil.

Soupirant, Sunset retomba contre son oreiller, les bras écartés à ses côtés. Les événements de la nuit dernière rejoua dans sa tête comme un film. Un très mauvais film ; de son point de vue.

Sunset roula sur le côté, et tira sa couverture près de son cou. Elle pensait qu'elle serait restée debout toute la nuit, à redouter ce que les Éléments lui avaient fait. Au lieu de cela, elle s'était immédiatement endormie. Elle supposa que son corps était trop épuisé pour tenir compte de ses craintes mentale.

Maintenant qu'elle était éveillée, elle avait tout le temps du monde pour s'inquiéter sur sa nouvelle situation. Avec un long râlement, Sunset se força à sortir de son lit, s'appuyant contre le mur alors que la pièce tournait autour d'elle pendant un moment. Après qu'elle avait retrouvé ses repères, elle se traîna vers sa garde-robe et l'ouvrit, saisissant des sous-vêtements et un pyjama.

Aujourd'hui, c'était samedi ; Sunset n'avait aucune obligation.

Avec ses vêtements en main, Sunset descendit les escaliers et avança plus loin dans le couloir de l'entrée. Heureusement, l'usine qu'elle avait choisie comme maison possédait un quartier pour les ouvriers qui comprenait une cuisine et une salle de bain. Malheureusement pour elle, l'eau était toujours froide.

Sunset entra dans la petite salle de bain, et tourna la poignée de douche. Elle plaça ses vêtements de rechange sur la table à coté de l'évier et se déshabilla. Elle laissa tomber ses vêtements sales sans ménagement sur le sol.

Après quelques respirations profondes, Sunset entra dans la douche, sentant la piqûre glaciale de l'eau froide mordre sa peau nue. Elle commença instantanément à trembler et étreignit sa poitrine d'instinct pour essayer de garder un peu de chaleur dans son corps.

"Froid, froid, froid," dit-elle entre ses claquements de dents. Sentant la chair de poule recouvrir tout son corps, elle décida de finir cette expérience désagréable aussi vite que possible. Elle attrapa le savon posée sur son porte-savon et commença à frotter furieusement la saleté qui la recouvrait, en allant doucement sur les bleus qu'elle avait reçus.

Quand elle eut fini, elle prit la bouteille de shampoing et en sortit une grosse quantité pour se laver les cheveux plus rapidement. Lorsque toute la mousse de savon avait disparu dans les égouts, Sunset arrêta l'eau, et alla sur le tapis, arrachant sa serviette de son support et l'enroulant autour de son corps. Elle tremblait toujours, mais sa serviette l'aidait à rétablir la chaleur de son corps.

_À quand remonte la dernière fois que j'ai pris une douche chaude ? _Elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Peut-être que c'était depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle avait quitté Equestria. Elle fronça les sourcils, espérant vraiment que c'était plus récent.

Sunset attacha sa serviette autour d'elle, s'approcha de l'évier et ouvrit le placard où était attaché un miroir. Elle prit sa brosse à dents et son dentifrice, et entra en pilote automatique quand elle commença la tâche fastidieuse de se brosser les dents.

_Très bien, je fais quoi maintenant ?_ La question de la nuit dernière refit surface dans son esprit. Que _pouvait_-elle faire maintenant ? Elle était piégée dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien, obligée d'aller à une école où elle détestait tout le monde. Et maintenant, le sentiment était réciproque.

Autrement dit, elle était bannie.

_Oh, mais attends, il y a plus ! Maintenant, je suis maudite !_ Elle cracha dans l'évier et regarda son reflet dans le miroir, qui se contenta de retourner son regard. "Donc, la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai aidé Twilight Sparkle, était parce qu'elle me l'avait demandé. Qui est également la raison pour laquelle je lui ai dit tout ça. Donc, si j'ai raison, chaque fois que quelqu'un va me demander de faire quelque chose, je dois le faire. Et si on me pose une question, je dois répondre."

Elle reprit le brossage de ses dents à une vitesse furieuse, ignorant la douleur qu'elle infligeait à ses gencives._ C'est absolument génial ! Fan-ta-stique ! Donc c'est ça ma 'pénitence' ? Ouais, c'est très harmonieux de vous, Éléments ! Me forcer à aider quelqu'un quand ils le demandent !_

Elle cracha de nouveau, hargneuse avant qu'un sourire divise son visage "Attends, qui va bien vouloir me demander quelque chose ? Personne ne m'aime à l'école ! Ah !"

Après avoir rincé sa bouche, Sunset termina de se sécher et mit son pyjama chaud. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et alla dans la cuisine pour remplir son estomac grognant.

"D'autre part," elle ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur et saisit une brique de lait, "je vais sûrement vivre avec ça pour le reste de ma vie. Ou du moins jusqu’à que 'j'aime quelqu'un plus que moi-même' ou quelque chose d'aussi stupide que ça." Elle fronça les sourcils, n'étant plus vraiment en confiance.

Saisissant une boîte de céréales et un bol de l'armoire, Sunset s'assit et mangea son petit déjeuner. "Hmm," dit-elle entre deux bouchées. "Je vais avoir besoin de plus de nourriture... et de nouveaux vêtements." Depuis que son ensemble préféré avait été saccagé, Sunset manquait de vêtements dans sa garde-robe, déjà limité.

Mais pour acheter cela il fallait de l'argent, quelque chose dont elle était à court. Elle n'avait plus Flash Sentry pour acheter à sa place, et les économies qu'elle avait accumulé, de ses rackets sur les étudiants les plus faibles pour leurs argents du déjeuner, commençaient à diminuer.

Si ça continuait, Sunset serait obligée de trouver... elle eut un haut-le-cœur au mot suivant. "Un travail." Elle râla dans sa frustration. Elle ne pouvait pas croire à quelle vitesse elle était en train de tout perdre.

Elle finit ses céréales et mit le bol dans l'évier, elle fit une note mentale de nettoyer la pile de vaisselle croissante plus tard. Elle retourna dans sa chambre où elle claqua la porte aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait pour évacuer sa frustration. Il devait y avoir un moyen pour résoudre tous ses problèmes, mais à moins que la magie surgisse soudainement dans ce monde, Sunset ne savait pas quoi faire.

Elle s'assit sur la chaise de son bureau et appuya ses mains contre ses yeux. "Allez, Sunset, pense à quelque chose ! Tu as toujours un plan !" Elle était restée assise là pendant des heures où elle imaginait des idées et des théories, plus ridicules et désespérées les unes que les autres. Chaque fois qu'elle en écartait une, elle était encore plus énervée, elle cria et martela son poing contre le bureau en bois.

Elle se sentait comme un animal sauvage prit dans un piège de chasseur et incapable de s'échapper. Elle avait dit aux esprits des Éléments d'Harmonie qu'elle savait qu'elle avait perdu. Elle ne savait pas à quel point elle avait perdu jusqu'à maintenant.

"Peut-être que je devrais rester ici pour le reste de ma vie." Elle mit ses bras sur son bureau et posa sa tête sur eux. Elle se sentait accablée et désespérée. Même ce plan avait ses défauts. Si elle ne se présentait pas à l'école, les gens se poseraient des questions, et s'ils se posaient des questions, ils iraient chercher des réponses.

Et s'ils iraient chercher des réponses, ils pourraient trouver des choses qui causeraient des problèmes à Sunset avec les forces de l'ordre de ce monde.

En dépit de ses ressentiments, elle était heureuse que Celestia n'avait pas décidé de la remettre à la police pour ce qu'elle avait fait la nuit dernière. Elle se demandait comment l'école avait raconté les événements quand les journalistes étaient venus fouiner.

Sunset ferma les yeux et se recentra sur le cœur du problème : sa pénitence. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle puisse passer le reste de sa vie sans que quelqu'un lui demande quelque chose. Sa rencontre avec Twilight en était la preuve.

"Quelque chose, quelque chose, n'importe quoi... jusqu'à que je me fasse des amis et que je prenne soin des autres plus que moi-même," marmonna Sunset dans son bras. Ils allaient vraiment la forcer à jouer à ce petit jeu, la forcer à se faire des amis.

Elle enfonça ses ongles dans les manches de son pyjama. "Qui a dit que je veux des amis ? Je me débrouille très bien toute seule ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'amis, je n'ai pas besoin de famille ! J'ai seulement besoin de moi !"

******

Le lendemain, Sunset était toujours à son bureau, elle y était restée bouder jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'était endormie. Elle gémit, en position assise avec un torticolis au cou. Son humeur ne s'était pas du tout améliorée, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester éternellement cachée dans sa chambre. Pourquoi devrait-elle s'abriter du reste du monde ? Elle était Sunset Shimmer, ancienne élève de la princesse Celestia ! Elle ne laissera pas un stupide enchantement l'empêcher d'atteindre la grandeur. Elle trouvera un moyen de déjouer ou de lever la malédiction, et elle le fera sans l'aide de quiconque.

Avec sa confiance renouvelée, Sunset se leva et choisit un ensemble de vêtements décontractés dans sa garde-robe. Elle décida qu'aujourd'hui était un bon jour pour faire du shopping. Après avoir répété la routine d'hier de se doucher puis de se rhabillée, Sunset attrapa son portefeuille et le mit dans la poche de sa veste. Trouver un remplaçant convenable pour sa veste en cuir était la priorité numéro un.

Après avoir pris une pomme dans la cuisine, Sunset se dirigea vers la porte de sortie, qu'elle ferma derrière elle. Elle cligna des yeux aux rayons du soleil qui saluèrent soudainement son visage à la sortie de la ruelle. Après avoir prit un moment pour se réadapté, Sunset partit vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche, à un pâté de maison. Bien qu'elle détestait les transports en commun, c'était toujours mieux que de marcher jusqu'à l'autre bout de la ville.

"Vivement que ma moto soit réparée," marmonna Sunset dans son souffle.

Elle termina sa pomme et jeta le trognon dans une cour à proximité. Il va se décomposer , pensa-t-elle.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule autre personne à l'arrêt de bus. Il avait un beau costume et tenait une mallette dans sa main. Sunset ricana à elle-même, se sentant désolée pour ceux qui devaient travailler le dimanche.

"Oh, excusez-moi, mademoiselle ?" s'adressa l'homme à Sunset quand elle s'approcha. "Pourriez-vous me donnez l'heure ?"

Sunset voulut lui dire d'investir dans une montre, mais à la place, elle se retrouva à prendre son téléphone. "Il est douze heure vingt-trois," dit-elle, en essayant de garder un maximum d'amertume dans sa voix..

"Et connaîtriez-vous la fréquence à lequel le bus passe ici ?"

"Environ toutes les quinze minutes."

L'homme sourit. "Merci beaucoup, vous m'avez été d'une grande aide."

Sunset grogna et s'éloigna. Cela faisait deux jours, et elle était déjà extrêmement ennuyée par sa malédiction.

_Oh, allez, il voulait juste connaître l'heure,_ dit une petite voix. Sunset leva les yeux au ciel en réponse.

"C'est une belle journée n'est-ce pas ?" continua l'homme.

Sunset leva les yeux vers le ciel bleu clair. Un courant d'air parcourut ses cheveux. "Oui, en effet," dit-elle doucement. Elle ne pouvait pas être plus soulagée quand le bus était arrivé une minute plus tard. Elle paya son billet et prit le siège à l'arrière pour s'éloigner le plus possible de l'homme et du reste des passagers.

Heureusement pour elle, le trajet s'était déroulé sans incident. Trente minutes plus tard, elle était dans un quartier plus agréable de Canterlot, elle sortit du bus en face du Centre Commercial de Canterlot. C'était un bâtiment monstrueusement grand, avec le devant principalement constitué de verre poli, ce qui lui avait valu le surnom de "Commerce de Cristal". Bien qu'il n'y avait que deux étages, il aurait pu remplir l'espace de deux stades de football.

Elle traversa les grandes portes coulissantes et sortit sa liste de course, avec écrit "veste en cuir" en premier. Sunset avait déjà été ici, et savait donc exactement où en acheter une. Elle marcha sur le sol de carrelage brillant, et se dirigea vers l'escalator le plus proche. Malgré les défauts de ce monde, Sunset avait été très impressionnée par la technologie présente ici. Elle avait été époustouflée par le concept des marches qui avancent d'elles-mêmes. Pourquoi Equestria n'avait pas quelque chose comme ça ? Ou des vestes en cuir ?

Des groupes d'adolescents et des familles se déplacèrent dans le centre commercial, profitèrent de leur week-end, et remplirent l'endroit des échos de leur rires et de leur discussions. Pour Sunset, c'était presque contagieux.

Presque.

Après quelques minutes de marche, elle trouva le magasin qu'elle cherchait, et entra à l'intérieur, avec un large sourire sur son visage.

"Bonjour," déclara joyeusement la caissière du magasin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit qui passa la porte. Son sourire tomba instantanément. "Oh, c'est toi, Sunset."

Sunset s'arrêta et regarda la jeune fille bleu pâle derrière la caisse. Un nœud rose était attaché dans ses cheveux cyan. Il lui fallut un moment, mais Sunset se rappela du nom de la fille.

"Bonjour, Flitter," dit-elle nonchalamment, se rapprochant du comptoir avec un sourire narquois. "Je ne savais pas que tu travaillais ici."

"Ouais, bien, contrairement à_ certaines _ personnes, je travaille pour avoir ce que je veux."

"Oh, ma pauvre, la vie est _si_ dure et injuste." Sunset ne pouvait pas résister à son sarcasme. Les vielles habitudes avaient repris le dessus. "Pour ton information, j'ai travaillé pour avoir ce que je voulais."

Flitter plissa les yeux. "Non. Tu as fais du chantage, menti et escroqué."

"Et ce n'est pas du travail ?"

Flitter grommela quelques mots peu aimables à elle-même avant de reparler à Sunset avec tout le mépris qu'elle pouvait rassembler. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"Une veste en cuir." Sunset n'était pas sûre si elle l'avait dit elle-même ou si c'était les Éléments qui l'avaient forcé.

Flitter pointa un coin de la boutique où plusieurs vestes noires et brunes étaient. "N'hésitez en aucun cas à me dire si vous avez besoin d'aide," dit-elle, sa voix remplie de sarcasme.

Sunset sourit et partit vers les rayons. Elle prit une grande veste brune et fit semblant de l'examiner de près. "Hum, non." Elle la laissa tomber sur le sol et en prit une autre en bas de la ranger. "Mmm, non," dit-elle, avant de la jeter sur la précédente. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Flitter qui grinçait des dents.

Sunset continua son méfait jusqu'à qu'elle prit une veste qu'elle aimait vraiment. Elle était exactement comme l'ancienne qu'elle portait actuellement, elle avait juste des pointes en argent plus longues et plus pointues le long des manchettes. "Oooh, oui ! Tu feras une excellente remplaçante."

Elle prit la veste et la posa sur le comptoir en face de Flitter qui laissa échapper un long soupir. "Ce sera tout, mademoiselle ?"

"Oui."

Flitter appuya sur quelques boutons de la caisse avant de prendre le scanner et de numériser l'étiquette de la veste. Son visage s'égaya quand elle reprit la parole, sa gaieté d'origine était revenu. "Ça fera trois cent vingt-deux dollars, s'il vous plaît."

Sunset faillit s'étrangler. "Qu-Quoi ? Tu te fous de moi ! Ça n'était pas aussi chère la dernière fois !"

"Eh bien," expliqua Flitter avec un grand sourire, "le cuir s'avère justement être de saison en ce moment, et cette veste en particulier a été importée... " Elle se pencha plus près de Sunset et ajouta dans un murmure : "de France."

Ce fut au tour de Sunset de grincer des dents. "Je n'ai pas trois cents dollars."

Flitter haussa les épaules, prit la veste et se dirigea vers le désordre que Sunset avait fait. "Dommage. Pas d'argent, pas de veste. Peut-être que tu devrais nous rejoindre, nous roturiers du monde du travail et, oh, je ne sais pas, _travailler_ pour l'avoir."

Sunset ouvrit la bouche, mais Flitter la devança. "Oh, et si tu me menaces, _j'appelle_ la sécurité."

Sunset serra les poings et marcha d'un pas lourd hors de la boutique, alors qu'elle jura abondamment.

"Stupide Flitter... trois cent dollars... pour une veste... une très belle veste. Où diable suis-je censée trouver trois cent dollars pour payer ça ?"

Sunset regarda ses pieds et fit de sombre murmure à elle-même, elle ne voyait pas où elle allait, et rentra directement dans quelqu'un, les envoyant au sol.

Sunset le foudroya du regard. "Regardez où vous all– ah ! Twilight Sparkle !"

Twilight se leva et se dépoussiéra, puis regarda curieusement Sunset. "Sunset Shimmer ? Que faites-vous ici ? Et pourquoi m'avez-vous bousculée ?"

Au lieu d'une remarque cinglante, Sunset répondit : "Je suis ici pour m'acheter une nouvelle veste, et d'autres trucs, mais la veste que je voulais était trop chère, du coup ça m'a énervée et je ne regardais pas où j'allais." Elle frappa son visage dans l'exaspération.

"Oh, je vois. Eh bien, je suis désolée pour votre veste," déclara Twilight sincèrement. "Peut-être que vous pourriez la demander pour Noël ?"

"J'ai personne pour demander quoi que ce soit pour Noël." Sunset croisa les bras et détourna les yeux.

"Vous... vous n'avez personne pour Noël ?"

"Non, et je suis très heureuse comme ça." Sunset pointa un doigt vers Twilight. "Attends. Tu ne te rappelles pas de ce que je t'ai dit avant-hier ?"

Twilight passa une main derrière son cou, son expression était coincé entre la culpabilité et la tristesse. "De ne plus vous parler ?"

"Ouais. Et qu'es-tu fais en ce moment ?"

"Eh bien, techniquement, c'est vous qui m'avez bousculée et avez démarré la conversation..." Elle se tut à l'expression du visage de Sunset.

Sunset aimait la domination qu'elle avait sur Twilight. Elle aurait voulu qu'il aurait été aussi facile avec l'autre. "Je vais te le dire encore une fois : laisse-moi tranquille !" Elle se retourna et commença à partir.

"Puis-je au moins vous dire merci ?"

Sunset s'arrêta et la regarda par-dessus son épaule. "Pourquoi ?"

Twilight joignit ses mains derrière son dos et donna nerveusement des petits coups de pied au sol. Un geste qui rappela Fluttershy à Sunset. "Pour m'avoir sauvé la vie. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous remercier."

"Ouais, bien..." Sunset ne trouva aucun bon retour et dit juste : "De rien." Puis elle repartit, mais la voix de Twilight l'arrêta à nouveau.

"De quoi est-ce que vous me parliez vendredi soir ? À propos d'un miroir et de... Equestria, c'est ça ? Et sur une autre moi ?"

"Ce n'est pas tes affaires !" cassa Sunset. _ Ah, techniquement c'est vrai ! Rien de cela ne la concerne directement !_

Twilight posa ses mains sur ses hanches et fronça les sourcils. "Pourquoi ça ne me concernerait pas ? Vous avez dit qu'il y avait une autre Twilight Sparkle !"

Sunset se retrouva contrainte à se retourner et à répondre : "Oui, il y a une autre Twilight Sparkle, mais tu ne la rencontreras jamais donc ça n'a aucune importance !" Avec un grognement frustré, Sunset se mit à courir, et poussa quelques visiteurs du centre commercial dans sa tentative de fuite.

"Attendez, revenez ici ! Vous me devez une explication !"

"Je ne te dois rien !"

Sunset ignora les regards de la foule et passa au travers, elle continua de courir jusqu'à ce qu'elle était sûre d'avoir semé Twilight. Elle s'arrêta et reprit son souffle à une fontaine d'eau pour en boire une longue gorgée et s'essuya la bouche avec la manche de sa veste.

_Attends._ Sunset regarda en arrière, là où elle avait couru._ Twilight m'a demandé une explication mais je n'ai pas été obligée de la lui donner. _ Sunset s'appuya contre le mur. _ Eh bien, non. Elle en a exigé une. On dirait que ce n'est pas la même chose que demander._

Elle grinça des dents et donna un coup de poing dans le mur. "Fille stupide. Malédiction stupide. Est-ce que je vais passer le reste de ma vie à ça ? À fuir les questions ?" Non, c'était juste Twilight Sparkle qu'elle avait à éviter. Elle était le seul problème.

Elle avait toujours été le problème.


	4. Étape 4 : le Canterlot High Five

_ Étape 4 : le Canterlot High Five _

Sunset était au campus du Lycée de Canterlot, en chemin vers sa maison, ses bras et ses jambes étaient douloureux d'une autre journée de travaux manuel. Elle n'avait jamais autant voulu ravoir ses pouvoirs magique.

"Poser du béton et des briques... c'est le travaille des poneys terrestres," grommela-t-elle.

Ses mains étaient sales et avait des croûtes de ciments séché, comme ses vêtements. Elle baissa les yeux vers les éclaboussures grises que Snails avait 'accidentellement' renversé sur sa chemise, mais Sunset eut le sentiment qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Malheureusement, il y avait eu des témoins, donc Sunset n'avait pas pu le menacer de le frapper plus tard. Elle était de toute façon trop fatiguée pour le faire.

Pendant les quatre derniers jours, Sunset s'était levée tôt pour aller à l'école et aider à réparer les dégâts qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait pensé à ne pas aller à sa punition et de laisser aux ouvriers tout le travaille. Mais, elle avait déjà assez d'ennuis comme ça. D'ailleurs, si elle ne le faisait pas, Celestia pouvait lui 'demander' de faire quelque chose d'encore plus désagréable. Et là, elle n'aurait pas le choix.

Pendant son travail, Sunset avait eu le temps pour réfléchir à la nature de sa 'pénitence' et ce qui la déclenchait exactement. La première fois qu'elle avait rencontrer la Twilight Sparkle de ce monde, elle avait pratiquement été agresser par une avalanche de questions. Mais quand Sunset l'avait rencontré au centre commercial, elle avait pu y réchapper même si Twilight lui avait demander une réponse.

Elle avait analysé ces deux moments, et toutes les fois où les ouvriers lui avait demandé quelque chose et conclu que sa malédiction était principalement basée sur la faveur. Si quelqu'un lui _demandait_ quelque chose, elle devait si soumettre, mais si c'était un ordre, elle n'était pas obligée de dire oui.

Apparemment, l'expression 's'il vous plaît' la contraignait également.

Sunset avait un peu de réconfort au fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas être ordonné de faire quelque chose, mais de devoir faire tout ce qu'on lui demandait l'agaçait et la blessait quand même comme une méchante piqûre d'insecte.

"Plus qu'un jour, Sunset, juste un seul jour." Demain, toutes les réparations serait terminées, et l'école reprendra le lundi suivant. Puis tout ce que Sunset aura à se soucier sera le mois de retenue. Elle souffla. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait mieux à faire.

Il y eut un grognement dans son estomac, Sunset avait envie de quelque chose de sucré. Elle avait un peu d'argent après qu'elle était allée à l'épicerie plus tôt cette semaine, elle décida de s'arrêter à la Pâtisserie du Sugarcube Corner. Elle ferma la fermeture éclaire de sa veste, pour couvrir la vilaine tache sur sa chemise. Les gens pensaient déjà qu'elle était un monstre ; elle ne voulait pas qu'ils pensent également qu'elle était une sale gosse des rues.

Elle trouva la pâtisserie, fidèle à son nom, dans le coin de la rue de Sugarcube. Quand elle poussa la porte et rentra à l'intérieur, toutes les conversation s'arrêta. Presque tout les clients étaient des élèves de l'école. Ils la regardèrent tous avec des mélanges de surprise, d'intérêt et de peur. Ou peut-être que c'était de la colère, Sunset ne pouvait pas le dire, ça lui importait peu.

Sunset s'agita rapidement à cause du silence. "Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ?" demanda-t-elle. Les élèves la regardèrent pendant quelque secondes avant de revenir à leur conversation, mais à voix basse.

Elle serra les poings et se dirigea vers le comptoir, mais pas avec une démarche hautaine et autoritaire comme elle en avait l'habitude. C'était une démarche de honte, accablée par le jugement des yeux de ses pairs qui pesait sur sa conscience.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?" demanda Mme Cake d'un ton plutôt froid. Sunset savait pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas dans les bonnes grâces des Cake

"Juste un cupcake à la fraise avec un scone." soupira Sunset.

Mme Cake retira les deux pâtisseries de leurs plateaux respectifs et les plaça dans un sac avant de le donner à Sunset. Sunset paya le montant demandé et quand elle se retourna pour partir, ses yeux parcoururent cinq visages horriblement familiers assis à une table à l'avant.

_Ignore les simplement, Sunset. Continue de marcher l'air de rien._ Elle avança à un rythme soutenu vers la porte.

"Hey, Sunset," appela Applejack. "Tu peut venir ici une seconde ?"

_Merde._ Sunset sentit une secousse parcourir son dos, et ses jambes l'amenèrent vers les cinq filles. "Quoi ?" demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Applejack pointa une chaise vide à proximité. "Ass ieds -toi avec nous un instant."

Sunset ne le voulait absolument pas, mais elles allaient probablement lui redemander à nouveau, elle s'épargna la peine et pris un siège. "Très bien, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?"

"Bien, euh... " Applejack toussa dans sa main, elle regarda ses amies. Personne d'autre voulait dire quelque chose alors elle continua : "On voulaient juste savoir si tu vas bien."

"Vraiment ?" Sunset croisa ses bras. Elle les regarda une à une, elle mesura le niveau de dédain qu'elle avait pour chacune d'entre elles.

Applejack avec son accent du sud ennuyant et son chapeau ridicule.

Rainbow Dash qui la regarda pendant qu'elle sirotait son smoothie. Autant que Sunset la détestait, elle devait admettre qu'elle admirait les quelques fois où Rainbow lui avait résisté.

Fluttershy qui jouait avec ses cheveux, l'air nerveuse.  _Couarde._

Pinkie qui rebondissait sur son siège, la seule qui avait l'air d'être heureuse ici. Son comportement optimiste et insouciant constant donnait envie à Sunset de s'arracher les cheveux.  _Comment une personne pouvait-elle être aussi agaçante ?_

Puis il y avait Rarity. La diva qui voulait que toute l'école se tourne vers elle. Sunset l'aurait plus détesté si elle n'avait pas cela en commun.

"Ouais, vraiment," insista Applejack. "Écoute, on sais tous qu'on a eu des différents dans l'passé, mais on pensaient que ce serait l'bon moment pour oublier et r'partir de zéro."

"Repartir de zéro." honnêtement Sunset ne pouvait pas croire à ce qui ce passait "Les filles, vous voulez sérieusement être mes amies." rit-elle.

Pinkie Pie hocha la tête avec ferveur. "Uh-huh ! Peut-être que si t'avait des amis, tu ne serais pas une tel despote. Et puis, oh allez ! On n'a jamais trop d'amis !"

Sunset fronça les sourcils.  _Ces filles doivent penser que je suis stupide. _ "D'accord, permettez-moi de poser cette question : vous voulez  _vraiment_ être mes amies ? Ou vous faites simplement une faveur pour Twilight Sparkle ?"

Trois des cinq visages passèrent de chaleureux et accueillent, à de la culpabilité. Pinkie Pie qui était toujours souriante dit : "Les deux !"

Fluttershy s'enfonça dans son siège, "Oh, ce n'est pas que... bien euh... y a un peu de ça... mais nous  _voulons_ être tes amies... en quelque sorte... et euh... " Elle se tut et se cacha derrière ses cheveux roses.

Applejack se frotta l'arrière de son cou. "Bien, oui, on a fait une promesse à Twilight. Mais honnêtement, on veut essayer t'aider, Sunset."

Sunset haussa un sourcil au regard sincère d'Applejack. Ce... n'était pas exactement les réponses qu'elle attendait. Elle se tourna vers Rainbow Dash dont le visage était resté impassible quand Sunset regarda vers elle.

Rainbow croisa son regard et déclara : "Je le fais que comme une faveur. Je ne t'apprécie pas, et si ce n'était pas pour eux, je n'aurais jamais accepté de le faire. Permet-moi de te rappeler qu'au cours de ces trois dernières années, tu as : déchirée notre amitié, intimidée tout le monde, humiliée pratiquement chaque élève de l'école au moins une fois..." Pendant qu'elle parla, sa voix était devenue de plus en plus intense, à ce stade, Rainbow était debout, son visage rouge de colère. "Et n'oublions pas la meilleure partie : tu t'es transformée en démon,  _et t'as essayée de nous tuer !"_

La pâtisserie se tut à nouveau, tout les regards étaient tourner vers Rainbow qui respirait comme si elle avait couru un marathon. Elle retomba sur son siège, croisa les bras et regarda par la fenêtre. "Alors, excuse-moi si je n'ai pas envie d'échanger des câlins avec toi."

C'était la réponse que Sunset attendait, mais elle détestait admettre que ça lui avait fait plus de mal qu'elle l'avait pensé. "Et toi, Rarity ?" Sunset fit face à la seule qui n'avait pas encore donné son opinion.

Les discutions dans la pâtisserie avaient repris à de simple murmure, quand Rarity s'assit dans une calme contemplation. Ses yeux étaient fermés la tête soutenue par sa main.

"Eh bien, Sunset, Rainbow à raison. Depuis que tu es entrée à l'école, tu n'as rien été d'autre qu'un problème, et avec le temps tu es devenue complètement cruelle." Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda droit dans Sunset avec une expression qui n'était ni du jugement, ni de la colère, mais qui perçait tout de même.

Elle continua : "Tu as menti, triché, volé, ridiculisé, menacé et blessé tout le monde autour de toi. Tu n'a rien fait pour qui que ce soit d'autre que toi, et vendredi dernier, nous avons tous vues qui tu étais vraiment."

Sunset s'enfonça dans son propre siège. Les paroles de Rainbow l'avait fait mal, mais la façon dont Rarity lui parlait était bien pire. Elle n'avait pas hurlé à elle ; elle l'avait énoncé calmement. C'était presque comme réécouter les esprits des Éléments.

"Cependant," le regard de Rarity ramollit. "Tu as également montré beaucoup de remords cette même nuit. Et effectivement, j'ai fait une promesse à une amie, mais je sais que nous ne pouvons pas te forcer à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas – "

"Pourquoi pas ?" interrompit Rainbow. "Elle a forcé tout le monde à faire des choses qu'ils ne voulaient pas faire."

Applejack la frappa avec son chapeau. "Chut Rainbow, laisse Rarity finir."

Rarity se racla la gorge. "Comme je disais... si tu ne veux pas être notre amie, alors tant pis, c'est ta décision. Mais si tout ce que tu as dit était honnête, que tu étais désolée, et que tu ne connaissais pas d'autre moyen... alors je suis prête à t'aider et à te montrer à qu'elle point il est merveilleux d'avoir des amis au lieu de repousser tout le monde."

Sunset était silencieuse, une tempête turbulente de pensés et de sentiments la traversait. La plupart d'entre elles voulaient être son amie malgré tout le mal qu'elle leurs avait fait dans le passé. En particulier Rarity, après ce qui c'était passé au Gala de Printemps.

_Est-ce que j'étais sincère quand j'ai dit que j'étais désolée ? Désolée d'avoir échouée, oui. Mais après... c'était moi ou seulement les Éléments qui parlaient ?_ Sunset avait vraiment sentit _quelque chose_ quand Rarity lui avait jeté toutes ses actions passé au visage. Peut-être qu'elle éprouvait effectivement des remords.

Sunset fronça les sourcils. Cela allait contre tous qu'elle croyait ! Elle n'avait pas besoin d'amis ! Et elle détestait tout le monde à cette table !

Pourtant...

À ce stade, elles étaient les seules qui serait même _envisager_ d'être amies avec elle. N'importe qui d'autre lui rirait au nez... et Sunset devrait alors le frapper dans les dents. Elles étaient les seules personnes qui pouvaient l'aider à lever la malédiction. Autant qu'elle détestait l'admettre, elle avait besoin d'eux.

_Jusqu'à que la malédiction soit partie, après je me débarrasserai d'eux !_

Elle leva la tête et regarda leurs visages expectatifs. Avec une profonde respiration, elle dit : "Bien. Je suppose... qu'on pourrait..." Elle sera les dents et continua d'une voix tendue : "on pourrait essayer d'être...  _ amies _ ."

Pinkie se jeta à travers la table et aborda Sunset dans une étreinte serrée, la faisant presque tomber au sol.

"Ohmondieu ! Ça va être extraordinaire ! Tu vas pouvoir venir et passer du temps avec nous, et nous pourrions avoir des soirées pyjama et des fêtes, et aller au cinéma et au centre commercial ensemble ! Ça va être tellement amusant, je ne peux pas attendre ! Nous pourrions être le Canterlot High Five ! Oh attend, on est six maintenant. Hmm, oh, oh, je sais ! Nous serons les Mane Six ! Vous savez, comme une crinière ! Car nous sommes les Wondercots ! Oh je suis si excitée– "

"Pinkie, si tu ne me lâche pas, je vais devoir te faire mal."

Pinkie déballa ses bras de Sunset et retraversa la table d'un air penaud.

Rarity tendit la main et lui tapota l'épaule. "Doucement, ma chère, doucement." Elle sourit à Sunset. "Je suis contente que tu es décidée d'accepter notre offre."

"Ouais, c'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix," murmura Sunset, elle se dépoussiéra. "Première règle : ne pas me toucher." C'était surtout dirigé vers Pinkie et son amour des câlins.

Pinkie s'affala dans son siège. "Awww."

Sunset croisa de nouveau ses bras. "Donc, quoi maintenant ?"

"Bien," parla Fluttershy, qui s'était redressé. Elle serra nerveusement ses doigts ensemble. "Puisque nous sommes amies, pourquoi ne pas nous en dire plus sur toi ?"

"Je suis une licorne magique d'une autre dimension, et j'étais la meilleure élève de la princesse Celestia," déclara automatiquement Sunset.

"Attend, tu viens d'cette autre monde aussi ?" demanda Applejack.

"Oui, Twilight ne vous là pas dit ?"

Elles secouèrent toutes la tête.

Rainbow Dash se pencha en avant. "Et tu as dit que t'étais l'élève de la princesse  _ Celestia _ ? Je pensais que c'était Twilight la princesse ?"

Sunset soupira. Elle regrettait déjà cette histoire d'amitié. "Oui, j'étais l'élève de Celestia. Elle est une princesse dans ce monde. La plus puissante en plus. Mais effectivement, Twilight est également une princesse. Le rite d'ascension doit être mérité. Et je suppose qu'elle l'a mérité," ajouta amèrement Sunset

"Tu connaissais Twilight là bas ?" demanda Pinkie.

"Non, je ne la connaissais pas. J'ai appris à son sujet plus tard quand j'inspectais le portail. En pleines lunes, si on se concentre vraiment, on peut y voir Equestria. J'ai vu quelques-unes de ses sessions d'études avec Celestia dans la salle du trône."

Il y avait une pointe de tristesse dans cœur de Sunset, qui se leva rapidement pour quitter. "Deuxième règle: ne plus me poser de question sur Equestria ou Twilight Sparkle." Elle se tourna vers la sortie et se mit à marcher quand Pinkie l'appela.

"Attend, Sunset, on va à la foire samedi ! Tu veux venir avec nous ?"

"Non."

"Oh allez, s'il te plaît ? C'est quelque chose que font les amis."

"Très bien... je viendrais."  _ Merde ! _

Pinkie applaudit et Sunset leva les yeux au ciel, et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle était a mi-chemin quand elle s'est rendu compte qu'il manquait quelque chose. Elle se retourna et marcha vers la table. Elle claqua la main de Pinkie quand celle-ci atteignit le sac de gâteries que Sunset avait presque laissé derrière.

"Troisième règle : touche à mes affaires et je te fait mal."

Pinkie lui donna un autre sourire penaud.


	5. Étape 5 : Si Jamais tu Changes d'Avis

_ Étape 5 : Si Jamais tu Changes d'Avis _

Il eut un  _ bruit sourd _ quand Sunset laissa tomber le dernier pot de peinture à l'arrière du camion. Elle frotta ses mains sur son jean  et fit une grimace de dégoût quand elle vit qu'elle venait d'étaler de la peinture dessus. 

Elle se détourna de la bordure du trottoir et admira le résultat d'une semaine de dur labeur. La nouvelle façade de l'école était un peu prêt la même que celle d'avant. Principale Celestia avait déclaré que le budget de l'école ne permettait pas de faire quelque chose d'élaboré. Pourtant, Sunset sentit une certaine satisfaction d'avoir aidée à le reconstruire avec son sang, sa sueur, et ses larmes.

Et elle avait juré de ne plus  _ jamais _ le refaire.

Elle avait presque réussi à filer après qu'ils avaient mis la porte d'entrée, mais l'un des ouvriers lui avait 'demandé' poliment de rester pour aider au nettoyage. Et Sunset ne pouvait pas dire lui non.

Le nettoyage avait pris une heure de son temps. Non pas que Sunset avait quelque chose d'autre à faire, mais elle préférait ne rien faire que de travailler plus longtemps que prévu.

Le soleil commença à disparaître en dessous de l'horizon quand les ouvriers partirent. Snips, Snails et Sunset étaient les seuls restant devant l'école. Les deux garçons discutaient entre eux, tandis que Sunset se reposait contre la statue, ses bras fatigués d'une autre journée de travaux manuel.

Quand les deux garçons commencèrent à s'éloigner, Sunset les appela. Elle voulait ce retirer un poids de la poitrine, et il lui avait fallu plusieurs jours pour enfin trouver le courage de leurs dire.

"Snips, Snails," aboya-t-elle. Elle n'avait pas voulu le dire comme ça, mais elle était tellement habituer à les traiter comme ses laquais.

Ils tressaillirent tout deux avant de se retourner lentement, comme deux enfants qui avaient été surpris à voler des bonbons dans la cuisine. Leurs grand yeux de chien battu fit plisser les lèvres de Sunset qui crossa les bras. C'était souvent l'expression qu'ils leurs donnèrent quand ils avaient de mauvaise nouvelle à lui livrer.

Et ils savaient qu'elle détestait les mauvaises nouvelles.

Snips se frotta l'arrière de son cou, et essaya d'éviter le regard de Sunset. "Euh, écoute Sunset, nous ne voulons... euh, on ne veux _plus_ traîner avec toi."

"O-Ouais," continua Snails, qui fit un pas lent en arrière. "Ma maman dit que t'es une mauvaise influence. Et on ne veux plus d'ennuis."

Ils couvrirent leurs visages en prévision de l'arriver imminente de la sentence de Sunset. Elle les regarda à rester dans cette position pendant une minute entière. Elle c'était demander si elle ne devrait pas honnêtement les frapper une dernière fois.

Comme le coup ne vint jamais, Snails baissa ses bras et leva ses yeux vers Sunset avec une expression encore plus stupide que d'habitude. "Euh, tu ne vas pas nous frapper ?"

"Non. Vous voulez que je vous frappe ?"

Snips couvrit la bouche de Snails. "Non, ça ira," dit-il hâtivement.

"Bien." Sunset les dévisagea, elle essaya de trouver les bons mots. Elle ne s'était jamais excusée avant, du moins, pas de son plein gré.

Elle leva la tête vers le ciel orangé et soupira : "Écoutez, vous deux, je voulais juste vous dire..." le son du vent coupa ses marmonnements suivants.

"Quoi ?" demandèrent simultanément Snips et Snails.

"J'ai dit que j'étais désolée, ok ?" Elle apporta son regard vers eux. Ce qui devait être troublant, car ils tressaillirent de nouveau. "Je suis désoler les gars, de vous avoir entraîner avec moi. Vous deux, vous n'avez rien fait d'autre que suivre mes ordres. Rien de tout cela est de votre faute. Donc... je suis désolée."

Sunset avait mal à l'estomac après avoir demander pardon. Mais une petite partie d'elle – une partie ennuyeuse dont elle était de plus en plus consciente – se sentait comme si elle avait besoin de s'excuser auprès des deux qu'elle avait traiter comme ses esclaves depuis un an.

Les deux lui donnèrent un regard d'incompréhension. Ils se regardèrent, avant de regarder Sunset et de se regarder à nouveau.

"Sunset, es que– "Snails se fit couper par une vague de la main de Sunset

"Pas de question ! J'ai juste... juste dit que j'étais désolée, d'accord ? Vous n'avez pas à accepter, mais voilà." Elle commença à partir, passant devant Snips et Snails qui tressaillirent une fois de plus. Elle avait atteint le coin quand Snips l'appela.

"Sunset... euh, merci... euh... tu sais, se qu'on à fait ensemble n'était pas _forcément_ mauvais."

Snails hocha la tête. "Ouais, nous transformer en monstre était assez cool. C'était comme à Halloween."

Sunset secoua simplement la tête et continua à marcher. "Idiots," marmonna-t-elle. Mais, elle était heureuse qu'ils ne la détestaient pas purement et simplement. Dans d'autre circonstance, Sunset aurait facilement pu les manipuler pour qu'ils retravaille pour elle. Mais là... elle n'en avait tout simplement pas le cœur.

Elle _voulait_ être cruel. Elle _voulait_ être méchante. Elle voulait blâmer le monde entier et se venger. Mais à chaque jour qui passe, Sunset avait de plus en plus de mal à nier qu'elle était dans l'erreur. C'était sa faute.

Enfin, pour la plupart.

Elle pouvait encore trouver du réconfort en blâmant la princesse Twilight Sparkle et ses amies. Malheureusement, ce réconfort devint rapidement gênant quand elle se souvenait qu'elle devait être amies avec eux maintenant. C'était une défaite après une autre. Battu, maudit, et maintenant forcée d'être amies avec ceux qui l'avaient mis dans cette situation.

_ Jusqu'à que je dupe les Éléments et que je n'ai plus cette malédiction. Après, je prendrais ma revanche et m'éloignerai d'eux le plus possible ! _

Elle savait que c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Demain sera son premier essai : une journée entière à la foire. Cette simple pensée lui donna des frissons. Il y avait un milliard de chose qu'elle préféré faire que de passer une journée entière avec ces cinq là.

_ Je me demande... si je me ligotait à quelque chose pour ne pas y aller... _

Sunset pâlit. _Ok, maintenant je suis franchement ridicule._

****** 

Sunset se réveilla au son répétitif d'une sonnerie près de ses oreilles. Elle prit son oreiller et le mit sur sa tête pour couvrir le bruit. Finalement, son bon sens reprit le dessus, et elle tendit la main pour arrêter son réveil.

Un silence paisible régna dans sa chambre à nouveau. Sunset referma les yeux, désireuse de se rendormir. _Techniquement, Pinkie n'a jamais dit _quand _je devais y être..._

Maintenant, Sunset croyait presque que l'univers la détestait, car à ce moment précis, son téléphone se mit à sonner dans la poche de sa veste.

_ Ne pas répondre. Laisse le sonner. Tu pourrais être en mesure d'y réchapper.  _ Le téléphone persista à émettre sa sonnerie aiguë. Sunset assortit sa persistance avec son entêtement, elle refusait de bouger de sa position confortable.

Pendant que le téléphone sonnait, elle se demandait comment elles avaient pus avoir son numéros de téléphone. Elle devra leurs demandait la prochaine fois qu'elle les voit.

Après une heure, Sunset était prête à jeter son téléphone par la fenêtre. Elle rampa hors de son matelas, arracha le téléphone de la poche de sa veste, et vérifia l'écran.

_ 157 appels manqués. 156 _ –'bing'– _157 message vocaux. 50 textos. _ Tous d'un seul et même numéros. Le téléphone se mit à vibrer dans la main de Sunset.

_ Jette le, Sunset ! Arrache la batterie, ignore le ! Mais pour l'amour de Celestia,  _ ne répond pas !

Le pouce de Sunset déverrouilla le téléphone avec son pouce et elle le mit près de son oreille. "Allô ?"  _Merde, pourquoi ?_

"Oh mon dieu, Sunset, je commençais à penser que tu n'allais _jamais _répondre !" la voix aiguë de Pinkie perfora le cerveau de Sunset. "T'étais endormie ? Je parie que t'était en train de dormir, normale, c'est samedi ! J'adore dormir les samedis, mais j'aime encore plus sortir avec mes amis ! Et puis il est onze heures tout de même, et Mamie Pie me disait toujours 'l'oiseau qui se lève tôt capture le premier ver' ce qui est un dicton bizarre, parce qu'on n'est pas des oiseaux et qu'on ne mange pas de vers. Oh, mais j'allais oublier, on doit se retrouver au coin de la Rue du Foin à midi pour qu'on puisse passer la journée ensemble ! J'avais oublié de te le dire jeudi et je ne voudrais pas que tu te perde."

"...Oui, Pinkie, je dormais," put enfin répondre Sunset.

"Oopsies, désolée de t'avoir réveillé. Mais il est temps de se lever de toute façon !  _Good morning, good morning! It's such a lovely day! Good morning, good morning_ – _"_

Sunset éteignit brutalement son téléphone, se retenant de le jeté contre le mur. C'était décidé ; c'était Pinkie Pie qu'elle détestait le plus.

Avec un gémissement, elle se leva et regarda son horrible visage endormie dans le miroir. "Je devrais probablement me préparée avant d'être traîner là bas en ressemblant à ça."

Elle rassembla ses vêtements pour la journée et alla à la salle de bain. L'eau était particulièrement froide ce matin. Après s'être habiller, elle se mit un peu de maquillage et partit dans la cuisine. Sunset fit cuire un friand dans le micro-onde. Quand le micro-onde sonna, Sunset sentit une secousse parcourir sa colonne vertébrale, et ses jambes commencèrent à se déplacer de leur propre gré.

"Non, attend une minute ! Je vais y aller, donne-moi une seconde !" Elle prit son téléphone et regarda l'heure. Il était exactement midi.

Sunset saisit le cadre de la porte et essaya de se traîner dans la cuisine pour aller récupérer son déjeuner. Mais le reste de son corps ne l'écouta pas. Avec quelques jurons, Sunset abandonna et sortit par la porte d'entrée, qu'elle claqua brutalement.

"C'est officiellement un châtiment cruel et inhumain."

******

"T'es en retard."

Sunset regarda Rainbow Dash alors qu'elle approchait des cinq filles qui étaient assises à une des tables extérieure d'un petit café. Elles donnèrent toute un sourire accueillant, sauf Rainbow qui l'avait simplement pointer d'un doigt accusateur.

"Pardonnez-moi, _votre altesse_ ; mais j'ai était informé de l'heure qu'à la dernière minute."

"Ne joue pas avec moi," cassa Rainbow "Pinkie nous a dit qu'elle avait passer une heure à essayer de t'appeler."

Pinkie balança sa tête. "Ouais, mais je dois avoir tué ta batterie, car la connexion était morte pendant que je parlais."

"Ouais... c'est ça... la batterie est morte..." Sunset fit en sorte de ne pas établir de contact visuel. "Peu importe, dépêchons-nous d'en finir avec ça."

Rainbow soupira. "Quelle enthousiasme. N'hésite pas à nous laisser dés que t'en aura envie."

_Croie-moi, je le ferais si je pouvais._

Fluttershy posa une main sur l'épaule de Rainbow. "Soyez gentil, vous deux. Nous sommes là pour nous amuser, vous vous souvenez ?"

Sunset regarda le bout de la rue où une multitude de stands et de tables avaient été mis en place. Des jeux de carnaval avaient été dispersés entre les stands de bibelots, et Sunset pouvait même voir un zoo au loin. Rien de tout cela avait l'air réellement attrayant.

"Ouais, je suis pas sur que nous avons la même définition du mot 'amusant'." déclara sceptiquement Sunset. Elle sentit un bras envelopper son cou quand Pinkie la tira dans une étreinte.

"Oh, ne fait pas la rabat-joie, Sunset ! Il y a plein de truc d'amusant à la foire !"

"Pinkie, tu viole la première règle," dit Sunset d'un ton irrité.

Pinkie retira son bras, mais son sourire ne quitta pas son visage. "J'ai très envie d'aller voir le spectacle de magie !"

Fluttershy pointa l'extrémité de la rue. "J'aimerais vraiment aller au zoo. Si ça ne dérange personne..."

"J'ai fait un parie avec R.D." annonça Applejack. "Celle qui remportera le moins de prix aux stands, devra aller à l'école habillé d'une robe froufrou faite par Rarity."

Rarity leva les yeux du smoothie qu'elle venait de finir. "Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été informé ?"

"Tu l'ai maintenant. Alors ?" sourit Rainbow.

"Hum." Rarity se leva de sa chaise et jeta son gobelet à la poubelle. "D'accord, je vais le faire, mais seulement parce que je veux absolument voir Applejack dans une robe à froufrou."

"Hey, qu'es' qui te fait penser que j'vais perdre ?"

"Rien, mais une fille à le droit de rêver."

Sunset massa ses tempes, et jura sous son souffle. "Vous allez juste rester assis et parler, ou vous allez _faire_ quelque chose ? Car si c'est pour ne rien faire, j'aurais mieux fait de rester à la maison."

Le sourire de Rainbow disparut dans une mine renfrognée. "Alors pourquoi tu ne rentre pas ?"

Sunset essaya de se retourner et de partir mais ses bottes restèrent coller au sol. Elle regarda de nouveau Rainbow et grogna : "Je ne peux pas."

"Pourquoi pas ?"

Sunset attendit que ses cordes vocales agisses d'elles-mêmes. Une vague de peur la traversa, elle pouvait sentir son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. _Merde, elles vont découvrir la malédiction ! Je suis foutue !_

Elle ne se souciait pas qu'elles avaient de bonnes intentions. Si elles découvres qu'elles pouvaient lui faire faire tout ce qu'elles voulaient en demandant simplement, sa vie serait un enfer. C'était déjà assez mauvais qu'elles la commande involontairement. Si elles le faisaient consciemment...

Mais, les mots ne virent jamais. Il n'y avait aucune sensation dans sa gorge comme il en avait généralement quand on lui posait une question. Sunset cligna des yeux quand elle comprit.

_Je suis pas obligée de leur parler de la malédiction ! Je peut mentir à ce sujet ! Je n'ai pas à leur dire !_ Il semblerait que les Éléments avait été légèrement miséricordieux. Sunset aurait dansé sur place si il n'y avait pas les regards confus qu'elle recevait. Elle n'avait toujours pas répondu à la question de Rainbow.

"Euh... parce que je suis tellement heureuse de passer la journée avec vous tous !"  _Ahh, ça fait du bien de mentir à nouveau !_

"Vous voyez ? Je vous ai dit qu'elle aller finir par nous aimer !" acclama Pinkie.

Rainbow donna un regard sceptique à Sunset et à Pinkie avant de se lever et de commencer à partir en bas de la rue.

Sunset ricana derrière elle.  _Ne t'en fais pas, Dash, le sentiment est mutuelle._

Ne voulant pas commencer une scène, le groupe quitta le café et décida d'explorer touts les stands avant d'aller au spectacle de magie et de finir la journée au zoo.

Les stands où elles s'arrêtèrent avaient divers peluches et bibelots, qui ne plaisaient pas à Sunset. Lorsque qu'un des vendeurs lui demanda si elle était intéressée par quelque chose, Sunset refusa brièvement et brutalement, quelque chose qu'elle aurait probablement fait même sans sa malédiction.

Elles passèrent plus d'une demi-heure à un petit stand de bijoux, à attendre que Rarity se décide si oui ou non elle voulait en acheter un.

Elle mit une paire de boucle d'oreilles assez coûteuse, et s'admira dans le miroir. "Qu'en pense-tu, Sunset ? Est-ce qu'elle me vont bien ?"

Sunset s'appuya contre le comptoir, la quintessence de l'ennui gravée sur son visage. Pourquoi Rarity lui demandait son avis, elle ne le comprendra jamais. "Je pense qu'elles te donne l'air d'une bau – "

"Ooh, c'est un collier de rubis ?" Rarity s'élança vers une autre table.

Sunset soupira de soulagement. Elle était contente que Rarity lui avait coupé la parole, elle aurait détesté la fin de sa phrase.

En fin de compte, Rarity décida qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'acheter l'un des bijoux exposés. "Ils sont tous très beau, mais je ferait mieux de garder mon argent pour les fêtes."

"Eh bien, me faire perdre une demi-heure pour rien," grommela Sunset à elle-même. Elle jeta un regard discret à Rarity qui continua à marcher comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

Elles s'arrêtèrent à tout les stands de jeu, à regarder qui d'Applejack et de Rainbow Dash gagnera le plus de prix. Applejack remporta la bataille de pistolet à eau et Rainbow riposta en l'écrasant au lancer franc. Le stand suivant était le jeu classique du fait-tomber-des-boîtes-de-conserves-avec-une-balle.

Applejack et Rainbow se relayèrent pour faire des tirs parfaits, jusqu'à ce que finalement Rainbow jaugea mal son lancer, et laissa une conserve debout.

Après avoir récupérer son prix qui était un gros ours en peluche, Applejack prit une balle et la tendit à Sunset. "Allez, sucre d'orge, pourquoi n'pas t'amuser un peu au lieu de faire la tête ?"

Sunset supposa que c'était censé être une faveur, car sa main régit et prit la balle. Elle haussa les épaules, décidant que jouer une fois ne le tuera pas. Après avoir jongler avec la balle à quelque reprisse, Sunset regarda la pile de conserves avec une concentration intense. Si elle allait le faire, elle allait le faire bien.

Elle apporta son bras en arrière, et lança la balle de toutes ses forces, puis la regarda partir... droit à côté des conserves jusqu'au travers de la toile de tente du stand.

Rainbow partit dans un rire incontrôlable, les larmes au yeux. "Oh punaise, que c'était moisie !"

"Wow" Applejack se frotta l'arrière de son cou. "C'était... inattendu."

Sunset regarda bouche bée le trou qu'elle avait fait. Comment elle avait pu louper un tir pareille ? Elle sentit son œil se contracter quand Rainbow était entraîner au sol par son fou rire.

Le gérant du stand regarda le trou puis Sunset. "Euh, vous voulez réessayer ?"

Sunset le regarda avec des yeux noir, "Oui, j'aimerai réessayer."

Il mit une autre balle sur le comptoir et fit quelque pas de côté. Sunset attrapa la balle et visa les boîtes de conserves à nouveau. Elle avait presque envie de viser la tête de Rainbow qui était toujours en train de rire, mais elle savait que sa n'allait certainement pas lui donner des points d'amitiés.

Elle lança la balle et la regarda voler une fois de plus, cette fois droit dans les conserves qui s'écrasa au sol dans un vacarme. Sunset se retourna et pointa Rainbow. "Ah ! Dans ta face !"

Toujours souriante, Rainbow se releva. "Ouais, effectivement. Belle manière d'enfin les renverser."

Sunset voulut lui donner une réplique cinglante mais fut interrompue par le gérant du stand. "Voilà votre prix, mademoiselle." Il lui tendit une petite licorne rose en peluche.

_ Quelle ironie _ , pensa Sunset qui prit la peluche dans ses mains.

"Aww." dit Pinkie qui s'était matérialisée derrière l'épaule de Sunset. "Comment tu vas l'appeler ?"

"Rien. Pourquoi devrais-je nommer un objet inanimé ?"

"Car c'est amusant, idiote !"

Sunset leva les yeux au ciel et poussa la peluche dans les mains de Pinkie. "Tu as qu'à le garder. Je suis sûr que vous serez très heureux ensemble."

Pinkie secoua la tête et la repoussa. "Je ne peux pas la prendre, c'est ton prix ! En plus, je suis sûre qu'elle sera  _ plus _ heureuse avec toi ! Vous avez beaucoup plus en commun !"

"Elle ?" Sunset baissa les yeux vers la licorne. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir un aspect particulièrement féminin.  _ Bien sûr, dans ce monde, toutes les licornes sont généralisées comme des créatures féminines. _

_Hum, très bien, je vais te garder. _Sunset aborda un sourire sinistre. _Je vais t'appeler Twilight Sparkle et quand on rentreras à la maison, je vais te montrer ton nouveau château. Le dessus de ma poêle !_ "Héhéhéhé." 

"Tu vois ? Je savais que vous allez vous entendre !" rayonna Pinkie.

****** 

"Venez voir le Suprême et Mystique Artémis Lulamoon," Rainbow lut l'affiche devant la scène improvisée. "Lulamoon... Lulamoon... Attend, ce n'est pas le nom de famille de Trixie ?"

Rarity hocha la tête. "Oui, je suppose que ça doit être son père."

"Ughh, Pinkie, tu veux vraiment voir ça ?"

Pinkie hocha la tête et dit : "Uh-huh ! J'ai entendu dire qu'il était vraiment bon. Pas comme Trixie qui est moyen, mais vraiment _bon_ ! Il a fait un acte d'ouverture à Las Vegas !"

"Bien, on a déjà prévus de le voir de toute façon, on feraient mieux de prendre nos places," soupira Rainbow.

Pour une fois, Sunset était d'accord avec elle. Ce sera certainement une autre perte colossale de temps. Trixie était lamentable au mieux ; son père ne pouvait pas être beaucoup mieux si il était le seul à lui enseigner.

Elles prirent leurs sièges près du premier rang, Pinkie sautillait sur sa chaise avec enthousiasme. Sunset vit qu'une assez grande foule s'était rassemblée pour le spectacle.  _ Ils vont être déçus, heureusement que c'est gratuit. _

Une fumée violette recouvra la scène d'un coup, et un homme y apparut. Il était grand avec des cheveux argenté et une barbiche bien taillée, il était vêtu d'un costume bleu qui avait l'air assez cher, avec des chaussures blanches et une cape violette.

"Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs !" commença-t-il avec une voix de fanfaron. "Bienvenue au spectacle de magie du...  _ Suprême et Mystique Artémis Lulamoon ! _ " Des lumières et des étincelles apparurent un peu partout sur la scène, et le public applaudit.

"Ce n'était pas de la magie, juste de la pyrotechnie." sourit Artémis.

Une vague de rire déferla sur la foule. Sunset souffla une de ses mèche de cheveux rebelle.

"Ah, je peux déjà dire que vous êtes un bon public !" Il fouilla dans son sac et y sortit un grand bouquet de fleurs qu'il jeta dans la foule. Certaines filles du public essaya de le rattraper, mais les fleurs éclata en bulles qui se firent emporter par le vent.

Tandis que les filles étaient déçues, le reste du public applaudit d'étonnement.

"Pfft, c'était juste de la poudre au yeux." murmura Sunset, pour se faire taire par Rainbow.

"Bien, il est temps pour de la _vraie_ magie !" annonça Artémis qui tira une baguette de sa manche. "Maintenant, avec mes mots magique, je vais..." Il parcourra des yeux le public jusqu'à qu'il vit Pinkie Pie. "Vous là, jeune fille, je vais vous léviter jusqu'à la scène !"

Pinkie eut le souffle couper et un sourire apparut sur son visage, un sourire qui – Sunset crut – ne pouvait physiquement pas tenir sur son visage.

Artémis agita sa baguette. "Un, deux, trois,  _ Lulamoon ! _ " La chaise de Pinkie se mit instantanément à s'élever dans les airs et à flotter vers la scène.

La foule commença à murmurer dans l'excitation ; même Sunset devait admettre qu'elle était émerveiller. Une telle magie ne devrait pas être possible dans ce monde.

Pinkie débarqua sur la scène et applaudit. "C'était  _ génial ! _ "

"Content que vous avez aimer, mais je n'ai pas terminer ! Pour mon prochain tour, je vais sortir un lapin de vos cheveux !" Il fouilla pendant quelque seconde dans le nid qu'était les cheveux de Pinkie, avant de froncer les sourcils. "Tien, ce n'est pas normale." Il retira son bras, avec dans sa main non pas un lapin blanc, mais un petit reptile vert. "C'est un bébé crocodile ?"

"Nope." sourit Pinkie, qui reprit la créature écailleuse. "C'est un bébé alligator, mon animale de compagnie, Gummy ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'a pas de dents, voyez ?" Pinkie ouvrit la bouche de l'alligator et montra les gencives roses de celui-ci.

Artémis se gratta la tête. "Eh bien, il a une certaine magie à lui tout seul." Il sourit quand le public se mit à rire de leurs pitreries. "Peu importe,  _ Lulamoon ! _ " La chaise repartit en lévitation jusqu'à son point d'origine entre Sunset et Rainbow. 

Sunset regarda Pinkie et Gummy. "Pourquoi tu as un bébé alligator dans tes cheveux ?"

"Parce que tout le monde à des poissons."

"Maintenant," continua Artémis, "j'aurais besoin d'un volontaire disposer à venir m'aider pour le prochain tour, s'il vous plaît ?"

Sunset sentit sa main se lever. "Je vais le faire !"  _ Quoi ? Il ne le demandait pas à moi ! Et il a dit un  _ volontaire _ ! _

Mais le mal était déjà fait, Artémis la remarqua et lui fit signe de monter sur scène.

"Allez, Sunset, whoohoo !" acclama Pinkie.

"Ch'uis surprise qu'elle se porte volontaire." murmura Applejack à Rarity qui hocha la tête en accord.

Sunset piétina vers la scène, avec un visage colérique. "Très bien, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ?"

"Eh bien d'abord, souriez. Ce serait dommage que votre si jolie visage reste coincé comme ça." plaisanta Artémis.

"Non."

"Oh, vous êtes une boule de soleil n'est-ce pas ?" À ce moment, une sphère lumineuse apparut au dessus de la tête de Sunset, et le public éclata de rire un fois de plus. "Dite-moi au moins votre nom."

"Sunset Shimmer."

"Bien, Sunny, pour mon prochain tour, je vais vous couper en deux !"

La mine colérique de Sunset s'était rapidement changé en une expression d'horreur. "Quoi ?"

"Oh, allez, ça va être drôle !" Il pointa sa baguette vers le rideau derrière lui, qui s'ouvrit pour révéler une longue boîte horizontale. "Vous vous glissez là dedans, et je vous coupe en deux, puis je sépare les deux parties pour le monter au public. Ensuite, je vais sortir dehors pour prendre un milk-shake et revenir à temps pour vous remettre en un seul morceau."

"Ce n'est pas drôle," grogna Sunset.

Artémis lui tapota le nez. "Alors vous, mon amie, avez besoin d'un meilleur sens de l'humour." Il se redressa. "De toute façon, vous vous êtes déjà porter volontaire, donc allez dans la boîte !"

À contrecœur, Sunset se dirigea vers la boîte et rentra à l'intérieur. Artémis ferma les deux parties, ce qui laissa exposée que la tête et les pieds de Sunset. Il fit apparaître une scie et la positionna au milieux de la boîte.

_ Si je meurs maintenant, ma plus grande réalisation aura été d'avoir  _ presque _ pris possession d'Equestria. C'est une triste pensée._

Sunset avait entendu que ce genre de tour était réalisé tout le temps, mais elle pensait que les personnes qui se portaient volontaires le savaient à l'avance, et qu'il y avait un mannequin dans la seconde moitié de la boîte. Maintenant qu'elle y était, Sunset commençait sérieusement à penser qu'elle était sur le point de se faire couper en deux.

"Bien, les enfants, je vous demande de ne pas le refaire à la maison. Êtes-vous prête, Sunset ?"

"Non, et je pense que vous êtes fou !"

Artémis haussa les épaules. "On m'a dit pire.  _ Lulamoon !" _

Sur ces mots, il commença à scier la boîte dans la fente séparant les deux parties. Sunset ferma les yeux et attendit que les dents de la lame la cisaille lentement.

_ J'espère que vous êtes contents, Éléments ! Je vais mourir et c'est entièrement de votre faute ! _

Après quelques minutes, Sunset ouvrit un œil car elle se demandait pourquoi elle n'avait pas encore sentit de douleur atroce. Artémis la fixa avec une expression perplexe.

"Je me demandais combien de temps vous alliez rester comme ça." Il posa une main sur chaque côté de la boîte et cria :  _ "Lulamoon !" _ Avec un simple pression, il sépara les deux moitiés. Sunset avait la plus étrange sensation de picotement qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti.

"Qu'est-ce que..." Elle agita son pied, et le vit bouger de l'autre boîte. "C'est... étrange."

Le public applaudit comme jamais, et Artémis commença à s'incliner. "Merci, merci, c'était un exploit facile."

"Hé, vous allez me recoller maintenant ?"

Artémis se mit à rire. "Mais bien sur, mais seulement si vous dites le mot magique."

Sunset roula des yeux et grommela quelque chose.

"Désoler, je ne vous est pas entendu."

"Lulamoon," dit Sunset juste assez fort pour être entendu. Elle entendit les deux parties se remettre ensemble, et la sensation de picotement au milieu de son ventre disparue. Elle sortit de la boîte et vérifia si elle n'avait pas de cicatrice sur le ventre.

"Je ne comprend pas," lâcha-t-elle dans la stupéfaction. "Comment avez vous fait ça ?"

"Voyons, Sunny, un magicien ne révèle jamais ses secrets."

Sunset croisa les bras. "C'est ce que dit les amateurs quand la réponse est évidente, mais bien caché."

"Amateur vous dites ?" Artémis frappa dans ses mains et était rapidement envelopper dans de la fumée violette. Quand elle se dissipa, à la place d'Artémis il avait un lapin qui mâchait une carotte. "Je me suis transformé en lapin." La bouche du lapin bougea en parfaite synchronisation avec les mots que Sunset entendit, mais elle refusa de croire que c'était effectivement le lapin qui parlait. "Pouvez-_vous_ vous transformer en lapin ? Je ne croie pas."

"Non, mais je peux me transformer en démon et vous manger d'une seule bouchée."

Il eut une pause, puis le lapin éclata de rire. Il leva les yeux vers elle et lui dit : "Je vous aime bien, Sunny, vous avez de bonne réplique." Puis avec une autre explosion de fumée violette l'Artémis humain réapparut.

"S'il vous plaît, des applaudissements pour ma charmante assistante." Il fit un signe à Sunset, dont les mains sortirent de leurs poches et commencèrent à applaudir d'eux-même. Le public donna à son tour de fort applaudissement, bien qu'aucun d'entre eux surpassa les acclamations de Pinkie. Sunset sentit la chaleur monter à ses joues et essaya de cacher son rougissement.

Artémis lui tapota la tête et lui murmura à l'oreille : "Vous savez, vous devriez vraiment sourire plus souvent. J'ai découvert qu'on vas beaucoup plus loin dans la vie quand on souris."

Sunset grogna.  _ Au moins, il n'a pas dit 's'il vous plaît'. _ "Merci pour le conseils. Je m'en souviendrai."

"Bien. Mesdames et Messieurs, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Revenez demain pour plus de tours ahurissants ! Sur ce, je vous dit adieu !" Dans un dernier nuage de fumée, Artémis disparu après avoir laisser une fusée qui explosa dans les airs dans une pluie de lumière.

Dès que Sunset descendit de la scène, Pinkie se précipita vers elle. "Wow, Sunset, c'était extraordinaire ! Tu était excellente sur scène! Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être scié en deux ?"

"C'est bizarre" Sunset frotta inconsciemment son ventre.  _ Je déteste l'admettre, mais c'était assez impressionnant... pour un spectacle de magie. _

****** 

Après le spectacle, le groupe s'arrêta pour manger. Sunset n'arriva pas à trouver un stand qui ne vendait pas quelque chose qui était frits ou gras. Au finale, elle décida de prendre un hot-dog.

Assis à une petite table, Sunset écouta Rarity parler de la mode de cet automne, tandis que Rainbow et Applejack contèrent leurs prix. Rainbow avait gagné par seulement un anneau d'araignée.

Applejack gémit et posa sa tête sur la table. "Je déteste les robes à froufrou."

Rarity lui tapota l'épaule. "Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chère, je vais te faire une si belle robe, que tout les garçons n'aurons d'yeux que pour toi."

"Génial..."

Sunset sourit. Elle devait admettre qu'elle adorerait voir ça.

Elles se déplacèrent en direction de leur dernière destination : le zoo. Fluttershy discuta avec enthousiasme sur l'ensemble des différents animaux mignons qui était sur l'affiche, Pinkie semblait également être intéressée.

Le parc animalier sentait le vieux foin et les excréments, ce qui dégoutta Sunset. Malgré qu'elle avait autrefois été un poney, Sunset n'avait jamais eu un grand penchant pour les animaux, du moins, pas les stupides de ce monde.

Cependant, Fluttershy était attirée vers eux comme une abeille était attirée par du miel. Elle s'approcha d'un mouton et se mit à caresser sa laine. "Oh, tu es  _ siii _ doux ! _ " _

Le mouton laissa échapper un heureux "Bêêê", en réponse.

Sunset erra, et fit attention à ne pas marcher sur quelque chose qui ressemblait de prêt ou de loin à des granulés pour animaux. Malgré qu'elle évitait le contact avec les animaux, tout le monde semblaient s'amuser.

"Hé regarde, Sunset." Pinkie pointa un poney brun. "Un de tes cousins !"

"Ah, ah. Très drôle," dit Sunset. Elle sentit quelque chose prendre le dos de sa veste et commencer à tirer dessus. Elle baissa les yeux pour voir une chèvre mâcher sa veste en cuir.

"Qu'est-ce que– hé ! Laisse ma veste tranquille !" Sunset tira sur sa veste pour que la chèvre la libère, mais elle à simplement grogner et continuer à mâcher. "Allez ouste !" Elle la tapa.

Fluttershy leva les yeux du cochon qu'elle nourrissait. "Oh. Umm, Sunset, s'il te plaît allez y doucement."

"Lâche ma veste, chèvre stupide ou je te jure que je vais– "

_ Shriiiip. _

Sunset tomba à la renverse dans le foin, tandis que la chèvre mâcha le tissus noir qui sortait de sa bouche.

Fluttershy se précipita et tendit la main à Sunset. "Oh mon dieu, tu vas bien ?

"Non, je ne vais  _ pas _ bien !" Sunset frappa la main de Fluttershy, se releva, et montra la grande déchirure de sa veste déjà ruiné. "Cette stupide chèvre à bouffée ma veste ! Comment peut-elle manger du cuir ?"

Fluttershy fit quelque pas en arrière. "Oh, euh bien, je suis sûr qu'elle est extrêmement désolée."

"Ce n'est qu'un animal stupide ! Et être désolée, ne vas pas résoudre le problème !" Elle poussa l'épaule de Fluttershy. "Il a _ fallu _ que tu me mène dans se foutue zoo ! C'est de  _ ta _ faute !"

Rainbow s'élança et repoussa Sunset dans le foin.

"Dégage, Shimmer ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute ! Tu n'a rien fait d'autre que te plaindre aujourd'hui ! Si tu ne veux pas rester ici, alors pourquoi pas nous faire une faveur et partir !" lui cria Rainbow.

"Volontiers !" Après une secousse familière qui parcourra son dos, Sunset se leva et partit loin de la Fluttershy pleurante et de la Rainbow fumante.

"Sunset, attend– " Sunset mit ses mains sur ses oreilles, pour ne pas entendre ce que Pinkie avait à lui dire. Elle était enfin libéré de sa faveur, il était hors de question qu'elle revienne.

_ Je savais que c'était une idée stupide ! _


	6. Étape 6 : Car ça va Faire du Bruit

_ Étape 6 : Car ça va Faire du Bruit _

Sunset refléchit sur la beauté du crépuscule qui s'installait sur le pont en bois d'un des parcs les plus connus de Canterlot. Le pont surplombait un ruisseaux qui ondulait les derniers reflets du soleil. Elle avait toujours aimé ce moment de la journée dont elle était l'homonyme anglais.

Elle mit ses mains sur la balustrade en bois et posa sa tête dessus. Aujourd'hui avait été un échec lamentable. Elle avait assez bien réussi jusqu'à l'incident du zoo.

_ Pourquoi je n'arrête pas de pensée à ce sujet ? Je devrais être heureuse de m'être débarrassée d'eux. _ Elle souffla une mèche de cheveux qui pendait devant son visage.  _Bien sur, sa va être plus difficile d'être leurs amies maintenant. Ouais, c'est assez mauvais._

Sunset gémit, et mit ses mains dans ses poches, seulement pour sentir quelque chose de doux qui percuta l'un d'eux. Elle sortit la licorne rose qu'elle avait gagné à la foire et fronça les sourcils. "Twilight Sparkle." La licorne la regarda avec ses yeux en boutons.

"Tu sais que c'est ta faute, hein ? T'es rentrer à la maison pour jouer les princesses, en me lassant coincé ici à pratiquement me faire torturer ! Je te noierai dans la rivière si je n'avais pas très envie de te mettre le feu !"

La licorne la dévisagea.

"Et je parle à une poupée, maintenant. Je suis vraiment en train de toucher le fond." Elle la posa sur la rambarde à côté d'elle et continua à regarder son reflet déformé dans l'eau. "Pourquoi c'est deux mondes sont si obsédés par l'amitié ? J'ai juste essayé de faire ma vie sans à avoir à compter sur quelqu'un d'autre. Est-ce vraiment si mal ?"

_ Tu as également essayé d'usurper le trône avec des étudiants que t'as décérébré et de tuer une princesse.  _ Sunset s'affala contre la balustrade avec ses bras sur les côtés.

_ D'accord, je suis peut-être aller un peu trop loin... mais j'avais une bonne raison...  _ Sunset fronça les sourcils. Elle  _avait_ un bonne raison, n'est-ce pas ? Elle était sûre qu'elle en avait une, mais elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler de ce que c'était.

"Bou !"

Sunset laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise avant de se retourner brusquement. "Aghh !" cria-t-elle de nouveau.

Twilight Sparkle qui avait la main sur sa bouche pour réprimer son rire, se tenait devant elle. "Je suis désolée, j'ai toujours voulu faire ça."

Sunset la fixa pendant que son cerveau finissait de redémarrer. Elle serra les poings et grogna : "Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ?"

"Je promène mon chien, Spike. Dit bonjour, Spike !"

Sunset regarda vers le bas et vit un chien familier qui reniflait sa botte. Spike qui remuait sa queue en permanence, leva les yeux vers elle et donna quelque aboiements heureux.

Sunset mit ses mains sur son font pour le masser.  _ Bien s _ _û_ _ r, elles ont le même chien,  _ elle gémit.  _ Et elles ne savent pas quand me laisser tranquille. _

Twilight soupira, toute sa joie était partie de son visage. "Écoute, je sais que tu ne m'aime pas– "

"Non, Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire dire_ ça_ ?"

"–Ce qui me rends encore plus confuse sur le pourquoi tu m'as sauvé cette nuit-là. Si tu ne m'aime pas, alors pourquoi tu as fait ça ?"

Les épaules de Sunset s'affala, elle détourna les yeux pour ne pas voir le regard déterminée de Twilight.

"Quoi ? Tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ?"

"Non, je ne sais pas," mentit Sunset.

Twilight croisa les bras. "Alors, c'est que tu ne dois pas autant me détester que tu le croie."

Sunset se retourna vers Twilight, un feu brûlait dans ses yeux. "Non, Twilight. Je te hais," dit-elle lentement. "Je te hais tellement, que ça fait mal parfois. Le simple fait de penser à toi, me donne la chaire de poule. Tu es comme un cauchemar récurent duquel je ne peux pas me réveiller, peut importe combien j'essaye."

Twilight fit quelques pas en arrière, la souffrance dans ses yeux. "Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?"

La pression sur la gorge de Sunset était revenu. "Ce n'est pas ce que _tu_ as fait ; c'est ce que l'autre Twilight Sparkle a fait !"

Twilight piétina son pied, ce qui surprit Spike qui aboya alors que les filles élevèrent leurs voix."Là, tu recommence avec cette 'autre Twilight Sparkle' ! De quoi tu parle ? Il n'y a pas d'autre moi !"

"Si, il y en a une ! Il y a une qui vit dans un autre monde et elle a ruiné ma vie !"

"Pfft." Twilight leva les yeux au ciel. "Tu ne t'attends sérieusement pas à ce que je croie quelque chose comme ça ?"

"Non, absolument pas."

"Alors pourquoi tu me dis ça au lieu de la vérité ?"

"Parce que  _ c'est _ la vérité !" Sunset regarda Spike qui aboyait toujours. "Ferme-la toi !"

Spike affaissa ses oreilles et partit se cacher derrière la jambe de Twilight. Twilight lança un regard menaçant à Sunset et la pointa du doigt.

"D'abord, tu ne cris pas sur mon chien. Et ensuite, tu es folle ? Tu pense sérieusement qu'il y a un monde alternatif avec une autre moi ?"

Sunset frappa la main de Twilight. "Non, je ne suis pas folle. Et je ne  _ pense _ pas qu'il y a un autre monde, je  _ sais _ qu'il y en a un." Sunset se retourna et commença à partir du pont avant de s'arrêter.  _ Je crois que je sais comment me débarrasser d'elle. _

Elle se retourna. "Twilight, tu veux vraiment connaître la vérité ? Parce qu'elle risque de détruire touts fondements auxquelles tu croie. Je pourrais détruire t'as vision du monde, là. Tu le veux vraiment ?"

Twilight ouvrit la bouche, puis hésita, et se mordit la lèvre. Elle se tut un instant, ses yeux regarda partout autour du parc quand elle réfléchissait. "Que peux-tu savoir qui pourrait changer ma vision du monde ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Sunset s'approcha d'elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux. "La magie existe, Twilight Sparkle. Et je ne parle pas des petits tours de carte pour gosse. Mais de la  _ vraie _ magie. Avec des sorts, des potions et des... malédictions. Et il y a un monde parallèle où on peut facilement exploiter la magie et en faire des choses auxquelles tu ne peux même pas  _ rêver _ ."

Twilight prit un peu de recul, la bouche ouverte en signe d'incrédulité. Elle la regarda, fascinée par les yeux intenses de Sunset. "Tu... tu mens..." Sunset pouvait entendre le doute dans sa voix. "Tu dois être en train de mentir, ou tu es folle ! La magie n'existe pas !"

Sunset sourit. "Oui, en effet, Twilight. La magie est extrêmement faible ici, au point de non-existence. Mais il y a un monde qui est connecté à celui-ci où il est si puissant, qu'ils ont fait des villes en  _ nuage _ . Leur souveraine peut même  _ déplacer le soleil _ , Twilight."

Twilight fit un autre pas en arrière, et faillit trébucher sur Spike. "Ce n'est... n'est pas... ça ne ce peut pas."

Satisfaite, Sunset se retourna pour partir. "C'est ce que je pensais. Tu ne veux pas entendre la vérité, Twilight. Tu n'es pas prête pour ça. Rentre chez toi, et oublie ce que je t'ai dit. Tu dormira mieux la nuit." Sunset s'éloigna du pont, avec un sourire continue sur son visage. Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de jeter un dernier coup d' œil à Twilight. Elle savait qu'elle la trouvera qu'avec une expression confuse ou effrayé.

_ Voilà. Je pense que je n'aurais plus à me soucier d'elle avant très longtemps. _

****** 

Rarity était assise avec ses amies dans le café où elles étaient en début de journée. Elles avaient finalement réussi à arrêter les larmes de Fluttershy et essayèrent de profiter des tasses de chocolat chaud qu'elles avaient commandées. Rarity remua la sienne avec une cuillère, pour mélanger la crème, avant d'en prendre une gorgée.

_ Nous avions faits de bons progrès. Bon... peut-être pas de _ bons _ progrès, mais c'était un début. Si Sunset s'était effectivement amuser, nous aurions pu réussir._

Elle sortit de ses pensées quand Rainbow claqua sa tasse déjà vide contre la table.

"C'est stupide ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on perds notre temps avec elle ? C'est évident qu'elle ne veut pas être notre amie, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on prend la peine d'essayer ?"

Pinkie lécha la tache de crème fouettée qu'elle avait sur le nez. "Parce que tout le monde à besoin d'un ami, Dashie, _surtout_ Sunset. Et si on n'essaye pas d'être amie avec elle, elle pourrait redevenir méchante avec tout le monde ! " Pinkie s'exclama. "Ou pire ! Elle pourrait se retransformer en démon et lancer des boules de feu partout !" 

Rainbow mit son coude sur la table et posa sa tête sur sa main. "Mouais, je ne croie pas que sa se reproduira."

"Peu importe," Rarity prit la parole, "Nous avons fait la promesse d'essayer de l'aider, et nous devons respecter nos promesses. Et bien que je ne suis pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de construire une amitié sur une promesse, nous devrions tenter de trouver un moyen."

"Tu te fiche de moi, Rarity ! Elle a pratiquement crié sur Fluttershy et tu veux continuer à essayer d'être son amie."

Rarity leva une main. "Je ne dis pas qu'elle ne devra pas présenter des excuses, mais nous devons également considérer qu'elle a pratiquement passé ses trois dernières années, soit seul, soit avec quelqu'un qu'elle manipulait. Nous ne pouvons pas nous attendre à ce qu'elle change du jour au lendemain."

Applejack hocha la tête. "Rarity a raison. On doit essayer d'discuter simplement avec elle et apprendre à la connaître. On d'vrait être en mesure d'éviter s'genre de situation, si on commence par faire c'qu'elle aime."

Rainbow laissa échapper un grognement de frustration. "Fluttershy, t'es avec moi, hein ? Tu ne peut pas encore sérieusement vouloir être amie avec Sunset Shimmer ?"

Fluttershy resta à dévisager son chocolat. "Bien... euh... la chèvre _à_ manger sa veste quand même..."

Rainbow leva ses bras. "Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas avec vous les filles ? Écoutez, je comprend que vous voulez respecter la promesse qu'on a fait à Twilight, mais c'est perdu d'avance ! Sunset ne changera jamais !"

"C'est pas juste R.D. On peut pas arrêter ni la juger simplement pour ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui." déclara Applejack.

"Je ne la juge pas seulement sur aujourd'hui. Je la juge sur tous qu'elle a fait depuis qu'elle est entré au lycée !"

Applejack lui jeta un regard sévère. "Maintenant, ça suffit Dash. Elle s'est excusée pour ça... plus ou moins. C'est du passé maintenant. On doit passer à autre chose et l'aider à être une meilleur personne."

Rainbow laissa tomber sa tête contre la table. "Vous êtes désespérantes." Elle la releva et regarda chacune d'entre elles. "Ok, je laisse aller pour cette fois. Mais je vous jure, que si elle vas encore trop loin..." Rainbow donna un coup de poing dans sa paume. "Je vais lui faire regretter !"

******

Le réveille de Twilight sonna à l'heure où il l'avait toujours fait, elle appuya sur le bouton de répétition espérant obtenir quelques minutes de sommeil en plus. Quelque chose d'humide commença à chatouiller son visage et elle se mit à rire.

"Spike, arrête. Ahahah, Spike ! D'accord, très bien, je me lèves !"

Elle se leva de son lit, avec Spike dans ses bras et le gratta derrière l'oreille. "Premier jour dans ma nouvelle école, mon gars," déclara Twilight, un soupçon d'enthousiasme dans sa voix. Elle leva les yeux vers sa chambre, tout bien rangé et organisé de manière ordonnée. Twilight avait fait de son mieux pour reproduire son ancienne chambre.

Twilight soupira. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu envie de déménager, mais la promotion qu'avait reçu son père avait obligé toute la famille à changer de maison pour des raisons pratiques. Elle était heureuse pour son père, il avait vraiment voulu ce travail. Mais Twilight avait été contrainte de quitter son ancienne école privée.

Ses parents pensait que c'était probablement pour le mieux. Twilight n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'amis. Peut-être qu'elle pourra s'en faire plus dans une école publique.

Twilight reposa Spike, partit se laver dans la salle de bain, s'habilla et peigna les nœuds qu'elle avait dans les cheveux.

Elle avait mit son plus beau chemisier et une longue jupe mauve, pour faire une bonne première impression. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, et dit : "Maman à raison, je devrais essayer de me faire quelque amis cette fois." Elle fronça les sourcils. Mais si tout le monde l'évitait, ou si ils étaient intimidés par sa connaissance approfondie sur... bien un peu près tout ? C'était ce qui c'était passé la dernière fois. Ces trois dernières années, elle n'avait eu qu'une seule amie, qui lui ressemblait beaucoup.

"Bien..." Twilight se donna un air déterminé. "Je vais me faire de nouveaux amis. C'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu que je fasse." Mais avant, elle devra obtenir des explications de la part de Sunset Shimmer.

Twilight attrapa son sac à dos et caressa la tête de Spike une dernière fois avant de descendre les escaliers. Elle avait passé tout son dimanche à réfléchir sur ce que Sunset lui avait dit. Qu'il y avait un autre monde... rempli de _magie_. Et qui avait quelque chose en rapport avec une autre elle. Quand Twilight avait regardé dans les yeux de Sunset, elle avait cherché un signe que Sunset mentait, un tic nerveux ou quelque chose. Lorsqu'elle n'avait pas pu le trouver, Twilight avait cherché un signe d'instabilité mentale.

Mais Sunset avait l'air sûr de ce qu'elle disait. Twilight avait relu touts ses livres sur la médecine pour trouver un quelconque maniérisme ou une manière de parler de Sunset qui pourrait être en commun avec une personne folle.

Mais elle n'en avait trouvé aucun, Twilight n'avait plus que deux possibilité : Soit Sunset était la meilleure menteuse du monde...

Soit elle disait la vérité.

Twilight était sûre que Sunset étudiait au Lycée de Canterlot, l'école où elle était elle-même inscrite maintenant. Là, Twilight prévoyait de se confronter à elle une dernière fois, pour enfin avoir toute la vérité. Elle se moquait que sa vision du monde en sera à jamais bouleversée. Twilight avait _besoin_ de savoir.

_ Après, qu'elle m'aura tout dit, je pourrais commencer à analyser logiquement et à démystifier. Elle me dira seulement ce qu'elle  _ pense _ être la vérité... j'espère._

Elle prit son petit déjeuner seul. Shining Armor était parti à une autre patrouille très tôt, et sa mère était probablement endormie après avoir fini tard à l'hôpital. Au moment où son père descendu, elle avait déjà fini ses céréales et sa pomme.

"Bonjour, mon cœur." déclara Night Light avec un bisous sur le front de Twilight. Il était vêtu d'un beau costume gris avec un grand manteau marron ; c'était sa nouvelle tenu de travaille en tant que professeur d'astronomie à l'Université de Canterlot. "Une grosse journée t'attend, n'est-ce pas ?"

Twilight glissa dans son siège. "Ouais, effectivement."

Night Light attrapa ses clés sur le comptoir. "Alors, viens. Je ne veux pas que nous soyons en retard à ton premier jour."

Twilight attrapa son sac à dos du dos de sa chaise, essaya d'avoir l'air enthousiaste et se dirigea vers la voiture.

Les première minutes du trajet en voiture avaient été douloureusement silencieux. Twilight tenta de se garder occupée à regarder les élèves qui allés à l'école à pied, par la fenêtre.

Night Light laissa échapper un soupir. "Nerveuse ?" demanda-t-il.

Twilight hocha la tête.

"Pour être honnête... je suis aussi nerveux. Surtout après ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière."

Twilight serra ses mains entre-elles. Ça avait été la nuit la plus terrifiante de sa vie. Elle était rentrée étourdie par la rapidité avec lequel les événements étaient partis hors de contrôle, et l'apparition soudaine de sa sauveuse, Sunset Shimmer. Il lui avait fallu quelque jours, mais Twilight avait finalement craqué et avait tout dit à sa famille.

Elle n'avait jamais vu Shining aussi bouleversé.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Papa, c'est une école. Je serai en sécurité là bas." Twilight lui fit un sourire rassurant, mais il n'atteignit pas ses yeux. Peu importe à quel point elle essaya d'ignorer ces événements, elle était encore secouée.

"Je sais, je sais. L'école est probablement l'endroit le plus sûr où tu pourrais être à part la maison. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter..."

"Tout ira bien, je le promets."

Night Light la regarda du coin des yeux et sourit. "Je sais. Tu es une fille forte, tout comme ta mère. Promets-moi simplement que tu feras attention."

"Je le promets." répéta-t-elle.

"Et essaye de te faire quelque amis cette fois. L'école est plus amusant – et plus sûr – si tu y as de bons amis."

Twilight soupira. "Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais  _pas_ eu d'amis avant, papa."

"Twilight, tu n'avais  _qu'une_ amie."

"Ça compte."

La voiture s'arrêta en face du Lycée de Canterlot, où les étudiants grouillaient autour, et discutaient amicalement entre eux. Twilight pouvait déjà sentir l'atmosphère agréable qui rayonnait du campus.

Elle se détacha et se pencha pour embrasser son père sur la joue. "Passe une bonne journée au travail."

"Et toi aussi, passe une bonne journée à l'école." Night Light lui fit une bise en retour. "Je passerai te chercher après les cours."

Twilight hocha la tête et sortit de la voiture. Elle se retourna et regarda le bâtiment de deux étage en face d'elle. Des drapeaux et des bannières qui portait fièrement l'emblème de l'école se tenait à l'avant, tandis qu'une grande statue de marbre, qui représenter la mascotte de l'école se trouvait dans la cour.

Elle aurait dû commençer les cours la semaine dernière, mais l'école avait été fermer toute la semaine pour cause de 'rénovation'. Quand elle avait entendu ça, Twilight s'était interrogée sur l'intégrité structurelle de l'école. Si l'école avait dû prendre une pause imprévu pour des réparations, elle ne pouvait pas être bien entretenu.

Donc, elle était agréablement surprise, quand elle entra dans le bâtiment,que tout luisait et paraissait neufs.

"Wow," s'étonna-t-elle, elle avança et tourna sur elle-même de manière à tout admirer. Elle se heurta à quelque chose et faillit tomber au sol. "Oups." Elle leva les yeux et vit qu'elle s'était heurté dans ce qui semblait être un des étudiants. "Oh, je suis désolée, je ne regardais pas où j'allais."

"Pas de soucis, Twilight." sourit-il avant de repartir.

Twilight le suivit des yeux.  _Comment est-ce qu'il connait mon nom ?_

Quand elle commença à parcourir l'un des nombreux couloirs, elle constata que beaucoup de monde semblait déjà savoir qui elle était.

"Hey, Twilight !"

"Quoi d'neuf, Twilight ?"

"Twi, tu roxe !"

Twilight voulait dire qu'elle était flattée, mais en toute honnêteté, elle était juste confuse... et aussi un peu énervée. Elle n'était jamais venue ici avant, et elle n'y connaissait personne. Pourtant, ils semblaient que tout le monde la connaissaient, et la traitaient comme si elle était l'une de leurs meilleurs amis.

_ Ok, je dois absolument trouver Sunset Shimmer. _

Elle décida que la meilleure façon de faire, était de demander à quelqu'un si elle avait elle-même déjà fréquenté cette école. Twilight n'aimerait pas perdre trop de temps à chercher Sunset pour se rendre compte qu'elle allait dans une autre école.

Elle se dirigea vers la première fille qu'elle vit, qui avait un nid massif de cheveux roses, et dont la bonne humeur pouvait se _sentir_ à un mètre. Twilight décida qu'elle était abordable, et lui tapota l'épaule.

"Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous– "

La jeune fille se retourna, puis cligna des yeux quand elle vit Twilight avant de sauter en l'air avec un souffle bruyant et partit au loin dans le couloir en hurlant : _"Les Filllllllllles !"_

Twilight regarda dans la confusion, la bouche ouverte."Bien, c'était... intéressant."

******

_"Les Filllllllllles !"_ Pinkie hurla quand elle courra dans le couloir, ses pieds touchant à peine le sol. "Les filles, les filles, les filles, les filles !"

Pinkie ne savait pas si elle devait être heureuse ou terrifiée que l'autre Twilight Sparkle venait de passer dans le campus. Mais elle savait que tout le monde devait savoir, et elle devait leur dire au plus vite !

Elle repéra Rarity qui discutait avec quelques étudiantes intéressées par la mode, et tendit son bras.

"Alors je lui es dit– woah ! Pinkie !" Le bras de Pinkie s'accrocha à Rarity et l'entraîna loin de la conversation. "Qu'est-ce que tu fait ?"

"Pas le temps ! On a un problème... je pense... peut-être... là Applejack !"

Applejack qui essayait d'être à l'aise dans la robe blanc à froufrou que Rarity lui avait fait, était debout devant son casier, quand elle remarqua Pinkie courir vers elle. "Hey les filles, Qu'es– ouf !"

Pinkie l'avait saisie par la main et la traîna avec elle. "Aller ! Je dois vous dire quelque chose ! Quelque chose d'énorme ! D'_ultra_ énorme !"

"Rarity, de quoi elle parle ?"

Rarity ne pouvait que hausser les épaules.

"Vite." Pinkie pointa avec sa langue, vu que ses deux mains étaient actuellement occupées. "Attrape Fluttershy, Applejack."

Fluttershy marchait dans le couloir, quand Applejack la saisit par le poignet et la traîna avec elle dans la course de Pinkie. Fluttershy trébucha et traîna un moment sur le carrelage avant de se retrouver ses jambes et de courir pour garder le rythme.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix paniquée.

"Désolée, sucre d'orge, on en a aucune idée." répondit Applejack.

Pinkie les conduisit dans le stade à l'arrière, où Rainbow était sur le terrain de football, à faire rebondir une balle sur sa tête.

"Quatre-vingt-dix sept, quatre-vingt-dix huit, quatre-vingt-dix neuf– "

"Rainbow Dash !" Pinkie la percuta, ce qui amena les cinq filles dans l'herbe.

Le ballon de foot tomba dans la pelouse juste à côté de Rainbow qui se plaignit : "Oh, mais, Pinkie, j'étais sur une bonne lancée, là !"

Pinkie sauta sur ses pieds. "Je suis hyper désolée ! Mais, on as un problème, quoi qu'en fait, se n'est pas vraiment un problème, ça ressemble plus à une situation difficile... hmm, en fait ça pourrait être appelé une– "

"Pinkie, va droit au but," cassa Rainbow.

"Twilight est ici !" dit Pinkie, qui agita ses bras au-dessus de sa tête.

"Quoi ?" crièrent-elles simultanément.

Rarity arrêta d'essayer d'effacer les traces d'herbe de la robe d'Applejack. "Tu veux dire qu'elle est revenue ?"

"Non, non, non, non, pas  _ cette _ Twilight !  _ Notre _ Twilight, attendez, je veux dire celle de  _ ce _ monde ; une non-magique !"

"Comment tu le sais, Pinkie ?" demanda Applejack.

"Elle venue me parler dans le couloir !"

"Wow, quelles sont les chances pour que la Twilight Sparkle de ce monde vient au Lycée de Canterlot juste après que l'autre soit partie ?" demanda Fluttershy.

Pinkie tapa un doigt contre son menton. "Plutôt grande, j'imagine." Elle secoua la tête. "Mais, vous ne voyez pas où est le problème, les filles ?"

Rainbow haussa les épaules. "Pas vraiment."

Rarity la prit par les épaules et dit d'une voix dramatique : "Rainbow, réfléchit ! C'est le lycée et les étudiants _discutent_. Que penses-tu qui se passe dans la tête de tout le monde, là ?"

Les yeux de Rainbow s'élargirent. "Oh, je vois ce que tu veux dire, maintenant."

Rarity acquiesça. "Si ce qui s'est passé à la danse atteint les oreilles de Twilight, elle va être désespérément confuse. Elle va penser que tout le monde est fou, ou qu'ils essayent de lui faire une plaisanterie cruelle !"

"Oh mais, ce serait encore pire si elle tombe sur Flash Sentry, ou Sunset– "Fluttershy regarda avec la même expression horrifiée que tout le monde avait.

Elles repartirent dans l'école le plus vite possible, avec Pinkie à nouveau en tête.

"Attendez, tous," dit Applejack entre deux respiration, elle essaya de ne pas trébucher sur sa robe. "Peut-être que ce n'est pas si grave. Ce n'est pas comme si Sunset ira la blesser ou quelque chose ?"

Rainbow lui lança un regard en signe de désaccord.

"J'essaye juste d'être optimiste."

Quand elles tournèrent au coin, Pinkie s'arrêta en glissant, le reste des filles s'empilèrent derrière elle. Au bout du couloir, en face d'elle, Pinkie pouvait voir Twilight marcher vers Sunset, qui mettait son sac à dos dans son casier.

_"Noooooooooon !" _hurla Pinkie quand Twilight tapota l'épaule de Sunset.

Sunset se retourna et regarda Twilight.

Puis cria.


	7. Étape 7 : Science-Fiction

_ Étape 7 : Science-Fiction _

Sunset frappa sa main sur sa bouche pour arrêter son crie. Elle fixa Twilight, et prit une certaine satisfaction que son crie l'avait au moins effrayé. Sunset essaya de prendre quelques respirations pour se détendre, mais elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre de façon erratique.

Elle retira sa main, et prit une position agressive. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" cria et pesta-t-elle à moité.

"Je vais ici maintenant." dit simplement Twilight.

L'œil de Sunset se crispa, elle avait remarqué qu'elle le faisait de plus en plus souvent. _Bien sûr ! Bien sûr, qu'elle vient dans cette école là et pas une autre ! Chère Celestia, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ?_

"Et pourquoi tu viens me déranger _moi_, au lieu d'un autre ?" grogna Sunset.

"Parce que..." Twilight respira profondément "Parce que je veux savoir la vérité."

"La vérité ?" demanda Sunset. "_Maintenant _tu veux savoir la vérité ? Tu ne peux pas supporter la vérité !"

Twilight la regarda avec une expression déterminée que Sunset détesta instantanément. "C'est à moi d'en décider, non ? Tout le monde dans cette école semble déjà connaître mon nom, l'un d'eux m'a même appelé _princesse_, et je veux savoir pourquoi."

"Ouais, je suppose que la première partie est vraie," marmonna Sunset. Elle regarda autour d'elle, quelques étudiants commençaient à se rassembler et à regarder les deux filles comme si elles étaient sur le point de se battre. 

Sunset pointa un doigt vers Twilight et dit : "Déjeuner. Cafétéria. Table du fond." Elle regarda vers Pinkie et les quatre autres filles qui regardaient par dessus l'épaule de cette dernière, "Vous cinq. Soyez là."

Avec ça, Sunset se retourna, piétina loin et grogna à ceux qui se dressaient sur son chemin.

"Au passage," appela Twilight, "T'es au courant que ta veste est déchirée ?"

"_Oui,_ je suis _parfaitement_ au courant que ma veste est déchirée !"

******

Le premier jour de retour à l'école était terriblement ennuyeux pour Sunset. Les cours semblaient s'éterniser, et elle ne pouvait même pas entendre le professeur, tous ses camarades de classe chuchotaient entre-eux à propos de ce qu'ils se rappelaient de la danse, ou de ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant leur semaine de vacances.

Sunset était soulagée quand la cloche du déjeuner sonna. Elle avait hâte d'en finir, et de se débarrasser définitivement de Twilight Sparkle.

Rarity emboîta le pas à côté d'elle, une expression inquiète sur son visage. "Sunset, qu'est-ce que tu prévoit de raconter exactement à Twilight ?"

"La vérité."

"Ah, c'est ce que je pensais." Rarity se mordit la lèvre. "Bien... que je pense que l'honnêteté est la meilleur ligne de conduite, tu es sur que c'est une bonne idée ?"

Sunset s'arrêta devant la porte de la cafétéria. "Tu as une meilleure idée ?"

"Euh... non, pas vraiment."

"Alors tais-toi, et suis-moi." Sunset ouvrit la double porte et rentra dans la cafétéria.

Rarity posa ses mains sur ses hanches "Hé, pas besoin d'être si rude."

Sunset attrapa un plateau de nourriture, et fit une grimace de dégoût. Avant, elle se contentait de 'persuader' quelqu'un pour avoir un beau panier-repas du commerce. Maintenant, elle était forcée de manger... quelque chose qui ressemblait à une purée verte, Sunset n'était même pas sûr si elle voulait savoir ce que c'était.

Elle s'assit à la table la plus au fond, dans le coin de la pièce, Rarity prit le siège suivant. Twilight arriva rapidement et s'assit en face de Sunset. Peu de temps après, Pinkie apparut, et s'assit à côté de Sunset, tandis que Rainbow, Applejack et Fluttershy s'étaient mises du côté de Twilight.

"Euh, pourquoi sont-elles ici exactement ?" demanda Twilight.

"Car elles sont un peu concernées... malheureusement," soupira Sunset.

"Salut !" Pinkie se pencha au-dessus de la table et agita vigoureusement la main de Twilight. "Moi c'est Pinkie Pie ! Je suis_ raviiii _de te rencontrer à nouveau !"

"À nouveau ?" Twilight regarda Sunset, qui avait l'air ennuyé.

"Nous t'expliquerons ça dans une seconde, chérie." sourit Rarity. Elle sera la main de Twilight après que Pinkie la lâcha enfin. "Je m'appelle Rarity."

"Rainbow Dash." sourit Rainbow.

Applejack pencha son chapeau. "M'appelle Applejack. Et si tu t'demande, je porte pas de robe à l'école normalement."

"Je suis Fluttershy," dit Fluttershy d'une voix étonnamment claire.

"Hourra, nous sommes tous amies," déclara sarcastiquement Sunset. Elle tapota ses doigts sur la table. "Maintenant, par où dois-je commencer ?"

"Par le début, idiote," proposa Pinkie.

Sunset l'ignora. "Bien, tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit à propos de l'autre monde, samedi dernier ?"

Twilight hocha la tête.

"Attend, samedi ?" coupa Rainbow. "Quand est-ce que tu l'as rencontrer ?"

"Quelque minute après que je vous ai laissé à la foire. Maintenant, ne m'interrompez pas."

Rainbow se tut, mais seulement après avoir donné un regard froid à Sunset. 

"Comme je disais, l'autre monde rempli de magie est appelé Equestria. Les espèces les plus dominantes sont trois races de poneys– "

"Attend." rit Twilight."Tu veux sérieusement me faire croire qu'il y a un monde remplit de chevaux magiques sensibles ?"

"Oui. Et qu'est-ce que je viens de dire au sujet de m'interrompe ?"

Twilight se racla la gorge pour arrêter son rire. "Désolée, continue."

"Alors comme je disais, avant de me faire grossièrement interrompre une seconde fois, il existe trois principales races de poneys à Equestria : Les poneys terrestres, qui sont comme les poneys d'ici, à part qu'ils vivent plus longtemps et qu'ils ont un QI un peu plus élevé, et puis il y a les pégases et les licornes. Et à part, il y a les alicornes, qui sont des créatures puissantes avec les caractéristiques des trois autres races."

"La princesse Twilight Sparkle, l'autre toi d'Equestria, qui est une alicorne. Elle avait une couronne avec de très grand pouvoir magique. " Sunset regarda en bas, vers la nourriture peu appétissante en face d'elle. "Je la voulais, avec tout ses pouvoirs, rien que pour moi."

"La statue à l'avant de l'école sert de portail entre les deux mondes. Mais, il ne s'ouvre qu'une fois toute les trente lunes pendant seulement trois jours. Quand il s'est ouvert la semaine dernière, j'y suis partie prendre la couronne. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas était aussi discrète que je l'aurais voulu. J'ai dû prendre la fuite précipitamment, et la couronne s'est retrouvée dans de..." Elle donna à Fluttershy un regard noir. "Mains malchanceuse."

Fluttershy se cacha derrière ses cheveux et s'enfonça dans son siège.

"La couronne a ensuite été utilisée comme prix pour la princesse du Bal d'Automne. Je n'étais pas très inquiète à ce sujet. J'étais certaine de remporter le titre, comme à chaque années."

Sunset saisit la table, et serra les dents. "Mais  _ elle _ m'avait suivie jusqu'ici. Elle était tellement déterminée à récupérer sa stupide couronne. Elle à fait irruption ici et elle a...  _ tout _ gâcher."

Rainbow lui donna un sourire cruel. "Tu veux dire, quand elle a aidé à restaurer notre amitié, et unie toute l'école contre toi et ainsi assurer ta défaite ?"

Sunset frappa ses mains sur la table et se leva, Rainbow copia ses mouvements, avec une expression de défie dans ses yeux. Les deux filles se regardèrent dans les yeux, tandis que le reste de la cafétéria les regarda en silence.

"Oui," dit Sunset d'un ton menaçant, "quand elle a fait  _ ça. _ "

Rarity posa délicatement sa main sur le bras de Sunset et la tira vers le bas pour qu'elle se rassit, pendant qu'Applejack fit de même avec Rainbow.

"S'il vous plaît, les filles, ne nous faîtes pas une scène ici." gronda Rarity.

Sunset mesura la férocité des yeux de Rainbow. Ils donnèrent un avertissement sévère, défiant Sunset d'essayer quelque chose.

Bien que c'était tentant, Sunset n'était pas d'humeur à se battre. Elle évita finalement le regard de Rainbow et continua son histoire. "Bien, comme Rainbow l'a si bien dit, l'autre Twilight Sparkle a uni toute l'école contre moi, et elle a remporté la couronne, mais je n'allais pas me laisser faire sans combattre."

"Oh, ça va être ma partie préféré," murmura Pinkie principalement à elle-même.

"Après quelques... coups fourrés, j'ai finalement réussie à lui arracher la couronne. Quand je l'ai mis sur la tête, je... j'ai eu toute la puissance que je voulais, mais..." Sunset s'arrêta, elle était incapable de trouver les mots pour expliquer ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Elle s'était transformer en monstre, une expérience dont elle était encore confuse, et même effrayée. Ça ne faisait pas partie de son plan.

Ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand elle était un démon, toutes les pensées et toutes les émotions qu'elle avait eu à ce moment là... Sunset réalisa qu'elle n'était pas prête à en parler. Elle ne _pouvait_ pas en parler. Heureusement pour elle, Pinkie intervint.

"Donc en fait, Sunset s'est transformer en un monstre vraiment effrayant avec des ailes de chauves-souris et des grandes griffes tranchante, et elle a détruit l'école et laver le cerveau de touts les élèves, avant de dire, 'Twilight, je ne te laisserai plus interférer, maintenant, je vais te détruire, raawr !" Et elle lui a jeté une grosse boule de feu, mais on étaient toutes amies avec la princesse Twilight, car elle nous a aidée à redevenir amies après que Sunset nous est séparée, et on n'allaient pas la laisser seule ! Donc, on a faits un gros câlin de groupe, qui a activé de la _super_ magie ! Et on a flotté dans les airs puis on a lancer un super joli rayon arc-en-ciel magique sur Sunset, qui l'a remit à la normale ! Ensuite, on a tous dansé et Twilight est rentrée chez elle. Fin !"

Sunset pointa Pinkie. "Ouais... c'est un peu près ce qui s'est passé."

Twilight mit ses mains sur la table et posa son menton dessus. "Donc, si j'ai bien saisie : Il y a une autre Twilight Sparkle qui est une princesse poney magique d'un autre monde, et tu as volé sa couronne pour avoir des pouvoirs magiques. Mais, elle t'a poursuivi jusque dans ce monde et elle a rassemblé toute l'école pour qu'ils votes pour elle au lieu de toi pour la princesse du Bal d'Automne, mais tu lui as quand même repris la couronne et tu t'es transformer en monstre. Alors, l'autre Twilight et ces filles là t'ont résisté et t'ont lancer une sorte de rayon arc-en-ciel magique qui t'a fait revenir à la normale ?"

"Ouaip," acquiesça Sunset.

Twilight resta silencieuse pendant un moment, avant d'éclater dans un rire hystérique, serrant ses côtes

"C'est la chose la plus _stupide_ que j'ai jamais entendu ! Ahahah, vous m'aviez eu pendant une seconde. Vous sembliez toutes si sérieuses, que je vous est crue en fait ! Ahah ! Et vous avez vraiment bien jouer tout le long – wow, vous devriez recevoir un oscar ! Ouais, très bien, je comprends, vous charriez la nouvelle, mais je dois admettre que c'était assez bon."

Le rire de Twilight prit finalement fin et elle essuya les larmes de ses yeux. Elle regarda les autres qui la fixèrent. Seulement Pinkie souriait, comme à son habitude. Twilight perdit son propre sourire. "D'accord, vous m'avez bien eu. Pourquoi vous ne riez pas avec moi ?"

"Car, sucre d'orge... on plaisantait pas," dit Applejack.

"Mais, vous  _ devez _ être en train de plaisanter." Twilight eut un petit rire faible. "Vous ne pensez pas sérieusement, qu'il y a un monde rempli de poneys, et qu' _ elle _ s'est transformer en démon." Twilight pointa Sunset qui avait une expression impassible.

Applejack hocha la tête. "Bah si, car on étaient là quand c'est arrivé. Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais c'est la vérité."

"Non, ça ne se peut pas." dit Twilight qui commençait à se mettre en colère. "Écoutez, vous êtes en train de débiter des choses qui se produise que dans... des romans de science-fiction ou des livres pour enfants ! Le voyage interplanétaire n'est pas possible avant une dizaine d'année, _ au moins _ , et vous me dites qu'il y a une autre  _ dimension _ qui est connectée à ce monde ? Vous êtes toutes cinglés !"

Rarity regarda Pinkie. "Montre lui la photo."

Pinkie sortit de ses cheveux une simple photographie, et la remit à Twilight.

Twilight la prit et ses yeux grandit d'étonnement. "Mais... c'est... c'est moi. Comment ? Et pourquoi est-que j'ai des ailes ?"

"Magie." répondit Sunset.

"Magie..." Twilight s'interrompit, puis fronça les sourcils. "Ou Photoshop."

Sunset ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  _ Elle ne veut vraiment pas y croire. _ "Pinkie," Sunset claqua des doigts, "montre lui la vidéo."

"Hééé, tu ne me claque pas des doigts." gronda Pinkie.

Sunset la regarda fixement et claqua sa paume contre la table.

"Ok, la vidéo." Pinkie plongea sous la table et sortit un ordinateur portable rose de son sac. Elle lança la vidéo diffamatoire que Sunset avait fait sur Twilight, et retourna son ordinateur. "Hmm, mouais, c'est assez mauvais."

Twilight se pencha et regarda la vidéo. Sunset pouvait entendre sa propre narration, sa lui rappelait ses compétences impressionnantes en montage vidéo. Elle regarda le froncement de sourcils de Twilight croître de plus en plus pendant que la vidéo continuait, et elle claqua l'ordinateur quand la vidéo finit.

"Alors." sourit méchamment Sunset. "Où est la science-fiction maintenant ?"

Twilight mit sa tête dans ses mains. "Il doit y avoir une explication. Les filles, vous êtes juste en train de me faire une blague très élaborée, hein ?" plaida-t-elle.

Sunset grogna de frustration. "Non, on n'est pas en train de blaguer. Regarde, Twilight, tu voulais la vérité, et bien la voilà !" Elle se pencha en arrière et croisa les bras. "Je t'avais dit, que tu ne la supporterais pas."

"Non, ce n'est pas ça ! C'est juste que... je pensais... j'espérais..."

"Que j'avais tord ?"

Twilight prit son déjeuner, avec un air très fatigué. "J'ai besoin d'être seule un moment." Elle s'éloigna, partit vers la dernière table libre, et s'effondra dans son siège.

"Oh, elle semble assez désemparé." dit Fluttershy.

"Ouais..." acquiesça Sunset. Son visage s'illumina instantanément. "Hé bien, c'était amusant !"

Rainbow ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour critiquer Sunset, mais Applejack la devança.

"Sunset, pourquoi tu la déteste autant ?"

"Je ne la déteste pas."  _ Ah bon ? _ "Je déteste l'autre Twilight Sparkle."  _ Ouais, c'est logique. _ "C'est juste que... je ne l'apprécie pas non plus parce qu'elles partagent le même visage."

Rarity donna un coup dans sa salade. "Bien, je suis sur que nous pouvons dire que nous l'avons marquer à vie."

Elle regardèrent tous dans la direction de Twilight, juste à temps pour voir Flash Sentry qui s'approchait d'elle.

_ Oh, _ ça _ devrait être drôle, _ pensa Sunset.

Flash avait l'air de plus en plus confus pendant qu'il parlait à Twilight. Finalement, elle avait juste secoué la tête, retourné à son repas, et ignora tout ce qui l'entourait. Flash avait l'air abattu pendant un moment avant de se tourner et de se diriger vers la table de Sunset.

"Quelqu'un peu m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?" Il l'avait posé à personne en particulier, mais ses yeux étaient posée sur Sunset. "Pourquoi Twilight agit comme si elle ne se souvenait pas de... euh, quelque chose ?"

"C'est simple," sourit Sunset, qui ajouta du venin dans ses mots. "Ce n'est pas la Twilight Sparkle dont tu es tomber amoureux."

Flash rougit "Hé j-je ne suis pas... attend, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ce n'est pas la même Twilight Sparkle ? Elle a l'air d'être exactement la même."

"Je veux dire, que t'as petite amie est venu d'un autre monde, et que maintenant, elle est partie et que tu ne la reverra probablement jamais. Celle-là est la version de Twilight Sparkle qui vit réellement ici. Je voudrais bien t'en dire plus, mais tu as déjà raté l'heure du conte, et je n'ai pas envie de me répéter."

Flash la dévisagea avant de regarder les autres filles. "Euh...quelqu'un peut m'aider ?"

Applejack haussa les épaules. "Désoler, Flash, mais Sunset dit la vérité. Cette Twilight Sparkle, et la Twilight Sparkle de la semaine dernière sont deux Twilight Sparkle différentes.

"D'accord." soupira Flash qui se frotta la tête. "La seule raison pour laquelle je vous croie, c'est parce que ce que j'ai vu à la danse n'a encore aucune explication. Donc, je suppose que des choses encore plus étranges se sont passé." Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et s'en alla. Sunset était dans une humeur encore meilleure qu'avant.

_ Je viens de détruire toute croyance scientifique à quelqu'un de la science, et indirectement cassé mon ex-petit ami. Aujourd'hui est une bonne journée. _

******

Twilight grimpa au sommet de l'escalier et rentra dans sa chambre, épuisée par sa longue journée. Ça avait été fatiguant de mentir à ses parents sur la journée 'intéressante' qu'elle avait eu, et ses rencontres 'colorées' au déjeuner.  _ Qui ont bien changés sa vie ! _

Elle s'effondra sur son lit, ferma les yeux et ignora même les léchouilles affectueuses de Spike. Elle ne savait pas se qui la dérangeait le plus : le fait que la magie existait, ou le fait qu'elle était une princesse poney qui combattait des démons dans une réalité alternatif. Elle prit son oreiller et lassa échapper un cri étouffé.

_ Pourquoi est-que sa me perturbe autant ? Bon, s'il y a une autre moi qui a des pouvoirs magiques... et qui est un poney... Ce n'est pas grave ! Ce n'est pas comme si je la verrai un jour ou quoi que ce soit ! Ça ne change rien du tout ! Simplement parce que la magie existe, ne réfute pas la science, c'est juste... que ça change légèrement quelque règles. Et, il y a d'autres dimensions. Cela confirme simplement la théorie du multivers ! Tu vois Twilight ? Rien de quoi en faire tout un plat. _

Twilight leva la tête, reconnu finalement la présence de Spike, et lui caressa sa tête. Sa présence l'avait toujours calmé quand elle entra dans l'une de ses humeurs. Elle se retourna sur le dos et laissa Spike se recroqueviller sur son ventre.

_ Ouais, l'histoire de monde alternatif explique beaucoup de chose, comme le fait que tout le monde à l'école connaît déjà mon nom. Et si toute l'histoire est vraie, alors sa explique aussi pourquoi l'école était fermée la semaine dernière. _

Curieusement, Twilight commençait à trouver, qu'il était facile de croire que son homologue d'un autre monde était un poney. Ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas croire était...

_ Sunset Shimmer... était un monstre ? _ Oui, elle semblait rude, froide, moyen et peut-être un peu méchante par moment. Mais un monstre ? Une vraie, bête ailée ?

Twilight secoua la tête. Elle repensa à la ruelle, et comment Sunset avait combattu ces deux voyous. Comme elle les avait facilement expédié avec un style de combat rude, mais pourtant éloquent. Ce serait ce qu'un monstre ferait ? Oui, Sunset dégageait l'impression qu'elle détestait Twilight, mais il devait y avoir quelque chose d'autre derrière.

Sunset Shimmer avait sauvé la vie de Twilight.

Et Twilight ne pouvait pas simplement l'ignorer.


	8. Étape 8 : Système Défaillant

_ Étape 8 : Système Défaillant _

Sunset ouvrit son casier et regarda la petite liste qui était attachée à l'arrière de la porte. Elle sortit un stylo de son sac à dos et lut la liste :

_ 1\. Ce débarrasser de Twilight Sparkle.  _ Fait.

_ 2\. Ce venger de Flash Sentry.  _ Elle hésita. Elle l'avait plus au moins fait. Fait.

_ 3\. Être amies avec les cinq filles les plus ennuyeuses de l'école.  _ Sunset grimaça et éloigna son stylo. Elle devait encore travailler là-dessus.

Bien que la majorité d'entre-elles semblaient l'avoir pardonné pour l'incident du zoo, elle avait encore une certaine réticence à vouloirs être amies avec elles. Sunset savait qu'elle devait se faire des amis si elle voulait que sa vie redevienne... plus normale, mais c'était difficile vu qu'elle en voulait toujours à tout le monde.

Et elle avait un autre problème maintenant.

Il y a trois jours, Sunset avait raconté à Twilight sur sa jumelle poney princesse et l'autre monde. Et tandis que sa semblait avoir suffisamment perturbé Twilight pour qu'elle reste à distante de Sunset, (bien qu'elle persistait à la saluer gentiment dans le couloir) le Canterlot High Five, comme Pinkie les avait nommé, était beaucoup trop désireuses d'être amis avec Twilight.

Depuis, Sunset avait gardé ses distances avec ces six là. Bien qu'elle pouvait être disposée à se forcer à être amies avec les cinq, devenir amie avec l'image miroir de celle qui avait ruiné sa vie était... bien... Sunset n'était pas sûr de ce que c'était.

Elle saisit le manuel qu'elle était venue chercher à l'origine et le mit dans son sac à dos avant de refermer le casier. Ce n'était pas juste. Elle voulait désespérément haïr Twilight de tout son cœur, et elle y arrivait... mais pas _cette_ Twilight. Cette Twilight ne lui avait rien fait, à part avoir exigé la vérité. C'était un conflit qui culpabilisait le cœur de Sunset.

La culpabilité était un sentiment que Sunset commençait à éprouver davantage ces derniers temps, ce qui l'avait vraiment agacé. Elle commençait aussi à se sentir véritablement coupable de ce qu'elle avait fait à l'école et aux élèves, et coupable de les haïr alors que la plupart d'entre-eux ne lui avait rien fait.

Alors maintenant, c'était de la culpabilité que Sunset sentait quand elle pensait à Twilight Sparkle et les choses désagréable qu'elle pourrait faire pour ruiner sa vie. Ce n'était pas juste de prendre sa revanche contre une personne dont elle ignorait tout il y a une semaine. C'était n'était pas juste de la haïr pour quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait.

Cette notion, cependant, donna envie à Sunset de haïr encore plus Twilight pour ne pas être capable de la haïr correctement, même si c'était plus une haine creuse, et toujours interrompu par de la culpabilité. C'était un cycle ennuyeux, vicieux et épuisant.

Pour Sunset, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne de l'école, qu'elle pouvait haïr sans se sentir coupable.

Rainbow Dash.

Elle n'avait fait aucun effort pour cacher son dédain envers Sunset, et le sentiment était réciproque. Sunset appréciait ça cependant. Alors que le reste de l'école l'ignorait simplement, Rainbow la détestait, ce qui permettait à Sunset de librement lui rendre la pareille, sans culpabilisé.

Alors qu'elle marchait sur le plancher du couloir qui grinçait sous ses bottes, Sunset pensa :  _ Pourquoi la vie ne peut pas être aussi simple que cela ? Tout le monde me hait, je les hais, et on vie simplement nos vies ainsi.  _ Au lieu de ça, elle était forcée à ne plus haïr, à se faire des amis, et à ruiner complètement un système qui était parfait.

_ Jusqu'à que la malédiction soit levée. Ensuite, je pourrais à nouveau haïr tout le monde. _ Sunset arrêta de marcher. Quelque chose à ce sujet semblait... un peu triste. Avant qu'elle ne pouvait trop y penser, la cloche sonna pour le prochain cour, ce qui envoya les étudiants dans leur frénésie habituelle pour arriver à l'heure.

Sunset remonta le courant humain et combattit pour sortir de la marée lorsque qu'elle approcha de sa salle de classe. Rarity était déjà rentrée à l'intérieure et s'était assise à l'avant. Elle fit un signe vers Sunset pour l'inviter à prendre le siège à côté d'elle. Sunset leva les yeux au ciel, mais s'y conforma.

"Bonjour, Sunset, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?" demanda Rarity avec une véritable douceur.

"Bien, je pense." répondit lacement Sunset. Rarity avait pris l'habitude de toujours demander à Sunset comme elle allait, même si Sunset n'avait pas varié ses réponses. D'ailleurs, si Sunset avait quelque chose à confier, elle doutait qu'elle le partagerait avec Rarity.

Là encore, elle supposait que c'était quelque chose que les amis faisaient entre-eux. Partager ses sentiments et des trucs stupides du genre.

"As -tu quelque chose de prévue après les cours ?"

Sunset posa sa tête sur sa main. "Ouais, retenue." _ Encore. _

Rarity claqua des doigts. "Zut, j'avais oublié ta, ahem, punition. Pendant combien de temps tu vas avoir tes retenues ?"

"Un mois," dit aigrement Sunset.

"Hé bien..." Rarity tournoya son doigts dans ses boucles pourpres. "J'imagine que c'est mieux que l'alternative de se faire suspendre... ou expulser. Mme Celestia a été assez indulgente, tu ne trouve pas ?"

"Ouais, en effet."  _ Je suis juste contente qu'elle n'ait pas demandé une réunion parents-professeurs ou quelque chose comme ça. _

Le dernier des élèves entra quand la cloche sonna pour signaler le début du cour. Sunset sortit son cahier et commença à prendre des notes sans réfléchir, tandis que Mr. Noteworthy commença son cour sur un moment obscur de l'histoire.

L'histoire était la seule matière que Sunset devait travaillé pour garder ses notes parfaites. Elle ne pouvait jamais se souvenir de toutes les dates, de qui avait tué qui, pour quelle raison, et à partir de quelle guerre en particulier.

_ Les humains semblent apprécier de s'entre-tuer. _ C'était ce qu'elle avait principalement retenu de trois ans d'étude sur l'histoire humaine. À part les attaques de montres, Sunset n'avait pas réalisé à quelle point Equestria était un paradis radieux jusqu'à qu'elle était venue ici. Bien sûr, il avait eu des guerres, mais jamais dans des proportions aussi grandes que celles des humains.

Penser à Equestria envoya un petit pincement de nostalgie dans le  cœur de Sunset. La dernière fois qu'elle était rentrée chez elle, c'était pour commettre un acte de larcin. Ça faisait depuis très longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu les champs du Domaine Licorne, ou les grand immeuble étincelant de Canterlot. Depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle avait vu sa mère ou son père... ou Celestia.

Elle arrêta d'écrire quand son esprit s'égara. Elle savait que le temps s'écoulait différemment entre les deux mondes, et elle se demandait si quelqu'un se souvenait encore d'elle. Est-que ses parents la reconnaîtraient ? Étaient-ils toujours là ? Est-que Celestia serait la pardonner maintenant ? Elles ne s'étaient pas quittées en bon termes, et Sunset était encore en colère contre elle, mais une partie d'elle aspirait à voir le visage doux et pardonnant de Celestia.

_ "Sunset !" _

Sunset leva sa tête de ses notes et regarda Rarity, qui venait de siffler son nom. Elle pointa vers la mine renfrognée de Mr. Noteworthy.

"Mlle Shimmer, je vous ai posé une question. Vous ne suivez pas le cour ?"

"Non, pas vraiment." répondit Sunset. C'était dans des moments comme ça, qu'elle désespérait de ne pas pouvoir mentir. Cependant, le reste de la classe semblait rire de sa remarque narquoise.

La mine renfrognée de Mr. Noteworthy s'approfondit. "Bien, je suppose que je vais devoir demander au principale de vous rajoutez un autre jour de retenue. Peut-être que vous suivriez mieux le cour après."

Sunset ignora les ricanements derrière elle, et s'enfonça dans son siège. "Génial."

******

Le déjeuner était ennuyeux, Sunset mangeait son repas seule et en paix. Elle leva les yeux vers la table où le Canterlot High Five étaient assises, avec Twilight.

En creusant dans sa salade, Sunset ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer que l'heureuse expression de Twilight semblait presque forcée. Son sourire n'avait pas tout à fait atteint ses yeux, qui parfois vagabondaient dans la cafétéria de manière frénétique.

Sunset baissa les yeux vers sa salade, et souriait à elle-même.  _ Un problème dans ton paradis d'amitié, Sparkle ?  _ Sous son sentiment de joie, Sunset ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander ce que Twilight recherchait avec ses yeux de manière si nerveuse. Elle releva la tête vers leur table. À bien y penser, Twilight affichait souvent cette expression quand elle était avec l'une d'elles.

_ Attend une minute... _ Sunset compta le nombre de tête à leur table. Quelqu'un avait disparu.  _ Où est Pinkie...? _

"Salut, Sunset !"

_ "Gah !" _ Sunset était presque tombée de sa chaise à l'apparition soudaine de Pinkie Pie. "Pinkie !" cria Sunset. "Ne fait pas ça ! Tu as failli me donner une crise cardiaque !"

Pinkie tomba dans la chaise à côté d'elle et donna un sourire d'excuse. "Désolée, je t'ai vu assise toute seule ici et j'ai pensé que tu voudrais un peu de compagnie. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur." Elle se frotta les mains d'une manière sinistre. "Mais, Halloween_ est _tout proche maintenant, ce qui veut dire qu'il est temps pour moi de commencer à effrayer tout le monde ! Mouahahahahah !"

Sunset regarda avec détachement quand Pinkie ricana avec ses bras en l'air, comme un méchant de fiction ringard. "Tu as un problème."

Pinkie cessa de rire et haussa les épaules. "Ma mère dit que je mange trop de bonbons." Elle fouilla dans ses cheveux et en sortit une sucette. "Mais je peux m'arrêter quand je veux."

"Uh-huh. Y a une raison particulière pour que tu viennes m'embêter, ou tu veux juste être plus ennuyeuse que d'habitude ?"

Pinkie coinça sa sucette dans sa bouche et fronça les sourcils. "Eh bien, quelqu'un s'est levée avec un citron dans la bouche, car tu es _aigre_. Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi tu étais toute seule."

Sunset retourna à sa salade. "J'aime manger seule."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda innocemment Pinkie.

"Parce que je n'aime pas passer du temps avec d'autre personnes."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que je n'aime pas les gens."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Car ils sont ennuyeux ! Et si tu me demande 'pourquoi' encore une fois, je vais t'arracher ta langue et te la donner à manger !"

Pinkie qui était encore à sucer bruyamment sa sucette, cligna des yeux. "Est-ce que quelqu'un ta déjà dit que t'as des problèmes de colère ?"

Sunset respira un coup pour se calmer. "Ça a déjà été mentionner, oui."

Pinkie se pencha et passa un bras autour d'elle. "Ce n'est pas grave ! J'étais tout le temps triste quand j'étais plus jeune, mais ensuite, j'ai rencontré des amis qui m'ont appris à toujours voir le bon côté des choses ! Tu as juste besoin d'arrêter d'être si grincheuse et te faire des amis ! Et sourie plus, beaucoup plus !"

"Tu es la seconde personne qui me le dit." Sunset regarda le bras de Pinkie, et lui donna un regard d'avertissement. "Et tu ne te souviens pas de la règle numéro un ?"

"Ne pas parler du Fight Club ?"

Sunset résista à l'envie de se claquer la tête contre la table, ou d'étouffer Pinkie jusqu'à quelle devienne bleu. "Tu es désespérante."

"Hey, tu es la seconde personne à  _ me _ le dire ! Bizarre, hein ?" Pinkie prit la tige de la sucette dévorée et la tordit en forme de bretzel avant d'y mettre deux de ses doigts. Elle visa, sa langue tirée sur le côté de sa bouche, avant de jeter le bretzel à travers la pièce, où il percuta l'arrière de la tête de Rainbow.

Rainbow se retourna et lança un regard vers Pinkie et Sunset. Sunset croisa son regard un moment avant de se tourner pour voir Pinkie qui la pointait, regardait de l'autre côté, et sifflait innocemment.

"C'est la deuxième fois !" cria Rainbow.

"Deuxième ?" Sunset leva les mains dans la confusion "Quand était la première ?"

"Probablement quand t'as crier sur Fluttershy." répondit Pinkie.

"Ah, oui." dit Sunset.

La cloche sonna pour la fin du déjeuner, ce qui envoya tout le monde hors de la cafétéria, vers leur prochain cour. Sunset jeta son plateau de nourriture à moitié mangé avant de pousser dans la foule d'étudiants qui sortait.

"Hey, Sunset, attend !" Pinkie passa agilement à travers la foule pour la rattraper. "Tu viens au Sugarcube Corner avec nous après l'école ?!"

"Je ne peux pas, j'ai une retenue."

"Aww, dommage. Et demain ?"

Sunset la regarda. "Pinkie, j'ai des colles pour le reste du mois et sûrement plus."

"Décidément ! Hé bien, dans ce cas, on fera une fête en retenue un jour !" acclama Pinkie. "Une punitions sera toujours réjouissante avec de bons amis !" Elle tourna vers un autre couloir et agita le bras avec ferveur "Bye, Sunset ! Amuse-toi en retenue !"

Sunset continua de passer à travers la foule sans cesse en mouvement. Une fête en retenue ? Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Aussi ennuyeuse que Pinkie était, Sunset devait admettre que sa ne la dérangerait pas si cela se produisait.

******

Le reste de la journée se passa sans incident, et alors que la cloche sonna pour la fin des cours et la liberté pour la plupart, pour Sunset, elle marqua le début de deux heures de tâches abrutissantes.

Aujourd'hui, elle devait éponger tout les couloirs de l'école, elle se demandait pourquoi elle devait faire le travaille d'une femme de ménage.

Elle décida de se mettre au travaille sans faire d'histoire. Plus vite elle aura fini, plus vite elle pourra renter chez elle et faire... rien.

"Bah, rien faire est mieux que faire ça," grommela Sunset qui traîna la serpillière humide sur le sol. Même si elle supposait que c'était mieux que ce que Snips et Snails faisaient : nettoyer tous les plats du déjeuner.

Elle fit son travaille rapidement dans le hall centrale, avant de s'occuper du couloir Est. Elle savoura le doux silence qui régnait, tout le monde avait été si désireux de rentrer chez eux, elle paria que les seules personnes restantes étaient les joueurs des équipes sportives.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle s'était dit jusqu'à qu'un léger bruit effleura ses oreilles. Il était calme et étouffé, mais Sunset pouvait dire qu'il provenait d'un humain, et ressemblait à des pleures.

Curieuse, elle arrêta son nettoyage et partit vers le bruit, qui la mena au toilette pour dame. Elle resta devant l'entrée et pesa ses options. Une partie d'elle voulait juste laisser celle qui était dans la misère se débrouiller seule avec ses problèmes. D'un autre côté, quelqu'un pleurait, et Sunset devait admettre, que se serait bien d'empirer encore plus son humeur ! Juste en souvenir du bon vieux temps.

Sunset sourit sauvagement, poussa la porte et entra dans les toilettes au carreaux noir et blanc. Dès qu'elle entra, les pleurs s'était vite transformé en gémissement étouffée et à des hoquet occasionnel. Son sourire s'effondra quand elle regarda en dessous de la porte, elle y vit une paire de bottes familière.

_ De tout le monde, ça devait être elle ! _ Sunset s'appuya contre l'un des lavabos et croisa les bras. "Très bien, Twilight, sort de là," dit-elle sèchement.

Il eut un hoquet, suivit par le son du déverrouillage de la cabine avant que Twilight y sortit sa tête marquer par les larmes. "C-Comment tu as su que c'était moi ?"

"J'ai vu tes stupides bottes. Qu'est-que tu fait ici de toute façon ? Ton père n'est pas venue te chercher ?"

Twilight sortit complètement de sa cachette et essuya ses yeux avec le dos de sa main. "Il travaille tard aujourd'hui, donc je dois rentrer à pied..."

Sunset haussa un sourcils. "Pourquoi tu ne rentre pas à la maison avec les filles ?" Elle trouva la racine du problème, car à la mention des cinq, Twilight se mordit la lèvre et évita les yeux de Sunset.

Sunset commença à sourire à nouveau. "Quoi, elles t'ont déjà rendu folle ? C'est rien, je peux à peine les supporter."

Twilight fit irruption d'une nouvelle vague de larmes, ce qui effaça instantanément le sourire de Sunset. " C-ce n'est p-pas ça ! E-elles ne veulent pas être _mes _a-amies !"

"Quoi ?"

Twilight secoua la tête et s'écria : "La façon d-dont elles me regardent ! Elles pensent que je suis  _elle_ ! E-elles veulent être amies avec la  _Princesse_ Twilight Sparkle, pas moi ! Je... je suis juste un substitue d'elle parce qu'on à le même nom et le même visage ! Elles ne veulent pas êtres mes amies..."

Les épaules de Sunset s'affala quand elle regarda Twilight pleurer dans ses mains. C'était assez triste d'être considéré comme la simple remplaçante de quelqu'un d'autre. Et tandis que Sunset aimée l'idée de taper quelqu'un à terre, quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour ça.

_ Je vais le regretter plus tard, je le sais. _

"Twilight, regarde-moi."

Twilight leva la tête, et regarda Sunset avec ses yeux injectés de sang.

Sunset grimaça de dégoût. Elle tendit la main et tira plusieurs serviettes en papier du distributeur. "D'abord, arrête de pleurer et nettoie ton visage ; t'as l'air pathétique." Elle tendit les serviettes à Twilight, qui les prit pour essuyer ses larmes et moucher son nez.

"Maintenant," la voix de Sunset s'adoucit. "écoute-moi quand je te dis qu'elles veulent être_ tes_ amie. Elles veulent apprendre à te connaître, _toi_. T'utiliser comme une remplaçante de l'autre Twilight est seulement dans ta tête."

"Mais– "

"Ne m'interrompe pas !" avertit Sunset. "C'est dans ta tête, Sparkle. Autant que je déteste l'admettre, elles sont sans doute les filles les plus gentilles et les plus sincères que tu vas rencontrer ici. Te faire du mal ou prétendre que tu remplace juste quelqu'un d'autre est la dernière chose qu'elles veulent."

Twilight essuya à nouveau ses yeux. "Tu le pense vraiment ?"

Sunset acquiesça. "Ouais, je le pense vraiment. Elles te connaissent seulement depuis trois jours Twilight. Tu as le reste de l'année pour faire bonne impression."

"Je suppose que tu doit avoir raison," Twilight renifla. "Je sens juste que quand... quand elles me regardent, elles recherchent une princesse..."

"Ouais, bien, elle n'est pas tout ce qu'elles imaginent." Sunset recroisa ses bras. "D'ailleurs, elles ne l'ont rencontrées qu'une fois. Donne-leur quelque semaine, et tout le monde sera passer à autre chose ou pensera que c'était un rêve fou. La durée d'attention d'un adolescent ne dure pas très longtemps."

Twilight laissa échapper un petit rire. "Tu as raison. Rarity et Pinkie et chacune d'entre-elles, semblent toutes être des filles biens. J'ai peut-être régis de façon exagérée. Si je suis simplement moi-même, alors elles ne s'attendront qu'à moi."

"Si tu veux simplifier ça à une leçon extra-scolaire, alors oui." dit Sunset avec un haussement d'épaules.

Twilight jeta les serviettes, attrapa son sac à dos puis le mit en bandoulière sur son dos. "Merci de m'avoir parler, Sunset. Je me sens mieux maintenant."

"Meh." Sunset se détourna et attendit que Twilight sois partie. Quand elle remarqua que Twilight ne partait pas, Sunset demanda : "Qu'est-que t'attend, un biscuit et une tape sur la tête ?"

"Non, en fait..." Une légère rougeur apparut sur les joues de Twilight. "Je me demandais si tu ne voudrais pas rentrer à pied avec moi ?"

Sunset la regarda les yeux à moitié ouvert. "Non. D'ailleurs, je suis en retenue."

"Oh." Sunset était surprise par le degrés de déception dans la voix de Twilight. "Bien, je suppose qu'on se verra demain alors." Twilight ouvrit la porte et partit dans le couloir.

_ Hmm, attend une minute, _ pensa Sunset.  _Rester ici à nettoyer le sol pendant une heure et demie, ou marcher avec elle jusqu'à sa maison et profiter du reste de la journée..._

Sunset sortit de la salle de bain et cria : "Hé, Sparkle, attend !" Elle marcha vivement pour rattraper Twilight qui avait la main sur la porte d'entrée.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? "

"J'ai changé d'avis. Je vas marcher avec toi. Juste pour cette fois."

Twilight la regarda avec suspicion. "Mais tu disais que t'étais en retenue ?"

"Ouais, c'est exactement pourquoi je vais t'accompagner. Je préfère ça que de devoir laver le plancher."  _Même si ça reste une punition en soi._

"Tu ne vas pas avoir de problème pour avoir sécher ?"

"Probablement. Je verrais ça plus tard."

Twilight se retourna et croisa les bras. "Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée que tu sèche ta retenue."

"Bon, tu veux que je t'accompagne ou pas ?" grogna Sunset.

Twilight fit semblant d'y réfléchir pendant plus d'une minute avant de lui sourire. "Oui, viens !" Elle poussa la porte et entra dans la lumière déclinante du jour. "J'espère que tu n'auras pas trop d'ennuis."

"Pfft, ils vont juste me rajouter un autre jour de retenue. Sa donnera plus de temps à Pinkie pour préparé sa fête en retenue."

"Une fête en retenue ?"

Sunset hocha la tête. "Cette fille fait des fêtes pour tout et n'importe quoi."

Elles passèrent devant la statue de marbre qui brillait à la lumière du soleil. Sunset remarqua que Twilight la lorgnait."N'y pense même pas. Le portail restera fermer pendant deux ans et demi."

"Deux ans et demi ? Ça semble assez précis," réfléchit Twilight.

"Je suis sûr que c'est basé sur le cycle lunaire des deux mondes. Notre lune et la leur doivent s'aligner dans une phase de pleine lune, se qui doit arriver que tout les deux ans et demi, je suppose."

"Je vois. Tu sais, t'a l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur ce monde. D'où t'as eu ces informations ?"

"J'ai vécue là bas pendant une partie de ma vie." répondit Sunset d'un ton neutre.

Twilight cessa de marcher et regarda Sunset avec de grands yeux. "Tu veux dire... que tu viens d'Equin... Equa..."

Sunset s'arrêta et regarda en arrière. "Equestria ?"

"Oui ! Tu viens d'Equestria ?"

"Oui."

"Tu es un poney ?"

"Techniquement, oui. Je ne te l'ai pas dit y a trois jours ?"

"Non, absolument pas !" dit Twilight avec exaspération.

"Hein, je pensais que je l'avais au moins mentionner." déclara nonchalamment Sunset.

"Comment peut-tu oublier de dire quelque chose comme ça ? C'est une information importante !" lui cria Twilight.

"Car ce n'était pas si important à ce moment. Et pourquoi ça te dérange autant ?"

"Euh bien..." Twilight est rapidement passé de la colère et l'embrasement. "Euh, pour rien, je pense... euh. Je pense juste que c'est quelque chose d'important que tu devrais dire à tes amis."

Sunset massa ses tempes. "Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'on est amie ?"

"Hé bien, tu m'as sauvé la vie, tu m'as dit la vérité sur mon autre moi au lieu de me laisser me prendre la tête avec, et tu viens de me rassurer quand je me sentais au plus mal." Twilight compta sur ses doigts. "Je suis presque sûr que c'est des trucs que font les amis."

Twilight passa devant Sunset, satisfaite de sa réponse, tandis que Sunset se tenait là à la regarder bouche bée. "Je n'ai pas... ce n'est pas... tu... tu... tu..."  _Merde ! _ Sunset tira sur ses cheveux.  _Vite, pense à quelque chose pour lui faire changer d'avis !_

"Oh et." Twilight se retourna. "Je ne t'ai pas encore remercier pour ça, hein ? Merci d'être honnête avec moi." Elle s'approcha de Sunset qui la regardait avec confusion et l'étreignit. "Et encore merci pour m'avoir remonter le moral. Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas être un monstre."

Sunset était là, abasourdie par l'étreinte de Twilight, ses pensées se bousculait. _Pourquoi elle me remercie ? Pourquoi elle m'enlace ? Est-elle folle ? Pourquoi est-qu'elle voudrait être mon amie ?_ À voix haute, elle posa la principale question de ses pensées : "Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?"

Twilight libéra Sunset de son étreinte et pris un peu de recul. "Bien, ce n'est pas que je ne crois pas ce que vous m'avez dit, mais, Pinkie doit avoir exagéré quand elle a dit que tu t'es transformer en monstre, pas vraie ?"

Sunset était surprise par les paroles de Twilight. Elle mit ses mains dans ses poches et passa devant elle. "Non, elle n'a pas exagéré," dit-elle d'une voix rauque. "Je me suis vraiment transformer en monstre."

"Mais... mais pourquoi ?" Twilight couru pour la rattraper. "Bien sûr, tu n'es pas très gentille, mais... tu n'es pas méchante..."

"L'Élément de la Magie n'a jamais été destiné à être porté par quelqu'un d'indigne, quelqu'un qui le voulait juste pour utilisé son pouvoir. C'est un artefact qui est uniquement destinée à unir les vertus de l'amitié et à les canaliser en magie pure. Quand je l'ai mit... j'ai canalisé toutes les choses sombres qui étaient dans mon  cœur, et je me suis transformer en un reflet d'eux."

Sunset leva le bras et s'essuya le visage. Elle serra les dents et dit sévèrement : "Et non, je n'en dirai pas plus. Moins on en dit, mieux c'est."

Twilight la regarda avec des yeux tristes. "Très bien... mais, je pense toujours que tu n'es pas méchante. Plus maintenant du moins."

Il eut un moment de silence avant que Sunset demanda : "Qu'est-ce que tu faisait si tard ce soir là ?"

"Oh, bien..." Twilight eut un rire nerveux et frotta l'arrière de son cou. "J'étais allée à la bibliothèque pour faire un peu d'étude et j'ai un peu perdu la notion du temps. Je n'avais pas remarquer l'heure qu'il était jusqu'à ce que la bibliothécaire m'est demandé de partir. J'étais en route vers ma maison quand je suis tombée sur ces deux gars et... bien, tu connais déjà le reste de l'histoire."

"T'as passé toute la journée à étudier à la bibliothèque ?" rit Sunset. "Décidément, tu  _ es _ une intello."

"Hey !" Twilight avait l'air indigné. "Et toi alors ? T'es pas sensée être la fille la plus intelligente de l'école ?"

"Oui, mais je n'ai besoin d'étudier pour ça, ça m'est naturel. Sauf pour l'histoire."

"Tu as des problèmes en histoire ?" interrogea Twilight.

"Oui, mais ce n'est pas ma faute. C'est ennuyeux, et il y a trop de dates à retenir ! Et les humains ne font que s'entre-tuer !"

"Nous ne faisons pas que ça," plaida Twilight. "Bien sûr, nous avons nos défauts, mais nous avons beaucoup accompli en travaillant ensemble. Enfin quoi, nous avons envoyé un homme sur la lune et un rover sur Mars ! Les poneys ont-ils déjà fait ça ?"

"Non," admit Sunset. "Mais nous avons emprisonner une jument  _ dans _ la lune."

"Vous avez... emprisonner quelqu'un dans la lune ?"

"Ouais, longue histoire." abrégea Sunset.

Twilight rit à nouveau. "Bah, si tu as vraiment des problèmes, peut-être que je pourrais t'aider à étudier de temps en temps," offrit-t-elle.

Sunset leva les yeux au ciel. "Je n'ai pas besoin de tutorat."

Elles étaient dans un quartier aux maisons parfaitement ordonnées, chacune avait des pelouses soignées et des haies parfaitement taillées. Cela ressemblait à la définition parfaite de la 'banlieue'. En fait, Sunset aurait pensé que c'était effrayant si les maisons n'avaient pas au moins été peint avec des couleurs différentes. Mise à part le paterne de couleur, les ornements personnels et les différentes voitures dans chaque allées, toutes les maisons semblaient identiques.

Twilight s'arrêta devant une maison bleu claire avec une petite fontaine en face du portail. Elle sourit à Sunset avec une légère rougeur. "Encore merci pour m'avoir accompagner jusqu'à la maison."

"Meh."

"C'est tout ce que tu dit quand quelqu'un te remercie ?"

Sunset haussa les épaules. "Plus ou moins."

Twilight secoua la tête en signe d'incrédulité. "Oh!" Elle fouilla dans son sac à dos. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai encore faillie oublié. J'avais l'intention de te la redonner." Elle sortit une petite licorne rose en peluche et la tendit vers Sunset. "Tu l'avais oublié sur le pont. J'ai, euh, pensé que tu voudrais peut-être la récupéré."

Sunset prit la licorne dans ses main et la fixa avant de regarder Twilight. "Euh, merci."

"De rien. Tu vois ? C'est comme ça qu'il faut réagir quand quelqu'un te dit merci."

Après qu'elle leva à nouveau les yeux vers le ciel, Sunset se retourna et commença sa longue marche jusqu'à sa propre maison.

"En revoir, Sunset ! Je te verrais demain !" s'exclama Twilight avec enthousiasme.

"Qu'importe."

Sunset tendit la licorne en face d'elle et la scruta quand elle pansait :  _ Génial, j'ai accidentellement fait de Twilight Sparkle mon amie. Je déteste l'ironie. _ "Presque autant que je te déteste," dit-elle à la licorne nommée Twilight Sparkle.

"Oui," elle fit la licorne avec une voix aigu. "Mais maintenant, tu me déteste en tant qu'amie !"

"Ça n'a pas de sens."

"Pas plus que l'amitié !"

Sunset tourna la tête et vit un spectateur curieux qui la regardait. "Occupez-vous de vos affaires !" lui cira-t-elle sèchement. Il prit la fuite.

"Ce n'était pas très gentil," réprimanda la licorne.

"...Ouais, je vais te mettre le feu quand nous serons à la maison."


	9. II. Certaines Nuits – Étape 9 : Une Faveur envers Fluttershy

_ II. Certaines Nuits _

_ Étape 9 : Une Faveur envers Fluttershy _

_ Sunset prit le virage dans le couloir et s'appuya contre le mur. Elle prit de profondes respirations alors qu'elle tentait de se remettre de sa course. _

_ Ce n'était pas loin ; elle pouvait encore le sentir, et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que ça la rattrape. Sunset n'était pas sûr de pouvoir encore courir longtemps. Ses poumons brûlait, et sa gorge étaient encore plus sec que le Désert de San Palomino en Equestria. _

_ Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait pas rester ici plus longtemps. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser  _

_ se faire prendre. Avec une profonde inspiration, Sunset détala une fois de plus dans le couloir. Elle esquiva sur le côté quand l'un des casiers s'ouvrit, et qu'une paire de mains sombre essaya de l'attraper. _

_ Les couloirs déformés, interminables qui constituait l'école hanter du Lycée de Canterlot, était tordue dans l'obscurité. Sunset faillit trébucher sur les trous invisible dans le sol. _

_ Elle tourna à un escalier qui s'étendait à l'infini, Sunset pouvait entendre le battement des ailes se rapprocher sans cesse pendant qu'elle courait. _

_ "Viens, viens, petit soleil. Je croyais que tu voulais des amis ?" _

C'est discutable, _ pensa Sunset quand elle commença à monter les marche trois par trois. Quand elle atteignit le sommet, quelque chose lui agrippa la jambe et la tira en arrière. Elle redoutait ce qu'elle allait voir si elle se retournait, et décida de taper aveuglément sa cible. Sa botte heurta quelque chose, et ça poussa un long gémissement quand ça la libéra. Lorsque que Sunset était en toute sécurité au deuxième étage, elle risqua un regard en arrière, et vit qu'elle avait frappé Applejack au visage. _

_ Seulement, Applejack avait l'air d'avoir à peine sentie le coup. En fait, son expression était complètement vide, et quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Sunset était horrifiée de voir qu'ils brillaient d'une couleur bleu sarcelle familière. _

_ Applejack gémit, et commença à marcher vers Sunset, qui repartit à toute vitesse pour distancer le zombie aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait. Malheureusement, pendant qu'elle courait, de plus en plus d'étudiants zombifiés surgirent des casiers, et des salles de classe. Ils marchèrent lourdement vers elle. _

_ Toute l'école était remplit de gémissements à glacer le sang. Sunset mit ses mains sur ses oreilles mais pourtant, les bruits persistaient. Et par-dessus les gémissements, elle pouvait encore entendre les battements d'ailes de son vrai prédateur. _

_ Elle tourna dans un autre couloir, et était horrifié de voir que c'était une impasse. Il n'y avait qu'une seule porte, qui s'ouvrit pour révéler un autre zombie. _

_ Flash Sentry. _

_ Il se traîna vers elle, la bouche ouverte. Sunset repartit en arrière jusqu'à qu'elle se souvenait qu'une armée pubère marcha aussi vers elle. Elle était piégé. _

_ "Tu sais," gémit Flash, "ils m'ont toujours demandé pourquoi je sortais avec toi. Je leur avait dit que je pensais pouvoir faire de toi une meilleure personne. Je suppose que j'avais tort." _

_ Sunset serra les poings, et chargea en avant. Elle le fit tomber sur le côté et elle trouva refuge dans la petite salle de classe. Elle ferma la porte et traîna le bureau de l'enseignant pour la barricader, pendant que les gémissement et les coups de ses harceleurs se firent entendre de l'autre côté. _

_ Sunset s'appuya contre le bureau, essoufflée.  _ Ça ne peut pas arriver, ça ne ce peut pas.

_ "Oh, mais ça arrive vraiment," chuchota une voix démoniaque dans son oreille. _

_ Une paire de griffes la saisit par les épaules et la retourna, l'amenant face à face à son double monstrueux. Sa peau rouge semblait rougeoyer sur le fond presque noir, et était complété par ses cheveux et sa queue enflammés. Le démon agita ses ailes quand elle leva Sunset de plus en plus haut dans les airs, et dévoila ses crocs acérés quand elle lui sourit méchamment. _

_ "Coucou, ma chérie. Je t'ai manqué ? Tu sais pourtant que tu ne peut pas t'enfuir de toi-même." _

_ Sunset regarda dans ses yeux bleu maniaque, trop terrifiés pour parler. _

_ Le démon ria, puis ouvrit grand la bouche, l'intérieure de sa gorge brillait intensément. Les yeux de Sunset s'élargirent dans l'horreur quand elle réalisa ce qui allait se passer. _

_ Quand le feu émergea, Sunset était capable de crier. _

******

Sunset bondit de son matelas, recouverte d'une sueur froide et lutant pour une bouffée d'air. Son corps tremblait entièrement, à la fois de peur et du vent fraie qui balayait l'usine. Elle se serra pour conserver un peu de chaleur et arrêter ses violents frissons.

_ Encore un cauchemar. _ Sunset en avait depuis la nuit de la danse.  À  chaque fois c'était soit Sunset qui était poursuivi par le démon et les étudiants zombifiés de son école, soit elle  _ était _ le démon et tuait les étudiants avec une joie psychotique. 

Autant Sunset aurait voulu blâmer les Éléments et faire passer ça pour un effet secondaire de sa malédiction, autant elle savait que c'était probablement plus psychologique qu'autre chose. Elle estimait que ça découlait de sa conscience qui culpabilisait, ce qui lui donna une raison de plus de la détester.

Quand ses frissons s'arrêtèrent enfin, Sunset détendit ses bras, les amena à ses côtés et se pencha en arrière de façon décontractée. Sa main effleura quelque chose de doux, et elle prit la licorne rose qu'elle avait laissé sur son lit quelques heures plus tôt.

"Ah, toi." Sunset avait eu l'intention de la brûler quand elle était rentrée chez elle. Elle s'était assise avec un briquet et était toute à fait prête à la regarder partir en fumée.

Au lieu de ça, elle était juste rester assise là, à la regarder pendant une heure avant de décider de le faire plus tard. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'empêchait de le faire, mais elle finira par passer outre et brûlera cette stupide peluche.

Sunset la fixa pendant un peu plus longtemps avant de la lancer contre le mur du fond. Elle le heurta et tomba sur le sol sans même un seul bruit. Sunset retomba contre son oreiller, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, alors qu'elle posa ses main sous sa tête.

"Peut-être que tu te sentirais mieux si tu parlais de tes problèmes à quelqu'un." dit-t-elle avec une voix de fausset

Elle remonta à une position assise et fixa la peluche, à peine visible dans l'obscurité. "Je ne t'ai rien demandée !"

"Mais je veux juste aider. J'adore aider les gens, même si ça ne me concerne pas."

"Ouais, et c'est un trait vraiment ennuyeux de ta part,  _ Princesse. _ " Sunset posa une main sur sa tête et regarda son réveil. "Quatre heure trente-deux, et je parle à un animal en peluche. Je dois avoir finalement touché le fond."

"D'un autre côté, tu peux que monter d'ici !"

"Ouais, je l'ai vraiment atteint."

******

À sept heure, Sunset se traîna hors de son lit, après avoir réussi à obtenir qu'une heure de sommeil, alors qu'elle s'était tournée et retournée pendant le reste de la nuit, pour lutter contre l'envie de projeter ses pensées sur la Twilight Sparkle en peluche.

Après une douche froide et un petit déjeuner médiocre (elle commençait encore à manquer de nourriture) elle se dirigea vers la porte, son sac à dos sur son épaule, et ses yeux injectés de sang.

C'était un autre matin froid d'automne, les petites déchirures de la veste de Sunset permit à l'air frais de serpenter au travers et de refroidir sa peau. Elle pouvait sentir des frissons parcourir ses bras, et elle était heureuse d'avoir choisi de porter un jeans aujourd'hui.

Le soleil se leva sur le quartier, Sunset marcha et baigna dans sa douce lumière. Les rayonnements dorés passaient aux travers des feuilles rouges et oranges qui tombaient des arbres pour recouvrir le sol d'un camouflage coloré.

Sunset laissa échapper un bâillement, essayant d'admirer la vue. Mais elle était trop affectée par le manque de sommeil pour pouvoir l'apprécier pleinement, quoiqu'elle aimait vraiment le craquement mélodieux des feuilles mortes sous ses bottes.

Quand elle approcha de l'école, elle pouvait entendre les bavardages insensés de ses pairs qui se rassemblaient à l'entrée. Ils se saluèrent entre-eux et prévoyaient leur week-end.

C'était avec un froncement de sourcils que Sunset se rendit compte qu'elle était sur le point de subir un autre week-end à rien faire. Du moins, rien d'autre que de brûler Twilight Sparkle.

Pendant que Sunset marcha sur le campus, elle entendit une petite voix hésitante qui la força à s'arrêter.

"S'il vous plaît, voulez-vous être bénévole au refuge pour animaux ? Aidez ceux qui ne peuvent pas s'aider eux-même. Oh, excusez-moi, vous voulez... non ? Oh, ce n'est rien alors... "

_ Merde ! _ cria intérieurement Sunset. Elle avait complètement oublié que Fluttershy serait là à attirer (pathétiquement) du monde pour le refuge pour animaux. Normalement, Sunset irait la voir pour se moquer d'elle d'être si fragile et timide, puis partirait vers sa bonne journée. Au lieu de cela, Sunset piétina vers elle pour une toute autre raison.

Quand elle approchait de Fluttershy, Sunset étouffa : "J'aimerais... être... bénévole."

Fluttershy prit un peu de recul, elle avait l'air à la fois surprise et confuse. "Tu... tu viendrais ? Mais, je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les animaux ?"

Sunset resserra sa mâchoire. "Oui, je viendrais, et non, je ne les aime pas."

"Alors... pourquoi tu veux faire être bénévole ?"

"Parce que tu as demandé."

Fluttershy tenait la pile de papiers près de sa poitrine d'une main, tandis qu'elle utilisa l'autre pour jouer avec ses cheveux. "Bien...euh, si... si tu le veux vraiment." Fluttershy donna une expression triste et innocente à Sunset. "Ce n'est pas une mauvaise blague, pas vraie ?"

Malgré toutes les choses méchantes qu'elle pourrait faire à Fluttershy au refuge, Sunset savait qu'elle ne s'abaisserait pas si bas. Elle avait beau ne pas aimer les animaux, elle n'irait pas leur faire du mal. Elle avait techniquement _été_ un.

"Non, je promets que ce n'est pas une blague."

Fluttershy s'émerveilla instantanément à un niveau que Sunset avait rarement vu. "Bien alors !" s'écria-t-elle. Elle remit un prospectus à Sunset. "Voici les instructions. Tu pense que tu pourrais venir demain, au alentour de huit heure ?"

"Ouais, bien sûr." soupira Sunset.

"Oh, merci, merci, beaucoup ! Tu vas t'amuser, je te le promet ! Quand tu verra les mignons bébés chiots et les chatons errants et... "

Sunset arrêta d'écouter quand elle s'éloigna et rangea le prospectus dans la poche de sa veste.  _ Bah, au moins, j'ai des plans pour ce week-end maintenant. _

******

La journée avait avancé en douceur, Sunset avait eu la chance de ne pas croiser quelqu'un d'indésirable, du moins, jusqu'à qu'elle fit son chemin vers son déjeuner.

Elle rangea son sac dans son casier et suivit la foule dans la cafétéria, quand elle aperçut Mme Celestia du coin de l'œil. Elle essaya rapidement d'éviter son attention et fondit dans la masse d'étudiants, mais il était trop tard.

"Mlle Shimmer, je peux vous voir une minute ?"

_ Merde. _

Les épaules de Sunset s'affala et elle s'approcha doucement de Celestia, qui attendait les bras croisés. "Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez disparu hier ?"

"J'accompagnais Twilight Sparkle à pied jusqu'à sa maison, après l'avoir réconforter."

Celestia lui lança un regard sceptique. "Vraiment ? C'est... inhabituellement gentil venant de vous."

"Oui, vraiment," dit Sunset d'un ton morose, "et croyez moi, je ne le referais plus."

Il eut du bruits qui venaient du tapage de pied de Celestia pendant qu'elle observa Sunset. "Bien... Je pense que je peux laisser passer pour cette fois, vu que vous avez aidez une camarade. Mais vous ne manquez plus vos retenues. Compris, jeune fille ?"

"Oui," répondit Sunset, en levant légèrement les yeux au ciel.

"Bien." Le visage et la voix de Celestia s'adoucirent. "Sinon, vous allez bien, Sunset ? Y a-t-il quelque chose auquel vous aimeriez parler ?"

Sunset leva les yeux vers le visage de Celestia, surprise par sa soudaine demande personnelle.  À  ce moment, Sunset pouvait voir son mentor qui lui souriait et s'assurait que tout allait bien dans son petit monde. Sunset était presque contrainte à craquer là et à tout dire à Celestia. Présenter des excuses pour des choses que la principale n'était pas au courant. Présenter des excuses pour ce qui s'était passé en Equestria, et espérait que, d'une certaine manière, son ancien professeur entendrait également ses excuses.

Sunset était  _ presque _ contrainte.

Au lieu de ça, elle secoua la tête et répondu : "Non, aux deux questions."

"Vous êtes sur ?" demanda Celestia.

"Non, en fait." Sunset pinça l'arrête de son nez et soupira de frustration. "Oubliez ça, laissez tomber. Je... ne veux pas parler de quoi que ce soit."

Avant que Celestia pouvait poser une autre question, Sunset partit dans une marche rapide vers le déjeuner.

Après qu'elle avait prit un plateau de nourriture puis qu'elle s'était assise à une table à l'écart, Sunset ferma les yeux et prit un moment pour rassembler ses pensées. Pourquoi tout le monde avait soudainement envie de connaître sa vie privé ? Ce n'était pas comme si ça les concernaient d'une quelconque manière.

Sunset reprit sa fourchette et piqua d'un air absent sa salade, son appétit avait disparu.  _ Les gens ont vraiment besoin de rester en dehors de mes affaires. _

Twilight s'assit soudainement à côté d'elle. "Hé, j'ai entendu dire que tu allais aider Fluttershy au refuge demain ! C'est vraiment gentil de ta part !"

Sunset leva les yeux vers le plafond.  _ Sérieusement ? _

Elle regarda Twilight, et demanda froidement : "D'abord, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu peux t'asseoir ici ? Et ensuite, qu'est-que c'est cette obsession de savoir si oui ou non je suis gentille ?"

Twilight sourit. "C'est une école libre, je peux m'asseoir où je veux," dit-elle pour correspondre au sarcasme de Sunset. "Et je ne suis _pas_ obsédée, je dit juste que tu fait une très bonne action."

Sunset donna un coup violent à un morceau de laitue. "Ouais, ne me le fait pas dire."

"Ok, je ne suis pas obsédée, par contre je _suis_ confuse. Pourquoi tu agis comme si chaque bonne choses que tu fais est en fait une mauvaise chose ? Ou que tu ne veux pas le faire ?"

"Parce que je ne veux  _ pas _ le faire."

Twilight plissa les yeux avec une expression perplexe. "Alors, pourquoi tu le fais ?"

Sunset ne sentait aucune pression sur sa gorge, et elle sourit à elle-même. "Disons que... je soulage ma conscience."

"Euh... d'accord... " Twilight avait l'air encore plus confuse qu'avant.

"Hé, Sparkle, tu veux me faire une faveur ?"

"Bien sûr !" répondu Twilight avec enthousiasme.

Sunset se retourna et regarda dans ses yeux violets, brillants. "Part. Loin."

Twilight fit la moue, absolument pas amusée, mais se leva et prit son plateau avec elle. "D'accord. Mais, euh, tu devrais faire attention à Rainbow Dash. Elle n'a pas l'air très heureuse avec toi." Avec un signe d'adieu, Twilight retourna à la table où, bien sûr, Rainbow fixait Sunset avec une fervente intensité.

"Je me demande bien pourquoi," murmura Sunset qui retourna à sa salade.

******

Quand la journée d'école prit fin, Sunset se retrouva à laver le plancher encore une fois, elle devait terminer le travail qu'elle aurait dû faire hier.

Les étudiants avaient fui l'école plus vite aujourd'hui, sans doute en raison des plans qu'ils avaient pour leur week-end. De son côté, Sunset avait juste promis d'aider la poule mouillée avec ses stupides animaux.

"Ce sera amusant," affirma Sunset, avec un voix débordant de faux enthousiasmes. Elle apporta la serpillière à travers le couloir, et recula quand elle nettoya. C'était un travaille horriblement ennuyeux.

"Hey !" cassa une voix à travers le calme apaisant.

Sunset se retourna et vit Rainbow Dash debout au fond du hall, les bras croisés avec une expression furieuse comme si quelqu'un avait craché dans sa boisson sportive.

"Attention, le sol est mouillé," avertit Sunset d'un ton ennuyé.

Rainbow décroisa ses bras et marcha dans le couloir, les poings durement fermés à ses côtés. Elle s'arrêta que quand elle était à quelque centimètres de Sunset, qui pouvait maintenant sentir l'odeur dégoûtante de sa sueur.

"Qu'est-ce que tu prépare ?" grogna Rainbow à travers ses dents.

"Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler," répondu calmement Sunset. "Et je te conseil de reculer."

Au lieu de ça, Rainbow attrapa Sunset par les bras et la plaqua contre les casiers avec assez de bruit pour réveiller les morts.

"Te fous pas de moi !" rugit Rainbow. "Je sais que t'a l'intention de faire quelque chose demain ! Sinon, pourquoi tu voudrais aidée Fluttershy ?"

"Peut-être que j'essaye simplement d'être une bonne personne." Sunset ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire d'une façon néfaste.

"Connerie."

"Un tel langage, Dash. Ce n'est pas très approprié à un milieu scolaire."

Rainbow l'éleva et la refrappa dans les casiers. Le sourire de Sunset disparu.

Elle regarda sombrement Rainbow. "Très bien, j'en est marre d'être gentille. Tu as trois secondes pour me lâcher, avant que je m'énerve  _ vraiment _ . Un..."

Leur regards se croisèrent à nouveau, chacun défia l'autre de poursuive leur actions. L'emprise de Rainbow ne faiblit pas, pas plus que le feu dans ses yeux.

"Deux..."

Sunset aurait aimé botter les fesses de Rainbow sur tout le campus, mais elle ne voulait pas se faire expulsée. Si elles étaient ailleurs, Rainbow serait déjà au sol. Pourtant, si elle ne lâchait pas, Sunset n'avait pas peur de recourir à la violence.

Au moment où Sunset était sur le point de parvenir à trois, Rainbow libéra ses bras et prit un peu de recul, elle paraissait plus en colère que jamais.

"Bon choix, Dash." Sunset roula ses épaules.

Rainbow la pointa du doigt. "La seule raison pour laquelle je vais te laisser, c'est parce que tout le monde à eu la stupide idée de te donner le bénéfice du doute, et je vais mal paraître si je te bat la face avant demain." elle fit un pas en avant. "Mais je te préviens, si tu blesse Fluttershy, ou si tu blesse l'une  _ d'entre-eux _ , bah... disons juste, que je n'aurais pas mon diplôme, car je serais en prison, et que _ tu  _ ne pourras pas y aller  _ du tout _ ."

Avant que Sunset pouvait venir avec une riposte, Rainbow se retourna et partit, elle regarda en arrière pour montrer à Sunset qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.

"Menace impressionnante, Dash," murmura Sunset qui était appuyé contre un casier. Elle fronça les sourcils. "Mais pourquoi ?" Il y a trois semaine, Rainbow n'était pas en bon terme avec la plupart d'entre-elles, maintenant, elle était prête à se battre férocement pour elles ? Cela avait autant de sens que quand la Princesse Twilight avait décidé de défendre ce monde au lieu d'Equestria.

Sunset reprit la serpillière qui était tombé et retourna à sa tâche.  _ Cette peluche avait raison, l'amitié n'a aucun sens. _


	10. Étape 10 : Les Chiens Dominants Iront (Peut-Être) Au Ciel

_ Étape 10 : Les Chiens Dominants Iront (Peut-Être) Au Ciel _

Sunset se réveilla tôt ce samedi matin, ses yeux fatigués et ses cheveux dans un désordre sauvage. Elle gémit pendant qu'elle s'assit sur son lit, et qu'elle étira son cou et ses épaules. C'était peut-être son imagination, mais elle avait l'impression que son matelas était de moins en moins confortable après chaque nuits.

Son horloge affichait sept heure, Sunset avait exactement une heure pour se préparer avant d'être forcée à aller au refuge pour aider Fluttershy. Elle frémit quand elle pensait aux animaux malodorants pour lesquelles elle devrait faire semblant de s'inquiéter.

Sunset se leva de son matelas, et s'étira avant de commencer sa routine du matin par se laver et s'habiller. Elle détesterait être traînée là bas avec une tête de troll aux cheveux crépus.

Au moment où elle avait finit ses céréales, il était sept heure quarante-cinq. Pendant qu'elle mettait son bol dans l'évier, Sunset se demanda ce qui se passerait si elle se dirigeait au refuge d'elle-même. Sentirait-elle encore la secousse dans son dos avant de perdre le contrôle de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'elle arriverait à destination ?

Elle retourna à l'étage pour récupérer sa veste, curieuse de savoir si quelqu'un commenterait son port du cuir. Sur son chemin, Twilight Sparkle couina : "Amuse-toi là bas !"

Sunset s'arrêta au seuil de la porte et frappa son front avec sa paume. "Arrête ça ! Arrête ça ! Arrête ça ! Tu ne te rends pas service !" Elle regarda la peluche posée sur son bureau. "Tu sera en cendre quand je rentrerais."

Mordre sa langue était le seule moyen pour Sunset d'être sûr que Twilight Sparkle ne répondrait pas.

C'était une autre journée froide, le vent sifflait dans l'allée devant l'usine. Elle ferma la lourde porte derrière elle et commença à descendre la rue, pendant qu'elle sortit le prospectus que Fluttershy lui avait remis. Le refuge n'était pas très loin de chez elle, alors elle avait décidé d'y aller à pied au lieu de payer un ticket de bus.

Sunset éjecta une bouteille de soda vide alors qu'elle marchait, elle avait l'impression que c'était une autre journée d'école, sauf que la rue était complètement dépourvue de touts autre étudiants. Elle enviait leur chance de pouvoir dormir ce samedi matin.

Un étrange frisson parcouru la colonne vertébrale de Sunset. Pas comme la soudaine secousse qu'elle recevait normalement, mais plus comme si quelqu'un essayait de la chatouiller. Curieuse, elle cessa de marcher pour tester les limites de l'enchantement. Sunset remarqua qu'elle n'était pas forcée de continuer, alors elle essaya de se retourner et de rentrer chez elle.

Malheureusement, c'était à ce moment que la secousse revenu, et Sunset était, un fois de plus, traînée sur la route, dépouillée de sa volonté.

"D'accord, donc si je le fais avant, je garde le contrôle, mais si je tente de m'en aller, alors j'y suis forcée. Hmm, je devrais probablement noter ça..."

Le refuge pour animaux était un quelconque immeuble carré jeté entre deux autre magasins. En fait, si elle n'avait pas sa malédiction, Sunset aurait pu marcher devant sans le repérer. La seule chose qui l'identifiait étaient les mots 'Refuge et Centre de Soins pour Animaux' imprimés sur la fenêtre.

Sunset entra dans la salle d'attente qui était plutôt fade, elle était décorée qu'avec une table basse et quelques chaises. Cependant, elle pouvait entendre d'ici, les cris de différents animaux, principalement les chiens.

Elle s'approcha du comptoir et tapa la cloche, bien qu'elle n'était pas sûr si quelqu'un pouvait l'entendre par dessus le refus de l'arrière-salle. Évidemment, c'était Fluttershy qui sortit de la porte, vêtu d'une blouse blanche qui lui donnait une allure très professionnel.

"Sunset !" s'écria Fluttershy, surprise "Tu es vraiment venue !"

"Tu pensais que je n'allais pas venir ?"

"Hum, bien... non, en faite..." Fluttershy se calma et regarda ses chaussures.

Sunset ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher, elle n'aurait jamais considéré le faire dans le passé. Elle décida d'ignorer et lui demanda : "Bien, je suis ici maintenant. Que veut-tu que je fasse ?"

Fluttershy se redressa, elle souriait d'une oreille à l'autre. "Oh, c'est vraiment simple. Nous devons juste prendre soin des animaux qui sont ici aujourd'hui. Les nourrir, jouer avec eux, les baigner et s'assurer de leur donner un peu d'amour."

_ Ouais, simple. _ Sunset leva les yeux au ciel. "Alors, finissons en avec ça." Elle fit un mouvement pour avancer, mais Fluttershy bloqua son chemin.

"Euh... tu es sûr de vouloir le faire ? Je veux dire, c'est génial que tu sois ici, mais... euh... si tu ne veux pas le faire– "

"Fluttershy, j'ai dit que j'allais t'aider, alors je vais t'aider."  _De toute façon, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir partir._

Fluttershy s'égaya à nouveau et prit Sunset par le bras. "Alors allons-y ! D'abord, tu devras mettre une blouse. Oh, et je dois te présenter à ma superviseuse."

Fluttershy traîna Sunset à travers une autre porte qui menait à un petit bureau, surpeuplés de classeur, où une femme plus âgée était assise. Elle avait la peau bleu marine et ses cheveux vert opaline était dans un chignon serré. La paire de lunettes de lecture sur son visage lui donnait l'air d'une bibliothécaire. Elle leva les yeux vers Sunset et fronça les sourcils.

"Mme Tenderheart, c'est Sunset Shimmer," présenta Fluttershy, qui ne remarqua pas le regard froid que recevait Sunset.

"Oh, donc  _voilà_ la fille qui m'envoie Fluttershy en larmes presque tous les jours," dit-elle d'une voix d'acier, pendant qu'elle ce levait de son fauteuil.

Sunset força un rire nerveux, et sourit faussement. Elle était maintenant consciente du malaxage de son petit déjeuner dans son estomac comme une mer déchaînée. "Hum, bien... c'est que..."

Mme Tenderheart avança vers elle, alors qu'elle remuait son doigt de façon à la sermonner, Sunset aurait normalement trouvé sa ridicule, mais la colère dans les yeux de la femme semblait le rendre menaçant.

"Savez-vous ce que vous lui avez fait subir ? Je ne peux pas croire que vous osez vous présenter ici !"

"Mme Tenderheart," couina Fluttershy.

"Et vous portez du  _cuir_ en plus ! Vous trouvez ça amusant, pas vrai ? Et bien, il est hors de question que je vous laisse approcher de ces pauvres animaux !"

Sunset était plaquée contre la porte, elle se sentait incroyablement petite par rapport au comportement intimidant de Mme Tenderheart. Sa langue était collé à l'intérieur de sa bouche pour l'empêchait de dire quelque chose pour sa défense. Non pas que Sunset pourrait arriver à quoi que ce soit de toute façon.

Fluttershy se précipita entre les deux avant que Mme Tenderheart crierait d'avantage. "Arrêtez, Mme Tenderheart, Sunset s'est excusée pour ça. Elle essaie d'être une bonne personne maintenant, et elle veut vraiment aider."

Mme Tenderheart bafoua et regarda fixement les deux filles. "Je le croirai que quand je le verrai." Elle recentra son regard enflammé sur Sunset, et lança un petit grognement avant de reprendre la parole. "Je garde un œil sur elle. Si elle met un orteil sur la ligne... " Elle laissa la menace suspendue, avant de retourner à son bureau.

_ Bah, vous n'êtes pas la seule, _ pensa Sunset avec amertume, le regard noir de Mme Tenderheart lui rappelait celui de Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy attrapa une blouse du support et amena rapidement Sunset en dehors du bureau. Elle lui tendit la blouse blanche, avec une rongeure sur ses joues qui avait le même rose que ses cheveux. "Je terriblement désolée, je... euh, je ne savais pas qu'elle allait réagir comme ça."

Sunset essaya de faire abstraction, mais elle trouvait que quelque chose dans les mots de Mme Tenderheart la déconcertait.

Avant que Fluttershy ouvrit la porte de derrière, Sunset demanda : "Tu es vraiment venu ici en larmes tous les jours, à cause de moi ?"

Fluttershy hésita puis se retourna vers Sunset. "Oh, non, pas tous les jours... euh... bien... presque tous les jours."

Il eut un lourd silence pendant que Sunset sentait les secondes passer comme des années. Avait-elle vraiment causé tant de douleur à Fluttershy qu'elle venait pleurer à son travaille de bénévole presque tout les jours pendant ces trois dernières années ? Sunset avait vraiment était aussi détachée du bien-être de ceux qui l'entourait ?

_ Bien, oui, ce n'est pas comme si n'importe qui d'autre dans se monde s'en préoccupait. Quoi qu'ils leurs arrivent, c'est leurs problème. _

Sunset passa une main dans ses cheveux. Pas étonnant que Rainbow la détestait.

Elle devait dire quelque chose à Fluttershy, mais quand elle revint à la réalité, Sunset découvrit qu'elle était déjà dans la pièce suivante.

Sunset la suivit, et était accueillie par une cacophonie de chiens qui aboyaient mixée avec un peu de miaulement de chats. La pièce était juste un long couloir avec de grandes cages alignées des deux côtés. Chaque cages avait une gamelle de nourriture et d'eau, quelques jouets pour animaux de compagnie, un couffin et un animal qui appuyait son visage contre les barreaux.

Fluttershy rigola quand elle s'arrêta à chaque cages, pour déverrouiller les portes et conduire les animaux en dehors comme une joueuse de flûte. Ils sautèrent et marchèrent sur ses talons, pour mendier son amour et son attention, ignorant complètement Sunset, pas que ça la dérangée plus que ça.

"Alors, c'est quoi le plan exactement ?" demanda Sunset, qui était étonnée par la foule amassée autour de Fluttershy. C'était maintenant qu'elle remarqua que quelques-uns des animaux étaient ornés de coupures et de contusions. Il avait un chien avec une patte bandée, et un chat dont il manquait la moitié de sa fourrure.

Fluttershy leva les yeux du berger allemand qu'elle caressait et répondu : "Bien, je vais les amener dans la cour pour qu'ils s'étirent et s'exercent. Pendant que je suis là-bas, peux-tu nettoyer leurs cages et remplir leurs gamelles de nourriture et d'eau ?"

"Ouais, pas de problème." Des deux, Sunset pensait qu'elle avait probablement le travail le plus facile.

"Tête de démon !"

Sunset dévisagea Fluttershy, qui avait tourné le dos à son fan club à quatre pattes. "Comment tu m'as appelé ?"

"Quoi ? Oh !" Fluttershy joignit ses mains sur sa bouche, elle rougissait de nouveau. "Ce n'était pas moi, c'était..."

"Sunset est méchante, Crôôô !"

Il eut le son d'un battement d'ailes, et Sunset sentit quelque chose gifler son visage quand il vola devant, pour se percher sur l'épaule de Fluttershy. Il était vert clair avec un ventre jeune et un grand bec courbé.

"Sunset est méchante, elle est le mal !"

Fluttershy caressa le perroquet sous le menton. "Hum, Sunset, c'est Peter, le perroquet de Mme Tenderheart."

"Bien sûr que c'est le sien," dit Sunset impassible.

Fluttershy s'agita, et cacha nerveusement son visage d'arrière ses long cheveux. "Il lui arrive parfois... de retenir quelques mots de Mme Tenderheart... et de les dires. Je suis désolée," ajouta-elle doucement.

"Montre moi juste où est la nourriture et les autres trucs," cassa Sunset, qui n'était pas d'humeur à écouter pourquoi même un perroquet lui disait du mal.

Après que Fluttershy lui avait montré l'armoire de nourriture, Sunset prit la pelle à poussière et la balayette, puis regarda Fluttershy conduire le reste des animaux par une autre porte. Quand elle sortit, Peter tourna la tête pour regarder en arrière. "Maléfique démon, Crôôôô !"

Sunset serra les dents jusqu'à ce qu'elles eurent mal. Elle espérait sévèrement que l'oiseau n'avait pas initialement entendu cela de Fluttershy, dans son intérêt.

Une fois de plus, Sunset se retrouva à balayer le sol et à faire d'autres corvées.  _Comment ma vie a pu se détériorée à ce point ?_ pensa-t-elle pendant qu'elle balaya l'une des cages inférieures.

Elle voulait penser que ça pourrait être pire, mais elle avait du mal à imaginer une situation plus déprimante que celle là.

_ Comment Fluttershy peut le faire chaque jour ? _ Elle lâcha la balayette pour prendre le sac de nourriture, les pensées de Sunset s'assombrir quand elle réfléchissait à ce que Mme Tenderheart et Fluttershy avaient dit. Elle imaginait Fluttershy remplir les gamelles de nourriture de ces animaux crasseux, pendant qu'elle sanglotait en silence sur les choses cruelles que Sunset lui avait fait.

Sur tout ceux du Lycée de Canterlot, Sunset avait été particulièrement vicieuse et obscène envers elle. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle lui vouée une rancune ou qu'elle la détestée ou quoi que ce soit de similaire. Fluttershy était juste si _facile_. Bien que personne ne s'opposait jamais à Sunset, Fluttershy était pratiquement dévastée quand elle avait revendiqué sa domination sur l'école. Avec leur amitié brisée, personne n'était jamais venue défendre Fluttershy, et elle n'avait rien fait à part pleurnicher dans la terreur à chaque fois qu'elle était confrontée à Sunset. C'était peut-être son manque de cran qui l'avait attiré.

Sunset grimaça quand elle pensa à tout ses actes et ses intimidations sournoises sur Fluttershy. La violence verbale, à la limite de la violence physique, les mensonges, les chantages, l'endommagement de ses biens personnels, de ses devoirs, les voles de divers objets dans son casier, elle l'avait même menacé de signaler ses animaux au Principale Celestia si elle ne suivait pas ses ordres. La seule chose que Sunset n'avait pas menacé était de leur faire du mal physiquement.

Cependant, cela n'avait en rien compensé ce qu'elle avait fait. Fluttershy était celle qui avait le plus de raison de ne pas lui pardonner et de ne pas oublier. Pourtant, elle le faisait, comme les autres sauf Rainbow. Fluttershy avait pardonné les pêchées de Sunset et l'avait accueilli – avec hésitation – les bras ouvert. Sunset supposa qu'elle avait toutes les raisons d'être un peu méfiante.

Sunset regarda vers le bas et réalisa qu'elle versait trop de nourriture dans l'une des gamelles d'argents, ce qui créa une montagne de croquettes pour chien. Elle soupira et commença à remettre un peu dans le sac avec sa main.

_ Gentillesse. C'était l'élément que Twilight Sparkle avait énoncé quand elle s'était adressée à Fluttershy. C'est pour cela, alors ? Elle remplit juste son rôle de Porteur de la Gentillesse ? Non, elle a toujours été gentille, même avant que la princesse soit venue. Elle n'est pas définit par son élément, elle  _ définit _ son élément. Elle est naturellement gentille et indulgente, ce qui la rend si facile à piétiner._

Il y avait longtemps, Sunset avait affirmé de ne jamais faire de faveurs pour quiconque, sauf si ça l'aidait aussi. Quand elle était venue au Lycée de Canterlot et qu'elle avait vu Fluttershy, elle avait doublé sa conviction. Être gentille avec tout le monde ne mènera nulle part. Par contre, être froide et sans pitié l'avait amené loin. Et la chute du haut de cette montagne fut beaucoup plus douloureuse.

Pendant que Sunset continua à réfléchir sur l'aptitude de Fluttershy et ses propres dilemmes moraux, elle accomplissait sa tâche de façon méthodique et ordonné, elle donnait à chaque cages des aliments frais et de l'eau, et fit particulièrement attention à ne pas refaire une autre bêtise. Perdu dans son monde, elle n'entendit pas les doux bruits de pas sur le sol dur. Alors, quand quelque chose d'humide lécha l'arrière de sa jambe, Sunset sursauta d'un mètre dans les airs, renversant des croquettes sur le sol.

Elle se retourna et regarda furieusement vers le bas, vers un petit chien qui reniflait sa botte. Il la regarda curieusement avec de grands yeux et une contraction au museau.

"Tu ne devrais pas être dehors avec les autres ? Aller, ouste." Sunset agita sa main pour le faire fuir, mais le chien était resté bien en place pendant qu'il remuait la queue.

Sunset plissa les yeux, et analysa la créature en face d'elle. Elle ne savait pas à qu'elle race de chien il appartenait, mais il avait l'air plutôt maigre, comme si il n'avait pas eu un bon repas depuis longtemps. Il avait un pelage blanc délabrée, et un cercle brun autour de son œil gauche. Le cœur de Sunset fit un peu mal quand elle regarda ses longues oreilles, et qu'elle remarqua que l'une d'elles semblait être déchirée.

Elle mit un genou à terre, et essaya de le regarder de plus près, mais alors le chien fit quelques pas timides en arrière. Elle mit doucement une main en avant, et dit : "Hé, tout va bien, je ne vais pas te faire du mal."

Le chien se pencha en avant, puis sentit les croquettes sur la main de Sunset avant de lécher sa paume. Elle atteignit et gratta l'arrière de son coup avec son autre main. "Tu vois ? Je ne suis pas un – " Sunset s'interrompit, elle était incapable de finir sa phrase, car elle savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Elle était un monstre... mais, peut-être qu'elle ne devait pas toujours agir comme tel.

Après que le chien s'était satisfait des résidus qui avait été sur la main de Sunset, elle fit un geste vers les croquettes tombées au sol. "Tu veux m'aider un petit peu ?"

Le chien aboya et happa rapidement les morceaux de nourriture égarés, ce qui permit à Sunset de terminer son travail. Ensuite, elle l'amena après la porte arrière, où elle trouva un grand, et vaste enclos, ombragée par deux bâtiments présent de chaque côté du refuge pour animaux. Des jouets étaient jonchés sur l'herbe verte, qui avait été aplati à plusieurs endroit par les chiens qui roulaient dessus. Un espace séparé par des clôtures, remplit de griffoir et de fausse souris, avait été fait pour les chats.

Pour son amusement, Sunset trouva Fluttershy à quatre pattes, qui tirait un jouet de la gueule d'un chien. Quand elle vit Sunset approchait, Fluttershy rougissait, laissa tomber son jouet de sa bouche et se releva.

"Oh, euh, tu as fini ?"

"Ouaip." acquiesça Sunset, avant de pointer le petit chien qui l'avait suivie. "J'ai trouvé ce petit gars qui se promenait à l'intérieure."

Fluttershy haleta. "Oh, Spot, je me demandais où tu étais partit comme ça." 

_ Spot. Vraiment ? _

Spot remua la queue à Fluttershy avant de ramasser un jouet à mâcher et de s'éloigner. Sunset le regarda avant de prendre un intérêt aux autres chiens qui éraient et s'affairaient, soit à se prélasser dans l'herbe ou à se précipiter à une activité comme chasser leur queue ou tirer un jouet de la gueule d'un autre chien.

Un froncement de sourcils apparut sur le visage de Sunset quand elle remarqua quelque chose sur certains chiens et même quelques chats. "Pourquoi certains d'entre-eux sont blessés ?"

Fluttershy soupira et pencha la tête, les yeux abaissés. "Certaines personnes passe leurs nerfs sur de pauvres animaux. Nous ne prenons pas que ceux qui sont perdus ou errants, nous devons aussi sauver les animaux qui sont victimes de violence." Une larme roula sur sa joue. "Ce n'est pas juste... leurs faire du mal alors qu'ils ne peuvent même pas se défendre."

"Pourquoi tu ne t'ai jamais défendu, Fluttershy ? Pourquoi tu me laisse te faire du mal ?"

La voix de Fluttershy sortit comme un murmure rauque. "Je pensais que si je ne faisait pas ce que tu disais, tu pourrais... que tu..."

"Que je m'en prenne à tes animaux ?"

Son silence était suffisant pour répondre à Sunset. Elle aurait voulu croire que ses menaces contre les animaux étaient creuses, mais après avoir jeté une boule de feu sur cinq étudiants, Sunset n'était pas sûr s'il y avait une ligne qu'elle n'aurait pas franchi.

"Fluttershy, je..." Sunset se mordit la lèvres. "Je veux te dire que... tout ce que je t'ai fait... je suis... désolée." Son estomac remua. S'excuser du fond de son cœur la fit toujours se sentir nauséeuse.

Fluttershy la regarda avec de grands yeux de biche, Sunset avait l'impression qu'elle venait de se transformer en un magnifique papillon. "Tu... tu le pense vraiment ?"

"Étonnamment, oui," déclara Sunset avec mélancolie. "J'étais assez horrible sur toi, même quand je le compare à ce que j'ai fait au reste de l'école. Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu vive avec ça, pendant toutes ces années."

Fluttershy détourna les yeux, mais pas avant que Sunset put voir une sombre expression traverser son visage. Elle se serra, et dit d'une voix à peine audible : "Parfois... je pensais que je ne pouvais plus y faire face. Parfois... je ne le voulais plus."

La dernière phrase frappa Sunset dans le cœur, et coupa dans sa conscience dont elle était encore en train d'apprendre à connaître quand elle saisit pleinement le sens sous-jacent des mots de Fluttershy. "S'il te plaît, ne me dit pas que tu l'as vraiment considéré...?"

Fluttershy hocha faiblement la tête, toujours dos à Sunset. "Ça n'a jamais duré longtemps. Très brièvement, quand je m'endormais. C'est– " elle désigna les chiens qui jouaient dans l'herbe " –tout ce qui me réjouissais chaque jours. Mais, c'était suffisant. Si je partais, qui serait là pour prendre soins d'eux et leur donner l'amour dont ils ont besoin ?"

Sunset s'appuya contre le mur du fond, avec une sensation d'engourdissement. Elle ne pouvait pas décider ce qui était le pire : essayer activement de tuer six êtres humains, ou savoir qu'elle avait indirectement causé à l'une d'entre-elle d'envisager de le faire elle-même. "Fluttershy," dit-elle à bout de souffle, "Je suis vraiment désolée. Je... Je n'avais jamais pris la peine de penser... jusqu'où je pouvais pousser certains d'entre-vous."

Lorsque Fluttershy ne répondit pas, Sunset continua : "Ce qui me rend encore plus confuse. Pourquoi tu m'a pardonné ? De tout le monde, pourquoi tu n'est pas celle qui me déteste le plus ?"

Fluttershy se retourna enfin, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Malgré cela, elle mit un doux sourire. "Parce que, tout le monde mérite d'avoir un peu de gentillesse."

******

Le reste de la journée n'avait pas été aussi mauvaise que Sunset l'avait prévu. Elle et Fluttershy avait discuté encore un certain temps, et autant que Sunset ne pouvait pas la considérer comme une amie pour le moment, elle commençait à lentement comprendre pourquoi Equestria – pourquoi les _deux_ mondes – mit tant de valeur dans l'amitié. Passer du temps avec quelqu'un d'autre et parler de choses banales était effectivement... agréable.

Ça aurait pu être mieux, si Peter le Perroquet avait cessé de hurler des obscénités pendant qu'il volait autour de Sunset. Monstre ou pas, Sunset voulait étrangler l'oiseau.

Après que les animaux avaient fini leurs exercices du matin, Sunset et Fluttershy procéda à leurs baignades, une corvée qui s'était avérée être à la fois difficile et salissante pour tous les participants.

À deux reprise, Sunset était tombé dans la bassine qu'elles utilisaient pour baigner les chiens, et sortit couverte de poils errants et de shampooing. Lorsque Fluttershy avait éclaté de rire la deuxième fois, Sunset l'avait 'accidentellement' pulvérisé avec le tuyau d'eau. À partir de là, tout s'était rapidement dissous dans une bataille d'eau à grande échelle. Les deux filles en sortirent trempées et grelottante.

Quand elle pataugèrent à l'intérieur pour sécher les animaux et les remettre dans leurs cages, Mme Tenderheart leur remit des serviettes, elle lorgnait Sunset avec un peu moins d'hostilité.

Les deux filles s'assirent à l'extérieure sous le soleil de l'après-midi, enveloppées dans leurs serviettes avec chacune une tasses de chocolat chaud dans les mains. Comme il n'y avait pas de vêtements de rechange, elles devaient simplement sécher naturellement.

"Bien." commença Sunset après avoir pris une autre gorgée de sa boisson chaude. "Je suppose qu'aujourd'hui n'était... pas aussi horrible que je m'y attendais."

"C'est ta manière de dire que tu as passé un bon moment ?" demanda Fluttershy.

"Plus ou moins." Sunset souleva sa tasse pour cacher le petit sourire qui rampait le long de son visage. "Ne te fait pas d'illusion. Je ne reviendrais pas. Probablement."

Fluttershy lui sourit joyeusement. "Bah, merci pour ton aide, Sunset. Je t'en suis reconnaissante."

Sunset abaissa sa tassa, elle fronça légèrement ses sourcils. "Ce que je ne comprend pas. Toi et Mme Tout-sourire semblez tout bien gérer. Pourquoi vous avez besoin de bénévoles ?"

Fluttershy retira un cheveux humide de son visage, et répondu : "C'est une idée que nous avions eu. Tu vois, nous avions pensé que si nous demandions aux gens de venir faire du bénévolat au lieu de leur demander simplement et purement d'adopter, ils pourraient sentir moins de pressions. Quand ils font du bénévolat, ils peuvent vraiment communiquer avec l'un des animaux avant de l'adopter." Elle laissa échapper un heureux soupir. "Et, c'est toujours agréable d'avoir quelqu'un pour divisé le travail de temps en temps."

"Hmm, je vois." acquiesça Sunset. "Ce qui nous amène à la question suivante : où est le reste de tes amis ?"

Fluttershy souffla une partie de la fumée qui émanait de sa tasse. "Elles étaient toutes occupés aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, la plupart d'entre-elles ont déjà des animaux de compagnie. Mais, elles font du bénévolat de temps en temps. Mme Celestia aussi."

"Celestia vient ici ?"

"Mhhmm. Elle adore les animaux."

Sunset sourit, elle se rappelait de son ancien professeur et du phénix qu'elle gardait comme animal de compagnie. Sunset trouvait de plus en plus de similitudes entre les deux personnages chaque jours.

Elles étaient assises là pendant une heure, aucune d'entre-elles avait grand-chose à dire, et optaient pour profiter de la fraîcheur, sous le soleil d'automne et la chaleur de leurs chocolat chaud. Lorsque Sunset avait les vêtements assez sec pour marcher jusqu'à sa maison, elle se leva et retira sa serviette.

"Bien, Fluttershy, je vais prendre mon congé maintenant. Encore une fois, ce n'était pas... un complet gaspillage de mon temps."

Fluttershy inclina la tête vers elle. "Merci pour le bénévolat. Je pense que certains des animaux t'aime bien ! Et, euh... merci pour... t'avoir excusé. Ça signifie beaucoup pour moi."

Sunset se retourna, et fronça ses sourcils. "Ne me remercie pas pour ça. Je n'aurais pas dû te faire du mal comme ça en premier lieu."

"Mais tu as réalisé ton erreur et tu as présenté des excuses pour ça. Même ça devrait mérité d'être reconnue. Donc, je te remercie."

Sunset mit ses mains dans ses poches et se dirigea vers le bâtiment. "À un de ces jours, Fluttershy."

Elle passa à travers la salle d'attente, alors qu'elle jeta un œil à certains des chiens qui remuaient la queue, la regardaient passer, et aboyaient de joie. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'ils trouveront tous un bons foyers. Aucun d'entre eux méritaient d'être seul.

Sunset ré-entra dans la pièce, avant de partir en direction de la porte, quand une forte toux attira son attention. Elle leva les yeux pour voir Mme Tenderheart debout dans l'embrasure de la porte de son bureau, avec Peter perché sur son épaule.

"Mademoiselle Shimmer, je me suis peut-être trompé sur votre compte. Vous n'êtes pas tout à fait aussi méchante que je l'ai laissé paraître."

Sunset poussa la porte et murmura : "Non, vous avez raison... je le suis."


	11. Étape 11 : Bagarre Bleu

_ Étape 11 : Bagarre Bleu _

Le temps était maintenant quelque chose que Sunset avait un peu de trop. C'était seulement le milieu de l'après-midi quand elle avait quitté le Refuge pour Animaux, les mains dans les poches, alors qu'elle traînait dans la rue. Elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer à la maison, où la seule chose qui l'attendait était une stupide peluche auquel elle projetait ses pensées et une boîte de raviolis pour le dîner.

Son cœur était encore assez lourd de son temps passer avec Fluttershy, et elle avait le sentiment que de se prélasser sur son matelas n'aiderait pas du tout. Se ressasser qu'elle horrible personne elle était n'était probablement pas sain.

Mais, une partie de son cœur ne pouvait pas simplement laisser passer l'impact négatif qu'elle avait eut sur la vie de Fluttershy. Combien d'autre avait-elle poussé au bord du désespoir ? Combien avait-elle marqué émotionnellement ? Pourtant, même quand elle y pensait, une partie d'elle ne voulait pas s'en soucier. Quelle était la décision d'un individu pour elle ? Était-ce vraiment sa faute si ils ne pouvaient pas gérer la dureté de la vie ? Pourquoi devrait-elle se soucier de si quelqu'un était malheureux ou non ?

_ Parce que tu es celle qui a provoqué leur misère. _

Sunset laissa échapper un grognement de frustration, qui fut récompensé par les regards surpris des passants. Elle n'en fit pas particulièrement attention cependant. Elle était trop occupée à batailler avec elle-même.

Pendant des années, Sunset avait pris soin que d'elle, sans jamais regarder la vie du point de vue d'une autre personne. Pourquoi commencer à le faire maintenant ? Pourquoi se soucier de l'un d'eux ?

Elle s'arrêta, s'appuya contre un lampadaire, et mit une main sur son cœur.  _Parce que... Parce que..._

_ "Tout le monde mérite d'avoir un peu de gentillesse." _

_ Parce que, malgré tout ce que je leur ai fait, elles veulent toujours être gentille avec moi. Peut-être qu'il est temps que j'essaye simplement d'être leurs amies. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver de pire ? _

_ Ça pourrais te faire mal. _

Sunset se poussa du lampadaire et continua dans les méandres de la rue.  _ Je suis une grande fille ; je pense que je peux me débrouiller. _

Elle repoussa le reste de ses pensées, fatiguée de son monologue intérieur. Elle allait essayer de se faire des amis. Elle allait... peut-être pas être gentille, mais au moins changée décemment. Si seulement elle pouvait regarder dans un miroir sans y voir un démon qui la fixe.

Inconsciemment, Sunset leva une main devant son visage.  À  la regarder, elle pouvait presque sentir les griffes qui se cache en-dessous, voir sa peau devenir rouge sang. Elle frissonna violemment au souvenir, elle voulait le rejeter et l'enfermer dans la région la plus profonde de son cœur. Loin avec la partie d'elle qui avait apprécié.

Au milieu de son errance, Sunset se retrouva devant le Lycée de Canterlot. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qui l'avait conduit ici.

"L'habitude, peut-être," murmura Sunset, avant d'aller au campus. Elle se déplaça en face de la statue de marbre, et regarda le fier cheval positionné en haut, qui brillait au soleil avec toute sa majesté. Ses yeux descendirent vers son reflet, où elle se surprit à se retourner son regard. Sunset n'avait jamais réalisé la quantité de mépris et de rancune qu'il y avait dans ses yeux.

Par curiosité, Sunset plaça une main sur la surface froide et lisse, puis ferma les yeux. Elle canalisa sa concentration et essaya de voir si elle pouvait regarder au-delà du voile qui séparait les deux mondes.

_ Juste un regard. Juste pour me rappeler que c'est toujours là. Quelque chose... n'importe quoi.  _ Pourtant, peu importe à qu'elle point elle se concentrait, tout ce qu'elle voyait était l'obscurité de ses paupières. Elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas en mesure de voir quoi que ce soit puisque la lune n'était même pas encore levée, mais elle était quand même déçue.

Sunset chuta sur ses genoux avec un soupir. De tous les lieux où son subconscient aurait pu lui mener, ça devait être le seul qui avait un lien avec son ancienne maison. Elle avait assez d'émotions comme ça, maintenant elle pouvait ajouter le mal du pays à la liste.

Elle retira sa main de la surface de marbre, la mit en poing avant de frapper vers l'avant. Elle mordit sa langue pour s'empêcher de pleurer de douleur, et essaya d'ignorer les pulsations provenant de sa main.

Elle était coincée ici pendant trente lunes. Que fera-t-elle quand ce temps se sera écoulé ? Equestria aura tellement changé au moment où elle pourra être en mesure de rentrer chez elle. Pourra-t-elle se réadaptée après avoir passer tant de temps ici ? Se soumettra-t-elle au nouveau règne de la Princesse Twilight Sparkle ?

"Non. Jamais," dit-elle, sa voix lourde d'hostilité. Bien que Sunset s'était résolue à au moins essayer d'être une meilleur personne, il y avait un être qu'elle ne cessera jamais de haïr aussi longtemps qu'elle vivra. Ça avait brûlé beaucoup trop fort pour que Sunset l'éteigne comme si ce n'était rien. Twilight lui avait tout volé à Equestria, lui avait ruiné ses plans ici, et l'avait laissé languir.

Et maintenant, il n'y avait rien que Sunset pourrait faire pour se venger d'elle.

Elle se leva et secoua sa main douloureuse. "Bien... il y a  _ une _ chose que je peux faire pour me sentir mieux." Bien sûr, c'était mesquin, mais Sunset avait déjà établi qu'elle était une personne mesquine. Un autre acte ne la tuera pas.

Le soleil commença à se coucher quand Sunset partit enfin vers sa maison. Elle coupa à travers les nombreux parcs de Canterlot, l'air frais du soir ébouriffa ses cheveux devant son visage. Elle les écarta de son champ de vision, seulement pour voir quelque chose de pire qui l'attendait.

De l'autre côté du parc, dans son uniforme de football, était Rainbow Dash, qui faisait ses adieu à certains de ses coéquipiers.

Le visage de Sunset se crispa de dégoût. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à entendre les accusations ou les critiques de Rainbow. Elle se retourna pour partir, et murmura à elle-même : "Il n'y a rien qui m'oblige à être amis avec chacune d'elles."

Elle n'avait seulement fait que dix pas quand la voix de Rainbow perça ses oreilles.

"Hey ! Où penses-tu aller comme ça ?"

"Je  _ vais _ chez moi," grommela Sunset. Elle se retourna pour faire face à Rainbow, qui marchait vers elle comme un gladiateur qui entrait dans une arène.

Rainbow s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de Sunset, et tapa son pied sur le sol dans un rythme erratique. "Alors ?" demanda-t-elle.

Sunset croisa les bras. "Alors quoi ?"

"Ne joue pas au plus stupide avec moi."

"Ouais, tu as raison, j'aurais peut de chance de te battre."

Observer la fureur se rependre sur le visage de Rainbow donna un vieux sentiment de satisfaction et de plaisir à Sunset. Les veilles habitudes avaient la vie dure, semblait-il. Même si, Sunset soutenait que ce n'était pas complètement injustifié.

Rainbow inspira profondément, son visage reprit un peu de sa couleur bleue d'origine. "Tu as fait quelque chose à Fluttershy aujourd'hui ? Et n'essaye pas de me mentir !"

_ Sa ne risque pas.  _ "Non, je n'ai rien fait à Fluttershy aujourd'hui. J'y suis aller, je l'ai aidé avec certains animaux et j'ai simplement parlé avec elle. C'était plutôt agréable."

"Vraiment ?" demanda Rainbow avec scepticisme. "C'est tout ? C'est tout ce que tu as fait ?"

"Ouaip." répondu Sunset. "Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'y ai fait ?"

"Quelque chose d'horrible, comme t'en a l'habitude."

Sunset sourit et commença à tourner autour d'elle. "Ô, vous avez si peu de foi. Je ne serais point rêver de faire quelque chose qui pourrait engager votre oh si terrible colère. Je me suis assuré d'y être sous mon meilleur comportement."

Rainbow la suivit des yeux pour veiller à qu'elle ne quitte jamais sa ligne de mire. "Pourquoi est-ce que ça ressemble à un énorme mensonge ?"

"Parce que tu veux que s'en soit un."

"Donc, si j'appelle Fluttershy là maintenant, et que je lui demande ce qui s'est passé, elle me dira la même chose ?"

"Oui, oui. Elle te dira que nous avons dansé et chanté avec toutes ses petites créatures sur l'amitié et tout le reste." Sunset rompit son encerclement et commença à s'éloigner, fatiguée de l'attitude de Rainbow et ennuyée de ses taquineries.

"Si je découvre que tu lui as fait quelque chose, je vais te remettre à ta place !" lui cria Rainbow.

Sunset s'arrêta et regarda par-dessus son épaule.  _ Que dirais-tu que je te remettre à ta place maintenant, Mlle Toute-puissante. _ "Et qu'en est-il des choses que tu lui as fais, Dash ?"

"Quoi ?" Rainbow avait l'air surprise. Elle secoua la tête sauvagement. "Je ne lui est rien fait !"

"Exactement !" Sunset la pointa d'un doigt accusateur. "Où était-tu quand je la malmenais ? Quand je lui arrachait ses fiches de sa main ? Quand je la poussait dans les casiers et que je lui volait son déjeuner ? Oh, je me souviens, tu étais assise avec le reste des sportifs prétendant ne rien remarquer pour t'intégrer avec les gosses cool."

Rainbow était bouche bée, son expression était entre le choc et l'indignation. Un bruit étrange s'échappa de sa gorge, ça ressemblait à un gémissement de douleur.

Sunset en rajouta : "Je l'avoue, j'ai été horrible avec elle, mais pendant toutes ces années, je ne t'ai jamais vue la défendre." Les yeux de Sunset s'élargirent dans la réalisation et elle écarta les mains. "C'est pour ça que tu essayes tant bien que mal de la protéger maintenant, hein ? Tu te sent coupable de l'avoir abandonné comme ça !" Elle ricana. "C'est touchant, vraiment, mais ça fait de toi une hypocrite, pas vrai ? T'es en colère contre moi pour ce que j'ai fait, alors que tu n'as rien fait pour l'arrêter."

Elle lui tourna le dos et se remit à marcher. "Reconnais-le, Dash. Tu es presque aussi mauvaise que je le suis."

Un coup de douleur aiguë éclata le dos de la tête de Sunset, et elle se retrouva couchée dans l'herbe.

_ "Ne me compare pas à toi ! Nous n'avons RIEN en commun !" _

Sunset pressa lentement ses mains sur le sol avant de se repoussé sur ses pieds. Elle roula son cou et grogna : "Tu ne veux _vraiment_ pas faire ça, Dash."

"Tourne-toi donc que je puisse tabasser ton visage," dit Rainbow, sa voix remplie d'autant de malice qu'il en soit humainement possible.

"Rainbow Dash, tu es stupide." Sunset craqua ses doigts. "Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de quelque chose pour passer mes nerfs."

Sunset s'abaissa et se retourna, la jambe tendue pour balayer les dos des chevilles de Rainbow et la reverser au sol. Sunset bondit sur elle comme un lion, mais Rainbow mit ses genoux vers le haut, les enfonça dans l'intestin de Sunset et la jeta sur le dos.

Allongée sur le sol, Sunset vit Rainbow sauter à ses pieds et se précipiter, son poing en arrière, prêt à frapper Sunset. Rainbow se baissa, Sunset roula sur le côté, et entendit la main frapper la terre. Elle se releva et donna un coup de pied à la tête de Rainbow, qui le bloqua avec le dos de son bras.

Rainbow rugit et jeta un autre coup de poing au visage de Sunset, qui le rattrapa par le poignet avant de lui tordre son bras et de la forcer à lui tourner le dos. Sunset l'envoya sur le côté, et Rainbow se retrouva à terre.

"C'est tout ce que tu as, Dashie ?" Sunset brossa un peu de terre qu'elle avait sur son épaule, pendant qu'elle regardait son adversaire.

Rainbow arracha l'herbe de la terre quand elle remonta sur ses pieds. "Je commence juste à m'échauffer."

Elle s'élança avec un telle rapidité, que tout ce qu'avait vu Sunset était flou avant que quelque chose touche son nez. Elle recula, mais n'eut pas le temps de récupérer que Rainbow enchaîna avec un coup de poing rapide dans son intestin. Sunset heurta un arbre, prit une branche basse pour se soutenir et serra son ventre avec sa main libre. Elle pouvait sentir le sang qui commençait à couler hors de son nez.

"D'accord, c'était plutôt bon."

Rainbow s'approcha et tenta un coup de pied dans les côtes de Sunset qui se tourna et souleva sa jambe, pour prendre le choc dans son tibia. Elle lâcha la branche et donna un coup de poing dans l'œil de Rainbow. Quand elle leva les mains pour faire pression sur son nouveau bleu, Sunset l'attrapa par le bras et se retourna, positionnant Rainbow derrière elle. Elle serra les dents, ignora la douleur qui provenait de son ventre, souleva Rainbow par dessus son épaule, et la claqua dans l'herbe. 

Sunset toussa, se tint son ventre, et s'agenouilla près de Rainbow qui gémissait de douleur. Elle essuya le sang de son nez avec le dos de sa main, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être impressionné que Rainbow avait réussi à lui mettre quelque bons coups. Là encore, elle était le capitaine d'au moins trois équipes sportives différentes, donc ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise.

Sunset reprit son souffle, se releva, et laissa Rainbow sur le sol.  _ Belle bagarre, Dash. La prochaine fois, je n'irai pas aussi doucement sur toi. _

"Argh !" Dès que Sunset avait tourné le dos, Rainbow s'était jetée sur elle, et l'attaqua sur le sol. Elles roulèrent dans le parc, se donnèrent des coups et griffèrent l'autre pendant qu'elles se crièrent dessus.

"Tu es juste un... petit moucheron... persistant, pas vrai ?" grogna Sunset qui enfonça ses doigts dans la joue de Rainbow.

Rainbow les retourna, et reprit le dessus sur Sunset. "Et tu es un démon qui doit tout simplement disparaître !"

Les yeux de Sunset s'élargirent avant qu'ils deviennent dangereusement étroits. "Arrête de  _ m'appeler comme ça !" _ Elle jeta Rainbow hors d'elle, pressa son estomac, et saisit l'arrière de ses cheveux. Avec un sourire malveillant, elle leva la tête de Rainbow et la claqua dans l'herbe. Une. Deux. Trois fois, avant que Rainbow se libère un bras et frappa son coude contre la poitrine de Sunset.

Avec la prise de Sunset affaiblie, Rainbow la rejeta en arrière, vacilla sur ses pieds et essuya le sang de son visage avant de se retourner pour donner un autre coup de pied à Sunset.

Sunset prit le pied dans les airs, puis pensa brièvement à le casser. Elle avait fini par se lasser de ce combat, et de Rainbow en général. Elle s'était empêcher de lui faire des dommages à long terme, mais pensait que Rainbow l'avait probablement mérité. La seule chose qui la retenait était ce que les autres filles en penseraient.

Au lieu de cela, elle tira Rainbow vers elle, et lui donna un revers au visage avec autant de force qu'elle pouvait rassembler avant que Rainbow tombe.

Sunset espérait que Rainbow serait finalement rester au sol, elle boita au loin, alors qu'elle pressa son nez pour tenter d'arrêter l'hémorragie.

"Re... revient ici. Je n'en est pas... encore fini avec toi !"

"Oh, pour l'amour de Celestia !" jura Sunset avec une voix nasale. Elle regarda en arrière et trouva Rainbow de nouveau debout, son œil gauche déjà gonflé et fermé, ce qui lui laissait qu'un seul œil pour fixer méchamment Sunset.

"Rainbow, abandonne avant que je te blesse sérieusement."

Toutefois, Rainbow serra les dents et leva ses bras dans une position de combat. Les deux filles se regardèrent fixement, Sunset se mit également en position.

Le soleil était pratiquement coucher maintenant, avec seulement une légère vague rose pour marquer la transition entre le jour et la nuit. Autour d'eux, le parc était devenu sombre, un lampadaire distant était la seule source de lumière.

"Tien, tien, tien, qu'avons-nous là ?" appela au loin une voix féminine arrogante dans l'obscurité.

Sunset se redressa et se retourna, ses yeux tomba sur une fille plutôt grande et musclée, appuyée contre un arbre à proximité. Elle était tannée, comme si elle avait passé un peu trop de temps à la plage. Elle avait les cheveux blanc comme neige, pointus avec une teinte du même violet que son fard à paupière, au bout des mèches. Elle portait une veste en cuir brune épaisse et un débardeur blanc avec un pantalon marron pour compléter son ensemble.

À côté d'elle était un garçon maigre avec la peau foncée et des cheveux gris qui était coupé juste au-dessus de ses yeux. Il portait un t-shirt blanc avec l'image d'un haltère. Comme la fille, son regard était principalement centré sur Rainbow.

Derrière Rainbow, deux autre garçons entrèrent dans la lumière du lampadaire. L'un était volumineux et orange avec des cheveux bruns, et l'autre était plus petit avec la peau grise et des cheveux noir qui tombaient sur ses yeux, comme son compagnon.

"Rainbow Dash," dit la fille lentement, un sourire décorait son visage. "On s'est pas vue depuis une éternité. Comment ça va ? En train de te battre ?"

La garçon maigre à côté d'elle ricana. "Elle est plus en train de perdre pour moi."

Rainbow essuya un peu de sang de sa bouche. "Gilda," dit-elle froidement."Dumbbell, Hoops, Score," s'adressa-t-elle à chaque garçon. "Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?"

Gilda se repoussa de l'arbre, son sourire arrogant encore collé sur son visage. "On était dans le quartier quand on est tombé sur vous deux. Puis on ta vu te faire sévèrement botter l'cul." Elle regarda Sunset de haut en bas avant de reprendre la parole. "Aller, Dash, elle n'a pas l'air si forte que ça. Comme tu peut être en train de perdre contre elle."

Sunset leva les yeux au ciel avant de regarder Rainbow. "Comment tu connais ces tocards ?"

Une expression coupable traversa le visage de Rainbow, et elle détourna les yeux de Sunset. "Ils sont... dans un gang, j'y était pendant un petit moment."

"Tu était dans un gang ?" cria presque Sunset.

"C'est du passé !"

"Bah, ta raison, du passé," cracha Gilda. "Un jour, elle est cool, et le suivant, elle se barre parce qu'elle pense qu'on est une 'mauvaise influence' ou quelque chose d'aussi stupide que ça." Sa voix se radoucit à son arrogance habituelle. "Mais bon, Griffon un jour, Griffon pour toujours, hein, Dash ? Je veux dire, on est toujours potes, pas vrai ? On peut t'aider à prendre soin de cette imbécile si tu veux."

Rainbow la fusilla du regard. "Non, Gilda, c'est mon combat. Reste en dehors de ça."

"Ton combat ?" rit Dumbbell. "Arrête, on a vu comment elle ta refait le portrait. Tu devrais nous_ supplier_ de t'aider."

"Hé, attend une minute," dit Score qui regardait Sunset de plus près. "Je la reconnais ! C'est la fille qui a battu Needle et Pierce !"

"Quoi ?" Gilda se pencha en avant, et la réexamina avec ses yeux qui rassemblaient étrangement à ceux d'un oiseau. "Oh merde, tu as raison. Elle correspond totalement à la description. Ils se sont fait arrêtés par ce poulet de Shining Armor à cause de toi !"

Sunset pencha la tête sur le côté avant que la réalisation la frappa.  _ Les deux imbéciles de la nuit de la danse. Ils se sont fait arrêter. C'est bien. _

Gilda serra son poing. "On va sérieusement te faire regretter d'avoir envoyé deux de nos gars en taule."

"Non !" hurla Rainbow. "Dégage, Gilda !"

"Quoi ? Tu la défend au lieu de deux des nôtres ?"

"Ce n'est pas deux des miens," dit Rainbow son visage rouge à nouveau. "Vous êtes qu'une bande de voyous et de voleurs. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux plus rien à voir avec vous !"

"Hum" Gilda battait son poing dans sa main ouverte. "Tu as toujours était stupide, Dash. Je suppose qu'on vas devoir battre une partie de ton entêtement avant que tu puisse nous rejoindre à nouveau."

Sunset et Rainbow recula jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient dos à dos, et entourées des deux côtés. Sunset gémit : "Comment ai-je pu me retrouver là-dedans, moi ?

"Tu peut toujours t'enfuir si tu veux," commenta Rainbow.

"S'il te plaît. Sunset Shimmer n'est pas une lâche."

"Tant mieux, parce que je prévois toujours de te donner un coup de pied au fesses après ça."

Sunset sourit et leva les mains devant elle. "Ne t'inquiète pas, Dash. Nous pourrions encore nous entre-tuer après qu'on ce soit occupé d'eux."


	12. Étape 12 : Travailler Ensemble

_ Étape 12 : Travailler Ensemble _

"Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ?"

Sunset venait de fermer la porte de son casier quand Twilight s'était précipitée vers elle, ses yeux regardaient frénétiquement les différents bleus sur les bras et le visage de Sunset.

"J'ai participé à quelques bagarres," résuma Sunset. "Rien de grave." Elle savait que quelqu'un allait poser des questions sur son aspect inesthétique à un moment donné, mais elle était surprise, ça faisait seulement cinq minutes qu'elle était entrée dans le campus.

D'une certaine manière, elle ne fut pas surprise que c'était Twilight qui avait été la première à lui demander.

"Quelques bagarres ?!" répéta Twilight.

Sunset lui couvrit la bouche pour la faire taire. "Oui, quelques bagarres. Et tu peux baisser d'un ton ? Toute l'école n'a pas besoin de le savoir."

Twilight hocha la tête et Sunset retira sa main. "Mais, pourquoi ? Contre qui tu te battais ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Est-ce que tu as encore mal ?"

_ Twilight, je te déteste,  _ pensa Sunset, quand la pression sur sa gorge augmenta. "J'ai accidentellement provoqué Rainbow, qui m'a frappé alors nous avons commencé à nous battre jusqu'à que certains membres de son ancien gang arrivent, et décide de se battre contre nous– "

"Rainbow Dash est dans un gang ?!" cria Twilight.

Sunset recouvrit sa bouche. "Non, elle  _était_ dans un gang. Et si tu veux entendre l'histoire, je te suggère de ne pas m'interrompe !"

Après que Twilight étouffa quelque chose qui ressemblait à des excuses, Sunset enleva sa main. "Très bien, alors à partir de là– "

Un puissant, aigu, son métallique qui essayait de se faire passer pour la cloche de l'école interrompit le récit de Sunset, qui n'en était pas ravie. "Bien, je pense que tu auras le droit à une autre heure de conte au déjeuner. Assure-toi d'y être." Quand elle se retourna pour partir vers sa classe, elle sentit Twilight saisir doucement son poignet douloureux.

"Bien sûr. Mais tu es sûre que ça va ?" s'inquiéta Twilight. "Tu as l'air d'avoir encore mal."

Sunset retira son poignet de l'emprise de Twilight. "Ouais, je vais bien. Décidément, tu te prends pour ma mère ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu t'inquiète autant ?"

"Parce que nous sommes amies."

Il y avait encore ce 'a' mot . Sunset ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se rappeler qu'elle ne voyait plus Fluttershy et Rainbow Dash comme des étrangers, comme c'était le cas il y avait seulement une semaine. Bien que Sunset détestait l'idée, le fait que Twilight pourrait être son amie la rendait facilement perplexe. Là encore, Sunset n'avait encore rien fait pour mérité sa colère. Et en retour, Sunset n'avait pas de haine à jeter vers Twilight. Juste une morne apathie pour sa ressemblance à la princesse qui l'avait condamné.

"Ouais" murmura Sunset, qui partait vers sa classe. "Peut-être que nous le sommes."

******

"Rainbow Dash, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu t'arrivé ?" chuchota Applejack, qui prit place à côté de son amie au fond de leur classe de mathématiques.

Rainbow leva les yeux des griffonnages qu'elle faisait distraitement sur son carnet, son autre main se déplaça timidement vers son œil au beurre noir. "Oh, euh... bien..."

"Et essaie pas d'me mentir."

"Mince !" soupira Rainbow, qui posa son crayon, et regarda Applejack dans les yeux. "D'accord, la vérité c'est que... moi et Sunset avons _peut-être_ participé à... quelques bagarres."

"Quelques bagarres ?!" cria Applejack. Rainbow lui couvrit immédiatement la bouche et remercia le professeur pour ne pas être encore arrivé.

"Bon sang, A.J, pourquoi tu ne le dis pas à toute l'école pendant que tu y es."

Applejack retira la main. "Pardon, excuse moi. Mais, pourquoi vous êtes battue ? Elle d'vait pas aider Fluttershy samedi ?" Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent dans l'horreur, et Rainbow pouvait imaginer les vils pensées qui coururent dans sa tête. "Me dit pas que Sunset lui a fait que'qu'chose !"

"Non." Rainbow rejeta les illusions d'Applejack d'une lente vague de sa main. Comme une grande partie de son corps, elle était encore douloureuse et difficile à déplacer. "Non, elle n'a rien fait cette fois-ci." Rainbow s'enfonça dans sa chaise, elle avait l'air abattue et son enthousiasme habituelle était absent. "C'était... ma faute... bien, principalement."

Applejack pencha la tête sur le côté. "Qu'est-ce qu'tu veux dire ?"

Rainbow prit une profonde inspiration, puis expira aussi lentement qu'elle le pouvait, pour essayer de retarder son récit. Elle avait honte de ce qui l'avait conduit à se battre dans le parc. Elle avait honte depuis la fin de sa première année. Mais elle avait ignoré sa honte avec des distractions, telle que le sport ou des activités en plein air. Tout comme elle avait ignoré Fluttershy.

C'était seulement quand les mots de Sunset avaient déchiré tous ses sentiments et ses souvenirs, qu'ils les avaient fait remonter à la surface, que Rainbow l'avait vraiment admis, et constata –avec beaucoup de douleur et de culpabilité– que Sunset avait raison.

Rainbow joua avec son crayon pendant qu'elle racontait : "J'ai rencontré Sunset au parc, et elle a dit des choses... des choses qui étaient vraies et... qui m'ont mit en colère. _Très_ en colère. Alors, je l'ai frappé et on s'est battues au milieu du parc."

Applejack mit une main sur son visage et gémit : "Ch'peut pas croire que vous êtes abaissées à vous battre. En fait, si. Mais encore, qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu t'dire pour que tu t'sois mit suffisamment en colère pour qu'tu la frappe ?"

La cloche qui signalait le début du cours noya les quelques mots que Rainbow allait dire. Quand le professeur entra et commença à écrire sur le tableau blanc, Applejack se pencha vers Rainbow qui baissa la voix à un chuchotement encore plus bas. 

"Elle... euh... Elle m'a rappelé que même si elle était méchante avec Fluttershy, je n'étais pas mieux puisque je n'ai rien fait pour l'arrêter."

Applejack se mordit nerveusement la lèvre et dévia son regard vers l'avant de la salle. "Euh, sucre d'orge, Ch– "

"Tu n'as pas à dire quoi que ce soit. Je sais qu'elle a raison." soupira tristement Rainbow, qui pensait que c'était la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait attaqué dans une rage aveugle. L'entendre d'un mauvais ami était une chose, mais l'entendre de Sunset Shimmer... était la plus cruelle ironie du sort qu'elle pouvait recevoir.

"Dash, aucune de nous était gentille envers l'autre à l'époque. On s'est toutes ignorées, parce qu'on était trop têtu pour s'parler en personne. Et pour être honnête, on a toutes abandonné Fluttershy. J'ai honte de l'dire, mais pense pas qu't'es la seule à avoir fait cette erreur."

Rainbow essuya soigneusement une larme de son œil. D'où pouvait-elle bien venir ? "Même, j'aurais dû être là pour elle. Je la connais depuis le CP, nous sommes pratiquement sœurs. Et je l'ai laissé tomber comme ça. Sunset avait raison, je suis une mauvaise amie."

Applejack posa une main sur le genou de Rainbow et lui sourit sympathiquement. "Non, Dash. T'es pas une mauvaise amie. T'es revenue vers elle, hein ? Et t'as essayer de rattraper ça. Il me semble que c'est ce que ferait une bonne amie."

_ Stupides larmes. _ Rainbow frotta ses yeux avec le dos de sa main. "Merci, A.J. Tu es aussi une bonne amie."

"Merci, sucre d'ogre. Alors, euh, si ça t'dérange pas que j'demande, qu'est-ce qui c'est passer ensuite ?

"Bien– "

"Mlle Dash, Mlle Apple," appela M. Quantum du tableau. "Vous semblez terriblement bavardes ce matin. Peut-être que l'une de vous aimerait résoudre l'équation sur le tableau ?"

Les deux filles regardèrent longuement d'un air absent le problème d'algèbre en face d'elles. Rainbow se racla la gorge nerveusement. "Tu as une idée ?" demanda-t-elle à Applejack du coin de sa bouche.

"Eenope."

******

Pour la première fois, Sunset se retrouva volontairement assise à la même table que Twilight et les autres. Rainbow sourit à Sunset qui prit place entre Pinkie et Twilight.

Rarity regarda Sunset et Rainbow à travers la table. Elle examina les blessures correspondantes. Sunset pouvait voir les engrenages travaillés dans sa tête et pratiquement entendre l'ampoule s'allumer quand Rarity pointa ses doigts vers eux et s'écria : "Vous vous êtes battu, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Quoi ?" haleta Fluttershy. "C'est pour ça que vous êtes blessées vous deux ? En vous battant entre vous ?"

Pinkie grignota une carotte en bâtonnet. "Pourquoi vous êtes aussi surprises toutes les deux ?"

Rarity lui donna un regard d'incompréhension. "Pourquoi tu n'es _pas_ surprise ?"

Pinkie leva les yeux au ciel comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde. "Car, Sunset est –ou  _ était _ – une brute, et Rainbow est prétentieuse. Tout le monde sait qu'elles ne s'entendent pas déjà, la seule façon pour qu'elles soient amies et qu'elles gagnent le respect de l'autre est qu'elles se battent à coups de poing en tête-à-tête, c'est évident."

"Bien, ce n'était pas exactement un tête-à-tête," précisa Sunset. "Nous avons eu une compagnie inattendu."

"Woah, un rebondissement," dit Pinkie, maintenant intéresser. "Je _dois_ entendre ça !"

"Oui," acquiesça Rarity "s'il te plaît, donne nous les détailles sur cette partie."

Sunset se tourna vers Rainbow, qui donna un simple signe de tête en accord. "Eh bien, après que j'ai dit quelque chose qui a énervé Rainbow, nous avons commencé à en découdre." Sunset désigna le bandage sur son nez. "Comme vous pouvez le voir, nous avons eu de bons résultats."

"Attend, c'était un combat _équitable_, au moins ?" demanda Rarity.

"Oui, c'était un combat équitable," répondit Sunset. "Du moins, jusqu'à que Gilda et ses sbires arrivent..."

******

_Sunset se pencha vers la droite et saisit Score par le bras quand il se précipita vers elle. Elle le balança de toute ses forces et le poussa dans Dumbbell, qui venait sur elle en même temps. Dumbbell essaya de s'arrêter, mais son élan était trop grand et les deux garçons s'écrasèrent l'un dans l'autre, puis se retrouvèrent au sol._

_Cependant, ils y restèrent seulement pendant une seconde, avant qu'ils se _ _ relevèrent rapidement. Score repartit d'urgence pour l'attaquer avec le pied, tandis que Dumbbell fit le tour pour venir sur son côté. Sunset savait qu'elle était coincée, mais elle n'était pas complètement impuissante. _

_Elle donna un coup de pied dans la poitrine de Score, ce qui arrêta son agression. Cependant, Dumbbell continua de venir, et donna un coup de poing dans le coté de la tête de Sunset. Elle tomba au sol, sa joue palpitant de douleur. Alors qu'elle essayait de se relever, une autre attaque toucha l'arrière de sa tête, et elle retomba dans la terre._

_Des étoiles parsemèrent la vision de Sunset, tandis qu'elle avait le goût de la terre mélangé à la saveur métallique du sang dans sa bouche. Elle cracha et passa sa langue le long de ses dents, pour vérifié si elles n'étaient pas cassées._

_"D'accord, il est temps de la jouer sale." grogna-t-elle._

_Sunset saisit une poignée de terre et se leva d'un bond, puis jeta la motte de terre directement sur Dumbbell. Même elle était surprise d'avoir si bien visé. La terre le frappa droit dans les yeux, et il gémit de douleur alors qu'il tentait de la retirer._

_Sunset bondit et donna un coup de pied puissant vers le haut, droit dans sa mâchoire. Elle entendit les dents s'entre-choquées violemment et le regarda volé un peu avant qu'il tombe au sol en tenant sa mâchoire._

_Elle n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle que Score se rua vers elle. Elle saisit le premier coup de poing, puis l'autre. Les deux ce tinrent bien en place pendant qu'ils essayèrent de dominer l'autre._

_Sunset sentit l'air la quitter quand le pied de Score entra en collision avec son ventre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et elle essaya d'aspirer une bouffée d'air, seulement pour suffoquée comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Elle s'effondra sur le sol, alors qu'elle serra son ventre et tentait de respirer. Un autre coup de pied dans les côtes la fit pleurer de douleur, Score avait frappé une blessure encore sensible._

_Les pensées de l'humiliation et de la défaite dansaient dans la tête de Sunset quand elle leva les yeux et vit Score la dominer, puis lever son pied pour matraquer son visage. Elle leva les mains, et saisit la chaussure à quelque centimètres de sa tête. Ses bras était mis à rude épreuve contre le poids, son corps n'était pas encore remit du dernier coup qu'elle avait reçu._

_"Dégage, crétin !"_

_Du coin de l'œil, Sunset vit Rainbow bondir et envoyer Score au sol, ce qui permit à Sunset de rouler sur le ventre et de se remettre debout. Elles se regardèrent pendant une seconde, et elle exprima sa gratitude dans un silence._

_Derrière Rainbow, Sunset pouvait voir Hoops immobile au sol, tandis que Gilda remontait sur ses pieds, avec du sang qui coulait hors de son nez._

_"Tu aime vraiment viser le visage, hein ?" demanda Sunset, pendant qu'elle essuyait son propre sang._

_Rainbow haussa simplement les épaules, et remit ses poings devant elle, pendant que Score et Gilda s'approchèrent d'eux..._

_******_

"Attend." Rarity leva la main. "Qui est _cette_ Gilda dont tu parle ?"

Sunset tambourinait ses doigts sur la table, avec une expression irritée. "Elle est une membre du gang dans lequel était Rainbow."

_"Quoi ?!"_ crièrent simultanément Rarity, Fluttershy et Applejack, tandis que Pinkie pulvérisa son lait à travers la table, doit dans le visage de Rainbow.

"Oups, pardon."

"Quand et pourquoi as-tu rejoint un _gang_, Rainbow Dash ?" demanda sévèrement Rarity.

Tout les yeux étaient maintenant sur Rainbow, qui tirait nerveusement sur ses cheveux. "Vers le début de la deuxième année, après que je pensais... vous savez, on n'était plus amies. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment c'est arrivée. Un jour, j'ai rencontrer Gilda au centre commercial et puis j'ai commencé à traîner avec elle."

"Et quand, exactement, avais-tu l'intention de nous le dire ?"

"Jamais ! Je les ai laissé tomber, genre, un an après et je ne les ai jamais revu." s'emporta Rainbow. "Je ne pensais pas que je les recroiserais un jour. D'ailleurs, ça ne vous concerne pas vraiment." Elle boudait sur son siège, et refusait d'établir un contact visuel avec quiconque.

Le visage de Rarity s'adoucit. "Rainbow..."

"Je ne veux pas en parler," cassa Rainbow. "Sunset le fera sûrement de toute façon."

L'attention de tout le monde se retourna vers Sunset, qui tapotait toujours ses doigts sur la table dans un rythme régulier. Elle leur donna à toutes un regard énervé, et plissa ses lèvres pour montrer son mécontentement.

"Oh." Rarity laissa échapper un bref rire nerveux. "Nous t'avons interrompus... désolée pour ça."

"Puis-je continuer ?" demanda Sunset.

"Oui, je t'en prie."

******

_Sunset repoussa sa fatigue, bien qu'elle avait encore mal à l'estomac dû au coup qu'elle avait reçu. Elle et Rainbow était au coude à coude à nouveau, orientées dans des directions opposées. Gilda se dirigea vers elle avec un sourire diabolique, et elle savait que Score venait de l'autre côté._

_Sunset savait qu'elle était trop fatiguée pour continuer, mais refusait d'être battue par une bande de voyous. Avec quelques courtes respirations, elle se prépara pour le prochain round pendant que Gilda approchait. Sunset prit les devant avec un coup de poing que Gilda bloqua simplement avec le dos de son bras._

_Gilda balança son autre main et Sunset se baissa, juste à temps pour que la jambe de Rainbow passe au dessus d'elle et frappe la joue de Gilda._

_Alors que Gilda recula, Sunset se retourna et donna un uppercut à Score qui était encore sous le choc d'un autre coup que Rainbow lui avait donné juste avant. Il tomba à genoux, et Sunset enchaîna avec un coup derrière la tête pour l'assommer._

_Elle lui tourna le dos et suivi des yeux Rainbow et Gilda, qui se frottait sa joue avec un air, étonnamment, amusé._

_"Et il n'en reste plus qu'un." sourit Sunset._

_"Tu as du cran, idiote." Gilda cracha vers le sol et se redressa, avec toujours son sourire arrogant. "Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas nous rejoindre."_

_"Nope. Je ne traîne pas avec des déchets comme vous."_

_"Tu peux parler," marmonna Rainbow sous son souffle._

_Sunset l'ignora et garda ses yeux sur Gilda qui ricana d'un air menaçant. "Très bien, imbécile, on vas voir ce que tu vaux vraiment." Elle surprit Rainbow et Sunset avec la vitesse à laquelle elle se déplaça. Elle se rapprocha d'eux avec quelques bonds, et toucha presque Rainbow avec l'avant de sa jambe._

_Rainbow avait réussi à bouger son bras vers le bas juste à temps pour dévier le coup, mais Gilda suivit avec un coup de poing dans la poitrine de Rainbow, ce qui la mit hors de son chemin et lui permit de passer à Sunset avec un autre coup de pied._

_Sunset s'attendait à que Gilda vise son côté, alors elle bloqua vers le bas, et était récompensé par un puissant coup à la tête. Elle s'effondra au sol, alors qu'un sifflement douloureux bourdonna dans ses oreilles et noya le monde autour d'elle._

_Comme le coup suivant n'était pas venu, Sunset remonta sur ses mains et ses genoux puis leva les yeux pour voir Gilda et Rainbow dans un tourbillons d'occasionnels coups de poings et coups de pieds rapide._

_Sunset se força à se relever, ce qui lui donna une violente secousse à la tête, même si ça avait un peu remédié au bourdonnement dans ses oreilles. Pourtant, elle l'ignora et se précipita pour rejoindre le combat, elle ne voulait pas que Rainbow monopolise toute la gloire._

_Rainbow bloqua un puissant coup latérale de Gilda, Sunset se déplaça sur son côté et lui donna un puissant coup de poing dans la joue. Est-ce un coup bas ? Oui. S'en souciait-elle ? Pas du tout._

_Rainbow semblait partager le même avis, car elle donna à Sunset un demi-sourire et un hochement de tête approbateur. Elles tournèrent leur attention vers Gilda qui articulait quelque chose, mais ça ressemblait à un bredouillage incohérent pour Sunset._

_Gilda s'abaissa et balaya le sol avec sa jambe. Rainbow trébucha, mais Sunset avait réussi à régir plus vite et sauta par-dessus avant d'atterrir et de lui donner un coup de pied au niveau de la ceinture. Pendant que Gilda retombait, Sunset balança sa jambe à nouveau et prit contact avec avec la joue de Gilda, qui était projeter sur le côté._

Douce revanche.

_Tout comme Rainbow Dash, Gilda resta au sol pendant quelque instants avant de se relever. Elle avait un regard d'assassin quand elle les chargea, avec ses ongles aiguisés comme des griffes. Elle saisit le bras que Sunset avait utilisé pour bloquer, et enfonça ses ongles dans le poignet, puis attrapa l'autre bras._

_Pendant que Sunset luttait contre la poigne de fer, Gilda recula sa tête et la claqua dans celle de Sunset, qui revoyait des étoiles danser. Son crâne palpitait de douleur, elle avait un mal de tête intense, au bord de la migraine. Le manque de pensées cohérentes était la seule explication de Sunset pour ce qu'elle fit ensuite._

_Avec Gilda qui la tenait toujours, Sunset la tira, puis apporta sa propre tête contre la sienne. La pression sur ses bras disparut instantanément, ce qui lui permit de saisir les côtés de sa tête et d'essayer d'arrêter les palpitations de douleur._

_Elle garda les yeux un peu ouvert, elle se méfiait encore de Gilda, qui tenait sa propre tête, et vacilla sur place. Sunset cligna des yeux, et vit Rainbow frapper plusieurs fois le visage de Gilda._

_"Reste. En dehors. De. Ma. Vie !" cria Rainbow entre chaque coup de poing._

_Avec un dernier coup au ventre, Gilda s'effondra, et gémissait quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à : "Traître."_

_Sunset prit connaissance du calme qui régnait maintenant dans le parc. À part le bruit de sa respiration et de celle de Rainbow, rien ne semblait perturber l'obscurité qui les entourait. Elle retomba dans l'herbe molle, accueillit les ténèbres, l'abîme silencieux et la solitude qu'il apportait._

Décidément, j'ai des pensées sombre quand je suis épuisée.

_Elle était sur le point de se laisser s'évanouir, quand elle sentit quelqu'un secouer son épaule._

_"Sunset ! Hey, Shimmer ! Allez, lève-toi !"_

_Sunset cligna des yeux, et regarda Rainbow, qui avait l'air inquiète. Sunset eut un déclic à l'arrière de son esprit, et elle se releva lentement, ses poings en avant._

_"Très... bien, d'accord. Où en étions-nous ? Aller, finissons en." dit Sunset d'une voix pâteuse._

_Rainbow secoua la tête. "Non, on en a fini."_

_"Où est le problème ? Tu as peur que je te botte le cul ?" _ Je suis aussi un peu dérangé quand je suis épuisée.

_Rainbow mit une main sur son visage et dit : "Écoute... peut-être... peut-être que tu avais raison... sur ce que tu as dit plus tôt."_

_Sunset baissa les mains, et donna à Rainbow un air perplexe. "Quoi ?" Elle avait honnêtement du mal à se rappeler de quoi que ce soit en ce moment_

_Rainbow fit un geste de la main. "Viens, je vais te parler en marchant. Sortons juste d'ici. Tu peux marcher ?"_

_"Non." _ Quoi ? Bien sûr, que je peux marcher ! _ Sunset s'avança et fit seulement quelques pas avant de tomber à genoux._ Bon, peut-être que je ne peux pas, après tout.

_Rainbow se pencha et hissa un bras de Sunset par-dessus son épaule. Les deux se relevèrent, Sunset se pencha sur Rainbow pendant qu'elles boitaient dans le parc._

_"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu marmonnait tout à l'heure ? A propos de moi qui avait raison ?" demanda Sunset._

_"Ouais." Rainbow était silencieuse pendant un moment. Sunset pouvait voir les engrenages en mouvement dans sa tête, derrière son expression solennelle. "J'ai... J'ai été une mauvaise amie. Fluttershy et moi est– "_

_ "Sommes," corrigea Sunset. _

_ "Quoi ?" _

_ "La prononciation correcte est 'Fluttershy et moi sommes', pas est." _

_ Rainbow cessa de marcher et lui lança un regard sceptique "Sérieusement ?" _

_ Sunset sourit d'un air penaud. "Désolée, continue." _

_ "Merci." Elle reprirent leur marche dans l'avenue. "Comme je disais, Fluttershy et moi  _ sommes  _ meilleurs amies depuis, genre, toujours. Et tu as raison. Je suis rester en arrière à la regarder pendant que tu la malmenais parce que je voulais... avoir l'air cool." _

_ Rainbow soupira profondément. "Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais. Je savais que ce que je faisait était mal, mais... je l'ai juste ignoré pour ne pas avoir à y faire face. Et puis tu es venue, et tu me l'a jeté au visage." _

_ Sunset sourit en coin. "Ouais. J'ai pu voir comment ça ta mit hors de toi." L'expression de Sunset changea et elle fronça les sourcils avec curiosité. "Mais, pourquoi ce joindre à eux ?" Elle tourna la tête derrière elle, vers le parc et désira rapidement ne l'avoir jamais fait quand son mal de tête revint. _

_ "Je ne sais pas. Après que tu nous as divisé– " Sunset sentit un coup de couteau dans son cœur " –j'étais simplement... seule. Et puis je suis tombée sur Gilda et elle avait l'air complètement cool. Puis j'ai commencé à traîner avec elle, de plus en plus, et j'avais l'impression d'avoir à nouveau des amis, de plus être seule, enfin tu sais ?" _

_ "Pas vraiment." _

_ "Oh. Bien...voilà. C'est ce qui s'est passé." _

_ Le silence revint, et laissa les filles avec leurs propres pensées. Sunset réfléchissait sur les conséquences que ses actions avaient causé à d'autres personnes. Elle pouvait maintenant rajouter Rainbow qui avait décidé de rejoindre un gang à la liste. Elle gémit intérieurement, elle savait que ça allait la hanter plus tard. Elle avait comme maigre consolation que ce n'était pas aussi grave que pour Fluttershy. _

_ Pourtant, sa propre délinquance était allée plus loin que ce qu'elle avait jamais pensé. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Sunset sentit son cœur brûler de honte et de culpabilité. Elle se mordit la lèvre, et luttait encore contre l'envie de nausée quand elle se prépara à ce qui vint ensuite. _

_ "Rainbow Dash... je suis désolée." _

_ Dans un premier temps, Rainbow ne répondit pas, et Sunset eut peur de devoir répéter. S'excuser une fois était déjà assez difficile. _

_ Ensuite, Rainbow se tourna vers elle et dit : "Excuse-moi, aussi." _

_ Sunset cligna des yeux. "T'excuser ? Pourquoi ?" _

_ "Pour ne pas t'avoir donné une chance. Une  _ vraie _ chance. Je suivait les autres, mais je m'attendais à ce que tu gâches tout et que je puisse t'en tenir rigueur, ou que je puisse l'utiliser pour pouvoir... bien, te frapper." _

_ "Et alors ? Tu avait le droit de ne pas me donner une chance." dit Sunset d'une voix plus douce. "Je ne m'en serais pas donné une." _

_ "Bien... Je t'en donne une maintenant." _

_ Sunset les arrêta et enleva son bras d'autour de Rainbow. "Bon, je pense que je peux marcher maintenant." _

_ Rainbow recula un peu pendant que Sunset fit quelques pas timides vers l'avant. Son corps tout entier se sentait faible et douloureux, et avant qu'elle ne le remarqua, elle était de nouveau au sol. _

_ "Sunset ! Tu vas bien ?" Rainbow se précipita et l'aida à remonter sur ses pieds. _

_ Quand elle se pencha à nouveau sur Rainbow, Sunset secoua la tête : "Je ne crois pas." Elle fit un signe de la main et continua : "Je ne comprend pas. Nous n'étions pas en train de nous entre-tuer, il y a quelques minutes ?" _

_"Ouais," acquiesça Rainbow. "Et maintenant... nous sommes amies."_

_ "L'amitié est bizarre." bafoua Sunset. _

******

Sunset se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise et croisa les bras d'un air satisfait. "Et c'est un peu près tout." Après s'être assise et avoir parler pendant un certain temps, tout ce qu'avait fait Sunset était de rentrer à la maison et de prendre une douche froide.

"Permettez-moi de résumer," dit Applejack. "Vous êtes battu entre-vous, puis vous avez combattu des gangsters, et maintenant vous êtes amies ?"

"Plus ou moins," acquiesça Rainbow.

Applejack les dévisagea pendant une minute, puis haussa les épaules et dit : "D'accord, ça m'dérange pas, tant que vous êtes en bon terme maintenant."

"Vraiment ?" gronda Rarity "Tu vas vraiment laisser passer ça ?"

"Eeyup," confirma Applejack. "Elles respirent encore, et maintenant, elles sont amies. Parfois, on à besoin d'un p'tit passage à tabac pour être ami avec que'qu'un."

Rarity laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains. "Je suis entouré par des brutes."

Fluttershy se pencha et donna une chaleureuse accolade à Rainbow. "Ne t'en fait pas, Rainbow. Je ne t'en est jamais voulue pour ça."

Rainbow fronça les sourcils. "Ouais, mais, Fluttershy, pourquoi tu n'ai jamais venu me le reprocher ou quelque chose ?"

"Parce que je voulais que tu sois heureuse, et que je pensais que traîner avec les sportifs te rendais heureuse..."

Quelques larmes coulaient sur les joues de Rainbow quand elle retourna l'étreinte de Fluttershy. "Non, ce qui me rend heureuse, c'est d'être avec vous toutes, les filles."

Tout le monde à la table –sauf Sunset– éclata dans un chœur de "Aww", tendis qu'elle prétendait en être dégoutté.

Heureusement, la cloche du déjeuner sonna, et arrêta l'écœurante célébration d'amitié. Elles se levèrent de table, et jetèrent leurs plateaux puis sortirent de la cafétéria.

Rainbow et Sunset marchaient côte à côte dans le couloir. "Tu sais," dit Rainbow, "Je me sens un peu mal pour Gilda. J'ai passé un peu de ma colère contre toi sur elle."

"Ouais." ricana Sunset. "J'avais remarqué. Mais bon, si ça signifie moins de bleu pour moi, je ne vais pas me plaindre."

Elles s'arrêtèrent à une intersection, et tournèrent dans des directions opposées. "Bien, je pense qu'on se verra plus tard alors." Rainbow donna un coup amicale dans l'épaule de Sunset en guise d'en-revoir.

Sunset lui retourna le geste. "Ouais, à plus tard."

Quand elles se détournèrent, Sunset mit un main sur le bleu que Rainbow avait frappé, et la maudissait légèrement. "J'aurais vraiment aimé qu'elle s'abstienne de le faire."

Elle avança vers sa salle de classe, sans savoir que Rainbow pensait exactement à la même chose.


	13. Étape 13 : Douces Mélodies

_ Étape 13 : Douces Mélodies _

La porte du garage s'ouvrit lentement, de plus en plus béante, avec un rugissement semblable à celui d'une bête. Le bruit cascadait dans la rue, remplissait l'air du matin avec son vacarme assourdissant. Pour ceux qui n'était pas encore réveillés, c'était un raffut très désagréable qui brisait la paix fragile du matin.

Pour Sunset Shimmer, c'était un chœur d'anges.

Elle s'assit sur la Tunderbird noire, actionna la manette de gaz à maintes reprises, et laissa le bruit du tonnerre l'envahir. Elle se pencha avec son autre main et caressa la finition fraîchement repeinte, ses doigts traînèrent sur la surface brillante et lisse.

"Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Elle ronronne comme un chaton," roucoula Sunset. Elle regarda le jeune homme taché d'huile appuyé contre le mur et qui avait l'air assez fier de lui. "Greaser, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais tu es un génie !"

Greaser ricana. "Ne me le dit pas à moi, dit le à ma mère. Elle pense que réparer des motos et jouer dans un groupe et un 'gaspillage de mon talent.'" Il se retira du mur et haussa les épaules. "Mais bon, je suis juste content d'aider."

"Ouais, tu n'as pas idée de ce que ça signifie pour moi." Sunset reposa sa tête sur le tableau de bord et soupira de bonheur. Plus de transports en commun ou, Celestia l'en préserve, de _marche_. Elle pouvait conduire où elle le voulait, quand elle le voulait. Elle ouvrit un œil. "D'ailleurs, pourquoi ça à prit aussi longtemps ?"

"Hé, tu sais combien de temps il faut pour avoir les pièces ?" Greaser tapa son pied contre le moteur. "Sérieusement, elle avait presque besoin d'être refaite entièrement. Pourquoi tu pense que j'ai facturé autant ?"

Sunset leva les yeux au ciel. Cela lui avait prit une énorme part de son argent. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle mangeait que des boîtes de raviolis et des pommes. Et pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'acheter cette veste en cuir.

_ Pas grave, ça en valait la peine. _

Greaser refit le tour de la moto, satisfait de son œuvre. "Elle tombait en morceaux quand tu l'as apporté ; je suis surpris que tu ai réussi à la conduire si longtemps. Tu l'avais trouver où, dans une décharge ?"

"Oui," répondu honnêtement Sunset.

"Eh bien, bravo pour l'avoir maintenu en vie aussi longtemps."

Sunset ré-actionna la manette de gaze, et laissa sa moto rugir avec ferveur. "Merci encore, Grease."

Grease marchait vers son établit et sourit. "Pas de problème, Sunset. Sinon, Flash Drive va être en concert ce week-end. Tu vas venir ?"

Sunset ramassa son casque du sol, et concentra son regard sur sa peinture rouge vif. "Non."

"T'es toujours en froid avec Flash ?"

Sunset mit son casque, leva la visière et répondu : "Je ne sais pas où nous en sommes, mais je doute qu'il veut me voir là bas. À un de ces jours, Grease." Sans attendre de réponse, Sunset ferma sa visière et retira la béquille. Avec une secousse de la main, la moto décolla du garage, partit dans la rue et laissa un nuage de poussière et de gravier sur son sillage.

Sunset ne voulait pas penser au passé, ni à l'avenir. Elle voulait juste vivre dans le présent, et maintenant, elle était libre ! Elle fonça dans la rue, en brisant le silence de la banlieue quand elle passa. Elle pouvait sentir ses cheveux fouetter derrière elle, le vent frotter contre son corps.

Elle rejoignit la route principale et se dirigea vers la bretelle de sortie, pendant qu'elle augmenta la pression sur l'accélérateur. Elle circula dans et hors du trafic du matin, stupéfiée que ses compétences de conduite n'était pas encore rouillées. Apprendre à conduire n'avait pas été la chose la plus facile pour Sunset, mais une fois qu'elle avait pris le coup de main, c'était devenu la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

La route s'offrit à elle, et Sunset donna une autre pointe de vitesse à sa moto. Elle sourit d'une oreille à l'autre sous son casque, et se délectait du sentiment de liberté qu'elle ressentait. Elle aurait pu juste continuer, et laisser tout derrière elle. Voyager sur la route au courant de son cœur, et ne pas à avoir à se soucier d'autre chose que d'elle-même. Elle pourrait être libre, dans tout les sens du terme.

L'idée était tellement tentante que Sunset l'avait vraiment considéré. Jusqu'à ce que l'images de six filles en particulier flottèrent dans sa tête, toutes souriantes et accueillantes. Il y avait une force subtile dans son cœur, qui lui demandait de revenir.

C'était une idée risible, dans une vie précédente, Sunset l'aurait rejeté sans se poser de question. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait appris à les connaître, les abandonnait lui semblait... sans-cœur.

Ça, et aussi qu'elle doutait d'avoir assez d'argent pour payer la nourriture et l'essence pour très longtemps.

Par-dessus le son du moteur, Sunset entendit une sirène se rapprocher. Elle regarda dans son rétroviseur et vit une voiture de police noir et blanc la suivre, avec des lumières de couleurs vives qui clignotaient.

"Et merde," murmura Sunset pendant qu'elle allait sur le bord de la route. Elle s'arrêta, retira son casque, et prit une bouffée d'air frais.

La voiture de police se gara derrière elle, et y sortit un officier vêtu d'un uniforme bleu qui correspondait à ses cheveux. Ça peau pâle rappelait beaucoup Vinyl Scratch à Sunset. Peut-être était-il lié ?

Quand il approcha de Sunset, il leva ses lunettes de soleil et lui demanda : "Mademoiselle, savez-vous pourquoi je vous ai arrêté ?"

"Ouais, je roulais à une trentaine de kilomètre heure au-dessus de la limite de vitesse."

Il haussa un sourcil. "Bien... merci de ne pas jouer l'idiote avec moi. Vos papiers, s'il vous plaît."

Sunset sortit son portefeuille et lui remit son permis. "Euh, écoutez... Officier Armor," dit-elle, après avoir lut le badge épinglé sur sa poitrine.  _ Armor... Armor... Je suis sûr d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. _ "À propos de la carte grise... "

"Sunset Shimmer ?" demanda-t-il avec de grands yeux.

"Oui. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?" Elle le regarda l'inspecter elle puis son permit, d'un air concentré.

"Écoutez," dit-il après une minute de silence, "Je vais vous laisser un avertissement pour cette fois. Assurez-vous de respecter la limite de vitesse dorénavant. Je ne veux pas avoir à vous arrêter à nouveau." Il remit le permit à Sunset.

"Euh, merci." remercia Sunset avec confusion. Quand elle releva les yeux, il marchait déjà vers sa voiture de patrouille.

Quand il monta dans sa voiture et démarra le moteur, il y sortit la tête et demanda : "Vous ne devriez pas être à l'école ?"

"Ouais..."

"Alors aller en classe, Mlle Shimmer."

Quand l'Officier Armor partit, Sunset ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de répéter son nom à maintes reprises dans sa tête. "Je sais que je l'ai déjà entendu, mais où ?" Elle démarra sa moto et repartit sur la route, quand elle se rappela enfin.

_ "Ils se sont fait arrêter par ce poulet de Shining Armor à cause de toi !"  _

_ Oui, _ pensa Sunset,  _ C'était lui qui avait arrêté ces deux imbéciles. Mais, pourquoi m'a-t-il laisser partir ? _ Il avait appris que c'était elle qui avait battu ces deux gangsters ? Quand même, ça semblait antiréglementaire pour lui de laisser Sunset partir pour ça.

Sunset rejeta ses pensées. Peu importe la raison, au moins elle avait évité une amende.

******

C'était l'heure du déjeuner quand Sunset décida de revenir au campus. Elle gara sa moto dans le parking de l'école, secoua ses cheveux pendant qu'un visage rose familier s'approcha d'elle.

"Tu es là, Sunset ! On se demandait où tu étais allée." Les yeux de Pinkie atterrit sur la moto noire. "Ah, tu as récupéré ta moto, c'est génial !"

"Ouais," acquiesça Sunset. Avec la vitesse d'un serpent, elle claqua la main de Pinkie. "Et si tu y touche, je te fais faire le grand tour de la roue avant. Compris ?"

"Compris."

"Bien." Elle sourit, et marcha vers le bâtiment principale avec Pinkie. "Donc, quoi de neuf, Pinks ?"

"De neuf ? Hmm, voyons voir... oh ! Les dents de Pound Cake arrivent ! Je le sais parce qu'hier, il m'a mordu et ça à fait très mal ! Eeeet, j'ai eu un B à mon devoir d'Anglais hier. Eeeet... "

_ Pourquoi est-que je lui ai demandé quelque chose ? _ se réprimanda Sunset.

"... Oh, et comment j'ai pu oublier ? Je vais avoir une chasse au bonbon/soirée pyjama à Halloween, la semaine prochaine ! Tu veux venir ?"

"Pas vraiment."

Pinkie fit la moue, avec des yeux de plus en plus grands. "Aww, s'il te plaaaaaaaît ? Tout le monde va être là !"

"Bon, d'accord, je vais venir."  _ Pas que j'ai vraiment le choix maintenant. _

"Youpi !" Pinkie rebondit autour de Sunset et commença à faire la roue dans le couloir. "Tu vas beaucoup t'amuser ! On va aller chez moi et avoir des cupcakes et des glaces, puis on se racontera des histoires effrayantes et on rôtira des marshmallows ! Ça n'a pas l'air amusant ?"

"Non."

Pinkie poursuivit sa course dans le couloir. "Tu dis ça maintenant, mais attend que tu y sois ! Tu vas adorer !" Elle partit dans la cafétéria avec Sunset derrière elle, et s'arrêta à leur table habituelle.

"Les filles, devinez quoi ? Sunset a accepté de venir à la fête d'Halloween !"

Rarity leva les yeux de son sandwich. "Bien, c'est bon à entendre. Plus on est fou plus on rit." Elle sourit. "Alors, en quoi tu vas te déguiser ?"

"Rien," répondit catégoriquement Sunset. "Vous n'êtes pas un peu trop vieux pour vous déguisez ?"

"Oh bien sûr que non," répondit Rarity. "C'est toujours amusant."

"Et c'est des bonbons gratuits !" dit Pinkie, avec l'air le plus sérieux que Sunset n'avait jamais vue. "Tu ne  _ peux _ pas dire non à des bonbons gratuits !"

_ Ouais, conserve cette philosophie, Pinkie. _

" À  part les bonbons gratuits," dit Twilight, provoquant un regard sceptique chez Pinkie. "C'est toujours amusant de se déguiser en quelque chose. Avec mon amie, nous avions l'habitude de prendre des accessoires de notre classe de théâtre et de se déguiser avec des costumes ridicules." sourit Twilight, avec un air de nostalgie.

Sunset dédaigna, prit une pomme du plateau d'Applejack et ignora le regard qu'elle lui donna. "Je n'ai jamais compris le sens de tout ça, même à Equestria."

"Ils ont Halloween à Equestria ?" haleta Pinkie.

"Pas exactement. Nous avons quelque chose appelé Nightmare Night. C'est un peu la même chose, sauf que les origines sont différente. L'histoire raconte– mmmph !"

L'histoire de Sunset avait été écourté par Pinkie, qui mit la main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire. "Nonononon ! Garde la pour la fête ! Ça fera une bonne histoire effrayante !" Elle retira finalement sa main, pas du tout affecté par le regard de mort de Sunset.

"Sinon," intervint Rarity, "tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas te déguiser comme nous toutes ?"

"Sûre. Je ne sais même pas en quoi je voudrai me déguiser."

"Oh, oh !" Pinkie agita sa main en l'air. "Tu pourrais totalement te déguiser en démon !"

Cette fois, le regard de Sunset eut un effet sur Pinkie. Elle baissa sa main et se laissa tomber dans son siège, avec un air très embarrassé. "Trop tôt ?"

" _ Beaucoup _ trop tôt," gronda Sunset dans un faible sifflement.

"Bien," intervint Rarity à nouveau. "si tu change d'avis, je serais plus qu'heureuse de t'aider à faire le costume."

Sunset se pencha en arrière dans son siège et croisa les bras. "Merci, j'y penserai."

******

Il y avait qu'un grincement pour occuper les pensées de Sunset alors qu'elle était seule dans le hall principale de l'école, à polir les différents trophées et médailles remportés au fil des ans. Elle avait passé le reste de la journée dans une mauvaise humeur et put seulement passée sa frustration en lavant les prix avec plus de force que nécessaire.

"Oh, pourquoi tu n'irais pas déguiser en démon ?" dit Sunset en élevant la voix d'un octave, pour imiter Pinkie. Elle grogna et frotta la surface du trophée d'or avec plus de force. "La vie est qu'une grosse blague pour toi, pas vraie ?"

Elle souleva le trophée, et regarda dans son reflet étincelant. "Je parie que tu ne rirais pas... si tu étais à ma place," murmura-t-elle.

Un visage de démon apparut à la place de la sienne, et Sunset laissa tomber le trophée, qui fit un fracas sur le sol. Elle tint sa main sur son cœur, et respira profondément pour essayait de se calmer. "Tout vas bien, Shimmer. Tu es juste en train d'imaginer des choses."

Avec une dernière bouffé d'air, Sunset se baissa à ses pieds, ramassa le trophée et le remit à sa place. Elle baissa les yeux sur la rangée de prix, tous étincelants sous la lumière fluorescente. Son travail terminer, Sunset prit le produit nettoyant et le chiffon qu'elle utilisait puis les remmena au placard de la concierge.

Elle ferma la porte, et essuya ses mains sur son jean, pour tenter de retirer l'odeur du produit. Quand elle retourna dans le couloir, un charmant bourdonnement commença à chanter dans ses oreilles. C'était un soprano jouer doucement sur des cordes souples. Sunset n'avait jamais entendu un son aussi merveilleux avant.

Elle se dirigea vers la musique, comme absorbé par l'appel d'une sirène, et avec hâte de savoir d'où ça venait. Sa recherche l'amena à une petite salle de classe, celle utilisée pour les cours de musique. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et était véritablement surprise par qui elle vit.

Twilight Sparkle était assise à l'avant de la salle vide, un violon sous le menton, son arc en main qui dansait sur les cordes, créant une douce musique.

Très calmement, Sunset ouvrit la porte et se glissa dans la salle, Twilight ne fit pas attention aux charnières qui grincèrent. Sunset resta contre le mur du fond, et continua à écouter le solo de Twilight, ravie par chaque note et fasciné par chaque accord. C'était comme écouter une pièce de symphonie. La mélodie était si belle, si pure, qu'elle avait presque envie de pleurer.

Lorsque le dernier accord disparu, Sunset ouvrit les yeux, inconsciente qu'elle avait été emporté par la musique. Elle profita de la pause de Twilight, pour dire d'une voix rauque : "C'est... c'était magnifique."

"Ah !" Twilight sursauta avec son violon, elle le rattrapa et le tint près de sa poitrine. Elle pivota sur son siège et regarda Sunset avec des yeux écarquillés. "Oh, c'est toi. Depuis combien de temps tu es là ?"

Sunset haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas. J'ai perdu la notion du temps." Elle se dirigea vers l'avant de la salle et tira une chaise. "Je ne savais pas que tu jouait d'un instrument."

Twilight regarda tendrement son violon. "Oui. J'ai commencé quand j'avais environ six ans. Mon ancienne école demandait à chacun de participer à une activité parascolaire, j'avais donc rejoint l'orchestre de l'école."

"Tu y joue vraiment bien, Sérieusement, tu sais vraiment,  _ vraiment _ bien y jouer."

Les joues de Twilight brûlèrent rouge vif à la louange. "Merci, mais je n'y joue pas  _ si _ bien que ça."

Sunset la regarda avec étonnement. "Tu plaisante, non ? Tu t'es entendu jouer ? La présidente de l'école de l'année dernière jouait du violoncelle et a obtenu une bourse d'étude complète pour une école de musique. Et je pense que tu joue mieux qu'elle !"

"Tu le pense vraiment ?"

"Presque sûre." acquiesça Sunset.

Twilight joua avec ses cheveux et dit : "J'apprécie vraiment, Sunset. Mais, c'est vraiment plus qu'un passe-temps qu'autre chose. Je ne pense pas que je veuille aller dans une école de musique."

"C'est dommage. Tu pourrais être célèbre. De renommée mondiale, même."

"Peut-être." Twilight secoua la tête. "Mais, je ne veux pas devenir célèbre pour ma musique. Je veux être une scientifique ou une physicienne. Je veux aider le monde entier."

Sunset souffla ses cheveux de son visage, et leva les yeux au ciel. "Eh bien, fait ce que tu veux, je suppose."

"Est-ce que tu joue d'un instrument ?"

"Non. Flash a essayé de m'apprendre la guitare mais..." Elle regarda ses doigts minces. "Je n'ai jamais réussie à prendre le coup de main."

Twilight soupira, et remua dans son siège. "Chaque fois que je lui parle, il semble triste. Est-que... l'autre Twilight lui a fait quelque chose ?"

Sunset secoua la tête. "La princesse poney n'a rien fait. Il est juste tomber amoureux d'elle, et à eu le cœur brisé quand elle est partie." Elle haussa les épaules. "C'est sa faute, vraiment."

"Oh." Twilight abaissa la tête, abattue. "Alors la raison pour laquelle il ne cesse de me parler, c'est... "

"Écoute, j'ai dit que les filles ne te traiteraient jamais comme ça, et je doute que Flash le fera. Mais il est tombé amoureux d'une fille qui te ressemble et il ne sais pas quoi faire avec ça. L'idiot," ajouta Sunset dans un souffle. "Il a encore des sentiments pour 'Twilight Sparkle', il doit juste se rendre compte que ce n'est pas toi."

"C'est un peu triste quand on y pense." Twilight commença à accorder son violon, en le testant avec quelques notes. "Mais, je ne pense pas que je pourrais retourner ses sentiments de toute façon."

Sunset haussa les épaules. "C'est un bon gars. Un idiot, mais un bon gars." Elle se leva et s'étira. "Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis juste venu ici pour te dire que j'ai aimé ta musique. Tu devrai le montrer aux filles ; ça te démarquera vraiment de la petite princesse."

Quand Sunset partit vers la porte, Twilight se leva et bafouilla : "A-Attend, Sunset, euh... tu veux qu'on rentre ensemble comme la dernière fois ?"

"Nope, j'ai récupérer ma moto. La marche c'est pour les minables."

"Tu as une moto ?"

"Oui, je viens de le dire, génie." se moqua Sunset.

Twilight baissa les yeux, et se frotta l'arrière de sa tête. "Désolé. Euh, je crois que je te verrais demain alors."

_ Décidément, pourquoi elle à l'air si triste ? _ Sunset la regarda s'asseoir et ramasser son violon, puis jouer quelques notes douces. Elle pouvait entendre la mélancolie en eux.  _ Ugh, pourquoi je fais ça ? _

Sunset frotta ses tempes et proposa : "Twilight, tu ne veux pas que je te conduise chez toi ?"

Twilight leva la tête. "Me conduire ? En moto ?"

"Bah, Ouais."

"Je-je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas dangereux ?"

"Normalement, non."

Twilight joua avec ses doigts avec un air très anxieuse. "Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que mes parents diraient si ils me voient sur une moto."

"Alors ne leur dit pas." Sunset sentit sa patience s'user rapidement quand Twilight continua à y réfléchir. "Très bien, tu as trois secondes pour décider. Deux..."

"D'accord, d'accord, je vais essayer," dit hâtivement Twilight. "Promet-moi juste que rien de mal va arrivé, d'accord ?"

"Je te promet que rien de mal va arrivé." Sunset avait été forcé de le dire, mais elle se demandait si les forces de la nature se conformait à cette règle. "Maintenant, prends tes affaires, j'aimerais y aller maintenant."

Sans un autre mot, mais avec un sourire, Twilight emballa rapidement son violon et attrapa son sac à dos. Les deux quittèrent la salle de musique, et s'arrêtèrent au casier de Sunset pour qu'elle puisse récupéré son casque avant de partir au parking.

"C'est ta moto ?" Twilight examina la moto noire. "Elle te convient bien."

"Je prend ça pour un compliment."

"Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, c'en était un." assura hâtivement Twilight. "Alors, euh, tu la eu où ?"

"Flash et moi l'avons trouvé dans une décharge il y a quelques années. Nous l'avons réparé et il me l'a laisser la garder. Mais je croie que nous n'avons pas fait un aussi bon travaille que nous l'avions pensé. Elle tombait en pièce, jusqu'à ne plus marcher dû tout. Je l'ai laisser à un de ses amis pour qu'il la répare pour moi, et il fait du très bon travail."

Twilight poussa la roue avec son pied. "Alors... c'est sûr maintenant, pas vraie ?"

"Oui, oui, c'est sûr. Fais-moi confiance, d'accord ?"

"... Où sont les ceintures de sécurité ?"

"Il n'y pas de ceintures de sécurité." gémit Sunset.

Twilight leva les yeux vers elle, puis pencha la tête sur le côté. "Alors... comment je suis censée monter avec toi ?"

"Tu t'accroche à moi." Sunset balança sa jambe par-dessus la moto et tourna la clé dans le contact, ce qui lui valut un rugissement de la moto. "Aller, monte," ordonna-t-elle.

Après un bref moment d'hésitation, Twilight grimpa derrière elle, et enroula ses bras autour du ventre de Sunset. "Je ne me sens pas très en sécurité là dessus !" cria-t-elle par dessus le moteur.

Sunset soupira de frustration, elle enleva son casque et l'enfila sur la tête de Twilight. "Là. Maintenant, assis-toi, tait-toi et ne tombe pas." Elle retira la béquille, démarra, sortit de sa place de parking avant de mettre réellement les gaz. Elles décollèrent avec une secousse, Twilight se serra à Sunset, avec tout son corps qui tremblait. Bien que Sunset trouvait ça amusant dans une certaine mesure, elle espérait vraiment que Twilight ne tombera pas.

Le vent frottait contre le visage de Sunset, piquait ses yeux et lui faisait regrettée d'avoir donnée son casque à Twilight. Cependant, elle était heureuse que le trajet était court, Twilight n'habitait pas trop loin de l'école. Sunset ralentit un peu quand elle entra dans la paisible banlieue, la similitudes de la plupart des bâtiments la rendait encore mal à l'aise.

Elle s'arrêta en face de la maison de Twilight et coupa le moteur. Twilight était encore accrochée fermement à elle, son casque enfoncé dans le dos de Sunset.

"Hey, Sparky. Tu peux lâcher maintenant. Nous sommes arrivées."

Twilight leva lentement la tête, comme si elle avait peur que la moto redémarre soudainement. Elle enleva son casque, le remit à Sunset avant de descendre du véhicule et de faire quelque pas hésitants vers son portail. "Hé... ce... n'était pas si mal... en faite..."

Sunset rit à l'expression de terreur sur le visage de Twilight. "Ne t'en fait pas, tu t'y habituera avec le temps."

Il eut un bruit, et les deux filles leva les yeux pour voir la porte ouverte et, à la grande surprise de Sunset, Officier Armor y sortir la tête.

"Oh, Shiny !" cria Twilight, ses craintes disparurent instantanément. "Je ne savais pas que tu étais à la maison."

Shining sortit dehors, avec des vêtements décontractés, par opposition à l'uniforme dans lequel Sunset l'avait vu avant. "Mon service c'est fini plus tôt aujourd'hui. J'allais partir te chercher dans une minute en fait, mais je vois... que quelqu'un la déjà fait." Il regarda Sunset avec méfiance.

Sunset lui sourit, surtout comme une vielle habitude qu'elle avait quand quelqu'un la regardait comme ça. "Bonjour, Officier Armor."

Il descendit les marches, et s'arrêta pour donner un rapide câlin à Twilight. "Mlle Shimmer."

Twilight les regarda. "Vous vous connaissez vous deux ?"

"Nous nous sommes rencontré plus tôt aujourd'hui." déclara Shining. "Mlle démon de la vitesse allait un peu trop vite sur la route."

L'œil de Sunset se crispa.

Shining baissa les yeux vers Twilight. "Peux-tu nous laisser une minute, Twi ?"

Twilight plissa les yeux. "Shining..." avertit-elle.

"Nous allons juste parler, promit."

Elle le regarda pendant quelque seconde, avant de hocher la tête "Très bien." Elle sourit et fait signe à Sunset. "À demain, Sunset !"

Shining ne parla que quand Twilight avait disparut derrière la porte. "Sunset Shimmer."

Sunset leva un sourcil. Elle avait déjà reconstitué toutes les pièces, maintenant elle attendait juste pour entendre la confirmation. Et voir ce que sera son jugement.

"Jolie moto," complimenta-t-il. Ce n'était pas ce que Sunset s'attendait à entendre en premier.

"Oh, merci." Elle pouvait encore sentir l'examen de l'œil critique de Shining.

Il eut une longue minute de silence avant qu'il parla à nouveau : "Twilight... elle dit du bien de vous. Honnêtement, je ne m'attendais pas à que vous soyez... "

"Que je sois quoi ? Vêtus de cuir et au volant d'une moto ?" demanda Sunset d'un ton accusateur.

Shining se frotta l'arrière de son cou avec un air coupable. "Eh bien, oui. Désolé... vous n'êtes pas ce que j'imaginais."

"Hmph." Elle atteignit ses clés jusqu'à ce que la voix de Shining l'arrêta.

"Mais, vous avez sauvé ma sœur."

_ Ah, nous y sommes. Bien, tant pis pour ma théorie de Vinyl Scratch.  _ Elle le regarda, pendant qu'elle attendait qu'il continue.

"Alors, ça doit compter pour quelque chose. Twilight pense que vous êtes une excellente amie– "

_ Twilight a un mauvais jugement. _

" –Donc je ne dois pas fermer les yeux là-dessus. Regardez, ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est que... je vous remercie. Merci beaucoup."

Sunset aurait rit si elle n'avait pas vu Shining essuyer une larme rapidement. Au lieu de cela, elle sourit doucement et dit : "Ce n'était rien. Sérieusement, n'en parlez pas." Elle mit son casque et démarra le moteur alors que Shining éleva la voix.

"Évitée les problèmes, Sunset ! Je ne vous laisserez pas partir la prochaine fois !"

Sunset sourit à l'intérieur de son casque. Sa moto dégagea le bruit d'un coup de tonnerre et elle décolla du trottoir, puis partit dans la rue.

_ Vous n'avez pas dit s'il vous plaît. _


	14. Étape 14 : Visite du Domicile

_ Étape 14 : Visite du Domicile _

Pour la quatrième fois dans cette longue nuit, Sunset se réveilla en sursaut à cause de son subconscient tourmenté, son visage enfoncé dans son oreiller humide alors qu'elle respirait difficilement. Elle leva la tête et frotta ses yeux furieusement, pendant qu'elle laissa échapper un grognement d'exaspération qui monta en un crie. Elle se pencha, attrapa la bouteille de somnifère et la jeta contre le mur. Il eut un  _ bruit sourd  _ qui masqua presque le son de la fissuration du plastique. Quand la bouteille toucha le sol, une tache bleue commença à imprégner le tapis usé.

Sunset se redressa de son matelas, et regarda ses mains sur ses genoux. C'était la même chose que les nuits précédentes, Sunset parvenait qu'à avoir des quantités infimes de sommeils avant qu'un cauchemar l'envahissait et la forçait à se réveiller. La nuit dernière, elle avait simplement eu trop peur de s'endormir, ce qui entraîna son besoin de médicaments avec l'espoir que se sera la détendre et la laisser se reposer. 

Ça n'avait pas marché.

Sunset ne savait pas pourquoi ses cauchemars récurrents se produisaient si souvent maintenant. Elle pouvait faire avec quand ça n'arrivait qu'une fois par semaine, mais maintenant qu'ils revenaient à chaque nuit, ça commençait à l'user...

_ "Sunset, ma chérie, tu vas bien ? C'est la deuxième fois que tu t'endors en classe, " demanda Rarity _

_ "Non, j'ai... des difficulté à dormir," grommela Sunset, qui posa sa tête sur son bras, ses yeux commencèrent à se refermer. _

_ "Oh, ça m'arrives aussi de temps en temps. As-tu essayé de prendre des somnifères ?" _

"...Ouais, bon conseil, Rarity." dit Sunset, qui lança un regard noir à la bouteille cassée.

"Tu est injuste, elle essayait juste de t'aider."

Le froncement de sourcils de Sunset s'approfondit et elle tira de sous son oreiller, la peluche Princesse Twilight Sparkle. "Tu ne vas jamais te taire ?" gronda Sunset.

"Tu ne peux pas me faire taire ?"

Sunset ouvrit la bouche, puis s'arrêta, incapable de penser à une réplique. C'était techniquement vrai. La peluche n'était qu'une manifestation d'un quelconque rouage de son subconscient. Elle aurait dû pouvoir la faire taire à tout moment... ou la brûler.

"Je te déteste," dit-elle d'un ton neutre.

"Oui, tu me le rappelle tout les jours. Tu devrais vraiment inventer quelques nouvelles répliques."

Après avoir prit un moment pour l'étrangler, Sunset jeta la peluche sur son bureau. Elle se laissa retomber sur son oreiller, avec un gémissement. Bien que ses paupières étaient lourdes, elle craignait la notion de sommeil, et le cauchemar qui la tourmentera cette fois-ci. Elle en avait eu assez pour écrire un scénario et l'envoyer à Hollywood.

Pourtant, la possibilité d'un repos paisible était suffisant pour que Sunset tire sa couverture jusqu'à sa tête et se détende. Elle ralentit sa respiration à un rythme régulier, fit le vide dans son esprit comme elle le faisait aux nombreuse séances de magie avec la Princesse Celestia. Heureusement, elle réussit à effacer toutes ses pensées.

_ Tu pourrais faire disparaître touts ses cauchemars... _

Sunset n'avait pas eu les yeux fermés depuis plus d'une minute quand elle entendit son téléphone vibrer fortement sur son bureau en bois.

"Pourquoi, merde,  _ pourquoi ?" _ Elle récupéra instinctivement son téléphone, prête à faire connaître son humeur à celui qui l'appelait. Elle vérifia l'identité de l'appelant et fronça les sourcils. " À  bien y réfléchir, je vais juste le laisser sonner", dit-elle, quand elle lut les mots inscrit sur l'écran.

Sa main répondit au téléphone par réflexe.  _ De toute évidence, je n'ai rien appris.  _ Elle mit son téléphone à quelques centimètres de son oreille, pour paré à la voix haut perchée de Pinkie. "Allô ?"

"Salut, Sunset ! C'est Pinkie !"

"J'ai vu. Sais-tu quelle heure il est ?" grogna Sunset.

"Euh, midi ?"

Sunset leva les yeux et vit une fine ligne de lumière venant d'autour du bout de carton qu'elle avait placer sur la fenêtre. Elle remonta sur ses genoux, et vit qu'à l'atelier de fabrication il y avait plus de lumières qui ruisselait à l'intérieure. "Oh."

"Wow, tu aimes vraiment faire la grasse mat'. Je sais que c'est samedi, mais tu devrais vraiment te lever maintenant, idiote."

"Non, c'est samedi, ce qui signifie que je devrais être endormie."  _ Depuis quand je suis si paresseuse ?  _ "Dis-moi ce que tu veux pour que je puisse retourner au lit."

"Bien, en fait, Flash et son groupe ont un concert dans le parc aujourd'hui, et moi et les filles, on se demandait si– "

_ "Non !" _ Sunset raccrocha avant que Pinkie ait pu terminer sa demande. Il était hors de question qu'elle traîne n'importe où avec Flash. Peut-être que son amour pour lui n'était pas tout à fait vrai, mais il avait quand même fait mal quand il avait rompu avec elle. Elle pouvait à peine supporter de devoir aller à la même école que lui, elle n'allait pas perdre une après-midi à l'écouter jouer sa musique stupide avec son groupe stupide.

"Peut-être que tu n'es pas en colère contre lui, mais en colère contre toi-même pour l'avoir manipulé et– "

_ "Tais-toi !" _ Sunset jeta son téléphone sur la peluche, et ils tombèrent tout les deux au sol. Elle s'enveloppa encore une fois dans ses couvertures, pour se protéger du monde extérieur.

******

_ "Non !" _

Il eut un clic, puis la ligne fut coupée. Six paires d'yeux clignèrent à l'autre avant de se redressaient loin du téléphone portable.

Les filles s'étaient réunies autour du téléphone de Pinkie, debout sous l'ombre d'un grand, arbre de gland, la plupart avec des regards sans surprise.

"Tu vois ?" Rarity croisa les bras. "Je t'avais dit qu'elle ne voudra pas venir."

Pinkie examina son téléphone, pendant qu'elle tapotait un doigt contre son menton. "Hmm, peut-être qu'on devrait la rappeler  _ juuuuuste _ pour être sûres."

Twilight posa sa main sur le bras de Pinkie, pour l'abaisser. "Elle avait l'air fatigué. Peut-être que nous devrions la laisser se reposer."

"Aww, mais elle va louper la musique."

Autant que Twilight aurait aimée que Sunset se joigne à eux, vue l'état dans lequel elle était toute la semaine – fatiguée et...  _ plus  _ distante que d'habitude – Twilight pensait qu'il valait mieux que Sunset se repose.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Pinkie. Je suis sûr que Flash aura d'autres concerts" rassura Twilight.

"Je sais," dit Pinkie, avec encore un soupçon de déception dans sa voix. "Mais je voulais que ce soit notre première activité ensemble en tant que les Sept Spectaculaires ! Maintenant, je vais devoir attendre Halloween."

"Les sept quoi ?" demanda Rainbow.

"Les Sept Spectaculaires !" Pinkie rebondit et jeta des confettis en l'air. "On ne peut plus être les Canterlot High Five  _ ou  _ le Mane Six, parce qu'on à Twilight  _ et _ Sunset. Ça fait qu'on est  _ sept _ ! Et sept est un nombre spectaculaire, comme nous ! Alors maintenant, on est les  _ Sept Spectaculaires !" _

Twilight avait entendu que la moitié de la tirade de Pinkie, car elle préférait essayer de comprendre d'où la pluie de confettis était venue. Rarity avait dû voir l'expression sur son visage, car elle posa une main sur son épaule et secoua légèrement la tête.

"Bien sûr." répondit lentement Applejack. "On d'vrait y aller maintenant, si on veut être sûres d'avoir d'bonnes places."

Rainbow se racla la gorge. "Euh, pas que je veuille dire du mal de Flash, mais son groupe n'est pas  _ si _ populaire. Je pense qu'on à le temps avant que toutes les bonnes places soit prises."

Le groupe émergea de l'ombre de l'arbre, puis se fraya un chemin en bas de la petite pente sur laquelle elles étaient. Des couvertures de pique-nique étaient éparpillées au sol dans la plaine voisine, tandis que des cerfs-volants montaient dans le vent.

Twilight admira le doux paysage d'automne, elle se sentait mal d'avoir décidé de laisser Spike à la maison. Elle devra lui faire une gâterie plus tard.

Elles traversèrent un pont en bois, alors que Twilight se blottit dans sa veste pourpre en réponse à une brise particulièrement fraîche qui les balaya. Elle regarda le petit ruisseau qui coulait en-dessous, et se rappela de sa rencontre avec Sunset et avec ça, la révélation d'un autre monde.

Elle se débattait encore contre le concept de temps en temps, son cerveau rationnel voulait le rejeter comme les divagation d'un... groupe entier d'étudiants. Cependant, passer du temps avec chacune d'elles avait prouvé que – à l'exception de Pinkie – elles étaient toutes parfaitement saine d'esprit. Être en leur présence avait donné un certain confort que Twilight n'avait jamais éprouvé auparavant.

Et chaque fois que Sunset était avec elle...

"Hmm ? Et pour qui tu sourit et rougit comme ça ?" demanda Rarity avec un sourire farouche.

Twilight sortit de ses pensées. "Quoi ? Moi ? Sourire ? Oh, ce n'était rien, ahah ! Je ne pensais certainement pas à quelqu'un en particulier !"

Toutes les filles se retournèrent et la regardèrent, avec des sourires identiques à celui de Rarity. Pinkie surgit, et s'arrêta à quelque centimètres du visage de Twilight. "Oh, oh ! Tu es totalement amoureuse de quelqu'un ! Qui c'est, qui c'est ?"

"P-personne !" Twilight fit un pas en arrière, pour retrouver son espace personnel. "Je pensais juste au beau temps !"

"Ma chérie, la météo ne peut pas faire rougir une fille comme ça," réprimanda Rarity. "Aller, tu peux nous le dire."

Pinkie poussa le nez de Twilight avec son doigt, sa bouche ouverte dans un large sourire. "Tu aime Flash Sentry, hein ? Tu l'aime, tu l'aime ! Je peux le voir dans tes yeux !"

Le sourire nerveux de Twilight se changea en un regard craintif avant de passer à une protestation féroce. "Je ne l'aime pas !"

"Je ne suis pas sûre, Twi, j'ai plus l'impression que tu as le béguin pour lui." sourit Rainbow.

"Tu lui parle beaucoup," ajouta doucement Fluttershy.

"Je ne lui parle pas, c'est lui qui me parle !" s'écria Twilight, de plus en plus troublée par seconde. "C'est un gars vraiment sympa, mais je ne l'aime pas comme ça. D'ailleurs, il aime... l'autre Twilight Sparkle."

Personne ne savait comment réagir. Le groupe tomba dans un silence douloureux jusqu'à ce que Rarity reprit la parole d'un ton encourageant. "Tu ne peux pas en être certaine, ma chérie. Il pourrait très bien être amoureux de  _ toi _ ."

Twilight secoua la tête, alors qu'elle réfléchissait aux paroles de Sunset dit plus tôt cette semaine. Elle était sûre qu'avec le temps, Flash pensera d'elle comme un individu séparé. Pour l'instant, il voulait juste la princesse.

"Même si il est amoureux de moi, je ne l'aime pas comme ça."

"Bien, pour qui tu  _ as _ le béguin alors ?" demanda Pinkie.

"Personne !" cria Twilight, ses joues virèrent au rouge une fois de plus.

Applejack approcha de Pinkie et la traîna loin. "C'est bon, vous toutes, si elle veux pas nous l'dire, c'est son affaire."

Twilight soupira de soulagement.  _ Merci Applejack. _ "Oui, et d'ailleurs, il n'a y  _ pas _ d'affaire."  _ Même si je l'aime vraiment... Il n'y pas moyen qu'elle m'aime comme ça... _

Bien que Rarity donna un regard dubitatif à Twilight, personne poussa l'affaire plus loin. Elles traversèrent l'autre moitié du parc, et allèrent vers une grande estrade où un microphone, des haut-parleurs et une batterie était déjà placer. Autour de la scène étaient quelques rangées de chaises, déjà occupées par une quantité généreuse de personnes.

"Je croyais que Flash Drive n'était pas populaire." dit Twilight à Rainbow, qui haussa les épaules.

"J'imagine que sa popularité à augmenté depuis qu'on a arrêter de traîné toujours dans le même groupe."

Flash et les autres membres du groupe étaient rassemblés sur le devant de la scène, en train de régler leurs guitares et le système sonore. Il leva les yeux de son instrument et donna un signe chaleureux à Twilight, qui répondit avec un sourire anxieux sans conviction.

Les filles s'assirent à la première rangée de sièges, et partirent dans un bavardage sans but pendant qu'elles attendaient que le concert commence. Quelques adolescents arrivèrent et remplirent une partie des sièges vides, tandis que d'autre occupants du parc intéressés mais hésitant, gardèrent leur distance.

Twilight n'était pas tout à fait sûre de ce qu'il fallait s'attendre. Quand elle avait demandé à Sunset si Flash Drive était bon, elle avait seulement répondu : "Ils sont bien, j'imagine. Du moins pour le niveau de la musique moderne de ce monde."

_ 'Ce monde...'  _ Twilight avait parfois du mal à se rappeler que Sunset n'était pas d'ici. Elle était un poney... d'une autre dimension...  _ Depuis quand la vie est devenu si... bizarre ? _

Un riff de guitare perça l'air, et chassa les bavardages du public. Twilight sortit de ses pensées désordonnées, leva les yeux et trouva Flash au devant de la scène, micro à la main.

"Parc de Canterlot ! Êtes-vous prêt pour du rock ?"

Il eut des applaudissements approprié avec quelques acclamations éparses ça et là. Flash qui feintait l'insatisfaction, joua un autre riff et cria : "J'ai dit, Parc de Canterlot, êtes-vous prêt pour du _rock_ _?"_

Cette fois, la majorité de la foule éclata en acclamations enthousiasme. Twilight avait même entendu Fluttershy donner un petit "yay" d'excitation, tandis qu'elle était coincée à applaudir poliment.

Flash sourit à l'acclamation de la foule avant de faire un signe de tête à son batteur, un étudiant que Twilight reconnu comme étant Tunderlane. Il commença un rythme régulier, comme les battements d'un cœur, suivie de près par la guitare de Flash. Le reste du groupe les rejoignit rapidement, et une vague de son déferla sur le public.

Du son. Voilà tout ce que c'était pour Twilight. Oui, il y avait un rythme, une harmonie, un bon tempo, et c'était assez bien joué, mais il n'y avait pas de but derrière cela. Autres que de vouloir paraître cool. Il rappela à Twilight les groupes de rock que Shining chantonnait souvent dans sa chambre. Ils étaient 'bons', mais ils ne le faisait jamais corps et âme comme les compositeurs d'antan.

Pourtant, Twilight essayait d'en profiter. Elle tapa du pied en rythme avec quelques unes des chansons et applaudit à la fin de chacune. Flash Drive n'était pas mauvais, ce n'était tout simplement pas son genre. C'était alors que Twilight comprit ce que Sunset voulut dire et elle sourit à elle-même.  _ J'imagine que nous avons les mêmes goûts musicaux. _

Une heure et demi plus tard, Flash Drive joua leur dernière chanson avant de remercier tout le monde et de leur dire adieu. Twilight se retourna et vit que plus de gens attirés par le son décent du rock n'roll, était venu durant le concert.

Quand tout le monde commença à se disperser, Twilight et les filles s'approchèrent de l'estrade où Flash était déjà en train de tout démonter. Il remarqua les filles marchaient vers lui et leur donna à toutes un signe de la main. "Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez pensez du concert ?" La question était dirigé vers tout le groupe, mais ses yeux étaient sur Twilight.

"C'était très bien– " commença Twilight.

"C'était terriblement  _ génial !" _ coupa Rainbow. "Tu as fait quelques bons mouvements sur cette guitare !"

"Heureux que vous aillez apprécié," déclara Flash, qui emballa sa guitare dans son étui."C'était le plus gros public que nous avons eu depuis... bien, toujours ! C'est bon de voir qu'on plaît au gens."

"Ouais," dit Tunderlane de sa batterie. "Il nous a fallu trois ans pour se faire remarquer."

"Bien, mieux vaut tard que jamais, non ?" encouragea Twilight.

"Ouais, tu as raison." acquiesça Flash, avant de se lever. Il avait un rougissement nerveux en hausse sur ses joues. "Euh, écoute, Twilight... Je me demandais juste... tu sais, si tu n'es pas occupé ou quoi que ce soit... si tu voulait sortir et faire quelque chose demain ?"

Twilight était prit de court. Est-ce que Flash Sentry lui demandait de sortir... ensemble ? Son corps se raidit alors que son esprit était partit dans un surmenage.  _ Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je ne peux pas lui dire non, ce serait méchant ! Mais je ne veux pas lui dire oui non plus ! Vite, pense à quelque chose qui ne le blessera pas ! _

Apparemment, Twilight avait été debout en silence pendant plus longtemps qu'elle le pensait, suffisamment pour que Flash soupira et dit : "Écoute, si tu ne veux pas c'est– "

"Non ! Non, c'est pas ça !" Twilight agita ses mains frénétiquement. "Je, euh, j'ai autre chose de prévu pour demain !"

"Vraiment ?" demanda Rainbow.

"Oui ! Euh... moi et... Sunset allons sortir prendre des glaces demain !" annonça Twilight avec un large sourire.

"Ah bon ?" demanda Flash avec une légère surprise.

"Ah bon ?" firent écho ses amies.

_ Euh oui ? _ "Oui, parfaitement ! Voilà pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas sortir demain, il n'y pas d'autre raison ! J'ai juste un engagement préalable, euh, et par là je veux dire un engagement platonique ! Nous allons seulement comme des amies, rien de plus ! Yep, Sunset et moi, allons manger des glaces, juste comme des amies, ahah !"

Tout le monde lui donna un regard étrange et Flash fit un pas en arrière. "D'accord..." dit-il lentement. "Bien, euh, amuse-toi bien avec elle alors."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, nous nous amuserons ! Haha ha..."  _ Oh bon sang, qu'ai-je fait ? Lundi, tout le monde va demander comment ça c'est passé ! Tout le monde va savoir que j'ai menti ! Vite, pense à quelque chose ! _ Maintenant Twilight ne pouvait penser qu'à deux options : dire la vérité tout de suite, ou...

Elle se tourna vers ses amies qui la toisaient encore avec curiosité. "Euh, quelqu'un sait où Sunset habite ?"

Pinkie ouvrit la bouche comme si elle avait une réponse, puis s'arrêta, son visage changea en une réflexion profonde. "Hein, c'est une bonne question. Hey, Flash, tu sais où Sunset habite ?"

Flash se figea, alors qu'il essayait de se faufiler loin de la conversation. "Euh, ouais. Je sais où elle... habite" Il garda le dos tourné.

"Génial !" acclama Pinkie. "On pourra toutes passer chez elle pour lui remonter le moral et tout ça ! Je suis pressé de voir les trucs cool qu'elle doit avoir dans sa chambre ! Oh, je parie– "

"Écoutez, les filles," coupa Flash d'un ton neutre, "j'ai un peu fait la promesse de ne pas dire à qui que ce soit où elle habite."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Rarity.

"Pour que personne aille jeter des œufs sur sa maison, sans doute." ricana Rainbow.

"C'est plus compliqué que ça," répondit Flash.

"Oh, allez," poussa Applejack. "On est ses amies maintenant. Ch'uis sûre qu'elle aimerait un peu d'compagnie."

"En fait..."

Tout le monde se tourna vers Fluttershy, qui parlait d'une voix douce, les yeux vers le sol. "Si Sunset vient de l'autre côté du miroir... ça signifie qu'elle vit par elle-même ?"

Tous les yeux retournèrent vers Flash, qui affala ses épaules d'un air vaincu. "Très bien. Malgré ce qui c'est passer entre nous, j'essaye toujours de tenir mes promesses. Je ne peux pas vous le _dire_, mais... Tunderlane, tu as un crayon et un papier sur toi ?"

Tunderlane fouilla son sac à dos et en sortit les objets souhaités. Flash les prit et griffonna rapidement quelque chose sur le papier avant de le plier et de le laisser tomber au sol. "Oh mince, j'espère que personne récupéra se papier. Sinon quelqu'un sera où Sunset habite," dit-il d'une voix fausse.

Rarity articula un 'merci' avant de ramasser le papier. Cinq autres têtes se penchèrent quand elle le déplia, puis regardèrent la simple adresse avec quelques directions écrit à la va-vite. "Mais attend, cette adresse est à..." l'expression de Rarity se changea en une petite mine triste. "Oh seigneur..."

******

Sunset était assise en tailleur sur son lit, appuyée contre le mur. Sur ses genoux était un cahier avec des équations de mathématiques complexes éparpillés dessus. En face d'elle était son ordinateur portable, qui déversait de la musique classique par ses haut-parleurs alors qu'elle finissait son devoir sur la trigonométrie.

Elle tourna son crayon entre ses doigts, et remarqua à quel point elle s'était amélioré depuis qu'elle était venu dans ce monde. Ses autres doigts tapotait au rythme de la symphonie, sa mains se balançait au son du violon. La musique qui provenait de compositeurs classiques telle que Beethoven et Bach était vraiment le seul genre dont elle jouissait.

Un bâillement trouva son chemin hors d'elle et elle se frotta les yeux. "Je devrais essayer de m'endormir avec ça la prochaine fois," murmura Sunset à elle-même. Elle s'étira lentement les bras et revint à ses problème de mathématique. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup avancé avant qu'elle sursauta à cause d'un martèlement bruyant sur la porte d'en bas.

"Pour l'amour du ciel !" Sunset mit son travail de côté, se leva et vérifia dans le miroir qu'elle était décente. Pantalon de pyjama, une chemise sans manche et ses cheveux en désordre. Elle haussa les épaules. Elle avait déjà eu l'air bien pire dans le passé.

Sunset descendit les escaliers, pendant qu'elle se demander deux choses. Un : ce que voudrait Flash ? Il était la seule personne qui savait où elle habitait. Et deux : pourquoi est-ce qu'elle va répondre à la porte en premier lieu ? Quoi que Flash voulait lui dire, elle était à peu près sûre qu'elle ne voulait pas en entendre parler.

Sunset arriva au rez-de-chaussée et approcha de la porte à la fin de la salle. "Je devrais vraiment percer un judas," dit-elle quand elle saisit la poignée.

Elle ouvrit la porte et passa la tête dehors. "Qu'est que tu viens– eh ?"

"Salut, Sunset !" acclamèrent six filles.

Sunset claqua la porte et se rejeta contre elle, et respira difficilement. "Par Celestia... elles savent où j'habite !"

"Sunset," dit la voix de Rarity à travers l'épaisseur de la porte, "ouvre s'il te plaît. Nous voulions juste voir comment tu vas."

Avec un soupir résigné, Sunset rouvrit la porte, et regarda les visages qui lui souriaient en retour. "C'est Flash qui vous a dit où j'habite, non ?"

Rarity lui fit un sourire coupable. "Bien... il ne la pas exactement dit..."

"Je vais le tuer."

"Oh, aller, Sunny !" Pinkie rebondit et passa ses bras autour de Sunset, avec beaucoup de force. "Tu n'es pas heureuse de nous voir ?"

"Pas... vraiment," répondit Sunset alors qu'elle luttait pour respirer.

"Mais on est tes premiers invités chez toi !" déclara Pinkie, ignorant le visage de Sunset qui virait au bleu. "À part Flash, bien sûr !"

Twilight lui tapota l'épaule. "Pinkie, peux-tu lâcher Sunset avant qu'elle manque d'oxygène ?"

Pinkie tourna le regard vers le visage de Sunset, puis mit un grand sourire face à son regard ardent. "Whoopsies, désolé." Elle lâcha Sunset, qui trébucha en arrière et saisit le cadre de la porte pour se soutenir pendant qu'elle reprit son souffle.

"Qu'est-ce que... vous faîtes... toutes ici ?" souffla-t-elle

"On t'l'a dit, on veux savoir si tu vas bien", expliqua Applejack. "Et aussi parc'qu'on est un peu curieuse de voir où t'habite."

"Honnêtement, ma chérie, comment peux-tu vivre dans un endroit pareille ?" demanda Rarity.

"J'ignore tout ce qui ne vas pas avec." Sunset croisa les bras et donna à toutes son regard coléreux habituelle. "En plus, c'est gratuit, ce qui est exactement dans mes moyens."

"Bien, je l'adore !" acclama Pinkie. "C'est comme si tu avais ton propre appart' ! Alors, tu nous fais le tour ?"

Sunset devina qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, car elle sortit de la voie et permit aux filles de rentrer. Elle claqua la porte avec autant de force qu'elle pouvait rassembler, et passa à l'avant de la ligne, puis conduisit les filles dans le couloir à damier.

"Les escaliers mène à ma chambre. Salle de bains. Cuisine. Placard. Atelier de fabrication," présenta Sunset avec détachement. Elle se retourna et leur fit face avec un faux sourire. "Et voilà qui conclut notre visite. Des questions ? Non ?" Son sourire tomba. "Alors sortez."

"Ooh, attend !" Pinkie glissa derrière Sunset et ouvrit une porte. "Je veux voir l'atelier de fabrication !"

Sunset frappa sa main contre son visage quand les filles passèrent derrière elle et dans la grande salle vide. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre leur soudaine fascination pour son habitation. Était-ce quelque chose que touts les amis faisaient, ou seulement ceux qui étaient fous ?

"Oh mon dieu ! Cet endroit est tellement grand ! On pourrait tout à fait avoir une méga f– "

"Non !" Sunset frappa son pied contre le sol en ciment froid. "Vous n'allez faire aucune fête dans ma maison ! Aucune fiesta, aucune soirée, rien ! Ceci est mon sanctuaire personnel où je suis loin de tout. Amies ou pas, j'ai besoin d'un endroit où je peux profiter de ma solitude." Elle fit le tour d'eux, et les mena dans le couloir puis à la porte.

"Merci pour votre visite, s'il vous plaît ne pas revenir. Je vous verrez toutes lundi, à l'école. Maintenant, sortez. Dehors, dehors, dehors, _dehors !"_ Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrer, et avec une poussée de son pied, jeta les cinq filles dehors dans une ligne ordonné. Ce n'est qu'après avoir refermer la porte qu'elle recompta le nombre dans sa tête.

"Twilight Sparkle, sort d'ici !" cria-t-elle.

Le bruit de l'eau retentit dans l'entrée, avant que Twilight, qui essuyait ses mains sur son jean, sortit de l'une des portes, avec un regard confus. "Désolée. Je devais utilisé ta salle de bain... l'eau est-elle toujours froide ?"

"Oui. Maintenant sort." Sunset pointa la porte d'entrée.

"Euh, ouais. Je dérange ton coin privé et tout ça." Twilight regarda ses mains, qu'elle agita légèrement. "Il y a juste un petit quelque chose dont je dois te parler."

"Et j'en m'en fiche probablement." dédaigna Sunset.

"Peux-tu juste m'écouter une seconde ?" plaida Twilight.

Sunset serra ses lèvres, incapable de de dire quoi que ce soit.

"Alors, euh... bien... Flash m'a demander de sortir avec lui plus tôt aujourd'hui, mais je lui ai dit que j'avais déjà prévu de faire quelque chose avec toi demain," expliqua hâtivement Twilight. Elle sourit nerveusement à Sunset.

"Uh-huh. Et je dois m'en préoccupé parce que... ?"

Twilight pressa ses mains sur son visage. "J'ai menti ! Je mens maintenant !" dramatisa-t-elle. "Tout le monde pense que toi et moi allons traîner ensemble demain, et ils vont nous poser plein de questions lundi !"

"Ou, ils s'occuperont de leur affaire," proposa Sunset. "Moi, je le ferais."

"Mais que faire si ils ne le font pas ?" Twilight saisit ses cheveux, avec un air paniqué. "Je ne suis pas une bonne menteuse ! Je n'aime pas mentir ! J'ai paniqué et– "

"Twilight, passe à la partie qui implique _pourquoi _tu dis ça à _moi_ !" s'énerva Sunset.

"Oh, oui." gloussa faiblement Twilight. "Eh bien, je pensais que peut-être nous pourrions sortir demain ? Comme ça, je serais plus une menteuse, et tu pourras sortir un peu de cet endroit délabré."

"Uh-huh. Ouais... non." Sunset secoua sa tête avec un sourire amusé. "Je ne vais pas t'aider à réparé tes erreurs, Sparkle. Tu as creusé ta tombe. Tu t'en tire toute seule."

Twilight avait l'air dévasté. "Oh allez, Sunset !"

Sunset passa derrière elle et commença à la pousser vers la sortit. "Nope."

"Mais ça va être amusant !"

"J'en doute."

"S'il te plaît ?"

Juste au moment où Sunset était au seuil de la porte, l'horrible formule de politesse avait été prononcé. Sunset sentit le coup magique détesté. "Bien," dit-elle, les dents serrées.

Twilight tourna la tête, avec un lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux. "Vraiment ?"

"Oui, vraiment," grommela Sunset. "Mais tu m'en doit une."

"Ça marche !" répondit joyeusement Twilight.

"Bien. Maintenant, sort. Dehors." En un seul mouvement fluide, Sunset ouvrit la porte, jeta Twilight dehors et la claqua, avant de se pencher contre elle une fois de plus.

"Et ma souffrance continue."


	15. Étape 15 : Ne Peut Pas Juste Gagner

_ Étape 15 : Ne Peut Pas Juste Gagner _

Avec un grondement, la moto glissa dans le parking devant le Centre Commercial de Canterlot. Sunset enleva son casque, posa sa tête sur le tableau de bord, puis ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit dériver. Comment elle avait réussi à conduire à travers toute la ville était un mystère pour elle.

Sa moto vacilla, et Sunset se secoua avant qu'elle se renverse. Elle mit la béquille, descendit et plaça son casque sur le guidon.

"Bon..." Elle roula son cou et bailla. "Finissons-en." Twilight lui avait envoyé un texto pour qu'elles se retrouvent au centre commercial vers douze heure. Sunset vit qu'il était onze heure quarante-cinq et pensa qu'elle avait juste le temps pour prendre un café.

Elle se traîna dans le centre commercial, avec l'espoir que son maquillage couvrait ses poches sous ses yeux. Elle avait déjà l'air suffisamment miteuse avec sa veste déchirée.

Sans surprise, le centre commercial était bondé ce dimanche. Des décorations d'Halloween étaient jonchées dans presque tous les magasins : des découpages en forme de citrouille étaient collés aux fenêtres, des chauves-souris pendaient au plafond. Certains magasins de vêtement avaient même remplacé leurs mannequins part des modèles en forme de squelette.

Sunset suivit une traînée de confettis noir et orange qui amenait au café au bord de l'aire de restauration. Quand elle se dirigea vers le comptoir, le caissier arrêta sa conversation avec le barman et se tourna vers Sunset, avec un sourire gracieux. "Bienvenus à– "

"Double expresso. Deux crème, trois sucres. Crème fouettée sur le dessus. Et que ça saute."

Avec sa chance de promouvoir le bar de boisson refusée, le caissier ferma sa bouche, son attitude gaie maintenant inversée. Sunset gifla un billet de cinq dollars sur le comptoir et regarda les alentours pour une table libre.

"Tu sais, tu pourrais dire 's'il te plaît,'" dit une voix derrière elle.

Sunset regarda par dessus son épaules et fonça les sourcils à Twilight. "J'en suis venu à détester cette expression. Et ne me demande pas pourquoi," coupa-elle quand elle vit Twilight ouvrir la bouche pour commenter. Elle était revenu au comptoir, et tambourina ses doigts, alors qu'elle attendait que le barman finisse son café.

"Voilà votre café, m'dame" dit le caissier mécontent, avant de pousser le verre de Sunset sur le comptoir.

Sunset arracha sa boisson, puis se tourna pour faire face à Twilight, et essaya de ne pas rire au regard frustré qu'elle recevait. "Quoi ?" Elle prit une petit gorgée de son café.

"Je ne te comprends pas. Tu fais des trucs bien, mais parfois tu agir comme une... une..." Twilight crispa son visage, comme si elle avait du mal à dire le mot suivant.

Sunset plissa les yeux. "Allez, vas-y. Dit-le," défia-t-elle. Elle leva à nouveau son verre à ses lèvres.

"Une grosse grincheuse !" Twilight tapa son pied sur le sol.

Sunset avala son café chaud de travers et commença à tousser alors qu'elle riait, ce qui brûla encore plus sa gorge.

Twilight fit un pas en avant, le souci remplaça son mécontentement. "Tu vas bien ?"

"O-ouais." Sunset toussa plusieurs fois avant de rire à nouveau. "Je vais bien, ahah. Rappelle-moi de t'apprendre à utiliser des mots de grande fille plus tard." Elle eut un nouveau fou rire quand Twilight leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha de la place libre la plus proche. Elles s'assirent côte à côte à la table ronde, Twilight joua avec ses cheveux, alors que Sunset sirota son expresso avec sa vigueur renouvelé. Ils n'y avait pas de si bon café en Equestria.

"Alors, quel est le plan, Sparkles ? Je veux en finir pour que je puisse rentrer à la maison."

Twilight lui lança un regard perplexe. "Tu ne peux pas vraiment appeler cette endroit ta maison, si ?"

"Non. Cette endroit est pourri et je le déteste. Ça n'a rien d'une vraie maison. Mais comment suis-je censé l'appeler ?" Sunset glissa dans sa chaise. "Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais rentrer dans ma vraie maison."

"Pourquoi l'as-tu quitté ?"

Sunset glissa un peu plus, et baissa les yeux. "Je n'en suis pas sûr maintenant. Princesse Celestia m'avait montré le miroir qui relie ce monde à Equestria et m'avait demandé ce que j'y voyais. Je lui ai dit que je m'y voyais en princesse – en alicorne. Mais quand j'ai insisté pour qu'elle me dise ce que ça signifiait, elle m'a réprimandé. J'ai donc décidé d'aller voir par moi-même, et je... je me suis enfui. Je voulais des réponses... je voulais le pouvoir." Elle força un sourire peiné. "Eh, j'ai eu les deux, au finale. Et j'ai détesté ça."

"Oh" À court de mots, Twilight continua à tourner un doigt dans ses cheveux, ses yeux semblaient aller partout, sauf dans la direction de Sunset. "Je suis désolée."

Sunset haussa un sourcil. "Pourquoi ?"

Twilight la regarda enfin. "Eh bien... tu sais, pour toutes ces choses qui tes arrivées."

"Je n'ai jamais compris ça." Sunset secoua la tête. "Pourquoi les gens s'excusent alors que ça n'a rien à voir avec eux ?"

"Parce qu'ils montrent leur sympathie," expliqua Twilight, son regard perplexe revint.

"Sympathie ?" bafoua Sunset, qui se rassit. "En d'autres termes, tu as pitié de moi. Pff. La pitié est la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin ou envie. Je peux gérer ça par moi-même, je le fait depuis des années."

"Mais c'est pas à quoi sert les amis, à t'aider quand tu en as besoin ?"

Sunset leva les mains. "Je ne sais pas ; je suis nouvelle à tout ce truc d'amitié.  À toi de me le dire. N'est-tu pas une sorte d'expert en l'amitié ?"

Ce fut au tour de Twilight de sombrer dans sa chaise, et de regarder le sol comme si c'était beaucoup plus intéressant. "En fait, j'avais seulement eu une amie avant. J'étais assez introvertie avant elle. Même après, quand j'ai essayé de me faire des amis à mon ancienne école, j'avais l'impression qu'ils m'évitaient."

"Vraiment ? T'as eu qu'une amie dans ta vie ?" Sunset combattit l'envie de rire à nouveau.

"Bien, je ne compte pas mon ancienne baby-sitter parce qu'elle fait pratiquement partit de la famille. Donc... oui," confirma Twilight.

Sunset mit sa main sur le bras de Twilight. "Hey, c'est plus que moi il y a quelques semaines. Maintenant, regarde-nous, entourée par des filles qui vont probablement me rendre folle avant le diplôme."

Twilight sourit chaleureusement. "Je l'avoue, certaine d'entre-elles peuvent être un peu turbulentes parfois. Mais c'est un changement vraiment agréable d'avoir autan d'amies." Elle regarda ses genoux et rajouta doucement : "Peut-être que je devrais remercier l'autre Twilight. C'est un peu grâce à elle que je vous ai toutes rencontrées."

"C'est à cause d'elle que je suis coincé avec vous toutes." répliqua Sunset. "J'essaye encore de comprendre si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose." Twilight rigola et Sunset rajouta : "Tu pense que je plaisante, mais non."

"Oh allez, tu ne peut pas dire sérieusement que tu ne veux pas d'amis, si ?"

Sunset croisa les bras. "J'apprécie un peu plus cette idée qu'avant. Mais... une partie de moi préfère rester seul."

Twilight posa une main sur l'épaule de Sunset. "Hé, je préférais être seule aussi. Mais j'ai appris qu'avoir même qu'un ami rend la vie beaucoup mieux. Personne ne veut vraiment être seul."

"Les gens ne peuvent pas te faire du mal ou profiter de toi si tu es seul," murmura Sunset.

"Je pense que nous savons toutes les deux que ce n'est pas vrai."

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent pendant un bref instant avant que Sunset dévia son regard. Elle se leva et jeta sa tasse vide dans une poubelle. "Je suis fatiguée de cette conversation." Elle fit face à Twilight. "Et tu ne m'a pas encore dit ce que nous allions faire."

"Oh, euh... Eh bien, nous sommes au centre commercial, donc nous pourrions aller tout simplement faire du shopping." proposa Twilight alors qu'elle se frotta l'arrière de sa tête d'un air penaud. "Je n'ai pas vraiment planifié quoi que ce soit. Ce qui est étrange, je suis plutôt organisée normalement."

"Shopping ?" Sunset se frotta le menton. "Ouais, j'imagine que c'est quelque chose que font les amis. Nous pouvons essayées."

Twilight cligna des yeux. "Tu es vraiment nouvelle à ça, hein ?"

Sunset se dirigea vers l'escalator. "Oui, je viens de te le dire. Allez, Sparky, lève-toi."

Twilight sortit précipitamment de sa chaise pour se joindre à elle, avant de monter à l'étage. Tout comme le rez-de-chaussée, il était décoré avec des banderoles festives, et des décorations en papier.

Le premier magasin qu'elles passèrent fit Sunset s'arrêter et regarder la vitrine. Là, en solde, était la veste en cuir qu'elle avait lorgné quelques semaines avant. Elle était présenté dans toute sa splendeur d'argent cloutés. Sunset était attirée vers elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit le prix.

Son œil se crispa. "Deux cent dollars... Vous appelez ça une réduction ?" Elle se pencha et vit Flitter affalée contre la caisse. Elle croisa le regard de Sunset et lui tira la langue.

"Je te déteste," articula silencieusement Sunset.

"Sunset, qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?" Twilight s'était arrêtée à quelques pas plus loin et regarda curieusement derrière elle, vers Sunset.

"Une veste en cuir que je ne peux pas me permettre," grogna Sunset avant de piétiné vers elle.

Le duo entra dans la prochaine boutique de vêtement, qui annonça ses soldes d'automne dans l'esprit d'Halloween. Sunset parcourut machinalement et prit quelques chemises pour voir comment elle avait l'air avec. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait cela, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre quoi que ce soit de toute façon. Elle ouvrit une chemise et regarda l'étiquette, puis tira la langue au prix.

"Quarante-neuf dollars ? Et c'est le prix en solde ? Est-ce que quelqu'un sait ce que le mot 'solde' signifie ici ?" Elle remit la veste à sa place et se retourna vers Twilight, qui se regardait avec une chemise verte horrible devant l'un des miroirs.

Sunset se dirigea vers elle. "Tu sais, je n'y connais pas grand chose à la mode, mais même  _ moi _ sais que c'est l'une des choses les plus laides qui existe."

Twilight baissa les bras, d'un air déçu. "Ouais, je n'y connaît pas grand chose à la mode non plus. C'est ma mère qui m'achète la plupart de mes vêtements."

Sunset ricana et lui tapota la tête. "Aw, petite Twiwight Sparkwel à encore besoin de sa maman pour faire ses emplettes ?"

"Non !" s'écria Twilight défensivement. Elle rougit et claqua la main de Sunset. "Elle ne me le dit jamais quand elle m'achète mes vêtements."

"Bien, peut-être que c'est pour le mieux." Sunset pointa la chemise. "Ils se moqueraient de toi au lycée si tu y allais avec ça... si Rarity ne te tue pas avant."

"Tu as probablement raison." Twilight se pencha et regarda le prix sur l'étiquette, puis fit une grimace semblables à celle de Sunset. "Ouais, il est trop cher pour moi de toute façon."

La bouche de Sunset forma une fine ligne droite "Attend une minute. Si tu ne peux pas te payer quoi que ce soit, et que je ne peux pas me le permettre non plus, pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?"

"Lèche-vitrine," répondit simplement Twilight. "C'est ce que les amis font ensemble."

"Regarder des choses qu'ils ne peuvent pas s'acheter ?" le visage de Sunset se crispa d'incompréhension. "C'est stupide."

Twilight posa ses mains sur ses hanches et donna un regard inquisiteur à Sunset. "Bien alors, qu'est-ce que _tu_ fait pour t'amuser ?"

"Bien, j'ai l'habitude de faire du chantage et de comploter pour dominer le monde, mais ce n'est plus vraiment amusant maintenant. Aujourd'hui, je me couche et... je ne fait rien." Sunset pressa sa paume contre sa tête. "J'ai besoin d'un passe temps."

Twilight se tut un instant, avec une expression indéchiffrable. Juste au moment où Sunset pensait qu'elle l'avait cassé, Twilight cligna des yeux deux fois. "Hummm, oui... un passe-temps pourrait être bon pour toi. Mais, je pense à quelque chose d'autre que tu devrais aimé."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Es-tu bonne aux échecs ?" demanda Twilight avec un regard sournois.

******

C'était une bataille intense.

Les deux camps avaient subi de nombreuses pertes, et ils étaient maintenant sur la fin. Ça avait été long et laborieux avec deux commandantes qui sur-agi et sur-pensée l'autre avant qu'une pièce ne soit perdu.

Sunset essuya une petite goûte de sueur sur son front, mordit sa lèvre alors qu'elle fixait ses soldats restants. Elle allait et venait aux abords de l'échiquier géant installé au centre du centre commercial. Twilight était en face d'elle, et examinait d'un œil critique le plateau. Derrière elle étaient les nombreuse pièces noires qu'elle avait acquis de Sunset, tandis que Sunset avait sa propre collection impressionnante des pièces blanches de Twilight, aucune n'avait été perdu volontairement.

Non, Twilight avait combattu bec et ongles pour éviter de perdre l'un de ses soldats, tandis que Sunset était prête à faire des sacrifices nécessaires pour remporter la victoire.

Autour des deux filles, une foule impressionnante s'était rassemblée pour regarder le spectacle – un match d'échecs comme il n'y en avait jamais eu avant. Ils se parlèrent à l'oreille, en prenant soin de ne pas casser la concentration de l'une des filles. Certains avaient même commencé à filmer la partie.

Il ne restait qu'une poignée de pions dans les deux camps. Sur la fin, Twilight avait ses deux cavaliers, une tour, un fou et son roi. Alors que Sunset avait seulement un cavalier, mais elle avait réussi à garder ses deux tours au prix de ses fous.

C'était au tour de Sunset. Son roi était caché dans le coin gauche, protégé seulement par un simple pion qui sera facilement prit dans deux tour. Elle avait besoin de se débarrasser de la tour de Twilight, actuellement libre de toute action sur le plateau. Sunset savait qu'elle était dans une situation désavantageuse, le fait qu'elle avait le moins de pièces restantes sur le plateau jouait beaucoup. Mais elle n'allait jamais admettre la défaite. Non, elle gagnera ce match ou elle mourra en essayant.

Malheureusement, Twilight n'était pas stupide. Elle ne tombera pas avec une simple ruse, et chaque mouvement que Sunset calcula semblait finir inévitablement à son propre échec. Cependant, Twilight essayait encore désespérément de ne pas perdre ses soldats. Peut-être que Sunset pourrait l'utiliser à son avantage.

Elle monta sur le plateau et la foule qui l'entourait retint son souffle dans l'attente. Elle prit sa tour et la poussa à travers le plateau, puis s'arrêta à trois cases d'un des cavaliers de Twilight. L'autre gardait le roi.

Twilight fronça les sourcils, alors qu'elle regarda entre son cavalier et sa tour. Quand elle monta sur le plateau, Sunset recula, et sourit quand Twilight poussa son cavalier hors de danger.

"Oh, Twilight," dit Sunset alors qu'elle repositionna sa tour, "tu es si prévisible."

"Vraiment ?" Twilight bougea à nouveau son cavalier.

"Oui, tu es–" Sunset s'arrêta, avec sa tour dans sa main quand elle réexamina le plateau. Twilight essayait de l'entraîner dans un piège. Son cavalier était placé sur la case où, si Sunset déplaça sa tour en face, le dernier fou de Twilight pourrait le balayer. "Oh, bien joué." Elle posa sa tour et se dirigea de l'autre côté. "Malheureusement, tu semble avoir oublié ça." Sunset prit son autre tour puis courut sur le cavalier de Twilight, le poussa de sa position et mit sa tour de son côté où les autres pièces se trouvaient.

Twilight piétina son pied. "Zut. Je ne l'avait pas vue." Elle posa une main sur sa bouche, avec une concentration intense. Les minutes passèrent sans que Twilight parle, ou bouge. Ses yeux balayaient l'échiquier, s'arrêtèrent à certains endroits avant d'aller à un autre. Elle leva finalement les mains.

"J'abandonne."

La foule haleta et Sunset cria : "Quoi ?"

"J'ai analysé chaque déplacement possible et à moins que tu fasse une erreur d'amateur, il n'y a aucun moyen que je gagne. Alors, j'abandonne."

Sunset était bouche bée. "Tu... tu ne peux pas abandonner ! C'est un combat à mort ! Il n'y aucune gloire si tu abandonne juste comme ça !"

"Sunset, c'est une partie d'échecs. D'ailleurs, parfois, la meilleure stratégie est de ne pas se battre du tout." dit platement Twilight.

Sunset continua à regarder, bouche bée quand Twilight commença à replacer les pièces sur le plateau. "Mais-mais-mais..."

"Calme-toi, Sunset," dit calmement Twilight, "tu as gagné."

Ça n'avait rien d'une victoire, et Sunset eut presque l'envie de demander à Twilight de rejouer, si un groupe d'enfants ne s'était pas précipiter sur le plateau à ce moment-là.

"Hé, hé !" appela Sunset, qui les chassa avec ses mains. "Nous n'avons pas encore fini !"

"Si, nous avons terminer." Twilight la saisit par le poignet et la tira hors du plateau.

Sunset lutta, mais la poigne de Twilight était étonnamment plus forte que ce qu'elle s'attendait. "Mais je ne t'ai pas encore battu !"

"Si, tu m'a battu, et tu as gagné de façon juste et équitable," insista Twilight.

"Tu as abandonné !"

"J'ai échoué avec honneur."

"Ce n'est– "

"Laisse tomber, Sunset !"

******

Sunset et Twilight retournèrent à l'air de restauration, en ligne devant le bar à dessert. Twilight avait promis de payer puisqu'elle avait perdu la partie d'échecs, mais ça n'avait en rien amélioré l'attitude de Sunset. Elle se tenait à côté de Twilight, les bras croisés avec une expression amère sur son visage.

Twilight la regarda et leva les yeux au ciel. "Oh allez, Sunset, c'est juste un jeu. Pourquoi ça t'importe autant ?"

"Parce que ce n'était pas la façon dont je voulais gagner," dit-elle amèrement. "Je suis censé gagner en utilisant mon intellect supérieur et mon incroyable ruse ! Tu es censé ramper à mes pieds, suppliant ma merci !" Elle avait les bras en l'air, les doigts recourbés avec une expression de joie diabolique.

Elle rebaissa la tête vers Twilight qui n'avait pas l'air amusé. "Quoi, c'est mal ?"

Twilight se pinça l'arrête de son nez. "Ce n'est pas se que j'appelle un bon esprit sportif. Surtout pour une partie d' _ échecs." _

Sunset haussa les épaules."Il n'y a rien de mal à vouloir gagner." 

"Oui. Mais tu peux essayer de gagner avec honneur au lieu de vouloir que les gens rampent à tes pieds."

"Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure et cetera."

Twilight soupira longuement puis avança vers le comptoir, et sortit quelques billets de sa poche. "Que veux-tu ?" demanda-t-elle à Sunset.

"Je vais prendre un simple milk-shake à la fraise." répondit Sunset.

"Un milk-shake à la fraise et une glace avec deux boules de vanille, s'il vous plaît," dit Twilight à la dame derrière le bar. Quand elle alla remplir la commande, Twilight se pencha vers Sunset et murmura : "C'est comme  _ ça  _ que tu dois demander quelque chose."

Sunset leva les yeux au ciel aussi visiblement que possible. "Je n'es pas besoin de leçon de politesse de ta part."

"Il faut bien que quelqu'un te l'apprenne."

La serveuse revint avec le milk-shake et la glace, et les filles firent leur chemin vers une table à proximité, assise l'une en face de l'autre.

Twilight prit une cuillère de son bol de glace à la vanille, et grignota lentement alors que Sunset buvait bruyamment son milk-shake.

Sunset leva les yeux de sa boisson et vit Twilight en train de la regarder avec des yeux vides. Sunset regarda derrière elle pour voir si il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant. Tout ce qu'elle vit était les décorations futiles des magasins et les visiteurs du centre commercial. Elle se retourna vers Twilight qui regardait toujours dans le vide. Son regard semblait être fixé sur Sunset, ses yeux pourpres brumeux verrouillés sur leur cible, avec une petite lueur.

Ils rendaient Sunset radicalement mal à l'aise.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-elle à haute voix, retirant Twilight de sa rêverie.

"Quoi ?" répliqua-t-elle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu regardais ?"

"R-Regardais ? Je ne regardais pas !" rougit Twilight.

Sunset claqua sa langue. "Euh, si."

"Non, non ! je pensais... juste à... des choses," dit-elle faiblement.

"Vraiment ? Quel genre de chose ?'"

Twilight fit un geste désinvolte de la main. "Oh, tu sais, un peu tout et n'importe quoi. Mon esprit vagabonde partout, ahah. C'est assez ironique, je veux dire, je suis très organisée, mais mon cerveau ne l'ai jamais. Je passe d'un sujet à l'autre. La première seconde, je me demande comment les abeilles peuvent voler avec de si petites ailes et la suivante, je me demande comment l'univers est grand !" Elle balança ses bras pour souligner l'immensité de l'univers.

Et entra en collision avec le milk-shake de Sunset.

Qui vola en arrière et éclaboussa la chemise de Sunset avant de couler sur son pantalon. Sunset baissa les yeux en état de choc, alors qu'un léger frisson à la température de sa boisson glacée la traversait. "Tu... tu..."

"Oh mon dieu ! Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée !" couina Twilight. Elle saisit une poignée de serviettes avant de passer de l'autre côté de la table et de les frotter sur Sunset. "Là, je peux nettoyer ça !"

Sunset frappa sa main. "Hé ! Tu as déjà renversé mon milk-shake, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me touche aussi !"

Twilight recula et rougit instantanément. "Te toucher ? Oh, non, non, non ! Jamais je ferais ça ! C'était un accident ! Je ne pensais même pas à tes seins ! P-pas qu'ils sont pas bien ! Je ne pensais pas à eux dans le sens où ils ne sont pas là, juste le sentiment que je ne veux rien à voir avec eux ! Non pas qu'ils sont mauvais, ils sont mieux que les miens ! Je vais dire, euh, d'un point de vue scientifique, ils sont très attrayants ! Et d'un point de vue non-scientifique, je suis sûr qu'ils sont très bien aussi ! Non pas que je le sais, car je ne pense pas aux filles de cette façon. En fait, je ne pense même pas aux gars de cette façon ! En fait, je suis asexuelle !"

"Twilight," dit Sunset d'une voix faible, alors qu'elle essuyait sa chemise.

"Oui ?" gémit Twilight.

"Tais-toi !"

Twilight sombra sous la table "Merci."

Sunset respira lentement et profondément, pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de Twilight en public. Elle frotta furieusement la tache rose de sa chemise rouge.  _ Pourquoi ça arrive toujours à moi ? Quand je traîne quelque part, faut toujours que quelque chose se passe mal. _

Curieusement, un sourire se propagea sur son visage.  _ Hé, rester à la maison et avoir des cauchemars, ou sortir et être tourmenté par l'une de ces six filles. Je ne peux vraiment pas gagner. _ "Hé... hé hé." Sunset jeta sa tête en arrière et éclata d'un rire qui résonna dans l'air de restauration.

Twilight leva la tête. "Qu'est-ce qui a de si drôle ?"

"Ma vie !" rit Sunset "C'est si ironique ! J'essaye durement toujours de gagner et je perds tout le temps ! Y a presque toujours quelque chose qui se retourne contre moi maintenant ! Et je suis tellement privés de sommeil que s'en est  _ hilarant !" _ Sunset serra ses côtes, tambourinant ses pieds contre le sol, et gagna les regards curieux de ceux qui les entouraient.

_ Je vais probablement finir par en pleurer plus tard, mais là, c'est juste terriblement drôle ! _ Sunset ne se rappelait pas de la dernière fois qu'elle avait ri comme ça. Bien sûr, c'était sur son propre triste sort, mais quelque part, c'était toujours bon.

Elle essuya quelques larmes de ses yeux quand son fou rire se termina. Elle saisit son verre et but d'une gorgée les dernières gouttes de son milk-shake avant de se lever. "Allez, Sparkle. Sortons d'ici."

Twilight, méfiante, se glissa lentement hors de sa chaise, et garda ses distances. "Attend, tu n'es pas en colère ?"

"Oh non, je suis furieuse," dit Sunset d'un ton décontracté. "Mais maintenant, je ne m'en préoccupe pas. Alors, tu viens ou quoi ?" Sans attendre de réponse, elle continua à partir vers l'entrée.

"Je suis vraiment,  _ vraiment _ désolée pour ça," dit Twilight qui réapparut à côté de Sunset.

"Meh. N'en parlons plus jamais."

"D'accord."

Sunset poussa la porte vitré et sortit dans la lumière du soleil déclinant. Avaient-elles vraiment passé toute l'après-midi ensemble ?

"Alors." Sunset avança vers sa moto. "Veux-tu que je te conduise chez toi ?"

"Non !" répondit rapidement Twilight. "Je veux dire, euh, non merci. Shining va venir me chercher."

"Comme tu veux," sourit Sunset. Elle mit ses mains dans les poches de sa veste, et gémit au contact du résidu sirupeux. Elle laissa échapper un soupir. "Eh bien, félicitation, Twilight, tu n'es plus une menteuse. Heureuse ?"

Twilight rougit et passa une mèche de cheveux en arrière. "Écoute, je suis désolée de t'avoir traîner là-dedans. J'ai paniqué et ton nom était le premier qui m'était venu à l'esprit."

"Ouais, bien... ce n'était pas trop mal. Je me suis amusée. Sauf pour le milk-shake."

"J'en suis heureuse." s'égaya Twilight "Peut-être que nous pourrions le refaire avec les autres la prochaine fois ?"

"Ouais, bien sûr. Ça pourrait être– " Sunset se coupa. "Hé, attend une second. Pourquoi n'avoir seulement dit moi ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas simplement dit que nous allions toutes sortir ?"

"Euh, euh, eh bien... parce que... elles étaient toutes avec moi. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque qu'elles ne suivent pas toutes le mensonge."

"Hmm." Sunset plissa les yeux. "Je suis sûre que la plupart d'entre-elles l'auraient fait."

Twilight sourit nerveusement. "Bien, je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, non ?"

Sunset ricana. "Wow. Tu ne voulait vraiment pas sortir avec Flash, hein ?"

"N-non ! C'est pas ça ! C'est juste... euh..."

Lorsque Twilight se tut, Sunset rit et lui donna un tape sur la tête. Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers sa moto. "Tu sais, je crois que je commence à t'aimer de plus en plus.  À plus, Twilight."

Twilight donna un faible adieu qui était rapidement perdu dans le vent. Quand Sunset mit son casque et monta sur sa moto, une question surgit dans son esprit et fronça ses sourcils.

_ Pourquoi elle me regardait comme ça ? _


	16. Étape 16 : Avance Doucement sur la Route

_ Étape 16 : Avance Doucement sur la Route _

Avec le peu de sommeil qu'elle avait à la 'maison', Sunset avait appris un nouveau truc pratique : dormir les yeux ouverts. Elle avait simplement commencé en essayant de rester éveillé en classe, elle claquait sa tête quand elle commençait à somnoler et gardait les yeux aussi grands ouverts que possible. Finalement, elle s'était juste assoupie en regardant fixement le tableau, son esprit vacillait entre ça et ce que son imagination lui montrait.

Mercredi, elle aurait aimé penser qu'elle était devenue experte dans ce domaine. Elle avait réussi dans toutes ses cours sans être attrapé une seule fois et elle était assise à l'avant de la classe ! Elle aurait_ aimé_ penser qu'elle était experte à ça...

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ronfla à son dernier cour.

Sunset avait posé sa joue contre sa paume, le bras appuyé contre son bureau. Sa bouche était légèrement ouverte et ses yeux étaient vitreux. Mr. Noteworthy était au milieu d'un autre long discoure sur l'histoire, sa voix bourdonnait légèrement dans l'oreille de Sunset comme de minuscules abeilles. Son ronflement avait été assez fort pour la réveiller. Elle se repositionna rapidement dans son siège pour faire semblant de rien, mais un bâillement réussit à trouver un moyen de ruiner toute chance qu'elle avait.

Mr. Noteworthy lui donna un regard perçant et ferma brutalement le manuel qu'il tenait. "Vous ennuie-je encore, Mlle Shimmer ?"

"Non, pas plus que d'habitude," répondit Sunset d'une voix lasse. Elle était tellement hors d'elle, qu'elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle avait dit jusqu'à ce qu'une vague de rire s'abattit sur le reste de la classe.

Mr. Noteworthy laissa échapper un lourd souffle par les narines. "Eh bien, vous allez pouvoir avoir une bonne, longue sieste en retenu. Continuez comme ça, Mlle Shimmer et vous en aurez jusqu'au diplôme."

Quand il se retourna vers le tableau, Sunset grogna et enfouit son visage dans ses bras. Il avait raison. Avec toutes les réponses intelligentes qu'elle avait donné à ses professeurs, elle avait accumulé une semaine et demi de retenus en plus de sa punition initiale.

Quelqu'un lui poussa le bras. Sunset tourna lentement les yeux pour voir Rarity lui donner un regard compatissant.

"Chérie, as-tu toujours du mal à dormir ?"

Sunset fit un hochement faible. "Oui." Avant de rebaisser la tête.

"Prend-tu des somnifères comme je te l'ai conseillé ?"

"Oui. Ça n'a pas marché," grogna Sunset.

"Mlle Rarity, voulez-vous rejoindre Mlle Shimmer en retenu ?" demanda Mr. Noteworthy, toujours dos au élèves.

Rarity se redressa immédiatement. "Non, monsieur." Elle se tut et reprit sa prise de note. La classe revint à son état naturelle de cours monotone et de silence.

Sunset était sur le point de se pincer pour rester éveillée avant de réaliser qu'il y avait peu d'intérêt à le faire. Elle avait déjà reçu son quota de punition pour la journée. _En plus, il ne reste pas assez de temps avant la fin de l'école pour faire une sieste convenable de tout manière..._

La cloche de l'école la secoua et elle vit tout le monde autour d'elle en train de ranger et de se diriger vers la porte. Soit il restait vraiment pas beaucoup de temps, ou elle avait encore réussi à s'endormir sans le remarquer.

Elle attrapa son sac à dos, et ignora le regard de Mr. Noteworthy alors qu'elle quitta la salle de classe. Comme d'habitude, les couloirs étaient une avalanche d'étudiants excités se bousculant pour rentrer chez eux. Et comme d'habitude, Sunset combattu son chemin à travers la foule turbulente, vers le bureau de Celestia pour recevoir la corvée manuel que le principale lui avait réservé aujourd'hui.

Sunset se retira de la marée d'étudiants, avant de se glisser dans le bureau et de claquer la porte derrière elle. Celestia était assise à son bureau, à remplir des piles de paperasses.

"Devez-vous toujours claquer la porte ?" demanda-t-elle, sans prendre la peine de lever la tête.

Sunset était sûr que l'autre Celestia lui avait pausé la même question il y avait plusieurs années. "Non, je ne pense pas. La force de l'habitude, j'imagine." Elle se pencha contre le chaise d'or, et tapota ses doigts contre le dossier. "Alors, qu'elle tâche_ passionnante_ m'avez-vous préparé cette fois ?"

"Bien, je pensais– " Celestia leva les yeux vers Sunset et le soucie froissa son habituel jolie visage. "Sunset, vous avez l'air absolument épuisé."

"Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi dernièrement," avoua Sunset, qui retint un bâillement spontané.

"Voulez-vous en parlez ?" demanda sincèrement Celestia.

"Non."

Celestia rassembla les bouts de ses doigts et donna un regarda curieux à Sunset. Ses yeux étaient doux, mais réussirent encore à percer jusqu'à l'âme de Sunset.

Sunset tenta de regarder ailleurs, mais elle pouvait encore sentir les yeux posé sur elle. Le silence dans la salle l'avait rendu que plus mal à l'aise. Ça traîna pendant plusieurs minutes avant que sa fierté obstinée céda finalement. "C'est juste quelque mauvais rêves, d'accord ? Rien de grave, juste quelques stupides cauchemars. Je m'en remettrai."

"Je vois. Avez-vous essayé de parler à quelqu'un au sujet de ses cauchemars ? J'ai entendu dire qu'en parler est un excellent moyen de soulager les émotions négatives qu'ils véhiculent."

"Non." Sunset secoua lentement la tête. "Pardonnez-moi, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à parler de ça. Comme je l'ai dit, je m'en remettrai."

Celestia soupira de déception. "Bien, je ne peux pas vous forcez à en parler si vous ne le voulez pas– " Sunset se mordit la lèvre pour retenir son rire. " –mais garder les choses pour soi-même n'est jamais sain. J'ai vue que vous vous êtes entourée d'un bon groupe d'amies– "

_À mon grand désarroi... _

" –peut-être que vous devriez en parler à l'une d'elles ?"

"Je vais y réfléchir. Maintenant, pouvez-vous me donner ma corvée quotidienne pour que je puisse la faire et partir ?"

"En faite, pourquoi ne pas sécher ça pour aujourd'hui ? Vous êtes libre de partir, Sunset," sourit Celestia.

Sunset cligna des yeux de surprise. "Vraiment ? Juste comme ça ?"

"Oui. Je tiens à que vous rentriez chez vous et que vous essayez de vous reposer."

Tout le visage de Sunset se réjouit. "Vous n'avez pas à me le dire deux fois ! En revoir !" Sur ceux, elle courut hors du bureau, et s'arrêta seulement une seconde pour admirer la rapidité qu'avait l'école pour ce vider de ses occupants.

Elle poussa la porte d'entrée et commença à marcher vers sa maison. Elle avait renonçait à aller à l'école avec sa moto tous les jours, à cause du prix de l'essence... et elle était pratiquement cassée. Elle était presque sortit de l'établissement, quand une voix pétillante agressa ses oreilles.

"Oooh, oooh ! Sunset, attend-moi !"

Sunset ne ralentit pas son rythme, pas qu'elle devait. Pinkie était devant elle après quelque bons le long de la route.

"Heeey, tu n'es pas en retenu ! Tu as décidé de sécher aujourd'hui ?"

"Non, Celestia m'a laissé partir tôt." Elle donna un regard oblique à Pinkie. "Et, en quoi puis-je t'aider ?"

"Oh oui ! Je me demandais en quoi tu vas te déguisé pour la fête de vendredi ?"

"Je ne vais pas me déguisée Pinkie. Je te l'ai dit une dizaine de fois maintenant," soupira d'exaspération Sunset.

Pinkie fronça les sourcils. "Aww, allez, Sunny ! Tout le monde va le faire."

"Et ? Si tout le monde saute d'une falaise, voudrais-tu que je les suive ?"

Pinkie se tut, et prit une expression distraite. Elle rechangea pour son sourire habituelle et dit : "Mais tu vas avoir des bonbons gratuits ! Tu ne veux pas de bonbons gratuits ?"

"Pas particulièrement."

Pinkie s'arrêta net, bouche bée, les yeux exorbités. _"Quoi ?"_ Elle accéléra, saisit Sunset par les épaules, se mit devant elle, et la secoua. "Comment tu peux dire 'non' à des _bonbons gratuits ?"_

"Comme ça : 'Non.' Maintenant, je te donne trois seconde pour me lâcher."

Avant que Sunset puisse commencer à compter, Pinkie la libéra, et Sunset reprit son chemin à pied. "Je suis désolée, Pinkie, mais je ne vois pas vraiment l'intérêt de cette fête. J'y vais seulement parce que tu me l'a demandé."

"L'intérêt ?" Pinkie pencha la tête. "Bien sûr qu'Halloween à un intérêt."

"Je veux dire, autre que des bonbons gratuits."

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !" Pinkie courut en face de Sunset et l'arrêta. "Halloween est le seule moment de l'année où on peut se déguisé en nos peurs et se moquer d'eux. Ça permet de montrer qu'il n'y a rien à avoir peur ! Si on se déguise en quelque chose qui a l'air ridicule, il ne fait plus peur, non ?"

Sunset passa à côté d'elle, mais se mit à réfléchir sur ses mots. "Hein, je n'y avais jamais pensé de cette façon avant."

Pinkie la rattrapa, et hocha la tête. "Uh-huh. C'est comme ma Mamie Pie m'a toujours dit– " Elle prit une bouffée d'air, mais la main de Sunset couvrit rapidement sa bouche avant qu'elle puisse commencer.

"Ne chante pas," interdit Sunset.

Elle retira sa main, et ignora l'expression pitoyable de Pinkie. Cependant, Pinkie rebondit après quelque seconde et demanda avec son optimiste renouvelé : "Aalors, tu vas te déguiser maintenant ? C'est juste pour une nuit !"

Sunset soupira. Pinkie avait raison, c'était juste pour une nuit. Et elle_ était_ censée ce faire des amis. "Bien. Je vais le faire. Mais c'est seulement pour que tu arrête de me déranger– ouf !" Pinkie l'avait enveloppé dans une étreinte et la fit tournoyer plusieurs fois.

"Hourra ! Tu vas beaucoup t'amuser, je le promets ! Et je sais exactement en qui tu pourrait te déguisé !"

"Oh non ! Je ne veux pas de tes conseils en déguisement !" Sunset agita ses jambes. "Et pause moi maintenant !"

"Oups !" Pinkie la laissa tomber, et Sunset remit correctement sa veste froissée. "Mais, Sunset, tu peux totalement prendre mon conseil cette fois !"

"Pfft, ouais, et je devrais totalement achetée une nouvelle veste, mais ça n'arrivera pas non plus." Elle jeta un regard désespéré à sa veste en lambeaux et gémit. "Je suis parfaitement capable de me trouver un costume."

"Hey, avec cette veste, tu pourrais faire un bon zombie !"

"Ouais, bien sûr," dédaigna Sunset. "Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais allais me coucher."

"Très bien, alors !" Pinkie fit un geste emphatique. "Mais, si tu change d'avis, va voir Rarity ! Elle te donnera le déguisement parfait !"

_ J'en suis sûr,  _ pensa Sunset. Elle siffla un air simple quand elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle pourrait porter. C'était seulement pour une nuit. Quel mal avait-il à jouer le jeu ? Les mots de Pinkie sur la conquête de la peur avait également touché une corde sensible de Sunset. Si faire face à ses peurs signifiait les faire disparaître, alors peut-être que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée de...

Elle secoua la tête. "Je n'ai pas peur de quoi que ce soit," affirma Sunset. "Ce n'est que quelques stupides cauchemars... ce ne vas pas plus loin... Je culpabilise, peut être. Mais je n'ai certainement pas peur."

Sunset se le réaffirma constamment jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteignit la porte de l'usine, et l'ouvrit avec son épaule. Elle laissa tomber son sac à dos sur les escaliers, monta dans sa chambre de fortune, et se dirigea directement vers son lit. Elle se laissa tomber sur son matelas bosselé et retira ses bottes et sa veste avant de tirer la couverture sur elle.

"Tu vas au lit à cette heure ?" demanda la princesse Twilight Sparkle de son poste sur le bureau.

"Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais autre chose à faire," grommela Sunset. Elle regarda son réveil. Il était seulement quinze heures et demie. Avec un soupir, elle enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller et pria pour avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil cette fois.

******

_ Douleur. Ce fut tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Une intense, douleur ardente qui mangeait son corps tout entier. Pourtant, elle pouvait sentir le pouvoir qui coulait dans tout son être. De la pure magie l'inondait, et la noyait dans son étreinte brûlante. _

_ C'était trop. _

_ Non, ça ne suffisait pas ! _

_ Ailes, griffes, crocs... et feu. Tellement de feu. Elle était quelque chose de totalement différente maintenant. Elle n'était pas équine, elle n'était pas humaine. Elle était un monstre. _

_ Mais elle avait le pouvoir ! _

J'ai changé d'avis ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais !

Non, c'est ce que je voulais ! J'ai enfin l'Élément de la Magie ! Je suis invincible !

Mais ça fait trop mal !

Remets-en ! Je suis aller trop loin pour abandonner maintenant ! Pas quand je touche au but !

_ Elle volait. Elle les dominait tous, et exhibait sa supériorité. Ils s'étaient recroquevillés sous elle, en tremblants de peur. C'était si délicieux, si satisfaisant, mais elle en voulait plus. _

_ " _ Je _ serai votre princesse maintenant, et vous _ allez  _m'être... loyaux !"_

Laver le cerveau de tous les étudiants... Je ne peux même pas me rappeler si ça faisait partie de mon plan...

Il suffit de faire avec. Nous avons une armée maintenant ! C'est impossible que Celestia puisse nous arrêter !

_ "Twilight Sparkle a essayé d'interférer avec mes plans une fois de trop ! Elle va recevoir ce qu'elle mérite !" _

Attend... Attend ! Non ! Tu ne peux pas les tuer ! Elles ne le méritent pas !

_ Mais la boule de feu était déjà partie, directement en direction des six filles blottis ensemble. Ce fut le moment. Elle avait finalement gagné. _

_ Sunset rit. _

******

Le lendemain matin, Sunset s'était retrouvée bien serrée dans ses couvertures, elle avait crée un cocon pour se protéger des mauvais rêves. Elle extrait un bras pour faire taire son réveil bruyant avant de sortir de son sanctuaire miniature, toujours vêtue de ses vêtements d'hier.

Elle ne pouvait pas décider de ce qui était le pire : les nuits où elle ne dormait pas du tout, ou celles qui était principalement composées de cauchemars. Elle se frotta le visage, et sentit les traînées sèches des larmes qu'elle avait eu au cours de la nuit.

"Que dois-je faire pour que ça cesse ?" Sunset regarda la peluche, mais pour une fois, elle n'a pas répondu. "Évidement," souffla-t-elle.

Après un certain temps, Sunset se précipita à sa routine du matin. La douche froide contribua à secouer une partie de sa fatigue restante. Après un petit-déjeuner simple, composé de céréales et d'une pomme, elle retourna à l'étage et se rhabilla. Elle prit quelques minutes de plus pour parcourir sa maigre garde-robe. Elle était maintenant curieuse sur les options qu'elle avait pour un déguisement convenable.

Elle sortit une belle robe pourpre avec de larges manches roses. Elle la tenait devant le miroir brisé, elle avait l'air un peu serré, mais Sunset était presque sûr que ça pourrait convenir.

"Tout simplement," dit-elle, avant de la replier et de la remettre dans la commode. "Je vais y aller en princesse." Elle se dirigea vers son bureau et sélectionna l'une de ses nombreuses couronnes avant de se remettre debout devant le miroir et de la poser sur la tête.

Sunset cria et se jeta contre le mur tandis que la couronne tomba au sol avec un petit _tintement_. Elle tomba à genoux, et respira comme si elle avait couru un marathon. Elle s'appuya contre le mur avec une main sur son cœur erratique.

Très lentement, elle releva la tête pour regarder son reflet. Une Sunset au yeux grands ouverts retournait fixement son regard, la fissure dans le miroir qui parcourait son visage était sa seule différence avec l'original. Elles atteignirent toute deux la couronnes posée à leurs pieds, qu'elles regardèrent comme si c'était un serpent prêt à les mordre. À l'unisson, elles lancèrent la couronne dans le miroir, qui se fissura en une centaine de petit bout de verre. Beaucoup d'entre-eux tombèrent au sol, tandis que le reste reflétèrent l'image d'une centaine de Sunset Shimmer décoiffées.

"T'imagine juste des choses... maîtrise-toi. C'est juste une foutue paranoïa !" Sunset respira profondément et se força à se remettre debout.

"Que faut-il pour que tu admets que tu a peur ?" demanda Twilight Sparkle.

"Je n'ai _ pas_ peur !" protesta Sunset. "Ai-je de la culpabilité ? Oui, je l'admet ! Suis-je énervée d'avoir était excessivement puni ? Oui ! Mais, je n'ai certainement pas peur ! Je n'ai peur de rien !" Sunset ferma les yeux, mit deux doigts contre le côté de sa tête et respira profondément. Elle mit sa veste et ses bottes et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

"Quoi qu'il en soit... " murmura-t-elle à elle-même, "je ne pense pas que je vais y aller en princesse. Peut-être que je devrais demander à Rarity quelques conseils." Elle ramassa son sac à dos et ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

"Mais si elle dit le mot 'démon', je la frappe dans la gorge."

******

À la surprise de Sunset, Rarity avait été absolument ravis à l'idée de faire un costume pour elle. Sunset supposa que c'était juste l'instinct naturel de styliste de Rarity qui voulait faire des vêtements pour tout le monde.

Ainsi, après une journée pénible d'école et de retenu, Sunset alla au magasin de robe de Rarity, la Boutique de Canterlot. Pour une boutique, elle fonctionnait pratiquement d'elle-même, c'était assez bien entretenu. C'était un assez grand bâtiment, au coin de la rue, coincé entre des immeubles gris et ressortait avec sa peinture blanche et pourpre. Des mannequins habillés soigneusement était posés devant la vitrine à l'avant, un panneaux lumineux de bienvenue était accroché au dessus de l'entrée.

Sunset poussa la porte, et entendit le tintement d'une cloche au-dessus de sa tête. L'intérieure avait l'air beaucoup plus chic que la moitié des robes appartenant au magasins qu'avait vu Sunset. Les murs et la moquette étaient d'un violet moins vif qu'à l'extérieure, et étaient ornée de plusieurs œuvres d'art moderne. Des divans étaient réunis autour d'une table en verre avec des magazines de mode empilés au-dessus. Un long rideau noir voilait l'embrasure qui séparait la salle d'attente au reste de la boutique.

"Rarity, es-tu là ?" appela Sunset

"Je suis derrière, ma chérie. Viens me rejoindre."

Sunset ferma la porte derrière elle et se glissa à travers le rideau, dans ce qu'elle devina être le cœur de la boutique. Une grande estrade était placée au centre, entouré par trois grand miroirs. À côté était un bureau encombré de rouleau de fils et de palettes de couleur. Des mannequins se tenaient aléatoirement autour dans des poses diverses, certains était entièrement habillés et d'autre avait des designs semi-finis sur eux.

Rarity se tenait à côté d'un tout habillé, et jouait avec sa jupe écossaise. Un ruban à mesurer était posé autour de son cou et elle portait une paire de lunettes rouges sur ses yeux. Elle sourit quand Sunset arriva. "Bonjour, ma chérie. Désolée pour le désordre. Cette endroit peut devenir un peu mouvementé parfois."

"Ce n'est rien," répondit Sunset, qui regarda l'entièreté de la pièce. "Alors, comment ça va se passer ?"

Rarity se redressa et mit le mannequin de côté. "Mets-toi debout sur la scène pour que je puisse prendre tes mesures et nous allons voir à partir de là."

Sunset s'exécuta et monta sur la plate-forme surélevée, puis souleva ses bras quand Rarity arriva et commença les mesures.

"Eh bien, Sunset, je dois avouée que j'étais plutôt surprise quand tu m'as demandé de faire un costume pour toi." Rarity étendit le ruban le long des épaules de Sunset, et s'arrêta pour noter rapidement des numéros sur un carnet. "Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à que tu change d'avis si tôt."

"Moi non plus. Étrangement, c'est Pinkie qui m'a convaincu que ça pourrait être... amusant en quelque sorte. Et je suppose qu'essayer quelque chose de nouveau ne vas pas me tuer."

Rarity regarda par-dessus ses lunettes avec étonnement. "Excuse-moi, as-tu dit que c'est  _ Pinkie _ qui t'a convaincu ?"

Sunset ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. "Ouaip. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis également surprise."

Avec un haussement d'épaules, Rarity continua ses mesures et dit : "Dans tout les cas, je suis contente que tu es décidée de te joindre à notre camaraderie. Sinon, as-tu des idées sur ce que tu veux ?"

"En fait, non. J'espérais un peu que tu pourrais me donner quelques conseils," répondit Sunset d'un air penaud.

Rarity fredonna à elle-même quand elle enroula le ruban autour de la taille de Sunset. "Bien... Je ne suis pas entièrement sûr de quoi te dire, Sunset. Les gens prennent généralement des costumes qu'ils trouvent intéressant, ou qui vont vraiment faire peur aux autres. Peut-être que tu as juste besoin de trouver quelque chose que tu vas aimer, quelque chose qui se rapporte à toi."

Sunset baissa les yeux pour la regarder. "Et en quoi vas-tu y aller ?"

"Moi ? En fait, tout le groupe a décidé de se déguiser en respectant un thème particulier cette année. Une sorte de façon de célébrer le retour de notre groupe d'amis."

Sunset regarda le plafond et se racla la gorge. "Ouais. Et... quelle est le thème ?"

"Nous avons décidé d'être des personnages du  _ Magicien d'Oz. _ "

" _ Le Magicien d'Oz _ ..." Sunset tapota un doigt contre son menton. "Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de ça, mais j'ai jamais pris la peine de chercher. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Rarity la regarda avec incrédulité. "Tu n'as jamais vu  _ Le Magicien d'Oz ?" _

"Non. Je pensais que je venais juste de rendre ça claire."

"Oui, désolée." Rarity se dirigea vers le chaos organisé qu'était son bureau et fouilla à travers les palettes de couleurs. "J'imagine que malgré le temps que tu as passé ici, tu ne peut pas connaître l'ensemble de nos référence à la culture populaire. Pourtant, j'ai dû mal à croire que tu n'ai jamais prit la peine de regarder n'importe quelle adaptation... ou même d'avoir lu l'un des livres."

"Alors tu vas me le dire aujourd'hui, ou vas-tu juste continuer à faire durer le suspense ?" demanda Sunset, d'un ton maussade.

Heureusement, elle ne pouvait pas voir Rarity lever les yeux au ciel. "C'est une histoire intemporelle d'une fille normale qui est emporté dans un pays magique et étrange."

Sunset s'assit confortablement sur un des sièges qui était sur l'estrade. "Je peux m'identifier à ça."

Rarity prit une chaise. "Tout le monde peut s'y identifier, ma chérie. C'est vraiment un beau conte que tu devrais voir. Et les chansons sont tout simplement magnifique !"

"Eh bien, en attendant, pourquoi tu m'en dirais pas plus sur le sujet ?"

Un sourire orna les lèvres de Rarity. "Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le ferai pas."

Pendant la prochaine demi-heure, Sunset écouta attentivement quand Rarity lui raconta l'histoire de Dorothée et ses amis. Elle écouta le récits des Croquignons et des souliers magique. Du voyage de Dorothée sur la route de brique jaune et de sa rencontre avec l'Épouvantail sans cervelle, le Bûcheron en Fer Blanc, et le Lion Poltron. Comment Dorothée arriva à la mystique cité d'Émeraude, seulement pour que le Grand et Puissant Oz lui demande de vaincre la Méchante Sorcière de l'Ouest. Et enfin, comment Dorothée battit la sorcière elle-même et révéla qu'Oz n'était rien de plus qu'un charlatan avant de rentrer au Kansas.

Tout du long, Sunset ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer les quelques similitudes avec sa propre vie, certaines moins agréable que d'autres. Bien que l'histoire elle-même semblait plutôt ridicule à certains moments, elle dû admettre qu'elle avait un certain charme.

"Donc, pour nos costumes," dit Rarity après la conclusion de l'histoire, "Je serai déguisée en la Gentille Fée du Nord, Twilight sera Dorothée, Applejack sera l'Épouvantail, Fluttershy sera le Lion Poltron, Rainbow va être Oz, et Pinkie a décidé de faire plus originale, et d'y aller comme la Reine du pays des Croquignons."

Sunset ne fut pas surprise pas la plupart des choix. Elle dû se retenir de faire un commentaire sur Applejack ou Fluttershy. "Donc, si je veux me joindre à vous, je croie qu'il me reste plus que deux personnage parmi lequel choisir."

Rarity hocha la tête. "Oui, tu peux te déguisé en la Méchante Sorcière– "

"Qui n'arrivera pas."

"C'est ce que je pensais. Donc, il ne reste plus que le Bûcheron en Fer Blanc, ou la Bûcheronne en Fer Blanc dans ton cas. Enfin, si tu le veux vraiment.

Sunset se pencha en arrière sur le podium et ferma les yeux. Elle ne pouvais pas penser à un autre costume. D'ailleurs, elle et le Bûcheron en Fer Blanc avait des choses en commun. Plus particulièrement, aucun d'eux n'avait de cœur.

_ Bien, ce n'est pas entièrement vraie, _ Sunset frémit quand l'image du cœur noir fissuré dériva dans son esprit. Pourtant, c'était mieux que d'y aller en sorcière. Sunset était sûr qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de quoi que ce soit proche de cette image en particulier d'elle.

"Très bien, Rarity. Je pense que je vais être la Bûcheronne en Fer Blanc du groupe."

Rarity sauta de sa chaise et courut vers ses rouleaux de tissu. "Excellent ! Oh, ça va être tellement amusant ! Hmm, ça va être un défi, cependant, l'argent ne va pas bien avec tes cheveux ardent. Mais ça fera ressortir tes yeux."

"Rarity, c'est juste un costume," dit clairement Sunset.

"Ça ne signifie pas qu'il ne doit pas être magnifique." Rarity remua un doigt. "Peu importe l'occasion, tu doit toujours paraître au meilleure de toi-même." Elle sortit un paquet de tissu argenté. "Maintenant, Sunset, je vais te rendre _ fabuleuse !" _

_ Et je vais le regretter... _


	17. Étape 17 : Les Sept Spectaculaires

_ Étape 17 : Les Sept Spectaculaires _

Le vendredi d'Halloween, le Lycée de Canterlot était décoré de toutes sortes de choses effrayantes et festives. Des toiles d'araignées étaient accrochées dans tous les coins, avec quelques araignées qui avait l'air authentiques (au mécontentements de beaucoup d'étudiants). Des banderoles orange et noir étaient attachées au plafond, et une citrouille-lanterne sculptée était posée sur chaque bureaux d'enseignants. Un brouillard inquiétant dérivait hors des salles de sciences, et recouvrait un grand nombre de couloirs d'une légère brume. Certains élèves avaient même trouver un squelette caché dans leurs casiers.

Sunset dut admettre que c'était très impressionnant. Mais pas aussi impressionnant qu'elle-même. Elle se pavanait dans le couloir avec ses nouvelles bottes argentées, et savourait chaque regard dans sa direction. Ses bottes cirées correspondaient au reste de sa tenue : un jean argenté et une blouse argentée à manches longues avec un col montant. Un contour carré de fil noir avait été cousu sur le devant de la blouse pour ressembler à une porte de compartiment, et des rotules avaient été peint sur les coudes et les genoux, pour lui donner un véritable aspect mécanique. Ses cheveux avaient même été attachés et nichés dans un capuchon argenté qui était posé sur sa tête, pour compléter l'ensemble.

Elle continua sa promenade dans les couloirs, et balançait ses hanches à chaque pas. Les projecteurs étaient braqués sur elle de nouveau, l'attention de tout le monde se tourna quand elle marchait devant eux. Certains d'entre-eux lui sourirent, et d'autres lui donnèrent même quelques compliments. Sunset profitait avec joie de chaque seconde de cela. C'était comme si elle avait de nouveau le contrôle complet, et dominait l'école comme c'était le cas il avait seulement un mois alors que tout le monde la regardait avec envie ou admiration. Elle sentait la grandeur, elle sentait la puissance !

Elle sentait la Reine des Croquignons la tacler au sol.

"Sunset, tu _t'es_ déguisée ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Et tu as suivi mon conseil ! Oh, attends, je ne t'ai pas donner mon conseil..." Pinkie haleta, et tout son visage s'éclaira. "Tu allais te déguiser depuis le début, n'est ce pas ? Ouais, c'est ça ! Tu voulais juste que se soit une surprise ! Eh bien, tu m'as vraiment bien eu ! T'as l'air vraiment bien en Bûcheron en Fer Blanc ! Oups, je veux dire en Bûcheronne en Fer Blanc !"

"Non, Pinkie, Rarity à fait ça pour moi à la dernière minute. Maintenant, peux-tu avoir la gentillesse de _me lâcher !"_ Sunset l'aurait poussé, mais, comme à chaque fois où elle avait été taclé, Pinkie avait réussi à coincer ses bras.

Pinkie remit Sunset sur ses pieds et la dépoussiéra. "Désolée, Sunny ! Je suis _si_ excitée ! Ce soir va être _si_ amusant !"

Sunset regarda Pinkie de haut en bas. Elle était vêtue d'une robe de bal volumineuse avec un assortiment de couleurs vives, principalement des nuances de rose. Sur sa tête était une grande, couronne majestueuse – également rose – et elle tenait dans sa main un petit sceptre, qui était aussi... rose.

Sunset fronça son visage, et lutta pour ne pas vomir en la regardant.

"Alors, tu pense quoi des décorations de l'école ?" demanda Pinkie, qui faisait des gestes avec son sceptre. "J'ai planifié ça durant tout le mois !"

"C'est très bien. Tu as fait un très bon travail," répondit Sunset. Pinkie était autorisée à faire tout son possible pour un événement comme Halloween.

La cloche sonna pour le début de l'école, mais au lieu du cri strident habituelle, ça sonnait comme une vielle cloche d'église. De lent et régulier gongs frappèrent les tympans de Sunset et résonnèrent bruyamment dans tout le campus. Elle était sûr que tout les quartiers environnants avaient été réveillé maintenant.

"Comment as-tu fait ça ?" demanda Sunset, qui se frottait les oreilles.

Pinkie sourit, avec une lueur espiègle dans ses yeux. "J'ai mes moyens." Elle leva son sceptre et tapa les deux épaules de Sunset. "Maintenant, tu es cordialement invitée à prendre place à la table des Sept Spectaculaires pour la période de dîner," annonça Pinkie avec sa voix la plus royale.

"Les Sept Spectaculaires ?"

"Uh-huh. C'est le nom officiel de notre groupe ! Il est pas bon ?"

"Pas vraiment, non. Pourquoi avons-nous besoin d'un nom de toute façon ?"

"Parce que faire des noms est amusant ! Et ça nous fait sentir comme des amies encore plus proche ! Aller, tu ne te sens pas encore plus _proche_ dans un groupe avec un nom super cool ? Quel était le mot qu'avait utilisé Twilight... oh oui, c'est comme la solidarité !"

"Je ne sais pas... peut-être ?" Sunset doutait que nommer leur petit groupe pourrait crée un sentiment de solidarité. Mais pourtant, le simple fait de savoir qu'elle était incluse lui donna une sensation de chaleur. Qui fut rapidement obstruée par l'image d'une boule de feu et des éclats de rires maniaques, qui laissaient aucune trace de culpabilité, et elle eut un profond froncement de sourcils.

"Wow, tu es vraiment dans le personnage, Sunset," rit Pinkie, avant de tapoter Sunset sur la tête avec son sceptre. "Ne t'inquiète pas, Bûcheronne en Fer Blanc, on va le trouver ton cœur !" Elle se tourna avec une fanfare et sautilla dans le couloir, en chantant :  _ " _ _Follow the yellow brick road! Follow the yellow brick road!_ _"_

Sunset soupira et se frotta les tempes. "Pourquoi lui parler me donne toujours un mal de tête ?"

******

Même à Halloween, la plupart des enseignants essayèrent de mener leurs classes comme d'habitude, mais ils passèrent la moitié des cours à essayer d'arrêter les conversations et les échanges de bonbons de tout le monde. D'autre professeurs qui embrassèrent l'esprit de la fête, s'étaient déguisés et donnèrent un cour relâché. Mme Cheerilee s'était habillée en vampire cette année et attribua des bonbons à tous ceux qui réponde correctement à ses questions de culture populaire.

Vice-principale Luna c'était vêtu de ce qui ressemblait à une armure gothique, et se cachait dans les ombres ou les coins pour sauter et effrayer quiconque qui errait seul dans les couloirs.

La cantine était un défilé de costumes et un bazar d'offres de bonbons. Des nappes noir recouvrait chaque table, les lumières avait été éteintes, et la pièce était faiblement éclairée par la lumière du soleil d'automne.

Sunset s'assit à sa place à la table, avec une grande tranche de tarte à la citrouille en face d'elle. Directement à sa droite était Twilight, vêtue d'une blouse blanche et d'une longue jupe à carreaux bleu et blanc. Avec sa queue de cheval, elle avait vraiment un air de campagne et correspondait bien à l'image mental qu'avait Sunset de Dorothée. À coté de Twilight était Applejack, habillée d'une chemise usés et d'un pantalon, tout deux avaient des taches brunes boueuses et de la pailles qui sortaient des manches.

Encore une fois, il fallut toute l'énergie de Sunset pour ne pas commenter.

Après Applejack, le long de la table était Fluttershy. Ses cheveux étaient cachés dans une capuche posée sur sa tête, qui était ornée d'une grosse touffe de duvet rose, qui ressemblait à la crinière d'un lion. Elle avait une chemise à manches longues de couleur crème avec des gants en forme de pattes fixées aux extrémités, qu'elle pouvait retirer à souhait et avait une queue attachée à l'arrière de son pantalon à fourrure.

Rainbow était assise à côté d'elle. Sa tenue était composée d'un blazer noir avec un pantalon assorti et une cape. Pour finir l'ensemble, elle avait un chapeau haute de forme qui réussi même à compléter ses cheveux multi-chromatique. De tout le monde, Sunset trouvait que le choix de Rainbow d'être Oz était le plus étrange. Quoiqu'elle supposa qu'aucun autre personnage de l'histoire lui était vraiment adapté. Et c'était pas comme si Trixie allait se joindre à eux de sitôt. D'ailleurs, Sunset vit par-dessus la table qu'elle n'avait même pas prit la peine de se déguiser.

Après était Rarity, vêtue d'une robe blanche étincelante qui brillait de plusieurs couleurs à la lumière. Un petit diadème était posée sur sa tête, et elle avait une baguette attachée à sa taille. Pour finir, il y avait Pinkie, le visage dans de la tarte à la citrouille.

"Applejack !" dit Pinkie, en pulvérisant des miettes sur la table. "Tu as promis d'apporter plus de tarte à la soirée pyjama, hein ?"

Applejack rit. "Ne t'inquiète pas, Pinkie. Granny Smith a fait une tarte supplémentaire, rien qu'pour toi."

"Oh !" Pinkie leva son assiette à son visage, et la lécha avant de la mettre de côté. Son expression devint sérieuse et elle sortit une grande feuille en papier de dessous la table, qu'elle déroula sur la surface. Sunset la reconnue comme étant un plan des quartiers alentours.

Pinkie sortit un stylo rouge et traça un cercle autour de l'une des maisons "Alors, voici le plan de route les filles ! On part de chez moi, et on va le long de West Oak et on tourne à gauche sur Crescent." Elle traça le chemin déterminé avec le stylo et marqua certaines maisons avec des points. "Ces dernières années, ces maisons ont données de  _très_ bons bonbons. Oh, et Mr. Dozer ici, donne toujours de très grandes friandises, mais elle parte  _super_ vite, donc si vous en voulez, faudra courir devant avec moi. Après ça, on va – "

Sunset se détendit contre sa chaise, pendant qu'elle écoutait Pinkie et ferma les yeux un instant. Elle avait encore ce sentiment : chaleureux et frémissant. Elle se rappelait de quelque chose de semblable qu'elle avait eu quand elle avait travaillé au Refuge pour Animaux avec Fluttershy. Sunset n'avait pas pris la peine de nier qu'elle aimait ça. Oui, elle trouvait toujours la plupart des filles à la table ennuyeuse d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais peut-être qu'elle avait besoin de quelque chose d'ennuyeux en ce moment. Quelque chose, _n'importe quoi_ pour la distraire de sa constante suite de cauchemars.

" –et puis on rentrera chez moi et on comptera nos gains ! Ensuite, on ira jouer à des jeux, manger des bonbons, raconter des histoires effrayantes et jouer au Monopoly !"

"Pinkie, on sera debout jusqu'au matin si on joue au Monopoly," gémit Rainbow.

"Ça, c'est ce que tu croie." dit Pinkie avec malice, et une lueur dans ses yeux.

Sunset rouvrit les yeux quand une pensée lui vint. Elle fronça ses sourcils, et se concentra pour essayer de se rappeler si ce qu'elle pensait été bien vrai.

Twilight se pencha dans son champ de vision. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Sunset ?"

Sunset leva la tête. "Rien. Je viens de réaliser que... c'est ma première soirée pyjama."

"Tu n'es jamais allée à une soirée pyjama ?" Rainbow couvrit sa bouche, alors qu'elle ricana de façon incontrôlable. "Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprise ?"

"Rainbow, ne rie pas !" s'écria Pinkie. "C'est une affaire sérieuse !" Elle attrapa les épaules de Sunset et la regarda dans les yeux. "Ne t'inquiète pas. Maintenant, je te fait la  _ Pinkie Promesse  _ que tu passera le meilleur moment de ta vie ! Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, je vais en enfer !"

"Quelle genre de promesse c'est ?" demanda Sunset, qui regardait étrangement Pinkie.

"Le genre de promesse qui ne peut pas être brisée," déclara fièrement Pinkie.

Trois grand gongs marquèrent la fin du déjeuner, et tout le monde commença à entasser à la hâte leurs bonbons dans leurs sacs à dos. Les sept filles se levèrent, jetèrent leur plateaux et sortirent dans le couloir, chacune en direction de leurs classes respectives.

"Rappelez-vous, toutes chez moi, à dix-sept heures !" appela Pinkie. "Et ne t'inquiète pas Sunset, j'aurai un sac de couchage pour toi !"

Sunset donna un simple pouce levé à Pinkie avant de suivre Twilight dans leur classe de Trigonométrie Avancée. C'était une petite classe, composée de seulement dix autres étudiants en plus d'eux.

Elles se placèrent à l'avant de la classe, et comme d'habitude, Twilight partit dans ce que Sunset aimait appeler 'le mode de concentration absolue,' où elle réussit à ne rien entendre sauf le professeur. Non pas que Sunset s'en plaignait.

Quand Sunset sortit son cahier et un crayon, elle entendit Twilight murmurer : "J'aime beaucoup ton costume."

Sunset sourit de surprise."Oh, alors elle peut parler en classe. En voilà des nouvelles."

Les joues de Twilight rougit, et elle regarda avec intérêt le tableau. "Désolée, je suis juste si prit par les études."

"Intello," dit Sunset du coin de sa bouche. Curieusement, cela donna un petit rire à Twilight.

"Très bien, asseyez-vous maintenant," ordonna sévèrement Mme Vector qui grattait une craie contre le tableau. "Je ne me soucie pas que ce soit Halloween. Nous avons encore beaucoup à faire."

Sunset commença à gribouiller quelques notes douteuse, sans donner une moitié d'attention à ce qui était dit. Un rapide coup d'œil à Twilight lui montra qu'elle faisait exactement le contraire, et était complètement captivée par chaque mot.

"Heh." Sunset secoua la tête avec amusement. "Non pas que cela importe," dit-elle doucement, "mais j'aime aussi ton costume, Twilight."

******

Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, Sunset s'était retrouvée à s'attendre à faire autre chose que dormir après sa retenu. Elle balaya la grande quantité de papiers de bonbons encombrants les couloirs, pendant qu'elle imaginait ce que donnerait la chasse au bonbon, ou comment irait la soirée pyjama. Sunset se disait que c'était plus de la curiosité que de l'excitation. Mais, comme la petite sensation de chaleur, qu'elle avait quand elle était assise avec les autres, une partie d'elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était juste un  _ peu _ excitée.

Juste un peu.

_ "Bouh !" _

"Aah !" Sunset sursauta en arrière, et laissa tomber son balai avec un _fracas_. Elle posa une main sur son cœur qui battait toujours follement et lança un regard furieux à son tourmenteur qui riait. "Mme Luna, qu'est-ce qui vous prends ?"

"Ahahah, je m'excuse, Mlle Shimmer." Luna sourit à Sunset, son visage obscurci par un étrange heaume bleu, qui correspondait au reste de sa tenue blindé. "Mais je vous est vu seul et je ne pouvait pas résister à l'envie d'effrayer un étudiant de plus avant de partir. Je suis surprise que vous aillez autant sursauter."

"C'est parce que vous m'avez presque donné une crise cardiaque !"

Luna agita une main avec désinvolture. "Détendez-vous, Mlle Shimmer. La vie n'est pas drôle sans une bonne frousse. En outre, c'est Halloween, vous devriez vous attendre à ce genre de chose." Elle se retourna, avec sa cape qui volait derrière elle alors qu'elle partit. "Profitez du reste de votre soirée, Mlle Shimmer," dit-elle d'une voix macabre.

Sunset lança un regard noir dans sa direction alors qu'elle ramassa le balai. Elle n'avait pas eu peur... elle avait juste été surprise.

"Je m'excuse au sujet de ma sœur– " Sunset sursauta à nouveau à la voix derrière elle " –elle a toujours eu un certain attachement pour cette fête."

Sunset se retourna et fit face à Celestia. Elle portait une fine robe blanche avec un diadème d'or sur la tête. Elle ressemblait plus que jamais à son homologue princesse poney.

"Ouais, j'avais remarqué," répondit Sunset aigrement. Elle retourna à son balayage, avec un peu plus d'agressivité dans ses gestes. "Beau costume en passant."

"Vous savez, avec ce ton, je ne peux pas savoir si vous êtes sarcastique," dit Celestia d'un ton légèrement irrité.

Sunset adoucit un peu sa voix. "Je veux dire, c'est un beau costume... il vous va bien."

"Oh. Bien, je vous remercie. J'aime aussi votre costume, Bûcheronne en Fer Blanc. L'argent fait vraiment ressortir vos yeux."

Une légère rougeur apparut sur les joues de Sunset. Ça faisait très longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas entendu de louange de la part de Celestia. "Merci," murmura-t-elle.

Celestia marcha autour d'elle, prit un morceau de papier errant, et le jeta dans la poubelle à proximité. "Je pense que je vous ai gardé assez longtemps. Je ne voudrais pas ruiner vos plans pour la soirée."

Sunset se pencha sur son balai. "Vous savez, pour celle qui est censée me punir, vous êtes terriblement clémente la moitié du temps."

"Oh ? Eh bien, si c'est ce que vous pensez je peux tout simplement contacter les autorités et– "

"Ai-je jamais mentionner que j' _ aime _ la façon dont vous êtes aimable et courtoise ? Sans oublié votre grande indulgence et votre compréhension."

Celestia sourit avec satisfaction. "Partez maintenant, Sunset. Je suis sûre que vous avez beaucoup mieux à faire aujourd'hui. Essayée simplement d'éviter les problèmes."

"Je ne promet rien," dit Sunset, avant de marcher vivement vers la sortie.

Dehors, l'air du soir était frais et agréable. Bien que Sunset était reconnaissante d'être en tenue à manches longues, elle se languissait de sa veste en cuir et de la chaleur supplémentaire qu'elle fournissait, indépendamment de ses multiples déchirures. Elle réfléchit là-dessus, assise sur son matelas en triste état et soupira.

******

_ "Nous y sommes, ma chérie," dit Rarity, alors qu'elle plia la chemise argentée et la plaça au-dessus du jean porté par les bras de Sunset. "Tout le monde va adorer ! Mais, tu es sûre de ne pas te peindre le visage pour compléter le déguisement ?" _

_ "J'en suis sûre." affirma catégoriquement Sunset. Elle voulait se déguiser, pas ressembler à un clown de cirque. _

_ Rarity plaça le capuchon argenté au-dessus de la chemise. "Comme tu veux. Dans tout les cas, tu vas avoir l'air  _ fantastique ! _ " _

_ Sunset fit un sourire. "Merci, Rarity. Et écoute, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent pour le moment, mais peut importe ce que je te dois– " _

_ "D'argent ?" Rarity se mit à rire. "Ne sois pas stupide, Sunset. Tu ne me doit rien. C'est un cadeau. D'une amie à une autre." _

_ "Oh... bien... " Sunset bougea ses épaules, et se concentra son regard sur une partie particulièrement intéressante du tapis. "M-merci... mais, je ne dois pas te donner quelque chose en retour... C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne, non ?" _

_ Rarity lui fit un sourire amusé. "Non, Sunset. Tu n'es pas obligée de me donner quoi que ce soit. Les amis ne se donne pas des choses parce qu'ils doivent, mais parce qu'ils le veulent. Je ne vais pas te faire chanter avec ça." _

_ Sunset fit un petit grognement dans le fond de sa gorge. Le visage de Rarity avait l'air sincère, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir un minuscule reproche à ses propre pratique passées. Indépendamment, elle hocha la tête en guise de remerciement et commença à marcher vers la porte, avant de s'arrêter au seuil. _

_ "Humm... Rarity. Pense-tu que... tu peux réparée ça...?" Elle regarda derrière elle et vit Rarity secouer la tête. _

_ "Je suis désolé, ma chérie. Je ne travaille pas avec du vrai cuir. C'est très cher, et pas vraiment dans mes compétences. Et je ne veux pas penser à ce que Fluttershy dirait." _

_ "Oh," fut tout ce que Sunset put dire. _

_ "Mais je pourrais te faire une nouvelle veste," proposa Rarity. "J'ai beaucoup de conceptions parmi lequel tu pourrait choisir." _

_ "Non merci. Tu en as déjà beaucoup fait. Je pense que je t'en dois assez comme ça," déclina Sunset. _

_ Rarity claqua sa langue dans sa déception. "Très bien. Mais si tu change d'avis, tu sais où me trouver." _

******

Sunset jeta le contenu de son sac à dos sans ménagement sur son lit à côté de sa veste avant de le remplir avec son pyjama, des vêtements de rechange et sa brosse à dents. Elle se retourna pour se vérifié dans le miroir, et grimaça quand elle vit le verre fracturé et ses cent reflets brisés.

"J'imagine que je vais devoir utilisée le miroir de la salle de bains, maintenant." Elle regarda autour d'elle une dernière fois, pour s'assurer qu'elle avait tout, puis mit son sac en bandoulière sur son épaule. Quand Sunset mit sa main sur l'interrupteur de la lumière, elle se retourna et demanda : "Tu ne vas pas dire quelque chose ?"

"Non. Essaye juste de t'amuser. Et j'ai bien dit _'essaye,'" _incita Twilight Sparkle

"Je ne promet rien." dit Sunset en plaisantant à moitié. Elle éteignit les lumières, ferma la porte et descendit les escaliers. "Que je m'amuse ou pas, ça va être agréable de se changer les idées pendant un moments."

Sunset s'arrêta rapidement devant le miroir, et ajouta un peu de maquillage pour les poches sous ses yeux. Quand elles étaient moins marquée, elle prit son casque alors qu'elle sortit de l'usine.

Elle conduisit à travers la ville, au bord des faubourgs où étaient certaines des maisons les plus anciennes. Des parents accompagnèrent leurs jeunes enfants dans leurs chasse au bonbon alors que le soleil plongeait sous l'horizon.

La maison de Pinkie était... étrange. Étrange dans le sens où elle était tout à fait normale. Sunset s'était attendue à une maison rose bonbon, avec des moulinets qui sortait de partout ou des pièces en forme de cupcakes ou _quelque chose_ d'étrange. Au lieu de cela, c'était une maison grise, terne de deux étages avec une terrasse qui avait l'air d'avoir connu des jours meilleurs.

Sunset descendit de sa moto et se dirigea vers le sentier de pierre. À chacun de ses côtés, il y avait du gravier lisse qui était disposé dans des motifs décoratifs, tandis que des grands rochers gris était dispersé dessus.

"Un jardin de rocaille ?" songea Sunset. Bien sûr, c'était bizarre, mais ce n'était pas  _ Pinkie _ bizarre. Sunset pensait que c'était incroyablement maussade d'après ses standards.

Elle monta les marches de l'entrée, le vieux bois grinçait sous son poids. Sunset avait peur qu'il casse sous elle. La seule décoration à l'entrée était également la seule preuve pour Sunset que Pinkie vivait ici. C'était un fantôme en papier mâcher suspendu à un fil. Il avait un visage comique qui avait l'air plus idiot qu'effrayant. En dehors de cela, il y avait un petit panneau sur la porte qui disait : 'Nous avons des bonbons.'

Sunset frappa à la porte, et se prépara à tout piège que Pinkie essayerait. Pour tous ce qu'elle savait, Pinkie allait essayer de lui faire baisser sa garde pour pouvoir lui faire une bonne frayeur.

Une fois de plus, Sunset était prise par surprise de la façon dont elle s'y attendait le moins. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle ne fut pas accueille par l'étreinte étouffante d'un ours, une pluie de confettis, ou même un perçant 'salut' à l'oreille. Au contraire, debout au seuil de la porte était une fille que Sunset pensait être l'antithèse de Pinkie.

Elle avait la peau grise, des cheveux pourpre raide et portait la robe la plus simple que Sunset n'avait jamais vu. Son expression – si bien qu'on puisse l'appeler ainsi – était d'une totale indifférence.

"Puis-je vous aider ?" Comme le reste d'elle, sa voix était dépourvue de sentiment.

"Oui, euh... Pinkie Pie... elle vit ici, n'est ce pas ?"

La fille hocha lentement la tête. "Attendez ici."

La porte se ferma avec un horrible grincement, et Sunset était laissée seule devant l'entrée pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle commençait à penser que la fille l'avait oublié ou que Pinkie lui jouait une sorte de blague. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de refrapper, la porte s'ouvrit et Pinkie l'attrapa par le bras et la tira à l'intérieur.

Pinkie sautait de haut en bas avec son bras toujours accroché à celui de Sunset alors qu'elle cria : "Tu es venu, tu es venu ! Et tu es la première à arriver ! Tu doit  _ vraiment _ avoir été impatiente ! On va beaucoup s'amuser !"

"Pinkie, dit-moi d'abord, qui était cette fille qui m'a enlever toute joie de vivre ?" Sunset libéra son bras et roula ses épaules.

"Oh, tu veux dire Maud ? C'est ma grande sœur ! Elle est cool, hein ?"

Sunset grimaça à ce qui vint. "Non, pas du tout... Je suis désolé, Pinkie, je ne– "

"Aww, c'est rien." sourit tendrement Pinkie. "Il faut un certain temps pour percer sa coquille, mais après, elle est vraiment, vraiment génial ! Elle est un peu comme toi en faite !"

_ Génial, je viens d'être pratiquement comparée à un rocher. Ma vie est merveilleuse. _ Sunset passa la remarque et observa la pièce spacieuse dans lequel elles étaient. "Donc, c'est là où tu vie ?"

Tous les meubles – pas qu'il y en avait beaucoup – étaient contre des murs blancs qui étaient pour la plupart nus sauf pour quelques portraits de famille. Une longue table était devant la fenêtre avec des sacs de chips, du punch et des pizzas étalées dessus. À côté étaient deux grands haut-parleurs avec une boule disco posait dessus.

Pinkie bondit et se retourna vers le grand espace. "Yep ! Et ce soir, on vas être toutes seules ! Ma maman et mon papa ont pris mes petites sœurs pour la nuit. Maud reste juste ici pour s'occuper de moi."

"Pinkie, tu as dix-sept ans. Tu n'a pas besoin..." Sunset cligna des yeux. "Laisse tomber, oui, bien sûr."

La sonnette retentit, et Pinkie bondit et ouvrit la porte. Oz et le Lion Poltron entra avec un sac de couchage sous leurs bras et un sac à dos sur leurs épaules.

"Ah, ça fait combien de temps qu'on a pas eu de soirée pyjama ?" demanda Rainbow. Elle jeta ses affaires dans un coin et se dirigea vers les collations sur la table.

"Une éternité ! C'est pour ça que celle-ci va être super génial !" Pinkie haleta et monta les escalier. "J'ai presque oublié !" Elle réapparut au balcon de l'étage et jeta quelque chose. "Attrape, Sunset !"

Sunset mit rapidement ses main en avant et le rattrapa. Après un examen approfondi, elle découvrit que c'était un sac de couchage plutôt poussiéreux. Et...

Qui était rose.

Elle tira la langue et le jeta dans le coin à côté des affaires de Rainbow et Fluttershy. "Merci, Pinkie," dit-elle à contrecœur.

Rarity les rejoignit peu après, suivie d'Applejack accompagné d'une tarte, et enfin Twilight qui était venu avec Spike blotti dans ses bras. Rarity avait instantanément jaillit sur lui, et arracha pratiquement le chien de Twilight.

Ça n'avait absolument pas l'air de déranger Spike.

Tout le monde attrapa une bouchée des collations puis sortit des taies d'oreillers et des lampes torches avant de se mettre en ligne devant l'entrée. Pinkie était en tête et reprit son expression sérieuse.

"Très bien, mesdames ! C'est de nouveau cette période de l'année. Le seule jour où nous bravons les horreurs de la nuit à la recherche des friandises sucrées du quartier ! Ce sera un voyage périlleux et sombre. Rempli d'horreurs innommable. Grouillant de cauchemars. Débordant de– "

"Pinkie, si tu ne te dépêche pas, on va avoir moins de bonbons !" dit Rainbow, qui tapait du pied d'un air mécontent.

"Oups, désolé ! Alors, allons à la chasse !" Elle ouvrit la porte et pointa devant elle avec son sceptre. "En avant, marche !"

Elles sortirent dans le crépuscule, leurs ombres s'allongeaient avec les derniers rayons du soleil. Sunset sortit de la maison et vit une citrouille-lanterne miniature qui se balançait devant son visage.

"Tiens, Sunset !" Pinkie secoua le récipient en plastique. "Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir avoir des bonbons, aussi !"

"Pinkie, je ne veux pas de bonbons. Je te l'ai déjà dit."

Pinkie secoua à nouveau la citrouille. "Tu sais que tu en veux !"

Sunset lui arracha la poignée des mains. "Une maison."

Satisfaite, Pinkie sauta en avant de la ligne et chanta :  _ " _ _ Ease on down, ease on down the road! Come on, now! Ease on down, ease on down the road…" _

Même si elle secoua la tête en signe d'incrédulité, Sunset sentit les coins de sa bouche se contracter.

******

Une maison était rapidement devenue trois, puis cinq, puis dix. C'était seulement parce qu'à chaque fois qu'elles étaient allés jusqu'à la porte, l'une d'elle fit en sorte d'entraîner Sunset avec eux, et l'empêchait de se cacher dans les ombres. Elle était surprise de la rapidité avec lequel son seau de bonbon se remplissait. Là encore, personne ne semblait particulièrement avare sur les bonbons.

Au moment où elles en avaient terminer avec le premier pâté de maison, la nuit était complètement tombée, et les rues avaient été laissé aux grands enfants et aux adolescents chahuteurs. Rires, cris de peur et plaisir imprégnaient l'air. Des lampes torches et même quelques cierges illuminaient les rues beaucoup mieux que la plupart des lampadaires.

Mythes, monstres, vampires, fantômes, héros et vilains défilèrent dans la rue avec des sacs de bonbons à la main. Au court de leur périple, les filles des Sept Spectaculaires croisèrent beaucoup de leurs camarades de classe. Colgate était déguisée en la Fée des Dents, Roseluck était en Méduse. Elles croisèrent même Derpy, qui portait des vêtements en lambeaux et un sac en papier sur la tête.

"Je suis une clocharde !" dit-elle gaiement.

Après ce que Sunset estima être leur vingtième maison, elle commença à distribuer discrètement certains de ses bonbons dans d'autre sacs. Son propre seau commençait à être vraiment lourd. Elle n'avait jamais goutté les bonbons de ce monde avant, alors à quelques reprises, elle en dégusta quelqu'un. À sa surprise, elle trouva que les acides au citron était délicieusement savoureux.

Elles s'arrêtèrent devant la maison suivante, qui était décorée avec une chaîne de lumière oranges dans les buissons. Sunset n'était pas sûr dû à l'obscurité, mais la maison lui semblait familier...

Quelque chose poussa son épaule. "Allez, Bûcheronne en Fer Blanc ! Tu sonne cette fois !" encouragea Pinkie.

"Dois-je vraiment le faire ?"

"Ça fait partie de l'expérience, ma chérie. Soit bonne joueuse." encouragea Rarity.

Sunset soupira et marcha vers l'entrée, tout le monde la suivit juste derrière. Elle sonna à la porte, tint son seau en avant et baissa la tête dans son embarra. "Des bonbons ou un sort," murmura-t-elle quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

"...Sunset ?"

Elle leva la tête à la voix familière et plissa les yeux. "Oh, génial, c'est toi."  _ Bon sang, comment n'ai-je pas pu reconnaître sa maison ? Je suis venu ici des centaines de fois ! _

"Oups. C'est gênant," murmura Pinkie derrière.

Flash regarda Sunset avec une quantité égale de mécontentement. "Je pensais que tu ne fêtais pas Halloween."

"J'ai le droit de changer d'avis," dit froidement Sunset.

Flash détourna les yeux, et laissa tomber un seul bonbon dans son seau. "Eh bien... ton costume est... bien."

"Merci."

Ils étaient tous deux congelés dans leurs positions. Sunset le foudroya du regard aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, pendant que Flash regarda dans une autre direction avec un visage stoïque. Sunset résista à l'envie de lui donner un bon coup de pied dans les tibias, et piétina en direction de la route, alors que les autres s'alignèrent pour recevoir des bonbons.

De retour au trottoir, elle pêcha dans son seau un autre bonbon acide. Elle prit la boule jaune, la mit dans sa bouche, et la serra entre ses molaires quand elle écoutait Flash avoir une conversation agréable avec les autres filles.

"Joyeux Halloween, Flash !" salua Pinkie une minute plus tard alors qu'elle approcha de Sunset.

Sunset pointa un doigt vers elle. "Tu l'as fait exprès."

Pinkie leva les mains en défense. "Non, honnêtement. J'avais oublié que c'était la maison de Flash."

Sunset plissa son visage, et pas à cause du goût acide de son bonbon. "Peu importe, allons-y."

Les Sept Spectaculaires poursuivirent leur marche, et rencontrèrent plus de visages familiers. Elle avaient même fait un arrêt à la maison de Cheerilee, où elles avaient reçu à la fois un quiz surprise de fête et des friandises surdimensionnés.

"Passez un bon moment, les filles ! Et ne rentrer pas trop tard !" appela-t-elle après eux.

Alors qu'elles marchèrent dans la rue, Twilight s'approcha de Sunset qui était à la traîne derrière. "Allez, Sunset, tu ne vas pas laisser Flash ruiner ta nuit, si ?"

"Non, bien sûr que non !" dit sèchement Sunset. Elle croisa les bras et donna un regard béat à Twilight. "Et tu peux parler. Qui essayait désespérément d'éviter un rancard avec lui ?"

Twilight ferma sa bouche et devint rouge vif. "C'est petit," murmura-t-elle.

Sunset rit, elle se sentait déjà mieux. Peut-être que ce n'était pas gentil, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Une partie d'elle avait toujours apprécié de voir Twilight se tortiller.

Un cri perça le voile de la nuit, et le cortège d'amies s'arrêta à ce que Sunset évolua rapidement comme étant une maison hantée. Des pierres tombales et des morceaux de corps en décomposition jonchaient la cour avant. Des toiles d'araignées revêtirent la porte ouverte, où une brume et une lumière pâle se déversèrent à l'extérieure.

Derrière le rideau qui couvrait le garage ouvert, un jeune garçon déguisé en chevalier cria et avait l'air au bord des larmes.

"Wow," dit Rainbow, qui essayer de repoussait Fluttershy, accrochée à elle. "C'est une maison plutôt effrayante."

"C'est censé être la maison la plus effrayante de tout ce côté du Parc de Canterlot !" affirma Pinkie. "Mais, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait de super bon bonbon à l'intérieur pour ceux qui était assez courageux pour entrer."

Applejack leva un sourcil. "T'as  _ entendu _ dire ?"

Pinkie frotta le côté de sa tête avec son sceptre. "J'ai, euh... en fait jamais essayé de vérifié si les rumeurs étaient vraies." sourit-elle d'un air penaud.

"Qu'est-il arrivé à 'ricaner aux fantômes' ?" demanda Rainbow, enfin débarrassée de Fluttershy.

"Mmmf mmph mmf," dit Pinkie, la bouche pleine de bonbons.

"Oh, allez. Elle n'est pas si effrayante," dit Sunset.

"Vraiment ?" Rainbow la regarda avec une étincelle de défi dans les yeux. "Je te mets au défi d'y entrer. Seule."

Tout le monde haleta.

Sunset haussa les épaules. "D'accord."

Tout le monde haleta de nouveau.

"Sunset, tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ?" demanda Twilight, après avoir saisit sa manche.

"Oui, c'est juste une stupide maison." Elle libéra son bras. "J'en serai sortit en moins de deux, ça va être du gâteau." Elle se rapprocha de la porte d'entrée ouverte et respira profondément. À l'intérieur, elle pouvait entendre des gémissements et des cris de mort-vivants.

"T-tu peux le faire, Sunset !" acclama Fluttershy.

Sunset se prépara et rentra à l'intérieur. Elle était rapidement avalée par le brouillard, des gloussements l'entourèrent de tous les côtés pendant qu'elle avança dans l'étroit couloir qui avait été installé. Quand elle tourna à l'angle, une série de têtes coupées qui pendaient à des cordes tombèrent en face d'elle.

Elle tressaillit, mais se reprit rapidement. "Ça ne fait pas peur. C'est tout simplement dégoûtant." Elle se baissa et passa sous eux dans une salle où plus de cadavres jonchaient le sol. La pièce était aussi froide que l'extérieure et sentait horriblement mauvais.

_ Bon, je reconnais, les effets sont plutôt bien fait. _

Quelque chose attrapa la cheville de Sunset qui en sursauta, au point de faire presque perdre prise à la main accrochée à elle. Le cadavre la lâcha et se releva lentement, les autres firent d'eux-même et entourèrent Sunset.

Sunset avala la boule dans sa gorge et plongea à travers une petite ouverture avant de courir dans le prochain couloir, les gémissements de zombies n'étaient pas loin derrière. Sunset lâcha un petit cri quand un groupe de chauves-souris robotisées s'abattit devant elle et pépia bruyamment.

Elle arriva à un croisement avec une flèche qui lui indiquait d'aller à gauche. Quand elle regarda de l'autre sens, elle comprit rapidement pourquoi. Un zombie avec un masque trébucha vers elle, alors qu'il démarrait sa tronçonneuse.

Avec un petit : "Eeep !" Sunset couru dans le couloir adjacent, alors que son cœur commençait à battre du tambour dans sa poitrine.  _ Je n'ai pas peur ! Je n'ai pas peur ! Je n'ai pas... Attend une seconde, cette tronçonneuse n'a même pas de pointes ! _ Elle ralentit quand elle entra dans une pièce sombre. La tronçonneuse et le zombie gémissant disparut derrière elle, et la laissait seule dans l'abîme noir.

Sunset plissa les yeux, elle était tout juste capable de voir un bol d'argent en face d'elle qui avait des emballages colorés dedans. Elle sourit et marcha à travers la pièce. _ Jackpot. je vais en récupérer quelqu'un pour les filles et partir. _

Un bruit sourd perturba le silence et hérissa les cheveux de Sunset.  _ Bien sûr. Ça ne vas jamais être si facile. _

Il eut un éclair de lumière avant que la salle retombe dans le noir. Mais pendant se bref instant, Sunset put voir une silhouette. La lumière s'alluma brièvement de nouveau, et il apparut plus proche que la dernier fois, suffisamment pour que Sunset puisse discerner la plupart de ces caractéristiques. Il était anormalement grand, et portait à ce qui ressemblait à un costume d'homme d'affaire. Quand les lumières clignèrent une troisième fois, Sunset sursauta, pas seulement à cause du fait qu'il s'était encore rapprocher, mais parce qu'elle avait discerné un détail notable sur lui :

Il n'avait pas de visage.

Sunset courut en longeant les murs, alors qu'elle tourna au coin, un autre apparut juste en face d'elle. Elle partit vers le bol de bonbon, et se figea dans son élan quand elle vit ce qui se tenait en face de celui-ci.

Ses cheveux flottaient comme le feu et sa courte robe était soufflé dans un vent inexistant. Elle étendit ses ailes de chauves-souris, voilant le bol de bonbons de la vue, et sourit diaboliquement de toute ses dents pointues à Sunset. Lentement, elle tendit une griffe rouge vers elle.

Le cœur de Sunset s'était presque arrêté à la vue du démon. Pourtant, quand les lumières clignèrent de nouveau, elle avait disparu sans laisser de trace. Sunset tremblait et avait les bras enroulés autour d'elle. Elle se rappela où elle était lorsque que les lumières s'allumèrent brièvement et vit la proximité qu'avait atteint le monstre sans visage. Elle ne le craignait pas, mais elle en avait assez de ce lieu. Elle courut en avant, saisit une poignée de bonbons puis partit vers la sortit, franchisa le rideau du garage et trébucha à l'extérieure.

"Whouhouu ! Elle l'a fait !"

Sunset reprit rapidement une expression neutre alors que les six filles et le chien coururent vers elle. Elle se redressa, tendit la main, et montra ses prix sucrés. "V-vous voyez ? C'était du gâteau."

"Je n'arrive pas a croire que tu es réussi à traverser cette maison," dit Rainbow, alors qu'elle prit un bonbon et le mit dans son sac. "On n'a même pas entendu crier."

"Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas si effrayant." Sunset distribua ses bonbons, alors qu'elle veillait à ne pas établir de contact visuel avec quiconque pendant que son cœur continua à battre de façon erratique dans sa poitrine.

******

Deux pâté de maisons et une vingtaine d'habitation plus tard, les Sept Spectaculaires étaient assises dans le salon de Pinkie, avec des montagnes de bonbons en face d'eux. Elles troquèrent et négocièrent leur butin, pendant qu'elles mangèrent les sucreries ou la pizza fournie.

À la fin des négociations, Sunset avait accumulé un tas de différents bonbons acidulés et quelques sucrés qu'elle trouvait bon. Elle les mit dans son sac à dos, et sentit un changement notable de poids.

Lorsque le plancher était débarrasser des bonbons, Pinkie courut et éteignit toute les lumières sauf une, qui frappait directement la boule disco et jeta des taches luminescentes à travers la pièce. De la musique retentissait des haut-parleurs quand Pinkie cria : "Whouuhouu !  _ Soirée dansante !" _ Elle se précipita au milieu du salon, accompagnée par la plupart des autres et même Spike qui s'élança entre leurs talons.

Sunset se dirigea vers la table de collation, et les regarda danser ridiculement alors qu'elle se versa une tasse de punch.

"Tu ne vas pas te joindre à eux ?" demanda Twilight, qui s'était matérialisée à côté d'elle.

"Nope." Sunset prit une gorgée de sa tasse. "Je ne danse pas."

"Ouais. Je ne suis pas une très bonne danseuse non plus."

Sunset grogna. "De ce que j'ai entendu, l'autre Twilight n'est pas mieux."

"Oh... J'imagine que c'est autre chose que nous avons en commun."

Sunset vit le visage abattu qu'avait Twilight et se réprimanda mentalement. "Je suis désolée, Twilight. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te comparer à elle."

Twilight soupira. "C'est rien. Je doit être juste trop sensible. Ce n'est pas sa faute si nous sommes... des jumeaux dimensionnelles est une bonne façon de le décrire ?"

"Je ne sais pas." Sunset vida le reste de son verre. "Mais je sais ceci : malgré toute les choses  _ étonnantes  _ qu'elle peut faire, je suis sûr, qu'elle ne peut pas jouer du violon aussi bien que toi." Sunset ricana quand Twilight rougit, elle se demandait combien de fois elle pouvait la faire rougir en une seule journée.

"Tu le penses vraiment ?"

"Bien sûr. Je n'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un– attend, je ne t'ai pas déjà complimenté ?"

Twilight sourit. "Si. Mais ça signifie beaucoup venant de toi. J'ai remarqué que tu as tendance à... ne pas aimer presque tout."

Sunset souleva une main en signe d'objection. "Ce n'est pas... attend... hein, peut-être que tu as raison."

Pinkie tendit les mains et saisit les deux filles par les poignets. "Aller, ne restaient pas là ! Venez danser !"

"Pinkie, attend !" Elles essayèrent toute deux de protestées alors qu'elles étaient traînées sur la piste de danse.

Sunset s'était retrouver dans un tourbillon de corps en mouvement, et était tirée en arrière dès qu'elle essayait de filer. Elle cessa finalement de résister et se rendit à la musque. Elle se déplaça et se balança en même temps que tout le monde. Et à sa grande surprise, elle découvrit qu'elle appréciait ça.

******

Après une longue heure de danse, les filles s'étaient assises en cercle, avec un plat à tarte vide en face d'eux. Pinkie vibrait pratiquement contre le sol avec tout le sucre qu'elle avait mangé jusqu'à présent.

"Sunset, Sunset, Sunset, Sunset, Sunset, Sunset– "

"Pinkie !"

"Action ou vérité ?"

Sunset roula des yeux. "Tu as osé me demander de volé quelqu'un des soutifs de Maud la dernière fois, donc je vais prendre vérité."

"D'aaaaaacord, alors. Hmmm... Oh ! Tu te souvint quand tu as dit qu'il ne fallait pas poser de question sur Equestria ?"

"Oui." Sunset écarquilla les yeux. "Attend, tu te souvint de ça, mais tu ne peut pas te souvenir de la simple règle de  _ ne pas me toucher ?" _

"Alors, dit nous quelque chose sur Equestria ! Ooh, ooh, parle-nous de votre version d'Halloween !"

Il eut un murmure excité d'approbation, et Sunset s'affala et bouda. "Très bien. Stupide jeu." Elle se redressa et s'installa confortablement. "Ahem. Très bien, alors– "

"Non, non, non ! Tu dois la raconter comme une histoire effrayante !" Pinkie se leva et éteignit la dernière lumière avant de lancer une lampe torche à Sunset. "Voilà, maintenant tu as la bonne ambiance !"

"Pinkie je ne suis pas– "

"S'il te pl aaaaaaaaîîîîîtts?"

Sunset alluma la lampe troche et la mit sous son visage.  _ Je me vengerai pour ça. _ "Il y a très, très longtemps..." commença-t-elle avec une voix basse et mystérieuse. "Il y avait deux sœur royales qui gouvernées le pays d'Equestria en harmonie. La sœur aînée souleva le soleil, tandis que la plus jeune souleva la lune– "

"Attend une minute," intervint Twilight. "Elle  _ soulevèrent _ le soleil et la lune ? Même avec la magie c'est totalement impossible !"

"Je raconte une histoire," continua Sunset avec une voix sinistre. "Ne m'interrompe pas !"

"Oui... désolé."

"Quoi qu'il en soit, les sœurs soulevèrent le soleil et la lune – parce que la magie fonctionne comme ça – et l'équilibre fut maintenu en Equestria pendant de nombreuses générations. Elles sont immortels," ajouta Sunset quand Twilight leva la main. "Mais, aux fils des ans, la plus jeune sœur remarqua que les poneys jouaient la journée tandis qu'ils dormaient pendant sa nuit. Elle commençait à se sentir inappréciée."

"Un matin, alors qu'il était temps de lever le soleil, la sœur cadette refusa d'abaisser sa lune, et affirma que sa belle nuit durera pour toujours !" Sunset éteignit la lampe de torche, et plongea la salle dans le noir. "Avec la puissance des ténèbres, elle était devenue une jument terrifiante connue sous le nom de Nightmare Moon !"

Elle ralluma sa lame torche, alors qu'elle était juste en face de Fluttershy, qui tomba en arrière avec un fort : "Eeep !"

Sunset sourit méchamment. "Sa sœur aînée essaya de la raisonner, mais la sœur cadette refusa. N'aillant pas le choix, la sœur aînée était contrainte d'utiliser les Éléments d'Harmonie pour bannir sa seule famille dans le cœur de la lune !" Sunset reteignit sa lampe torche.

"Mais certains disent... que pas tout d'elle était allée dans sa prison. L'ombre de Nightmare Moon resta hanter la terre, à la recherche de poneys à grignoter." Elle se glissa avec des mouvement félin et passa un doigt dans le dos de Pinkie, puis la regarda sursauter. "On dit que dans le milieu de la nuit, elle erre dans la ville et engloutit des petits poulains si elle ne reçoit pas une offrande de quelque chose de sucrés. Si elle n'es pas satisfaite..." Sunset se pencha à côté de l'oreille de Twilight.  _ "Elle vous mange !" _

"Aaahhh!" sursauta Twilight, et jeta Spike en l'air. Il atterrit, heureusement, en toute sécurité sur les genoux de Rarity.

Sunset tomba au sol, alors qu'elle tenait ses côtes. "J'ai eu tort ! C'était géniale ! Vous auriez dû voir vos tête !" rit-elle. "Et voilà pourquoi nous avons Nightmare Night. Nous offrons des bonbons si nous ne voulons pas que Nightmare Moon vienne nous manger."

"Psssh, ce n'était pas si effrayant," dit Rainbow qui encore une fois essayait de repousser Fluttershy, accrochée à sa taille. La goutte de sueur sur son visage dit à Sunset le contraire, mais elle était trop contente pour commenter.

"Tu plaisante ? C'était une _bonne_ histoire effrayante !" dit Pinkie du balcon du premier étage. "Bien jouée, Sunset ! Oh, et c'est ton tour !"

Sunset se rassit dans le cercle. Avec toute l'excitation, elle avait oublié qu'elles jouait à action ou vérité. "Hmm... oui, donc. Rarity, action ou vérité ?"

Rarity tapota un doigt contre sa joue. "Je me sens courageuse. Action."

Sunset se frotta les mains malicieusement, et pointa Spike. "Je te met au défi de laisser Spike te donner un gros bisous, baveux sur les lèvres."

"Quoi ? M-mais..." Rarity regarda Spike, qui choisi le bon moment pour lui léché le ventre. "Ce n'est... pas sain."

"En fait, la bouche des chiens sont censés être plus propre que celle des humains," informa Twilight.

"J'en doute sérieusement," grommela Rarity. Elle leva Spike à bout de bras. "Bon d'accord. Mais... ne te fait pas des idées, tombeur."

Spike remua la queue.

Rarity plissa ses lèvres et mit Spike à proximité. Spike se pencha immédiatement et lécha avec ferveur chaque centimètres de son visage qu'il avait à porter.

"Ack ! Belgh, pbbbbtt ! Il est entré dans ma bouche !"

Sunset et les filles éclatèrent de rire quand Rarity courut vers le bol de punch pour se rincer la bouche.

"Oui, oui," dit-elle amèrement, après avoir recrachée dans sa tasse, "riaient à mes dépens. Mais c'est à mon tour maintenant. Twilight ! Action ou vérité ?"

Twilight prit un Spike à l'air satisfait dans ses bras et lui caressa la tête. "Action."

"Mince. Pourquoi continue-tu à prendre que des actions ?" grogna Rarity

"Oh, pour rien," répondit Twilight.

"Eh bien, je te défie de nous dire pour qui tu as le béguin !"

Twilight plissa les yeux. "Ce n'est pas une action. Ça compte comme une vérité."

"Non."

"Si."

"Non."

"Si !"

Le son des marches grinçantes mit fin à leur dispute, tout le monde tourna leur attention à la silhouette qui approchait dans l'obscurité.

Maud alluma la lumière et cligna des yeux. "Puis-je récupérer mes soutiens-gorges maintenant ?"

******

Après que Maud avait récupéré ses affaires, Twilight demanda de mettre fin au jeu d'action ou vérité, et suggéra de jouer à un jeu amusant comme le Monopoly à la place. Sunset avait accepté seulement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre Twilight et Rarity se disputer encore.

Le jeu lui-même avait duré une heure, et se termina quand Sunset fit faillite et que Pinkie posséda tout sur la carte.

"C'est à moi ! Tout est à moi!" ricana Pinkie d'un air maniaque, alors qu'elle réunit l'argent avant de le jeta en l'air. "Vive la Reine des Croquignons ! Ahahahahah !"

Sunset s'affala dans son siège. "La prochaine fois, nous jouerons à Risk."

Pendant que Pinkie se roula sur un tas de faux billets, tout le monde décida qu'il était temps d'aller au lit. Elles déroulèrent leurs sacs de couchage dans un cercle, avec Sunset entre Rarity et Twilight, principalement pour les empêcher de se battre à nouveau.

Pinkie était assise sur son sac de couchage, les bras croisés alors qu'elle boudait. "Comment vous pouvez vous couchez à un moment pareil, les filles ?"

"Pinkie," dit Rainbow, alors qu'elle revenait après s'être changer dans la salle de bain, "Il est presque une heure du matin."

"Et ? C'est samedi ! Ce qui veut dire qu'on doit faire la fête, et pas dormir ! Qui est avec moi ? Oh, je sais ! On vas prendre nos lampes troches et jouer à cache-cache à l'extérieure ! Ou, ou, je dois avoir des cartes ! On pourrait jouer au Go Fish ou au Poker ! Aller, qui veut récupéré son argents ? Amenez-vous, la plèbe ! La Reine des Croquignons est prête pour– "

Sunset leva les yeux de son oreiller pour voir Pinkie endormir, toujours vêtu de son costume. _Dieu merci. Je craignais qu'elle continue pendant une heure avant de dormir._ Elle et tout le monde se mirent à l'aise dans leurs sacs, alors que Pinkie ronflait dans le bonheur.

Après un soupir relaxant, Sunset reposa sa tête sur son oreiller, et ferma les yeux. Dans l'ensemble, elle avait effectivement passé une bonne journée. Autant elle aurait nié à un moment, que sortir avec ces filles était assez amusant. Autant c'était certainement mieux que de rester assise dans une usine toute la journée.

******

_ Le froid de la peur mordait la peau de Sunset, elle pouvait voir son souffle à chaque bouffée d'air, qu'elle dégageait pendant qu'elle courrait. _

_ Courait. Pourquoi courait-elle toujours ? _

_ Elle trébucha presque alors qu'elle tourna brusquement à l'angle. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de tomber. Pas si elle ne voulait pas se faire prendre. Elle arracha les toiles d'araignées et évita les longues branches difformes qui essayait de l'attraper, pendant qu'elle continua à courir dans le couloir brumeux. _

_ Derrière elle, Sunset pouvait entendre gémir et trébucher, de plus en plus proche. Mixer au gémissement était le bruit d'un battements d'ailes. _

_ "Viens jouer avec moi, Sunset. Je serai ta meilleur amie..." _

_ "Vas en enfer !" L'air autour de Sunset chauffa à des degrés insupportable. Elle plongea vers la droite, et évita de justesse les flammes hurlantes. Elle roula sur son ventre et se glissa dans un trou abrupte. Elle dégringola alors que des visages familiers apparurent en face d'elle. _

_ Lorsque Sunset rouvrit les yeux, elle se tenait dans une prairie herbeuse. Le ciel était un calme bleu infini, et il y avait un magnifique soleil. Une silhouette solitaire se tenait à distance, les bras tendus comme si elle accueillait la chaleur des rayons. _

_ Sunset avança et le ciel s'obscurcit instantanément avec des nuages sombres. Un vent fort se souleva, et déchira des morceaux de roche du sol, mais Sunset et la silhouette resta en place. _

_ Un gloussement se fit entendre derrière Sunset. Elle se retourna et vit une armée d'étudiants zombifiés qui marchait vers elle, conduit par une ombre qui avançait sur le sol. _

_ Sunset se mit à courir désespérément vers la fille au loin, comme si c'était son seul espoir. Quand Sunset se rapprocha, elle reconnut la jupe verte et la chevelure rose. _

_ "Fluttershy !" cria Sunset. _

_ "J'en est tellement assez..." La voix de Fluttershy était douce, pourtant Sunset pouvait l'entendre part dessus tout chœur. "Je veux juste aller dormir... peut-être pour toujours. Pour que personne ne puisse me blesser à nouveau..." _

_ "Non, Fluttershy, ne fait pas ça !" Sunset mit un bras en avant, mais Fluttershy était encore trop loin. _

_ Avec ses bras écartés, Fluttershy sauta de la falaise rocheuse, et tomba dans l'oublie. _

_ Sunset cria, alors qu'elle avait atteint le bord. Elle leva les yeux et vit la pelouse de Canterlot High. Son armée zombifié se tenait devant les décombres qui restaient de l'entrée. Cinq filles s'opposaient à elle alors qu'elle volait avec ses ailes de démon. _

_ "Écarte-toi, Twilight Sparkle ! Tu as été une épine dans mon pied, mais je suis prête à l'oublier si tu t'incline devant moi." siffla Sunset. _

_ "Nous ne nous inclinerons jamais devant toi, monstre !" hurla Twilight. _

_ "Mauvaise réponse !" Sunset leva ses griffes au-dessus de sa tête, et deux boules de feu apparurent. _

Arrête ! Ne leur fait pas de mal, je t'en supplie !_ implora Sunset._

Mais c'est ce que tu voulais, Sunset. Ce que nous voulions. Le pouvoir ! Et maintenant, il est temps de leur montrer qui règne vraiment !

Pas comme ça ! Je... je ne veux plus faire ça désormais !

Aww, quel est le problème, Sunset ? Tu ne veux pas faire du mal à tes amies ? Est-ce que c'est ça ? C'est comme ça que tu les appelle maintenant, non ? Tes _amies ?_

Laisse-les tranquille !

Ahahah ! Misérable mauviette ! Regard ce que je vais faire à tes _amies !_

_ Avec un cri menaçant, Sunset jeta les boules de feu vers les filles, qui se serrèrent et se recroquevillèrent entre-elles. _

Elles vont... Elles vont bien... Harmonie va les protéger...

_ Les boules de feu les heurta dans une explosion de fumées et de flammes. _

Elles s'en sortiront et elle vont m'arrêter maintenant...

_ Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, il ne restait que des cendres... _

C'est dommage. Si elles étaient vraiment tes amies, tu aurais fait quelque chose pour les protéger. J'imagine que nous sommes juste un monstre sans cœur, après tout ! _Sunset jeta sa tête en arrière et rit._

******

Ses yeux s'ouvrit et Sunset se réveilla en sursaut, elle mit une main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier... ou de vomir. Elle était assise dans son sac de couchage, et respirait difficilement. Elle tremblait et était en sueur.

Elle regarda rapidement la pièce, pour vérifier que tout le monde était encore là, profondément endormi. Elles l'étaient toutes, même Spike, dormait appuyé contre le cou de Twilight.

Comme un fantôme, Sunset se leva et se glissa dans la cuisine, à tâtons dans l'obscurité jusqu'à se que ses yeux s'adaptèrent. Elle alla chercher une tasse du buffet et la remplit avec de l'eau du robinet. Quand la tasse était pleine, elle la porta à ses lèvres et avala seulement une gorgée avant que ses mains tremblantes la laissa tomber dans l'évier avec un bruit résonnant. Elle le rattrapa avec sa main pour l'empêcher de faire plus de bruit, mais elle était sûr que le mal était déjà fait.

Elle se blottit contre l'évier, alors qu'elle attendait que quelqu'un vienne et lui demande ce qui se passait. Après plusieurs secondes tendues où personne n'était venue, elle se permit de respirer à nouveau. Ce fut seulement après cela, qu'elle entendit le tapotement doux de pattes sur le sol.

Quelque chose de doux frôla son pied avant que quelque chose d'humide le lécha. "Ugh, Spike !" murmura Sunset avec une voix tremblante. "Retourne te coucher... s'il te plaît."

Spike lâcha un petit aboiement et se frotta affectueusement contre sa jambe.

"A-arrête ! Arrête d'être gentil avec moi !"

"Sunset ?"

L'unique lumière au-dessus de l'évier aveugla momentanément Sunset. Quand elle cligna des yeux pour retirer les tâches de sa vue, elle vit Twilight debout en face d'elle avec une inquiétude curieuse.

"Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air pâle."

"Non, je ne vais pas bien !" Sunset la chassa. "Oublie ça, retourne juste te coucher."

"Mais tu viens de dire que quelque chose ne vas pas. Pourquoi devrais-je te laisser ici ?"

"Parce que..." Sunset se mordit la lèvre, et essayait de retenir ses sanglots. Sa gorge se serra à son hésitation et elle lâcha un cri étranglé : "Parce que je ne mérite pas ta compassion !" Elle se détourna de Twilight et saisit l'évier jusqu'à que ses doigts étaient blancs. "Je ne... je ne mérite pas tout ça..." Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage comme une cascade, ses épaules tremblèrent de la force de ses sanglots qu'elle retenait.

"Sunset," Twilight posa doucement une main sur son dos. "Ce n'est pas vraie. S'il te plaît, parle-moi. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

Sunset retint sa respiration, elle voulait que Twilight s'en aille simplement au lieu de lui révéler des émotions. Mais comme toujours, son enchantement s'était avéré être le plus fort. "Je t'ai dit... à propos de cette nuit... quand je me suis transformer en... en monstre." Sunset ferma les yeux. Elle pouvait sentir la puissance flambée à travers elle. Les griffes, les ailes, le feu, tout cela. "Je n'avais pas prévu ça. Je ne pensais pas que les Éléments me feraient ça. Mais... une partie de moi... a  _ appréciée  _ ça."

Twilight la fixa, ses yeux reflétait la douleur de Sunset. "Vraiment ?"

"Oui... non... oui... je ne sais pas !" Sunset couvrit son visage avec ses mains. "J'étais déchirée entre deux... j'avais tout le pouvoir que j'avais toujours voulu... mais ça faisait tellement mal... et... _je_ ne me contrôlais plus. Je veux dire, je me contrôlais, mais se n'était pas _moi_. C'était comme regarder une pièce que j'avais écrit, mais que tout le monde avait oublié leurs textes et continuaient en improvisant. Mais, je n'essayais pas de m'arrêter. Je voulais voir ce qui se passerait. Je ne _voulai_s pas me contrôler. Agir sous cette impulsion... était..." Sunset secoua sauvagement la tête, alors qu'elle étouffa ses sanglots dans ses mains. Ses jambe la lâcha et elle tomba à genoux, Twilight la rejoignit rapidement alors que Spike continua à l'effleurait tendrement.

"Je fait des cauchemars, Twilight... C'était peu fréquent au début, mais maintenant, c'est tout les soirs ! Je ne peux pas m'endormir et j'ai l'impression de perde la tête ! Je n'arrête pas de voir le démon partout maintenant ! Elle ne veut pas me laisser tranquille ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire... Dois-je encore présenter des excuses ? Je suis désolée, d'accord ? Je suis désolée ! Je suis désolée d'avoir gâché tant d'amitié et d'avoir chassé tout le monde... Je suis désolée d'avoir menacer et fait du chantage... Je suis désolée d'avoir menti et volé... Je suis désolée d'être un monstre..."

"Sunset, tu n'es pas un monstre," affirma fermement Twilight.

Sunset leva finalement la tête. "Je l'ai vu, Twilight. J'ai vu mon cœur. Je n'ai pas choisi d'être le Bûcheron en Fer Blanc pour rien. Il est si sombre... si noir... Je pourrais tout aussi bien ne pas en avoir du tout..."

"Sunset– non, Sunset, regarde-moi." Twilight la saisit pas les épaules. "Écoute-moi, Sunset. Je ne t'ai peut-être pas connu à cette époque où tu as fait toutes ses choses, mais je sais que tu as un cœur– non, cette fois, tu ne m'interrompe  _ pas _ ." 

Étourdie par sa vigueur, Sunset ne pouvait qu'écouter Twilight parler.

"Tout le monde a fait des choses auquel ils ne sont pas fiers. Et bien sûr, tu n'as pas eu une bonne conscience jusqu'à récemment. Mais regarde-toi maintenant, Sunset. Toutes les bonnes choses que tu as faites, tout les amis que tu t'es faits, même ces larmes prouvent que tu veux essayer de changer. Que tu essayes d'être une meilleure personne."

Sunset secoua la tête avec insistance. "Non, non, non. Tout ces choses que j'ai faite... Ce n'est pas... Je ne l'ai pas..." Sunset s'arrêta et réfléchit aux mots de Twilight. Au début, elle voulait effacer toutes ces bonnes actions comme n'étant juste des choses qu'elle avait été forcée de faire à cause de sa pénitence. Mais quand elle y pensait vraiment... Elle n'avait pas été forcé d'être gentille avec Twilight quand elle pleurait dans les toilettes pour fille, ou quand elle pratiquait dans la salle de musique. Et dans les cas où elle avait été forcée de faire quelque chose, personne ne lui avait dit d'en profiter. En fait, que ce soit au Refuge pour Animaux, au centre commercial où même à cette fête, Sunset aurait pu leur donner une vie misérable si elle l'aurait voulu.

Mais elle n'avait pas. Ces trois fois là, elle s'était amusée et s'était comportée convenablement.

Twilight lui sourit, quand elle vit la prise de conscience dans les yeux de Sunset. "Tu voix ? Tu as un cœur, Sunset. Tu as juste besoin de quelques amis pour t'aider à le voir."

_ Amis... _ Sunset se rappela du vœu qu'elle s'était faite. Elle avait décidé de se faire des amis... et était rentré dans une bagarre avec Rainbow moins d'une heure plus tard. Mais Rainbow les avait appelé amies ensuite.

Ce sentiment chaleureux qu'elle avait ressentit pendant le déjeuner... c'était comme ça que l'amitié se sentait ? L'avait-elle sentit avant sans l'avoir remarquée jusqu'à présent ?

"Amis," chuchota Sunset, en sentant le mot sur ses lèvres. Après tout ce temps, c'était toujours bizarre de le dire de manière si authentique. "J'ai des amies..." Elles n'était pas juste 'les filles' ou 'les autres'. Elles étaient ses amies.

Elles étaient les Sept Spectaculaires.

Sunset jeta ses bras autour de Twilight. "J'ai.. j'ai des  _ amies !" _ sanglota-t-elle. "J'en avait pendant tout se temps, mais maintenant, elles sont  _ là ! _ Dans mon cœur ! Je... j'étais seule pendant si longtemps... J'avais oublié quel était ce sentiment chaud. C'est si petit, mais c'est là !"

Twilight retourna l'étreinte, et se pencha sur Sunset. "Et nous serons toujours là, Sunset...  _ Je _ serai toujours là."

"Merci, Twilight." Sunset posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Twilight, ses paupières étaient de plus en plus lourdes. "Je suis encore si fatigué... et j'ai toujours peur."

"Va dormir, Sunset. Je te promet, que tu n'auras pas de cauchemars cette fois."

Une petite idée dansa dans la tête de Sunset. C'était ridicule, et encore. Mais peut-être, juste peut-être, ça pourrait fonctionner. "Twilight... dit 's'il te plaît.'"

"Quoi ?"

Sunset leva la tête. "Demande-moi d'aller dormir et d'avoir un beau rêve... comme si c'était une faveur. S'il te plaît, fait-le pour moi."

Pour la cinquième fois de la journée, Twilight rougit d'un rouge profond. "Euh, d'accord. Sunset, s'il te plaît, vas dormir et rêve de quelque chose de bien ? Comme ça ?"

Sunset sentit son esprit devenir brumeux alors qu'elle s'effondra dans les bras de Twilight. Elle ferma les yeux et sourit avec satisfaction. "Oui. Comme ça..."

******

_ La Bûcheronne en Fer Blanc se tenait debout au côté de ses amies quand elles regardèrent la Méchante Sorcière de l'Ouest. _

_ "Donne-moi ces souliers !" siffla-t-elle à Dorothée. _

_ "Non !" cria Dorothée. Son fidèle chien, Toto, grogna depuis son épaule. _

_ La Méchante Sorcière s'avança et fléchit ses griffes. "Alors je vais les prendre sur toi !" _

_ Le Lion Poltron et l'Épouvantail se placèrent devant Dorothée, leurs bras écartés. "Vous devrez nous passez sur le corps d'abord !" dit le Lion. _

_ "Très bien ! Ça peut facilement se réglé !" Une boule de feu apparue dans la main de la Sorcière qu'elle lança sur les filles. _

_ "À terre !" cria l'Épouvantail, qui mit ses amies au sol. _

_ La Bûcheronne en Fer Blanc se releva en première et vit la Méchante Sorcière faire une autre boule de feu. Pas trop loin d'elle était un seau d'eau discrètement posé. La Bûcheronne en Fer Blanc courut et l'attrapa. "Hé, Sorcière !" _

_ La Méchante Sorcière se retourna "Quoi ? Tu vas encore rester là, en tremblant de peur pendant que j'extermine tes amies ?" _

_ Sunset secoua la tête et regarda le démon dans les yeux. "Non. Parce que je n'ai plus peur de toi." Elle jeta le contenue du seau à la Sorcière et la regarda crier quand elle se  _ _liquéfia_ _ sur le sol. _

_"Noooooon ! Je fond ! Je fond ! Ahhhhhh !"_

_ Dorothée se précipita dans les bras de la Bûcheronne en Fer Blanc. "Tu l'as fait ! Je savais que tu pouvais le faire ! Tu as sauvé tout Oz !" _

_ "Ding dong, la Sorcière est morte. La Sorcière est morte, hourra !" chanta la Reine des Croquignons, qui dansait autour du groupe. _

_ "Très bien, maintenant où est la Magicienne d'Oz ?" demanda la Bûcheronne en Fer Blanc. "Je crois qu'elle doit nous doit certaines choses." _

_ Il y eut une bouffée de fumée arc-en-ciel, et la puissante Oz apparut, et toussait, alors qu'elle essayait de dissipé le nuage. "Ack, trop de poussière magique." Elle regarda l'entièreté de la salle du trône. "Wow ! Vous avez battu la Sorcière ! J'étais sûre que vous alliez perde." _

_ La Bûcheronne en Fer Blanc croisa les bras. "Eh bien, nous avons gagné. Maintenant, remettait-moi le cœur que vous m'avez promis." _

_ "Et j'voudrais un cerveau, s'il vous plaît." demanda l'Épouvantail. _

_ "Et un peu de courage. Euh, si cela ne vous dérange pas..." ajouta le Lion. _

_ Oz se tordit les mains, et de la sueur apparut sur son front. "Euh, oui, à ce sujet... On dirait que je suis à court de magie pour la journée, donc vous devriez revenir plus tard quand je me serait réapprovisionnée." _

_ Dorothée plissa les yeux. "Que voulez-vous dire que vous n'avez plus de magie ? Vous êtes Oz, la Grande et Puissante. Vous pouvez faire quelque chose, non ? Hmm, en fait... si vous pouviez faire quelque chose, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas battu la Sorcière vous-même ?" _

_ "Très bien, d'accord ! Vous m'avez eu !" dit Oz, qui leva les mains. "Je ne suis pas vraiment une magicienne toute-puissante." Elle tendit la main derrière son cou, tira une fermeture éclair, et se révéla être Trixie. "Trixie est juste une magicienne de scène. Une grande et puissante magicienne de scène ! Mais encore, je ne connais que des trucs simples." _

_ Tout le monde la regarda avec la bouche ouverte. "Donc, vous nous avez menti ?" demanda l'Épouvantail. _

_ "Menti est un bien grand mot," dit Trixie, qui tripotait ses doigts. "Trixie pense plus qu'elle..." _

_ "nous a arnaqué ?" accusa rudement Dorothée. _

_ "Eh bien, dit comme ça." _

_ Le Lion retomba sur sa croupe, et avait l'air d'être sur le point de pleurer. "Nous avons donc fait tout cela pour rien ?" _

_ "Bien sûr que non, ma chérie !" chanta une voix céleste. Du plafond descendait la Gentille Fée du Nord, Glinda. "Vous avez contribuer à sauver tout le pays. Rien que cela devrait être félicité." _

_ "Mais Oz nous a menti," dit tristement l'Épouvantail. "Comment on est censés obtenir ce dont nous avons besoin maintenant ?" _

_ "Mes chéries, ne voyez-vous pas ? Vous avez eu tout ce que vous vouliez depuis le début." Elle pointa l'Épouvantail. "Tu as été assez intelligente pour plonger au sol quand la Sorcière t'as attaqué." Elle se tourna vers le Lion. "Tu étais prête à défendre Dorothée de ta vie si il le fallait." Elle regarda enfin la Bûcheronne en Fer Blanc. "Et tu étais prête à t'opposer à elle pour le bien de tes amies." _

_ "Wow, je pense que vous avez raison." dit la Bûcheronne en Fer Blanc. Elle posa une mains sur sa poitrine de métal et pouvait sentir quelque chose battre chaudement à l'intérieur. _

_ "Tu vois ?" Twilight sourit à Sunset. "Je t'avais dit qu'il avait un cœur là-dedans." _

******

Sunset ouvra les yeux, le soleil chaud toucha sa joue. Même avec la somnolence matinale qui assombrissait ses sens, elle pouvait dire que quelque chose était différent. Elle se sentait réellement _ reposée. _ C'était la meilleur nuit qu'elle avait eu depuis des semaines !

Ses yeux se rétrécit à la taille d'une tête d'épingle quand elle réalisa où elle s'était endormie. Son visage était posé contre la poitrine de Twilight tandis que ses bras étaient enroulés autour de sa taille. De même, Twilight se reposait sur le dessus de la tête de Sunset et la tenait près d'elle.

"Gaaaah !" Sunset se repoussa de Twilight et se mit sur ses pieds. "Qu'est-ce que tu faisait ?" demanda Sunset.

Twilight se frotta la tête, après avoir heurté le carrelage. "Je dormais," répondit-elle d'un air fatigué.

"Non ! Je veux dire, pourquoi étions-nous... assises comme ça ?"

"Quoi, tu ne te rappelles pas de la nuit dernière ?"

"Si, bien sûr." Quand elle le dit, les souvenirs de sa rencontre larmoyante avec Twilight refait surface dans son esprit. "Ouais..." Sunset sentit ses propres joues chauffer. " À  propos de ça..."

"C'est bon." dit Twilight, qui avait aussi un rougissement sur son visage. "Je n'en parlerais à personne."

"Merci."

Elles se séparèrent dans la cuisine, et faisaient semblant d'être distraites par des objets divers. Sunset était profondément intéressé par le micro-onde pendant que Twilight se concentra sur la machine à café.

"Alors..." Twilight rompit le silence. "As-tu fait un beau rêve ?"

"Ouais... c'était le meilleur que j'ai eu depuis longtemps."

"C'est bien."

"...Hum, nous devrions retourner dans l'autre pièce. Tu sais, avant que quelqu'un se fasse des idées."

Twilight rit et tira sur sa queue de cheval. "Ouais. Nous ne voudrions certainement pas que sa arrive. Ahah..."

Sunset mena Twilight vers le salon, et s'arrêta quand elle vit que tout le monde dormait encore. Elle se retourna et donna à Twilight un câlin de plus. "Merci."

Twilight était prise au dépourvu, mais récupéra rapidement avant de dire : "Je t'en prie."

******

Maud regardait le spectacle de son siège de la table de la cuisine. Elle cligna des yeux, alors qu'elle mâchait lentement ses céréales.

"Quelle intéressante démonstration d'affection."


	18. Étape 18 : La Déesse de l'Amour et de la Fortune

_Étape 18 : La Déesse de l'Amour et de la Fortune_

Un doigt délicat tapota le microphone, envoyant un retour clair à travers le casque posé sur les mèches de cheveux rose, pourpre et or. Du coin  de l'œil, elle vit l'écran 'On Air' passer au vert et elle frappa dans ses mains, avec un sourire.

Cela avait toujours été le meilleur moment de sa journée.

"Bonjour, Canterlot !" Sa chaude et joyeuse voix fit écho dans toutes les radios de la ville, captivant tous ceux qui l'écoutaient. Tendre, passionnée et toujours optimiste, elle pouvait faire fondre n'importe quel homme. "C'est votre Mi Amore du Matin !" gloussa Cadence, qui écarta ses longues mèches de ses yeux. "Oh, mais aujourd'hui c'est dimanche, n'est-ce pas ? Ouaip, vous savez ce que ça veux dire ? Je serai avec vous toute la journée, à diffuser vos chansons d'amours préférées et comme toujours, je vous donnerai mes meilleurs conseils de relations. Alors accrochez-vous, Canterlot ! Aller voir votre être cher et dite-lui à quel point vous l'aimez ! Je serai de retour dans peu de temps pour répondre à quelques questions, alors préparez votre téléphone ! En attendant, voici quelques vieux hits d'amours pour commencer votre journée."

Cadence glissa avec sa chaise à roulettes vers un grand tableau de commande, appuya sur quelques interrupteurs et écouta la musique qui commençait à jouer dans son casque. Avec un grand sourire, elle donna un pouce levé à travers la vitre de la salle de contrôle et fit signe à son visiteur de venir à l'intérieur.

Twilight ouvra la porte alors que le signale vert s'éteignit à nouveau et courut pour donner à Cadence un câlin.

"Twilight, chérie ! Comment vas-tu ?" demanda Cadence, alors qu'elle la serra fort dans ses bras. "Et petite idiote ! Tu sais bien que tu n'as pas à demander pour venir au studio."

Twilight s'éloigna et sourit d'un air penaud. "Désolée. Je ne voulais pas venir sans prévenir. Je sais que tu peux être très occupée parfois."

"Je ne suis jamais trop occupée pour toi, nous sommes pratiquement de la même famille après tout." Cadence se rassit dans son fauteuil confortable, puis prit sa tasse de café. "Mais je dois admettre que j'ai été surprise quand tu m'as appelé hier. Quoi que tu as à me dire, tu aurais pu simplement attendre que Shining m'invite pour le dîner," dit-elle avec un rire doux. Cadence visitait tant de fois la famille Sparkle, qu'ils lui avaient mit une chaise permanente à la table de la salle à manger.

Un sourire sincère orna les lèvres de Twilight. "Je sais. Mais je voulais avoir une conversation plus... privée. Juste entre nous deux."

Cadence abaissa sa tasse, un foncement de sourcils préoccupée assombrit ses traits normalement radiants. Twilight n'était presque jamais venu d'emblée avec quoi que ce soit. Cadence pouvait se rappeler d'avoir à s'asseoir pendant une heure à côté du lit de Twilight, alors qu'elle se cachait en dessous, et qu'elle refusait de dire pourquoi elle était bouleversée. "Tout va bien, Twilight ? Tu n'as pas d'ennuis, non ?"

"Oh non, rien de ce genre." Twilight tira une chaise, s'assit et tournoya un doigt dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle regardait la régie son. "C'est juste que... eh bien..."

Cadence la regarda pensivement. Elle se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise, alors qu'elle analysa attentivement les gestes de Twilight.  _Toujours la même._ Elle devra le faire gentiment et lentement. "D'accord, nous allons commencer par quelque chose de simple. Comment se passe l'école ?"

Twilight se redressa. "Oh, l'école se passe très bien ! J'ai reçu un A+ à mon dernier contrôle d'histoire ! Et le professeur de musique m'a recommander au près de l'orchestre de l'école !"

"C'est bon à entendre ! Je suis heureuse que ça ce passe bien pour toi après le déménagement. Maintenant, dit m'en plus sur tes nouvelles amies." Cadence avait été ravi quand Twilight lui avait dit qu'elle s'était faite non pas une, mais tout un groupe d'amies.

"Oh, eh bien il y a Rainbow Dash : elle est une athlète et joue dans la plupart des équipes de l'école. Elle est un peu arrogante, mais elle a bon cœur. Ensuite, il y a Fluttershy : elle est la plus gentille fille que tu puisse rencontrer mais elle est super timide. Et Rarity, elle aime la mode, mais je pense qu'elle est un peu une commère. Applejack veille toujours sur moi et sait garder la cohésion du groupe. Pinkie est... bien... je ne sais pas vraiment comment la décrire. Elle est juste... Pinkie Pie. Et puis il y a Sunset Shimmer... elle est... euh..."

Cadence haussa un sourcil et pressa le bout de ses doigts contre eux. _Bonjour. Avons-nous trouvé le centre de la conversation d'aujourd'hui ?_ Elle regarda les joues rouges de Twilight. _Pourrait-elle être... ?_

"Mais, ouais," passa rapidement Twilight, "ce sont mes amies ! Elles sont vraiment génial. Je ne me suis jamais autant amusé avant."

_Hmm, elle l'évite toujours. Je vais juste l'introduire délicatement._ "Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi, Twilight, elles ont toutes l'air merveilleuse. Alors, comment était cette soirée pyjama, l'autre jour ?"

"C'était génial," répondit Twilight, avec un regard tendre dans ses yeux. "Nous sommes allés à une chasse au bonbon et nous sommes revenues avec beaucoup de bonbons, puis nous avons dansé. Je n'aimais pas au début, mais je me suis un peu laisser emporter sur la fin. Et personne ne s'était moquée de moi... du moins, je ne croie pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, après nous avons joué à action ou vérité et Sunset a racontée une bonne histoire effrayante." Twilight mit sa main devant sa bouche quand elle commença à rire. "Et puis, elle à défier Rarity de laisser Spike l'embrasser ! C'était tellement drôle ! J'aurais aimé que tu voies ça !"

Cadence hocha la tête, son cœur se réchauffa à la vue de Twilight qui riait réellement. Twilight s'était vraiment sentit désemparée quand elle avait dû quitter sa seule amie. Mais avec tous ses nouvelles amies maintenant... Cadence n'avait pas vu Twilight si heureuse depuis longtemps.

"... et puis nous avons joué au Monopoly, mais Pinkie nous a très rapidement battu. Je ne sais toujours pas comment elle a fait. Et puis nous sommes allés au lit et... voilà, c'est tout."

Il y eut encore cette hésitation. Cadence fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle savait qu'elle se rapprochait, mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas l'achever. Pas sans se battre.

"Cadence, ça repart." dit une voix dans ses oreilles.

Cadence se redressa et ajusta son siège. "Une seconde, Twilight." Elle remit correctement son casque et se pencha vers le micro, avant de le mettre en marche dés que le panneau 'On Air' se ralluma.

"Bien, tous les amoureux là-bas. Vous avez besoin de conseils sur votre relation ? Vous essayer d'attirer l'attention de quelqu'un ? Mi Amore vous écoute . N'oubliez pas, vous resterez anonyme, alors ne soyez pas timide. Si c'est l'amour que vous voulez, je suis celle qui vous faut."

Une petite ampoule commença à clignoter et Cadence appuya sur le bouton en dessous. "Vous êtes avec Mi Amore, comment puis-je vous aider ?"

"Hum, salut, Mi Amore," crépita une voix nerveuse sur le haut-parleur.

"Flash ?" murmura Twilight.

Cadence mit un doigt sur ses lèvres pendant que Flash continua à parler.

"Alors, il y a cette fille que j'aime un peu, mais elle... me rappelle beaucoup une _autre_ fille que j'aimais, et je croie qu'elle le sait. Mais, je veux encore essayer de la connaître, vous savez ? Que dois-je faire ?"

"Eh bien, mon chou..." Cadence regarda Twilight, qui recourut encore à jouer avec ses cheveux. "Commencer simplement en bon amis. La base de toute bonne relation est l'amitié. Si vous voulez la connaître, parler-lui simplement, même si elle avec ses amis. En fait, c'est préférable, vous ne la  métrerait pas mal à l'aise ainsi."

"Je pense que je peux faire ça. Merci Mi Amore." La voix raccrocha et Cadence relâcha le bouton. "Très bien alors, auditeur suivant, s'il vous plaît."

Elle continua cela pendant dix minutes avant de promettre de revenir dans une heure. Dans l'intervalle, elle établit une liste de lecture pour la prochaine vague de chansons d'amour et tourna son attention vers Twilight.

"Alors... Flash ?"

Twilight secoua la tête. "C'est... compliqué. Mais je ne l'aime pas comme ça ! S'il veut être amis, pourquoi pas, mais... rien d'autre."

"Très bien, très bien, calme-toi, Twi. Je te croie," dit doucement Cadence.

"Désolée." Twilight prit une profonde inspiration puis expira. "C'est juste que, toutes mes amies n'arrêtent pas de dire que je l'aime, mais..."

"Tu aime quelqu'un d'autre ?"

Twilight s'enfonça dans son siège, et baissa les yeux. "Peut-être un peu..."

Cadence tendit le bras et lui prit sa main. "Twilight, être amoureuse est une chose merveilleuse ! Oui, c'est effrayant et dangereux, mais la récompense en vaut _vraiment_ la peine. Découvrir son amour, pouvoir s'unir avec lui et rêver de passer le reste de sa vie avec. Ton chevalier sur son cheval blanc." soupira Cadence, une image de son petit ami sur un étalon blanc remplit ses pensées.

Elle secoua la tête et dit : "Si tu pense que Flash essaie de te faire des avances, dit lui poliment que tu n'es pas intéressée. Mais essaye d'être gentille. Il a l'air d'être un bon gars."

"J'essaierai," répondit docilement Twilight.

"Bien." Cadence mit son autre main sur celle de Twilight et la tira vers elle pour la redresser. "Maintenant, je suis sûre que tu n'es pas venue ici pour parler de Flash. Allez, Twi, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire."

"Je sais, je sais." Twilight respira profondément à plusieurs reprise. "Ok... alors... j'aime quelqu'un... mais... mais..."

"C'est une fille," dit doucement Cadence.

Twilight se mordit la lèvre, tout son visage vira rouge, même ses oreilles.

"Twilight." Cadence souleva leurs mains, avec une poigne ferme mais douce. "Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. On est au vingt et unième siècle ; les gens sont beaucoup plus ouverts maintenant."

"Je sais, mais..." frémit la voix de Twilight.

"Y compris tes parents," ajouta Cadence. "Twilight, le simple fait que tu es amoureuse les rendra heureux. Je suis sûre qu'ils étaient inquiets que tu ne soit jamais attirée par quiconque." Elle se pencha. "Mais si tu es vraiment inquiète, dès que tu es prête à leur dire, je serai à tes côtés, je le promets."

Twilight renifla et la regarda avec des yeux larmoyants. "Soleil, soleil..."

"la coccinelle s'éveille..." Cadence ôta ses mains et elles tapèrent rapidement dans les mains de l'autre. "tape dans tes mains– "

"–Et secoue ton popotin !" Twilight et Cadence sautèrent de leurs sièges et remuèrent leurs derrière à l'autre. Elles partirent toutes deux dans une crise de fou rire, et Twilight enroula ses bras autour de Cadence. "Merci, Cady."

"C'est normale, ma petite coccinelle." Cadence se rassit et vérifia rapidement la liste des chansons pour mesurer combien de temps était passé. Elle était soulagée de voir que seulement deux chansons s'étaient terminées. Elle avait encore beaucoup de temps. "Alors, dit m'en plus sur cette fille, Twilight. Je veux tous les détails."

Twilight trouva un fil lâche sur son chemisier pour jouer avec. "Eh bien... Je t'ai parlé de Sunset Shimmer..."

Le yeux de Cadence s'écarquillèrent "Est-ce la même fille qui..." Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues et cria : "Twilight, tu es tombée amoureuse de ton propre chevalier en armure étincelante !"

"Ne dit pas ça comme ça ! Ça semble bizarre."

Cadence rit. "Désolée. C'est juste si romantique. Et maintenant, j'ai déjà une raison de l'aimer. Oh, je peux le voir maintenant : ma pauvre petite Twilight, seule et démunie. Et puis, Sunset Shimmer s'élance et te sauve, t'emportant sur un cheval magique ! Vous deux chevauchant vers le soleil couchant !"

Twilight pressa une main contre son visage. "Cadence... arrête."

"Hmm ?"

"Tu recommence."

Cadence cligna des yeux, alors qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était debout sur sa chaise. "Whoupsies." Elle se rassit et sourire d'embarras "Désolée, Twi, tu sais comment je suis parfois. J'aime juste voir deux personnes amoureuse l'une de l'autre !" Elle se racla la gorge. "Mais tu as raison, je ne devrais pas m'emporter comme ça dans cette situation."

Twilight secoua la tête. "Non, c'est rien. Ça fait du bien de plaisanté. C'est juste... c'est effrayant de voir à quel point tu peut être dans le vraie parfois," murmura-t-elle.

"Elle a un cheval magique ?" demanda Cadence avec enthousiasme.

"... Elle a une moto."

Cadence ricana, alors qu'elle essayait de retenir sa poussé d'euphorie dans sa gorge. Elle posa une main sur sa bouche, toujours en gloussant. "S'il te plaît, dit m'en plus sur elle."

"Eh bien, elle est... elle est difficile à décrire en quelques mots." dit Twilight alors qu'elle se tordait les mains. "Elle peut-être un peu méchante et elle à un certain tempérament. Sans oublier un complexe de supériorité." Les yeux de Twilight s'adoucit. "Mais alors... derrière tout cela, elle peut-être très agréable et elle fait beaucoup d'efforts pour être une meilleur personne. Je peux le voir dans ses yeux... elle ne pense pas qu'elle est gentille, mais je sais qu'elle a un cœur merveilleux. Elle est intelligente, elle est drôle et... et elle est vraiment très jolie."

Cadence laissa échapper un petit, "d'awww." Elle tendit les mains et pinça les joues de Twilight. "Je n'arrive pas a y croire ! Ma petite Twilight est amoureuse !"

"Ce n'est pas... je veux dire... l'amour est quelque chose de si fort..."

"Je reconnais l'amour quand je le vois, Twilight, et là, je le vois !" Cadence lui donna une petite tape sur le nez. "Si tu peux voir au-delà de ses défauts et la décrire de la façon dont tu viens de le faire, c'est que tu est à cent pour cent amoureuse."

"Mais, mais l'amour est utilisé pour décrire un investissement absolue en quelque chose, comme une grande passion, ou–"

"Tu _es_ amoureuse, Twilight. Tu ne l'aime pas passionnément. Il y a une différence."

"Oh." Twilight détendit ses épaules. "Tu vois, Cadence ? Je ne sais rien sur l'amour. Seulement des trucs que j'ai lu dans des livres. Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Chaque fois que je lui parle, je commence à rougir comme une folle ou je deviens embarrassée et je me mets à dire des choses stupides !" Elle se jeta en arrière dans son siège. "Ugh, ce n'est pas juste ! Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi elle ? Comment dois-je lui dire ce que je ressens ? Elle ne pense probablement pas des filles de cette façon ! Que suis-je censée faire, Cadence !"

"D'abord, respire, Twilight. Respire doucement et lentement." Cadence porta une main à sa poitrine, et inspira profondément, expirant ensuite quand elle l'éloigna.

Twilight suivit son exemple, la tension s'en alla visiblement de son corps. Elle s'effondra dans son siège, elle avait l'air plus calme même si elle avait un froncement de sourcils mécontent. "Maintenant, j'aurais aimé _être_ asexuelle," murmura-t-elle.

"Quoi ?"

"Rien. Dit-moi juste ce que je dois faire maintenant."

"Hmmm." Cadence ferma les yeux et tambourina ses doigts sur son menton. Les conseils de relation homosexuelle était un peu plus difficile à donner. En fin de compte, la première étape et l'étape la plus difficile était de savoir si l'autre personne était attirée par le même sexe aussi.

_La première aventure de Twilight dans le royaume de l'amour, et c'est avec une autre fille._ Cadence riait à elle-même. _Je suis pas très surprise, honnêtement. Mais, si son cœur se brise maintenant, elle ne va probablement plus jamais réessayer de trouver l'amour. C'est un pari ; l'amour est toujours un pari. _Cadence ouvrit les yeux, alors qu'un sourire confiant se propagea sur son visage. _Mais je suis la Déesse de l'Amour et de la Fortune de Canterlot !_ _Si quelqu'un peut aider Twilight, c'est moi !_

"Très bien, Twi, voici ce que tu vas faire. Comme je l'ai dit à Flash, commence simplement par être amies avec elle. Apprend à la connaître, apprend à comprendre comment elle fonctionne vraiment et assure toi qu'elle est vraiment la fille pour toi. Plus tu passes de temps avec elle, plus il y a de chances pour qu'une  _ certaine _ liaison se forme."

Twilight hocha la tête. "Bien, je peux le faire. Je pense que nous allons passer beaucoup plus de temps ensemble de toute façon"

"Excellent. Assure-toi de trouver des intérêts communs ; quelque chose dont vous pouvez parler ensemble." Cadence prit une autre gorgée de son café. "Hmm, peut-être que nous devrions mettre une sorte d'objectif. Y a-t-il des événements scolaire à venir ?"

Twilight regarda le plafond pendant qu'elle réfléchissait. "Eh bien, il y a le bal d'hiver à la fin du semestre, le mois prochain."

Cadence hocha la tête avec ferveur. "Ce sera parfait. D'ici là, tu vas essayer de devenir assez proche d'elle pour que tu puisse l'inviter à danser en toute confiance, ou même l'inverse, si tout se passe bien."

"Devenir assez proche de Sunset pour l'inviter à danser, j'ai." répéta Twilight, avec une lueur intellectuelle dans ses yeux.

"Oh, non, tu ne l'as pas." Cadence remua un doigt vers elle. "Je vois ce que tu fait. Tu ne peut pas mettre ça sur une liste, Twilight, il faut simplement laisser les choses se faire. L'amour est spontanée et imprévisible ; tu ne peux pas simplement contrôler à quelle vitesse ça va."

Twilight pencha la tête. "Mais tu viens de me dire de l'inviter à sortir danser."

"Je t'ai donné quelque chose à travailler. Mais rien n'est gravé dans la pierre. Les choses peuvent aller plus vite, ou plus lentement. Et si tu essaies de trop t'organiser, tu vas oublier de suivre le courant des choses."

Twilight soupira. "L'amour est déroutant."

"Je sais, ma chérie. Suit simplement ton cœur, et tout va s'arranger."

"Mais, si je lui demande de sortir et qu'elle dit non ? Et si elle n'est pas..."

Cadence mit ses mains sur les épaules de Twilight. "Alors, vous resterez amies. C'est comme ce qui est entre toi et Flash. Tu as dis que tu ne l'aime pas de cette manière, mais tu es encore prête à être amis avec lui, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui."

  
"Alors, si elle est aussi gentille que tu le pense, tu seras encore amie avec elle, même si elle ne t'aime pas comme ça."  _ J'espère. _

"Très bien. Donc, je dois juste suivre mon cœur. Je peux faire ça." Twilight essaya de faire un hochement de tête confiant, mais il y avait toujours de la crainte sur son visage.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Twilight. Si jamais tu as besoin de moi, tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux."

Twilight se leva et la prit dans ses bras. "Merci, Cady. Je savais que je pouvais t'en parler." Il eut un petit  _ bourdonnement, _ et Twilight sortit son téléphone de sa poche. "Je dois y aller. Papa va arriver pour me récupérer."

Cadence se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. "Bien, j'imagine que je te reverrais un de ces jours au déjeuner durant la semaine."

"Euh, ouais." Twilight s'arrêta, sa main juste au-dessus de la poignée. "Humm, tu ne vas pas–"

"Ton secret est en sécurité avec moi. Même de Shiny."

Twilight sourit. "Merci, Cady." Elle ouvrit la porte et se précipita dans le couloir.

Cadence soupira et s'appuya contre le cadre de la porte, en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.  _ Ma petite Twilight est lesbienne. Trop mignon... _


	19. III. Pas de Répit Pour la Méchante – Étape 19 : Tour de Passe-Passe du Destin

_ III. Pas de Répit Pour la Méchante _

_Étape 19 : Tour de Passe-Passe du Destin_

Sunset bâilla bruyamment et se recroquevilla dans ses couvertures chaudes. Les murs épais de l'usine noyèrent tous les bruits du monde extérieur, la pièce était aussi silencieuse qu'un cimetière. Il n'y avait que le bruit occasionnel de la tuyauterie, et du ronflement de Sunset.

Doux sommeil. À quel point cela lui avait manqué : le simple fait de fermer les yeux et de tomber dans la douce étreinte du sommeil sans craindre les cauchemars. Elle dériva en bordure de la conscience, au Pays Imaginaire juste avant de se réveiller, en savourant la quantité de repos qu'elle avait obtenu hier. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait fait depuis qu'elle était revenue de la soirée pyjama. Elle avait dormit pendant tout le samedi, et c'était levée que pour prendre une collation avant de retourner au lit.

Son esprit se lassa finalement du sommeil et força Sunset à ouvrir les yeux. Comme d'habitude, sa chambre était sombre : le bout de carton qui bloquait toujours la fenêtre ne laissait uniquement les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée pour éclairer l'usine. Elle s'assit et tendit ses bras, pendant qu'elle bâilla encore tandis que ses os craquèrent. Son rideau de cheveux pourpre et or chuta sur ses épaules, et elle n'avait pas besoin d'un miroir pour lui dire à quel point elle était décoiffée. Elle frotta la poussière de ses yeux, et se remémora les événements de la nuit d'Halloween.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que ça avait été mouvementé. Il s'était passé beaucoup de chose dans ce court laps de temps, Sunset ne pouvait pas croire que tout c'était passer en une nuit. Et à la fin de tout cela...

Sunset passa un doigt dans ses cheveux, avec un petit sourire. Ce mot... un simple mot qui avait tant de signification derrière. C'était juste devant elle depuis tout ce temps et elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué. Pas jusqu'à que ses propres cauchemars menacèrent de la briser, pas jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un arriva finalement et intervint...

_Amis._

Le sourire de Sunset s'élargit. Le mot la chatouilla pour diverses raisons. Il était encore étranger d'une certaine manière, et une partie d'elle ne pouvait pas le prendre au sérieux. Sunset Shimmer qui se faisait des amis ? Une ancienne version d'elle aurait hurlé de rire à l'idée. Mais une autre partie d'elle était presque étourdie par l'euphorie de pouvoir enfin appeler ce groupe hétéroclite de filles ses amies. C'était comme si une fraction inerte de son cœur s'était enfin réveillé d'un long sommeil.

"Écoutez-moi, à débiter des absurdités poétiques." Sunset secoua la tête, mais son sourire persista. Elle s'étendit sur son lit et attrapa à bout de bras son sac à dos plein de bonbons. Elle en choisit un et le laissa tomber dans sa bouche. _Si je continue comme ça, je vais me retrouver à cuisiner en chantant avec Pinkie._

Elle se leva, s'étira une fois de plus avant d'aller retirer le carton de la fenêtre, pour permettre à un petit filet de lumière d'entrer à l'intérieur. Elle pouvait voir les particules de poussière danser et tourbillonner dans l'air, alors qu'elles dérivèrent vers le sol. Elles disparurent en un instant quand l'ampoule s'alluma.

Sunset s'assit sur sa chaise à son bureau, et tira ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Elle savoura le dernier morceau de bonbon avant qu'il fondit et laissa son doigt parcourir une vielle rainure de son bureau.

"Et maintenant ?" demanda la princesse Twilight Sparkle, ses yeux en bouton pointèrent directement en direction de Sunset.

"Bonne question." Sunset se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise et fixa le plafond. Où aller d'un endroit comme celui-là ? Oui, elle avait des amies – Sunset ricana à elle-même – mais qu'est-ce qu'elle devrait faire avec eux ? Elle supposa qu'elle pourrait appeler l'une d'elles et lui demander si elle voulait faire quelque chose. Mais que feraient-elles ensemble ?

Sunset enroula ses bras autour de ses jambes et posa son menton sur ses genoux. L'amitié était quelque chose de compliquée. Elle souffla par son nez. "Eh bien, Mlle Princesse de l'Amitié ? Que dois-je faire ?"

La peluche était silencieuse pendant un moment avant de dire : "Les amis n'ont pas toujours à savoir ce qu'ils vont faire avant de le faire. Quand tu étais avec Twilight, vous aviez juste erré au centre commercial avant de trouver des choses à faire, non ?"

"Ouais, c'est un peu vraie, j'imagine." Sunset ferma les yeux, une image de Twilight apparut dans son esprit. Sunset avait ouvertement braillé sur son épaule, avant de s'endormir dans ses bras. La simple pensée de cela fit rougir les joues de Sunset. "C'était gênant."

Pourtant, c'était grâce à Twilight que Sunset avait un grand poids en moins sur ses épaules. C'était grâce à elle que Sunset pouvait dormir à nouveau. C'était grâce à elle qu'un peu d'obscurité avaient commencé se consumer loin du cœur de Sunset.

Sunset fixa le jouet en peluche. "C'est quelque chose que vous avez toutes deux en commun : vous ne pouvez pas garder votre nez en dehors des affaires des autres."

"Avoue-le," dit la princesse Twilight d'un ton moqueur, "tu en es reconnaissante."

Sunset détourna la tête. "Pas à toi. Jamais de la vie." Sunset avait déjà montré sa gratitude envers Twilight. Dans son cœur Sunset l'avait remercier mille fois. Mais juste parce qu'elle était reconnaissante ne signifiait pas qu'elle devait être toute gentille et distribuer des louanges à chacune de leur rencontre. Non, une accolade et quelque mots étaient tous ce que Twilight avait reçu. Et le Tartare gèlera le jour où Sunset remercia la  _princesse_ Twilight pour quoi que ce soit.

Deux faces d'une même médaille. Sunset appréciait cette Twilight et  _aimait_ même sa compagnie. Son intelligence était presque égale avec la sienne, et ses manières maladroites étaient toujours amusantes à regarder. Et la façon dont elle jouait du violon... Peut-être que Sunset fantasmer trop dans son imagination, mais ça sonnait comme si c'était venu tout droit des cieux.

Et au revers de la médaille était la princesse qui arriva, ruina tout, avant de la condamner à souffrir.

"Oh, allez. Tu ne souffre pas réellement."

Sunset donna un pichenette dans la tête de la princesse Twilight. "Peut-être plus tellement maintenant. Mais tout allait très bien jusqu'à qu'elle y mette son nez." Elle reposa ses pieds sur le sol et s'affala dans sa chaise. "Et dire que je pourrais être assise sur un trône en ce moment."

"Mais cela t'aurais vraiment rendu heureuse ? Seul avec tout le monde en-dessous de toi au lieu d'avoir de vrais amis pour changer ?"

Sunset attrapa la peluche et la jeta négligemment à travers la pièce. "Je ne suis pas d'humeur à discuter de la définition du 'bonheur' avec toi."

Malheureusement, le doudou exaspérant avait un point. Sunset ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'interroger sur les résultats de son plan bâclé. Aurait-elle vraiment été heureuse coincé sous la forme d'une harpie démoniaque, alors qu'elle laverait le cerveau ou éliminerait toute personne qui contesterait son règne ? Si ses cauchemars passés étaient fiables, la réponse était non. Bien sûr, dans ce scénario, elle serait encore dans l'impulsion primitive qui l'avait contrôlé au lieu de la culpabilité qui l'avait rongé ce dernier mois. Alors, qui pouvait le dire avec certitude ?

"Tu ne veux juste pas admettre que tu es reconnaissante envers la princesse Twilight pour t'avoir arrêté avant que tu allies trop loin," dit une petite voix dans le coin.

Sunset ferma les yeux et massa son front. "C'est ça, continue juste de parler. Continue à m'agacer. Ça ne m'empêchera pas de te lancer dans le micro-onde et regarder combien de temps il te faut avant de fondre." Elle gifla une main sur son visage. "Et je continue à parler à une peluche."

Elle tendit le bras et attrapa son téléphone, puis navigua à travers sa liste de contacts jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve le numéro de Twilight. Elle appuya sur le bouton d'appel, et espéra que Twilight n'était pas occupé un dimanche.

À son grand désarroi, le téléphone sonna jusqu'à ce qu'elle arriva à la messagerie vocale. Sunset raccrocha et jeta son téléphone sur son lit. Elle voulait vraiment passer du temps avec Twilight en ce moment. Ça, et parmi ses amies, le seul autre numéro qu'elle avait enregistré était celui de Pinkie.

C'était un _non_ catégorique pour le moment.

Sunset pivota sur sa chaise, alors qu'elle regarda tout le tour de sa chambre pour trouver quelque chose qui serait la divertir pendant un certain temps. Il n'y avait que son ordinateur portable, et elle ne pouvait pas penser à quoi que ce soit d'amusant ou de productif dessus autre que de jouer aux échecs contre une I.A.

Elle tourna en rond, la salle devint un flou de couleurs avant qu'elle ralentit et que ses yeux se posent sur sa veste en lambeaux située au-dessus de sa garde-robe. Elle se leva, la prit de son lieu de repos, et la tint en face d'elle pour l'examiner.

Des éraflures et des trous la décoraient à plusieurs endroits depuis qu'elle avait été frappé par les Éléments. Une grande partie manquait à l'arrière depuis que la chèvre l'avait mangé. Et elle était sûre que les poches étaient encore collantes depuis que son milk-shake avait été renversé dessus.

"Je ne peux plus porter ça désormais," dit Sunset avec une voix lourde. "Nous avons vécu beaucoup de chose ensemble, mais... bien, tu me donnes l'air encore plus pathétique que je le suis déjà. Et tu me rappelle une vie que je ne veux plus vivre." Sunset essuya hâtivement une larme. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle devenait sentimentale sur une veste.

Là encore, c'était une  _ si _ belle veste.

Elle soupira et la replia avant de mettre ses pantoufles. Juste avant qu'elle sorte par la porte, elle se retourna vers son bureau et regarda les sept couronnes qui reposaient dessus. Elle y retourna et les ramassa. Elle se sentait écœuré simplement en les regardant. Plus de relique d'une époque révolue.

Elle marcha en bas, sortit dans la ruelle et sentit le vent froid de Novembre sur ses bras nus. Elle regrettait qu'elle n'eut pas assez de bon sens pour sortir avec quelque chose de plus chaud qu'un débardeur et un pyjama. Peu importe, elle n'en avait pas pour longtemps.

Sunset plaça ses éléments recueillis en face de la benne et ouvra le couvercle, avant de reculer à l'odeur de nourriture pourrit et d'autre produits rejetés. Elle ramassa la première couronne du sol, la toute première qu'elle avait gagné au Lycée de Canterlot.

Sunset la leva au-dessus de sa tête, la serra et la plia avec toute ses forces jusqu'à ce qu'elle se casse en deux. Le son fit écho dans la ruelle, et effraya un corbeau solitaire. Elle laissa tomber les deux morceaux dans la benne, et procéda ensuite avec la seconde.

C'était un sentiment libérateur. À chaque casse, Sunset sentit le monde devenir un peu plus lumineux ; le poids sur ses épaules était de plus en plus légers. Chacune de ses amies passèrent dans sa tête alors qu'elle brisait chaque couronne : Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash et Twilight Sparkle.

Sunset ramassa la dernière couronne – la dernière qu'elle avait gagné avant que son petit monde avait été brisé par la plus grande réalité. Un symbole de ses sales coups fourrées, de sa manipulation sur les être inférieure... ses pairs, et son chantage sur une fille qui avait beaucoup plus mérité de gagner qu'elle. Sunset la plia, et la regarda se rompe au milieu avant de se divisée en deux moitiés, le rubis en plastique au centre tomba en morceaux. Elle prit les deux moitiés et les cassa à nouveau avant de les laisser tomber dans la poubelle en-dessous.

Enfin, Sunset prit sa veste en cuir, la contempla une dernière fois avant de la jeter dans les ordures et de refermer le couvercle. Elle se tenait là avec une sombre expression, malgré le petit soulagement qu'elle ressentait. Plus que tout, elle était encore confuse. Que faire maintenant ?

Son estomac rugit, et Sunset se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas bien mangé un vrai repas depuis vendredi. Elle se retourna et repartit à l'intérieur, il y avait encore l'espoir d'un peu raviolis laisser de côté dans le garde-manger.

Pour le mécontentement de son estomac, tout ce qu'elle avait laissé de côté était une boîte de nouilles et une orange. Elle se tenait en face du micro-onde, alors qu'elle pela l'orange en attendant que son repas chauffe et jeta la peau à la poubelle.

"J'imagine que je devrais aller à l'épicerie aujourd'hui. Comment j'ai pu me retrouver avec si peu de nourriture, de toute façon ?" Sunset fronça les sourcils, alors qu'elle se souvenait du peu d'argent qu'elle avait. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre tant de nourriture que ça. "Super, maintenant je vais devoir trouver un emploi, aussi." Elle jeta sa tête en arrière et poussa un fort grognement quand le micro-onde sonna.

Après un déjeuner inhabituelle et une douche froide, Sunset s'habilla, avec un pull-over qu'elle avait mit de côté, pour remplacer sa veste. Sunset le détestait pour deux raison. Un : Flash le lui avait offert pour la Saint Valentin. Deux : Il était rose.

Elle attrapa son portefeuille et était sur le point de prendre ses clés, avant de décider qu'elle avait vraiment besoin d'économiser l'essence jusqu'à ce qu'elle était sûre de pouvoir remplir sa moto quand sa lui plaisait. Elle grogna à nouveau alors qu'elle sortit par la porte. Le magasin d'alimentation le plus proche était à un peu moins d'un kilomètre.

******

Sunset ramassa un panier à l'entrée et se dirigea à l'intérieur. Elle fit mentalement une liste de tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Principalement toute sorte de produits en conserve rassasiant, des céréales, quelques fruits et de l'eau. Elle marcha en direction du rayon petit-déjeuner, et prit le paquet de céréales le moins chère, mais qui avait l'air le plus savoureux qu'elle pouvait trouver avant de passer aux aliments en conserve.

_Je me demande combien ça paye de travailler ici,_ pensa Sunset quand un employé du magasin passa à côté d'elle. Elle jeta un œil dans son portefeuille et était horrifiée de voir qu'elle avait encore moins d'argent que ce qu'elle s'en souvenait. Elle avait besoin de trouver un travail rapidement si elle voulait manger durant les prochaines semaines.

Elle regarda la boîte de raviolis végétariens, alors que son esprit dériva vers les différents endroits où elle pourrait travailler, lorsqu'un sifflement se fit entendre derrière elle et que quelqu'un cria :  _"Lulamoon !"_

"Augh !" Sunset jeta la boîte en l'air, puis jongla avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait une bonne prise et la maintenue contre son cœur effrayé. Elle se retourna pour donner un regard noir à l'homme derrière elle.

Il n'avait absolument pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Ses cheveux argentés ondulés étaient brossés en arrière et sa barbiche avait une petite boucle. Il portait toujours son costume bleu qui avait l'air cher, ses chaussures argentées et sa cape pourpre. Avec un sourire béat, il dit avec sa voix de scène : "Comme on se retrouve, Mlle Sunset Shimmer !"

Sunset plissa les yeux. "Artémis Lulamoon."

Artémis tournoya sur place et posa avec ses bras tendus. "Le Suprême et Mystique Artémis Lulamoon !" Il s'inclina et pivota sa main, une rose apparut entre ses doigts. " À votre service. "

Sunset mit la boîte dans son panier. De toutes les personnes qu'elle avait prévus de rencontrer à nouveau dans sa vie, il était dans les derniers. Si loin en faite, qu'elle n'avait pas repenser à lui depuis l'incident où elle avait joué son assistante et avait été scié en deux. "Que faites-vous ici ?"

Artémis se redressa et blottit sa barbiche dans sa main libre. "Mes instincts magiques m'ont dit que quelqu'un avait besoin de mon aide. Et voilà que c'est mon ancienne assistante !"

"Uh-huh." Sunset hocha la tête et se retourna pour prendre plus de nourriture. "Dites-moi, qu'est-ce que vos 'instincts magiques' disent en ce moment ?" Elle leva les doigts en l'air aux guillemets.

"Que vous ne me croyez pas et que vous n'avez pas prit mes mots de sagesse à cœur." Artémis glissa dans sa vision périphérique. "Toujours aussi douce qu'un cactus et vous avez toujours du mal à voir ce qui est juste devant vous, hm ?"

"Oui pour le premier. Quant au second, je vois le dîner de ce soir en face de moi," dit Sunset avec dédain.

"Aussi brutal et impitoyable que je m'en souviens." Artémis laissa échapper un éclat de rire. "Je serai négligent si je disais que votre mauvaise langue n'avait pas été un changement de rythme rafraîchissant pour mon spectacle."

Sunset le regarda, et scruta son visage pour discerner ce qu'il voulait. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir, était ce sourire insupportable qui pouvait correspondre à celui de Pinkie. "Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?"

Artémis tapota la rose contre son nez. "Je devrai être celui qui  _ vous _ le demande. Je ne plaisantais pas sur mes instincts magiques. Ils sont aussi entraînés qu'un chat sauvage. Ils ne m'ont jamais induit en erreur."

Sunset leva les yeux au ciel. "Écoutez, M. Lulamoon–"

"S'il vous plaît, M. Lulamoon est mon père, et franchement, ça me fait vieux. Appelez-moi Artémis, ou si vous préférez, Le Suprême et Mystique Artémis Lulamoon."

"Bien, Artémis." Sunset s'arrêta et respira profondément. Cet homme était presque aussi irritant que Pinkie Pie, sauf qu'il ne rebondissait pas sur tout les murs. "Écoutez, à moins que vos 'instincts magiques' peuvent me dire où trouver un peu d'argent, je n'ai pas besoin, et je ne veux pas de votre aide."

Artémis frappa dans ses mains, des étincelles s'envolèrent d'eux. "Ahah ! Mesdames et Messieurs, nous avons trouvé le problème ! Et j'ai une solution !" Il leva la rose et dans un nuage de fumée, elle se transforma en une simple carte de visite. Il la tendit à Sunset. "Je crois que c'est votre jour de chance, Mlle Shimmer."

Sunset saisit la carte et examina sa surface holographique, elle regarda l'image du devant du magasin qui changea en ceux des rayons d'objets bizarres. On pouvait y lire :  _ Le Magasin d'Article Magique de Lulamoon. _ Dessous était les horaires d'ouvertures et un numéros de téléphone.

"Attendez... est-que vous ?" Elle regarda Artémis avec espoir.

"Et oui ! Un fois de plus, mes instincts magiques viennent à la rescousse ! Vous voyez, entre ma carrière grandissante et l'enseignement de ma chère Trixie sur la véritable essence de la magie, je commence à être un peu en manque de personnels à mon chère, petit magasin. Autrefois, c'était ma fierté et ma joie et je détesterais le voir sombrer."

"Alors, vous voulez que j'y travaille pour vous ?"

Artémis claqua des doigts et des confettis tomba sur la tête de Sunset. "Et elle obtient un point ! Oui, mon assistante enflammé, je vous offre une place dans la boutique la plus merveilleuse du monde connu !" Il jeta ses bras en arrière et des projecteurs semblait l'illuminé d'une lumière dorée.

Sunset doutait de la partie 'la boutique la plus merveilleuse', mais quand même. Un travail était un travail, et il y avait des endroits bien pires où elle pourrait finir par travailler. "Très bien, alors M. Lu– Artémis. Marché conclu." Elle tendit la main, Artémis la saisit et la secoua vigoureusement.

"Excellent, ma chère, excellent !" Artémis remit son bras en arrière ; sa main, cependant resta dans la poigne de Sunset.

Sunset cria de panique et laissa tombée la main, avant de la regarder disparaître dans un nuage de fumée et réapparaître au bout de la manche d'Artémis. Elle le foudroya du regard. "Donc, quand dois-je commencer ?"

"Dès que vous le pouvez."

"Eh bien... j'ai encore des retenus cette semaine, donc..."

"Des retenus ?" demanda Artémis en houssant un sourcils. "Rebelle à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur, je vois. Peu importe. Nous allons simplement démarré ce week-end. Je ne voudrais pas vous écraser avec la quantité de magie à lequel vous allais être exposés."

Sunset leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel.

Artémis lui tapota la tête. "Oh, je peux dire que vous allez être quelque chose. Eh bien, même les artistes ont besoin de se divertir." Il prit un peu de recul. "Adieu, mon assistante ! Je vous verrai à huit heur samedi !  _ Lulamoon !" _ Il eut un grand panache de fumée qui se dissipa rapidement en laissant une place vide où était Artémis avant.

Sunset fixa les traces de fumée, puis regarda la carte dans sa main. Elle la glissa dans sa poche et s'apprêta à reprendre ses courses quand elle prit conscience du nombre de personnes qui la regardaient. Elle donna un regard agacé aux autres clients qui avaient jeté un œil dans l'allée, et avaient sans doute entendu sa conversation avec Artémis.

"Occupez-vous de vos affaires !" dit-elle sèchement. Elle prit un peu plus de légumes en conserves et termina rapidement son shopping.

Quand ses articles était alignés à la caisse, Sunset tira son porte-monnaie et en sortit son maigre trente-cinq dollars. Sunset fronça les sourcils et mordit l'intérieur de sa joue.  _ Comment savait-il que je serais ici ? Et comment se fait-il qu'il était prêt à me donner un emploi ? _

"Trente-neuf dollars, mademoiselle."

Sunset leva les yeux de son argent et pâlit. "Quoi ?"

"Trente-neuf dollars," répéta le caissier avec impatience.

"Vous êtes sérieux ?" Sunset fouilla à nouveau dans son portefeuille, bien qu'elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas plus d'argent. Elle soupira, remit son portefeuille dans sa poche et regarda ce qu'elle aura à remettre dans les rayons. Sa main effleura quelque chose qui ressemblait à du papier. Confuse, elle le saisit, sûre qu'elle avait mit la carte de visite dans son autre poche.

Dans sa main était un billet de cinq dollars et une note collante qui disait :  _ Profitez de votre dîner ! -Artémis. P.S : Ceci sera déduit de votre salaire. Retourner. _ Sunset retourna la note.  _ Souriez ! _

Sunset fronça les sourcils par pur défiance.

******

Six filles étaient assises autour d'une table ronde. En face d'elles était un grand calendrier avec les noms de chacune griffonnés dans les cases.

"Pinkie, c'est une merveilleuse idée !" dit Rarity alors qu'elle écrit son nom sous le 30 Novembre. "J'ai dû mal à croire que nous n'y avons pas pensé plus tôt !"

Pinkie croqua un grand morceau de sa barre de chocolat. "J'ai de bonnes idées quand il y a des bonbons et des cupcakes en face de moi," dit-elle, en pulvérisant des miettes sur le calendrier.

Rarity les essuya avec un air dégoutté. "Oui. Eh bien, connaissons-nous toutes le plan ?"

Les autres filles acquiescèrent et Applejack dit : "Facile. Tout ce qu'on doit faire est d'se relayer pour garder Sunset loin d'cette vieille usine poussiéreuse autant qu'on l'peut."

Fluttershy hocha la tête. "Moins de temps elle passe à l'intérieur, mieux c'est. Le manque de soleil ne peut pas être bon pour elle."

"En plus, ça nous donne toutes une occasion pour mieux la connaître," ajouta Twilight.

"Dès qu'elle a finit ses retenus cette semaine, elle va être coincé avec nous," dit Rainbow.

Pinkie se frotta les mains malicieusement. "L'opération : Occuper Sunset est lancée !"


	20. Étape 20 : Fête en Retenue

_Étape 20 : Fête en Retenue_

Balayer la salle de gym

Dépoussiérer l'armoire à trophée

Enlever les chewing-gums du dessous des bureaux.

C'était les tâchés données à Sunset pour sa dernière semaine de retenus. Elle avait fait en sorte d'être à son meilleur comportement en face de ses professeurs, et veillait à ce qu'ils n'avaient aucune excuse pour prolonger son châtiment. Un exploit facile maintenant qu'elle était bien reposée à nouveau.

Sa vie globale à l'école continuait avec la même monotonie : aller en classe, manger au déjeuner, plus de classe, et la retenue. Cependant, Sunset pouvait sentir un changement intérieure, notamment quand elle était assise avec ses nouvelles amies à la table du déjeuner. Ce n'était plus une participation forcée ; Sunset voulait véritablement s'asseoir avec elles maintenant, si pour quoi que ce soit, simplement pour garder le sentiment chaud d'inclusion qu'elle avait. Elle n'ajouta pas beaucoup à la conversation, et choisit de simplement écouter toute les choses inutiles dont elles parlaient.

_Non, pas inutile, Je suis sûre que c'est pertinent d'une certaine manière... Sûrement._

Amies ou pas, ces filles arrivaient quand même à l'ennuyer de temps en temps. Pourtant, ça s'était avéré être mieux que de rester seule chaque jour. Au moins, il l'avait était jusqu'à jeudi lorsque Flash décida de les rejoindre.

La conversation s'était arrêtée quand il se mit devant la chaise vide avec son plateau de nourriture à la main. Sunset lui donna son meilleur mauvais œil qu'elle pouvait faire, mais il évita son regard.

"Ça vous dérange si je m'assoie avec vous les filles ?"

"Oui," répondit Sunset d'une manière cinglante.

Tout le monde l'ignora, secoua la tête, et fit signe à Flash de s'asseoir. Sunset considéra vraiment de se lever et de les laisser, mais elle était découragée quand elle vit que toutes les tables étaient occupées.

Elle se retourna vers Flash. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu n'as pas tes propres amis pour traîner avec ?"

"J'ai le droit d'avoir plus d'un groupe d'amis, Sunset," dit calmement Flash, en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

"Donc, quelqu'un à regarder le match d'hier soir ?" coupa Applejack, pour briser la tension avant qu'elle soit trop lourde.

Sunset grogna quand la conversation se tourna vers le sport et commença à compter les cheveux de sa frange, en refusant d'écouter. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Flash eut le culot d'essayer de s'asseoir à _sa_ table. Non, retirait ça, elle pouvait le croire. Le pauvre garçon avait encore l'illusion qu'il pourrait conquérir le cœur de Twilight.

Lorsque la conversation sur le sport se termina, Flash ouvra le thème de la musique avec Twilight.

"Alors, j'ai entendu dire que tu jouais du violon ?"

Twilight leva les yeux de sa nourriture et lui sourit poliment. "Oui, j'y joue depuis que j'ai six ans."

"Vraiment ? Bien, j'aimerai t'entendre y jouer un jour."

Sunset compatit contre son envie de vomir.  _Va mettre tes visqueux, calleux doigts de joueur de guitare sur une autre fille. Imbécile sans espoir._ Elle écouta car ils continuèrent leur petite discussion, et donnèrent leurs avis sur des genres musicaux. Personne d'autre ne semblait contribuer, ce qui les laissa dans une simple conversation à deux. Bien que Twilight donna occasionnellement un petit coup d'œil en direction de Sunset.

Autant que Sunset aurait aimé faire dérailler la conversation, elle n'avait rien à offrir qui n'était pas une insulte directe. Elle essayait d'être meilleure que ça, mais la tentation était une démangeaison qui ne demandait qu'à être grattée.

Au grand soulagement de Sunset, la cloche sonna avant qu'elle eu la chance de donner à Flash une insulte verbale. Il partit avec un joyeux au-revoir et les autres emboîtèrent le pas quand elles allèrent dans leurs classes respectives, laissant Sunset et Twilight seules.

"Eh bien, tu as plutôt bien gérée. Je m'attendais à que tu bafouilles comme une idiote," dit Sunset.

Twilight s'éclaircit la voix, croisa les bras et fit une bonne imitation de Sunset. "Je le fait que quand je suis nerveuse. Et je m'attendais à que _tu_ dises quelque chose d'indisciplinés."

"Croie-moi, je  _mourrai_ d'envie de dire quelque chose. Mais, j'ai tenu ma langue comme une bonne fille alors, tu devrais me remercier."

"Oui, je te remercie d'avoir pratiquer ce qui est considéré comme de la courtoisie commune pour le reste du monde," répondit Twilight en levant les yeux au ciel.

Sunset la regarda avec étonnement. "Était-ce du sarcasme ? Je ne me souvins pas que tu sois capable d'une telle chose."

Twilight sourit alors qu'elles marchèrent en direction de leur classe de mathématique. "Tu es clairement une mauvaise influence. Bientôt, je vais commencer à aller à l'école avec une veste en cuir."

"Arrête, tu ne pourrais plus jamais la retirer après." Elle bougea son bras pour effleurer son col d'instinct, mais se souvint alors qu'elle portait son horrible pull-over rose. Elle s'effondra sur sa chaise et laissa échapper un gémissement. "Ma veste me manque."

Twilight lui tapota l'épaule. "C'est rien, tu pourras en racheter une un jour. Et puis, ce pull te vas bien."

Sunset la regarda avec scepticisme. "Vraiment ?"

"Uh-huh." Le sourire de Twilight semblait forcée, mais Sunset n'eut pas la chance de lui poser la question. La cloche sonna à nouveau, et le cour commença rapidement.

Le cour d'aujourd'hui était surtout sur l'examen qui avait eut lieu plus tôt cette semaine, et après une courte conférence, Mme Vector les sépara pour faire le travail en groupe de deux.

Sunset et Twilight déplacèrent leur bureaux l'un contre l'autre, se précipitèrent à travers les problèmes assignés, et optèrent pour faire le travaille supplémentaire quand elles finirent tôt.

En regardant l'horloge, Sunset vit qu'ils avait encore une demi-heure jusqu'à ce que l'école soit terminée. Elle vérifia le tableau, et s'assura qu'elles avaient tout terminé et siffla dans sa stupéfaction.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça–" elle donna un sourire à Twilight. "–mais, nous faisons une bonne équipe, Sparky."

Twilight entortilla ses doigts dans ses cheveux, avec son rougissement habituelle. " Tu le penses vraiment ?"

"Ouais. En même temps, je suis un génie et tu es _presque_ aussi intelligente que moi. Regarde les autres : ils sont encore à essayer de répondre aux problèmes basiques alors que nous avons vérifier deux fois le travaille supplémentaire et le cours est même pas fini." Sunset mit ses mains derrière sa tête et posa ses bottes sur le bureau. "Laisse l'école s'incliner devant notre intelligence combinée," plaisanta-t-elle à moitié.

"Eh bien, maintenant que tu le dis, il y a l'expo-sciences de l'école bientôt." Twilight regarda Sunset, qui se contentait de fixer les tuiles blanche du faux-plafond. "Les gagnants reçoit des billets gratuits pour le Musée de l'Aérospatiale," ajouta Twilight avec enthousiasme. "Ils ont ajouter un nouveau simulateur de fusée ! J'ai toujours voulu voler dans une fusée !"

Sunset ferma les yeux. "Twilight, les expo-sciences sont pour les geeks et les intellos qui ont trop de temps à perdre. Tu ne t'attends sérieusement pas à que j'aille dans l'une d'elle, si ?"

"Oh, allez, Sunset," plaida Twilight avec une moue. "Tu l'as dit toi-même : nous travaillons bien ensemble. Imagine le projet que nous pourrions construire."

"Je passe."

"Mais imagine le prix ! Le musée ! Imagine..." Twilight fit un sourire diabolique et se pencha plus près. "Imagine  _gagner_ ."

Sunset pencha la tête vers elle. "J'écoute."

"Je sais combien tu aimes gagner. Imagine-toi en train de monter sur le podium et d'accepter le premier prix. Tu auras ce sentiment de gloire que tu aimes tant. Assure-toi juste à que ça ne te monte pas trop à la tête," ajouta Twilight. "C'est une compétition  _amicale_ , après tout."

Sunset serra les lèvres, alors qu'elle réfléchit là-dessus. Elle ne pouvait pas nier sa soif de victoire. Et c'était pas comme si le prix était magique, il n'y avait donc aucune chance d'avoir un  _incident_ . Pourtant, les expo-sciences étaient ringard et elle s'était moquée vicieusement de quiconque qui fréquentait l'une d'elle dans le passé.

D'un autre côté, c'était une excuse pour passer du temps avec Twilight et d'exhibé sa supériorité devant les esprits faibles du Lycée de Canterlot.

"Très bien, je vais le faire. Mais, j'exige une journée entière de jubilation après notre victoire." Sunset devait prendre son pied en quelque sorte.

Twilight plissa les yeux. "Je viens juste de dire que c'était une compétition amicale."

"Peu importe le type de compétition que c'est, les gagnants doivent jubiler," affirma Sunset.

"Très bien," grogna Twilight "Un demi-jour."

"Toute la journée."

"Huit heures."

"Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas allez plus bas !"

"Quatre heures."

"Ok, ok !" Sunset agita les bras. "Une demi-journée, bon sang."

"D'accord !" Twilight lui fit un sourire radieux et serra la main de Sunset. Elle commença instantanément à rebondir de haut en bas sur sa chaise. "Oh, ça va être tellement amusant ! Nous allons travailler sur un projet de science ensemble ! Que pense-tu que nous devrions faire ? Hmm, faisons une liste des domaines que nous trouvons les plus intéressant et nous pourrions voir à partir de là. Personnellement, je trouve la dynamique thermonucléaires fascinante, mais je doute que nous pourrions construire quelque chose comme ça. Je ne dirais pas non à la physique avancé, non plus. Nous pourrions peut-être tester quelque chose avec la gravité ou la force centrifuge ? Qu'en pense-tu ?"

Sunset massa ses tempes. "Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Je pense que tu devrais te calmer avant que tu te fasse dessus."

"Hey !"

"Désolé. Mais sérieusement, calme-toi, Twi. Réfléchit simplement à quelques idées et appelle-moi plus tard ce soir."

Twilight tira un bloc-notes de son sac à dos et commença à griffonner furieusement. "Ça doit être quelque chose de pratique... mais ça ne doit pas être trop simple non plus. Oh, mais ça doit être passionnant. Hmm, peut-être que nous pourrions..." elle continua à murmurer à elle-même.

Sunset ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire.  _Décidément, Twilight, tu es tellement sotte. C'est presque mignon._

******

Claquer les brosses du tableau l'une contre l'autre. C'était la corvée de jeudi pour Sunset. Elle toussa un autre nuage de poussière quand elle laissa tomber deux brosses de plus sur sa pile 'terminé'. Elle regarda la pyramide à côté et soupira.

"C'est si archaïque." Sunset attrapa les deux suivants et les claqua ensemble à bout de bras. "Je suis sûre que Celestia me fait faire ça juste parce qu'elle n'a plus de corvée à me donner."

_Thunk_

Sunset se tourna vers la fenêtre entrouverte, ne vit rien et se demanda si elle n'avait pas imaginer le bruit. Tout comme elle recommença à frapper les brosses ensemble, elle l'entendit.

_Thunk_

Elle lâcha les brosses et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrit et passa sa tête dehors.

_Thwack!_

"Aïe !" Sunset pressa ses mains contre la bosse de son front et jura bruyamment. Elle baissa les yeux de son perchoir du second étage et vit Pinkie avec un sourire coupable.

"Désolée, Sunset. J'essayais juste d'attirer ton attention." Elle montra une poignée de glands.

"Pourquoi ?" siffla Sunset.

"Bah, pour que tu ouvre la fenêtre et que je puisse monter." Pinkie saisit une partie des vignes accrochées au mur et commença son ascension, tandis que Sunset la regarda, stupéfaite.

"Pinkie, qu'est-ce que tu fait ? Pourquoi montes-tu sur le mur ?" Maintenant, Sunset ne pouvait pas dire si son mal de tête venait de sa bosse, ou des actions de Pinkie. L'expérience passée lui disait que c'était probablement la dernière.

Pinkie entra dans la classe et laissa tomber son sac à dos sur le bureau le plus proche. "On est ici pour ta fête en retenus, idiote ! On va célébrer ta liberté !" Pinkie lança son poings en l'air.

Sunset regarda par la fenêtre, mais ne vit rien à part de la pelouse vide. "On ?"

Pinkie pressa son visage à côté de celui de Sunset, puis fronça les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce que... ? Elle étaient toutes là, y'a une seconde."

La porte derrière-elles s'ouvrit et le reste des amies de Sunset entra avec divers articles de fêtes : ballons, chips, pizza et même un gâteau.

"Quoi ? Comment vous avez fait pour entrer ici, les filles ?" demanda Pinkie, comme si elles venaient de passer sous le nez des Services Secrets.

"Pinks, on a essayé de t'le dire mais t'a pas écouter," dit Applejack. "C'est une école publique, pas un coffre de banque. On a pas à s'infiltrer d'dans."

Pinkie se retourna et fit une moue. "Ouais, mais ça s'adaptait avec le thème de la fête."

Rarity marcha en avant et essaya immédiatement de dépoussiérer Sunset avec une serviette. "Chérie, tu es couverte de poussière !"

"Wow, Rarity, je n'avais même pas remarqué." Sunset lui arracha la serviette et s'essuya les doigts. "Je claque des brosses depuis une heure, à quoi tu t'attendais ?"

Rarity posa ses mains sur ses hanches. "Eh bien, pas besoin d'être si brusque."

Sunset soupira. "Excuse-moi." Elle regarda la propagation d'articles de fête. "J'imagine que je devrais te remercier pour faire ça. J'avais oublié que tu allais faire cette fête, Pinkie."

Pinkie s'égailla immédiatement. "Si il y a quelque chose sûr lequel je suis sérieuse, c'est les fête ! En plus, on va célébrer la fin de ta peine ! Cette fête va t'aider à te réadapter à une vie normale."

"Pinkie, j'étais en retenus, pas dans un pénitencier."

"Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser un_ peu d'amusement_, les filles ?" Pinkie jeta ses bras en l'air et gémit dans l'exaspération.

Applejack fouilla dans son sac à dos et en sortit un pack de Cidre Pétillant au Pomme. "Tiens, prend un soda." Elle jeta une bouteille à Pinkie.

"Oooh, pétillant !"

Applejack en remit un à Sunset mais se rétracta rapidement. "Ouais, presque oublié que t'es pas une fan du cidre d'ma famille."

Sunset prit la bouteille quand même. "J'ai le droit de changer d'avis." Elle claqua le bouchon sur le coin d'un bureau et prit une grande gorgée. Elle le dégusta sans la détermination de le haïr, et trouva que c'était en fait assez savoureux. Elle vit Applejack lui donner un sourire entendu et fronça les sourcils.

"C'est bon," dit-elle avec désinvolture.

"Alors, Celestia t'a fait claquer les brosses aujourd'hui ?" demanda Rainbow, qui ouvrit son propre soda.

"Oui. Ça doit le travaille le plus ennuyeux qu'elle m'a donné."

"Sans parler que c'est dépassé," ajouta Rarity. "C'est vraie, pourquoi avons-nous encore des tableaux noirs dans la moitié des salles de classe ? Les tableaux blancs sont beaucoup plus propres, et ne font pas de bruit horrible si quelqu'un frotte ses ongles dessus."

_Criiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! _

"Oui... comme ça. Je te remercie, Pinkie Pie." Rarity la foudroya du regard et se frotta les oreilles.

Elles réunirent les bureaux dans un cercle serré, alors que Pinkie sortie une radiocassette et quelques jeux de société de son sac à dos, y compris un monopoly qui fut rejeté avec six votes contre un. Au lieu de cela, elles jouèrent à la bataille navale l'une après l'autre, et regardèrent quand ça tourna en match revanche entre Rainbow et Applejack.

"Mince ! Mon sous-marins est coulé !" Applejack jeta son chapeau sur le sol.

Rainbow sourit et se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise. "Ouais, je t'ai dit que personne ne peut me battre à ce jeu."

Applejack commença à reconfigurer sa grille. "On verra ça. Je t'aurais cette fois !"

Pendant ce temps, tout le monde appréciaient un match amicale d'Uno avec Fluttershy qui gagnait presque à chaque tour. En fait, elles avaient réussi à fait un tour complet avant de remarquer que Fluttershy n'avait plus de cartes.

"Sérieusement, elle est si calme, que tu oublie qu'elle est ici," dit Sunset, qui mélangea encore les cartes.

Fluttershy se contenta de sourire.

"Argh !" Applejack planta son visage contre le bureau. "Comment fait-elle pour gagner à chaque fois ?"

Rainbow prit une gorgée de son cidre. "Tu veux retenter ?"

Sunset mit ses cartes sur la table. "Bon, bouge, Applejack. Je veux une partie contre la grande Rainbow Dash."

Applejack s'y conforma et échangea leurs sièges. Sunset regarda la grille pendant un moment avant d'organiser ses navires. Elle regarda par-dessus la grille supérieure et vit Rainbow faire la même chose, souriant comme si elle avait déjà gagné.

"Hé, hé. Tu vas tellement perdre, Sunset."

"Nous verrons, Dash."

"Hé, je vais même te laisser commencer en première ; tu auras besoin de toute l'aide nécessaire pour me vaincre."

_C'est comme ça que j'ai l'air parfois ? Bon sang, que c'est ennuyeux. Eh bien, je n'y peux rien._ Elle mit un pion sur la grille supérieure. "A7."

Rainbow s'arrêta de rire et pâlit un peu. "Euh... touché." Elle fronça les sourcils. "Coup de chance. G4."

"Raté. B6."

"...Touché. D3."

"Raté. C5."

Les filles se rassemblèrent autour des deux adversaires et regardèrent avec étonnement Sunset qui défait habilement toute la flotte de Rainbow, tout en ne prenant qu'un seul coup vers la fin. Sa grille supérieur était entièrement recouverte de pions rouge.

"Et le dernier, mais non des moindres, G12." Sunset mit son dernier pion.

Rainbow regarda, sa bouche grande ouverte, ses yeux écarquillés par la défaite. "Tu... tu as fait coulé mon croiseur."

"Oui, c'est vraie." Sunset posa son menton sur le dessus de ses mains, avec un regard béat.

"Je ne comprend pas. Comment ? Personne ne m'a jamais battu à ce jeu !"

"J'ai écouté tes parties contre Applejack, et les rares fois où elle avait réussi à toucher, j'ai été en mesure de déterminer ton paterne de placement de navires. Tu mets tes navires en diagonale parce que tu penses que les gens tenteront à l'horizontale ou la vertical d'abord, te permettant de gagner au moins deux tours. Et au lieu d'attaquer aléatoirement, tu le fait soigneusement dans le sens horaire ou antihoraire avec de petits espaces parce que tu sais que personne ne pensera à commencer quelque part où tu as tes navires. Après cela, c'était de la simple probabilité. Je dois dire, c'est effectivement impressionnant. La stratégie est la dernière chose dont je m'attendais de toi."

L'œil de Rainbow se crispa. 'Mais, comment ai-je put te toucher qu'une fois ?"

"Parce que j'ai fait la seul chose dont tu n'allais jamais d'attendre." Elle retourna le plateau pour montrer à Rainbow. "J'ai placé mes navires précisément au même endroits que les tiens."

Twilight applaudit et acclama : "Wow, Sunset, c'est incroyable !"

"Je sais. Je suis vraiment brillante. Ça fait mal d'être si bon."

Le visage de Twilight se transforma en une grimace non enjoué. "Ok, assez avec la vantardise."

Sunset lui donna un regard irrité. "Quoi, tu es ma contrôleuse judiciaire maintenant ?"

Rainbow tapa son poing contre le bureau. "Je veux une revanche !"

"Nan, je n'ai pas envie," répondit Sunset, avec son regard béat de retour.

"Oh, allez !"

"Accepte ta défaite, Dash."

"Tu peux parler," marmonna Twilight.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était ?" avertit Sunset.

"Oh, rien."

"Vous vous amusez les filles ?"

Tout le bavardage s'arrêta, et chaque tête se tourna vers la porte. Mme Celestia s'appuya contre le cadre, et tapota ses doigts contre son bras. Son expression était illisible.

"Beaucoup, en faite," répondit Sunset, ce qui lui valut une claque de Rainbow dans le dos de la tête.

"Mme Celestia, nous pouvons expliquer," dit nerveusement Rarity.

"Vraiment ? Parce qu'il me semble que vous faîtes une fête pendant la période de retenue de Mlle Shimmer. Ai-je raison ?"

"Ouais, c'est un peu près ça," confirma Sunset.

Rainbow lui donna un regard incrédule. "Sérieusement ? Je pensais que tu étais une bonne menteuse !"

"Miss Dash, ce que vous faîtes, les filles est tout à fait évident. Me mentir maintenant serait juste insulter mon intelligence."

Elles s'inclinèrent toutes. "Nous sommes désolées."

Mme Celestia passa devant elles et se coupa une tranche de gâteau. "Cela dit, je ne pense pas que j'ai déjà vu une groupe d'amis se faufiler dans l'école pour une fête en retenue. Pour faire sortir quelqu'un, bien sûr, mais jamais pour avoir une fête." Elle attrapa une fourchette et prit un gros morceau de sa part de gâteau. "Mmm, mes compliments au pâtissier."

"Je vous remercie !" sourit Pinkie.

En revenant dans le couloir, Mme Celestia dit : "Eh bien, en toute équité, je pense que vous avez été assez puni." Elle jeta un regard vers les Sept Spectaculaire et sourit. "La dernière chose que je peux faire est de vous demander de gardez Mlle Shimmer en dehors des problèmes. Je ne veux pas la revoir en retenue."

"On peut pas vous l'promettre, m'dame, mais on vas certainement essayer." Applejack lui fit un salut parodier.

"Bien. Je vais vous laissez continuer les filles. N'oubliez pas de tout nettoyer quand vous aurez terminer. Y compris les brosses à effacer." Elle regarda directement Sunset. "Et n'oubliez pas : ma porte est toujours ouverte si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit." Avec cela, elle marcha dans le couloir, en grignotant son gros morceau de gâteau.

Sunset regarda fixement après elle. "Je persiste à dire qu'elle est trop indulgente."

"Hé, ce n'est pas le moment de se plaindre," réprimanda Pinkie. "Tu es un oiseau libre ! C'est le moment de le célébré, par la danse !" Elle appuya sur le bouton de lecture de sa radiocassette et commença à se tortiller à la musique. "Votre Reine des  Croquignons vous ordonne de danser !"

Sunset se pencha et claqua la tête de Rainbow avant de se lever pour rejoindre Pinkie. Ce n'était pas aussi amusant que la fête d'Halloween, mais, au moins Sunset avait une raison de célébrer.

******

"Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait de ne plus avoir de retenus ?"

"C'est agréable, mais ça signifie aussi que j'ai deux heures supplémentaire à rester assise et à ne rien faire."

"Ou tu peux, tu sais, passer du temps avec nous."

"Oh oui."

Sunset était assise à son bureau avec son téléphone portable à la main, et écoutait Twilight à l'autre bout du fil. La fête s'était terminée depuis seulement une heure, et elles étaient déjà à discuter à nouveau. Bien qu'honnêtement ça ne dérangeait pas Sunset. C'était agréable de parler à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même alors qu'elle était à la maison. Ça avait contribuer à lui rappeler qu'elle était encore saine d'esprit. Elle jeta un regard à la peluche sur son lit.

_ Même si je n'y suis pas loin. _

"As-tu aimé la fête ?" demanda Twilight.

"Ouais. Ça ne valait pas celle d'Halloween, mais je me suis amusée. Le visage qu'avait Rainbow après que je l'ai écrasé était définitivement le meilleur moment."

Elle entendit Twilight soupirer de l'autre côté. "Vous avez toutes les deux besoin d'une leçon d'humilité."

Sunset tira la langue bruyamment. "Je t'en pris, je sais comment être humble. J'ai juste choisie de ne pas l'être. La vantardise est l'une des rares choses que je me suis laissées." Elle pouvait imaginer Twilight secouer la tête en signe d'incrédulité.

"Sinon, parlons de l'expo-sciences."

Sunset essaya de se mettre à l'aise dans son fauteuil. Ce sera probablement une longue nuit. "D'accord, Sparky, vas-si."

Twilight s'éclaircit la gorge et bruissa quelques papiers. "Option un : nous pouvons faire un modèle réduit du système solaire."

"Nous sommes pas en CM2, Twilight. Personne va faire quelque chose de si enfantin. Enfin, une personne, parce qu'il y en a toujours une, mais ce ne sera pas nous."

"Tu as raison, trop simple." Il eut le bruit de papier froissé et chiffonné. "Option deux : nous testons les effets de l'hélium par–"

"Passe."

"...D'accord alors. Option trois : concevoir notre propre ordinateur à partir de zéro."

Sunset s'arrêta, et pansa brièvement. "Quand est l'expo ?"

"Un jour avant Thanksgiving."

"Sérieusement ?" Sunset pressa une main contre son front, et grimaça quand elle toucha son bleu. "Twilight, nous n'avons ni le temps ni les ressources pour construire un stupide ordinateur !"

"Hmm, je suppose que tu as raison. J'imagine que ça signifie aussi que je dois barrer l'accélérateur de particule miniature et le moteur de fusée."

Sunset était bouche bée. "Où pourrions-nous même avoir les fournitures pour ça ?"

"Mon père connaît du monde dans le département des sciences à l'Université de Canterlot," déclara Twilight avec un soupçon de fierté.

"Ok, je sais que j'ai dit que nous ne devons pas faire quelque chose d'enfantin, mais ça doit également être  _ possible _ ."

"Oui, désolée. La plupart d'entre eux le sont, j'étais juste excitée."

Sunset balaya sa frange de l'autre côté. "Je t'ai déjà traité d'intello, non ?"

"Oui," dit Twilight d'un ton impassible, "ce qui à déjà était fermement établie."

"Je vérifiais juste."

Elles passèrent la nuit à parler sur les idées, avec Sunset qui rejeta la plupart d'entre-elles, soit pas leurs médiocrités ou par leurs manque d'attrait. Heureusement, Twilight avait une longue liste.

Cependant, après l'option cinquante-deux, Sunset réalisa que ça ne les menèrent nul part et décida de chercher n'importe quelle idée digne sur internet. Si elle allait faire ça, elle allait le faire bien. Leur projet n'arrivera pas en seconde place.

"Option cinquante-trois," poursuivit Twilight, "nous créons une soufflerie artificielle en utilisant... oh, attends, celui-ci est impossible."

"Au moins tu peux dire quand ça l'est maintenant," dit Sunset alors qu'elle défila à travers des sources en ligne.  _ Allez, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose ici qui est digne du premier prix. _

"Option cinquante-quatre : un modèle de fusée."

Sunset leva les yeux au ciel. "J'ai vu des expo-sciences avant, Twi. Comme pour le système solaire, il y en a toujours un avec un modèle de fusée. Ils ne gagnent jamais. Et un volcan en papier mâcher ne ferait mieux pas d'y être.

Elle entendit un froissement de papier avant que Twilight parle à nouveau. "Tu sais, tu pourrais donner une idée de temps en temps, vue que t'es super difficile à ce sujet."

"Je m'assure juste que nous gagnons. Tu  _ veux _ gagner, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Eh bien, oui, mais je veux m'amuser aussi."

Sunset cliqua sur un lien. "Croie-moi, c'est plus amusant de gagner que de perdre... Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Quoi ?"

"'Interférences électromagnétiques,'" lit Sunset.

"Oh, IEM ou EMP," dit Twilight d'une voix d'enseignement. "Fondamentalement, ça peut entraver des courants électrique ou des ondes radio en brouillant les fréquences. Ça peut aussi causer des pertes de données dans certains appareilles."

"Ouais, je sais ce que c'est, je viens juste de trouver un site web intéressant," cassa Sunset. "Ça va dans beaucoup de détails sur leur fonctionnement et quelques articles pour en crée un..." Sunset eut un sourire. "Twilight, penses-tu à ce que je pense ?"

"Je pense que oui," hésita Twilight. "Mais c'est légal de faire quelque chose comme ça ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Et ce n'est pas comme si nous allions l'utiliser." Sunset regarda les informations de nouveau. "Bien que, si j'avais fait un brouilleur, ça aurait rendu ma vie beaucoup plus facile. Merde, j'en aurais construit un, j'aurais pu l'utiliser pour désactiver le système de sécurité de l'école et volé simplement la couronne de cette façon !"

Twilight gémit. "Si seulement tu utilisais tes talents pour le bien."

"Ah, ah. C'est une bonne idée et tu le sais."

"Eh bien, c'est certainement novateur. Si nous le construisons à partir de zéro et que nous le faisons fonctionner, nous pourrons certainement obtenir le premier prix."

"Donc, tu es partante ?" demanda Sunset, sachant déjà la réponse.

"Oui, oui, nous allons construire un brouilleur électromagnétiques."

"Qui est une génie ?" chanta Sunset.

"Ne pousse pas," chanta en retour Twilight. Puis elle dit : "Wow, il est presque onze heure."

"Aww, ai-je gardé la petite Twilight jusqu'après son heure de coucher ?"

"N-non," dit Twilight, Sunset pouvait entendre l'embrasement dans sa voix. "J'ai le droit d'aller au lit quand je veux."

"Twilight Sparkle," appela une voix dans le fond. "Tu sais que tu aurais dû être au lit depuis une heure, jeune fille."

Sunset hurla de rire, se pencha sur sa chaise et se serra les côte, tandis que Twilight murmura un simple : "Tais-toi."

"Je suis désolée, je suis désolée," dit Sunset entre deux souffle. "Non attend, je ne le suis pas !" Elle éclata encore de rire. "Dépêche-toi d'aller au lit, Twilight ou tu sera grincheuse toute la matinée."

"Tôt au lit, tôt debout, fait une fille intelligente, jolie, et sage," dit Twilight sur la défensive.

"Oh, Twilight, c'est tellement adorable." Sunset rigola pendant un peu plus de temps avant de se reprendre. "Ok, j'ai fini. Merci pour la soirée amusante, Twilight, j'ai aimé ça."

"Oui, je suis contente que tu es adorée mes habitudes de sommeil."

"Laisse le sarcasme pour moi, Sparky."

Twilight semblait l'ignorer et demanda : "Alors, veux-tu commencer ce week-end ?"

"Je ne peux pas." Sunset tira la langue comme si elle allait être malade. "J'ai obtenu un emploi."


	21. Étape 21 : Le Magasin D'Articles Magiques de Lulamoon

_Étape 21 : Le Magasin D'Articles Magiques de Lulamoon_

Sunset se blottit dans son pull-over, mais ça ne suffisait pas à l'empêcher de frissonner dans le vent de Novembre. Bien que le soleil brillait vivement, l'air était froid et apportait l'avertissement de la neige qui se préparait à descendre à l'assaut dans quelques semaines. Elle grimaça à l'idée de passer un autre hiver dans son usine non-isolée.

Tout autour d'elle, les rues de Canterlot étaient en effervescence avec les gens qui faisaient leurs courses et les sportifs du matin. Sunset navigua à travers eux, et vérifia à l'occasion la carte de visite cachée dans sa poche. Bien que ses jambes lui faisait mal dû à sa longue marche, Sunset était contente d'avoir laisser sa moto à la maison. Trouver une place de stationnement dans la ville était toujours une source d'inquiétude, même pour les petits véhicules. Et se vent sauvage l'aurait seulement fait sentir plus engourdie qu'elle l'était actuellement.

Elle trouva finalement sa destination : un bâtiment bleu avec une grande boule à neige au-dessus, avec à l'intérieur, un autre bâtiment bleu surmonté d'une autre boule similaire, le paterne se répétait plusieurs fois. Sunset leva les yeux au ciel.  _ Hilarant. _

_Le Magasin D'Articles Magiques de Lulamoon_ était écrit dans un élégant style cursif loufoque sur la porte et des baguettes magiques bleues étaient peintes sur les fenêtres environnantes.

Tout comme quand elle était arrivée à la maison de Pinkie, Sunset se préparait au pire. Des feux d'artifice, des colombes, ou des choses très pénible de plus haut calibre ; Sunset était sûre que _quelque chose_ de désagréable l'attendait à l'intérieur. Avec une profonde respiration, elle poussa la porte et entra.

La cloche tinta dans tout le magasin, mais Sunset se sentit encore obligé d'appeler : "Bonjour ?" Les lumières n'étaient pas encore allumées, laissant tout dans l'ombre. Quand les yeux de Sunset s'ajustèrent, elle pouvait voir des rangées d'étagères remplies de divers bibelots. À son extrême gauche était un escalier en bois qui menait au premier étage.

Elle entra dans le rayon, et toisa ce qui était mit en vente. Il y avait des objets de magie ordinaire pour amateur, allant de jeux de cartes, aux baguettes magiques, jusqu'aux cercueils pour scier les gens en deux. Puis, quand Sunset s'approcha de l'arrière de la boutique, il y avait des antiquités qui avaient l'air plus intéressantes. Un miroir poussiéreux qui semblait rutiler de lui-même, un livre avec des dessins bizarres qui, Sunset jura, changeait subtilement à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait. Une corne à l'air étrange qui semblait être fabriquée à partir de cristal, un anneau d'or, un médaillon avec un serpent dessus, un baguettes de chef d'orchestre blanc, une boîte décorative avec six trous de serrure.

Sunset retourna au comptoir et tapota ses doigts avec impatience.  _ Où sont-ils ? C'est assez stupide de laisser la porte ouverte sans avoir quelqu'un devant la caisse.  _ Elle y jeta un œil, et pensa comment il serait facile de prendre tout ce qui était à l'intérieur et de partir incognito.

_ Non. Voler est mal. C'était l'ancienne moi. La nouvelle Sunset ne s'abaisse pas à des actes de larcins.  _ Elle fit le tour du comptoir pour mieux examiner.  _ Pourtant... ce serait si facile _ ... Elle secoua la tête.  _ Bah, ce n'est pas comme si il y avait beaucoup d'argents là-dedans. Ça n'en vaux même pas la peine. _

"Que penses-tu que tu fais ici ?"

Les lumières clignotèrent, étourdissant Sunset pendant une seconde avant qu'elles s'ajustèrent et qu'elle vit Trixie la fusiller du regard à travers le magasin.

"Je suis ici pour commencer mon travail," dit Sunset, alors qu'elle clignait des yeux à plusieurs reprises.

Trixie bafoua et marcha vers elle, avec un balai à la main et un air menaçant sur son visage. "Belle histoire. Tu essayais de voler la boutique de mon père, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non, absolument pas." Sunset croisa les bras et ajouta : "C'est pas comme si il avait quelque chose à voler ici de toute façon."

"Comme oses-tu ? Ce magasin est le plus grandiose de tout Canterlot !" Trixie écarta les bras. "Le mystère, la magie, les prix bas !" Elle pointa son balais sur Sunset. "Tu devrais être en admiration devant tant de grandeur !"

"Oh, croie-moi, je suis en admiration." Sunset n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point Trixie ressemblait à Artémis.  _ Le sens dramatique doit être de famille. _

'Tant mieux," dit Trixie, qui passait à côté du sarcasme de Sunset. "Maintenant, sort !"

"Je te dit que je travaille ici maintenant."

Trixie poussa le torse de Sunset avec le manche de son balai. "Oh non. Trixie ne le permettra pas ! Tu peux te déchaîner sur l'école autant que tu veux, mais Trixie ne permettra pas que tu sabotes le magasin de Trixie !"

"Je pensais qu'il appartenait à ton père ?"

"Ne joue pas sur les mots avec Trixie !"

"Mesdemoiselles, mesdemoiselles, s'il vous plaît." Un nuage de fumée pourpre apparut derrière Trixie, Artémis en sortit en marchant, et agita ses mains pour dégager quelque traînée de fumée collante. "Pourquoi tant d'hostilité ? Je ne veux pas que mes deux abeilles essayent de se piquer entre elles."

"Père !" Trixie prit la manche d'Artémis. "Elle essaie de ruiner le magasin !"

Sunset jeta les bras en l'air. "Je n'ai même pas encore fait quoi que ce soit !"

"Ah ! Donc tu admets que tu allais faire quelque chose de mauvais ! Trixie le savait !"

Artémis tapota Trixie sur la tête. "Bouton d'or, qu'est-ce qu'il te fait penser qu'elle prévoit quelque chose ?"

"Parce qu'elle est maléfique! Trixie l'a vu de ses propres yeux !"

"Elle ne m'a pas l'air maléfique." Artémis se pencha, et regarda Sunset comme si elle était un artefact particulièrement intéressant. "Et j'aime penser que je suis assez bon à juger les gens."

Trixie plissa les yeux. "Elle joue juste l'innocente. Elle est maléfique ! Elle est celle qui a tenu toute l'école dans sa poigne tyrannique ! Et même si Trixie ne se souvint pas très bien du Bal de l'Automne, Trixie sait qu' _ elle _ à fait  _ quelque chose  _ de mal! Il y avait un trou dans le sol après... quoi qu'il s'est passé !"

Sunset pressa sa paume contre son visage. "Bon, j'avoue que j'étais une horrible personne dans le passé. Blablabla, je suis désolée,  _ encore _ . Écoutez, je me suis excusée pour des trucs pendant tout le mois dernier. Nous ne pouvons pas simplement sauter cette partie et passer à la suite ?"

Artémis frappa dans ses mains. "Là, tu vois, Trixie ? Toute personne qui essaye de changer de vie, mérite une seconde chance. Et il n'y a pas de mauvaise personne, seulement de mauvais choix." Il fit le tour du comptoir et ouvrit la caisse. "D'ailleurs, je lui est déjà donné une partie de son salaire, qu'elle va devoir rembourser en travaillant."

Trixie tira à nouveau ses lèvres dans un grognement laid. "Trixie s'en moque ! Elle n'est pas autorisé dans le magasin de Trixie !"

"Techniquement c'est mon magasin."

_ "Ne joue pas sur les mots avec Trixie !" _ Elle frappa son pied contre le sol et repoussa Sunset avec son balai. "Trixie s'en moque que tu t'excuses, Trixie ne t'apprécie toujours pas !" Avec un dernier accès de colère, Trixie se retourna et piétina en direction de l'étage, pendant qu'elle marmonnait des insultes tout le long.

Artémis laissa échapper un soupir fatigué. "Têtu. Tout comme sa mère." Il s'éclaircit la gorge et mit une main sur l'épaule de Sunset. "Mais, elle finira par s'y faire ; elle le fait à chaque fois."

Sunset hocha simplement la tête. "Alors, d'où lui vint cette manière de parler à la troisième personne ?"

"Artémis n'en a aucune idée. Je plaisante, je plaisante !" Artémis rit après avoir vu le regard sec que Sunset lui donna. "Nous avons tous nos caprices. Elle parle à la troisième personne, et moi, je tire des pièces des oreilles des gens quand je m'ennuie." Il tourna une pièces sur le bout de son doigt.

Sunset frotta son oreille. "Je ne vais même pas demander quand vous avez fait ça."

Artémis rit et laissa tomber la pièce de monnaie dans la caisse et la ferma. "Maintenant !" Il sauta par dessus le comptoir et écarta ses bras quand il atterrit, tout comme Trixie l'avait fait avant. "Que pensez-vous du _Magasin d'Articles Magiques de Lulamoon _?" Sa voix résonna dans tout le magasin et retentit aux oreilles de Sunset comme si il avait crier dans un mégaphone.

"C'est horriblement kitsch et légèrement intéressant en même temps," répondit Sunset, pendant qu'elle massait à nouveau ses oreilles.

"Tout ce que j'ai entendu était 'légèrement intéressant'." Artémis fit un sourire joyeux. "Venez, venez, je vais vous faire une visite rapide." Il partit dans le rayon central et fit signe à Sunset de le suivre.

Sunset grogna et quitta le confort de l'arrière de la caisse. Elle s'arrêta, quand elle sentit un regard sur le dos de son cou, et leva les yeux au balcon du première étage où Trixie la fixait encore. Sunset leva les yeux au ciel et avança derrière la cape d'Artémis.

"Comme vous pouvez le voir, il y en a pour tout le monde, que de la haute qualité. À l'avant il y a des fournitures magiques pour les amateurs en herbe. Les rayons de gauche ont des éléments plus enfantin et les rayons de droite ont des marchandises plus sophistiquée." Il prit une boîte d'une étagère et la tint devant Sunset. "Croquant au arachides ?" Dit-il avec un sourire innocent.

Sunset resta stoïque, avec un froncement de sourcil ennuyé. "Non. À quel point pensez-vous que je suis stupide ?"

"Bien au contraire. Vous semblez être une fille très intelligente. C'est au sujet de votre sens de l'humour que je m'interroge." Il ouvrit la boîte et plusieurs serpents en papier en sortit. "Ça me fait toujours sourire."

Sunset retira un serpent de ses cheveux. "Hilarant."

Artémis lui donna un petit coup sur le nez, de petites étincelles sautèrent au contact. "Je vois que nous avons beaucoup de travail à faire. Cependant, je suis sûr que vous trouverez des articles plus à votre goût à l'arrière." Artémis l'amena au fond des rayons, alors qu'il pointait des articles que Sunset avait déjà vu brièvement. "J'ai passé quelques-unes de mes années de célibat à arpenter le monde, à la recherche de la réponse de ce que tous les vraies magiciens cherche :  _ Qu'est-ce _ que la magie ? En chemin, j'ai trouvé plusieurs reliques et artefacts intéressants."

Sunset prit le miroir rutilant et admira son visage. "Et vous avez décidé de les vendre au lieu de les garder pour vous-même ?"

Artémis haussa les épaules, alors qu'il apparut à côté de la réflexion de Sunset. "Oh, j'y est certainement pensé. Mais pourquoi devrais-je garder toutes ces merveilleuses choses pour moi alors que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait mieux en profiter ? Ou comprendre comment ils fonctionnent pour commencer ?" Il ramassa la boîte avec six trous de serrure. "Je l'ai depuis des années et je n'arrive toujours pas à trouver les clés pour ça." Il la reposa et pointa le miroir. "Supposément, vous pouvez espionner quelqu'un avec ça. Tout ce que vous devez faire est de dire un nom." Il roula sa tête en arrière et soupira. "Je l'ai fait marché une fois, mais je n'arrive plus à le refaire depuis."

Sunset le remit sur l'étagère.  _ Un miroir qui peut espionner n'importe qui ? Non, ça doit être un canular... Ou peut-être que c'est... non, c'est impossible. _ Elle regarda les étagères du haut et vit une bulbe de fleur rouge dans un pot simple. "Vous vendez une rose ?" demanda Sunset quand elle approcha sa main d'elle.

"Oh, ce n'est pas une rose. Je ne me souviens jamais de son nom complet, mais c'est une fleur très rare qui peut vivre sans soleil. Je l'appelle Cindy."

Sunset la toucha... et cria rapidement quand la bulbe s'ouvrit et serra son doigts, en faisant un étrange bruit de lapement. "Lâche ça !" Sunset tenta violemment de tirer son doigts pour le libérer, mais en vain.

Artémis mit une main contre sa bouche, pour retenir un rire enfantin. "Cindy, soit gentille avec notre invité."

Cindy frissonna puis cracha le doigt de Sunset, et lécha ses pétales avec sa langue verte avant de revenir à un état docile.

"Détendez-vous," dit Artémis, en regardant Sunset qui examinait sa main. "Cindy mange seulement les germes et les peaux mortes des humains. Les insectes ne sont pas si chanceux."

Sunset devait l'admettre, son doigt était plus propre qu'il l'avait été avant. Pourtant, elle jeta un regard acéré sur Artémis. "Vous auriez pu me prévenir."

"Mais où aurait été le plaisir ?" Artémis passa devant elle et se dirigea vers les escaliers. "Venez, la visite est presque terminée."

Il amena Sunset jusqu'au première étage où une scène improvisée les salua. Elle n'avait pas tout la splendeur et le style auquel Sunset c'était attendu d'Artémis, quoiqu'elle supposa qu'il avait pas tant de place dans le magasin. Niché dans un coin au loin était une bibliothèque avec une chaise et une foule de coussins.

"C'est la scène !" Artémis leva les mains et des néons prirent vit, illuminèrent les alentours et écrivirent _Lulamoon_ en haut.

_Et voilà le style_ , pensa Sunset.

"C'est là que j'anime quelques spectacles de magie ; rien de bien folichon, juste quelques trucs pour attirer la foule." Artémis pointa le coin chaleureux. "Et c'est là que nous faisons l'heure de conte avec les enfants."

Les yeux de Sunset s'élargirent. "Oh, ne me dites pas – "

"Vous devriez leur faire la lecture quand moi ou Trixie ne pourrons pas."

"C'est bien ce que je craignais." Sunset retint un grognement et se retourna vers la scène, où Trixie balayait la poussière. "Attendez, y a personne d'autre qui travaille ici ?"

"Nope." Trixie sauta de la scène et se mit à côté d'Artémis. "Ma mère vient de temps en temps pour aider, mais habituellement, c'est juste nous," dit-elle fièrement, en toisant Sunset avec mépris.

Artémis leva les mains. "La dernière personne que j'avais engagé au magasin, vit quelque-uns des articles, puis cria quelque chose à propos de sorcellerie avant de sortir en courant. Allez savoir."

"Ouais, j'arrive pas à imaginer pourquoi quelqu'un penserait que ce serait de la sorcellerie," dit Sunset entre ses dents. "Gah!"

Artémis passa un bras autour des épaules de Sunset et l'attira près de lui. "Ah, mais je suis sûr que vous êtes bien plus forte !" Il leva son bras libre vers le plafond. "Il suffit de sentir la magie dans l'air ! Sentez-vous l'excitation monter en puissance !" Il tendit le bras et tira Trixie. "N'est-ce pas amusant ?"

"Non," répondirent toute deux à l'unisson.

Le sourire d'Artémis faiblit juste un peu. "Je pourrait avoir besoin d'aspirine pour ça." Il frappa les deux filles dans le dos et les laissa aller. "Eh bien, je serai en bas à vérifier l'inventaire. Vous deux..."Il roula sa main vers eux. "Essayer de vous entendre, s'il vous plaît." Il fit un pas en arrière et sauta par-dessus la balustrade du balcon, sauf qu'au lieu de tomber, il descend comme si il était rempli d'hélium.

Sunset cligna des yeux, puis secoua la tête. "Je ne le comprendrai jamais."

Trixie mit ses mains sur ses hanches et leva le nez. "Il est le plus grand homme sur la surface du monde ! Trixie vas grandir pour être comme lui !"

_ C'est une pensée effrayante. _ Sunset regarda le balai appuyé contre la scène. "Eh bien, que suis-je censé faire ?"

"Tu restes ici et termines le nettoyage !" dit sèchement Trixie. "Trixie va aller s'occuper de la caisse." Elle fit un grand geste pour souligner les environs. "Si tu essayes de saboter quoi que ce soit, Trixie a les moyens de faire changer d'avis son père. Il te fait seulement confiance parce qu'il n'a pas vu le vrai toi ! Mais Trixie a ! Elle se souvient de tout ce que tu as fait... sauf au Bal de l'Automne, mais elle sait que tu as fait quelque chose là aussi ! Donc Trixie te conseille de faire attention."

"Est-ce que Trixie ne va jamais arrêter de se référer à elle-même à la troisième personne ?" demanda sèchement Sunset.

Trixie grimaça de colère, ses joues virèrent au rouge et gonflèrent assez pour rappeler à Sunset un écureuil en colère. Elle fouetta ses cheveux dans l'air quand elle se dirigea vers les escaliers. Le bois grinçait à l'agonie quand il endura ses pas furieux.

Sunset ramassa le balai et s'appuya sur le poignée. "Eh bien, c'est charmant. Mon patron excentrique et ma collègue en colère." Sunset ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était honnêtement surprise par le comportement de Trixie. Avec toutes les personnes à qui elle avait fait du tort dans le passé, il y en avait forcément quelques-uns qui ne lui pardonneraient pas, même si elle s'excusait.

Elle amena le balai contre le sol, pour balayer la saleté restante. Quand elle la mit dans une pile, elle sentit quelque chose terrée dans ses cheveux. Elle s'arrêta et passa une main dans ses mèches flamboyants, et tira une fausse grosse araignée. Elle la tint sur sa paume et bafoua. "Stupide jouet."

L'araignée alla précipitamment sur son bras.

"Aaaahhhh!" Sunset fit tomber l'araignée sur le sol et la piétina à plusieurs reprise, déterminée à assurer sa mort.

Ci-dessous, elle entendit Trixie hurler de rire. Sunset souleva sa botte et ne trouva pas de corps arachnide désordonné, mais un plancher vide.

Sunset était bouche bée. "Que... qu'est-ce c'était... ?"

"C'est ce que tu reçois quand tu dis que Trixie est une mauvaise magicienne !"

Sunset ferma sa bouche et reprit le balayage.  _ Ça va être une longue journée. _


	22. Étape 22 : Baies et Crème Faciale

_Étape 22 : Baies et Crème Faciale_

Il avait bien longtemps, Sunset tenait un agenda pour garder une trace de toutes ses affaires personnelles. Affaires qui incluait de surveiller ceux qu'elle avait besoin de harceler et/ou de faire chanter. Une fois qu'elle avait embauché Snips et Snails, l'agenda était devenu obsolète. Ils étaient étonnamment bons à lui rappeler de quoi elle avait besoin, auprès de qui et à quel moment.

Sunset souhaitait qu'elle avait son agenda maintenant pour garder une trace de la semaine chargée auquel elle était confrontée.

Son premier week-end de travail avait été aussi bien qu'elle pouvait l'espérer compte tenu des circonstances. Il avait eu assez peu de clients, alors Sunset et Trixie avaient passé la majorité de leur temps à nettoyer et à réapprovisionner dans un silence tendu.

À la minute où Sunset avait passée la porte de l'usine dimanche soir, son téléphone avait vibré comme Pinkie après un bol de sucre. Par ailleurs, ça avait était Pinkie à l'autre bout du fil qui avait supplié Sunset de traîner avec elle jeudi après l'école. Après que Sunset avait été forcée de dire 'oui', elle raccrocha son téléphone seulement pour qu'une autre de ses amies lui demande de passer du temps avec elle après l'école. Puis une autre. Et une autre. Sunset avait voulu dire 'non' à plus de la moitié d'entre elles, mais elles avaient toutes contré en utilisant la formule de politesse redoutée.

Oh, comment Sunset  _ haïssait  _ cette formule.

Sunset s'assit sur son lit, et laissa tomber son téléphone portable sur son oreiller. Elle leva son index. "Lundi : Journée au spa avec Rarity." Malgré toute la gâterie qu'elle avait reçu quand elle avait été l'étudiante prodigue de Celestia, Sunset n'avait jamais aimé l'idée que d'autres poneys mettent leurs sabots sur elle. Cette préférence c'était reportée sur sa forme humaine.

Et se baigner dans la boue était pour les poneys terrestres.

Elle leva un autre doigt. "Mardi : randonnée avec Applejack dans la forêt. Bon sang, ça crie juste 'la grande idée.'"

"Mercredi : football avec Rainbow Dash." Elle grogna, pressa ses paumes contre ses yeux et se jeta en arrière sur son matelas. Elle détestait le foot. Et elle _savait_ que Rainbow savait qu'elle détestait ça. Pourtant, Rainbow avait l'impression que le foot l'aiderait à 'se forger un caractère' ou quelque chose d'aussi stupide que ça.

"Le jeudi : cuisiner des cupcakes avec Pinkie." Sunset leva son oreiller et battu son visage avec, à plusieurs reprises.

Elle leva le dernier doigt de sa main. "Vendredi : Fluttershy et le refuge pour animaux deuxième partie." Au moins c'était quelque chose qui ne la dérangeait pas.

"Mais attend, c'est pas tout !" Elle commença à compter avec son autre main. "Samedi : travaille, suivie d'un rendez-vous à la bibliothèque avec Twilight." Elle roula sur le ventre et soupira de manière audible. "Pourquoi dois-je souffrir avant de pouvoir faire ce que je  _ veux _ faire ?"

D'un autre côté, ça lui donnait quelque chose à attendre au cours de cette longue semaine. Elle se leva et étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. "Et enfin, pour couronner le tout : une sortie de groupe au centre commercial ce dimanche. Ça devrait être intéressant."

"Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu suspect qu'elles t'appellent toutes le même jour pour faire des plans distincts avec toi pour chaque jours de la semaine ?" grinça une voix.

Sunset tomba sur sa chaise et roula près du bureau. "Oh, non, je suis sûre qu'elles ont quelque chose en tête. Mais, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix maintenant. Et tu sais, amitié et tout ça. Peut-être qu'elles veulent que j'apprenne quelque chose de tout ça."

"Mais tu détestes la moitié des choses qu'elles veulent faire avec toi."

Sunset prit la princesse Twilight Sparkle et la regarda avec un vague intérêt. "J'essaie d'être un peu optimiste pour le moment. Jusqu'à présent, tout ce que je pensais que j'allais détester, j'ai vraiment aimée, donc, on ne sait jamais." Elle s'arrêta, un sombre froncement de sourcils glissa sur son visage. "Sauf pour cuisiner avec Pinkie. Je sais que je vais détester ça." Elle remarqua un fil lâche dans la queue de Twilight et tira dessus aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

"Aïe ! C'était pour quoi ?"

"Je m'ennuyais."

******

Sunset constata que dans ce monde, soit les voitures reflétaient leurs propriétaires ou prouvaient qu'ils compensaient quelque chose. Dans le cas de Rarity, c'était heureusement la première. Sa voiture était petite, violette, et l'intérieur sentait le parfum et le maquillage.

Rarity fredonnait une certaine chanson d'amour d'adolescent horrible qui donnait envie à Sunset de s'arracher ses propres oreilles. Malgré tout, elle choisit de tenir sa langue, et de se concentrer sur le monde extérieur alors qu'il passait comme un éclaire.

"Alors, Sunset," dit Rarity quand la chanson se termina enfin, "es-tu déjà aller dans un spa ?"

"Seulement pour une saboticure et un limage de corne." Elle vit l'expression d'égarement de Rarity et expliqua : "C'est comme une pédicure mais pour les sabots et la corne. C'est populaire à Equestria."

"Ah, je vois. Et est-ce qu'ils font des soins du visage et des massages aussi ?"

"Oui, mais ça ne m'a jamais intéressé. En plus..." Sunset passa une main sur sa joue. "Ma peau est déjà impeccable."

"J'avais remarqué," grommela Rarity, qui s'enfonça plus dans son siège. "Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense que tu vas vraiment apprécier." Elle se redressa, avec un visage rayonnant d'anticipation. "Je nous est ordonnée un massage, un soins du visage, un bains de boue et un bain de vapeur."

"Donc, quelqu'un va marteler mon dos, mettre des substances visqueuses sur mon visage, me baigner dans la boue et me faire transpirer." Sunset compta sur ses doigts. "C'est un rêve qui se réalise."

"Oh, je t'en prie, ne sois pas comme Rainbow. Essayes avant de prétendre que tu es trop 'cool' pour tout ça."

Sunset leva les mains. "Hey, je ne prétends pas que je suis trop cool pour quoi que ce soit. J'ai juste du mal à croire que tu trouves que tout ça est relaxant."

"Eh bien, si tu ne veux pas aller au spa, nous pouvons aller au magasin et tu pourrais faire du mannequinat pour moi," proposa Rarity avec un sourire narquois.

"Nous allons au spa."

"Je m'en doutais."

******

Le bâtiment avait une odeur d'encens et de savons de luxe ; le tourbillon d'arôme apaisant était suffisant pour faire tomber les paupières de Sunset. La musique lente et tranquille qui sortait des enceintes avait seulement renforcée cet effet. L'esprit de Sunset était enfermé dans un léger brouillard, elle perdit sa préoccupation sur ce qui se passait autour d'elle plus rapidement que d'habitude. Elle se souvenait vaguement d'avoir été présenté à deux femmes, l'une avec des cheveux roses et l'autre bleu, avant d'être poussée dans une cabine d'essayage avec un ensemble de robes blanches.

Elle secoua la tête jusqu'à ce que le brouillard se dispersa et fixa les robes dans sa main. "Hum, Rarity ?" Elle frappa sur le côté de la cabine.

"Oui, Sunset ?"

"Suis-je... censé être complètement... déshabiller en-dessous de ça ?"

Elle entendit Rarity ricaner de l'autre côté. "Allons, Sunset. Tu n'as pas peur d'un peu d'intimité, pas vraie ?"

Sunset voulait crier un 'non', mais fut forcée de dire : "Si."

Rarity rit un peu plus fort. "Ne t'inquiètes pas, ma chérie, nous sommes toutes amies ici. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte."

"Je pars."

"Je plaisante."

"Je pars quand même."

"Oh, détend-toi un peu, c'était juste une blague. Tu peux garder tes sous-vêtements si tu veux. Bien que, je ne comprends pas d'où vient cette pudeur. Tu n'étais pas tout le temps nue quand tu étais dans ton monde de poney ?"

Sunset déplia la robe, et regarda avec dédain la courte longueur de celle-ci, qui se terminait juste en dessous des cuisses. Elle la retourna et combattit encore l'envie de partir, car la robe avec une grande surface exposée sur le dos, ne laissant que les épaules et les fesses couvertes. "Oui. Mais les choses changent, d'accord ? J'en suis venue à aimer beaucoup de choses de ce monde, comme porter des vêtements. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas tabou d'être nue ici ?"

"Dans la plupart des cas, oui. C'est pourquoi elles t'ont données une robe, ma chérie."

"Elle ne couvre presque rien."

"Sunset !" cassa Rarity.

"Bien, bien, je me change. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais beaucoup de dignité à perde de toute façon." Elle retira la plupart de ses vêtements et mit la robe blanche, aussi confortablement que possible. Elle était incroyablement douce et soyeuse. Sunset imaginait que c'était comme ça qu'un nuage se sentait pour un pégase.

Elle sortit de sa cabine où Rarity l'attendait, vêtu d'une robe identique. Sunset tira en bas de la sienne pour s'assurer qu'elle n'exhibait rien.

La fille au cheveux rose – Aloe ? Ou peut-être Lotus ? Sunset s'en fichait – revint avec un presse-papiers, tandis que sa sœur portait un plateau avec des bouteilles de lotions et d'huiles qui avaient l'air coûteuses. "Alors d'abord, nous commençons avec votre massage habituelle, Mlle Rarity," dit-elle avec un léger accent allemand.

Rarity frappa dans ses mains. "Merveilleux ! Allons, Sunset, tu vas apprécier ça."

_J'en doute... Optimisme, Optimisme. Ça pourrait être une expérience agréable._

Les masseuses les amenèrent à deux tables plates et demandèrent à Sunset de s'allonger sur le ventre. Elle fit ce qu'elle dit, et nicha son visage dans un cousin carré avec un trou découpé dedans, lui donnant une belle vue sur le sol. "Maintenant, détendez-vous simplement," dit Aloe (ou Lotus... qu'importe).

Sunset s'y conforma, et se crispa à nouveau quand elle sentit quelque chose d'humide s'étaler sur son dos. L'odeur était forte et avait une touche de ce qui lui rappelait une forêt tropicale. C'était comme si quelqu'un lui frottait l'Amazonie liquéfiée sur son dos. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"De l'huile corporelle pour aider à détendre les muscles. Maintenant, ne bougez pas, s'il vous plaît."

Et comme ça, Sunset était réduite à une poupée de chiffon, il ne lui restait que ses fonctions faciales quand la masseuse commença à travailler sur son dos. Elle était au moins reconnaissante pour ça ; le seule moyen qu'elle avait pour soulager un peu de son inconfort était maintenant de torde son visage. Elle était également reconnaissante qu'il était caché par l'oreiller. Elle n'admettra jamais qu'un simple massage lui faisait mal.

_ Oh ! Ouïe, ouïe ouïe ! Ouille ! Et les gens font ça pour le plaisir ? Sadiques. _ Sunset tressaillit mentalement quand Aloe (elle venait juste d'assumer que c'était Aloe) toucha un nœud particulièrement tendu près de son épaule. Aloe appuya dessus et le roula avec son pouce, tandis que Sunset mâcha sa propre langue comme si c'était un caramel dur.

"Vous avez beaucoup de tension ici," dit Aloe. "Ça pourrait être désagréable pendant un moment."

"Mnnnph !" Était la seule réponse de Sunset.  _ Je savais que laisser des gens me toucher était– ouïe ! Une mauvaise idée... _ Mais, au moment où la même pensé passa dans sa tête, elle sentit un peu de tension quitter son corps. La douleur diminua lentement jusqu'à ce que tout ce que Sunset sentait était la main d'Aloe qui répétait un mouvement rythmique, et apaisant qui la chatouillait presque. Elle sentit son corps s'affaissait dans un état de relaxation et elle relâcha un soupir de satisfaction.

"Tu en profites, ma chérie ?" demanda Rarity de la table voisine.

"Ouais, je crois que oui." Sunset gémit quand Aloe libéra un autre nœud "Oui, j'en profite vraiment."

******

"Alors, j'ai entendu dire que toi et Twilight allez à l'expo-sciences ensemble," dit Rarity pour essayer un léger bavardage, même si elle ne savait pas si Sunset était encore consciente de tout ce qu'elle disait.

Pour sa part, Sunset était enterrée dans le bain de boue chaude jusqu'au épaule, un masque d'avocat barbouillé sur son visage avec des concombres posés sur ses yeux, comme Rarity. Elles venaient de sortir du bain de vapeur où elles avaient un peu discuté. Maintenant, Rarity semblait déterminée à maintenir une conversation.

"Ouais. Mais c'était son idée. Je fais ça juste pour la douce satisfaction de savoir que je peux écraser n'importe qui dans cette école en termes d'intellect pure." Sunset essaya de sourire d'une manière sinistre mais il lui était difficile avec le masque facial. Tout ce qu'elle réussit à faire, était de courber les coins de sa bouche d'une façon très subtile.

"Eh bien, ça ressemble à un moyen amusant de se crée des liens," dit Rarity avec un petit rire. "Je suis étonnée que vous deux puissent devenir de très bonnes amies, en dépit de ce qui c'est passé entre toi et l'autre Twilight."

"J'essaye de garder ma haine pour la princesse à part de mon amitié avec Twilight. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si _elle _essayait de ruiner ma vie." Sunset regarda le dos des concombres. C'était vraiment étonnant à quel point elles s'étaient rapprocher en l'espace d'un mois. Sunset n'arrivait pas à croire que si peu de temps étaient passés depuis qu'elle avait dit à Twilight qu'elle la détestait et voulait ne rien avoir avec elle. Maintenant, Twilight était probablement celle que Sunset appréciait le plus. Peut-être parce que leur amitié n'avait pas était contrainte par l'intervention de quiconque ; c'était simplement arrivé.

"Allons, Sunset, je ne dirais pas que la princesse a _ruiné_ ta vie."

"Elle m'a tiré un rayon arc en ciel, m'a laissé dans un cratère et... d'autres choses," dit Sunset, d'un ton aussi aigre qu'elle le pouvait. _Ce masque est agréable, mais je peux à peine bouger mon visage !_

"Oui, mais regarde la suite. Tu as six nouvelles amies qui se soucies de toi. Tu dois regarder le bon côté des choses, Sunset."

"Ouais, ouais, amitié après la défaite ultime et toute ces ordures. La vie n'est pas aussi horribles que j'ai l'habitude de le laisser paraître." _Ça ne l'est vraiment pas. j'aime juste me plaindre parfois._ Sunset sourit à elle-même... ou du moins, elle essaya. Elle s'enfonça dans la boue, et respira dans la tranquillité qui coulait dans l'air. En dépit du fait qu'elle était pratiquement nue sous la boue, Sunset était dans un état de nirvana complet.

_Tu sais, si c'est ce que les amis font la plupart du temps, ce n'est pas si mal._

******

Sunset sortit par la porte avec une sensation de détente absolue. Son corps se sentait relaxé et libre, et sa peau était pratiquement étincelante. Elle respira profondément l'air et détendit ses épaules.  _J'aurais aimé profiter des masseuses royales quand j'en avais la chance._

"Eh bien, je présume que tu as apprécié ?" demanda Rarity, alors qu'elle la conduisait sur le chemin du retour à sa voiture.

"Oui, j'ai apprécié. C'était mieux que ce que je m'attendais." Elle regarda ses ongles manucurés. Elle ne les avait pas vu si bien polie depuis des lustres. Elle passa ensuite une main sur son visage. "Et ma peau est encore plus lisse que d'habitude."

"Oh, bien ! J'avais eu le sentiment que tu aimerais ça," chanta Rarity, alors qu'elle s'assit sur le siège de sa voiture. "Donc, je pensais que la semaine prochaine, nous pourrions aller acheté des robes ! Oh, mieux encore, nous pourrions aller chercher quelques tissus et tu pourrait faire du mannequinat sur quelques-une des nouvelles tenues que j'ai confectionnée ! Ou, ou, mieux encore ! Nous pourrions– "

Sunset s'éclaircit la gorge. "Que dirais-tu que nous allons simplement prendre un autre rendez-vous au spa ?"

"D'accord !"

******

Sunset conduisait sa moto sur la route de terre à la périphérie de Canterlot. Le soleil du soir filtrait à travers les feuilles des arbres et tombait rapidement dans la visière de Sunset. Elle émergea du tunnel vert et contempla les hectares et les hectares de grands pommiers ; leurs feuilles d'or et marron étaient arrachées par le vent et envoyées en spirale vers le sol.

Droit devant était une maison de ferme modeste avec des murs peints en rouge vif et un toit gris. Debout sur le perron était Applejack, qui balayait les feuilles vers la terre. Elle fit signe à l'approche de Sunset et descendit les marches pour l'accueillir.

Sunset s'arrêta, en soulevant aussi peu de saleté qu'elle le pouvait et ôta son casque. "Joli endroit que tu as là."

Applejack sourit et hocha la tête. "Mon propre p'tit coin d'paradis. Tu d'vrais voir ça en été. Tous les arbres ont des feuilles verte et des pommes juteuses qui attendre juste d'être ramassées." Elle inspira avec nostalgie. "Me met larme à l'œil."

"Je n'en doute pas." dit Sunset jovialement. Elle leva son casque et s'étira les bras, en prenant une bouffé d'air. Elle devait donner un point à Applejack pour la fraîcheur de l'air à travers la campagne. Il était propre, riche et naturel par rapport à l'air vicié, et brumeux qui engloutissait la ville.

"Alors, où avais-tu dit que nous allions faire cette randonnée ?" demanda Sunset, alors qu'elle donna un coup de pied dans un caillou de la route.

Applejack pointa l'une des lointaines collines. "'y a un champ d'bleuets sauvages dans la Forêt Everfree là-bas. On vas aller s'y promener, en cueillir que'ques-uns et les ramener à Granny Smith pour faire une tarte. Rien d'bien sorcier."

"Des bleuets ?" Sunset inclina sont cou. "Je croyais que vous étiez des mangeurs de pommes ?"

"Juste parce qu'on cultive des pommes pour vivre, veut pas dire qu'on mange que ça !" dit Applejack, les narines dilatées.

"Ok, ok ! Calme-toi, c'est bon." Sunset leva les mains en défense. "Je demandais juste."

Applejack pinça l'arrête de son nez et soupira. "Désolée, sucre d'orge, j'voulais pas t'crier d'ssus. J'en est juste marre d'la rumeur à l'école qui dit qu'ma famille est obsédé par les pommes. C'en est venu au point où les gens pensent qu'on vénère un dieu d'la récolte des pommes ou un truc du genre."

"Oh, ça à l'air terrible, je me demande comment ça à commencé, allons-nous commencé cette randonnée maintenant ?" dit rapidement Sunset.

"Sunset..." Applejack serra son poing.

"Hey ! Ça semble intéressant !" Sunset se précipita sur le côté de la grange où était une peinture murale représentant le visage jubilatoire de Pinkie avec un sourire radieux et des nuages moelleux. "Pourquoi tu ne m'en dirais pas un peu là-dessus ?"

Applejack secoua la tête. "Pinkie la peint, 'y a un certain temps, avant qu'on est toutes commencé à s'battre et tout. Peu importe à quel point j'essayais, j'ai jamais put m'résoudre à repeindre par-d'ssus." Elle rit. "J'imagine que peu importe à quel point j'étais en colère contre elle, j'voulais pas oublier les bons moments qu'on a vécu."

Sunset fixa la peinture enfantine et pensa à Celestia et à Flash. "Les bons moments, hein ?"

"Maintenant, rev'nons à nos moutons." Applejack lança un mauvais regard à Sunset.

Avant que Sunset puisse mettre en place une défense, une voix cria : "Applejack, attend !"

Trois silhouettes émergèrent de la porte de la grange et s'arrêtèrent en glissant devant les deux filles plus âgées. Elles étaient toutes couvertes de foin et de taches de graisse, et celle au cheveux violets avait plusieurs bleus sur la main. Il fallut à Sunset un moment, mais elle reconnut le trio. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle et Scootaloo, ou comme le reste de l'école avait commencé à les appeler depuis peu : les Causeuses de Tourments.

Scootaloo pointa Sunset. "Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?" Elle n'était pas aussi accusatrice qu'elle aurait pu, mais ça dérangeait Sunset malgré tout.

"Elle est l'cas de charité qu'ma sœur et les autres s'occupent, tu t'souvins ?" répondit Apple Bloom

Applejack plongea en avant et couvrit la bouche d'Apple Bloom. "Héhéhé, Apple Bloom, où est-ce qu't'as bien pu entendre une chose pareille ?"

"Mais c'est toi qu'à dit– Mmmhmm mmhm."

C'était au tour de Sunset de lancer un mauvais regard à Applejack. "Cas de charité ?"

"Hé, j'viens d'avoir une idée ! Imaginons que les cinq dernières minutes sont pas arrivées, d'accord ?" Le sourire d'Applejack s'étendit finement à travers son visage.

Sunset leva les yeux au ciel. "Ouais, d'accord."

Applejack libéra sa sœur de sa poigne de fer. "Très bien, maintenant, vous voulez quoi, vous trois ?"

"On veux aller dans la forêt avec vous !" dit Apple Bloom, ses deux amies hochèrent vigoureusement leurs têtes.

"Non," refusa catégoriquement Applejack. "J'ai pas besoin d'vous trois pour nous ralentir ou nous perdre. En plus, vous avez pas un certain projet de science à faire ?"

"Nous avons décider de prendre une pause," répondit Sweetie.

"Ouais, j'en est marre que Sweetie Belle me frappe avec le marteau," dit Scootallo, en montrant ses bleus. Elle donna un regard mécontent vers Sweetie, qui répondit avec un sourire embarrassé.

"Attendez, vous allez participer à l'expo-sciences ?" demanda Sunset.

"Uh-huh." acquiesça Apple Bloom "On veut gagner l'premier prix."

"Et voir si nous sommes bons à être des scientifiques. Vu que nous avons échoué à être des stars du rock et des comédiens," ajouta Sweetie.

"Et non ! On te dira pas ce que c'est, donc tu pourras pas le voler !" dit Scootaloo avec plein d'accusation cette fois.

Sunset bafoua. "Je t'en prie, comme si j'avais besoin de voler les idées de petites idiotes de première année comme vous."

"Hé, on est pas idiotes !" protesta Apple Bloom.

"Et nous ne sommes pas petites !" ajouta Sweetie Belle.

"_Et_ on n'est pas en première année !" rajouta Scootaloo.

"Euuh, en fait, Scoots..." dit AppleBloom.

"... Mince."

Applejack ôta son chapeau et passa une main dans ses cheveux. "Dans tout les cas, pourquoi vous n'irez pas prendre votre pause dans la maison ? La forêt est pas pour les enfants comme vous."

Apple Bloom avachit ses épaules. "Oh, allez, Applejack. J'ai vécu à côté d'la forêt toute ma vie et ch'uis jamais encore allé d'dans."

"C'est parce que c'est sombre et dangereux !"

"Applejack, t'peux pas toujours m'traiter comme un bébé ! D'ailleurs, t'l'as dit toi-même, vous allez juste cueillir des baies. Comment ça pourrait être 'dangeureux' ?"

Applejack mâcha l'intérieur de sa joue, alors qu'elle examina Apple Bloom et ses amies un certain temps. Elle couvrit son visage d'une main et soupira. "Très bien. Vous pouvez v'nir tant que vous restez près d'nous."

_"Yaay !"_ Les CT partagèrent un high-five de groupe, tandis que Sunset frotta ses oreilles, pour arrêter le bourdonnement.

"Ça t'dérange pas, hein ?" demanda Applejack.

"Ça m'est égale de toute façon." répondit Sunset.

Applejack alla dans la grange et prit trois lampes torches, elle en remit une à Sunset et une autre à Apple Bloom. Le crépuscule s'installa quand le groupe s'approcha de la lisère de la forêt. Les ombres des arbres s'étendaient sur le sol comme une rangée de crocs noirs, et pointus. La seule chose qui séparait la ferme de la forêt était une clôture en bois qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Elles allèrent vers l'une de ses plusieurs sections cassées avec Applejack en tête.

"Sa s'assombrit très vite ici, donc, on vas cueillir les baies et on rentre avant qu'le soleil termine de s'coucher." Applejack dépassa la clôture, lampe torche dans une main et un panier dans l'autre. "Et oubliez pas : rester groupé." Elle concentra ses yeux sur Apple Bloom avant de continuer.

"Hey, vous pensez que le Bigfoot vit là-dedans ?" demanda Scootaloo dans un petit murmure.

"Le Bigfoot n'existe pas," répondit Applejack, blasée.

"Et des bécassines ?" demanda Apple Bloom.

"Il n'y a pas de bécassines ici."

"Des licornes ?" essaya Sweetie.

"Les licornes n'existent pas !" cria Applejack.

"La fille d'une autre dimension remplie de licornes et de pégases sensibles aimerait avoir un mot avec toi." dit nonchalamment Sunset dans l'oreille d'Applejack.

"Tais-toi."

******

Seul les filets de lumière les plus minces réussissaient à passer au travers les feuilles des arbres de l'Everfree et éclaircir le sol. Sunset pouvait imaginer que ce n'était qu'à peine mieux en plein jour. Elle pouvait aussi voir pourquoi Applejack avait été réticente à laisser sa sœur se promener dans la forêt. C'était inquiétant et sinistre peu importe comment vous essayer de l'approcher. Quand c'était silencieux, tous les muscles du corps de Sunset étaient tendus, préparé pour fuir au moindre mouvement. Une réaction de ses vieux instincts sans doute. Et quand la forêt s'animait avec les cris et les hurlement des animaux, ça donnait l'impression qu'ils les entouraient, elle et ses amies et qu'ils tiraient à la courte paille pour définir qui bondira en premier.

La forêt n'avait aussi pas de chemin à suivre, juste des marqueurs subtils qu'Applejack et Big Macintosh avaient mis en place il y avait longtemps. Une fois ou deux Applejack dut s'arrêter pour se rappeler quel marqueur pointait où. Sunset pria qu'Applejack savait où elle allait. Elle détesterait rester ici plus longtemps qu'elle le devait.

Non pas qu'elle avait peur ou quoi que ce soit.

Sunset tira ses mains dans les manches de son pull et avait donc l'air d'avoir une lampe torche à la place de sa main. Un autre courant d'air froid souffla à travers les arbres et envoya une frénésie de feuilles en chute libre vers sa tête. Elle les repoussa avec des coups de sa lampe torche, ce qui envoya une danse de faisceau luminescent à travers la canopée noir, des traînée d'yeux apparaissaient dans son sillage.

"Sunset, t'vas arrêter d'faire ça ?" siffla Applejack. "Pas besoin dire à toute la forêt où on est."

"Ouais ? Bien, qui a eu la stupide idée de chasser des baies la nuit ?"

"Granny Smith voulait qu'ce soit fait, et on dit pas 'non' à Granny." Applejack repoussa une grande feuille. "En plus, j'ai envie d'une tarte d'bleuet d'puis des semaines."

La feuille revint brusquement et gifla Sunset dans le visage. Elle la repoussa, en espérant qu'elle fera la même chose pour les CT derrière elle. Malheureusement, elle frôla juste leurs têtes.

_Stupides petites gamines._

Elles traînèrent derrière Sunset et Applejack avec une expression d'émerveillement et de joie, comme si elles étaient sur la route d'Eldorado. Entre la symphonie des animaux et le silence de la forêt, l'une des trois se sentit obligées de poser des questions à Applejack ou de tenir une conversation avec les autres. Sunset estimait que leur bavardage était mieux que ce que la forêt avait à leur offrir, de très peu.

"Hé, si on ne est pas bonne en sciences, peut-être qu'on pourrait devenir des exploratrices professionnels !" Scootaloo leva son poing en l'air.

"Ouais ! On s'ra comme Indiana Jones !" acclama Apple Bloom.

"Et puis, nous pourrions écrire des livres sur nos aventures et les vendre !" dit Sweetie.

_"Yaay !"_ acclamèrent toutes.

Applejack pressa une main sur son visage et grogna.

"C'est sensé être à moi de faire ça," plaisanta Sunset, alors qu'elle se serra à côté d'Applejack, entre les arbres étroits.

"Désolé, Sunset." Applejack laissa échapper un lent soupir. "J'voulais juste avoir du bons temps ensemble. Tu sais, juste nous deux."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que, t'es mon amie et j'voulais apprendre à mieux t'connaître. Tou'ce qu'on a fait jusqu'ici, c'était avec tout l'groupe. On as pas eu la chance d'passer simplement du temps et d'se liée ensemble."

Sunset était silencieuse pendant une minute, ses yeux détournés d'Applejack. "Alors... je ne suis pas juste un cas de charité ?" demanda-t-elle, incapable de garder une partie de douleur dans sa voix. _ Bon sang, ce que ça sonne vulnérable._

Applejack lui donna un tendre regard. "Aw, sucre d'orge. Quand Apple Bloom m'a entendu dire ça, c'était juste après l'Bal d'Automne quand tout était encore incertain entre-nous. T'es pas un cas de charité, et t'sais que j'dirais jamais que'que chose comme ça maintenant."

"Ouais, j'imagine que tu as raison."

"Juste comme ch'ais que tu commencera jamais des rumeurs sur moi maintenant," ajouta Applejack avec un sourire sympathique, bien que ses yeux ajoutèrent un 'ou bien.'

Sunset se redressa. "Hey, pour ma défense, j'ai seulement commencé la rumeur, je ne l'ai pas intensifié. L'adoration des dieux de la récolte de pomme n'était pas mon idée."

Applejack laissa échapper un petit rire et pointa une clairière à quelques mètres devant eux. "On y est."

C'était un petit bosquet niché contre le flanc d'une courte falaise. Le buisson de baies était contre le bas de celui-ci, les bleuets dodus suspendus aux extrémités des feuilles vertes qui n'avaient que récemment commencer à perdre leur couleur.

"Étrange p'tit buisson," dit Applejack quand elle s'agenouilla pour en ramasser quelques-unes. "Ça arrivent à rester d'saison jusqu'à c'que la neige arrive. C'est aussi les meilleurs baies que j'ai jamais mangé."

"Uh-huh." Sunset balança simplement sa tête. Pendant un moment, il y avait seulement le son des baies qui était archées des branches. C'était calme, et tandis que Sunset aurait normalement apprécié, c'était trop calme. Elle se retourna et grogna.

"Très bien, mission accomplie." Applejack se leva et dépoussiéra son pantalon. "Allons donner tout ça à Ganny pour qu'elle puisse faire la tarte."

"Euh, Applejack ?" Sunset pointa avec son pouce par dessus son épaule. "Elles sont parties."

Applejack regarda dans le fourré d'arbre, son visage devint de plus en plus rouge. Sunset poussa rapidement ses doigts dans ses oreilles quand Applejack hurla : _"Apple Bloom !"_ Une armada d'oiseux décolla dans le ciel crépusculaire, dispersant plus de feuilles au-dessus des deux filles.

"Quand j'vais mettre ma main sur elle, j'vais lui tordre son p'tit cou," bouillonna Applejack.

"Bien, à moins qu'elle se soit fait manger ou autre chose." Sunset vit le regard meurtrier qu'Applejack lui donnait et dit : "Oui, ça n'aide pas."

"Si tu veux aider, commence à les chercher !" Applejack braqua sa lampe torche sur le sol, pour chercher des empreintes de pas. "Elles doivent pas être partis bien loin."

Le duo quitta la clairière, et se replongea dans la couverture complète de la forêt. Sunset resta derrière Applejack, qui marmonnait avec véhémence alors qu'elle cherchait tout signe du trio. La forêt bavardait avec la vie autour d'elles, le soleil était maintenant complètement coucher, ce qui limita la vision de Sunset à environs un mètre devant-elle sans utilisation de la lampe troche. Sunset espérait que les bruits d'animaux étaient juste de simple piaillements sans but et pas une discussion sur le repas qu'ils venaient juste d'avoir... ou la décision d'un deuxième.

"Apple Bloom, reviens ici toute suite !" cria Applejack "Je t'jure que j'vais..."

"Ça doit être difficile d'avoir une petite sœur à surveiller."

Applejack grogna de frustration. "Je l'aime à mourir, mais elle peut être si entêtée parfois."

_Je me demande de qui elle tient ça._

Elles marchèrent pendant une minute de plus avant qu'Applejack demanda : "Alors, tu n'as pas de frères et sœurs ?"

Sunset secoua la tête. "Non. Enfant unique. Probablement pour le mieux ; j'aurais traité ma sœur horriblement."

"Allons, t'peux pas être sûre de ça." rassura Applejack. "P't-être qu'une sœur t'aurait empêché d'être si... t'sais."

"Ouais, peut-être." Sunset s'arrêta ; elle pouvait presque sentir ses oreilles se contracter. "AJ, je croie que j'entends quelque chose." Elle interrompit sa marche, plongea dans un buisson, et poussa son chemin à travers l'épais feuillage. Les appelles à l'aide constant fut plus fort quand les arbres se clairsemait. Sunset dérapa à une halte, et saisit un arbre pour se soutenir quand son pied frôla le bord d'une falaise. Applejack venu sur elle et se sauva en se jetant en arrière.

_ " _ _À _ _ l'aide !" _ crièrent trois voix, qui semblait venir du bas de la falaise.

_ "Apple Bloom !" _ Applejack se pencha et baissa les yeux, Sunset copia ses mouvements. En bas, accrochées sur le flanc de la falaise était Apple Bloom avec Scootaloo suspendue à ses chevilles et Sweetie attachée à la taille de Scootaloo. "Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?"

"O-on-on on était a-au bord de la falaise e-et ça c'est e-e-e-effondré." sanglota Apple Bloom.

"Ça va aller. Ça va aller," dit Applejack. Sunset était étonnée de voir à quelle vitesse son ton était allée de furieux à apaisent et doux. "Ça va bien s'passer. On va vous sortir d'là, surtout lâchez pas." Elle regarda Sunset "Va vite m'chercher des vignes !"

Sunset n'avait pas besoin d'enchantement pour lui dire d'aider. Elle passa à l'action, chargea dans la forêt et arracha toute les vignes qu'elle pouvait atteindre des arbres. Elle garda seulement celles qui s'était révélées les plus difficiles à retirer, et les enroula autour de son bras avant de retourner les déposer à Applejack et d'en chercher plus.

"Applejack, dépêche-toi ! Je commence à glisser !" cria Scootaloo.

"Reste accrocher, ça va bien se passer," rassura Applejack alors qu'elle liait les vignes entre-elles. "Tenez encore une minute de plus."

Sunset déposa le deuxième lot et s'assit pour les attacher ensemble. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle était en sueur jusqu'à ce que certaines gouttes tombe dans ses yeux.  _ Pourquoi je finit toujours dans ce genre de situation ? _ pensa-t-elle quand elle s'essuya les yeux.

Applejack prit les vignes attachées et les abaissa vers le bas de la falaise. "Ok, A.B. Tout doucement maintenant, prend la vigne et accroche-toi."

Apple Bloom tremblait, son bras tressauta dans une vaine tentative de saisir la vigne. "J'peut pas, j'vais tomber ! Applejack, ch'uis désolé, c'est ma faute !"

"Pas question. Prend juste la corde, sucre d'orge. Ch'ais qu'tu peux l'faire."

"Je t'en pris, Apple Bloom !" supplia Sweetie. "Nous ne pouvons pas tenir pour toujours !"

Apple Bloom fit un lent signe de tête fragile et tendit la main, tâtonna la vigne avant de l'attraper de toutes ses forces. Le changement de poids traîna un peu Applejack en avant, mais elle tint bon.

Applejack enfonça ses bottes dans la boue et commença à tirer. "Sunset, aide-moi à les ramener."

Sunset se sentit tirée vers l'avant comme un aiment, et ses bras s'accrocha autour de la taille d'Applejack. Avec un soulèvement puissant, elles commencèrent à tirer les filles jusqu'à ce que leur sanglots étouffés devinrent plus fort et s'approchèrent du haut. Cependant le corps de Sunset se raidit, quand elle entendit le léger bruit des fibres lâcher.

"Humm, Applejack..."

Applejack donna une traction de plus avant de se jeter en avant au moment où les vignes se brisèrent, alors que les CT hurlèrent dans l'horreur. Elle saisit Apple Bloom par les poignets, mais continua à glisser en avant. Sunset sauta et se jeta sur le dessus des jambes d'Applejack, ce qui la força à s'arrêter.

"Merci, Sunset." grogna Applejack

"Ne me remercie pas encore !" Sunset saisit ses chevilles et tira, ce qui retira lentement Applejack du bord, et par extension, les Causeuses de Tourments.

Applejack se redressa à genoux et finit le travail, transporta les trois filles sur la corniche où elles procédèrent à s'éloigner de cinq grand pas.

Tout le monde s'effondra au sol, haletant et/ou pleurant de l'épreuve. Apple Bloom fut la première à récupérer, abordant sa grande sœur et sanglotant sur sa chemise. Scootaloo et Sweetie Belle les rejoignirent peu de temps après, laissant Sunset s'appuyait contre un vieil arbre toute seule.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous toutes partis en premier lieu ?" demanda Sunset.

"Apple Bloom pensait avoir vu les traces de pas du Bigfoot donc on a décidé de les suivre," répondit Scootaloo entre ses reniflements.

"Nous les avons suivis jusqu'au rebord quand ça c'est effondrer et... eh bien, tu connais la suite," dit Sweetie.

Sunset soupira d'exaspération et regarda le panier de bleuets qui était sur le côté.  _ Tout ça pour une stupide tarte. Ça a intérêt à être la meilleure foutue tarte que j'ai jamais mangé. _

Applejack se leva et tira Apple Bloom à ses pieds. "Viens, on va sortir d'ici. Je pense qu'on a eu assez d'émotions pour une nuit."

"Ch'uis puni, Applejack ?" demanda Apple Bloom, avec les yeux plus large que la lune.

"Ahh, sucre d'orge." Applejack la tira étroitement. "Bien sûr que t'es puni."

******

Sunset et Applejack étaient assises sur les marches du patio sous un magnifique ciel étoilé, avec un moule à tarte posé entre-elles. Les coins de la bouche de Sunset étaient encore colorées avec le jus bleu et les miettes de la tarte.

_ Passable, _ pensa-t-elle, alors qu'elle caressait son ventre satisfait.

Applejack se pencha en arrière sur ses mains, en regardant le croisant de lune. "Merci pour aujourd'hui, Sunset. J'veux pas penser à c'qui se s'rait passé si t'avais pas été là."

"N'en parle pas. Sérieusement, n'en parlons plus." Elle essuya les restes de son repas de sa bouche. "Tu crois qu'elles s'en remettront ?"

"J't'en pris," dit Applejack avec un grognement,"Demain à la même heure, elles s'ront d'retour pour d'nouvelles magouilles et à m'refaire tourner en bourrique."

"Bien, tu as très bien géré la situations."

"Je leur ai juste dit ce qu'elles avaient besoin d'entendre. Si j'avais paniqué, elles auraient encore plus paniqué et... bien, seraient probablement tombé."

Sunset pencha la tête vers Applejack. "Tu es un très bonne grande sœur."

Applejack sourit. "J'pense que tu l'serais aussi, sucre d'orge."


	23. Étape 23 :  En Absence de Retenue

_Étape 23 : En Absence de Retenue_

"Rainbow Dash a le ballon ! Elle descend le terrain ! Le gardien s'apprête à défendre !"

Le 'gardien' se tenait simplement là avec un regard ennuyé.

"Elle tire ! Elle marque ! Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut !"

Sunset ramassa le ballon de football et le renvoya à Rainbow Dash. "Puis-je rentrer à la maison maintenant ?"

"Pas question, on est ici que depuis vingt minutes." Rainbow attrapa le ballon avec le côté de sa jambe et l'envoya en l'air avec son pied avant de le faire rebondir sur ses genoux.

Quand le soleil tombait dans sa position de sommeille sur le côté du monde, les ombres fournies par les tribunes du stade de l'école s'étiraient et couvraient le terrain de football d'obscurité. Sunset et Rainbow se tenait à une extrémité où une cage de football avait été installé à la zone de but.

Sunset et Rainbow étaient allées sur le terrain dés que l'école était finie, Rainbow avait parlé de ses joueurs de football préférés, tandis que Sunset avait traîné au but. Elle avait passé les prochaines minutes à regarder Rainbow s'étirer avant que la prétendue superstar commençait à dribbler le ballon et à le tirer dans le filet.

Déjà ennuyée, Sunset s'assit les jambes croisées et commença à tirer sur des brins d'herbe. "Rainbow, pourquoi m'as-tu embarqué à faire ça ? Quelle partie de 'je déteste le foot' n'as-tu pas compris ?"

Rainbow leva les yeux au ciel, et passa le ballon de ses genoux à sa tête. "Voyons, personne ne déteste le foot. C'est le sport des rois ! Ça et l'athlétisme. D'ailleurs, tu passes la plupart de ton temps assise en retenue ou dans cette usine miteuse que tu appelles une maison. Quand était-ce la dernière fois que tu as fait un peu d'exercice ?"

"La nuit dernière, quand j'ai fait une randonnée avec Applejack. Et avant cela, quand je t'ai botté les fesses dans le parc." Sunset jeta les brins d'herbe dans l'air, et les regarda s'enfuir avec le vent avant de se tourner vers l'expression contrariée de Rainbow.

"Ok, tout d'abord, on n'a jamais fini ce combat. Et deuxièmement, j'étais totalement en train de gagnée."

"Vraiment ?" Sunset se leva et sourit avec supériorité. "Et qui était celle qui était continuellement jetée à terre ?"

Rainbow rattrapa le ballon et fit face au visage de Sunset. "Continue à parler et je vais te refaire saigner du nez."

"Essaye, vas-y, ose. La seconde suivante je t'assommes, tu ne pourras pas t'en relever." Elles étaient nez à nez, leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre. Sunset sourit méchamment tandis que Rainbow lui donna un regard irrité.

Ça ne dura pas longtemps. La lèvre inférieure de Rainbow tremblait et elle se mit à sourire. Sunset ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi, et éclata de rire quand elle et Rainbow s'éloignèrent l'une de l'autre. Leurs rires résonnaient dans les tribunes, remplissant le stade de joie jubilatoire.

Rainbow reprit son spectacle de jeu de jambes avec le ballon. "Mais sérieusement, un peu d'exercice ne te fera pas de mal. Allez, un match ; j'irai doucement."

Sunset se rassit sur le sol. "Dash, je ne sais même pas jouer à ce stupide jeu."

"C'est simple ; je vais t'apprendre. La première règle est que tu ne dois pas utiliser tes mains."

"J'ai pu comprendre ça par moi-même, croies-le ou non." Sunset se releva. "Très bien, allons-y." _De toute façon, elle ne me laissera sans doute pas partir jusqu'à ce que je m'engage dans une quelconque activité avec elle._

"Génial !" Rainbow laissa tomber le ballon au sol. "D'accord, on va commencer avec les bases. Prend le ballon et parcours le terrain avec." Elle lança le ballon à Sunset, qui réussit à l'arrêter avec le talon.

"D'accord, ça va être du gâteau." Sunset donna un coup au ballon avec la pointe de sa botte, et le laissa rouler sur une courte distance avant de courir après. Elle donna un autre coup, en veillant à ne pas trébucher sur ses propres pieds comme une certaine princesse. Heureusement pour Sunset, après deux ans où elle avait utilisés ses jambes, elle se considérait comme une experte en quelque sorte.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fit un pas un peu trop grand et atterrit sur le dessus du ballon au lieu de lui donner un coup. Il roula sous son pied, la fit perdre rapidement son équilibre, et avant qu'elle puisse cligner des yeux, Sunset se retrouva à manger l'herbe. Ça n'avait pas trop mauvais goût pour ce que ça valait.

Elle entendit des bruits de pas approcher avant que Rainbow dit avec un rire espiègle : "Wow, c'était presque aussi mauvais que poney Twilight."

Sunset pointa vers elle. "Nouvelle règle," dit-elle, le visage encore enterré. "Ne jamais me comparer à _elle_. Jamais."

Rainbow se mit à genoux pour aider Sunset à se relever. "Relax, je ne faisais que plaisanter. Ce n'était pas si mal pour une première fois. Essaye d'utiliser le côté de ton pied à la place de tes orteils. C'est beaucoup plus facile."

Sunset suivit son conseil et continua à dribbler le ballon à travers le terrain. Comme Rainbow l'avait dit, c'était beaucoup plus facile de le contrôler de cette manière. Sunset trouvait qu'elle avait un nombre réduit de chute que ce qu'elle aurait pu avoir.

Elles continuèrent à pratiquer le dribble et la coordination jusqu'à ce que les lumières du stade s'allumèrent, baignant le terrain dans leur lueur luminescente. Rainbow amena alors Sunset vers le but pour pratiquer ses tirs.

"Tout ne repose pas sur la puissance que tu mets dans tes tirs, c'est aussi à quel point tu peux être précis. J'ai vu beaucoup de beau tir aller directement au-dessus de la cage et coûté à l'équipe le point dont ils avaient besoin." Rainbow se tenait près du but alors que Sunset était à quinze mètre plus loin avec la balle. "Concentres-toi et tout ira bien," encouragea Rainbow.

Sunset hocha la tête et fit un pas en arrière. Elle loucha des yeux et mordit sa langue quand elle calcula son tir. C'était de la trigonométrie de base avec un peu de physique. Trouver le bon angle, appliquer la bonne quantité de force et...

Elle s'avança dans un large mouvement brusque, ramena sa jambe et claqua son pied contre le ballon, le regarda voler vers le but... et juste au-dessus.

"Ouaip," dit Rainbow, légèrement amusée. "Exactement comme ça." Elle partit pour récupérer le ballon alors que Sunset réfléchit sur ce qui avait mal tourné.

"Trop de pression ? Ou peut-être que j'ai mal évalué la distance. Non, ça doit être ma position sur le ballon." Ledit ballon rebondit contre ses jambes, et sortit Sunset de ses pensées.

"Essaye encore." dit Rainbow avec autorité. "Et_ vise_ cette fois."

"Je visais !" cassa Sunset. Elle aligna le ballon avec le but, reconfigura ses calculs mentaux, et prit ensuite un autre pas en arrière. _Attend je vois quel est le problème._ Elle ajusta sa position un peu et s'élança, tapa dans le ballon avec le côté plat de son pied.

Un fois de plus, le ballon de football monta en flèche vers le but, cette fois trouva sa cible et atterrit dans les filets.

"Oui ! J'ai réussi !" acclama Sunset. Elle s'arrêta et toussa dans sa main. "Naturellement. Juste mon talent brut qui émerge à nouveau au grand jour."

"Uh-huh," dit Rainbow avec un scepticisme ludique. "Voyons voir si tu peux le refaire."

Sunset continua à pratiquer son tir au but, Rainbow la repositionna toutes les quelques minutes pour voir comment elle était capable de s'adapter. Sunset, le génie adaptable qu'elle était, était en mesure de marquer le but à chaque fois. Il y avait eu quelques échappées belles, biens sûr, mais elle avait toujours eu sa cible à la fin.

Rainbow frappa dans ses mains, un regard entre amusé et impressionné sur son visage. "Pas mal pour une novice. Maintenant, on va voir comment tu y arrives avec un gardien de but." Elle s'avança vers les cages et remit le ballon à Sunset. "Bonne chance ; tu vas en avoir besoin." Rainbow craqua son cou et battit ses poings.

"Pff, si tu joues au foot comme tu joues à la bataille navale, alors j'ai déjà gagné," dit Sunset quand elle aligna le ballon. Le corps mince de Rainbow ne prit pas beaucoup d'espace dans le but ; ce sera facile d'avoir un tir bien placé dedans. Sunset fit quelques calculs, puis tira.

Rainbow était plus rapide qu'un guépard. Elle glissa sur le côté, positionna son genou pour que le ballon rebondisse dessus et ricoche dans l'air, puis le prit quand il tomba. Elle fit un sourire victorieux. "Tu disais ?"

"Je disais que j'allais te botter les fesses. Redonne-moi le ballon, c'était juste un échauffement." Le ballon atterrit aux pieds de Sunset et elle visa à nouveau._ Peut-être que je peux le courber autour d'elle._ Elle fit les ajustements appropriés et réessaya. Tout comme la première fois, Rainbow se déplaça aussi vite que l'éclair et l'arrêta.

Sunset exigea de le refaire et cette fois essaya de feinter Rainbow. Ça échoua spectaculairement, Rainbow l'arrêta avec une seule main. Encore et encore, Sunset essaya, renonçant finalement à ses équations et tira simplement de toute ses forces. Rainbow, pour sa part, ne sua même pas.

Rainbow arrêta la dernière tentative et cacha le ballon sous son bras avant de marcher vers une Sunset haletante. "Tu veux savoir pourquoi tu ne réussis pas ?" demanda-t-elle, toujours souriante.

"Oui... s'il te plaît éclaire-moi." dit Sunset en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

"C'est parce que tu joues avec ça–" Rainbow toucha son front "–pas avec ça." Elle toucha Sunset au niveau de son cœur.

Sunset gifla sa main. "Ne touche pas mes seins."

Rainbow rit. "Désolé, je voulais dire que tu ne joues pas avec ton cœur. Tu penses que cela n'est qu'un stupide problème de math. Quand tu es dans le feu de l'action, tu n'as pas le temps de réfléchir. Tu dois juste faire confiance à tes instincts et foncer."

Sunset fit un hochement de tête réticent, sachant que Rainbow avait raison – elle avait regarder cela de manière beaucoup trop analytique. Ça, et Rainbow était d'un niveau au-dessus d'elle quand il s'agissait de sport, autant qu'elle détestait l'admettre.

"Maintenant, tu veux qu'on échange ? Je parie que tu ne pourras pas bloquer un seul de mes tirs." dit Rainbow avec un sourire arrogant.

Après l'affichage précédent de leurs compétences respectifs, Sunset aurait dit non. Mais, le sourire présomptueux de Rainbow fit monter son sang à sa tête et elle répondit : "D'accord !"

Debout dans les cages, Sunset regardait attentivement les mouvements de Rainbow. Le moindre geste ou contraction pourrait lui donner une indication de la direction dans la quelle elle allait tirer. En un seul mouvement, Rainbow s'avança et claqua son pied dans le ballon qui décolla alors comme si il avait été tiré par un canon. Sunset avait à peine le temps de se pencher sur sa trajectoire, et elle sentit le ballon effleurer sa tête.

"Un, zéro," dit Rainbow, en mettant davantage d'accent sur le 'o'.

Sunset lui relança le ballon et se prépara à nouveau, jurant qu'elle ne laissera pas le ballon l'intimider. Rainbow tira, et Sunset plongea, mais le ballon passa au-dessus d'elle et s'arrêta dans le filet.

"Deux !"

"Tais-toi !"

Sunset réessaya, cette fois elle toucha le ballon du bout des doigts. Elle rata complètement la quatrième fois, Rainbow l'avait dupé en allant dans la direction opposée du ballon.

"Tu veux continuer ?" demanda Rainbow.

"Ouais, encore une fois," exigea Sunset.

Leurs yeux déterminés se réunirent sous la lumière rayonnante. Sunset se pencha en avant et élargit sa posture, pour se préparait à sauter dans toute les directions. Rainbow prit lentement un pas en arrière du ballon, sans jamais rompre le contact visuel avec Sunset.

Une légère brise soufflait dans l'herbe quand Rainbow s'élança. Sunset était à peine capable de la suivre des yeux, mais elle vit la contraction subtil dans le geste de Rainbow avant qu'elle frappa. Sunset ne réfléchit pas, elle agit directement et se précipita pour arrêter le ballon.

Elle aurait souhaité avoir mit un peu plus de réflexion dans son mouvement. Son pied glissa quand elle sauta sur le côté et la dernière chose qu'elle vit était un monde en noir et blanc.

******

"Eh bien... le bon côté... c'est que tu as au moins arrêté le ballon," dit Rainbow avec un sourire nerveux.

"Dash," répondit Sunset, qui appuyait un autre mouchoir ensanglantée contre son nez, "si tu n'étais pas trois en ce moment, je te tuerais."

******

Sunset était dans la cuisine du Sugarcube Corner après l'horaire de fermeture, avec un nouveau bandage sur son nez légèrement tordu. Ses amies avaient trouvé un peu d'humour dans sa tentative de bloquer le ballon de football avec son visage. Pinkie se tenait à sa gauche, aussi excitée que jamais, tandis que les propriétaires de la boutique, M. et Mme Cake se tenaient en face d'eux, l'air nerveux.

"Alors, Pinkie," dit M. Cake lentement, "ce n'est pas que nous n'avons pas confiance en toi, c'est juste que..." Ses yeux regardèrent brièvement Sunset. "Es-tu sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?"

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, patron ! Sunset est juste ici pour m'aider à cuisiner quelques gâteaux. Je garde un œil sur elle tout du long. De plus, elle est toute très gentille et bien maintenant, n'est-ce pas, Sunny ?"

"Plus ou moins."

"Voyez ?" Pinkie passa un bras autour de Sunset qui combattit l'envie de lui dire de la lâcher.

Les Cake se regardèrent avec incertitude puis se tournèrent de nouveaux vers Pinkie. "Eh bien... si tu en es certaine," dit Mme Cake "Juste, n'oubliez pas de bien tout verrouiller, lorsque vous aurez terminé."

"Okey-dokey-lokey ! Dites aux jumeaux que leur tante leur dit bonjour !" Pinkie leur fit un signe d'en-revoir, et ils laissèrent le magasin aux deux étudiantes.

"Très bien alors, Sunny !" Pinkie se retourna, portant soudainement un chapeau de chef. "Allons cuisiner !"

"Ohmondieu, Pinkie, je suis comme, si excitée !" dit Sunset d'une voix aiguë, en levant un talon.

"Ohmondieu, moi aussi ! On va s'éclater !"

"Ouais, totalement ! J'adore cuisiner !"

"Moi aussi !"

"Et demain on va chasser des arc-en-ciels et des farfadets !"

Pinkie avait l'air d'être sur le point d'éclater. "Ce serait _vraaaiment_ génial ! Faisons-ça !"

Sunset mit son pied à terre et lança un regard maussade à Pinkie. "Bien sûr. Et le jour d'après, nous pourrions travailler sur ton détecteur de sarcasme."

La grande joie de Pinkie tomba, et elle donna un regard incertain à Sunset. "Alors... on ne vas pas chercher de farfadets ?"

Sunset connecta sa paume à son visage. "Non."

"Mince." Pinkie claqua des doigts. "Je pensais que j'avais enfin trouvé une partenaire de chasse aux farfadets. Enfin, tu sais à quel point ces gars là son dur à traquer seule ?"

Apparemment, la question de Pinkie était tellement invraisemblable, que même l'enchantement ne pouvait pas faire dire à Sunset une réponse. Elle la juste regarder fixement avant de secouer la tête. "Finissons-en avec ça," dit Sunset d'exaspération.

"Tu ne peux pas précipiter la perfection d'un cupcake, Sunset. D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu veux rentrer à la maison si vite ?"

"Pour m'éloigner de toi." Sunset frappa une main sur sa bouche.

Pinkie fronça les sourcils. "Pourquoi tu voudrais faire ça ?"

"Parce que je pense que tu es bruyante, désagréable, et extrêmement ennuyeuse," lâcha Sunset. _Oh, merde._ Elle pouvait voir l'énergie hyperactif de Pinkie qui commençait à partir.

"Oh," dit Pinkie d'une voix de souris qui aurait impressionné Fluttershy. Elle se détourna de Sunset et commença à sortir les ingrédients des armoires.

Sunset, en attendant, gronda elle-même et la stupide malédiction. _C'est pour ça que les gens mentent ! Vous avez du chemin à faire Élément d'Harmonie !_ Elle fit un pas vers Pinkie. "Hé..."

"C'est rien," dit doucement Pinkie. "Je sais que je suis pas la personne la plus facile à vivre parfois. Je pensais juste que... je ne savais pas que je te dérangeais toujours autant. Je pensais... depuis qu'on est amies..."

_Oh non, nous sommes sur le point d'avoir un de ces moments. Je déteste ces moments._ Sunset puisa dans la petite mais en croissance constante, empathie et s'éclaircit la gorge. "Écoute, Pinks, tu ne peux pas prendre tout ce que je dis à cœur. Oui, nous sommes amies – et croies-moi, je ne le dirais pas si ce n'était pas vraie – mais n'oublie pas, je suis... toujours superficiel, capricieuse et généralement désagréable."

Pinkie se retourna, et la regarda avec des yeux de chiens battu. "Mais c'est pourquoi je le prend à cœur, parce qu'on est amies. La dernière chose que je veux faire est d'ennuyer mes amis."

Sunset soupira et ferma les yeux. "Pinkie, comprend ceci : vous êtes _ toute_ ennuyeuse d'une certaine manière. Oui, je pense que tu es une nuisance hyperactive, mais je pense aussi que Rainbow est une tête en l'air arrogante, qu'Applejack est une péquenaud de campagne, que Rarity est une diva, que Fluttershy est encore un paillasson et que Twilight est un rat de bibliothèque agaçant. Mais – et si tu le répètes à quiconque, je te jure que je t'écorcherais vif – j'aime chacun de vous et je suis vraiment, vraiment heureuse que vous soyez mes amies." Sunset frémit un peu. Bonne personne ou non, elle ne s'habituera jamais à jeter ses vraies émotions sur la place publique comme ça.

Pinkie lui fit un sourire éclatant, son humeur habituelle revenue. "Donc, tu penses que je suis ennuyeuse, mais dans le bon sens ?"

"Non, tu es simplement ennuyeuse," dit platement Sunset.

Pinkie fronça à nouveau les sourcils.

"Mais," ajouta rapidement Sunset, "cela ne signifie pas que je ne t'apprécie pas, ou quoi que ce soit, ou que tu dois changer quelque chose sur toi-même. J'ai juste besoin de m'habituer."

Pinkie sourit et bondit en avant en jetant ses bras autour de Sunset. "Ne t'inquiètes pas, Sunset, je te promets, je vais t'aider à t'habituer au monde merveilleux de l'amitié ! Si tu à besoin de quoi que ce soit, dit le moi !"

"Arrête de me serrer."

"Mais les câlins sont agréables," insista Pinkie avec un moue.

"Pinkie," dit Sunset avec une tonalité d'avertissement.

"Oui, désolé, je suis ennuyeuse." Pinkie la lâcha et sourit timidement avant d'étudier Sunset avec un regard complice. "Mais tu sais, tu n'es pas toujours 'désagréable'. En fait, tu étais plutôt agréable il y a juste une minute."

Sunset leva les yeux au ciel. "Tu es délirante."

Pinkie rigola. "Tu sais, je crois que je commence à voir pourquoi Twilight t'aime bien."

Sunset croisa les bras. "Je l'ai déjà dit : Twilight à un piètre jugement de caractère. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi elle voulait autant être amie avec moi."

Pinkie ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la referma rapidement et retourna au bol sur le comptoir.

"Quoi ?" demanda Sunset.

"Oh, rien. Allez, allons cuisiner !"

******

La nuit avançait avec Sunset qui regardait Pinkie préparer le premier lot de cupcakes et les mettre dans le four avant qu'elle doive le faire elle-même avec les instructions de Pinkie. Pinkie était en fait une très bonne enseignante ; toujours encourageante, amusante dans une certaine mesure et patiente avec Sunset, qui n'avait jamais été une très bonne cuisinière. Tout ses repas étaient soit fais au micro-ondes, soit composés de fruits et légumes crus.

Pourtant, sa pâte à cupcake légèrement grumeleuse arriva au four, tandis que les parfait cupcakes de Pinkie refroidissaient sur le comptoir à proximité. Pendant qu'elles attendaient, elles commencèrent à travailler sur le glaçage ; une activité qui était rapidement devenu salissante après que Pinkie en mit un peu sur la joue de Sunset.

Elle l'essaya avec un doigt et verrouilla ses yeux sur Pinkie. "Tu ne viens pas juste de me jeter du glaçage."

Pinkie sourit, essayant de paraître aussi innocente que possible, mais Sunset avait déjà plongé une cuillère dans son bol et jeta la boule de glaçage rouge à Pinkie, qui se perdit dans ses cheveux.

"Hé, ça va me prendre une éternité pour le retrouver !" La bataille était alors commencée. Du glaçage vola à travers la cuisine quand les deux filles esquivèrent derrière les portes des armoires tout en essayant de mettre le plus de glaçage sur l'autre.  À la fin de cela, Sunset était recouverte de bleu et de rose tandis que Pinkie était recouverte de rouge et de jaune. Quand les cupcakes avaient refroidi, les filles firent un nouveaux lots de glaçage, en faisant attention à ne pas en reverser sur l'autre.

Elles décorèrent alors leurs pâtisseries ; ceux de Pinkie avaient l'air professionnelles et appétissantes, ceux de Sunset donnaient l'impression qu'un élève de primaire avait barbouillé le dessus de glaçage avec ses mains. Bien qu'ils n'avaient rien d'esthétique, Sunset dut admettre qu'ils avaient assez bon goût pour un première essai.

Les filles étaient assises à l'une des tables à l'avant du magasin, la cuisine nettoyée et les ustensiles et ingrédients rangés. Bien qu'elles avaient essuyé leurs visages, leurs vêtements étaient restés sales. Une assiette de cupcakes était posée entre-elles.

"Alors," commença Pinkie avant d'en dévorer un autre. "je suis en charge du Bal d'Hiver cette année encore."

"Pas étonnant," dit Sunset, qui grignotait sa propre sucrerie. "Tu  _ es _ la Présidente du Comité des Événements de l'école."

"Vrai. Mais, j'allais te demander si tu avais une idée pour le thème de cette année ?"

Sunset semblait surprise. "Euh, non. Pourquoi voudrais-tu me demander ça ?"

"Idiote, je prends les idées de tout le monde de l'école."

Sunset fit un haussement d'épaules évasif. "Je ne sais pas. Je n'irai sans doute même pas."

Pinkie faillit s'étouffer. "Pourquoi pas ? Ce sera la plus grande danse après le bal de promo !"

"Parce que je n'ai aucune raison d'y aller. Je refuse de concourir pour être la princesse, surtout parce que personne de sain d'esprit voterait pour moi. Et, je n'ai personne avec lequel y aller. Tu sais comment ces danses sont stupide. Tout le monde doit y ramener quelqu'un."

"Aww, Sunset." Pinkie tendit la main et tapota son épaule. "Allons, je parie que  _ quelqu'un _ de l'école te demandera d'y aller avec toi," dit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

Sunset bafoua. "Personne dans cette école est assez stupide pour  _ me _ demander de danser." Elle pensa brièvement à Flash et grogna. "D'accord,  _ peut-être _ une personne dans l'école."

Pinkie plissa ses lèvres, et fit un visage étrange avant de dire : "Eh bien, tu peux toujours venir avec nous ! Ce sera amusant, je le promets !"

Sunset prit une autre bouchée de son cupcake. "Je vais y réfléchir."

******

En marchant jusqu'au refuge pour animaux avec Fluttershy vendredi, Sunset avait découvert que, tandis que Fluttershy était en effet timide par nature, il s'avérait aussi qu'elle n'avait tout simplement pas grand chose à dire. Enfin, si le sujet ne comprenait pas quelque chose sur la faune ou la flore. Chaque fois qu'elles étaient dans leur groupe, quelqu'un d'autre exprimait généralement une opinion semblable à la sienne, la laissant avec peu d'intérêt à commenter à moins que ça lui soit demandée directement.

Pourtant, elle fit une petite conversation polie pour une partie du voyage, demandant à Sunset si elle avait eu une bonne semaine et si son nez lui faisait encore mal à l'endroit où le ballon l'avait frappé. C'était le cas.

Sunset, pour sa part, appréciait plutôt le silence. C'était un bon changement de rythme par rapport au reste de la semaine, aussi mouvementée que ça avait été. Même si elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'être assise seule dans sa chambre clairsemée l'avait manqué, elle avait regretté la simple tranquillité qu'il avait à cela. Seulement elle et ses pensées... Et une peluche qui répondait à ses pensées.

_ Ouais... c'est probablement mieux pour ma santé _ , pensa Sunset quand elle et Fluttershy traversèrent la rue pour arriver au refuge.

Fluttershy poussa la porte, et quand elles rentrèrent à l'intérieur, un fort couac agressa les oreilles de Sunset, et perturba les bons sentiments qu'elle avait de venir ici.

"Crôôôôô ! La Reine Démone est de retour !" Peter le perroquet vola de la réception, où il était perché et survola Sunset avant d'atterrir sur la tête de Fluttershy.

L'œil de Sunset eut un tic violent et elle enfonça ses ongles dans sa paume pour l'empêcher de dire tout ce qu'elle regretterait plus tard. Au lieu de cela, elle regarda l'oiseau aux couleurs vives avec une généreuse quantité de dédain, en espérant un peu qu'il prendrait feu si elle le regardait assez fort.

Fluttershy pour sa part avait l'air sincèrement désolé. "Je suis vraiment désolée, Sunset ! J-je jure que nous n'avons rien dit sur toi... récemment."

"C'est rien, Fluttershy," dit Sunset, les dents serrés. "Je ne te blâme pas."

Tombant à pic, Mme Tenderheart jeta un œil de son bureau et regarda Sunset avec une combinaison de surprise et de déception, comme si elle avait reçu un cadeau d'anniversaire indésirable. "Oh, c'est vous," dit-elle sans rien cacher de son mécontentement. "Je ne m'attendais pas à que vous vous montrer une fois de plus."

"Eh bien, c'est agréable de vous revoir aussi," dit amèrement Sunset. "Je vois que votre oiseau me déteste toujours autant." Sunset observa Peter survoler l'épaule de Mme Tenderheart.

"Oh, c'est absurde," dit-elle dédaigneusement, "Peter ne déteste personne. Je suis sûre qu'il joue simplement avec vous. N'est-ce pas mon petit oiseau ?" Mme Tenderheart commença à le gratter sous le menton, Sunset était presque sûre que l'oiseau lui avait tiré la langue.

Sunset et Fluttershy enfilèrent leurs blouses blanche et entrèrent dans l'arrière-salle où les animaux se mirent à crier d'affection. Fluttershy, son sourire atténuant les lumières du plafonds, s'exécuta et ouvra leurs cages. Les animaux l'assaillirent pratiquement, la renversant éventuellement afin qu'ils puissent lui donner un bon coup de langue sur son visage. Tous ce que Sunset pouvait entendre était son roucoulement et son rire.

Un chien, cependant, se détacha de la foule et se dirigea vers Sunset, il la regarda avec de grands yeux bruns et une queue remuante.

"Hé, je me souviens de toi," dit Sunset quand elle s'agenouilla et lui gratta derrière la bonne oreille. "Tu es Spot, pas vrai ?" Il avait encore l'air miteux, bien que Sunset trouvait que ça lui ajoutait un peu de charme. La fourrure autour de son œil droit était brun, et son oreille gauche était légèrement déchirée.

Spot fit son chemin autour d'elle, reniflant tout ce qu'il pouvait avant d'arriver à la fin du cercle et de sauter pour lécher son visage.

"Hé, doucement là," rit Sunset. "Invite-moi à dîner avant, au moins."

Fluttershy se retira de la littérale pile de chien, ses cheveux en plein désordre, mais avec l'air complètement heureuse. "Alors, je pensais que tu souhaiterais peut-être leur donner leur exercice du soir cette fois pendant que je nettoie ici ?"

"Bien sûr, pas de problème," répondit Sunset presque automatiquement.  _ Comment ça pourrait être difficile de les regarder pourchasser une balle ? _

Fluttershy frappa dans ses mains. "Yaay," acclama-t-elle d'une façon calme, qu'elle seule pouvait faire. "Permets-moi de te présenter à chacun d'eux d'abord pour que tu saches qui est qui."

Le visage de Sunset tomba dans un petit froncement de sourcils.

"Celui-là est Fifi," dit Fluttershy, en tenant un petit caniche. "Et là-bas y a Rex. C'est Sir Fluffy et sa meilleure amie, Lancelittle. Par ici est Tibère, et ensuite nous avons–"

"Aahhh !" Sunset agita ses bras pour arrêté Fluttershy. "Je ne me souviendrais jamais de tout ça ! Laisse-moi m'occuper de tout, d'accord ?"

"Oh. Eh bien, si tu en es certaine."

Sunset sourit avec confiance en elle. "Croies-moi, je les gérais bien."

******

C'était le chaos. Et pas le bon type.

"Non, Tibère arrête ça ; Fifi n'est pas un jouet à mâcher ! Non, laisse les chats tranquille ! Toi ! Quel que soit ton nom, revient ici ! Oh... c'est ce que voulait dire Fluttershy quand elle disait que vous étaient meilleurs amis ? Ouais... Je n'ai pas besoin de voir ça. Quoi ? Non, Rex, ne roule pas dans ça ! Et je vais jeter ta balle dans une seconde, laisse-moi juste– _ouïe !_ Ne me mord pas !"

"Crôôôôô ! Nullarde !"

_"Ferme-là, Peter !"_

Sunset était dans tous ses états, courant partout pour essayer de garder un semblant d'ordre. Pas même une minute après que Fluttershy l'avait laissée seule avec le reste des animaux, que tout était allé en enfer dans une catastrophe à poil. Les chiens, lorsqu'il ne se disputaient pas entre-eux, essayaient de s'introduire dans l'enclos pour les chats. Un des chats essayait de s'échapper en passant par le mur d'un des bâtiments environnants. Heureusement, il n'arriva pas à aller très loin avant de manquer le rebord. Les chiens qui ne causaient pas de ravage tournaient autour de Sunset, chacun exigeant de l'attention que Sunset ne pouvait pas actuellement offrir. Tout cela était couronné par les occasionnelles bombardements d'injures et cris de Peter à Sunset.

Le seul animal qui n'était pas en train de rendre Sunset folle était Spot, qui essayait de son mieux pour l'aider en aboyant contre le reste des chiens, sans doute pour leur dire de s'aligner. Sunset appréciait l'effort, mais souhaitait qu'il cesse car son aboiement ne faisait qu'ajouter du bruit.

_ Je ne comprend pas ! Ils étaient complètement obéissants quand Fluttershy jouait avec eux ! _ "Aïe !" Un autre chien avait mordu son talon, et pointa son nez vers le bas au jouet qui couine en face de lui. Sunset se pencha puis le jeta à travers l'enclos, et regarda la moitié des chiens qui étaient partit le pourchassées avant de se battre pour lui.

"Auugh ! Ça suffit ! Je suis l'alpha ici, et vous allez tous m'écouter !" Sunset mit son index et son pouce dans sa bouche et souffla, libérant un coup de sifflet très aigu. Flash lui avait appris ce truc. Ça s'était révélé utile quand elle avait besoin d'avoir l'attention des gens.

Heureusement pour elle, ça eut un effet similaire sur les chiens. Chacun d'entre-eux arrêtèrent se qu'ils faisaient et la regardèrent avec l'attente de quelque chose. Sunset abaissa ses doigts et hocha la tête avec satisfaction. "Ouais, c'est ça. Maintenant..." Elle passa à sa voix autoritaire et pointa un doigt impérieux. "Tibère, laisse Fifi tranquille."

Le grand Bulldog lâcha la queue du petit caniche. Fifi détalla rapidement et se blottit derrière les jambes de Sunset.

"Bon. Toi, le Lévrier, éloigne-toi des chats. C'est ça, doucement. Sir Fluffy, descend de Lancelittle,  _ Maintenant ! _ Et toi, le petit Chihuahua, pour l'amour de Celestia,  _ tais-toi !" _

Le Chihuahua brun qui avait aboyé sans arrêt pendant les quinze dernières minutes s'arrêta enfin et la dévisagea avec des yeux semblable à des balles de tennis.

Sunset prit un souffle revigorant. C'était si bon d'avoir le contrôle comme ça. Même si c'était juste sur une foule de chiens. Elle pressa un doigt sur sa tempe, essayant d'arrêter la ruée de pouvoir qui lui montait à la tête. Elle sentait déjà les affres de la nostalgie de la crainte et du respect des étudiants du Lycée de Canterlot.

Elle regarda à nouveau les chiens en face d'elle, l'un d'eux tenait une balle dans sa bouche.  _ Ça devra le faire _ , pensa Sunset. "Très bien, écoutez ! Voilà comment ça va marcher..."

Dans le cadre de dix minutes, Sunset avait ramené l'ordre dans l'enclos. Les chats avaient été laissé à eux-mêmes, tandis que les chiens soit jouaient amicalement à tirer un jouet de la gueule d'un autre, soit chassaient les balles que Sunset jetait. Beaucoup d'entre-eux s'approchèrent d'elle juste pour être caressés, mais aucun plus que Spot, dont Sunset avait jugé être son favori. Peter avait même cessé de la bombarder d'injure – un bonus supplémentaire.

Sunset s'assit sur la terrasse à côté de la porte, en frottant le ventre de Spot tandis qu'il donnait des coups de patte arrière dans l'air. Malgré l'échec provisoire, la journée avait été très agréable. Elle avait oublié à quel point le sentiment de puissance lui manquait. Elle grinça ensuite des dents quand elle se souvint ce qui c'était passé quand elle en avait eu trop. Pourtant, il devait y avoir un certain équilibre qu'elle pourrait trouver. Elle était un leader né, Celestia l'avait dit elle-même. Elle avait juste besoin de mener sans devenir mégalomane.

Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant si c'était encore possible pour elle, avant de hausser les épaules. "Je pense trop. Personne ne voudrait que je les mène de toute façon." Elle regarda Spot. "Sauf peut-être toi." Elle lui gratta le ventre plus fort, et sa queue gifla le sol dans la joie. "Merci pour avoir essayer de m'aider. Qui est un bon garçon ? Qui est un bon garçon ? C'est toi ! Oui, c'est toi ! Oui, c'est–"

Sunset arrêta ses caresses et tourna lentement la tête. Fluttershy se tenait juste derrière elle, ses mains contre sa bouche, Sunset pouvait encore voir ses joues viraient au rose avec gaieté.

"Pas un mot à quiconque, Fluttershy," dit sombrement Sunset.

"Aww, mais Sunset, c'était–"

"Pas. Un. Mot !"


	24. Étape 24 : Extrêmes Opposés

_ Étape 24 : Extrêmes Opposés _

Sunset poussa la porte du magasin, et écouta le tintement de la cloche au-dessus. Aujourd'hui, cependant, ce n'était pas tout ce qui c'était passé quand elle entra. Des brillants feux d'artifice miniatures éclatèrent soudainement des deux côtés de la porte, la faisant sursauter.

Calmant son cœur qui battait la chamade, Sunset s'approcha du comptoir où derrière Artémis examinait ce qui semblait être un bateau dans une bouteille. Il leva les yeux et sourit avec son sourire charismatique habituelle. "Impressionnant, non ? J'ai ajouté des cierges magique à la devanture. Je pensais que ça allait la rendre un peu plus tape-à-l'œil." Il agita ses mains pour accentuer.

"Non. Et comment est-ce que cela va attirer plus de clients ? Vous allez juste leur donner des crises cardiaques." Mais Artémis n'écoutait pas. Au lieu de ça, ses yeux étaient fixés sur le nez de Sunset.

"Ma chère, Sunset, que vous est-il arrivé ?"

"J'ai essayé de bloquer un ballon de football avec mon visage," répondit platement Sunset. Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un lui posait cette question.

"Je vois," dit Artémis, combattant un sourire coupable. "Et comment ça va pour vous ?"

_ J'ai un bandage, comment pensez-vous que ça aille ? _ "Je suis sûre qu'il est cassé."

"Eh bien, Trixie pense que tu as l'air mieux comme ça."

Sunset soupira. "Bonne matinée à toi aussi, Trixie."

Trixie se dirigea vers la fenêtre à l'avant et intervertit le panneau 'fermer' par 'ouvert'. "Ce n'est plus le matin."

"Allons, Trixie, sois gentille. Vous allez toute deux travaillez ensemble aujourd'hui," avertit Artémis. "Mais, d'abord..." Il se retourna vers Sunset avec un air confiant dans ses yeux. "Je parie que je peux soigner ce nez."

Les pupilles de Sunset diminuèrent à une tête d'épingle, une myriade de résultats horribles apparut dans sa tête. "Euh, non." Elle serra une main sur son nez, grimaçant au contact. "J'aimerais vraiment que vous n'y touchez pas."

"Allons, Sunset, c'est facile à soigner." Artémis atteignit l'intérieure de sa manche et en sortit une baguette noir de magicien. "Soigner un nez est comme soigner un orteil, et j'en ai soigné beaucoup."

"Ne vous approchez pas !" Sunset essaya de prendre un peu de recul, mais il l'avait déjà atteint par dessus le comptoir.

_ "Lulamoon !" _

_ Crack ! _

"Auugh !" Sunset pressa ses deux mains contre son nez et frappa ses pieds contre le sol. "Espèce d'idiot ! Cinglé ! Pauvre– vous – vous avez soigné mon nez." Sunset le tapota, notant que la douleur avait totalement disparue. Il était parfaitement droit, autant qu'il avait été au début de la semaine. "Comment avez-vous fait ça ?"

"Sunset, un magicien ne révèle jamais ses secrets, vous devriez le savoir maintenant ?" Il glissa sa baguette dans sa manche avec un sourire enfantin.

"Ouais." Sunset retira le bandage et le jeta dans la corbeille. "Eh bien... merci." Elle sentait à nouveau son nez. Ce n'était certainement pas une illusion : Artémis l'avait encore fait d'une façon ou d'une autre. Sunset s'était retrouver prise entre deux croyances, autant qu'elle l'avait été quand Artémis l'avait scié en deux. Elle savait parfaitement que la magie existait, mais que quelqu'un d'aussi ordinaire que lui puisse faire quelque chose comme ça dans cet univers...

"À votre service !" dit-il jovialement, stoppant le train de pensée de Sunset. Il ferma les yeux et posa une main sur son menton. "Ça me rappelle les nombreuses blessures que j'ai reçu lors de mes voyages. Une fois, j'ai rencontré une brute qui cassa mon bras comme une brindille."

Trixie laissa échapper un souffle, fascinée par l'histoire d'Artémis. Sunset avait l'impression que c'était un phénomène courant. Elle tira une chaise, et fit semblant de s'y intéresser.

"Oui, la douleur était insupportable ! Mais, bien sûr, il ne faisait pas le poids face à ma magie. Je l'ai battu avec un bras derrière mon dos – presque littéralement ! Accessoirement, c'était le même jour où ta mère et moi avons rencontré le Prince du Nigeria. Il nous à donner le tapis du salon. Gentil garçon. Quoiqu'un peu prétentieux."

Sunset regarda l'ironie s'envoler de la tête d'Artémis et sortir directement par la porte.

Artémis était perdu dans son histoire – dont Sunset doutait de la légitimité – pendant plusieurs minutes avant de sortir de sa rêverie. "Où en étais-je ? Ah, oui. Vous deux." Il tourna ses doigts vers Sunset et Trixie. "J'ai été appelé pour des affaires ailleurs, et Selena est occupée en ce moment, ergo, vous êtes toutes deux responsables de la boutique pendant que je ne suis pas là. Trixie, tu dirige."

Sunset imaginait déjà mille manières que ça pourrait mal tourner.

Le visage de Trixie était une étoile brillante. "Vraiment ? Trixie dirige ? Contrôle totale ?"

"Oui," répondit Artémis d'une voix lente et soupçonneuse. 

Trixie leva un bras en l'air. "La première commande d'entreprise de Trixie sera– "

"Tu ne peux pas virer Sunset."

Le bras de Trixie tomba un peu. "Alors Trixie va–"

"Ou la mettre à l'essai."

Le bras de Trixie tomba un peu plus. "Alors–"

"Ou diminuer son salaire."

Son bras chuta.

"Honnêtement, Trixie, tu agis comme si elle allait brûler la boutique ou quelque chose comme ça."

"Ça n'étonnerait pas Trixie qu'elle le fasse." Elle tira à Sunset un regard virulent.

Artémis ébouriffa ses cheveux. "Pardonne et oublie, Petite Lune, pardonne et oublie. Si nous ne pardonnons pas, le monde serait rempli de guerre et de pauvreté."

"C'est le cas," dit Sunset.

"C'est exactement là où je veux en venir !" Il leur donna un sourire satisfait. "Maintenant, je m'en vais. Trixie, comporte-toi bien. Sunset, écoute ses... demandes _raisonnables_. Essayer de ne pas détruire la boutique pendant que je ne suis pas là." Son sourire fondu. "Sérieusement, ne le faites pas. Je n'ai pas assurer la plupart de ces choses." Il frappa dans ses mains et disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

Trixie soupira et jeta ses cheveux en arrière. "Trixie ne peut pas croire qu'elle est coincée avec toi pour les quatre prochaines heures."

"Croie-moi, ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir pour moi non plus. Il y a beaucoup d'autres choses que j'aimerais mieux faire en ce moment," dit aigrement Sunset.

"Oui, Trixie est sûre que tu as toute une liste de crime à commettre et de petits enfants à tabasser."

"Je n'ai jamais tabassé d'enfants ! J'ai des normes, tu sais."

Trixie claqua sa langue. "Trixie trouve ça difficile à croire."

"Est-ce que Trixie va me dire un jour  _ pourquoi _ elle me déteste ?" demanda âprement Sunset. "Pour une autre raison que la merde standard que j'ai fait ?"

"Si tu ne prends même pas la peine de t'en rappeler, alors Trixie à une raison de plus de te détester !" hurla Trixie.

Sunset posa une main sur ses yeux. "Trixie, je me souviens, avec des détails plutôt précis, d'à peu près tout ce que j'ai fait au fils des ans. Je n'arrive sérieusement pas à penser à quelque chose que je t'aurais spécifiquement fait et pour lequel tu me haïrais."

Trixie la regarda, les joues gonflées de rage incandescente. "Tu as ruiné le premier spectacle de magie de Trixie," dit-elle dans un murmure bouillonnant. "Trixie était la risée pendant des semaines."

Sunset leva les yeux au plafond, forçant sa mémoire. Elle se rappelait d'être assise dans le public. C'était près de la fin de sa première année au lycée, et elle avait l'impression que la magie était morte dans ce monde, car elle n'avait rien de la sienne. Sunset avait été rassuré de cette pensée après l'observation du spectacle plutôt mauvais de Trixie.

"Je n'ai rien fait," dit Sunset, en secouant la tête. "Je me souviens du spectacle, Trixie, mais je n'ai rien fait pour le saboter. Tu l'avais fais toute seule."

"Ne ment pas !" Trixie serra ses poings. "Tout le monde riait ! Tu riait le plus fort ! Trixie exige de savoir ce que tu as fait !"

"Je n'ai rien fait," répondit Sunset d'un ton uni.

"Ah oui ? Eh bien, nous allons voir à ce sujet !" Trixie se retourna et dévala une des rangées les plus exotiques. Elle s'arrêta et prit un petit étui et en retira une paire de lunettes curieusement colorés. Un verre était vert avec des tourbillons rouges tandis que l'autre était rouge avec des tourbillons verts. Trixie les mit et Sunset pensait qu'elle ressemblait à un étrange ornement de Noël.

"Ces lunettes permettent de voir les tromperies passés et les mensonges. Même les demi-vérités ne fonctionnent pas," déclara fièrement Trixie.

Sunset ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire.  _ Tu n'as pas besoin de lunettes pour voir si je mens. _

"Alors, as-tu saboté le spectacle de magie de Trixie à la première année de lycée ?"

"Non."

"As-tu embauché quelqu'un pour le faire ?"

"Non."

"As-tu mit une malédiction sur Trixie pour que sa magie ne fonctionne pas bien quand elle est en public ?"

"Non ! Et maintenant, tu commences à être ridicule !"

Trixie piétina le sol. "Non, je ne suis pas ridicule ! Je te ferrai avoué la vérité d'une façon ou d'une autre !"

Sunset se leva et s'avança vers elle. "Voici une vérité : as-tu déjà envisagé la possibilité que, réelle ou pas, tu n'es pas douée en magie ?"

Un silence tranchant retentit dans la boutique. Trixie regarda Sunset comme si elle l'avait giflé au visage. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se ferma à quelques reprises, mais il lui fallut une minute avant que des mots disjointes commencent à y sortir.

"Pas douée en... Je  _ suis _ douée... le père de Trixie l'est... donc je dois l'être... Je..." Son visage partit dans une rage folle. "Je vais te montrer !" Trixie leva la main, des étincelles volèrent de ses doigts.

Sunset recula d'un pas, la peur croissante dans son estomac. La possibilité que Trixie pouvait être étiqueté comme dangereuse n'avait jamais traversé son esprit ; pourtant il y avait une vraie colère dans ses yeux avec une couche de conviction. Et ces deux mélangées était rarement bon pour la personne regardée.

Trixie jeta sa main vers l'avant. _ "Lulamoon !" _

L'instant d'après, Sunset était sur son dos, ses poumons brûlaient alors qu'elle toussait violemment, des panaches de suie étaient rapidement expulsés de son corps. Quand elle reprit son souffle, elle s'assit et se frotta les yeux, contemplant la vue devant elle.

Trixie était posée sur le plancher en face d'elle, toussant aussi fort que Sunset, alors que la majorité de la boutique était recouverte d'une fine couche de cendre grise. Cindy, la plante en pot, tremblait violemment pour l'enlever. La cendre avait même revêtu le plafond et l'un des ventilateurs qui était allumé et expulsait de la suie encore plus loin.

Sunset baissa les yeux et vit tout son devant saupoudré de gris. Son nez se contracta et elle fit un puissant éternuement, crachant encore plus de poussière. Elle se releva et essaya d'essuyé son visage.  _ Pourquoi à chaque fois que je dis à quelqu'un une malheureuse vérité, ils essaient de me tuer ? _ "Hé, Trixie, tu vas bien ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Trixie s'assit ; ses lunettes étaient de travers sur son visage. "Pourquoi est-que ça ne marche pas en public ? Ça marche toujours avec père !"

"Je vais prendre ça pour un oui."

"Toi !" Trixie se leva et la pointa d'un doigt blanc. "C'est de ta faute !"

"Clairement !" répondit Sunset d'exaspération. "Depuis que je suis celle qui a essayé de  _ brûler le magasin ; la seule chose qu'Artémis nous a demandé de ne pas faire !" _

"Trixie n'essayait pas de brûler le magasin, elle essayait de te faire exploser !"

"Voilà qui le rend  _ tellement _ mieux maintenant !"

Il eut le tintement d'une cloche et une explosion de feux d'artifice miniatures, et les deux filles se tournèrent vers l'entrée où un jeune homme surpris regardait avec une expression très perturbé.

"Le... le panneau disait que vous étiez... euh, je vais revenir plus tard," dit-il rapidement avant de se précipiter dehors.

Trixie ne perdit pas de temps pour se retourner vers Sunset. "Et maintenant, tu as fait perdre à Trixie son premier client. J'espère que tu es contente."

Sunset dut agripper ses mains pour s'empêcher d'étrangler Trixie.

******

Sunset avait passé le reste de son temps au travaille à nettoyer le magasin en entier de haut en bas. Puisque ça avait été 'sa faute', Trixie avait jugé 'équitable' que Sunset fasse la majorité du nettoyage seule. Miraculeusement, tout avait été dépoussiéré avant qu'Artémis soit revenu, et il n'avait posé aucune question, mais avait simplement déclaré que les deux jeunes filles avaient fait du bon boulot. Bien, qu'il avait été déçu, il n'y avait pas eu de clients.

Sunset arrêta rapidement sa moto dans le parking de la Première Bibliothèque de Canterlot, sachant très bien qu'elle avait une bonne trentaine de minutes de retard à son rendez-vous avec Twilight. Elle s'était précipitée à la maison pour prendre une douche le plus rapidement possible, et avait même grillé plusieurs feux rouge, mais elle était encore en retard. Sa mauvais humeur avait diminuer seulement par la pensée qu'elle allait enfin passer du temps avec Twilight.

_ C'est peut être juste une session d'étude et de recherche, mais avec la journée que j'ai eu, je ferai n'importe quoi.  _ pensa-t-elle, alors qu'elle se précipitait le long de l'immeuble et dévala les marches de l'entrée.

Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire quand elle vit Twilight debout devant la porte, puis retomba rapidement dans un froncement de sourcils mécontents quand elle vit Shining Armor debout à côté d'elle. Il avait l'air étrangement médiocre dans ses vêtements de ville : longs, jeans amples et une chemise avec le logo d'un quelconque jeu geek dessus.

"Vous êtes en retard," dit-il sèchement.

Sunset prit un moment pour retrouver son oxygène dépensé. "J'avais du travail." Elle regarda fixement Shining. "Et je ne me rappelle pas que vous avez été invité."

"Écoutez, Sunset. Juste parce que je suis ne suis pas en service– "

Twilight le poussa dans le dos, avec un rire mal à l'aise. "Ok, Shiny, elle est là maintenant. Tu peux partir. Ça va aller."

Shining baissa les yeux sur elle, sa bouche était semblable à un trait fin. "Très bien, je m'en vais. Mais je revendrais pour venir te chercher à six heures. Je ne veux pas que tu remontes sur cette moto." Il l'embrassa sur le front et descendit les escaliers, en jetant un coup d'œil d'avertissement à Sunset.

Twilight s'éclaircit la gorge, brisant le silence que Shining avait laissé dans son sillage. "Alors, comment ça a été ton travail ?"

"Horrible." Sunset fit un geste vers la porte. "Allons-nous entrer à l'intérieur ?"

Elles rentrèrent dans la bibliothèque, l'odeur du papier préservé et des reliures en cuir chatouilla leurs nez. Des rangées de littérature, qui s'étendaient à travers le rez-de-chaussée et continuaient sur le première étage, les accueillirent.

La bibliothécaire leva les yeux de son propre livre et regarda Twilight. "Vous n'avez pas encore l'intention de rester jusqu'à minuit, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non," dit Twilight, vexée.

Elles partirent dans les rangées, à la recherche de livres sur l'électronique, l'EMP et l'ingénierie en générale. Les deux filles avaient décidé de s'attaquer à la partie recherche de leur premier projet scientifique, voulant prendre des notes dans leurs documents d'accompagnement avant de commencer le brouilleur.

Une fois qu'elles avaient chacune une pile de livres dans leurs bras, Sunset et Twilight lâchèrent leurs piles de recherche sur une table de lecture près des fenêtres arrière.

Sunset attrapa un live du haut de la pile et le feuilleta de manière hasardeuse. Elle était déjà épuisée, et la recherche était la dernière chose qu'elle avait envie de faire. Au lieu de cela, elle essaya d'entamer une conversation, en espérant que Twilight n'était pas trop stricte au sujet d'être calme dans une bibliothèque.

"Alors, comment a été ta semaine ? Tu sais, en dehors de l'école."

Twilight leva les yeux de son livre et sourit. "Bien. J'ai commencé à apprendre la cinquième de Beethoven au violon."

"Vraiment ?" Sunset leva un sourcil impressionné. "Tu devras la jouer pour moi un jour."

"J'adorerais." Twilight se pencha, étudia le nez de Sunset avec une curiosité fixée. "Attend..."

"Quoi ?"

"Ton nez. Il est soigné. Il était encore cassé hier, n'est-ce pas ?"

Sunset se frotta le nez. "Ah oui. Artémis l'a soigné."

"Artémis ? C'est ton patron, non ?"

"Ouaip. Le plus grand magicien auto-proclamé dans le monde." Sunset leva les yeux au ciel. "Je pensais qu'il était juste fou. Puis, sa fille a essayé de me faire exploser."

"Elle a quoi ?" cria Twilight. Elle frappa une main sur sa bouche et regarda vers le bureau de la bibliothécaire où une paire d'yeux de faucon pointait dans sa direction. Twilight baissa sa voix à un murmure de souris. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par elle a essayé de te faire exploser ?"

"Elle a essayé de lancer une sorte de magie et ça a échoué. Tout ce qu'elle a fait était d'envoyer de la fumée partout. Qui d'ailleurs, est la raison de mon retard."

"Eh bien, je suis contente que tu vas bien. Mais..." Twilight pencha la tête sur le côté, les engrenages à l'intérieur tournaient visiblement, quoique avec une certaine difficulté. "Tu n'as pas dit que la magie n'existait pas dans ce monde ?"

"J'ai dit que la magie était faible dans ce monde, je n'ai pas dit qu'elle n'existait catégoriquement pas." Sunset passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux humides. "Pourtant, je ne croie pas que quiconque ici peut la manier. _Je_ peux à peine sentir quelque chose. Bien sûr, peut-être que le corps humain ne sait juste pas détecter ou canaliser la magie. Pourtant, je trouve difficile de croire que quelqu'un comme _lui_ puisse le faire. Mais, il a réaligné mon nez, donc je suis à court d'excuses."

Sunset termina sa tirade et vit le visage de Twilight froissé tandis que son esprit était en guerre avec lui-même. La volonté de croire les paroles de Sunset contre sa rationalité scientifique.

_ Si je la laisse comme ça assez longtemps, son cerveau va-t-il s'enflammer ? J'adorerais voir ça ! _ Sunset regarda Twilight souffrir en interne pendant quelques secondes de plus avant de dire : "Très bien, ça suffit, Sparky. Tout simplement parce qu'il y a un peu de magie dans le monde ne signifie pas que les lois de la nature ont soudainement cessés de fonctionner ou qu'un vampire t'attend sous ton lit."

Twilight se redressa, se brossa les cheveux en arrière dans une tentative d'avoir à nouveau l'air complètement calme. "Eh bien, bien sûr que non. Les vampires n'existe pas." Elle donna un regard incertain à Sunset.

Sunset exploita cela. "Est-tu sûre ? Comment peux-tu savoir que j'en suis pas une ; attendant secrètement une jeune fille pure pour sucer son sang afin de retrouver mes pleins pouvoirs ?"

"Je t'en pris, tu as eu beaucoup d'occasion pour sucer mon sang."

"Qui a dit que je parlais de toi ? Décidément, quelqu'un est d'un égocentrisme ici." Sunset se pencha à l'arrière de sa chaise avec une satisfaction espiègle, regardant le visage rouge lumineux de Twilight. Un instant plus tard, les deux filles essayèrent de leur mieux pour étouffer leurs rires, de peur que la bibliothécaire les expulse. C'était une dure bataille, mais finalement, leur joie se calma, et elles reprirent leur lecture.

Sunset lit un peu, et prit encore moins de notes, son esprit se laissait constamment distraire par autre chose, qu'il trouvait plus intéressant que cela, ce qui voulait dire, tout. Elle passait de se demander comment Artémis connaissait la magie en premier lieu, à discerner pourquoi Trixie était insistante à blâmer Sunset pour son échec à son spectacle de magie, à méditer sur ce qu'elle ferait pour le dîner de ce soir. Une salade avait l'air bien. Elle était de plus en plus lassée des raviolis.

Elle leva la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'avancement du travaille de Twilight, s'attendant à trouver de grande quantités de notes et une petite pile de livres finis. Au lieu de cela, quand elle avait levé les yeux, Twilight baissa rapidement sa tête et reprit sa lecture. À côté d'elle était une petite page avec une quantité de notes égales à ce qu'avait écrit Sunset.

_ J'imagine que nous avons toute deux des difficultés à se concentrer aujourd'hui. _ Sunset essaya de forcer ses engrenages à tourner, en espérant que peut-être, si elles avaient suffisamment de notes rapidement, elles pourraient faire quelque chose d'amusant. Elle écrivait quelques points importants sur les courants électriques quand quelque chose frappa son pied. Elle s'arrêta un instant, puis retourna à ses notes. Après quelques paragraphes de son livre, ça arriva encore. Sunset leva les yeux vers Twilight, toujours en train de lire son livre, bien qu'elle n'avait fait aucun progrès dans ses notes.

_ Elle ne serait pas... Non, c'est stupide. _ Elle retourna à sa prise de notes, et pas une minute plus tard, il eut un autre coup à son pied. Agacée, Sunset tira son pied en arrière. Twilight frappa à nouveau, Sunset ramena sa jambe et la claqua vers l'avant dans le tibia de Twilight.

"Meep !" Twilight serra ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de pleurer de douleur. Elle se pencha sur le bureau, et frotta sa jambe blessée.

"Oups, désolé," dit sincèrement Sunset. Elle n'avait pas voulu la frapper  _si_ fort.

"C'est rien," marmonna Twilight. "J-Je ne savais pas que c'était ton pied."

"Mmhmm." Sunset retourna à son livre.  _Elle a dit qu'elle ne savait pas que c'était mon pied, mais elle a tapé trois fois comme si elle s'attendait à quelque chose. Elle n'était pas en train de... faire du pied avec moi, si ? Non ce serait stupide. _ Elle pencha la tête vers Twilight, qui frottait encore sa jambe, avec un air troublé. _ Seuls les couples font du pied avec l'autre._ Elle se souvint lorsque Flash avait essayé de le faire avec elle. Elle avait rapidement claqué sa botte sur ses orteils.

_ Ouais, c'est vrai. C'est quelque chose que seuls les couples font. Donc, si Twilight faisait du pied avec moi, alors cela signifierait... _

Le visage de Sunset pâlit et ses yeux s'étendirent jusqu'à qu'ils puissent à peine tenir sur son visage. Elle ouvrit un livre pour cacher son visage de Twilight.  _Sunset Shimmer, c'est officiellement la plus _ stupide _ idée que tu n'es jamais eu ! Twilight... moi ? Ah ! C'est tellement stupide, c'est risible ! Allez, ris ! _ Pourtant, c'était comme si un tube de colle avait été pressé dans sa gorge.  _Allez, il n'y a aucun moyen que Twilight serait... de moi. Moi, de toutes les personnes ? Personne de sain d'esprit voudrait être... de moi ! Le Tartare gèlera avant que ça arrive !_

_ Mais qu'en est-il de la rougeur et du rire nerveux ? Et de la Nuit d'Halloween ? _

_ Écoute, elle est une intello socialement maladroite ! Bien sûr, qu'elle va rougir et rire ! Et Halloween c'était juste... un ami qui aide un ami. C'est tout ce que nous sommes : que des amies ! La seule pensée que Twilight m'aimerait comme autre chose est si stupide, que ça fait presque mal. _

_ Mais quand est-il de la fois qu'elle m'a utilisé pour une excuse contre Flash, ou... _

_ Auggh ! Tu réfléchit beaucoup trop. Je vais te le prouver, Twilight m'aime comme un ami, comme avec le reste des filles. _ Sunset continua à se cacher derrière son livre, en essayant de pensé à une façon de demander à Twilight sans que ça soit directe.

"Aaalors, Sparky." Sunset regarda par-dessus son livre. Twilight lui donna toute son attention. "Je me demandais juste... disons que j'avais pas été à disposition pour faire équipe avec toi pour ce projet. Qu'aurais-tu fait alors ?"

"Oh, je ne sais pas." Twilight détourna les yeux, et frotta l'arrière de son cou. "Peut-être... que j'aurais demandé à quelqu'un d'autre ?"

"Cool, je voulais juste savoir. Merci."  _Ah ! Tu vois ? Elle me l'a demandé seulement pour mon brillant intellect. Rien de plus !_ Elle n'arrivait pas a comprendre pourquoi son cœur battait si vite.

_ Peut-être que tu devrais lui poser une autre question juste pour être sûr. _

_ Non ! Sérieusement, tu réfléchit beaucoup trooop à ça. Twilight ne t'... pas, et même si c'était le cas, je piétinerais son cœur. Je n'aime pas les filles comme ça– j'aime à peine les gars ! _

Sunset respira profondément à quelques reprises, son train de pensée détraqué s'arrêta. C'était stupide, impossible,_ improbable_. Quiconque l'aimer ? Pas après ce qu'elle avait fait. Bien sûr, Twilight n'avait pas été là...

"Eh bien regardez, si ce n'est pas l'ancienne reine du Lycée de Canterlot," dit une voix nasale.

Sunset abaissa son livre et regarda les deux garçons efflanqués s'approchant de la table. L'un d'eux avait les cheveux noirs en bataille, une multitude de boutons et les dents légèrement en avant. L'autre avait l'air certainement plus soigné, avec un visage propre et des cheveux bruns raides, cependant, ses lunettes restaient attachées par un épais rouleau de ruban adhésif, et il avait un étui de poche remplie de stylos.

"Oh génial, si n'est pas Dexter–" elle regarda le garçon avec les cheveux en désordre, "–et son acolyte, Quick Wit. Vous avez fait tout le chemin jusqu'ici pour me donner votre argent pour le déjeuner ? Je suis désolée de vous dire ça, mais j'ai arrêté de prendre l'argent des losers, alors pourquoi n'allez-vous pas investir dans une nouvelle paire de lunettes."

Quick Wit apporta sa main à ses lunettes brisées. "Elles sont comme ça parce que _tu_ les a cassé !"

Sunset rit "Ah oui. C'était une bonne chose." Elle vit le regard désapprobateur que Twilight lui donna et haussa les épaules nonchalamment. "Il me manquait de respect. Je devais faire quelque chose."

Twilight secoua sa tête d'exaspération avant de parler aux deux garçons. "Y a-t-il quelque chose que nous pouvons faire pour vous ?" demanda-t-elle poliment.

"Nous avons entendu dire que Sunset allait participer à l'expo-science cette année," demanda Dexter.

"Ouais, et alors ?" demanda effrontément Sunset.

Quick Wit la regarda avec de grands yeux, encore plus agrandis par ses lunettes. "Donc, c'est vrai ? _Tu_ vas participer à l'expo-science ?"

"Ouais. Twilight et moi. Je me répète, et alors ?"

Dexter ricana. "Eh bien, nous voulions juste te souhaiter bonne chance pour la seconde place."

"Ouais, Dexter et moi avons gagné l'expo ces deux dernière années," ajouta Quick avec supériorité.

Sunset haussa un sourcil impressionné. "Vantardise préventive ? C'est pour ça que vous êtes venus ici ? Pour jubiler devant _moi_ ? Vous avez clairement oublié à qui vous avez affaire."

"Pffff," Dexter tira la langue rapidement, Sunset essuya le crachat de son visage. "Tu es toujours une plaisanterie pour l'école. Personne n'a peur de toi maintenant."

Sunset tira brusquement son corps en avant, en regardant les deux garçons tressaillir avec horreur. "Ouais, pas peur de moi, hein ? Écoutez, la seule raison pour laquelle deux abrutis comme vous ont pu gagné l'expo-science est parce que _je_ n'y participais pas."

"Pffff," –Sunset grogna à Dexter, après avoir essuyé plus de crachat– "tu penses sérieusement que tu peux nous battre ?"

"Oui. En fait, nous prévoyons de vous_ écraser_. N'est-ce pas, Twi ?"

"Eh bien, c'est _censé_ être une compétition amicale..."

"Je t'en prit," coupa Quick, "Il n'y pas moyen que deux filles puissent nous battre."

Twilight lui lança un regard tranchant. "Excuse-moi ?"

Quick poussa ses lunettes vers le haut de son nez. "Les filles sont intelligentes, je le reconnais. Vous aurez probablement un bon document de recherche. Mais quand il s'agit de conception et de mise en œuvre effective, c'est un fait scientifique que les hommes sont supérieurs. La plupart des meilleures technologies de l'histoire ont été crée par l'homme."

Twilight était bouche bée, un regard de dégoût rampa sur son visage. "Ça doit être l'interprétation la plus chauvine, fallacieuse, hautaine, et fausse que j'ai jamais entendu !"

"Voici un fait scientifique pour vous," dit âprement Sunset. "tout ce que vous pouvait faire, une fille le fera mieux."

"Nous verrons bien," dit Dexter. "Notre projet balayera la compétition. Nous travaillons dessus depuis des mois."

"Ah oui, que dirais-tu de mettre de l'argent sur ce qu'y sort de ta bouche ? Sauf si, bien sûr, tu veux que mon poing te fasses ravaler tes paroles avant."

Dexter prit un peu de recul. "Proposes-tu une sorte de pari ?"

Sunset acquiesça. "Ouais, exactement."

Dexter et Quick Wit se regardèrent et sourirent. "Très bien, nomme tes enjeux," répondit Quick.

"Voyons vois... si nous gagnons..." Sunset tapota un doigt contre son menton. "Bien, je ne veux pas de deux abrutis pour faire mes devoirs." Quelle est la chose la plus humiliante qu'elle pourrait leur faire faire sans que ça devienne illégal ? "Que direz-vous que vous devriez admettre que les filles sont supérieure aux hommes–"

"D'accord."

"Je n'ai pas fini." Sunset leva une main. "Vous devrez l'admettre, non seulement à nous, mais à toute l'école. Plus précisément, chaque fois que moi et Twilight passent devant vous dans les couloirs, vous devriez vous mettre à genoux et nous féliciter." Elle sourit sauvagement à leurs expressions choquées.

Twilight se pencha par dessus la table. "Sunset, ta mégalomanie prend le dessus." siffla-t-elle.

"Je sais, n'est-ce pas génial ?" _En outre, ils l'ont totalement demander. C'est complètement justifié cette fois !_

"Je ne suis pas sûre, Sunset, ça me semble un peu dur."

Sunset la fixa avec un regard rigide. "Twilight, j'ai eu une longue journée. Et si c'est deux crétins pensent pouvoir insulter notre intelligente sans faire face aux conséquences, ils vont le regretter amèrement. Sauf si, bien sûr, tu veux qu'ils continuent à penser que des filles ne peuvent pas gagner une expo-science ?

Sunset pouvait voir l'esprit de Twilight aller de nouveau en guerre, son naturelle bon cœur luttant contre sa compétitivité. Sa compétitivité l'emporta de manière évidente car elle hocha la tête et répondit : "Tu as raison, faisons-le."

"Très bien," convint Quick. "Et si nous gagnons ?"

"Alors les poules auront des dents," dit Twilight sous son souffle.

"Si vous gagnez, je vais vous donnerais un baiser," répondit Sunset, avec la première idée qui avait surgi dans son esprit.

Dexter et Quick avaient l'air enthousiaste. "Vraiment ?"

"Vraiment ?" Twilight était pétrifiée dans l'horreur.

"Oui." Sunset leur donna un sourire féroce. "Oui, si par miracle vous deux gagnez, je vous donnerais le plus grand, le plus baveux et le _seul_ baiser que vous n'allez jamais avoir. Twilight aussi."

_ "Quoi ?" _ Twilight avait l'air de vouloir se rebeller.

"D'accord !" dirent les deux garçons à l'unisson.  


Juste à ce moment, la bibliothécaire piétina vers eux, l'air furieuse. "Vous allez vous  _taire_ , vous quatre ?" siffla-t-elle.

Ils donnèrent tous un regard penaud, et s'excusèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit finalement partit.

"Eh bien, bonne chance pour votre projet." murmura Dexter. "Vous allez en avoir besoin." Lui et Quick partirent plus profondément dans la bibliothèque, en riant aussi discrètement que possible.

Twilight se tourna immédiatement vers Sunset avec de grands yeux. "Nous allons gagner, pas vraie ? Parce qu'il n'y a pas moyen que je perde mon premier baiser sur l'un d'eux !"

"Oui, nous allons gagner, détend-toi," répondit calmement Sunset. La seconde moitié de la déclaration de Twilight joua dans ses oreilles. "... Tu n'as pas encore eu ton premier baiser ?"

Twilight s'éclaircit la gorge. "Eh bien, non, je euh... juste jamais trouvé... nous devrions nous mettre au travail !"

"Oui." Sunset essaya de retirer la pensée de sa tête. "Libère ton planning, Sparky. Nous avons beaucoup de travail à faire."

Elles reprirent toutes deux leurs prises de notes, avec un nouvel air de détermination. Leurs crayons dansèrent sur le papier, vivant avec la ferveur de la victoire.

Pourtant, entre sa lecture et son écriture, quels qu'étaient ses efforts, Sunset ne pouvait pas retirer ses pensées agaçantes de sa tête. Elle les dissipait pendant un temps, mais un simple coup d'œil en face les attirèrent devant son esprit. La preuve était... sidérante. Mais encore, la notion même...

_ Twilight... amoureuse de moi ? Ridicule. _


	25. Étape 25 : Foyer

_ Étape 25 : Foyer _

Sunset claqua la porte de l'usine avec sa botte, ses bras occupés par une fougère en pot, et deux sacs drapés sur son épaule. Elle entra dans la cuisine, posa la fougère sur la table et chuta dans la chaise la plus proche, laissant les sacs glisser sur son bras et tomber sur le sol. Elle grimaça, espérant que rien ne s'était cassé. Même si elle avait protesté quand elle avait reçu la moitié des choses dans ces sacs, ce serait regrettable qu'ils soient cassés si tôt.

Sunset avait passé tout le dimanche après-midi avec le reste des Sept Spectaculaires dans le centre commercial. Twilight et Sunset avaient parcouru les quincailleries et les magasins d'électronique pour trouver des pièces détachées pour leur projet. Sunset était heureuse qu'elle allait recevoir son premier chèque de paie la semaine prochaine, car elle n'avait désormais plus le moindre sous. Elle ne l'avait dit à personne bien sûr.

_ "Elles sont déjà en train de prendre pitié de moi," _ grogna-t-elle, en regardant la plante. C'était une belle fougère, elle devait l'admettre, bien qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle dure plus d'une semaine sans la bonne quantité de lumière solaire.

Une fois qu'elles avaient fini leur achat de pièces détachées, Rarity avait prit les choses en main et les avaient mené dans divers magasins, à commencer par des boutiques d'articles pour la maison.

******

_ "Tu sais, Sunset," dit Rarity quand elles s'étaient isolées au fond d'un rayon, "les filles et moi avons réfléchi–" _

_ "Ça commence mal," interrompit Sunset, incapable de s'en empêcher. _

_ "Bref, nous avons pensé à ta situation de vie actuelle–" _

_ Sunset ramassa un bougeoir pour lui donner un examen plus approfondi et dit : "Rarity, sauf si tu sais où je peux trouver environ un millier de dollars pour commencer à payer un appartement, il n'y a rien à dire." _

_ Rarity arracha le bougeoir des mains de Sunset et lui lança un regard offensé. "Non. Nous avons pensé que nous pourrions–" _

_ "Je ne vais pas vivre avec l'une de vous." L'humeur de Sunset commençait à flamber. "Je ne veut pas être une pique-assiette." _

_ Rarity serra ses poings. "Peux-tu, s'il te plaît, me laissez finir ma phrase ?" _

_ Sunset sentit sa langue se coller sur le toit de sa bouche. _

_ "Nous avons pensé," poursuivit Rarity après une bouffé d'air frais, "que nous pourrions t'acheter quelques objets pour ton logement. Pour tu sais, embellir un peu l'endroit, pour qu'il se sente plus chez-toi." Elle baissa la voix. "Juste parce que c'est une usine ne signifie pas que ça doit être une usine." _

_ Sunset décolla sa langue et répondit : "Merci, mais non merci. Je suis très heureuse de la façon dont c'est maintenant." Avec le recul, elle aurait dû s'attendre à ce que serait la réponse de Rarity. _

_ Elle croisa les bras et haussa un sourcil, créant une telle ressemblance que Sunset pensait qu'elle se regardait dans un miroir aux cheveux violets. "Vraiment ?" _

_ "Non," dit Sunset à contrecœur. _

_ "Chérie, pourquoi quand nous voulons t'aider, tu agis comme si c'était mauvais ?" _

_ "Parce que je déteste être traitée comme si j'étais une sorte de mendiante ! Ou un cas de charité !" hurla Sunset. _

_ Applejack, qui venait d'entrer dans le rayon, se figea, et fit semblant de s'intéresser à des couvertures cousues à la main. _

_ Rarity posa une main sur l'épaule de Sunset. "Chérie, tu n'es pas une mendiante. Nous ne somme pas en train de te prendre en pitié ou quoi que ce soit de la sorte. Nous somme tes amies et nous voulons que tu sois à l'aise. Tu n'as cas considérer ça comme tes premiers cadeaux de Noël." _

_ "On est encore en Novembre." _

_ "Des cadeaux de Noël très en avance." _

_ Sunset enfonça sa paume contre son front. Honnêtement, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle prenait la peine de résister à ce point. "Des petits cadeaux, Rarity. Seulement des petits cadeaux." _

_ ****** _

Alors que Sunset était assise à sa table de cuisine, elle fouilla dans son sac, en sortant le tapis rouge, les deux ensembles de rideaux de fenêtre, une chaîne de petites lumières qui pouvait être suspendus sur les murs de sa chambre, un cadre photo avec les mots 'amies pour la vie' griffonnés dessus et un ballon de football.

_ "Tu as tout cet espace vide, tu pourrais l'utiliser pour pratiquer," avait dit Rainbow avec un sourire suffisant. _

Sunset botta le ballon, et commença à mettre en place les rideaux sur la fenêtre de la cuisine. Elle était allée sur ce sujet avec de l'agression persistante. Elles avaient dit qu'elles le faisaient par amitié, mais Sunset voyait encore leurs airs de sympathie sur leurs visages.

_ Mais j'imagine que si les choses étaient inversées, j'essaierais de les aider aussi. _

Quand elle retourna à sa table, elle réalisa qu'il y avait une différence entre la pitié et la sympathie. C'était une petite différence, définit seulement par le lien qu'elle partageait maintenant avec ses six amies. Elle supposait que c'était comme lorsque Flash avait l'habitude de lui acheter des choses. Il l'avait fait parce qu'il le voulait, non pas parce qu'il le fallait.

Sunset agrippa le bord de la table jusqu'à ce que ses doigts devinrent blancs. "Stupide Flash Sentry," grogna-t-elle.

******

_ La journée au centre commercial était allée convenablement jusqu'à ce que Flash était apparu avec ses deux compagnons de groupe. Rarity eut la brillante idée qu'ils devraient tous passer du temps ensemble. Sunset protesta avec ardeur mais, grâce à l'horrible système de la démocratie, elle avait été terriblement mit en minorité. _

_ Le groupe de dix passa ensuite une heure dans l'arcade, ils regardèrent Rainbow et Applejack se battre l'une l'autre au hockey de table, Flash effectuer une ridiculement longue chanson sur Guitar Hero et Pinkie obtenir un score parfait sur Dance Dance Revolution cinq fois de suite. _

_ Sunset avait demandé à Fluttershy un match amical de skee-ball. Ou au moins, cela avait été l'intention jusqu'à ce que Flash rejoint à côté de Fluttershy. Sunset, dans un élan de rage, fit rouler sa balle avec une force excessive qui réussi à la faire atterrir dans le trou central. Flash réussit à la copier, mais avec moins d'agressivité. _

_ Sunset vit cela comme un défi. _

_ Les deux commencèrent une compétition brutale avec chaque lancer de plus en plus agressif que le précédent, et avec les deux concurrents qui se lorgnaient méchamment l'un à l'autre. Aucun d'entre-eux, ne remarquèrent quand Fluttershy, qui avait été la seule chose entre eux, était partit sur la pointe des pieds. _

_   
"Eh bien, regardez moi ça," dit Sunset avec une fausse nonchalance après trois tours, "deux cents tickets." _

_ Flash fit son propre poker-face, sans faire de contact visuel. "C'est bien." Après un pause, il rajouta : "Deux cent quarante-deux." _

_ Quand il s'éloigna, Sunset souhaita qu'elle avait jeté la boule de feu sur lui à la place. Le souhait s'intensifia quand elle le vit marcher vers Twilight et lui offrir ses tickets gagnants. _

_ "Tu vas les utiliser ?" demanda Pinkie, qui s'était matérialisée à côté de Sunset. _

_ Complètement imperturbable, Sunset lui tendit les billets après avoir marmonner un : "Non." Pinkie courut s'acheter un ours en peluche rembourrés. _

_ Twilight chemina jusqu'à côté de Sunset, et pour l'amusement de cette dernière, sans les tickets en main. Elles passèrent les dix prochaines minutes à parler et à rire, bien que Flash était parvenu à rester juste assez près pour qu'il puisse rire de tout ce que Twilight disait. _

_ Finalement, le groupe arriva autour de l'échiquier géant au centre de la galerie, et Twilight contesta Sunset à un match amical. Leurs amis prirent place sur les bancs environnant et commencèrent à soutenir les deux adversaires (même si Rainbow avait réussi à s'endormir après deux tours). _

_ Peut-être que c'était à cause des acclamations excessives. Ou peut-être que c'était juste à cause de Flash. En fait, Sunset était sûre, ça avait été la faute de Flash. Dans tout les cas, Sunset avait subi une défaite avec la plupart de ses pions capturés par Twilight et son roi piégé dans le coin par une tour et une reine. _

_ Elle sentit une nouvelle vague d'irritation, pas seulement pour Flash quand il félicita Twilight, mais pour Twilight également. Sunset sentit un peu de sympathie pour elle quand ils s'assirent à la plus grande table que la pizzeria pouvait leur offrir, et que Twilight finit assise entre Sunset et Flash. _

_ Il eut beaucoup de bavardages à la table, même Fluttershy trouva quelque chose à dire, mais sa voix était si calme que Sunset dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. Sunset garda le silence et observa la plupart du temps, en mangeant lentement des morceaux de sa pizza aux champignons et aux olives. Elle remarqua à plusieurs reprises Rarity donnant un œil sagace à Flash et Twilight avant de se tourner vers Sunset, puis de nouveau vers Twilight. _

_ Sunset donna un coup d'œil calculateur à Rarity, mais elle ne laissait rien transparaître. Finalement Sunset retourna sa tête vers Twilight et Flash et les observa elle-même. Twilight était engagée poliment dans sa conversation et écouta attentivement les histoires de Flash, mais son corps n'était qu'à moitié tourné vers lui, et Sunset pouvait dire que ses yeux n'avait jamais rencontré ceux de Flash pendant de longues périodes de temps. _

_ Twilight n'était clairement pas intéressée, tandis que Flash ressemblait à un chiot malade d'amour, essayant de son mieux pour garder l'attention de Twilight. Et tandis que l'échec imminent de Flash envoya un frisson étourdissant en bas du dos de Sunset, il réveilla également une idée qu'elle avait essayé de laisser mourir la nuit précédente. _

_ Si Sunset avait d'une façon où d'une autre entré dans un univers étrange où peut-être, probablement, avec la plus petite marge de chance, si-elle-avait-perdu-sa-maudite-santé-mentale, avec une probabilité sur mille, Twilight Sparkle pourrait avoir le béguin pour elle. _

_ L'argument revisita sa tête quand elle mangea son repas. Contrairement à Flash, Twilight ne faisait aucun signe évident qu'elle aimait Sunset plus qu'une amie, à part pour le supposé incident de pieds dans la bibliothèque. Elle parlait au reste des Sept Spectaculaires autant qu'elle l'avait fait à Sunset, et avait prit le temps d'apprendre à mieux connaître chacune d'entre-elles, riant à leurs blagues, connectant sa paume à son visage aux singeries de Pinkie. Elle avait même grondé Sunset chaque fois qu'elle faisait une remarque sarcastique ou désobligeante qui avait été un peu trop mesquine. _

_ Bien sûr, Twilight avait tendance à rougir plus que la normale autour de Sunset, et peut-être qu'elles s'étaient endormies dans les bras l'une de l'autre à la nuit d'Halloween, et oui, Twilight appréciait grandement l'intelligence de Sunset, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle  _ aimait _ Sunset. Pourtant, chaque fois que Sunset insista sur l'idée, un essaim de papillons faisait un raid sur son estomac._

_ ****** _

Pour en revenir à la table de la cuisine, Sunset cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour retirer ses pensées encombrées et se leva pour s'étirer. Les papillons revinrent en pensant à son rendez-vous avec Twilight demain à sa maison afin qu'elles puissent se mettre au travail sur leur projet de science. Elle les chassa avec une tapette faite d'agacement et d'invraisemblance. Twilight serait stupide de l'aimer. Bien sûr, Twilight était stupide de bien des manières, mais elle n'était pas _si_ stupide. Twilight préférait juste leur amitié, sans doute parce qu'elle avait jugé Sunset comme étant sa meilleure amie depuis qu'elle était arrivée au Lycée de Canterlot.

"Amies," dit Sunset, chassant le dernier papillon. "Deux amies qui travaillent sur un projet pour l'expo-sciences. Complètement normal." Elle prononça chaque syllabe comme si il serait détruire la vague possibilité qu'il pourrait être quelque chose de différent.

Elle ramassa ses sacs et se dirigea vers l'étage, débranchant sa conscience. La discussion était finie, et rien qu'une certaine peluche pourrait rouvrir. Pour faire bonne mesure, quand elle atteignit sa chambre, Sunset prit la peluche et l'enterra en bas de sa commode.

C'était alors, qu'avec beaucoup de réticence, elle se prépara pour une douche. Quand un courant d'air froid traversa l'usine, Sunset regrettait de ne pas avoir demander à ses amies de lui acheter un peignoir épais.

******

La dernière cloche de l'école sonna, déchaînant un essaim d'adolescents sur le monde une fois de plus. Écharpes et vestes en laine étaient maintenant le choix vestimentaire alors que l'hiver envoyait une première carte de vœux de vent froid accompagnée d'un cadeau de nuages gris d'acier qui laissés tomber des seaux de pluies verglaçante et d'occasionnelle grêle.

Lundi avait observé un tel phénomène. Sunset s'était réveillée aux torrents de pluie abondante à l'extérieure de sa fenêtre, et de légères _gouttes, gouttes_ d'eau qui tombaient de son plafond. Elle y avait remédié avec un seau.

À l'intérieur des couloirs isolées de l'école, elle tira son parapluie de son casier et ferma la fermeture éclaire de son sac, espérant désespérément que rien ne se mouille pendant sa promenade avec Twilight. Elle avait laissé sa moto à la maison sous une bâche ; moins de temps elle était exposée à la pluie, mieux ce serait.

Dans le hall d'entrée, Twilight l'attendait, vêtu d'un imperméable violet, un foulard blanc et rose et des bottes de pluie jaunes. Sunset était heureuse que Rarity était déjà rentrée chez-elle. La pauvre fille serait probablement morte... ou aurait tué Twilight.

Elle partirent ensemble dans le monde, la pluie battait instantanément sur elles dès qu'elles quittèrent le sanctuaire de l'école. Sunset tâtonna pour ouvrir son parapluie avec ses gants épais, et à la minute où elle réussit, le vent fit un hurlement particulièrement fort et renversa le parapluie vers le haut qui maintenant ressemblait à un bol rouge.

Elle le retourna vers le bas et poussa légèrement Twilight pour avoir ri sottement à son malheur. Elles rejoignirent le défilé de parapluies alors qu'elles marchaient en dehors du terrain de l'école ; le pourpre de Twilight rebondissait à côté du rouge de Sunset. Plus elles avançaient, plus la foule se réduisait, les étudiants bifurquaient dans les rues adjacentes qui composaient l'ensemble de la banlieue.

Sunset et Twilight bavardèrent sans but alors qu'elles marchèrent à travers la pluie, allant de la météo, à l'école, en passant par leurs plans pour le brouilleur. Elles se réfugièrent quand elles arrivèrent au portique de Twilight, fermèrent leurs parapluies et se débarrassèrent de l'excès d'eau avant de se diriger à l'intérieur.

La maison des Sparkle était agréable et chaleureuse, et Sunset pouvait sentir quelque chose de doux dans le four. Elle retira poliment ses bottes et passa de la petite entrée au salon où un feu crépitait joyeusement dans la cheminée.

Sunset regardait la salle spacieuse, bien loin de ce qu'elle se rappelait de la maison de Pinkie. La famille de Twilight avait décoré leur maison avec de belles œuvres d'art, en plus des photos de famille. Le canapé dans le salon avait l'air neuf, comme le tapie laineux, sur lequel il était. Les murs, au lieu d'être nus et blanc, avaient été au moins peints d'une belle nuance de beige. Dans l'ensemble, la maison avait un air que Sunset pouvait associer à Twilight, alors que la maison de Pinkie se ressentait comme un endroit qu'elle occupait.

D'un coin du couloir vint Spike, courant aussi vite que ses petites pattes lui permettaient. Comme une routine pratiquée, Twilight s'agenouilla pour le saluer, et Spike sauta dans ses bras ouverts avant de commencer à lécher son visage. Sunset se rappela de Spot, et commença à frotter son ventre dans l'œil de son esprit, en regardant les mouvements heureux de ses pattes. C'était une pensée chaleureuse et apaisante.

Du même coin sortit la tête de Shining. "Hey, Twily. J'étais juste sur le point de t'appeler pour voir si tu voulais que je vienne te chercher."

"Tu n'y aurait même pas pensé si je ne te l'avais pas rappelé," dit une voix douce derrière lui.

La fille contourna Shining et sourit chaleureusement à Twilight et Sunset. Elle était assez grande et avait un visage en forme de cœur avec de longs cheveux qui bouclaient vers la fin, ils étaient tricolores dans des tons de rose, pourpre et d'or. Elle avait un sweat-shirt rose avec un grand cœur dessus qui correspondait à son jogging.

"Salut, Cady ! Je ne savais pas que tu allais être ici," dit Twilight. Ses yeux allaient de Cadence à Sunset et elle se donna une petite secousse comme si elle venait de se souvenir que Sunset était là. Elle sourit de travers. "O-oh, euh, Cadance, c'est Sunset Shimmer, et Sunset, c'est–"

"Mi Amore Cadenza," coupa Sunset, s'efforçant de garder son mépris hors de sa voix. Elle fit ce qu'elle espérait être un sourire convaincant.

Cadance s'avança, et Sunset remarqua une tache de farine sur sa joue. "Juste Cadance ça ira. C'est agréable de vous rencontrer enfin, Sunset Shimmer. Twilight nous a dit beaucoup de bonnes choses sur vous." Elle mit sa main en avant.

_ Soit gentille, Sunset, Soit gentille. Ce n'est pas cette Cadance. _ Sunset lui serra la main. "Elle m'a parler un peu de vous aussi. Ça doit être agréable d'avoir sa propre émission de radio."

Cadance rit, un carillon cristallin qui sonnait juste comme le bruit que l'autre ferait. "Oui, c'est certainement réjouissant. Mais, je ne serais rien sans mes fans ; ils sont tout simplement les meilleures."

_ Oui, des légions de désespérés, malade d'amour, délirant qui pensent qu'ils ont trouvé une nouvelle déesse. C'est bien ça.  _ Sunset continua à sourire, mais les muscles de son visage commençaient à fatiguer.

"Eh bien, maman et papa vont tout deux travailler tard ce soir, donc nous allons avoir de la pizza," annonça Shining. "Que veux-tu sur la tienne, Twily ?"

Twilight fit un étrange haussement d'épaules, Spike toujours assis dans ses bras. "Je ne sais pas. Veux-tu quelque chose en particulier, Sunset ?"

"Juste des champignons serait bien." Elle tendit le cou en essayant de voir dans la cuisine. "Alors, qu'est-ce qui sent si bon ?"

Cadance fit une geste décontracté de la main. "Oh, j'ai décidé de faire quelques cookies. Je trouvais que c'était un bon jour pour en faire, pas vrai ? J'espère que ça ne dérangera pas Mme Velvet que j'ai utilisé le dernier sac de farine."

Twilight sourit. "Je doute vraiment que ça dérangera maman. Bien, Moi et Sunset allons travailler à l'étage."

"Les cookies devraient bientôt être prêt," appela Cadance quand Twilight conduit Sunset à l'escalier. "Soyez sage, vous deux." ajouta-t-elle d'un ton taquin.

Twilight fit un bruit étrange, un croisement entre un rire et un étranglement.

La chambre de Twilight était à la fin du couloir, et ressemblait beaucoup à son occupante. Les murs étaient peints en pourpre et avait une affiche du Tableau Périodique et une carte du monde, tandis que sur le plafond était suspendu un modèle réduit du système solaire. Une étagère s'affaissait sous le poids des différents tomes qui étaient entassés côte-à-côte et empilés les un sur les autres. Ceux qui n'étaient pas sur les étagères avaient été mis au hasard autour d'eux. Un supplément de quelque uns était posé sur le bureau qui donnait sur la fenêtre. Joint à eux était une paire de lunettes épaisses qui semblait prendre la poussière, et un cadre avec une photo de Twilight et une autre fille qui avait un très joli visage et les cheveux rouge et violet.

"Désolée pour le désordre," dit Twilight, redressant le draps de son lit déjà fait avec un sourire inquiet.

Sunset cligna des yeux. Autre que le trop-plein de livres, la chambre était impeccable. Elle haussa les épaules, mettant ça sur le dos d'une partie de la névrose de Twilight, et posa son sac à côté de la porte.

"Une chaise !" cria Twilight, arrêtant soudainement de faire son lit. "Tu as besoin d'une chaise ! Je vais t'en trouver une !"

"Non, Twilight, ça... ira." Twilight avait disparu avant que Sunset puisse finir sa phrase. Avec un soupir, elle traversa la pièce vers le lit où Spike s'était déjà mit confortablement. Elle le gratta derrière l'oreille, et regarda sa queue battre la couverture.

_ Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. _

Sunset s'arrêta et regarda Spike, se demandant comment sa queue pouvait faire un tel bruit de bois. Elle réalisa ensuite que le bruit venait du couloir, et un instant plus tard, Twilight apparut, traînant une chaise de la salle à manger avec elle.

"Et... voilà." souffla-t-elle, donnant à Sunset un sourire tremblant.

"Tu n'avais pas à..." Sunset secoua la tête. "Merci." Elle s'assit et regarda Twilight s'installer sur sa chaise de bureau.

"Alors... bienvenue dans ma chambre," dit Twilight, avec un petit geste et un rire nerveux.

"Ouais. C'est agréable."

"Merci."

Elles s'assirent en face de l'autre, l'air vide autour d'elles était remplit uniquement avec le tintement du collier de Spike quand il se réinstalla. Twilight regarda ses genoux tandis que Sunset semblait lire le Tableau Périodique. Dans le silence, les papillons retournèrent à la charge sur l'estomac de Sunset.

"Devrions-nous nous mettre au travail ?" demanda Sunset, peut-être un peu trop fort, car elle avait fait sursauter Twilight.

"O-oui, nous devrions nous mettre au travail. Ah, il y a beaucoup à faire et... oui, commençons."

Twilight sortit rapidement de sa chambre pour obtenir la trousse à outils de son père, tandis que Sunset sortit les fournitures de son sacs et les posa sur le sol. Elle pouvait voir le brouilleur complété dans l'œil de son esprit. "Si ça ne reçoit pas la première place, rien ne va." Elle eut des nausées en pensant à ce qui arriverait si elles perdaient.

Twilight revint avec divers outils, des gants en caoutchouc et des lunettes de protection. Elle vit le désordre sur le sol, fronça ses sourcils et commença à organiser les fournitures.

Sunset leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa le tournevis et l'un des appareils photo jetables. Elle retira le dos et enleva soigneusement le circuit du flash avant de jeter l'appareil par dessus son épaule. Elle leva les yeux pour voir Twilight la perçant du regard avec une forte désapprobation.

"Bien," grogna Sunset. Elle se leva et plaça l'appareil utilisée dans ce qui deviendra la pile d'objet rejeter.

Un simple hochement de satisfaction était la seule réponse de Twilight. Elle sortit les plans et les plaça dans le dernier espace libre entre-elles. Elle vérifia tous les éléments de la liste des fournitures, Sunset dit : "Vérifié" pour chacun d'eux, alors qu'elle enleva le circuit du flash de deux autres appareils.

Une fois que Twilight finit, elle mit une paire de lunettes et enfila des gants en caoutchouc. "Très bien, mettons-nous au travail !"

Sunset, tenant un circuit flash dans une main et une bobine de fil dans l'autre, ne leva pas les yeux quand elle attacha les deux ensemble. "En avance sur toi, Sparky."

Pendant que la pluie tambourinait contre les vitres, les deux filles étaient assises dans la salle chauffée, un plat de cookie à la citrouille était posé sur le bureau, tandis que les chaises étaient occupées par des assiettes de pizza à moitié mangé et des carnets. À la fin de l'heure, Twilight et Sunset étaient assises sur le sol, côte-à-côte avec un brouilleur IEM à demi-construit en face d'elles.

"Ok, soit prudente ici, Sunset." Twilight prit son carnet et le parcourut. "Le condensateur pourrait avoir un choc résiduelle et quelques étincelles pourraient sauter."

Sunset se pencha par-dessus le petit compartiment qui abritait la structure interne de leur brouilleur. "Je sais, Twilight, c'est pourquoi je porte des gents en caoutchouc et des lunettes. 'La sécurité d'abord, Sunset.'" dit-elle avec une imitation aigu.

"Ma voix ne ressemble pas à ça !"

"Oh, bien _sûr _que non." Sunset sourit à elle-même. Quand elle mit la résistance ohmique sur les fils qui étaient prêt à l'électrocuter à tout moment, une méchante idée vint à sa tête. Elle toucha la résistance aux fils, en veillant à ce que Twilight regardait, puis se mit à trembler violemment.

_ "Zzztttztttzttz!" _

_"Aaaaahh, Sunset!" _cria Twilight.

Sunset se redressa et jeta sa tête en arrière avec un éclat de rire incontrôlable. Elle rit plus fort quand Twilight commença à la gifler avec le carnet.

"Ce ! N'est ! Pas ! Drôle !" gronda-t-elle à chaque coup.

Sunset tomba sur le sol, en se tenant les côtes. "J-Je suis pas d'accord !" dit Sunset entre ses souffles. "La t-tête que tu faisais en valait _vraiment_ la peine !"

Twilight leva ses lunettes et pinça l'arrête de son nez. "Espèce de... grosse... crétine...abrutie."

"Brillant vocabulaire, Sparky."

Twilight se pencha et frappa à nouveau Sunset. Sunset rit encore plus.

"Très bien," dit Twilight, qui jeta son carnet sur son lit. "Faisons une pause." Elle prit sa pizza et monta sur sa chaise, s'affalant légèrement.

"Oh, allez, Twi, c'était juste une blague." Sunset s'assit en face d'elle et prit une bouché de sa pizza aux champignons et aux fromages.

"Bien. Mais quand tu te feras vraiment électrocuter, ne t'attend pas à que je vienne t'aider."

"D'accord, alors je me réserve le droit de te hanter par la suite."

"Alors je me réserve le droit de te faire exorciser."

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveau, et Twilight fondit dans un sourire avant qu'un gloussement étouffé lui échappa suivit d'un rire complet. C'était si contagieux, Sunset se retrouva à doubler son rire aussi, incapable de s'arrêter. Quelques champignons glissèrent de sa pizza et tombèrent au sol. Spike, qui lorgnait silencieusement la nourriture depuis le début, sortit du lit et les mangea rapidement.

Sunset et Twilight en rirent que plus fort.

Après le dîner, Twilight sortit son violon et commença à faire une sérénade à Sunset avec les derniers morceaux qu'elle avait apprise. Sunset la regarda manier gracieusement l'instrument dans une étrange hypnose. Twilight était raffinée, élégante et si détendue ; c'était quelque chose d'enivrant. Chaque fois que Twilight fit une erreur, elle la compensa en décuplant la note suivante.

Sunset se perdit dans la musique, balançant sa tête avec la symphonie. Twilight consomma sa vision, ses détails subtils devinrent clair et net pour Sunset. Ses pommettes alors qu'elle reposait contre le coussin d'épaule. Ses longs cils tandis que ses yeux étaient fermés dans sa concentration...

Sunset se redressa, clignota des yeux rapidement. _D'où ça vient ?_ Elle secoua rudement sa tête, pour chasser toute la brume qui avait tentée de s'emparer d'elle.

"Tu n'aime pas ?"

Twilight s'était arrêtée et donna un regard triste à Sunset. "Je peux arrêter si tu veux."

"Non, non ! J'adore. Ce n'est rien. Vraiment," ajouta-t-elle, en voyant Twilight ouvrir sa bouche. _Rien !_ affirma-t-elle à elle-même, ignorant la voix de fausset à l'arrière de sa tête.

Twilight termina sa pièce, et Sunset applaudit avec enthousiasme pour compenser sa distraction précédente. "Tu es vraiment douée à ça, Twilight," complimenta Sunset, en prenant plaisir à la rougeur qui se propageait sur les joues de Twilight.

"Merci," dit-elle doucement, alors qu'elle rangeait le violon. "Je suis heureuse que tu es appréciée." Elle mit l'étui sous son lit et se rassit. Un fois de plus, les deux filles se retrouvèrent assises en face de l'autre, leurs yeux fixant n'importe où ailleurs.

Le silence commença à croître sur eux jusqu'à ce que Twilight s'agita sur sa chaise. "Hum, Sunset... il y a quelque chose que j'avais l'intention de te demander depuis un certain temps."

Tout le corps de Sunset se raidit. _Elle ne vas pas... Elle ne peut pas... Elle n'est pas si stupide, si ?_ Pourtant son cœur battait dans sa poitrine. Si Twilight lui demandait d'aller à un rancard avec elle, devra-t-elle dire oui ? Sunset saisit l'accoudoir aussi étroitement que possible, se préparant à dire non, peu importe si la pénitence essayerait de lui faire dire le contraire.

"Tu as ce symbole sur un grand nombre de tes chemises. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ?"

Sunset gela pendant une seconde puis baissa les yeux sur le sweat-shirt qu'elle portait. Cousu en son centre était un soleil cramoisi et or avec huit rayons déployés en éventail. "Oh, c'est ma marque de beauté." Elle sentit chaque muscle de son corps se détendre.

Twilight la regarda d'un air absent. "Qu'est-ce qu'une marque de beauté ?"

"À Equestria, chaque fois qu'un poney découvre quelque chose dans lequel il est vraiment bon ou un hobby qu'il aime vraiment, il obtient une marque sur son flanc qui représente tout ce que son talent est. Ce est un peu comme atteindre la majorité."

"Alors... que signifie le tien ?"

Sunset baissa les yeux pensivement. Quelque chose se noua dans sa poitrine quand l'incompréhension familière se faufila de nouveau dans son esprit. "Je... je ne l'ai jamais vraiment su." Sa voix était faible et lointaine.

"Mais tu as dit qu'il apparaissait lorsque qu'un poney découvrait quelque chose dans lequel il est vraiment bon."

"Je sais. C'est ce qui arrive normalement." Sunset s'affala et posa son menton sur sa paume ouverte. "J'étais vraiment douée avec la magie. Et j'avais commencé à étudier sous Celestia à l'époque où la mienne était apparue." Elle sourit. "Je me souviens d'avoir été si heureuse. Je pensais que c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie, mais..."

Elle coula encore plus bas. "Une partie de moi pensait que mon talent était d'être l'élève de Celestia, mais c'était stupide. Je lui avait même demandé ce que ça signifiait et elle avait promit de s'en occuper... mais elle n'a jamais trouvé. Alors, j'ai continué à penser que ça avait quelque chose avoir avec la magie. Mais, je crois que j'avais tort."

Sunset était calme, des souvenirs éclatèrent à la surface de son esprit. Souvenir de choses qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine de se rappeler depuis très longtemps. Une ancienne vie qui était à des millions de kilomètre derrière-elle.

"Je m'étais trompé sur beaucoup de choses à l'époque." Sa main sauta à son œil avant qu'une larme puisse tomber, et elle fit semblant que c'était juste une démangeaison.

Twilight ne se faisait pas si facilement avoir. Ses yeux percèrent Sunset à nouveau, cette fois avec sympathie et compassion. "Sunset, si tu veux en parler, je suis là pour t'écouter."

La réponse automatique de Sunset était de dire 'non' comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Mais les mots ne quittèrent pas sa gorge. Twilight semblait si sincère dans le désir de l'écouter. La pluie crépitait à l'extérieur et la douce lumière de la chambre de Twilight fit sentir Sunset en sécurité. Peut-être, juste pour un moment, juste pour Twilight, elle pourrait baisser sa garde.

"Eh bien..." Sunset regarda par la fenêtre au ciel gris et à la pluie tombante. "Par où puis-je même commencer ?"


	26. Étape 26 : L’Ascension et la Chute de Sunset Shimmer

_ Étape 26 : L’Ascension et la Chute de Sunset Shimmer _

Le début ? Eh bien, je suis née dans la version d'Equestria de Canterlot. Honnêtement, cette ville fait passée celle de ce monde pour un dépotoir, elle était si magnifique. Construit sur le flanc d'une montagne avec de grandes tours brillantes peintes en pourpre et en or. Des bâtiments parfaits de marbre et de laiton. Des parcs verdoyants et des ruisseaux tout le long de la ville. Une vue imprenable sur le Domaine Licorne, avec toutes ses collines et ses pâturages. Et un magnifique coucher de soleil tous les soirs. Puis il y avait le château ! Le summum de l'architecture Équestre. La maison où la princesse Celestia a gouverné le pays tout entier et soulevé et abaissé le soleil et la lune chaque jour. Cette ville avait une beauté unique. Tu aurait adoré, Twilight.

Mais comme toutes les villes, Canterlot avait une sombre face cachée ; les ruelles et les taudis sur lesquels les nobles de la classe supérieure fermaient les yeux. Les rues sales bordées de poneys qui ont échoués à s'installer en ville, ou qui s'étaient accrochés aux basques d'un puissant poney jusqu'à ce que celui-ci les jettent comme les déchets de la veille.

C'était là que ma famille était : maman, papa et moi. Une petite maison, une petite cour où il y avait toujours quelque chose de cassée. Mais au moins nous avions un toit sur la tête et de quoi manger, peu importe à quel point nos repas étaient maigres.

Mes parents travaillaient durs chaque jours pour nous maintenir à flot. De longues heures sur des emplois médiocres. Les jours de semaine, je ne les voyais que tôt le matin et, si j'avais de la chance, tard dans la nuit avant d'aller me coucher. Ils passaient du temps avec moi quand ils le pouvaient, mais...

_ Sunset trottait dans le salon avec un livre tenu doucement entre ses dents. Elle atteignit la petite table basse et étira son cou pour cracher le livre sur la table. "Papa, c'est l'heure du conte !" _

_ Le grand, étalon orange fit un lourd bâillement et se frotta les yeux. "Sunset, tu ne devrais pas être au lit ?" _

_ "Je suis restée debout pour qu'on puisse lire ensemble. Tu avait promis qu'on le ferait." Il y avait une pointe de douleur dans sa voix. _

_ Son père lui fit un sourire d'excuse, qui était alourdi par la fatigue. "Je suis désolé, ma chérie. Papa est vraiment fatigué en ce moment, il est sur le point d'aller se coucher. Tu devrais faire de même." _

_ "Mais..." les lèvres de Sunset tremblait. _

_ "Je promets, nous lirons ensemble demain." _

Il avait eu... beaucoup de promesses qui n'ont pas été tenues. Ils avaient essayé de leur mieux à l'époque, mais les bons moments étaient rares. Je voyais des enfants être récupérés à l'école par leurs mamans et leurs papas alors que je devais marcher seule à la maison et manger le dîner que maman m'avait préparé à la va-vite avant qu'elle se précipite au travail. J'essayais de rester éveillée juste assez longtemps pour qu'ils puissent me souhaités une bonne nuit.

"Tu n'avais pas d'amis pour jouer ?"

Non, je n'avais pas d'amis. J'étais plus intéressée par les livres. Je... n'aimais pas les poneys de l'école. J'avais toujours l'impression qu'ils me regardaient de haut parce que j'étais pauvre. J'avais des livres de second sabot – euh – de seconde _main_ comme mes sacs à dos et ils n'étaient pas toujours aussi bien entretenus que ceux des autres poulains. Certains d'entre-eux me donnaient des regards répugnants de pitié, et me demandaient si j'avais besoin de quelque chose. Et d'autres avaient essayé de m'intimider, pensant qu'une rustre des bas quartiers ne méritait pas d'aller à l'école.

Hé, leur intimidation n'avait duré qu'une journée.

Mais ces regards condescendants... et ces voix remplis de pitié...

_ "Comment vas-tu, Sunset Shimmer ? Tout va bien à la maison ?" _

_ "As-tu assez à manger, Sunset ? Tu peux aller demander une seconde part à la cantine." _

_ "Tu as tout tes livres, Sunset ? Je sais qu'ils peuvent être assez cher pour un poney comme toi..." _

Douce Celestia que je détestais ça ! Ils me regardaient avec pitié juste parce que mes parents n'avaient pas beaucoup d'argent. Ils me traitaient comme si j'étais une fleur fragile juste parce que je n'avais pas de banquet chaque soir pour dîner. J'ai juré que je leur montrerait. Un jour, ils allaient associer le nom de Sunset Shimmer avec la grandeur ! Ils allaient regretter d'avoir pitié de moi.

"Tu ne pouvais pas demander à la princesse de t'aider ?"

Non, Celestia ne peut pas juste distribuer des bits à chaque poney qui lui demande, peu importe combien elle est admirable. Si elle le faisait, l'économie s'effondrerait. Voyons, Sparky, c'est la base de l'économie. Non, nous avons dû nous débrouiller seuls.

Je passais la plupart de mon temps à étudier et à pratiquer ma magie. Je pense que je cherchais un sort qui leurs rendraient la vie plus facile. Ou pour qu'ils me prêtent plus d'attention. Probablement les deux.

Tout ça a payé quand j'ai été acceptée à l'École de Celestia pour Licornes Surdoués. C'était la plus prestigieuse école de magie dans Equestria. Les examinateurs avaient dit qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu un tel étalage de magie chez un poney de mon âge. J'étais impatiente de le dire à mes parents ce soir-là. Ils avaient été heureux quand ils l'avaient appris, je sais qu'ils l'étaient. Mais ils étaient si fatigués... ils m'ont promis de le célébrer plus tard, mais... ça n'a jamais vraiment eu lieu. Ils ont dit : "Félicitations" et qu'ils étaient fiers.

Ils étaient fiers.

... Était-il égoïste de ma part d'avoir voulu plus ? Qu'ils disent plus que juste : "Nous sommes très fiers de toi" ? D'avoir juste une journée complète où ils me prêteraient de l'attention ; où ils me combleraient de louanges et d'affections ?

"Hum..."

Ça va. Tu n'as pas à y répondre. C'était pour moi qu'ils travaillaient si dur. C'était leur façon de me montrer de l'affection. Je l'ai toujours su. J'avais juste l'impression que... je n'étais pas assez importante parfois. Mais les faire travailler _et_ jouer avec moi... peut-être que je demandais un peu trop...

"Eh bien, peut-être qu'un ami ou deux aurait amélioré les choses."

Heh, c'est toi qui parle d'amis. Combien en avais-tu avant de venir au Lycée de Canterlot ? Juste une, non ? Mais j'imagine qu'une aurait été mieux que rien. Mais j'étais... arrogante. Ouais, je peux l'admettre maintenant. J'étais stupide et fier et je pensais que je ne pouvais compter que sur moi-même. Tous ces riches, snobs égoïstes étaient en dessous de moi en termes de connaissances et de talent magique. Je les détestais. Et je détestais ceux qui essayaient de jeter leur compassion sur moi. Je ne serais pas prit en pitié par l'un d'eux !

...Je me rends compte maintenant que peut-être pas tous me prenaient en pitié. Peut-être que certain voulait vraiment m'aider et être mon ami. J'étais trop aveugle pour le voir.

"Sunset, tu n'as pas à te prendre la tête sur chacune de tes erreurs."

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me prendre la tête là-dessus ! J'étais une salle gosse stupide pendant la majorité de ma vie ! Si je pouvais remonter le temps, je me donnerais un bon coup de pied dans le–

"Sunset !"

Pardon. Je n'ai jamais pris le temps de regarder en arrière sur ce que j'avais fait. Maintenant que j'ai... je n'aime vraiment pas ce que je vois. ...Tu sais, se giflé au visage avec toutes ses erreurs passées toutes les cinq secondes commencent à devenir_ vraiment _énervant au bout d'un certain temps. Je ne peux pas passer une journée sans être rappelé que j'ai royalement foiré d'une manière ou d'une autre !

Et... j'imagine... que je suis contente que je me sente coupable parce que sa me rappelle que je suis pas complètement un monstre. Mais ça m'use juste parfois.

"Nous pouvons arrêter d'en parler si tu veux."

Non, autant continuer maintenant. Arrachons le pansement et voyons à quel point je saigne.

"..."

Je suis désolée, c'était sombre, même pour moi. Quoi qu'il en soit, où en étais-je ? Ah oui, j'ai été accepté à l'École de Celestia pour Licornes Surdoués. C'est alors que j'ai commencé à encore moins voir mes parents. J'étais tellement déterminée à montrer à ces snobs ce qu'une pauvre personne pouvait faire que je m'enfermais dans ma chambre pour étudier dès que je n'étais pas à l'école.

_ Un orbe de lumière était suspendu au-dessus du lit de Sunset. Des livres et des parchemins prenaient la majorité de celui-ci, laissant juste la place pour que Sunset puisse s'allonger. Elle s'appuya contre la tête du lit, ses yeux dévalant rapidement le livre flottant en face d'elle. À sa droite, des notes s'écrivaient furieusement, envoyant parfois des gouttes d'encre s'envoler à travers la pièce. À sa gauche, un bol de soupe aux champignons planait, enchanté pour livrer une cuillerée à Sunset une fois par minute. _

_ "La théorie de Starswirl sur la téléportation stipule que le transport de toute matière est égale à–" _

_ Toc, toc, toc. _

_ Sunset arrêta de murmurer et regarda la porte à travers la chambre. Il était trois heures du matin ; qui d'autre pourrait bien être réveillé ? _

_ Elle accepta la cuillère de champignons à la crème et dit : "Entrez." _

_ Sa mère passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte. Des mèches filandreuses de cheveux marron germaient de sa tête. De légères poches était assises sous ses yeux, un triste compliment à son terne, manteau beige. "Sunset. Que fais-tu encore debout ?" _

_ "Éthude," dit Sunset avec une bouche pleine de soupe tiède. Elle avala et demanda : "Pourquoi es-tu debout ?" _

_ "Je viens de me lever pour aller aux toilettes et j'ai vu la lumière sous la porte." Elle pointa l'orbe flottant, plus brillant qu'un lustre. "Chérie, je suis très heureuse que tu prends tes études aux sérieux, mais tu ne pense pas que tu pourrais exagérer ?" _

_ Sunset fit un ricanement. "Exagérer dans mes études ? Bien sûr que non. Pas quand on vise à être la meilleure..." _

Ta passions pour la science ? Ce n'est rien par rapport à ce que je ressentais pour la magie. 

Je voulais apprendre tout ce que je pouvais – tous les sorts, toutes les théories, toutes les branches de l'arbre des arcanes. Non seulement je voulais apprendre tout, mais je voulais aussi tout _maîtriser_. Je voulais m'assurer que j'étais inégalée en connaissance _et_ en pouvoir ! Heureusement pour moi, j'assimilais tout naturellement. J'étais un prodige née, et bientôt, tout les poneys à l'école le savais.

_ "Tu as entendu ? Sunset Shimmer vient de faire une tempête de neige dans l'auditorium !" _

_ "J'ai entendu dire que Sunset avait appris seule à faire des illusions ! Pas même ceux en dernière année peuvent le faire !" _

_ "Elle a corrigé l'une des équations du professeur et la résolu en deux minutes !" _

_ "Penses-tu qu'elle pourrais m'aider dans mes études ? Elle doit être la fille la plus intelligente de l'école." _

J'étais la reine incontestée de l'école à la fin de ma première année. Et après avoir obtenu des notes parfaites dans tous mes cours et d'en faire certain qui en aurait fait baver ceux en dernière année comme des chiens diamants, la princesse Celestia m'a pris sous son aile. Nous avions pris le thé ensemble à quelques reprises avant. Elle ne m'avait pas trop poser de questions universitaires, elle voulait en savoir plus sur moi...

_ Les rideaux écartées permirent à la brise du printemps parfumée et à la lumière du soleil de dérivaient dans le salon royal. Celestia et Sunset étaient assises à une table basse, un plateau de sandwiches, de cookies et de thé étaient entre-elles. Sunset prit une autre lente gorgée de son thé, attendant que Celestia parle à nouveau. _

_ Celestia posa sa propre tasse et donna à Sunset un sourire plus chaleureux que le soleil extérieure. "Alors, comment vas-tu, Sunset ?" _

_ "Je vais bien, Votre Majesté," dit Sunset d'une voix formelle. La princesse lui avait dit auparavant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'agir si stricte quand elles étaient seules. Mais on ne pouvait pas juste arrêter de traiter la Princesse comme une princesse ! _

_ Celestia ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper cependant. Elle se pencha sur la table et donna à Sunset un sourire narquois. "Juste bien ? Je pense qu'une jeune jument qui a un score de cent sur chacun de ses tests va un peu plus que 'bien.'" _

_ "Oh, ça." Sunset essaya de cacher son rougissement en relevant sa tasse de thé. "Ce n'est rien, vraiment. J'aime juste apprendre." _

_ "Je l'avais remarqué." rit Celestia. Elle grignota un cookie et dit : "Je parie que tes parents doivent être ravis de tes prouesses." _

_ "O-ouais. Ils sont très... fiers. Ils sont fiers." La voix de Sunset fana dans sa tasse, ses yeux fixés sur le liquide brun ballotté à l'intérieur. _

_ "Tout va bien, Sunset ?" _

_ Sunset releva la tête et donna à Celestia le sourire le plus large qu'elle pouvait faire. "Bien sûr ! Ils sont fiers ! Ils sont toujours fiers ! Je suis la meilleure élève de l'école, et ils sont fiers ! Pourquoi ne serais-je pas heureuse ?" _

_ Celestia croisa le regard de Sunset, ses anciens yeux étrangers et illisibles. Elle se leva de son coussin et fit le tour jusqu'à Sunset. "Je sais qu'ils travaillent dur, Sunset." Celestia la recouvrit d'une aile. "Et je sais que tu veux plus que leurs paroles. Mais tu dois savoir qu'ils te donnent leurs cœurs aussi." _

_ "Je sais," dit Sunset, la gorge serrée. "Je suis égoïste." _

_ "Un bon leader doit savoir quand il est en tort." Celestia la regarda. "Mais ton cœur est à la bonne place, Sunset." _

_ Sunset s'assit dans l'embrassade de Celestia et profita de l'aura apaisante qu'elle dégageait. _

_ "Alors, Sunset," dit Celestia après quelques minutes. "As-tu pensée à ce que tu voudrais faire quand tu seras plus grande ?" _

_ "Oui mais... Je ne sais pas encore. Peut-être une historienne ? Ou un professeur... Quelque chose en rapport avec la magie, c'est sûr." _

_ Celestia rit encore. "Bien, j'en espère tant. Je pense qu'un poney comme toi serais une grande contributions aux domaines de la magie." _

_ Sunset souleva à nouveau sa tasse. "Merci," marmonna-t-elle. _

_ Celestia hocha la tête. "Oui. En fait, avec le niveau de magie que tu as déjà montré, je commence à pensé que tu as peut-être besoin d'un programme plus ciblé afin de trouver vraiment où tu veux aller." _

_ Sunset se tourna et leva les yeux vers le visage radieux de Celestia. "Princesse... où voulez-vous en venir ?" _

_ De bienveillants yeux violets lui rendirent son regard, la promesse de possibilités infinies en eux. "Aimerais-tu devenir mon élève personnelle, Sunset Shimmer ?" _

Dire que j'étais heureuse, aurait été un euphémisme. J'étais aux anges ! J'ai crié si fort que j'ai brisé les tasses en porcelaine. Celestia et moi avons simplement ri après.

"Et qu'est-ce que tes parents en pensaient ?"

Ils... ils étaient en fait aussi heureux que je l'étais à ce moment-là. En fait, ils avaient réellement trouvé du temps pour montrer à quel point ils étaient fiers. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de trop extravagant, c'était juste un gâteau que ma mère avait fait. Mais encore, c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie.

En fait, c'est probablement à ce moment que j'ai atteint mon apogée. Après ça, j'ai commencé à vivre dans le château. C'était plus facile pour me rendre à mes cours du quatrième étage que de traversé toute la ville.

"Elle n'a pas laissé tes parents emménager avec toi ?"

Non, ils avaient leurs propres vies à mener. En outre, déplacer toute une famille dans le château ? La noblesse aurait piqué une crise, criant aux 'favoritisme' et autres. Non, c'était juste moi. Mais, Celestia m'avait donné une généreuse bourse d'étudiant en disant de faire comme il me le plaisait avec.

J'ai envoyé la plus grande partie à mes parents pour qu'ils puissent enfin travailler moins dur. Ils n'ont plus eu à vivre dans cette petite maison qui prenait l'eau ; Ils pouvaient enfin se détendre. Dans le même temps... Je...

"Quoi ?"

J'étais un peu passée à autre chose, aussi mauvais que cela puisse paraître. J'ai arrêté d'essayer de les impressionner. Je... ne me souciais plus s'ils étaient fiers de moi ou s'ils pouvaient passer du temps avec moi maintenant. J'avais la princesse Celestia comme mentor. Ses louanges étaient tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Peu importe à qu'elle point elle était occupée, elle avais toujours pris le temps pour moi. Des heures où rien ne nous interrompait. J'aimais avoir toute son attention. J'aimais lui montrer tout ce que j'avais appris, j'adorais voir son sourire ; il était si rayonnant que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire aussi.

J'étais sûre que c'était au cours d'une de ces leçons que_ c'est_ apparue. Je ne me souviens pas quand précisément, seulement que j'avais fait extraordinairement bien ce jour-là. Je croie que Celestia avait dit qu'elle avait eu une longue et fatigante journée et je voulais lui remonter le moral. À la fin de la leçon, elle m'a fait remarquer ma marque de beauté et j'ai crié si fort que j'ai cassé une des fenêtres à ce moment. Nous avons encore ri, même après que le verrier royal m'avait grondé.

Mes parents m'avaient préparer une fête, et j'avais été reconnaissante. Au fond, je crois que j'avais toujours voulu qu'ils me prêtent de l'attention. Mais je voulais impressionner Celestia maintenant, et être l'étudiant numéro un au ECLS. Bien sûr, je me suis rendu compte qu'avec le statue vient ceux qui veulent traîner avec vous.

_ "Hey, Sunset !" _

_ Sunset, assit sous un arbre dans le parc, leva les yeux de son livre. Une licorne rose avec un sourire très clinquants la regardait. _

_ "Euh, salut ?" Sunset ne se rappelait pas de son nom, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas être importante. _

_ "Pourquoi es-tu assise ici toute seule ?" _

_ "Parce que j'aime la paix et la tranquillité," dit lentement et délibérément Sunset, espérant que la licorne serait voir le sous-entendu. _

_ "Ah, oui, bien sûr ! Je sais combien c'est difficile d'étudier quand tout est bruyant et tout ça," dit-elle, inconsciente de la contraction de l'œil de Sunset. _

_ "Ouais, alors peut-être que tu–" _

_ "Enfin bref, j'ai remarqué que tu passais beaucoup de temps seule et j'ai pensé, 'hé, cette fille a besoin d'un ami.' Alors j'ai pensais qu'on pourrait aller faire du shopping ensemble pour s'acheter quelques robes et aller en copine à la danse de l'école ! Ça va être très amusant ! Oh, et ne t'inquiète pas ; on trouvera beaucoup de temps pour étudier aussi. On pourrait être des copines d'étude et–" _

_ "Wooooow." Sunset la regarda avec des yeux à demi-fermés."Au moins, les autres essayaient d'être discret. Ta tentative d'être mon amie est la moins voilée que j'ai eu." Elle mit son livre à l'intérieur de sa sacoche de selle et se leva. "Eh bien, merci pour le divertissement, mais je pars maintenant. Je suis sûr que la Princesse m'attend. Oh, et bonne chance pour tes examens. J'ai vu tes notes et tu vas avoir besoin de toute l'aide que tu pourrais obtenir." _

_ Sunset s'éloigna, laissant la licorne bouche bée. _

D'abord, j'étais la pouliche que tout les poneys évités ou prirent pitié parce qu'elle était pauvre ou de 'seconde classe.' Maintenant, tout le monde voulait être mon ami et s'accrocher à mes sabots.

Les poneys venaient vers moi et me demandaient si je pouvais les présenter à la princesse ou que je fasse du tutorat pour eux dans n'importe quel domaine dans lequel ils échouaient. J'avais de meilleures chose à faire que faire du baby-sitting à un groupe d'étudiants de seconde zone. Mais j'aimais être regardé et admiré pour mon intellect. Ils pouvaient tous aller se vautrer dans le fait qu'ils ne seront jamais aussi doués que moi. J'avais commencé avec presque rien alors qu'ils venaient de familles riches et privilégiés. Pourtant, j'étais supérieure à eux.

Jusqu'à ce qu'_elle_ c'est montrée.

"Qui ?"

La princesse Mi Amore Cadenza.

"_Quoi !_ Cadance est une _princesse ?"_

Oui, Cadance est une princesse à Equestria. La Princesse de l'Amour.

"Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas mentionné avant ?"

Parce que ça n'a jamais été important ! Et parce que je la déteste ! Cette stupide, joyeuse, optimiste, populaire...

"Oh. Alors j'imagine..."

Quoi ? Non ! Ugh, non ! Je ne déteste pas la Cadance qui est en bas. Pas en ce moment du moins, mais je viens juste de la rencontrer. Oh, je plaisante ! C'est la même situation qu'avec toi et la princesse Twilight : je la déteste, mais pas toi. Je sais avoir des sentiments séparés pour vous deux.

"...Alors, qu'est-ce qu'a fait la Princesse Cadance pour que tu la déteste ?"

Volée l'attention de la Princesse Celestia. Volée l'admiration de l'école. Tout ce qu'elle voulait lui était donné sur un plateau d'argent. La première fois que je l'ai rencontrée, elle était déjà une alicorne. À ce moment, je savais que nous n'allions jamais nous entendre.

_ La mâchoire de Sunset pendait et touchait presque le sol. Debout en face d'elle était une épouvantable... alicorne rose, avec un sourire timide mais heureux sur son visage. Ses yeux brillaient avec des quantités dangereuses de bonté et de joie. En fait, tout son aura puait l'amour. _

_ Sunset ferma sa bouche, craignant qu'elle vomirait si elle restait debout en présence de cette jument trop longtemps. _

_ "Sunset, j'aimerais te présenter Mi Amore Cadenza," dit Celestia, debout entre-elles. _

_ "Oh, juste Cadence ça ira," dit Cadence d'une voix douce. _

_ Sunset ravala sa bile naissante et fixa Celestia. "Je ne savais pas que vous preniez une autre étudiante. Encore moins une alicorne," dit-elle en serrant les dents. _

_ "Oui, c'est un peu une surprise pour tout les poneys." Celestia désigna Cadence. "Elle a fait preuve d'une telle compréhension de l'amour qu'elle a été jugé par Harmonie d'être prête pour l'ascension, quelque chose qu'aucun poney n'avais jamais fait avant." _

_ Cadence frotta sa corne. "Heh, ce n'était rien, vraiment. J'essayais juste de protéger ma famille. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que répandre l'amour et le bonheur ferait de moi une princesse." _

_ L'œil de Sunset sauta presque de sa tête. "Elle est une princesse aussi ?" _

_ Celestia hocha la tête. "Oui. Elle est l'héritière d'un ancien royaume qui va se révéler en temps voulu. Mais elle a une longue route devant-elle avant qu'elle sois prête à le gouverner." _

_ Cadence sourit timidement, en se frottant à nouveau la corne. _

_ "Eh bien, je vais vous laisser vous deux pour que vous faisiez connaissance. J'ose dire que vous allez passer beaucoup de temps ensemble. J'espère que vous pourrez apprendre l'une de l'autre aussi." Celestia donna à Cadence un sourire. Elle en fit un à Sunset aussi, mais avec un regard supplémentaire qui disait : 'soit gentille', puis sortit de la salle. _

_ "Aaalors," dit Cadence, en traînant ses sabots. "Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes l'élève de la princesse Celestia ?" _

_ "Plus longtemps que vous," dit Sunset avec raideur. _

_ Cadence cligna des yeux, puis commença à glousser. "Oh, Sunset. Vous n'êtes pas jalouse, n'est-ce pas ?" _

_ "Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi serais-je jalouse ?" _

_ "Bien. Parce que je ne suis pas ici pour vous voler quoi que ce soit." Elle avança son sabot. "Allez, ne soyons pas stupide ou mesquine et soyons juste amies." _

_ Sunset regarda le sabot de Cadence et fit un faux sourire. "Bien sûr. Amies." _

Le jour où je serais amies avec elle, sera le jour où le Tartare gèlera. Elle avait dit qu'elle n'était pas ici pour voler quoi que ce soit, mais elle a _tout_ volé. D'abord, elle prend le temps que j'avais avec Celestia. Elle avait moins de temps pour m'entraîner parce qu'elle devait enseigner Mlle sucre et arc-en-ciel à être une princesse.

Ce n'était pas juste ! Elle n'avais rien fait ! J'avais commencé avec presque rien et lutté pour ma position ! Je me suis battue pour tout et elle arrive à être une princesse du jour au lendemain ! Je méritais ce titre ! C'était mon destin ! Et, pour ajouter l'insulte à l'injure, elle devait volé ma popularité à l'école. Tout le monde se fiche que tu peux faire un haricot long d'un kilomètre à partir d'un arbuste si il y a une _princesse_ qui assiste à ta classe. Je pouvais synchroniser une danse de chats, bordel de merde ! Mais tout les poneys voulaient être amis avec Cadence.

Et... contrairement à moi... elle voulait aussi être amis avec tout le monde.

_ "Psst, Cadence, pourquoi allons-nous la voir déjà ?" _

_ "Ouais, elle ne consacre son temps qu'avec ses livres." _

_ Les oreilles de Sunset se contractèrent dans l'agitation quand le trio de poneys s'approcha de la table où elle était assise. Elle se demanda si elles savaient qu'elles ne chuchotaient pas vraiment. _

_ "Bonjour, Sunset," salua poliment Cadence. _

_ "Bonjour, Cadenza," répondit Sunset sans lever les yeux de ses notes. _

_ "Les filles et moi allons prendre de la crème glacée. Tu veux venir avec nous ?" _

_ "Non. Je dois étudier." _

_ Cadence fronça les sourcils. "Sunset, tu as étudié toute la semaine." _

_ Sunset leva finalement la tête. "Oui, mais contrairement à vous, élèves sous-performants, je me prépare pour un examen de mi-trimestre le mois prochain." _

_ "Tante Celestia ne t'as pas dit d'essayer de te faire un peu plus d'amis. Et d'agir avec un peu d'humilité ?" _

_ La sang de Sunset bouillit. "Quoi, tu espionnes mes conversation avec 'tante' Celestia en plus ? Ce que je fait de ma vie ne te regarde pas !" _

_ Cadence soupira. "Bien, bien. Venez, les filles." _

_ Sunset regarda le groupes de trois partir, et eut la nausée quand un groupe d'étalons, certains avec des fleurs, se leva pour courir après elles. _

_ "Idiots sans espoir." _

À ce moment là, j'en voulais à un peu près tout le monde autour de moi. J'avais même commencé à tomber malade de Celestia et de ses leçons énigmatiques et de ses conférences sur le fait que je devais me faire des amis et cesser de traiter tout poneys autour de moi comme s'ils étaient des déchets. Qu'ils étaient.

"Pfou."

Oui, mauvaise mentalité. C'était juste ce que je pensais à l'époque. Je pensais que j'avais le droit de tout par ce fait. Je me demande pourquoi Celestia m'a montré le miroir en premier lieu. Tout ce que j'avais vu c'était moi-même en alicorne – ce que je pensais être ma place. Et puis j'ai vu... autre chose.

"Quoi ?"

Je ne sais pas. C'était parti trop vite, je n'avais pas eu le temps de comprendre. Mais ça ma rendu curieuse. Vraiment curieuse. J'avais harcelé Celestia à ce sujet, mais elle avait refusé de me le dire. Elle disait que je n'étais pas prête, que j'avais encore beaucoup à apprendre. Je pensais qu'elle essayait juste de me retenir. Alors, naturellement, je lui ai désobéi et j'ai commencé à chercher des réponses par moi-même, en commençant par la section restreinte de la bibliothèque.

_ Sunset jeta le livre à Celestia, pour seulement le voir rebondir sur un bouclier invisible. "Vous m'avais menti ! Vous avez dit qu' _ Harmonie _ avait jugé Cadence digne de l'ascension ! Mais vous pouviez me faire devenir une alicorne depuis le début !"_

_ Celestia s'avança, son visage normalement rayonnant s'assombrit par la colère et la déception. "J'aurais pu. Mais ton attitude et tes récentes actions m'ont prouvé que tu n'es pas prête pour l'ascension." _

_ "Pas prête ?" cria Sunset. Elle tint bon en dépit de la silhouette menaçante de Celestia. "En quoi ne suis-je pas prête ? Je suis la licorne la plus puissante de Canterlot ! Je suis l'étudiante la plus intelligente de votre école ! J'ai travaillé à partir de pratiquement rien ! Et vous allez me refuser, quelque chose que je mérite clairement ?" _

_ "Tu ne 'mérite' rien de cette nature," dit Celestia à voix basse. "J'avais cru voir de la sincérité et de la compassion en toi, Sunset, mais il semble que c'était juste de l'ambition aveugle. Une princesse a besoin de plus que de la sagesse et du pouvoir. Tu dois arrêter d'être égoïste et réfléchir–" _

_ " _ J'ai _ besoin d'arrêter d'être égoïste ?" grogna Sunset "Ce livre dit que je pourrais être une princesse alicorne ! J'ai travaillé dur toutes ces années ! Je mérite de gouverner cet endroit ! _ Vous _ êtes égoïste en m'empêchant d'être à la place qui me revient !" Sunset reprit le livre et le jeta à Celestia, puis le regarda rebondir à nouveau. "Faites de moi une princesse !" Elle tapa son sabot au sol._

_ Celestia la regarda de haut avec une froideur féroce. "Le statue de princesse doit être gagné. Quelque chose que tu n'as pas fait malgré mes enseignements. Chaque fois que tu dit que tu 'mérites' quelque chose, ça me prouve juste que tu n'es pas prête. Maintenant arrête cette crise de nerfs de pouliche et retourne à ta chambre." _

_ "Pas temps que vous faites de moi une alicorne !" _

_ Un silence tomba entre-elles ; l'affrontement verbale continua entre leurs yeux. Aucune d'elles cligna des yeux ou détourna le regard. _

_ Celestia étendit lentement ses ailes et plissa ses yeux déjà minces. "Très bien, Sunset. Si nous ne pouvons pas passer outre cela... alors j'ai peur que vous soyez renvoyé de ma tutelle." _

_ Sunset recula et se heurta contre la bibliothèque. Elle essaya de respirer, mais c'était comme si quelqu'un l'avait frappé dans la poitrine. "Vous... vous me jetez à la porte ?" _

_ Celestia se détourna, hocha la tête aux gardes qui l'avait accompagné. "Sauf si vous pouvez apprendre la patience et l'humilité, vos études se terminent ici. Vous pouvez continuer à fréquenter mon école, mais vous n'êtes plus la bienvenue dans ce château." _

_ Les gardes flanqua Sunset et l'escorta hors de la pièce. "Ceci est la plus grosse erreur que vous avait fait dans votre vie." _

Je ne peux pas te dire ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête après. C'en était trop. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas laisser les choses se finir ainsi. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Celestia avoir le dernier mot. Je me disais qu'elle avait tort, que je méritais d'être une princesse. Que je méritais d'être admiré. Que je méritais toute l'attention parce que j'étais la meilleure.

Le live qui m'avait dit que Celestia pouvait me faire devenir une alicorne m'a également dit que le miroir agissait comme une porte vers un autre monde. Donc, dans mon dernier acte de défi – sans même savoir si cela fonctionnerait ou non – j'ai assommé les gardes et sauter au travers.

"Qu'est-il arrivé quand tu es arrivée de l'autre côté ?"

Eh bien...

_ Sunset trébucha du portail, ressentant déjà quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec son anatomie. Elle fit deux pas et tomba à plat sur son visage. Elle gémit, et saisit les côtes de sa tête, encore étourdie par le vortex de couleurs tourbillonnantes. _

_ "Eh bien c'était... intéressant." Elle se redressa sur ses genoux, et poussa un cri quand elle vit les maigres appendicesqui l'avait aidé à se relever. "Ce que dans le Tartare est-ce ?" Elle fléchit les minces, charnus... choses, en retenant l'envie de crier à nouveau. _

_ Elle tendit la patte avant, maintenant couvert d'un vêtement fait d'un étrange matériau. En fait, elle était habillée de la tête au sabot dans des vêtements étonnamment à la mode. _

_ "Mais je ne portais rien quand j'ai sauté au travers..." Elle utilisa ses appendices pour toucher la veste noir. Elle n'était pas sûr de savoir en quoi c'était fait, mais elle l'aimait. Elle essaya de se lever, mais son nouveau corps trembla à partir de sa taille. Ses genoux se dérobèrent et elle retomba. _

_ "Merde ! Qu'est-ce que je suis ?" Sunset ferma les yeux et essaya de conjurer un miroir. _

_ Rien n'arriva. _

_ "Qu'est-ce que... ?" Elle réessaya, mais ne sentit pas de connexion à sa magie. Respirant difficilement, elle leva son sabot... sa chose à son front. _

_ Il était nu. _

_ Sunset hurla à nouveau, plus fort cette fois. "Quel genre d'horrible monde est-ce ?" Elle se retourna et fit face à l'objet par lequel elle avait été jeté : une base en marbre blanc avec une statue d'un cheval sur le dessus. Sur la base, elle vit un claire reflet d'elle-même. Elle était grande, maigre et mince... et sans poils. Elle avait encore une crinière, cependant elle était longue et ondulait dans ses couleurs naturelles cramoisi et or. Elle n'avait plus de museau, juste un petit nez, presque comme un chat. Ses oreilles étaient sur les côtés de sa tête et elle ne pouvait plus les bouger comme avant. Ses pattes arrière semblait plus longue que ce qu'elles avaient été quand elle était un poney. Elles étaient assurément plus longue que ses pattes avant qui avaient les choses sinueuses qui leurs étaient rattachées. _

_ Mais la chose la plus flagrante qu'elle avait remarqué à propos de sa transformation était l'absence de sa corne. "Non, non, non !" Elle commença à ramper vers le portail. "Je ne peux pas vivre sans magie !" _

_ Elle se figea. Celestia devait maintenant savoir ce qui était arrivé. Et si elle attendait que Sunset revenait ? Elle la jetterait dans les cachots pour avoir agressé les gardes et... quoi qu'était-ce qu'elle venait de faire. Dans tout les cas, elle perdrait sa magie. _

_ C'était soit rester ici où elle était libre au moins. Soit retourner à la maison et être emprisonné. _

_ Sunset pesait ses possibilités. Pourrait-elle s'habituer à ce corps étranger et à ce monde ? Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle était ou si les créatures étaient hostile ici. _

_ "Hey !" _

_ Sunset sursauta et se retourna à la voix. Sortant de l'obscurité, vint une des créatures qu'elle était devenu. Il lui ressemblait un peu, sauf pour son choix de vêtements et ses cheveux bleu. _

_ "Vous allez bien ? J'ai entendu quelqu'un crier." appela-t-il avant de baissé son appendice vers Sunset. _

_ Elle leva un sourcil. "Ouais.. Je, euh, perdu quelque chose." Elle prit l'appendice et se fit hisser. Elle se retrouva à regarder dans les frais, yeux bleus. Peut-être la seule chose attrayante à son propos. _

_ "Avez-vous besoin d'aide pour le retrouver ?" demanda-t-il. _

_ "Non. Non, c'est... je l'ai laissé à la maison." Elle lâcha son appendice, mais perdu encore l'équilibre et tomba en avant dans ses bras. _

_ Le sorte de singe au cheveux bleus la rattrapa et la releva lentement. "Vous allez bien ?" _

_ "Ouais, ouais." Elle le repoussa et réussit finalement à se tenir debout d'elle-même. Sunset regarda les alentours, analysant ses environs pour la première fois. _

_ C'était la nuit, et le seul éclairage provenait de deux lampes qui étaient de chaque côté du grand bâtiment en face d'elle. Plus Sunset le regardait, plus il ressemblait à une école. "Eh bien, s'ils ont de l'éducation ici et peuvent parler, ils ne peuvent pas être complètement attardés." murmura-t-elle à voix basse. _

_ "Quoi ?" demanda le garçon. _

_ "Rien. Hum, ça va ressembler à une question stupide mais, où suis-je exactement ?" _

_ Le garçon la regarda comme si elle avait en effet posé une question dont la réponse était évidente. "Canterlot City." _

_ Sunset grogna. "Non, sérieusement, où suis-je ?" _

_ "Canterlot City," répéta-t-il. "Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ?" _

_ "Je te dit que je vais bien !" répondit-elle sèchement. Son cerveau fit une pause. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait l'utiliser pour s'adapter à ce monde. Mais elle devait être prudente. Elle ne pouvait pas prétendre d'être amnésique, il pourrait la remettre à l'hôpital ou quelque chose de ce genre. "Je suis désolée. Je me suis... enfuit de la maison et... ça a été une longue nuit." _

_ "Oh, je suis désolé d'entendre ça," dit-il avec bienveillance. Il hésita, puis dit : "Désolé si cela semble osé ou quoi que ce soit, mais je serai heureux de vous aider si vous avez besoin de quelque chose." _

_ Sunset mordit sa joue pour s'empêcher de sourire. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que cet idiot s'y laissait prendre. "Eh bien... peut-être un endroit pour dormir cette nuit, s'il ça ne te dérange pas trop." _

_ "Non, bien sûr que non ! Ma famille adore recevoir des invités. Allez, je vis en bas de cette rue. Hum.. quel est votre nom ?" _

_ "Sunset Shimmer." _

_ "Wow, c'est un très jolie– ahem, je veux dire, c'est agréable de vous rencontrer. Je suis Flash Sentry." _

_ Sunset lui fit son plus chaud faux sourire. "Merci, Flash. Je pense que nous allons nous entendre à merveille." _

Ainsi, Flash m'a amené à sa maison et m'a laissé y rester pendant quelques jours. Ses parents étaient gentils, je doit l'admettre. Ils ne m'ont jamais posé trop de questions. Après ça, il m'a aidé à trouver cette vielle usine pour que j'y vive. C'était quand j'avais commencé à aller au Lycée de Canterlot. Je... bien, j'ai fait quelques documents, juste ce qu'il fallait pour me faire entrer dans l'école. Soit le système scolaire d'ici est vraiment nul, soit ils se moque de qui est admis dedans.

Et c'est là que mon règne de terreur a commencé. En fait, j'ai dû commencer quelque part alors j'ai pensé, pourquoi ne pas régner sur cette école de la même façon que j'ai régner la dernière ? Jusqu'à ce que j'avais un plan. J'ai agis comme la gentille nouvelle fille tout en cherchant à comprendre comment ce monde fonctionne. Il s'avère que ce n'est pas si différent qu'à Equestria. Les adolescents aiment bavarder et rependre des rumeurs. Avec tous ces téléphones et internet, il était assez simple de saboter des relations indirectement pendant que j'amenais les gens à m'aimer juste à temps pour le Gala de Printemps. J'ai gagné haut la main. L'autre fille était trop occupée à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps à cause son petit ami qui la trompait.

Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tu me fait sentir encore plus mal que je le suis déjà.

"Désolée. C'est juste difficile pour moi de t'imaginer t'abaisser à ça."

Vraiment ? C'est si dure ?

"... J'essayais d'être gentille."

Merci d'essayer. Mais tu n'as pas à me rendre mieux que je le suis. Je sais que j'étais horrible.

"Ouais.. tu l'étais un peu."

Attend, il y a mieux.

_ Sunset approcha de la cour de l'école, repérant déjà sa première victime de la journée, et une de ses favoris. Elle lissa le col de sa veste en cuir puis s'avança avec un sourire sinistre. _

_ "S'il vous plaît, aider le refuge pour animaux," appela une voix douce. "Adopter un animal aujourd'hui et donner lui un foyer aimant. Aider les animaux qui ne peuvent s'aider eux-même." _

_ "Bonjour, Fluttershy." _

_ La jeune fille sursauta et se retourna. "Oh, S-Sunset Shimmer ! B-bonjour." Elle recula derrière son rideau de cheveux rose. _

_ "Toujours a essayé d'amener des gens pour aider à ton refuge pour animaux ?" Sunset chuta sa voix à un murmure moqueur. "Tu sais, peut-être que les gens feraient du bénévolat si tu ne parlais pas comme ça tout le temps." _

_ "Bien, je... euh... je juste..." _

_ "Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas entendu avec ton bégaiement pathétique." Sunset mit une main sur son oreille et se pencha plus près. "Peux-tu répéter ?" _

_ Fluttershy geignit. _

_ Sunset se redressa et lui fit un sourire condescendant. "Tu veux savoir pourquoi personne dans cette école prend la peine de t'aider ? A. Parce qu'ils pensent tous que tu es une faible couarde. Et B. Parce qu'ils ce fiche de tes stupides animaux." _

_ Fluttershy rapetissa sous l'ombre imposante de Sunset. Ses yeux larmoyaient et ses épaules tremblaient. _

_ "Aww, tu es en train de me donner une autre raison de haïr tes tripes ? Pleurnicharde. En passant, tu as laissé tomber quelque chose." Sunset avança son bras, et le claqua dans tous les documents que Fluttershy avait en mains, les envoyant se dispersés dans la pelouse. _

_ Fluttershy s'estomaqua et essaya rapidement de prendre tous ses prospectus, en retenant ses reniflement à un minimum. _

_ "Là, laisse-moi t'aider avec ça." Sunset s'agenouilla et commença à ramasser quelques documents. Moins d'une minutes plus tard, Flash arriva d'un coin et se dirigea vers les deux filles. _

_ "Qu'est-il arrivé ici ?" _

_ Sunset lui sourit. "Hey, chéri. Fluttershy a encore laissé tomber ses papiers alors j'ai décidé de l'aider à les ramasser. Tu sais qu'elle est vraiment maladroite." _

_ "Uh-huh," répondit Flash avec une note de scepticisme. _

Même si j'avais réussi à être la Princesse du Gala de Printemps, les gens ne me reconnaissaient pas comme leur chef. C'est alors que j'ai appris que 'princesse' ici n'était qu'un titre et ne signifiait rien de plus que quelques droits de vantardise. Donc, j'ai arrêté de jouer la gentille fille et décidé de faire valoir ma domination sur l'école à l'ancienne : par la peur et la manipulation.

Ce n'était pas trop dur quand la moitié de l'école détestait l'autre. J'ai appris quelques compétences que je pouvais avoir facilement si ils pouvaient m'aider à rester au pouvoir. Montage vidéo et audio. Piratage informatique de base. Je me suis même enseigné quelques différents arts martiaux avec des vidéos en ligne. Comme je n'avais plus la magie pour soutenir mes menaces, j'avais besoin d'autre chose. C'est primitif, mais ça fonctionne.

"Pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi passer par toute ce mal ?"

Auto-validation. J'avais besoin de savoir que j'étais la dominante, et j'avais besoin que tout le monde le sache aussi. J'avais passé la majorité de ma vie à essayer d'amener les gens à cesser de me prendre en pitié. J'avais décidé de frapper préventivement et de m'assurer que personne n'ait jamais une chance. Je voulais reconstruire le royaume que j'avais à l'école de Celestia et je voulais être une princesse.

J'imagine que quelque part dans mon esprit d'enfant, je savais à quel point cela semblait mesquin. Mais je m'en fichait. Je me suis dit que je le méritais. Et de là, j'attendais jusqu'à ce que je trouve un moyen de me venger de Celestia.

Pendant mon temps ici, j'avais beaucoup enquêté sur le miroir par lequel je suis tombée. Je savais qu'il s'ouvrait qu'une fois toutes les trente lunes. Ce que je ne savais pas c'est qu'il pouvait encore être utilisé même sans sa pleine puissance. Selon la phase de la lune, je pouvais voir de nouveau Equestria et avoir une idée de ce qu'il s'y passait. Je me faufilais au campus à la pleine lune et m'appuyer contre elle pour voir ce qu'il s'y passait.

Et voilà ce que j'y ai découvert un jour...

_ Sunset laissa tomber son sac de sport à côté de la statue. Les prévisions l'avaient averties qu'il allait faire froid ce soir, alors elle s'était emballée dans une couverture et avait une soupe chaude dans un thermos. Elle s'assit en face de la base et plaça une paume contre le marbre froid. _

_ La face réfléchissante semblait onduler en face d'elle, et rapidement, une image apparut. Le trône dérivait en vue et avec lui, Celestia assise sur ses estrades. _

__ Sunset sourit à elle-même. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Celestia avait décidé de déplacer le miroir dans la salle du trône. C'était comme si elle voulait que Sunset l'espionne. Si seulement elle pouvait avoir l'audio avec cette stupide chose !  
  
C'était toujours mieux que rien. En faite, ça avait aidé Sunset à apprendre à lire sur les lèvres. Pour la prochaine heure, Sunset regarda Celestia dirigée la cour à sa manière bienveillante habituelle. C'était une affaire terriblement terne qui fit demander à Sunset pourquoi elle faisait ça en premier lieu. Bien sûr, elle était de mieux en mieux à la lecture labiale, mais au cours des deux derniers mois où elle avait fait cela, elle n'avait rien appris d'utile qui pourrait l'aider à se venger. 

_ Une autre heure s'écoula. Sunset prit une gorgée de sa soupe quand la cour prit fin. _

_ "Était-ce la dernière pétitionnaire ?" lit Sunset sur la bouche de Celestia. _

_ "Oui, Votre Altesse." Sunset n'eut même pas à lire sur les lèvres du garde pour savoir que c'était ce qu'il avait répondu. _

_ "Bon. Aller dire à – qu'elle peut venir maintenant. "Sunset pencha la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas distinguer le mot que Celestia avait dit. _

_ "Tilt ? Tile ? Twinkle ? Mmm, proche. Je suis sûre qu'il y avait deux syllabes." _

_ Quelques minutes plus tard, une petite licorne pourpre trottait en vue, portant un grand sac de livre et un sourire énergique. _

_ "– , ma fidèle étudiante, il est bon de te voir aujourd'hui." _

_ Sunset s'étouffa avec sa soupe chaude. Elle crachota et pilonna une main contre sa poitrine, alors qu'elle toussait et tentait de reprendre son souffle. "Fidèle étudiante ? A-t-elle dit  _ fidèle étudiante _ ?" Sunset se jeta contre le marbre, mais Celestia et la licorne s'éloignèrent déjà._

_ Elle se pencha en arrière et laissa la soupe tomber de sa main. "Elle m'a remplacé..." _

"Je suis désolé, Sunset."

Ne le soie pas. Je le méritais. Bien... Princesse Twilight peut aller se jeter d'une falaise, mais quand même... Celestia méritait un étudiant qui n'irait pas la poignarder dans le dos.

Après que j'ai vu ça, je suis devenu encore _plus_ rancunière et malveillante, croie-le ou non. J'étais obsédé par me venger à la fois de Celestia et de la princesse Twilight, que j'ai lâché ma colère sur l'école. Il avait fallu un an, mais finalement Flash a compris et a rompu avec moi.

_ Sunset ouvra la vielle porte de l'usine et sourit à Flash. "Texte énigmatique. 'Il faut qu'on parle.' Eh bien, quoi de neuf ?" _

_ Flash se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, ne portant pas son maladroit sourire essayant-d'être-cool habituelle, mais avec l'air anxieux et tendu. Il se frotta l'arrière de sa tête et détourna les yeux."Ouais. Écoute, Sunset, il n'y a pas de façon facile de dire ça, mais... J-je.... je romps avec toi." _

_ Sunset le dévisagea, une étrange douleur s'agita dans son cœur. Elle se força à rire et dit : "Non sérieusement. Quoi de neuf ? Je sais que tu n'aurais pas conduit à travers la ville juste pour me dire ça." _

_ "En fait, si." _

_ Le sourire glissa de son visage. "Tu romps avec moi ?" _

_ Flash hocha la tête. _

_ Sunset fronça les sourcils. "Attend, est-ce parce que je ne te laisse pas... quel est l'expression ? 'Entrer dans mon pantalon ?'" _

_ Flash fit un bon en arrière, son visage rouge vif. "Quoi ? Non ! Non, ça n'a rien à voir !" Il prit une profonde inspiration. "Sunset, je ne peux pas prétendre que je ne vois pas comment tu traître tout la monde à l'école. Tu es une brute ! En fait, c'est un euphémisme. Tu es un tyran ! Et je... je ne peux pas garder une bonne conscience et continuer à m'associer avec toi." _

_ Les lignes sur le visage de Sunset se durcirent dans un regard complètement noir. "Tu as choisi aujourd'hui de te développer une conscience ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu te plaindre quand tu étais élu prince à toutes les danses de l'école, ou quand je flirtais avec toi partout dans toute cette foutue école !" _

_ "Ouais bien... Je me suis regardé longuement dans le miroir et me suis demandé quel genre d'homme je voulais être. Et j'ai décidé que je voulais pas être le jouet d'une égocentrique." _

_ "Excuse-moi ?" cria Sunset. _

_ Flash croisa les bras. "Tu m'as bien entendu. Tu es une égoïste, autoritaire, manipulatrice, égocentrique, et je–" _

_ Sblaf ! _

_ Flash recula, tenant ses deux mains contre sa joue. _

_ Sunset respirait fort, son visage était rouge et marbré. "Tu t'es développé du cran maintenant ? Très bien, part. Mais rappelles-toi, j'ai la valeur de deux année de crasse sur toi aussi ! Rappelles-toi toutes les choses que tu m'as aidé à faire ! Donc, si je tombe, je te ferais tomber avec moi !" hurla-t-elle. _

_ Flash la regardait avec des yeux larmoyants. "Ça pourrait en valoir la peine, si je pouvais réparer ce que tu as fait." Il se retourna et sortit de la ruelle. _

_ "Et pour ton information," cria Sunset après lui,  _ "je  _romps avec _ toi ! _"_

Cette dernière partie n'a pas tenu dans les semaines suivantes. Bientôt, tout le monde savait que Flash Sentry avait rompu avec Sunset Shimmer.

"Est-que tu... est-que tu l'as vraiment aimée une fois ?"

Un petit peu vers la fin. C'est peut-être pour ça que j'étais tellement en colère quand il a rompu avec moi. Enfin, il était la première personne qui m'avait aidé dans ce monde. Je... ne sais pas où je serais sans lui. Ugghhh ! Cet imbécile ! Il se mêle des autres aussi bien que la princesse Twilight. Ces deux-là sont fait l'un pour l'autre. Ils peuvent tous deux aller se jeter d'une falaise ensemble.

Pouah. Enfin bref, tu connais quasiment toute l'histoire à partir de là. Le semestre commença, et je savais que la trentième lune approchait. J'avais un plan pour amené l'Élément de la Magie en dehors d'Equestria, là où il serait déconnecté de tous les autres éléments et voir ce qui allait arrivé. Ma théorie était qu'il ne pourra pas reconnaître son porteur légitime et accorderait simplement son pouvoir sur quiconque le porterait.

J'avais... en quelque sorte raison.

_ La couronne atterrit dans les mains de Sunset et elle la regarda avidement. "Enfin ! Plus de pouvoir que je n'ai jamais imaginé !" Sunset souleva la couronne et la posa sur sa tête, incapable d'effacer le regard triomphant de son visage. _

_ Jusqu'à ce qu'une secousse d'électricité parcourut sa colonne vertébrale et que des griffes commença à creuser dans son crâne. Elle leva les main pour retirer la couronne, mais elle la brûla au contact. Son cœur s'accéléra à une vitesse dangereuse. La sensation de brûlure dans ses mains se répandit dans le reste de son corps. Le monde commença à s'estomper à un vide blanc. _

_ La douleur secoua tout son être, et pas seulement son corps, mais son âme aussi. Elle était déchiré en deux. Elle brûlait de l'intérieur. _

_ Elle pleurait. _

_ Elle riait. _

_ Elle était un démon. _

J'avais eu tout ce que je voulais ce soir-là. Une couronne, le pouvoir, des valets. Mais je ne le voulais pas. Pas à ce prix. Ça ne valait pas la peine de tomber si bas. Ça ne valait pas la peine de devenir un monstre

"..."

...

"..."

Merci pour avoir écouté, Twilight.

"Tu te sens mieux ?"

Pas vraiment, mais... J'ai finalement fait ce que la princesse Celestia m'avait demandé de faire. Peut-être que je me sentirais mieux demain, mais maintenant, je suis juste fatiguée.

"Tu pars ? Tu es sûre de vouloir rentrer à pied dans le noir ?"

Ça ira, Sparky. Mais merci... pour tout.

"Je t'en prie, Sunset."

******

La pluie tombait encore quand Sunset s'arrêta devant le Lycée de Canterlot. C'était étrange. Son corps se sentait plus léger, comme si quelque chose avait été retiré de ses épaules. Pourtant, son cœur était encore lourd et il y avait un vide dans son estomac.

Elle s'approcha de la statue et abaissa son parapluie, se faisant instantanément trempé par la pluie. Elle posa une main contre le marbre et se concentra de toutes ses forces.

Rien n'apparut.

Elle posa sa tête contre, en fermant les yeux et sentit l'eau de pluie parcourir son visage, ruinant sa légère couche de maquillage.

"Maman, papa, Celestia... Je suis désolée."


	27. Étape 27 : Loi de l'Univers

_ Étape 27 : Loi de l'Univers _

_ Le ciel était teinté d'une belle nuance de bleu azur. Le soleil touchait l'horizon et lui mettait le feu, baignant les bâtiments de Canterlot dans ses braises rayonnantes. _

_ Sunset était assise sur une terrasse surplombant le Domaine Licorne. Les champs et les vallées roulaient sans cesse devant elle, s'étendant dans toutes les directions. Flottant au-dessus, était Cloudsdale, sculpté dans des moelleux, nuages blancs. Des arc-en-ciels se versaient sur les côtés dans des cascades multicolores. _

_ Elle s'assit dans l'étreinte de sa mère et de son père. Leurs manteaux étaient doux et chaud sous ses doigts. Sa mère passa un sabot dans ses cheveux, tandis que son père murmura : "Nous sommes très fiers de toi, Sunset." _

_ Et pour une fois, c'était tout ce que Sunset voulait entendre. _

_ Après un certain temps, Sunset se leva et dit au revoir. Elle marcha dans la rue, toujours dans sa forme humaine. Aucun autres poneys semblaient le remarquer ; tous sourirent à elle et la saluèrent. Elle sourit et les salua en retour, trouvant beaucoup de visages familiers dans la foule. Il y avait Daydreamer, dormant sur un tas de foin, et Blue Crescent, mangeant un des beignets de Donut Joe. À travers la rue était Quantum Leap, qui avait durement essayé de déjouer Sunset à l'école. Et à côté d'elle était Moondancer, l'air aussi jolie et adorable comme elle l'était toujours. _

_ Sunset ne l'avait jamais aimé. _

_ Arpentant la rue, elle alla jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit finalement dans le petit parc en face du château. Il était vide, sauf pour une silhouette solitaire au sommet de la colline. Sunset grimpa vers elle, son cœur battait de plus en plus vite alors qu'elle s'approchait. _

_ C'était Twilight qui l'attendait au sommet. Elle sourit à Sunset et pointa le Château de Canterlot. "Est-ce que c'était ce que tu voulait me montrer ?" _

_ Sunset hocha la tête. "Oui ? Aime-tu ?" _

_ Twilight acquiesça. Elle et Sunset s'assirent sous un grand arbre et admirèrent la vue en silence. Twilight posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Sunset. _

_ "La vue est vraiment jolie... mais pas aussi jolie que toi, Sunset," chuchota Twilight. _

_ Sunset se redressa et regarda les grands yeux violets de Twilight. Si curieux. Si bienveillants. Si confiants. Il y avait un battement intense dans l'estomac de Sunset quand elle se pencha plus près de Twilight. _

******

Sunset ouvrit brusquement ses yeux et s'assit rapidement dans son lit. Elle ne respirait pas fort, mais son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine.

Elle regarda sans cligner dans l'obscurité devant elle. La fin du rêve tenta de se rejouer dans son esprit, mais Sunset la repoussa.

"C'est bon. Plus de ramen trempé dans de la sauce piquante."

"Oui. _C'est_ pourquoi tu as eu ce rêve."

Sunset attrapa la princesse Twilight de son oreiller, essayant de se rappeler pourquoi elle était là en premier lieu. Elle abandonna et la lança à travers la pièce avant de jeter les couvertures sur sa tête et de se rendormir.

******

Sunset tira sa tête de son pull-over dans la matinée d'un vendredi morne. Elle brossa ses cheveux et vérifia son reflet sur la surface de son téléphone. Regardant le miroir brisé assis dans le coin, Sunset se rappela à elle-même, _encore un fois_, de l'emmener à la benne à ordure plus tard.

Elle laça ses bottes, balança son sac à dos sur son épaule et balaya des yeux sa chambre pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas laissé quelque chose derrière. Sur son bureau était le brouilleur IEM terminé, avec le document de cinq pages et les schémas sur lesquels elle et Twilight avaient travaillé.

Sunset sourit à elle-même, se rappelant de l'achèvement de leur projet mercredi soir.

_ Sunset mit un doigts contre le commutateur. "Voilà, nous y sommes." _

_ Twilight pressa un crayon contre son bloc-notes. "Commencement du premier teste dans trois... deux... un... maintenant !" _

_ Sunset bascula le commutateur, sentant le brouilleur faire un court bourdonnement dans sa main. Une seconde plus tard, la lumière de la chambre de Twilight s'éteignit, et son réveil devint noir. _

_ "Ça a marché !" acclama Sunset. _

_ "Oui !" Twilight bondit de sa chaise. "Nous l'avons fait ! Je savais que nous pouvions le faire !" _

_ Elle jeta ses bras autour de Sunset qui lui donna une étreinte serrée. _

_ "Twilight !" la voix de Shining les sépara. Toute deux tournèrent leurs attentions à la porte qui s'ouvrit. "Qu'as-tu fait ?" _

_ "Nous avons construit un brouilleur IEM," dit Sunset nonchalamment. "Nous venons juste de le testé, et devinez quoi ? Il marche !" _

_ C'était difficile de le voir dans la pénombre, mais Sunset était sûre que Shining la regardait furieusement. "Vous savez que c'est illégal, non ?" _

_ "Seulement si c'est utilisé pour la destruction de biens," répondit Sunset. _

_ "Ne t'inquiète pas, Shiny, nous ne l'utilisons que pour notre projet d'expo-science. Les lumières se rallumerons sous peu, croie-moi." _

_ "Je te crois, c'est d'elle dont je m'inquiète," dit Shining, retournant dans le couloir. _

_ Sunset croisa les bras et sourit. "Je suis flattée." _

Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'elle ferma la porte de sa chambre. "Nous allons donc gagner mercredi prochain."

Elle quitta l'usine et monta sur sa moto, manœuvrant soigneusement dans la ruelle avant de descendre la rue. La tempête s'était arrêtée plus tôt cette semaine, laissant le ciel tâché de nuages blancs et gonflés. Le soleil se pencha entre-eux, jouant à un jeu de cache-cache avec Canterlot, qui était plongé dans l'ombre toutes les quelques minutes.

Sunset apprécia sa promenade décontractée vers l'école sur sa moto, sentant l'air frais du matin se brosser contre son visage à travers les petites ouvertures de la visière de son casque. L'odeur de l'asphalte mouillé passa dans et hors de son nez lors de sa croisière à travers les banlieues.

C'était un moment fugace de bonheur authentique au milieu de l'habituel contentement flânant que Sunset sentit. Elle essaya de ne pas s'y livrer trop. C'était généralement là que les choses commençait à tourner mal. Pourtant, l'étincelle chaud remplit son estomac et l'aida à profiter de ce moment.

Le sentiment persista tout le chemin jusqu'à l'école, même si il diminua légèrement quand elle entra dans le hall, et reçu les regards quotidiens de méfiance et de mécontentement de certains de ses camarades d'école.

Sunset ouvrit son casier et stocka son sac à dos à l'intérieur, l'échangeant contre son manuel d'histoire. Elle savait que ce bref bonheur s'estomperait à la seconde où elle entrerait dans la classe de Mr. Noteworthy.

_ "Pinkie Pie, reviens ici !" _

Sunset tourna la tête vers le fond du couloir, et repéra Pinkie tournant au coin et tenant un sac en papier. Derrière ses talons était Rainbow avec un air meurtrier.

_ "Rends-moi mon déjeuner !" _

"Je veux juste la tasse de pudding que tu m'avais promis !"

Sunset leva négligemment le bras, heurtant Pinkie à la poitrine. Elle tomba en arrière et heurta le sol, un doux _pouf _sortit de ses cheveux volumineux.

"Tu as perdu quelque chose ?" Sunset pointa Pinkie quand Rainbow s'arrêta en glissant.

"Merci." Rainbow s'abaissa et saisit le sac en papier. "Donnes-moi ça !"

"Mais Rainbow, tu as dit que tu m'apporterais une tasse de pudding !" se plaignit Pinkie.

"Je n'ai jamais dit ça !"

Pinkie leva un doigts accusateur vers elle. "Si. Hier, j'ai dit : 'Oh, ce pudding à l'air délicieux,' et tu as dit : 'ouaip, il est fait maison,' et j'ai demandé : 'tu peux m'en apporter un ?' puis tu as dit : 'il ne m'en reste qu'un,' et ensuite j'ai demandé très gentiment, 'S'il te plaaaaaîîîît ?' et puis tu as dit 'bien sûr, Pinkie, je vais te donner ma dernière tasse de pudding," tu te souviens ?"

Rainbow gifla sa paume sur son visage. "C'était du sarcasme !"

"Oh."

Rainbow garda sa main sur son visage quand elle s'éloigna en grommelant dans sa barbe.

Toujours allongée sur le sol, Pinkie sourit à Sunset. "Alors, comment ça va aujourd'hui, Sunny ?"

"Étonnamment bien, merci." Sunset se baissa et releva Pinkie à ses pieds. "À part pour la pénurie de pudding, comment vas-tu ?"

"Je vais formidablement bien !" Pinkie jeta ses bras en l'air. "La principale Celestia vient de me donner le budget pour le Bal d'Hiver, ce qui veut dire que je peux finalisée mes idées pour la décoration ! Ça va être spectaculaire !"

Sunset ferma son casier et commença à marcher dans le couloir, Pinkie à ses côtés. "C'est bien."

"Ouaip ! Alors, t'es excité pour l'expo-science, la semaine prochaine ?"

Sunset sourit d'un air suffisant. "Twilight et moi allons dominer la compétition. Naturellement."

Pinkie se mit à sauter. "J'en espère autant. Vous êtes toutes deux des super intellos aux super intellects. Je parie que vous allez gagner. Tu sais, j'ai pensé à me joindre à l'expo aussi !"

"Vraiment ?" La science et Pinkie n'étaient pas quelque chose que Sunset associait régulièrement ensemble.

"Uh-huh. J'ai travaillé sur un–" Pinkie s'arrêta de sauter et baissa sa voix à un chuchotement sévère. "–projet secret."

Sunset leva un sourcil. "Quel genre de projet secret ?"

Pinkie lui tapota la tête. "Idiote, ce ne serait pas un secret si je te le disais. Mais je vais te donner un indice : ça commence par 'canon' et sa fini par 'ête.'"

"Tu fais un canon de fête ?"

Pinkie claqua une main contre la bouche de Sunset. "Chuuuut. Les murs ont des oreilles. Tu ne sais jamais qui pourrait voler tes idées !"

La cloche sonna, et Pinkie lâcha Sunset et sauta dans la direction opposée. "On s'voit au déjeuner !"

Sunset frotta ses tempes. "Hein, le maux de tête n'est pas si fort aujourd'hui. Je dois développer une résistance."

******

Beaucoup à son propre chagrin, Sunset avait raison sur son bonheur se terminant lorsque la classe commença. Elle s'était assise à son bureau, salua Rarity, échangea de petites plaisanteries, et avait réussit à ne pas recevoir le regard de dédain de Mr. Noteworthy.

Avec le recul, Sunset se blâma pour devenir confiante. Elle tambourina son crayon contre son bureau, attendant que Luna termine les annonces du matin quand son jour tourna au vinaigre.

"... et pour finir, comme vous le savez tous, notre Bal d'Hiver annuelle arrive à la fin du trimestre. Ahem, en raison à... des rénovations que l'école dû payer dernièrement, nous ne détenons plus le budget pour louer un lieu à la fois pour ce bal, et pour le Bal de Promo. En tant que tel, le Bal d'Hiver aura lieu au gymnase. Si vous souhaitez rejoindre le comité de décoration, veuillez en parler à Mlle Pinkamena Pie. Toute personne qui voudrait recueillir des fonds pour aider à maintenir le budget pour le Bal de Promo, veuillez en parler à Celestia ou moi-même. C'est tout ; profitez de votre journée et de votre week-end."

À part le tapement du crayon de Sunset, la salle était d'un silence dérangeant. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de vingt regards sur le dos de son cou. L'intensité était si grande, que Sunset avait réellement peur de se retourner. Au lieu de cela, elle pencha la tête juste assez pour voir Rarity dans sa vision périphérique. Le regard d'excuse que Rarity lui donnait était la seule preuve que Sunset avait besoin pour ne pas tourner la tête. Elle savait que c'était assez mauvais si même Mr. Noteworthy lui donnait un regard de sympathie.

"Ahem, nous allons commencer la leçon, d'accord ?" Il se tourna vers le tableau noir.

Quand Sunset commença à prendre des notes, une boulette de papier rebondit contre le dos de sa tête. Elle serra les dents et l'ignora. Une deuxième, cependant, atterrit sur son bureau. Contre son meilleur jugement, Sunset le défroissa, révélant un choix de mots vulgaires.

Sunset le froissa à nouveau et le fourra dans sa poche. Elle laissa tomber sa tête dans sa main, juste quand une autre boulette de papier la frappa.

******

Sunset avait pensé que la bataille était terminée. Sa campagne de terreur cumulée, était finie, avec le Bal d'Automne. Elle était tombée, les étudiants étaient libres, et tout le monde vécurent heureux pour le restant de leurs jours. La seule blessure de guerre que Sunset aurait à traiter était d'être forcée dans l'amitié par les Éléments, et d'être ignorée par le reste du monde.

Le second rôle, elle l'avait accepté avec plaisir, parce qu'être ignorée était mieux que la vengeance de ceux à qui elle avait fait du tort. Non pas que quiconque était assez stupide pour essayer de se venger sur Sunset Shimmer. Le peu de crainte qu'elle avait laissé sur les étudiants assura Sunset qu'elle n'avait pas à regarder par-dessus son épaule continuellement.

Tout ça changea avec une seule annonce. Sunset était sur la sellette à nouveau, recevant les regards malveillants et les sombres murmures partout où elle allait. Il avait seulement un mois, Sunset avait marché à travers les couloirs, ambivalente au dédain que ses camarades avaient pour elle. Elle leurs avait même rendu, quoique plus faible et suivi par de la culpabilité.

_ Ils n'ont rien fait de mal _ , lui rappela sa conscience en formation. _ Tu ne peux pas être en colère contre eux parce qu'ils sont en colère contre toi._

Un mois d'amitié n'avait fait que rendre sa conscience plus forte, et avait diminué sa haine envers les autres élèves. Elle _savait_ qu'elle avait eu tort maintenant. Et ce savoir... lui faisait mal.

Pendant la période de cour passant, Sunset était revenue à son casier pour trouver une note avec plus de jurons vulgaires dessus, et sur son chemin entre la classe et le déjeuner, elle entendit plus d'une personne crier : "Tu crains, Shimmer !"

Sunset s'effondra sur son siège à la table, toutes ses six amies étaient déjà présentes. Sunset grogna et pressa son visage contre la surface, tandis que Rarity lui tapota le dos.

"Ça va aller, ma chérie, tout ira bien."

Sunset bafoua et leva son visage. "Je commence à en douter. Je croie qu'il y a une loi naturel de l'univers qui dit que je ne peux pas être heureuse plus de quelques minutes à la suite. Sinon, l'univers m'envoie une carte de vœux qui dit : 'nous te détestons toujours.'"

Rarity donna une pression serrée à l'épaule de Sunset. "Ne les écoute pas, ma chérie. Nous ne te haïssons pas, tu le sais ça."

"Je sais, et vos avis sont les seuls dont je me préoccupe. Mais ce serait bien de ne pas à avoir à écouter–"

"Tu crains, Shimmer !" cria une voix aléatoire.

Sunset s'affala dans son siège. "Ça."

"Eh bien," dit doucement Twilight, "tu peux toujours essayer de présenter des excuses."

Sunset se redressa dans sa chaise avec un enthousiasme soudain. "Bien ça alors, mais voyons, Twilight ! Quelle excellente idée, ça ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit ! En fait, permets-moi de me lever tout de suite et de faire des excuses officielles ! Comment cela à l'aire ? 'Hey, tout le monde, je suis désolée d'avoir été un tyran et de vous avoir donné une vie de merde ces trois dernières années. Oh, et aussi de m'être transformée en une démone en rage et d'avoir détruit la propriété de l'école, en plus de vous avoir lavé le cerveau et de presque ruiner votre danse !" Elle croisa les bras et s'affala à nouveau dans son siège.

"Wow." Rainbow posa ses bras sur la table. "Pinkie, que dit ton détecteur, jusqu'à combien est monté sa force de sarcasme ?"

"À plus de huit milles unités !" Pinkie écrasa la tasse de pudding qu'elle tenait, éclaboussant du chocolat sur tout son visage. "Oopsies."

"Hé, attend une seconde !" Dash fixa l'absence de pudding de son côté de la table.

Sunset leva les yeux au ciel aux quels que soit les plaisanteries stupides que ces deux avaient fait. Elle se tourna vers Twilight. "Désolé, je suis juste un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment. Luna fait une remarque, et tout le monde se souvient que je suis toujours la méchante."

Twilight secoua la tête. "Les étudiants d'ici prennent les danses un peu trop aux sérieux."

Juste à ce moment, Trixie piétina vers leur table et pointa un doigts vers Sunset. "Écoute, Shimmer. Trixie n'est pas fâchée que tu as déjà ruinée le Bal d'Hiver, mais si tu gâches le Bal de Promo, Trixie te fera regrettée d'être née !"

Trixie tourna ses talons et partit ailleurs, laissant Sunset lâcher sa tête contre la table. "Oui Sparky. Ils les prennent trop aux sérieux."

Rarity plissa ses lèvres un moment. "Eh bien, Sunset, autant que tu ne vas pas vouloir entendre ça, je suis d'accord avec Twilight."

"Quoi, tu penses que je devrais m'excuser auprès de l'ensemble de l'école ? Dois-je te rappeler combien de temps il m'a fallu pour m'excuser auprès de vous, les filles ?"

"Eh bien, quand je pense à ce sujet..." Rarity appuya un doigts contre sa joue. "Je ne croie pas que tu as encore présenter réellement d'excuse officielle."

Sunset leva la tête. "Exactement." Elle se laissa tomber contre la table, puis se souleva à nouveau. "Désolée, au passage." Elle rechuta.

"Err, excuses acceptées. Sinon, je ne dis pas que tu as à te tenir devant tout le monde et dire que tu es désolée, mais peut-être qu'il est temps que tu essayes de changer ton image."

"Et j'ai pensée que moi n'étant  _pas_ un tyran et être amies avec vous toutes était un changement assez drastique. Je fais de mon mieux compte tenu des circonstances, que voulez-vous de plus de moi ?"

"B'in," dit Applejack. "Tu pourrais essayer de, t'sais, être un peu plus respectueuse envers tous ceux qui sont pas nous."

Sunset se redressa et posa son menton dans sa main. "Plus facile à dire qu'à faire lorsque l'ensemble de l'école te hait."

"Ouais, AJ," dit Rainbow, qui épinglait le visage de Pinkie contre son plateau d'une main et mangeait avec l'autre, "Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais Sunset n'est pas exactement la personne la plus amicale ici." Elle cligna des yeux. "Sans vouloir te vexé."

Sunset tambourina ses doigts sur la table "Y'a pas de mal. Tu n'as pas tort."

Twilight sourit. "Mais nous savons à quel point tu peux être vraiment gentille."

Fluttershy parla pour la première fois au déjeuner. "Oh oui ! Surtout au refuge pour animaux, quand elle..."

Sunset la regarda avec la chaleur intense du soleil d'été.

"...Q-quand... quand elle s'est portée volontaire pour faire la paperasse pendant que je jouais avec les animaux." Fluttershy ramassa sa pomme et en prit une grande bouchée.

_ Bien joué, 'Shy. _

Applejack les regarda puis haussa les épaules. "Le point est, _on_ sais qu't'es gentille, t'es juste un peu... rude sur les bords."

"Alors, que suggères-tu ?" demanda Sunset.

"On essaye d'trouver un moyen pour qu'l'école voit à quel point t'peux être gentille."

Sunset passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira. "Les filles, j'apprécie le geste, mais je pense que vous y réfléchissez trop. Je ne demande pas à ce que l'ensemble de l'école soit amis avec moi." Elle frissonna. "Non je ne le veux certainement pas ; vous six est tous ce dont j'ai besoin. Je veux juste qu'ils arrêtent de me regarder comme si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal... récemment."

Quelque chose d'humide et visqueux frappa Sunset à l'arrière de sa tête. Elle repassa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et en sortit un crachat de salive frais. Elle eut une nausée et essuya ses doigts sur son jean. "Eeeeeet, la boîte à suggestions est ouverte."

“Mmmm mm mmm mmm mmmph!” Pinkie agita ses bras.

"Hum, Rainbow ?" indiqua Fluttershy. "Je croie qu'elle veut dire quelque chose."

"Bien." Rainbow soupira et lâcha Pinkie.

Pinkie inspira comme si elle essaya de prendre toute l'oxygène de la pièce, puis sourit. "J'ai une idée !"

"Nous avions compris," dit Sunset. "Allez, dit."

"Donc, tout le monde est en colère parce qu'ils pensent que Sunset va ruinée la prochaine danse, non ? Et si Sunset aide avec le Bal d'Hiver ? Elle pourrait se joindre au Comité des Événements et aider avec tout les préparatifs !"

Tout le monde se tourna vers Sunset. Elle frotta son bras et répondit : "Je ne sais pas, Pinkie. Je vois où tu veux en venir, mais si je travaille sur le Bal ça donnera juste une autre raison pour que personne n'y aille. Et la danse sera alors une véritable catastrophe."

Pinkie se pencha par dessus la table et saisit les épaules de Sunset. "Mais si tout va bien, et que tout le monde sait que _tu _as aidé à rendre ça possible, alors ils sauront que tu n'es plus une fille complètement grincheuse et méchante ! Et alors ils le diront à leurs amis, et leurs amis le diront à leurs amis, et tout le monde t'aimera bien !"

Sunset bougea. C'était étonnamment une logique bien-fondé pour Pinkie. Elle était pleine de surprises aujourd'hui. "Eh bien..."

"S'il te plaît, Sunset ? Personne d'autre n'est encore venu pour signer et aider, et j'ai besoin de toute l'aide que je peux avoir pour y arriver."

Une secousse familière parcourut l'échine de Sunset, et elle soupira. Que ce soit une bonne idée ou pas, elle était coincé avec ça maintenant. "Bien sûr, je vais t'aider, Pinkie."

Pinkie ressauta dans sa chaise et cria : "_Oui !_ Je te fais commandant en second, Sunset Shimmer !"

"Comptes sur nous aussi, chérie," dit Rarity en levant la main. "Nous ferons tout notre possible pour que ça ce passe sans accroc."

Pinkie semblait être prête à éclater en confettis. "Ça. Va être. Le meilleur. Bal. _De tout les temps !_ La deuxième plus grande danse de l'année scolaire organisée par les Sept Spectaculaires ! Il n'y a aucune chance que les gens te haïssent après ça, Sunny !"

Sunset sourit. "Espérons que tu as raison."

La cloche du déjeuner sonna, envoyant les étudiants à la porte pour leur dernier cours de la journée. Pinkie commença à baragouiner sur quelques-unes des idées qu'elle avait énoncée. Le groupe se poussa hors de la cafétéria avec le reste de la foule et firent leur chemin dans le couloir.

"Twilight, hé, Twilight !"

Sunset tourna la tête avec Twilight et froissa son nez quand elle vit Flash courir vers eux. "Pouvons-nous t'aider ?"

Flash l'ignora. "Écoute, je peux... te parler seule à seule pour une seconde ?"

Twilight commença à jouer avec sa frange. "Hum, bien sûr, oui." Elle fit un geste aux autres. "Je vous verrai plus tard, les filles." Elle suivit Flash dans un couloir adjacent.

Quelque chose bouillonna dans l'estomac de Sunset, et elle dû lutter contre l'envie de frapper quelque chose. "Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ce crétin maintenant ?"

Rarity tapota un doigt contre son menton. "Hmm... Je viens de me rappeler que j'ai oublié quelque chose dans mon casier. Je devrais aller le chercher avant le début de la classe." Elle se glissa entre les étudiants entrants. "Ne m'attendez pas !" appela-t-elle, en disparaissant dans la foule.

"Cette petite fuineuse... argh !" Sunset secoua la tête et s'en alla à son cours.

******

Sunset était assise dans la rangée du fond lors de sa dernière période afin d'éviter plus de boulettes de papier. Malheureusement, elle constata qu'elle avait plus de mal à se concentrer. Son esprit glissa constamment de la leçon et pensa au sujet de l'expo-science, du Bal d'Hiver, de Flash et Twilight.

Les deux derniers surgirent le plus, peu importe combien de fois elle se disait qu'elle s'en fichait. Elle soupira, supposant que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Elle _s'en_ préoccupait. Elle ne voulait simplement pas voir Twilight être blessée par Flash.

_ Les bons amis sont censés veiller l'un sur l'autre, pas vraie ? _ C'était tout ce dont elle fit preuve : qu'elle était une bonne amie. C'était pourquoi elle voulait frapper Flash dans le visage... et bien, l' _une_ des raisons.

Au moment où l'école était finie, Sunset était encore plus tendue qu'avant le déjeuner. Elle voulait savoir ce que Flash avait dit à Twilight, même si Sunset en avait une bonne idée. Plus important encore, elle voulait savoir ce que Twilight avait dit.

Sunset s'arrêta à son casier pour y mettre son livre d'anglais et prendre ses gants. Quand elle le ferma, elle fut surprise de trouver Rarity se tenant là avec un sourire entendu. Il se changea rapidement à un froncement de sourcils. "Chérie, tu as toujours l'air stressé."

Sunset haussa les épaules. "J'ai connu des jours meilleurs."

"J'en suis sûre. Veux-tu venir au spa avec moi, après ? Cela fait trop longtemps que tu t'es fait dorloter."

"Ce serait merveilleux, Rarity."

Rarity frappa dans ses mains. "Bien ! Viens alors ; je suis garée dans le parking à l'arrière."

Sunset mit son sac en bandoulière sur son épaule et la suivit de près. "Alors, vas-tu me dire ce que tu avais besoin de 'récupérer dans ton casier' ?"

"Hum ? Oh, ahem." Rarity mit une main fermée sur sa bouche et toussa quelques fois. "C'est indigne d'une dame, je le sais, mais la curiosité a pris le dessus."

"Et ?" pressa Sunset.

"Eh bien... Flash à demander à Twilight de sortir avec lui."

"Je le savais !" Sunset piétina une botte contre le sol. "Ce désespérée, coureur de jupons... " Elle poursuivit en grommelant tout nom insultant auquel elle pouvait penser.

Rarity laissa aller pendant une minute, avec une expression perplexe. "Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'elle a dit ?"

Sunset leva les yeux. "Si."

"Elle a dit non."

"Ah ! Quel loser !"

Rarity fronça les sourcils. "Sunset, ce n'est pas très gentil. Être rejeté fait vraiment mal."

"Je le sais." Sunset ouvrit la porte du stade et respira profondément l'air de l'automne. "Je n'ai juste pas beaucoup de sympathie pour lui."

Le froncement de sourcils de Rarity s'approfondit. "Tu ne penses pas qu'il est temps pour vous deux d'enterrer la hache de guerre et d'essayer de vous pardonner."

"Non."

"Ugh." Rarity pinça son nez. "Tu peux considérer ça comme une partie de ton objectif de faire en sorte que l'école cesse de te haïr."

Sunset s'arrêta. "Si l'école arrête de me haïr, c'est cool, génial même ! Mais je me fiche si Flash ne veut jamais être mon ami."

Rarity plissa les yeux. "Sunset, cela devient mesquin et malsain. Je comprends qu'il a rompu avec toi, mais il avait toutes les raisons de le faire. Franchement, tu étais horrible avec lui."

Sunset jeta ses bras en l'air. "De quel côté es-tu, Rarity ?"

"Je suis de_ ton _côté ma chère, mais je ne suis pas contre Flash. Il est amis avec le reste d'entre nous, et si il était ton ami aussi, ça contribuera grandement à améliorer ton image, et ta psyché."

"Que veux-tu dire par ma psyché ?"

Rarity souffla lentement. "Sunset, j'ai vu que tu as fait d'énormes progrès au cours de ces dernières semaines. Tu as abandonné beaucoup de choses qui faisait de toi quelqu'un de... désagréable. Tu continues à faire de bons progrès, alors ne laisses pas cela t'empêcher d'en faire plus, parce que c'est ce que ça va faire si tu le laisses."

Le silence s'installa sur eux. Ou il aurait s'il n'avait pas le son d'une guitare grattée. C'était lent et mélancolique, et chantait un amour non partagé.

Sunset jeta un œil après le mur et vit Flash assis dans la rangée du haut des gradins, seul. Elle regarda Rarity et grogna : "Tu l'avait prévu."

Rarity fit un sourire entendu. "Non. Nous sommes tout simplement au bon endroit, au bon moment." Elle donna une légère pression au poignet de Sunset. "S'il te plaît, vas au moins lui  _ parler _ ."

Quand le corps de Sunset l'amena faire face à Flash, elle tourna la tête en arrière et articula : "Je te déteste."

Rarity sourit simplement et agita une main.

Sunset patina dans les gradins, s'assurant que Flash entendit sa venue. Il s'arrêta, leva les yeux, froissa son front, puis reprit son jeu. Sunset s'assit à trois mètres de lui et garda son corps détourné. Elle avait espéré qu'elle n'aurait pas à engager la conversation, mais les termes de la faveur de Rarity avaient travaillé contre elle. Une pression s'accumula dans sa gorge jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit forcée de laisser échapper : "Hey."

Flash continua à gratter. "Hey."

Le silence passa entre-eux, et Sunset sentit une autre pression se construire dans sa gorge. "Alors... j'ai entendu dire que Twilight avait refusé tes avances."

Son doigts glissa, dégageant un accord dissonant. "Ouais. Elle a dit..." Flash joua quelques accords, prit un air attristé, puis commença à accorder sa guitare. "Elle a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas m'aimer comme je l'aime."

"Bien... ça craint."

Flash leva les yeux, l'air hargneux. "C'est pour ça que tu es ici ? Pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie ?"

"Non, je suis venue ici pour parler, croie-le ou pas." dit aigrement Sunset.

"Ouais, eh bien..." Flash reprit l'accordement de sa guitare. "Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir t'entendre pour le moment."

"Très bien, alors cette conversation est terminée." Sunset se leva pour partir, mais aperçut Rarity ci-dessous dans l'ombre. Elle pointa vers Flash, puis Sunset, puis à la place dans les gradins d'où Sunset venait de se lever.

Sunset se retint de donner à Rarity un geste grossier et se rassit. "Écoute... tu ne veux pas le faire, et je ne veux pas le faire... mais peut-être qu'il est temps que nous... parlons."

"Bien sûr, par quoi veux-tu commencer : jouer avec mes émotions, me faire mentir pour toi, ou laver le cerveau de moi et le reste de l'école ?"

Sunset tressaillit à l'amertume de sa voix. "Aucun d'eux vraiment." Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains. "Alors, tu te souviens du lavage de cerveau ?"

Une corde desserrée lui répondit en premier. "Pas tout le monde croit que c'était une hallucination, Sunset."

"Ouais." Elle s'arrêta. "Je... euh..." Elle continua à caler pour gagner du temps, ne voulant pas sentir l'influence de sa pénitence pendant qu'elle cherchait les mots justes. "Je suis... désolée pour le lavage de cerveau. Je ne voulais pas que les choses aillent si loin."

Flash ne répondit pas. Il gardait ses yeux sur sa guitare.

Sunset soupira. "J'imagine que ton silence signifie que tu ne me pardonnes pas."

Flash agita une main dans l'air. "Qu'on lui donne une médaille," dit-il d'un ton plat.

Sunset serra ses poings. "J'essaie d'être sincère là."

Flash fit un ricanement. Il la regarda avec un faux amusement. "Toi être sincère ? Ce serait une première entre nous."

"Qui est celui qui m'a suivi tout le long comme un chiot en mal d'amour ?"

"Excuse-moi de te donner le bénéfice du doute et de penser que tu pourrais  _ effectivement _ être une bonne personne en vertus de tous..." Il fit un geste vers Sunset. "Ça."

"Tu t'es collé à moi tout ce temps, juste pour voir si je pouvais être une bonne personne ?" demanda Sunset, abasourdie.

Flash posa sa guitare et regarda dans les yeux de Sunset. "Je sais que tu peux être une bonne personne... quand ça  _ t'arrange _ . Tu ne fais jamais rien de gentil juste pour le plaisir d'être gentille."

Sunset pointa un doigts vers lui. "Ce n'est pas vrai. J'ai remonté le morale de Twilight une fois alors qu'elle était en larme et que j'aurais pu facilement gâché sa vie."

"Oh ça alors." Flash leva les yeux au ciel. "Une sur mille. Ça change absolument tout."

Sunset croisa les bras. "Hein, c'est donc de là que viens mon sarcasme."

Ils tombèrent encore dans le silence ; Flash tira sur l'une des cordes de sa guitare et Sunset tira sur un fil lâche de son pull-over. Rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir que de quitter, mais elle était sûre que Rarity était encore dans l'ombre à les regarder.

Flash reprit la parole. "Alors... pourquoi... Twilight pleurait ?"

"Elle pensait que les filles voulaient seulement être amies avec la princesse Twilight Sparkle et qu'elle était juste une remplaçante puisqu'elles se ressemblaient."

Flash tressaillit. "Oh."

Sunset plissa les yeux. "C'est ce que  _ tu _ pensais, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non ! Je veux dire, pas intentionnellement. Je voulais apprendre à la connaître–"

"Douce Celestia, que tu es pathétique." Sunset secoua la tête.

"Je voulais juste tourner la page, d'accord !" Flash appuya une paume contre sa tête. "Ma première petite amie est un démon, la fille que j'aime s'avère être une princesse d'une autre dimension, et une semaine plus tard, une fille qui lui ressemble se pointe. Je ne dis pas à mon cœur qui aimer, il le fait c'est tout."

Le grattement recommença, plus triste qu'avant. Autant que Sunset détestait ça, elle pouvait _sentir_ le chagrin de Flash dans chaque note.

Presque chaque note.

"Ta corde A sonne faux," murmura-t-elle.

"Quoi ?"

"Ton A." Elle pointa. "Il est faux."

Flash tourna la clef et pinça quelques fois la corde. "C'est mieux ?"

"Ouais, beaucoup."

"Merci."

"Ce n'est rien."

Flash continua à jouer pendant une minute. "Tu sais... je ne pense pas que tu as appris quoi que ce soit de mes leçons de guitare."

Sunset regarda le soleil couchant. "J'étais attentive."

"Alors pourquoi tu as demandé d'arrêter ?"

"Je n'étais pas douée."

"... Je trouvais que tu y arrivais plutôt bien."

Sunset mordit l'intérieur de sa joue pour s'empêcher de sourire. "Merci."

Flash posa sa guitare et se rapprocha un peu plus. "Alors, pourquoi tu es ici ?"

"Je te l'ai dit, je voulais parler."

"À propos de quoi ?"

Sunset haussa les épaules. "Toi et moi. La façon dont nous nous traitons. Rarity dit que c'est malsain. Elle a probablement raison."

Flash suivit ses yeux au soleil. "Tu es vraiment amis avec eux, hein ?"

Elle sourit. "Ouais. Je suis encore sous le choc aussi." Elle poussa ses mains dans les poches de son pull-over. "Tu avais raison, il y avait une bonne personne en dessous de tout ça. Elle était juste... enterrée très,  _ très _ profondément. Et elle a encore un peu d'escalade à faire."

Flash lui donna un sourire sincère, un que Sunset n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. "Je suis heureux que j'avais raison." Il soupira quand un nuage bloqua le soleil. "Rarity a raison : aucun de nous devrait tenir une rancune à l'autre."

Sunset sourit. "Je ne savais pas que tu étais capable de tenir une rancune."

"Heh. Tu te rappelles du jeu de fléchettes que j'ai dans ma chambre ?"

Sunset leva un sourcils "Ouais ?"

Flash se frotta l'arrière de sa tête. "J'ai...  _ peut-être _ mit une photo de toi dessus le premier mois après que nous aillons rompu."

Curieusement, Sunset se trouva à pouffer d'amusement plutôt qu'être en colère.  _ Eh bien, avec tout ce que je lui ai fait, j'imagine que c'est justifié. _

"Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends toujours pas."

Sunset s'arrêta de rire et le regarda.

"Pourquoi tu n'avais pas envie de rester ? Pourquoi voulais-tu partir vivre dans cette usine délabré ?"

Sunset joua avec l'intérieur de ses poches. "Je ne voulais pas être une pique-assiette. Je déteste quand les gens prennent pitié de moi. J'avais besoin d'un endroit qui soit le mien." Elle sourit à nouveau. "D'ailleurs, ta mère aurait approuvé que ta petite amie vit à vingt pas de ta chambre ?"

Flash rit. "Tu as peut-être raison. Elle demande encore de tes nouvelles parfois. Elle veut toujours rencontrer ta grand-mère."

Sunset eut un rire peu enthousiaste, se rappelant du mensonge qu'elle avait crée avec Flash pour expliquer ses conditions de vie.

Flash atteignit son sac et en sortit deux sodas tièdes. "Tu as soif ?" offrit-il à Sunset.

"Ouais, merci." Sunset était contente qu'il soit à la température ambiante ; elle avait déjà assez froid comme ça. Après avoir pris quelques gorgée, elle dit : "Je vais être honnête... tu n'étais pas sur ma liste de personnes à qui présenter des excuses."

"Je me demande pourquoi." Flash prit une petite gorgée de son soda.

"Heu... ouais. Mais, je  _ suis _ désolée, Flash. J'étais horrible envers toi. Et quand je pense à ce sujet, tu étais le premier ami que j'avais vraiment eu ici. Tu m'as donné beaucoup, et je t'ai juste... manipulé. Alors, je suis désolée."

Flash abaissa son soda. "Je ne vais pas te mentir, Sunset. Rompre avec toi était l'une des choses les plus dur que j'ai jamais fait, et pas seulement parce que j'avais peur de ce que tu me ferais... mais parce que rompre avec toi signifiait que je m'étais tromper sur toutes les décisions que j'avais fait à ton sujet." Il essuya ses yeux. "Je ne voulais pas renoncer à toi, mais..."

Sunset tendit son bras et saisit sa main. "Le fait que tu es tenu aussi longtemps en dit beaucoup, Flash." Elle pencha la tête sur le côté. "Un, tu es un nigaud. Mais deux, tu es un nigaud très déterminé et très sincère. Mais peut-être c'est parce que tu as finalement abandonné avec moi que ça m'as aidée à me pousser à revenir dans le droit chemin."

Flash fronça les sourcils. "Donc, te larguer... t'as aidé ?"

"D'une manière détournée, oui."

"Eh bien... heureux d'avoir pu t'aider alors." Il sourit. "Et j'accepte tes excuses."

Sunset refléta son sourire, se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue. "Je pense toujours que tu es un idiot, Flash Sentry. Mais tu rendra une fille très heureuse un jour."

Flash se leva et aida Sunset à se mettre debout. "Et peut-être que bientôt, tout le monde verra que tu as changé."

Sunset poussa une mèche de son visage. "Peut-être." Elle se retourna et commença à descendre les marches. "À plus tard, Sentry."

Il lui fit un geste. "À bientôt, Shimmer."

Sunset retourna à l'ombre de l'école, où Rarity était appuyée contre un mur, à faire ses ongles. "Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix mélodique.

"Plutôt bien. Nous ne nous haïssons plus désormais. Es-tu heureuse ?"

Rarity mit de côté sa lime à ongle. "La question est, ma chérie, es-_tu_ heureuse ?"

"Un peu, ouais. J'ai peur de dire oui, parce que c'est à ce moment que l'univers décide de me frapper."

Rarity agita une main. "C'est absurde, Sunset ; l'univers n'est pas là pour te traquer." Elle tordit un doigt dans ses cheveux et donna un sourire ironique à Sunset. "Mais je connais quelqu'un qui l'est."

Les yeux de Sunset s'élargirent. "Quoi ? Qui..." Des papillons commencèrent à danser dans son estomac. Elle croisa les bras et avança vers le parking. "Cette conversation est terminée, Rarity."

Rarity fit la moue, mais se précipita après elle. "Mais, Sunset–"

"Je sais, Rarity, croie-moi, je sais. Et maintenant, je ne veux pas en parler."  _ En fait, j'aimerais ne jamais en parler. _

Rarity la rattrapa et soupira. "Très bien, c'était une longue journée pour toi. Mieux vaut ne pas ajouter plus de stress. Je ne vais pas insisté là-dessus."

"Merci, Rarity."

Elles arrivèrent à sa voiture et s'installèrent, jetant leurs affaires sur les sièges arrière. "Mais," reprit Rarity, "si tu veux en parler, sache que je serai là pour te prêter une oreille attentive."

"Je garde cela à l'esprit," répondit Sunset, essayant d'ignorer les papillons et ses pensées parasites sur Twilight Sparkle.


	28. Étape 28 : Amour et Guerre

_ Étape 28 : Amour et Guerre _

Elle était rose.

Non seulement le siège et le guidon– toute la moto était rose. Rose vif. Avec plein de langages grossiers griffonnés dessus en rouge. C'était très facile de le voir à la fin de la tombée de la nuit.

Sunset regarda, sentant le gonflement de la veine dans son cou. Elle savait que les étudiants étaient en colère, elle  _savait_ ça. Pourtant, elle avait à peine pensé à sa moto quand Rarity lui avait offert un traitement au spa.

Toute forme de relaxation pour Sunset était maintenant un sentiment qui était parti depuis longtemps.

Rarity se tenait près de son épaule, tapant ses doigts ensemble. "B-ben, ma chère, euh... au moins elle est toujours en un seul morceau."

Sunset avait les épaules tendues ; son sang bouillait. Elle respira profondément et dit d'un voix basse et contrôlée : "Rarity, s'il te plaît rentre chez-toi."

"Mais, Sunset–"

"Je suis sur le point d'utiliser un langage très vulgaire, et je ne veux pas que tes pauvres oreilles vierges entendent ça."

Rarity leva un doigts, comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa et se détourna. "Appelles-moi si tu a besoin d'aide."

"Ça ira, Rarity," dit Sunset, qui grinçait des dents jusqu'aux gencives. "Ça ira."

Rarity monta dans sa voiture et démarra le moteur. Sunset attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la voiture sortir du parking et partir dans la rue, puis laissa passé cinq autres secondes.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, puis cria vers le ciel.

******

Le lendemain matin, l'humeur de Sunset ne s'était guère améliorée. Même si son rêve était composé d'elle se ruant dans les étudiants du Lycée de Canterlot avec sa moto tandis que ses amies l'applaudissaient, ça n'était pas quelque chose qui pouvait être considéré comme exaltant.

Du moins, pas à voix haute.

Elle était assise sur ses genoux dans l'allée de son usine, un seau d'eau était à côté d'elle. Sa main serra une vieille éponge, et elle frotta furieusement la peinture sur sa moto. Après une heure et demi, elle avait réussi à réduire beaucoup de celle-ci à de terne tache rose. Le siège en cuir, cependant, était endommagé de façon permanente.

Elle jeta l'éponge dans le seau d'eau rose et étira sa main, qui souffrait d'être restée bloquée dans cette seule position pendant si longtemps ; chacune de ses articulations craquèrent lors de leurs complets déploiements. Ses genoux avaient tout aussi mal, ils chantèrent presque dans la joie quand Sunset se leva enfin.

Regardant sa moto, elle pensa qu'elle avait fait un travaille... décent. Elle ne ressemblait plus à une abomination hideuse, juste une moto légèrement hideuse.

Sunset soupira. "Peut-être que du décapant à peinture aiderait." Elle ajouta ça à la liste des choses qu'elle aura à acheter quand elle sera payée aujourd'hui.

Sunset eut une vague de joie à l'idée d'avoir de nouveau de l'argent dans sa poche. Puis, frémit, quand elle se souvint que pour l'obtenir, elle devait endurer cinq heures de travaille au côté de Trixie.

Elle se pencha contre le mur et posa ses mains sur son visage. _Cinq heures... cinq heures avec elle. Ça en vaut vraiment la peine ?_

Se souvenir que le corps étudiant la détestait, des excuses envers Flash, et de la profanation de sa moto avaient laissés Sunset avec très peu d'énergie ; certainement pas assez pour faire face au venin-craché de Trixie. Mais Sunset savait qu'elle avait besoin d'argent si elle voulait continuer à manger.

Elle glissa le long du mur, laissant tomber ses bras à ses côtés. Il y avait seulement quelque jours, le cœur de Sunset s'était senti plus léger grâce à sa discussion avec Twilight. Elle n'était pas déchargée de la culpabilité pour les choses qu'elle avait faite, mais au moins elle l'avait confié à quelqu'un.

Maintenant, la culpabilité la frappait encore de pleine fouet, avec une colère perçante, à la fois au corps étudiant et à elle-même. Ils ne comprenaient pas qu'elle regrettait ce qu'elle avait fait ? Ils ne voyaient pas qu'elle essayait d'être une meilleure personne ? Elle n'avait pas menacé ou humilié quiconque depuis plus de deux mois !

Elle donna un coup de poing dans le mur, et recula au pic de souffrance. Quand les palpitations s'émoussèrent à une douleur, elle se leva et retourna à l'intérieur.

Parfois, elle pensait que ce serait plus facile si elle était encore méchante. Elle n'aurait pas à sentir cette horrible culpabilité.

Sunset secoua la tête. _Non. Être méchante signifie que je n'aurais plus d'amis non plus. Et je refuse d'en revenir à ça maintenant._ Être sans amis, ne pas avoir un visage à attendre avec impatience au quotidien ; était une route que Sunset ne voulait pas emprunter. Elle voulait se regarder dans le miroir sans voir un démon rouge la regardant avec colère en retour.

Elle voyait encore une fille amère et sarcastique avec des problèmes clairement définissable, mais au moins elle n'était pas un démon.

Après avoir recueilli ses vêtements pour la journée, Sunset alla jusqu'à la salle de bain et fit couler l'eau froide. "Tu t'en sortiras, Sunset," dit-elle en se préparant à la morsure glaciale. "Tu as des amies, et elles ont un plan."

Elle inspira profondément et entra dans le rideau d'eau congelé, surprise de n'en être toujours pas habituée. Ses dents claquant, elle se nettoya et lava ses cheveux rapidement. Quand elle ne sentait plus ses doigts, elle savait qu'elle avait fini, et sortit sur le tapis de bain duveteux, arrachant sa serviette de son support.

"Je tuerais pour un autre passage au spa dès maintenant," dit-elle, en pensant au bain de boue chaude et des douches chaudes.

Le miroir de la salle de bains lui montra ce qu'elle s'attendait à voir : la jeune fille amère et sarcastique qui rendait son froncement de sourcils. Sunset essaya de sourire à elle-même, mais ça avait l'air forcée. Pourtant, ses yeux détenaient moins de mépris que la dernière fois qu'elle les avait regardés.

Elle ouvrit le placard derrière le miroir et attrapa sa brosse à dents et son dentifrice. "Essayes d'arrêter avec l'introspection un peu. J'ai l'impression d'être mon propre psy." Elle leva sa brosse à dents à sa bouche, puis s'arrêta. "Et aussi, arrêtes de te parler à toi-même."

Sunset termina ses soins habituelles et se rhabilla dans sa chambre. Elle laça ses chaussures et enfila son pull-over par la tête avant de se diriger vers la porte et d'éteindre l'ampoule.

Un spectacle de couleurs dansa toujours à travers les murs. Suspendues au plafond étaient les lumières que ses amies lui avaient acheté. Sunset n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point sa chambre avait été terne avec une seule lumière jusqu'à ce qu'elle en eut six autres pour la complétée.

"Merci, les filles."

******

Marcher craignait. Sunset détestait ça, mais elle était trop embarrassée pour conduire sa moto à l'heure actuelle ; et un peu paranoïaque à propos de ce qui pourrait lui arriver alors qu'elle était à l'intérieur. Ce qui aurait été dix minutes en moto était maintenant une promenade de trente minutes. Trop de temps pour que Sunset pense.

Son esprit fit une liste de scénarios dans lesquels Trixie lui gâcherait la vie. Un grand nombre d'entre eux se terminait avec Sunset étant virée, et deux d'entre eux prit fin avec Trixie à l'hôpital. Plus Sunset se rapprocha du magasin, plus son inquiétude grandit.

_ C'est juste Trixie, ce n'est pas comme si toute l'école va être là. _ Pourtant, Trixie n'avait pas fait beaucoup d'efforts pour cacher son animosité envers Sunset.

_ Respire, Sunset. Inspire et expire. _ Elle respira lentement et calmement par son nez, laissant échappée la montée de tension dans ses épaules.  _ Ça y est, des pensées calmes. _

Elle pensa à être debout sur la plage avec ses amies, écoutant les vagues calmes qui lavaient ses pieds. Peut-être quand il fera plus chaut, elles pourraient toutes voyager sur la route. Elle pensa à l'expo-science mercredi, recevant le premier prix avec Twilight à ses côtés. Elle pensa alors à Twilight et à son sourire lumineux, sa joyeuse attitude et ses grands yeux violets qui tenait l'univers entier dans leur regard.

Sunset s'arrêta et mordit l'intérieur de sa joue. Elle ne se sentait pas mieux. Maintenant, elle était juste agacée.

Un vent violent l'incita à continuer à marcher. Elle poussa ses mains dans ses poches et débattit sur ce qui était le pire : travailler avec Trixie ou penser à propos de Twilight et ses stupides yeux violets.

Franchissant le coin vers le magasin, Sunset pouvait déjà dire que quelque chose était différent. Bon ou mauvais restait encore à déterminer. Mais, il y avait certainement plus de voitures qui bordaient les rues qu'au week-end dernier, et les portes du magasin étaient grandes ouvertes, avec de la musique joyeuse s'en déversant.

Pour la première fois depuis que Sunset y travaillait, le magasin était vraiment rempli de clients. Pas seulement un ou deux, mais une bonne douzaine de personnes. Beaucoup d'entre-eux étaient des enfants, mais Sunset était encore époustouflée.

Elle fit son chemin à travers la foule et jusqu'à la caisse où Artémis était, l'air assez content de lui.

"Sunny, ma brillante assistante, vous êtes là ! Je commençais à craindre que vous pourriez manquer tout le plaisir !"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?" Sunset agita une main à la foule sinueuse derrière elle.

Artémis caressa sa barbiche. "Ceci est du pur  _ génie ! _ J'ai passé toute la semaine à faire de la publicité pour une journée spéciale ici ! Vous et Trixie allez faire la lecture aux enfants, et je vais faire un spectacle de magie  _ spectaculaire _ , et plus tard, Selena va faire une séance de dédicaces !"

"De dédicaces ?"

"Ne vous l'ai-je pas dit ? Selena est une écrivaine accompli," dit-il fièrement. "Sa renommée dépasse même la mienne."

Sunset leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'avait pas encore rencontré Selena, mais maintenant, elle avait l'image d'une fanfaronne plus âgée et plus grande que Trixie.

Les engrenages tournèrent dans la tête de Sunset, et elle leva ses mains en l'air. "Attendez, attendez. Avez-vous dit que moi  _ et _ Trixie devraient faire la lecture aux  _ enfants ? _ "

"C'est exact. Oh, allons, n'aillez pas l'air si abattue," dit-il, en voyant le froncement de sourcils que Sunset faisait. "C'est juste quelques histoires courtes. Ce sera seulement pour une demi-heure, max. Après quoi, je vais faire le plus grand spectacle de magie que leurs jeunes esprits ont vu jusqu'à présent !" Il posa une main sur sa poitrine et tendit l'autre vers les cieux. "Ils supplieront leurs parents pour plus, et évidement, je serai heureux de le faire. Contre une somme modique, bien sûr."

Sunset râla intérieurement. Faire la lecture aux enfants avec Trixie ? Comment l'ajout de deux sujets pouvait rendre la lecture si horrible ?

Un grand panache de fumée jaillit du sol à côté de Sunset, et flotta dans les rayons, faisant tousser tout le monde à proximité.

Trixie sortit du nuage, toussant et essayant de l'éloigner. "Ack, trop de magie !" Elle toussota un peu plus, puis essaya rapidement de jouer le tout en éclaircissant sa gorge et en arrangeant sa jupe. "Papa, pourquoi doit-_elle_ faire la lecture avec Trixie ? Tu sait que Trixie est parfaitement bien avec les enfants sans aide."

Artémis lui tapota la tête. "J'en suis bien conscient, ma Petite Lune, mais c'est un excellent moyen pour que vous deux puissent se crée des liens."

"Trixie ne veut pas se lier avec elle !"

Sunset croisa les bras. "C'est réciproque."

Artémis donna un rare, froncement de sourcils sérieux. "Eh bien dans la vie, nous devons faire beaucoup de choses que nous ne voulons pas faire. Comme payer les impôts. Mais vous deux allez travailler ensemble dessus, et plus tard, nous allons tous nous asseoir et parler de ceci comme des adultes." Il laissa échapper un sourire. "Heh, ces livres parentales ont vraiment bien servis pour une fois."

Les deux filles voûtèrent leurs épaules alors qu'elles allèrent à l'étage. Sunset supposait que la liaison marchait d'une certain façon, elles étaient d'accord qu'aucune d'entre-elles ne voulait être ici.

La scène était déjà mise en place, il y avait un rideau décoré d'étoiles et de lunes drapé sur le devant. Dans le coin était un grand fauteuil rembourré avec une sélection de livres à côtés de lui.

Trixie se mit à l'aise dans le fauteuil, et lança un regard cinglant à Sunset. "Trixie prend le fauteuil. Tu peux avoir le tabouret." Elle pointa le coin opposé où était un tabouret en bois.

Sunset s'avança et le ramassa, se forçant à ne pas le jeter à Trixie. Au lieu de cela, elle rejoua juste le scénario dans son esprit. Elle sourit à elle-même. _Oui. Ce sont des pensées apaisantes._

Elle s'assit aussi confortablement qu'elle le pouvait sur le tabouret, se plaçant à la longueur d'un bras de Trixie. Artémis amena un troupeau d'enfants – les plus vieux n'aillant pas plus de six ans – à l'étage, et les assit sur le tapis.

"Maintenant, ces deux jolies filles vont vous lire quelques histoires avant le spectacle, alors pourquoi ne pas leurs donnez une grande salve d'applaudissements !"

Tout les petits enfants applaudirent et acclamèrent, ce qui curieusement, calma les nerfs de Sunset. Elle n'avait jamais été une fan des enfants. Poney ou humain, ils étaient souvent bruyant, salissant, et ennuyeux. Et ils regardait. Beaucoup.

Comme ils le faisaient maintenant.

Les nerfs de Sunset se resserrèrent, et elle essaya de sourire. Elle était certaine que sourire n'était pas censé faire mal, et savait qu'elle donnait plus une grimace.

"Aaalors, euh... "Une goutte de sueur coula sur le dos de son cou. "P-pouquoi ne pas commencer la lecture–"

"Vos cheveux sont vraiment zolie," complimenta une fille à l'avant.

Sunset passa inconsciemment une main dans ses cheveux. "Oh, je te remercie." Elle sourit.

"Vous appelez comment ?" demanda un garçon.

"Je m'–"

"C'est Sunset," coupa Trixie. "Je suis la Grande et Puissante Trixie, et_ je_ vais vous lire des histoires aujourd'hui !" Elle prit un livre de la pile et le leva. La couverture avait l'image d'un grand magicien avec une longue barbe et un manteau bleu. Il rappela beaucoup Starswirl le Barbu à Sunset.

"D'abord, Trixie lira les contes des _Aventures de Merlin_. Puis après, elle lira _La Princesse Citrouille_." Trixie ouvrit le livre. "Maintenant, nous allons commencer."

Sunset écouta pendant les dix premières secondes, puis décrocha son attention de Trixie. Les enfants semblaient bien captivés ; ils étaient penchés en avant, accrochés à chaque mot de Trixie.

_ J'imagine que je vais rester ici et regarder pour les trente prochaines minutes. Ça pourrait être pire. _ Sunset ferma les yeux et rêvassa sur l'expo-science à nouveau. Elle imagina Twilight sautant de haut en bas, grinçant de joie quand elles reçurent le premier prix.

_ Je me demande ce qu'elle fait en ce moment. Elle lit sûrement. Intello stupide. Non pas que ça m'intéresse.  _ Elle étouffa un bâillement.  _Pinkie est probablement en train de cuisiner, Rainbow joue à des jeux vidéo, Fluttershy est au refuge, Rarity fait une robe et Applejack... euh. Je ne sais pas ce que pourrait faire Applejack. Faire du catch contre un cochon ? Quoi que ce soit que les agriculteurs font quand ils ne font pas de l'agriculture._

Sunset se décala sur son tabouret. _Ok, je m'ennuie._ Elle retourna son attention à la lecture de Trixie.

"... Et Merlin leva son bâton et cria 'Abracadabra !' Et le dragon fut vaincu !" dit Trixie d'une voix grandiloquente. Les enfants applaudirent et acclamèrent à nouveau, et Trixie fit une courbette.

"On peut lire_ La Princesse Citrouille_ maintenant ?" demanda la jeune fille qui avait complimenté les cheveux de Sunset.

"Bien sûr que nous pouvons, ma puce." Trixie reposa le livre de Merlin et ramassa l'autre. "Ahem, alors–"

"Pourquoi elle lit pas que'que chose ?" demanda un autre enfant, qui pointait son doigts vers Sunset.

Trixie jeta un regard vers Sunset. "Parce qu'elle est la modeste assistante de Trixie. Elle ne fera pas de lecture."

Sunset serra son poing. _Je vais te montrer 'modeste assistante.' _Elle fit son plus beau sourire et regarda les enfants. "Vous aimerez que je vous lise l'histoire suivante ?" demanda Sunset, seulement par pure méchanceté, et non parce que les enfants la regardaient avec de grands yeux pleins d'espoir.

"Oui, s'il vous plaît !" chantèrent la plupart d'entre-eux.

Sunset arracha le livre de la main de Trixie et lui tira la langue. Elle l'ouvrit à la première page. "Il était une fois, dans un pays lointain, où il avait un grand champ de citrouilles. La nuit avant Halloween, un garçon entra dedans, à la recherche de la citrouille parfaite pour la ramener à sa famille." Sunset se racla la gorge et fit la meilleure imitation d'un jeune garçon. "'C'est presque Halloween, mais nous n'avons pas de citrouille pour faire une tarte à la citrouille.'"

Les enfants firent tous des bruits de 'mmm' à la mention de la tarte à la citrouille. L'un d'eux leva la main et dit : "Vous avez une zolie voix."

Sunset leva son livre pour cacher sa rougeur, et son sourire. "Merci." Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Trixie plisser ses lèvres.

"Le garçon savait que le champ de citrouilles était hanté, mais il _devait_ trouver une bonne citrouille," continua Sunset. "Il faisait sombre. Seule la lune éclairait le champ de citrouilles, ce qui le rendait très effrayant. '_Qui va là ?'"_ demanda Sunset d'une voix sinistre. "'Qui êtes vous ?' demanda le petit garçon. 'Je suis la princesse Citrouille !' Une jeune fille portant une cape orange et une citrouille sur la tête apparu." Sunset s'arrêta, se mordant la lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire à l'image dans le livre.

"Très bien, ça suffit."déclara Trixie, jetant sa main en face de Sunset. "Les enfant, ne souhaiteriez-vous pas plutôt entendre ce qui arrive à Merlin, au lieu de quelque stupides citrouilles ?"

"Ze veux les citrouilles !"

"Ze veux l'histoire de Merlin !"

Trixie rouvrit son livre. "Merlin, alors ! Après avoir vaincu le dragon, Merlin descendit de la montagne pour retourner au village, mais quelque chose l'arrêta."

Les ongles de Sunset creusèrent dans le livre. _C'est comme ça que ça va être ? Eh bien, nous pouvons être deux à jouer à ça._ Était-ce mesquin ? Oui. Mais Sunset se rappela qu'en effet, elle était encore très mesquine.

Élevant sa voix, elle lit : "La princesse Citrouille bloqua son chemin et dit : 'Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à prendre ces citrouilles, car elles sont mes amies et mes sujets.'"

Trixie grogna et éleva sa propre voix. "La sorcière leva son bâton et dit : 'pour avoir vaincu mon dragon, je vais vous jeter une malédiction–"

"Le garçon avait l'air triste. 'Mais j'ai besoin d'une citrouille pour ma famille. S'il vous plaît, reconsidérez–'"

"–Je vous épargnerai, vous et le village si vous me rendez un service,'–"

"–déclara la princesse Citrouille. 'Bien sûr, je vais faire quelque chose,'–"

"–dit Merlin. 'Vous devez partir–"

"'–dans la sombre forêt, seul–'"

"'–et trouver un œil de triton–'"

_ "'–pour être mon nouvel ami–'" _

_ "'–alors je pourrait cuisiner une tarte–'" _

_ "'–et la manger. Ensuite, vous pourrez–'" _

_ "'–rentrer à la maison pour votre–'" _

_ "'–tarte à la citrouille pour Halloween !'" _

Un des enfants chuchota : "C'est ma nouvelle histoire préférée."

Sunset et Trixie étaient maintenant debout, épaule contre épaule, respirant fort des cris qu'elles venaient juste de finir. Trixie avait l'air meurtrière; Sunset, provocatrice.

"Ooookay !" Artémis sortit d'un nuage de fumée et les sépara. "Je pense que ça suffit pour le conte. Qui est prêt pour un spectacle de magie ?"

Les enfant sautèrent à leurs pieds et commencèrent à acclamés.

Artémis dirigea Sunset vers les escaliers. "La caisse, s'il vous plaît. Allez, Trixie, nous avons un spectacle de magie à faire !"

Sunset piétina en descendant l'escalier, heureuse d'être loin de Trixie. Elle s'arrêta derrière la caisse et s'affala dessus. "Eh bien, j'imagine que ça aurait pu être pire." Elle soupira. "Tout pour le chèque de paie. Tout pour le chèque de paie."

Au dessus d'elle, elle pouvait entendre Artémis et sa voix de scène, accompagnés par des sons de feux d'artifice, et des 'ooohs' et des 'aaahs' de la foule.

"J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas brûler le magasin."

Sunset regarda les clients qui se promenaient, et regardaient les objets bizarres qui étaient exposées. Elle prit du plaisir chaque fois que quelqu'un toucha Cindy, et que leurs doigts ce fit sucer par la plante. Pas beaucoup de personnes acheta quoi que ce soit, laissant Sunset avec plus de temps libre qu'elle ne savait quoi en faire.

Ses yeux se fermèrent quand son esprit vagabonda à nouveau. Pour quoi d'autre pourrait-elle dépenser son argent à part pour la nourriture et le décapant ? Peut-être qu'elle pourrait mettre un peu de côté et commencer à économiser pour cette veste en cuir. Ou, elle pourrait acheté des cadeaux de Noël pour ses amies. Oui, ce serait la bonne chose à faire. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas payé tant que _ça_. Elle ne pourra probablement que se permette des bibelots bon marché pour eux.

_Qu'est_-ce qu'elle va faire pour Noël ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire pour Thanksgiving ? Sunset affala ses épaules. _La même chose que j'ai fait l'année dernière : rester seule dans ma chambre avec ma couverture enroulée autour de moi._

Cette pensée la déprima, surtout quand elle la coupla avec l'idée de tous ses amies rassemblés avec leurs familles respectives.

_ Trop de pensées tristes. Penses à quelque chose d'heureux ! _

Twilight apparut dans son cerveau.

_ Autre chose ! _

Malheureusement, l'image de Twilight assise avec Sunset au matin de Noël se déposa dans le cerveau de Sunset. Elle pouvait presque sentir l'odeur de la lavande que Twilight portait toujours.

_ Non, ne penses pas à ça. _

Twilight sourit et la salua.

_ Ne penses pas à ça ! _

Twilight se pencha contre son bras.

_ Pour l'amour de Celestia, ne penses pas à ça ! _

Twilight apporta son visage tout près de celui de Sunset.

"Merde !" cria Sunset.

Plusieurs clients s'arrêtèrent et la regardèrent. Elle les balaya avec un geste de la main. "Retournez à ce vous faisiez."

Elle croisa les bras sur le comptoir, et fulmina silencieusement. De toutes les personnes dans ce monde, pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi Twilight Sparkle ? Pourquoi le sosie humain de son ennemi juré ?

_ Twilight Sparkle a le béguin pour moi. _ Sunset pressa son visage dans ses bras.  _Celestia, pourquoi ? Oh, c'est vrai, parce que l'univers aime me voir troubler !_

De tous les problèmes que Sunset aurait pu prédire, une personne ayant légitimement le béguin pour elle était près du fond. Et  _Twilight_ de tout le monde ?

_ D'accord, non, j'aurais dû le voir arriver. _

Le recul ne faisait rien pour rendre ça plus facile, cependant. Autant qu'elle pouvait essayer, Sunset ne voyait pas pourquoi Twilight l'aimait. Elle était mesquine. Elle était désagréable. Elle était méchante. Elle était un  _gâchis !_ Comment Twilight ne pouvait pas comprendre ça ? Plus important encore, qu'est-ce qui lui avait donné l'idée que Sunset pourrait l'aimer en retour ? Oui Sunset aimait bien Twilight ; peut-être même un peu plus que les autres parce que leur amitié n'avait pas été fondée sur une faveur à la personne la plus insupportable de l'existence.

Mais Sunset conservait toujours Twilight dans la même place de son cœur que ses autres amies. Parce que c'était tout ce qu'elles étaient : des amies. Certainement rien de plus. Elles ne pourraient jamais être plus, parce que Sunset ne pourra jamais aimer Twilight comme ça de toute façon. La seule chose qui pourrait en résulter était un chagrin d'amour pour Twilight et de la misère pour Sunset.

D'ailleurs, elle n'avait rien trouver d'attrayant à propos de Twilight. Certes, sa longue chevelure était jolie, complétée par cette bande magenta. Et c'était vrai, elle sentait toujours la lavande, ce que Sunset trouvait apaisant. Ses yeux étaient larges, pétillants de violets pleins de curiosité et de compassion. Elle était intelligente, ce qu'appréciait grandement Sunset, et pourtant elle pourrait être si stupide, ce que Sunset trouvait à la fois irritant et plaisant à exploiter. Twilight dégagerait alors sa fameuse rougeur – la façon dont ses joues tournaient aux roses comme si elle était rester à l'extérieur dans le froid pendant trop longtemps, à toujours mit Sunset dans une bonne humeur. Et Sunset avait également remarqué la légère secousse que Twilight donnait à ses hanches quand elle marchait dans les couloirs, mettant en valeur les courbes subtiles de son corps–

Sunset se gifla. "Ressaisis-toi, ma fille. Toi et Twilight ? Non !"

Les papillons dansèrent à nouveau dans son estomac.

"J'ai dit non !"

Un  _boom_ vint d'en haut, suivit par un crie de Trixie : "Trixie était censée faire ça !"

Le bruit rappela généreusement à Sunset son autre problème, et elle enfuit son visage à nouveau. Elle pouvait sentir le monde essayait de l'écraser des deux côtés. Sur l'un était la colère de Trixie et du reste du corps étudiant. Sur l'autre était Twilight Sparkle. C'était une course pour voir qui rendrait Sunset folle en premier.

Une voix légère et sereine dériva dans l'oreille de Sunset. "Vous semblez troublée."

Sunset agita une main. "Ce n'est rien. Juste l'univers qui rit à mes dépens."

"Ah. Je pense que ça nous est tous arriver avant. Pour moi, j'ai trouvé qu'écrire mes problèmes aidait, mais je sais que parler marche tout aussi bien."

"J'ai déjà essayé. Ça a marché pendant une seconde, mais alors... ugh ! Et la personne à qui je parlais fait aussi partie de ma souffrance !"

"Hmm. Eh bien, je sais que je ne devrait certainement pas m'immiscer, mais on m'a dit que je suis douée pour écouter."

Sunset leva la tête de ses bras. En face d'elle était une femme aux cheveux bleu ciel en cascade jusqu'à sa taille, et de superbes yeux verts. Elle avait un crayon derrière son oreille gauche, et elle portait des boucles d'oreilles en forme d'étoile argenté qui allait bien avec son chemisier argentée. Elle dégageait une atmosphère très maternelle, à la fois chaleureuse et accueillante, mais Sunset pouvait sentir un certain degré de discipline enfoui profondément.

Ça lui rappelait presque Celestia. Quoique l'aura de la femme ne dégageait pas autant d'autorité.

Sunset traça un doit sur le comptoir et demanda : "Avez-vous déjà fait quelque chose de vraiment mal ? Comme, vraiment, vraiment mal ? Mais à l'époque, vous ne pensiez pas que c'était si mal, mais quand vous regardez en arrière, vous réalisez que vous avez vraiment, vraiment foiré ?"

La femme secoua la tête. "Non, jamais."

"Je sais ce que j'ai fait était mal, et je suis désolée pour ça. Bien sûr, j'imagine que je n'ai pas montré à beaucoup de monde à quel point je suis désolée, mais... j'ai l'impression qu'ils me donnent juste des coups de pied alors que je suis au sol maintenant. J'imagine que c'est ironique, j'aurais fait la même chose quand j'étais... pas aussi gentille que je le suis aujourd'hui."

"Ben, j'ai constaté que c'est nos actions, et non notre manque d'actions, qui montrent aux gens qui nous sommes."

"Mais si ça ne fonctionne pas ?" Sunset jeta une main en l'air. "Si je tente de montrer à quel point je suis gentille, mais qu'ils me détestent toujours ? Que faire si je ne peux pas cesser de les haïr ?"

La femme leva un sourcil. "'Les détestez-vous ?"

Sunset s'affala. "Je ne sais pas. Pas vraiment. Je suis vraiment en colère. Envers eux parce qu'ils s'en prennent à moi, et envers moi-même pour les avoir fait s'en prendre à moi."

Une main chaleureuse se posa sur Sunset, et la femme lui sourit. "Eh bien, vous ne le saurez pas tant que vous n'avez pas essayé. Si vous être vraiment sincère en voulant corriger vos erreurs, vous ferez le nécessaire. Alors, ceux qui comptent vous pardonneront. Les autres ne méritent pas que vous y consacrait du temps."

Sunset sourit. "Merci."

"C'est normale. Maintenant, quelle est l'autre problème que vous avez ?"

Sunset grimaça. "Ma meilleure amie est amoureuse de moi, et je ne sais pas quoi faire."

Une voix vint de derrière Sunset. "Quelqu'un à dit amour ?"

Elle sursauta, son cœur s'arrêta momentanément, puis elle se tourna pour trouver Artémis. _"Artémis, ne faites pas ça ! Je déteste quand les gens se faufile derrière moi !"_

Artémis jeta sa tête en arrière et rit, tandis que la femme mit ses mains sur ses hanches et fronça les sourcils. "Sérieusement, Artémis, tu as failli la faire mourir de peur."

"Je sais !" rit-il. "Sais-tu à quel point c'est difficile de la faire réagir ? Je sais comment il faut faire, maintenant."

"Artémis," avertit-elle

"Oh, je plaisante, ma tourterelle. Je ne le ferais pas... exprès."

Sunset regarda entre lui et celle qu'il avait appelé 'tourterelle'. Elle eut un déclic et frappa son visage avec sa paume. "Vous êtes Selena."

Selena cligna des yeux de surprise. "Ne me suis-je pas présenter ? Comme c'est mal polie de ma part." Elle tendit sa main. "Oui, je suis Selena Lulamoon. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Sunset."

Sunset lui serra la main, regardant toujours entre elle et Artémis. "Si je comprend bien : vous êtes mariée avec_ lui ?"_

"C'est exact." acquiesça Selena.

"Vous vous êtes mariée_ avec_ lui_ ?"_

"Oui."

"De votre plein gré ?"

Selena rit. "Oui, Sunset."

"Vous êtes sûre ? Clignez deux fois si vous êtes retenus contre votre volonté."

Artémis tapota sa baguette contre la tête de Sunset. "La seule magie que j'ai utilisé était mes propres charmes naturels." Il leva son nez. "Croyez-le ou non, j'ai laissé beaucoup de cœur brisés dans mes jeunes années. Oui, il y avait beaucoup de fille qui se languissait d'Artémis Lulamoon."

Sunset vit Selena lever joyeusement les yeux au ciel.

"Mais bien sûr, j'avais seulement un véritable amour. Eh bien, deux si vous voulez compter ma passion pour la magie. Mais cela ne les empêchaient pas d'essayer ! Je me souviens d'une fois au collège, une fan désespérée avait tenté de se faufiler dans mon dortoir en passant par la fenêtre."

"Oh, je me souviens d'elle," dit tendrement Selena. "Je crois lui avoir dit que si elle essayait à nouveau, je la ferait courir avec mon sabre d'escrime."

_ Bon sang,  _ pensa Sunset.  _Et dire que j'espérai qu'elle pourrait être la normale de la famille._

"Alors, où est Trixie ?" demanda Selena.

"Err, elle nettoie la scène," répondit Artémis, brossant la suie sur son épaule. "Je ne comprends pas. À la pratique, elle est douée. Une peu tremblante, mais douée. Sur scène, cependant, quelque chose explose toujours."

Trixie descendit l'escalier, en essuyant une tache noir sur sa joue. Elle jeta un regard noir à Sunset, comme si ça avait été sa faute. Elle se tourna vers sa mère et sourit. "Salut, Maman. Ta table est prête à l'étage."

Selena s'avança et l'embrassa sur le front. "Merci ma puce. Comment vas-tu ?"

Le visage de Trixie s'aigrit quand elle se retourna vers Sunset. "Je pourrais aller mieux."

"Ton père ne vous a pas dit de bien vous entendre ?"

"Je refuse d'être gentille avec elle !" Trixie piétina le sol. "Elle sabote tout. Comme mon numéro de magie à l'étage !"

"Je n'ai jamais rien fait à ton numéro de magie !" hurla Sunset.

_ "Trixie sait que tu as fait quelque chose–" _

"Trixie, ça suffit !" ordonna Selena d'un voix dur et ferme, Sunset pouvait sentir toute la force de sa discipline maternelle.

Trixie se redressa et baissa la tête. "Oui, Maman."

Selena fit un geste vers Sunset. "Bien, je ne pense pas que Sunset est fait quoi que ce soit à ta magie, parce qu'elle était ici pendant tout ce temps."

"Elle a la magie noir ! Elle a fait sauter l'entrée principale de l'école !"

"Vraiment ?" demanda Artémis, l'air excité.

Sunset couvrit ses yeux. "Oui... vraiment. Et j'ai dit que j'étais désolée."

Trixie tourna le dos à Sunset. "Une excuse ne t'empêche pas d'être maléfique." Elle vit le regard que sa mère lui donna et se tut.

L'expression de Selena s'adoucit. "Tu as raison. Des excuses ne résout pas toujours tout." Elle regarda Sunset. "mais je crois qu'elle envisage de faire plus que de simples excuses, n'est-ce pas Sunset ?"

Sunset hocha la tête. "Oui."

"C'est ce que Trixie craint." Trixie remonta les marches sans un mot.

Selena laissa échapper un soupir, puis regarda Artémis. "Elle a cette entêtement de toi."

Artémis brossa une main dans ses cheveux. "Oui, avec mes bons regards diaboliques."

Avec un autre soupir, Selena suivit Trixie à l'étage. Sunset s'affaissa à nouveau sur le comptoir, mentalement épuisé.

"Alors, magie noir, hein ?" Artémis se pencha à côté d'elle. "Très intéressant pour quelqu'un qui prétend ne pas croire à la magie."

"Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Je ne peux pas croire que _vous_ avez la magie. Il y a tellement peu de magie dans ce monde, je ne croie pas que les humains sont capable d'en faire quoi que ce soit."

"Vous parlez comme si vous en étiez pas une."

"Ce ne sont pas vos affaires !" dit sèchement Sunset.

Artémis sourit. "Très bien alors, nous pouvons parler de votre petite vie amoureuse"

Sunset l'étrangla mentalement. "Ce ne sont pas non plus vos affaires !" Elle fit une pause. "Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire !"

Artémis fit apparaître une pièce de monnaie de nul part et la jeta en l'air. "Nous devons faire passer le temps d'une façon ou d'une autre. Magie noir, ou contes passionnés d'amour." La pièce atterrit directement sur le comptoir.

Sunset frappa au loin la pièce de suite. "Aucun. Tout ce que vous avez à savoir est que j'ai foiré avec quelque chose que j'aurais pas dû et... ça m'est revenu à la figure."

"Je sens une trame de fond intéressante !"

"J'en est déjà parlé. Je ne le referait pas de sitôt." Sunset frotta ses tempes. "Sérieusement, Artémis, j'ai fait suffisamment d'introspection et de réflexion cette semaine. En fait, je croie que j'en est fait mon quota pour toute ma vie. Si je fait les choses à ma façon, je n'en reparlerais jamais."

Artémis s'approcha et donna une étreinte serrée à Sunset. "Ah, Sunny. Réfléchir sur nos action passées est savoir comment nous nous développons comme des personnes. C'est toute une partie de la vie."

"La vie craint."

Artémis la libéra et mit ses mains sur ses épaules. "Je l'avoue, la vie n'est pas toujours aussi amusante que je voudrais qu'elle soit. Mais voilà pourquoi nous avons des amis et une famille sur lesquels se soutenir dans les moments difficiles. Je sais que vous êtes une fille forte, Sunset, et que vous pouvez prendre tout les défis que la vie vous jettera. Mais sachez aussi que les Lulamoon seront toujours là pour vous."

Sunset ne put s'empêcher de sourire. "Merci, Artémis. Je vais garder cela en tête."

"Bon ! Maintenant, alors que Selena signe ses livres, pourquoi ne vous raconterai-je pas l'histoire sur la façon dont nous avons défendu toute la Grèce face à un groupe de chanteuses maléfiques ?"

Sunset écouta Artémis se lancé dans son interminable histoire. Aucun d'eux remarquèrent Trixie les regardait de l'étage, avec un air renfrogné sur son visage.

******

Sunset se réveilla le lundi matin aux sons agréables des gazouilles des oiseaux à travers la fenêtre. Elle se leva et s'étira, se demandant ce qu'elle allait mangée pour le petit-déjeuner.

Elle avait couiné quand elle avait reçu son chèque de paye, et ce dimanche, elle était allée faire des achats à l'épicerie. Elle avait de nouveau un frigo plein de nourriture, et, grâce au décapant qu'elle avait également acheté, sa moto était presque redevenue normale.

Sunset eut un petit-déjeuner gourmand avec des œufs et des fruits avant de se préparer pour l'école. Quand elle retourna à sa chambre, ses yeux alla vers son bureau, où elle repéra immédiatement quelque chose qui manquait.

Son rythme cardiaque tripla quand elle se rapprocha. Elle ferma ses yeux, compta jusqu'à trois, puis les rouvrit.

Son projet pour l'expo-science était toujours absent.

"Où est-il... ? Où est-il, où est-il, _où est-il ?"_ Elle balança les couvertures hors de son matelas, fouilla sa commode, et même couru vers le rez-de-chaussez de l'usine et chercha dans tous les coins et recoins.

"Il était là !" cria Sunset, rouvrant brusquement la porte de sa chambre. "Il était juste ici ! Qui ? Quand ? Pourquoi ?" Elle repéra la princesse Twilight et la saisit par le cou. _"Où est-il ?"_

"Permets-moi de te rappeler que je ne suis qu'une partie de ton subconscient. Si tu ne le sais pas, je ne le sais pas."

Sunset la jeta contre le mur. Elle prit son téléphone de son bureau et respira profondément. "Ok, attends. Ne panique pas maintenant. Peut-être que je ne l'ai jamais eu," dit-elle, avec un tic à l'œil. "Peut-être que Twilight l'a toujours." Elle tapa le numéro de Twilight, et rebondit d'un pied à l'autre quand il sonna.

"Allô ?"

"Twilight ! Merci Celestia !"

"C'est toujours bizarre pour moi. Enfin, quoi de neuf ?"

"Dis-moi que tu as l'IEM !"

"Euh, je te l'ai donné, tu te souviens ?"

"Oui," répondit Sunset dans un gémissement. "J'espérais juste que j'avais tort."

"Sunset, quel est le problème ?"

_"Quelqu'un a volé notre projet pour l'expo-science !"_


	29. Étape 29 : Vendetta

_ Étape 29 : Vendetta _

L'ancienne Sunset était de nouveau réveillée. Et elle était _furieuse_.

Elle pénétra dans le campus de l'école, les poings fermés, les dents serrées et un feu ardent dans ses yeux. Elle fit en sorte que son aura ne dégageait rien d'autre que de la pure malveillance. Son apparence menaçante était légèrement gâchée par l'absence de sa veste en cuir, mais elle compensa en grognant sur quiconque à portée.

Sunset ouvrit violemment la double porte, frappant un étudiant dans le visage. Dans des circonstances normales, elle aurait trouvé ça hilarant, mais elle était en chasse. Ses yeux parcouraient le hall, inspectant les troupeaux d'étudiants errer. Ils la regardèrent avec mépris jusqu'à ce que ses yeux malveillants les maîtrisa, et les firent reculer.

_ Qui l'a fait ? Lequel de ces sales petits, abruties, minables, voleur de projet– _

"Sunset ! Sunset, attends !"

La voix qui envoya normalement une vague de tranquillité ne la fit que grogner de frustration. Sunset se retourna et regarda Twilight. "Je sais ce que tu vas dire."

"Et je sais ce que tu vas faire, si tu te calmais–"

"Ne me dis pas de me calmer ! Je déteste ça !" coupa Sunset. "Je vais trouvée celui qui a fait ça et ensuite, je vais lui–"

"Stop !" Twilight leva la main. "La violence ne résoudra rien ici !"

"Twilight–"

"Ne résoudra rien !"

Sunset se pinça l'arrête de son nez. "Twilight, On m'a craché des boulettes de papier, ma moto est défigurée, et maintenant, notre projet a disparu. Si je ne frappe pas quelqu'un, je vais exploser !"

Twilight saisit sa main. "D'accord, s'il te plaît, juste–"

_ "N'utilise pas cette expression, je déteste ça ! Et ne me dis pas de me calmer !" _

"Arrête de crier, j'essaye de t'aider !"

Flash glissa entre-elles et les tint à distance à bout de bras. "Hé, les filles, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?"

Sunset attrapa Flash par le col de sa chemise. "Une série d'événements malheureux m'est arrivée, culminant avec le vol de notre projet de l'expo-science. Donc je suis juste un _peu_ énervée en ce moment."

"Compris."

"Sunset..." avertit Twilight.

"Pas maintenant !" Elle regarda Flash dans les yeux et fit son plus beau sourire. "Donc, Flash... Je _t'ai_ présenté mes excuses, pas vraie ?"

"Euh, ouais, vendredi dernier."

"Bien, bien. Donc, nous sommes amis, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Sunset–"

"Réponds à la question !"

Flash tressaillit. "Oui, on est amis, plus ou moins."

"Bien. Donc, étant amis, ça signifie que tu n'irais pas faire quelque chose comme t'infiltrer quelque part, où tu ne devrais pas et voler quelque chose qui ne t'appartiens pas, pas vrai ?"

"Sunset, je n'ai pas pris votre projet– je ne le ferai pas même si nous n'étions pas amis. Maintenant, tu pourrais me lâcher, s'il te plaît ?"

Les mains de Sunset le lâcha de leur propre gré, et elle recula. "Ok, ok. Désolée. Je m'en assurait juste. Je sais que tu ne ferais pas ça, mais juste pour être sûr..." Elle pointa un doigt vers lui. "À combien de personne as-tu parlé de mes conditions de vie ?"

Flash saisit sa main avec une pression ferme. "Sunset. Calme."

"Je. Déteste. Ça–"

"Calme," dit-il sévèrement.

Sunset retira sa main et croisa les bras, en maugréant dans sa barbe. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et expira lourdement par le nez. "Bien."

Twilight se pencha vers Flash. "Comment as-tu fais ça ?"

Flash sourit. "Suffit de savoir la gérer."

Résistant à l'envie d'étrangler la paire, Sunset claqua des doigts et parla : "Concentrons-nous ! Nous avons moins de quarante-huit heures pour retrouver notre projet, et attraper celui qui a été assez stupide pour pénétrer dans ma maison et le voler." Les yeux de Sunset sortirent de leurs orbites ; des blocs de glace tombèrent dans son estomac. "Ma Celestia... quelqu'un sait où je vis..."

Twilight et Flash grincèrent des dents. "C'est mauvais," dit Flash.

"Tu croies ?" Sunset saisit les côtés de sa tête. "Oh non, juste au moment où je pensais que ça ne pouvait pas être pire. S'il le dit aux services sociaux... ou à la police!" Sa respiration s'accéléra et elle commença à marcher. "Ok, ok, ne pas paniquer. Personne ne te recherche encore, il est encore temps." Elle saisit Twilight et Flash par leurs épaules. "Écoutez, j'ai besoin de vous deux pour..." Elle se racla la gorge. "J'ai besoin de votre, ahem," elle finit d'une voix basse : "aide."

"Je n'ai pas tout à fait entendu," murmura Flash d'un voix aussi basse.

Sunset était sur le point de crier qu'il avait très bien entendu ce qu'elle avait demandé, mais elle savait que ça ne l'aiderait pas. "Aide," dit-elle fermement. "J'ai besoin de votre aide."

Twilight tapota sa main. "Bien sûr que nous allons t'aider, c'est ce que j'essayais de faire."

"Me dire de me calmer n'aide pas !" Sunset secoua la tête. "Peu importe. Flash va trouver Snips et Snails et voit s'ils savent quelque chose. Demande leur _uniquement _sur le projet. Ils ne savent pas que je vis où-tu-sais, ils croient que c'est juste un lieu de rencontre."

Flash hocha la tête et partit.

"Viens avec moi, Sparky." Sunset partit dans la direction opposée, en tirant Twilight par le bras. Elle tourna à l'angle et aperçut les deux qu'elle cherchait.

Twilight regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Sunset. "Ok, je voix où tu veux en venir. Que dirais-tu que je leur parle d'abord ? Tu sais, bon flic, mauvais flic ?"

"Bien." Sunset laissa Twilight marcher en face d'elle. Quand elle passa, Sunset attrapa un soupçon de l'arôme de lavande de Twilight. Respirer ça réduisit l'énervement de Sunset un peu.

Juste un peu.

Dexter et Quick Wit levèrent les yeux de leurs casiers et échangèrent un regard suffisant avec l'autre. "Eh bien regardez qui va là," dit Dexter, en essayant de se pencher contre son casier ouvert. Il tomba dedans, mais se releva rapidement et fit semblant de lisser sa chemise.

"Vous venez admettre la défaite avant qu'on vous écrase mercredi ?" demanda Quick Wit.

"Non," répondit calmement Twilight. "Nous sommes venues vous poser quelques questions."

Dexter leva le nez. "Nous n'allons pas vous dire ce qu'est notre projet."

"Nous ne demandions pas," cassa Sunset en restant en retrait.

Twilight se racla la gorge. "Vous voyez, notre projet était dans un endroit très... _secret_, mais il semble avoir disparu." Elle sourit poliment. "Vous ne savez rien de ce qu'il a pu arriver, par hasard ?"

"Attendez une minute." Quick Wit ricana. "Vous avez _perdu _votre projet pour l'expo-science ?"

Sunset grogna. "Il a été volé."

Dexter ferma son casier avant de se pencher contre lui. "Tu sais ce que je pense, Quick ? Je pense qu'elles ont tout simplement peur de perdre contre nous, et elles ont inventé cette histoire pour qu'elles n'aient pas de concurrence."

Quick Wit croisa les bras. "Si tel est le cas, nous prendrons les baisers maintenant."

"Okay, c'est assez." Sunset poussa Twilight, attrapa Dexter par le devant de sa chemin et le plaqua contre le casier. "Écoute-moi, tête d'œuf, je vais te poser une question simple. Bonne réponse, et je laisse ton visage intact. Mauvaise réponse, et je jure sur n'importe quelle force impie qui t'as engendré, que je vais t'écraser comme un insecte et t'étaler sur le sol. Je me fiche si je dois passer le reste de l'année à te nettoyer, je serai heureuse de le faire– et tu ne vas nul part, Quick !" cria Sunset, capturant Quick qui essayait de s'éclipser. "Tu t'en tireras pas comme ça. Je vais t'utiliser pour peindre les murs."

Elle relâcha Dexter, mais planta ses mains de chaque côté de lui, l'encerclant. "Maintenant, tu es un garçon intelligent, donc je m'attends à la bonne réponse. Où. Est. Notre. Projet ?"

Dexter tremblait ; la sueur coulait sur son front et trempait sa chemise. Sunset essaya de savourer la terreur dans ses yeux, mais le regard désapprobateur de Twilight rendit ça beaucoup plus difficile.

"J-j-on s-sait pas !" gémit-il. "On n'y a jamais touché– nous ne savons même pas ce que c'est, on le jure !"

Les yeux de Sunset percèrent dans son âme, cherchant le moindre signe de mensonge. Il tressaillit sous son regard brutal, mais, à l'agacement de Sunset, il disait la vérité.

Elle recula et laissa tomber ses mains. "Bien. Vous êtes innocent. Maintenant, sortez de ma vue."

Dexter et Quick Wit s'enfuirent rapidement, marchant sur l'autre pour partir aussi vite que possible. Aucun d'eux n'osèrent regarder en arrière.

Le silence de Twilight engendra une démangeaison dans l'arrière du cou de Sunset. Un vide de regret remplaça la brève euphorie qu'elle avait de les intimider. Pas sur ses actions en soi, plus sur le fait que Twilight avait été là pour y assister."

Finalement, Twilight parla : "Sunset, c'était–"

"Je sais, je sais. Méchant, grossier, violent, irresponsable..."

"Effrayant," ajouta-t-elle.

"Oui, effrayant. Je suis désolée que t'es eu à me voir agir comme ça, Twilight. Mais le monde n'est pas toujours ensoleillé. Parfois, tu dois être exigeante pour avoir ce que tu veux."

"Peut-être, mais tu es allée trop loin." La déception de Twilight était si forte, Sunset se sentait rétrécir face à ça. "Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être méchante comme ça, même si c'est des abrutis misogynes."

Sunset leva un doigt, et Twilight agita ses mains. "Je sais ce que je viens de dire ! Le fait est, tu es meilleure que ça ; je sais que tu l'es. Tu passes une mauvaise journée, je peux sympathiser, mais ne laisse pas ça affecter la façon dont tu traites les autres. Tu dois prendre la grande route et être la meilleure personne, dans les bons et les mauvais moment."

"Attends une minute, tu veux dire que doit être gentille _ tout _ le temps ?"

Twilight laissa tomber sa tête dans sa main et la berça.

Sunset haussa les épaules. "Quoi ? C'est une question légitime. Tout le temps ça fait beaucoup. Je veux dire, tu n'es pas gentille tout le temps, si ?"

"Je cherche à l'être !" cassa Twilight. La cloche sonna, éclipsant son soupir fatigué. "Juste... s'il te plaît, réfléchit un peu à ce que j'ai dit." Elle ajusta la sangle de son sac à dos. "Je vais en classe. Essaye de te calmer avant le déjeuner. Et s'il te plaît,  _s'il te plaît_ , si nous interrogeons quelqu'un d'autre, peux-tu  _ne pas_ les menacer ?"

Deux secousses parcourut l'échine de Sunset. "Bien."  _Je te déteste._

Twilight prit la main de Sunset et lui donna un pression rassurante. "On s'en sortira, je le promets." Elle se tourna et s'en alla en emportant une partie des papillons de Sunset avec elle.

Sunset resta debout, sentant toujours la pression de Twilight. Elle leva sa main et l'examina comme un objet étranger, avant de la claquer dans le casier.

Même à travers la douleur, le toucher de Twilight traînait encore.

******

Suivant la demande de Twilight, Sunset s'assit en classe et pensa à leur conversation. Sunset admit qu'elle ne devrait pas être si agressive envers Twilight et Flash.

_ 'Tu dois prendre la grande route et être la meilleure personne...' _

Il y avait une différence entre essayer d'être  _une_ meilleure personne et  _la_ meilleure personne, et Sunset avait échoué aux deux. Mais elle avait été en colère, qu'est-ce qu'elle était censée faire d'autre ? Quelqu'un avait eu le culot de voler directement sous son nez ; elle n'allait pas laisser passer ça !

_ Il y a des façons plus productives pour faire évacuer la colère, tu sais. _ Sunset fit une moue. Sa conscience commençait à trop ressembler à Twilight. Pourtant, elle avait raison. Menacer les intellos n'était pas juste.

_ Mais c'était si bon ! _ Mais ça ne devait pas être bon. Elle n'était pas censé prendre du plaisir à blesser les autres.

_ Mais c'était _ si _ bon !_

Elle soupira et posa sa tête sur son bureau. Encore une fois, elle se souvint qu'à quel point c'était dure d'être gentille. Pourtant, l'alternative était d'être seul et misérable.

_ Continue à être agressive envers tout le monde, et tu finiras comme ça. _ Au moins, celle-là lui ressemblait.

La cloche du déjeuner sonna, et Sunset ramassa rapidement ses affaires et se dirigea vers la cafétéria. Elle donna un dure regard à tout le monde qu'elle doublait, espérant qu'elle pourrait briser leurs pensées et trouver le coupable.

Applejack la rattrapa. Sunset était tellement absorbée dans son examen qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à ce qu'Applejack parle. "Hey, Sunset."

Sunset sursauta et fit un geste brusque de la main. Heureusement, Applejack le rattrapa. "Ouah, doucement, sucre d'orge."

"Désolée, tu m'as surprise. Et j'ai eu assez de surprises pour la semaine."

Applejack pencha son chapeau. "Ouais, j'ai entendu parler de ce qui est arrivé au projet-machin de toi et Twi. Sale, voleur pourri. Une idée de qui l'a prit ?"

"N'importe qui de l'école," déclara Sunset, glissant une main sur son visage.

Elles entrèrent dans la cantine ; Sunset renonça à prendre quelque chose à manger et s'assit à leur table. Elle vit les regards de sympathie que ses amies lui faisaient et fronça le nez. "Quoi ?"

"Rien, ma chère," répondit Rarity. "Nous voulons juste nous assurer que tu vas bien à la lumière de tout ça."

"Oh ouais, j'ai la pêche. Sucre et arc-en-ciel pour moi ; la vie est génial !"

Pinkie essuya son front avec sa main. "Dieu merci. On pensait que tu serais  _très_ en colère."

Un douleur aiguë commença à naître derrière les yeux de Sunset. "Tu sais, je viens de me rappeler de quelque chose, Pinkie."

"De quoi ?"

_ "Tu es une idiote !" _

Twilight donna un coup à son épaule. "C'était déplacée !"

Sunset enfouit son visage dans ses mains. "Je suis désolée, je suis désolée, je suis désolée. Je ne le pensais pas, Pinkie, mais pour l'amour de Celestia, apprends le sarcasme !"

Pinkie salua. "Compris. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, Sunny, on m'a dit des choses pire que ça. La plupart venait de toi en faite."

Sunset repoussa la remontée de souvenir. "Ouais, enfin bref..."

À son grand soulagement, Flash vint entrer dans la conversation. "J'ai parlé à Snips et Snails, mais ils ne savent rien. En fait, ils ne savaient même pas qu'il allait avoir une expo-science."

"Hey, c'était une nouvelle pour moi aussi," déclara Rainbow.

Gardant son visage enfoui, Sunset fit un faible gémissement. "Et maintenant ? Vous six êtes les seuls qui sont censées savoir où je vis et tout le monde a une certaine vendetta contre moi. Les possibilités sont infinies !" Elle regarda tout le monde à travers ses doigts écartés.

_ Non, non. Ne fais pas ça. _

Malheureusement, Rarity la lit comme un livre. "Tu penses à ce que je pense que tu penses, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui."  _ Ok, je veux rentrer à la maison, maintenant. _

Rarity croisa les bras. "Sunset, je me sens insultée que tu puisse pensée que l'une de nous irait parler de ta vie privée."

"C'est pourquoi je ne dis rien."

"Même, tu devrais savoir que nous ne ferions pas quelque chose comme ça."

Rainbow posa son sandwich. "Pas sûre, Rarity. Tu peux être une vraie pipelette parfois."

Tout le monde éloignèrent leurs sièges de quelques centimètres de Rarity, qui avait une main sur la poitrine et la bouche grande ouverte. "_Pardon_ ?"

"Quoi ? On sait tous que tu aimes les potins."

"Potins, inoffensive, de bon goût ; pas de la calomnie ou de l'invasion des affaires privées de quelqu'un !"

"Je pense que parler de la raison pour laquelle untel à rompu avec untel avec qu'elle visage y avait est une affaire privée."

Leur dispute dégénéra rapidement, laissant Sunset se glisser aussi bas qu'elle le pouvait dans son siège. Ses yeux balayaient la salle, essayant toujours de trouver quelqu'un qui avait l'air coupable.

_À quoi bon ? Nous sommes condamnés_

Ses yeux passèrent par Trixie, et pendant une seconde, elles verrouillèrent leurs regards. Pendant cette seconde, Sunset vit Trixie lui donner le plus petit des sourires – malveillants, cupides et victorieux.

Le sang de Sunset bouillit, et elle se leva si rapidement que sa chaise vola en arrière. "Excusez-moi, je dois aller commettre un meurtre au premier degré." Elle partit furieusement de la table maintenant silencieuse.

Twilight se précipita après elle. "La grande route, la grande route !"

Après cinq longues enjambées, Sunset surplombait Trixie. Le sourire que Trixie portait, devint plus sinistre. "Bonjour, Sunset."

"Où est-il ?" cracha Sunset

"Trixie n'a aucune idée de quoi tu parles."

Sunset serra son poing. "Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi, Trixie. Je veux savoir où, et je veux savoir comment."

Trixie écarta ses mains, de petites étincelles sauta entre ses doigts. "Ne doute plus jamais de la magie de Trixie."

Les épaules de Sunset se serrèrent alors qu'elle résista à l'envie de donner un coup dans le visage de Trixie. Twilight posa une main sur son épaule, et elle réussit à les garder stables. "Très bien, bien. Tu as marqué ton point. Tu es absolument _brillante_. Maintenant, rends-le."

"Hmmm." Trixie tapota ses lèvres avec un doigts. "Non. En fait, Trixie pense qu'elle va l'utiliser pour entrer dans l'expo-science et gagner."

Sunset claqua sa paume contre la table, faisant sursauter Trixie. "Écoute petite sorcière, si tu ne me redonnes pas notre brouilleur, je vais te– " Sa langue se coinça contre son palais, et elle s'étouffa sur ses mots.

Trixie ricana. "Tu vas quoi ?"

"Je... vais... te– " Sunset ne pouvait pas faire sortir les mots ; sa bouche et sa gorge refusèrent de coopérer.

"C'est ce que Trixie pensait. Elle a toutes les cartes en mains maintenant." Elle joignit ses mains. "Tu ne peux pas prouver que Trixie a votre IEM-machin précieux. Et pour ajouter l'insulte à l'injure– " elle baissa la voix. "–Trixie connaît ton sale petit secret."

La couleur quitta le visage de Sunset. De tout ceux qui aurait pu savoir, Trixie pourrait être l'une des pires.

"Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas. Trixie ne le dira à personne. Du moins, pas encore."

Sunset la regarda curieusement. "Pourquoi pas ?"

Trixie se leva et se rapprocha. "Parce que je veux que tu saches ce que ça fait d'avoir quelque chose retenu contre toi. Penses à ce que je pourrais faire avec ce genre d'information. Quelques petits mots, et tu pourrais te retrouver à la rue. Ou mieux encore, très loin d'ici, dans un refuge quelconque."

Twilight se jeta entre les filles avant que Sunset puisse donner un coup de poing à Trixie. Saisissant les deux bras de Sunset, Twilight regarda en arrière et gronda : "C'est juste cruel. Qu'est-ce qui te donnes le droit de faire quelque chose comme ça ?"

"Ce qui _me_ donne le droit ? Qu'est-ce qui _lui_ a donné le droit ? Je lui rends juste la pareille."

"Œil pour œil rend le monde aveugle."

Trixie tira la langue. "S'il te plaît, épargne-moi ta philosophie ; elle l'a bien chercher. Il était temps qu'elle reçoive la monnaie de sa pièce." Elle donna un coup dans ses cheveux. "Et puis, Trixie se tiendra tranquille... tant qu'elle reste heureuse."

L'estomac de Sunset se retourna. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"C'est simple. Il te suffit de suivre toutes les exigences de Trixie et elle ne dira à personne où tu vis."

Sunset était sûre qu'elle pourrait se libérer de l'emprise de Twilight et attaquer Trixie d'un mouvement fluide, mais s'abstint de le faire. Pour le moment. "Si tu penses que je vais suivre tes ordres, tu es plus bête que je le pensais."

Trixie haussa les épaules. "Très bien. Trixie se demande ce que la police va faire avec cette information."

Un bref coup d'œil dans les yeux de Twilight dit à Sunset qu'elle envisageait de la laisser aller. Sunset avait passé son point d'ébullition maintenant, et pensait que tabasser Trixie serait quelque chose de convenable avant que la police l'emmène.

En regardant de nouveau, l'expression de Twilight avait changé et disait : _Je sais qu'elle est une grosse –insérez un gros mot ici– mais prends la grande route._ Sunset n'était pas certaine que c'était une option. C'était soit obéir à ce que Trixie avait à lui faire faire, soit attendre que les autorités découvre qu'elle était sans-abri, qui les mèneront ensuite à découvrir qu'elle n'avait aucune paperasse légale. Il n'y avait pas de grande route, seulement une pente glissante.

L'énergie de Sunset s'échappa d'elle. Elle était piégée. C'était officiellement aussi bas qu'elle pouvait aller. Elle voulait crier, voulait frapper Trixie aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, voulait se recroqueviller en boule et prétendre que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

Et puis frapper Trixie encore.

_ Donc, c'est comme ça que c'est d'avoir quelqu'un qui se venge contre soi. Eh bien, univers, t'es heureux ? J'obtiens ce que j'ai bien mérité. _

Elle leva la tête ; Trixie portait encore son sourire victorieux. "Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas choisir, Shimmer ? Je promets que je serai juste."

Sunset regarda dans les yeux de Trixie et y trouva quelque chose de très familier. Elle avait vu ces yeux avant. Elle avait regardé dans un miroir tous les jours et avait vu ces yeux la regardant. Froid, hautain, arrogant. Les yeux d'un tyran.

Elle tira doucement Twilight hors d'elle et s'approcha de Trixie. "Vas-y, Trixie. Fais-le."

Trixie recula. "Quoi ?"

"Je t'ai dis de le faire. Dis à tout le monde que je suis sans-abri, je m'en fiche. Je ne me laisserai pas intimider par toi. Fais tout ce que tu veux pour rendre ma vie misérable. Mais rappelles-toi : j'étais à ta place avant. Vol et chantage ? Cela te rends pas mieux que ce que j'étais. Alors, regards-toi bien dans le miroir avant de faire ce que tu vas faire. Si tu peux vivre en étant comparée à moi, alors par tout les moyens, dénonce-moi. Je suis sûre qu'Artémis serait fier."

Avec Trixie immobilisée par ses paroles, Sunset prit Twilight par la main et la conduisit à leur table.

"Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?" demanda Rarity.

"Horrible." dit Sunset sans ambages. "Trixie était la voleuse, et menace maintenant de dire aux autorités que je suis techniquement sans-abri."

"_Quoi ?_" cria Rainbow. "Cette petite... J'arrive pas a y croire ! Allez, allons le dire à Celestia !"

Sunset secoua la tête. "Ça ne marchera pas, Dash. Nous n'avons aucune preuve, et Trixie n'est pas assez stupide pour avoir apporté le brouilleur avec elle."

"Oubliez l'brouilleur," dit Applejack. "Qu'est c'qu'on fait à propos de Sunset et ses conditions d'vie ? Si la police vi'nt fouiner, ils vont l'emmener et l'refuge le plus proche est à deux villes d'ici !"

"Elle pourrait rester avec l'une de nous," suggéra Fluttershy. "Ou nous pourrions faire des roulements tout les quelques jours ?"

Rainbow secoua la tête. "Tu ne penses pas que nos parents se méfieront si on l'invite à dormir tous les deux jours ?"

Sunset regarda en arrière vers Trixie. Elle était affalée dans son siège, cueillant sa nourriture avec un air morose et pensif. "Vous savez, les filles... Je ne pense pas qu'on n'est a se soucier de ça pour l'instant." Elle vit leurs visages curieux et sourit pour la première fois ce jour-là. "Disons juste que je lui ai donné de quoi réfléchir."

Rainbow n'avait pas l'air convaincu. "Et si elle balance quand même ?"

L'estomac de Sunset se retourna à nouveau. "Alors, je gérai avec ça. De plus, en fonction du nombre de détail que Trixie à, me cacher ne ferait que retarder l'inévitable."

Il eut un long échange de regards soucieux et de phrases semi-finis jusqu'à ce qu'elles convinrent toutes que c'était un pont qu'elles auraient à traverser plus tard.

Twilight joua avec ses cheveux, le découragement ombrageait son visage. "Bien, cela nous ramène à notre projet pour l'expo-science."

Sunset se pencha sur la table et soupira. Sauf si Trixie changeait d'avis dans les prochains jours, elle et Twilight étaient condamnées. La pensée de perde remplit Sunset de magma. Il n'étaient pas question qu'elles perdent face à ces deux bouffons et qu'elle laisse l'un d'eux embrasser Twilight !

_ Parce que je ne veux pas lui ruiner son premier baiser. C'est tout. Elle mérite qu'il signifie quelque chose. Rien d'autre. _

"Alors, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?" demanda Pinkie, faisant revenir l'attention de Sunset à la table.

"Je ne sais pas," dit misérablement Twilight.

Sunset se leva. "Je vais vous dire ce qu'on va faire. Nous allons faire un nouveau projet."

Twilight s'estomaqua. "L'expo est dans deux jours ! Nous n'avons pas assez de temps pour faire quelque chose qui puisse gagner !"

"C'est ce que dirait un dégonflé, et Sunset Shimmer n'est pas une dégonflée !" Elle pouvait sentir la détermination passer dans ses veines, plus rapidement que son sang. L'univers essayait de la frapper avec des balles courbe. Eh bien, il lui était temps de riposter et de faire un home run !

_ Note à soi-même : travailler sur des métaphores. _

Sunset saisit Twilight par le bras et la leva sur ses pieds. "Allez, Sparky ! Nous ne sommes pas encore perdu !" Elle la tira loin de la table tandis que leurs amies les encourageaient.

"Où allons-nous ?" cria Twilight après avoir quitté la cafétéria.

"À la bibliothèque ! J'espère que t'aimes le café, parce que pour les deux prochains jours, ça va être toi, moi et la caféine !"

"Attends ! Attends ! Sunset, arrêtes-toi une seconde !" Twilight réussit à libéré son bras et glissa pour s'arrêter.

Sunset la regarda. "Allez, ne me dis pas que tu vas vraiment abandonner ?"

"N-non, pas ça," dit Twilight en haletant, ses mains sur ses genoux. "Juste besoin de reprendre mon souffle." Elle respira profondément et se redressa. "Et, je voulais te dire que je suis fier de la façon dont tu as géré Trixie. Tu as prouvé que tu étais la meilleure fille."

Sunset sentit le commencement de son rougissement, et se détourna. "Ouais... J'ai eu de l'aide. Donc merci. Et je suis désolée d'avoir été si sèche avec toi, plus tôt."

"Excuses acceptées." Twilight prit Sunset par la main et avança vers la porte de la bibliothèque. "Et tu as raison, nous avons une expo à gagner !"

La sensation de picotement était de retour, et autant que Sunset voulait s'éloigner, elle sentait que ça valorisait sa nouvelle énergie trouvée pour gagné.

_ Prépares-toi, univers. T'as cherché les mauvaises filles ! _


	30. Étape 30 : Science-Fiction II

_ Étape 30 : Science-Fiction II _

Dans les dernières quarante-sept heures, Sunset avait appris pas mal de choses.

Tout d'abord, elle avait appris que Twilight avait des contacts. Son père était professeur d'astronomie à l'Université de Canterlot, et était ami avec plusieurs autres professeurs du département des sciences. En tant que tel, il pouvait demander quelques faveurs de temps à autre. Faveur qui comprenait l'obtention d'équipement scientifique pour sa fille.

La deuxième chose que Sunset avait appris était que, à part pour Shining Armor, Twilight venait d'une famille très chaleureuse et accueillante. Lundi, après que Sunset et Twilight avaient attrapé une brassée de livres et s'étaient précipitées à la maison de Twilight, Sunset avait finalement réussi à rencontrer Mme Velvet.

******

_ Quand elles entrèrent dans le salon, une femme aux cheveux violets et blancs les salua. Elle était de taille moyenne, et était en plein milieu entre mince et grassouillette. _

_ "Voilà donc la mystérieuse Sunset Shimmer ; c'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, ma chérie !" Mme Velvet l'étreignit chaleureusement. Elle portait encore sa tenu d'infirmière et sentait l'antiseptique. _

_ Le visage de Sunset chauffa. "Ravi de vous rencontrer, aussi." _

_ Velvet recula et fit un examen rapide de Sunset. "Tu as raison, Twilight, elle a vraiment de jolis cheveux." _

_ "M'man !" C'était difficile de dire qui rougissait le plus entre Sunset et Twilight, maintenant. _

_ "Mais tu as l'air un peu maigre, ma chère," elle continua comme si Twilight n'avait rien dit. "Veux-tu manger quelque chose ?" _

_ "Oui, s'il vous plaît," dit Sunset contre sa volonté. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait était de profiter de l'hospitalité de Mme Velvet. Son estomac, cependant, se souciait peu de la politesse, et exigeait d'être nourri. _

_ "Bien, je vais cuisiner quelque chose. Tu es végétarienne, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne devrais pas te laisser maigrir à vue d'œil simplement parce que tu ne manges pas de viande. Franchement, tu as la peau sur les os." _

_ "Mamaaan !" Twilight semblait prête à mourir. _

_ "Oh détend-toi, mon cœur, j'essaye d'aider." Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches. "C'est la première amie qu'elle ramène à la maison depuis que nous avons emménagé ici et elle pense que j'essaye de l'embarrasser. Je n'ai même pas encore sorti les photos de bébé." _

_ "Nous allons à l'étage, mercijet'aimeenrevoir !" Twilight saisit Sunset et se précipita à l'étage avant que sa maman puisse dire un mot de plus. _

_ Deux heures plus tard, après un repas très copieux dans la chambre de Twilight, son père vint en tenant une boîte de fournitures en face de son visage. _

_ "Bien, voilà tout ce que tu m'as demandé. La prochaine fois, donne-moi un peu de temps avant–" Il posa la boîte et vit Sunset. "Mlle Sunset Shimmer, je présume ?" _

_ Sunset se leva et éleva sa main. "Oui, Ravie de vous rencontrer M. Night Light– ouf !" _

_ Night Light la tira dans une étreinte encore plus serré que celle de Velvet. Il lui serra les épaules ensuite et la regarda dans les yeux. Twilight avait obtenu la plupart de son physique de Velvet, mais en rencontrant le regard de Night Light, Sunset savait d'où Twilight avait obtenu son intelligence. _

_ "C'est un vrai plaisir de vous rencontrer aussi, Sunset. Vous... vous avez aidé ma fille quand elle en avait le plus besoin. Je sais que vous ne voulez probablement pas entendre ça après tout ce temps, mais je vous en remercie." Il lui serra la main et lui fit un grand sourire. "Si il y a quoi que ce soit dont vous avez besoin, n'hésiter pas à demander." _

_ Sunset était fatigué de rougir pour la journée, mais son visage s'illumina indépendamment. "Ce n'était pas... bien, j'étais juste... de rien," marmonna Sunset, le regard détourné. _

_ Le sourire de Night Light s'attarda quand il regarda les livres éparpillés et les papiers jonchés dans la salle. "Alors, pourquoi as-tu besoin de tout ça, Twily ?" _

_ "Oh, euh." Twilight échangea un regard avec Sunset. Sunset secoua subtilement sa tête. "Nous... avons décidé que notre dernier projet n'était pas assez bon pour gagner, alors nous en faisons un nouveau." Le sourire de Twilight était un peu trop large aux goûts de Sunset. _

_ "Si près de l'expo ?" _

_ Le sourire de Twilight s'élargit. _

_ "Nous allons boire  _ beaucoup _ de café." dit Sunset._

******

L'horloge de la classe affichait quatorze heure ; quarante-cinq minutes jusqu'à ce que l'école les laisse sortir, puis une heure jusqu'à l'expo-science. Sunset bailla et frotta les poches sous ses yeux. Il était difficile d'écouter ce que Mme Vector enseignait. L'étrange combinaison d'épuisement et de vigueur envoya l'esprit de Sunset dans des directions aléatoires.

Pourtant, elle gérait mieux le manque de sommeil que la pauvre Twilight. Elle était assise au bureau à côté de Sunset, son manuel levé pour cacher son visage endormi. Ses cheveux rebiquait toujours à quelques endroits, et elle avait de plus grandes poches sous les yeux que Sunset.

La troisième chose que Sunset avait appris lundi soir était que Twilight ne gérait pas bien le café. Ou peut-être qu'elle le gérait _trop_ bien.

******

_ Quatre grandes tasses de café, vides encombraient le bureau de Twilight. Un seul d'entre-eux avaient appartenu à Sunset. _

_ Sunset était assise sur la chaise à roulettes, regardant Twilight marcher rapidement à pas mesurés en cercle, ça lui donnait le vertige simplement en la regardant. Sur le lit était Spike, en boule à côté du squelette de leur projet. Regarder cela, rappela à Sunset ce qu'elles avaient encore à faire. _

Au moins le document est presque terminé.

_ Twilight s'arrêta, chuta au sol et commença à griffonner sur l'une des feuilles de papier vierges. Pendant qu'elle dessina, elle parla avec un rythme rapide. "Donc, notre plus gros problème est de savoir comment nous allons transformer l'énergie en électricité sans un approvisionnement en eau courante ? J'ai quelques idées, mais nous allons avoir besoin de cruches d'eau et quelque chose pour les attacher sur– non, attend, c'est stupide ! Tu sais ce qui est aussi stupide ? Les voitures intelligentes sont stupides ! Elles ne sont pas intelligente ; un accident et  _ bam !  _T'es plus là ! C'est comme appeler une allée une promenade et une promenade une allée ! Qui dit ça ? Oh. Mon. Dieu. Jeviensd'avoirunebonneidéenousallonsfaireuneturbinesolaireetobtenirdespanneauxpouralimentertoutel'écolenousallonsgagneràcoupsûrnonattendnousn'avonspasassezdetempsenparlantdutempstupeuxcroirequ'ilestdéjàtroisheuresdumatinheureusementqueShinyn'estpasàlamaisonousinonilnoustueraitpourêtredeboutsitardtuvasrentreràlamaisonsitardSunsets'ilteplaîtresteicietfaisonsunesoiréepyjamatupeuxdormirsurmonlitjevaisdormirsurlesolj'aimelessoiréespyjamaj'aimaisalleraucentrecommercialavecmonamieMoondanceretnousaimionscoifferlescheveuxdel'autrebienqu'ellefaisaitmieuxcarsescheveuxétaittoujoursjoliesàregarderelleatoujoursbuduthéetmoiaussijusqu'àaujourd'huimaintenantquejesaiscommentestleboncaféjeneveuxplusjamaisrevenirenarrièrelegénérateurcommentallonsnousfairepourlefairetournertournertournerpourquoilapiècetourne ?"_

_ Tout ce que Sunset savait c'était qu'il avait un 's'il te plaît' quelque part là-dedans parce qu'elle avait sentit sa colonne vertébrale picoter. Elle regarda Twilight rebondir contre le tapis avec un sourire géant plâtré sur son visage. "Tu es sur le point de tomber en panne avec force." _

_ "Je ne peux pas tomber en panne, je ne conduit pas. Hé ! Puis-je faire un tour sur ta moto plus tard, Sunset ?" _

_ "Euh, bien sûr, mais je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ça ?" _

_ Twilight riait si fort que Sunset aurait juré que l'autre Twilight pouvait l'entendre. "Tu plaisantes ? J'ai adoré ta moto ! C'était si rapide, comme, vroom, vroom !" Twilight se leva et se mit à courir en rond. _

_ Une partie de Sunset trouvait ça hilarant. L'autre partie d'elle espérait que les effets de la caféine s'arrêterait rapidement pour le bien de Twilight. _

_ "Que faisions-nous ?" cria Twilight. "Ilesttroisheuresdumatinnousdevonsrevenirrapidementautravaillenousavonstellementdechosesàfaire !" Elle saisit un morceau de métal et le chalumeau, et courut vers le projet posé sur le lit. _

_ Le lit inflammable. _

_ Le chalumeau cracha un jet de flamme. _

_ Sunset se leva et lui arracha le chalumeau des mains. "Tu sais, peut-être que nous devrions garder le chalumeau pour demain et le faire à l'extérieur ? Ou tout autre endroit où nous ne pourrons pas brûler vif." _

_ Spike fit un faible grognement en accord. _

_ "Bien, qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ? Nous avons encore besoin d'attacher la turbine et de trouver une source d'alimentationetdel'insérerdanslemécanismederotationetd'ajusterlesrayonset–" _

_ Sunset couvrit la bouche de Twilight. "Je m'occupe de ça. Calmes-toi et dort un peu." _

_ "Dormir ? Je n'ai pas besoin de dormir ; je ne suis pas fatiguée !" Elle sauta du lit à la table et commença à taper sur son ordinateur portable. "En fait, je vais finir le document maintenant et tu peux jouer avec la turbine !" _

_ Les touches claquant combla le vide silencieux. Sunset fit quelques ajustements, mais resta la plupart du temps à regarder Twilight. La lumière de l'ordinateur éclairait son pâle et joli visage. Sunset retourna son regard au boulon qu'elle tordait en l'insérant. Elle était plus fatiguée qu'elle le pensait. _

_ Elle releva les yeux vers Twilight. Twilight bailla, faisant un petit bruit de grincement quand elle expira. _

Merde, Sparky, tu le fais exprès, maintenant ! _Sunset baissa les yeux, puis leva brusquement sa tête quand elle entendit un bruit sourd contre le clavier._

_ La visage de Twilight était pressé contre les touches avec sa bouche entrouverte ; la lettre H se répétait sur l'écran. Sunset compta jusqu'à trois, puis se leva et la tapota sur l'épaule. Twilight marmonna quelque chose mais ne bougea pas. _

_ "Et elle est au tapis pour de bon." Sunset déplaça leur projet au sol, puis prit doucement Twilight et la mit dans le lit. Spike se déplaça et se recroquevilla contre son ventre, faisant sourire Twilight. _

_ Sunset sourit à son tour. Elle ne voulait pas l'admettre. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas l'admettre. Mais Twilight avait un air mignon quand elle dormait. _

******

En la regardant maintenant, Sunset était ennuyée qu'elle avait encore cette pensée. Twilight n'était pas censée être mignonne ! Amusante, intelligente, adorable et quelqu'un sur lequel elle pouvait compter, mais pas mignonne, ou jolie ou attirante en aucune façon !

Sunset frappa son crayon contre son bureau. Il restait encore vingt-cinq minutes avant d'y aller. L'école semblait avancer à un rythme d'escargot quand elle était fatiguée. Au cours des deux derniers jours, elle avait à peine eu un total de dix heures de sommeil. Après que Twilight était allée au lit, Sunset avait essayé de partir discrètement jusqu'à chez elle, seulement pour découvrir ce qu'avait été la faveur de Twilight. À la place, elle était restée éveillée jusqu'à cinq heures du matin en modifiant le document de recherche et en arrangeant leur panneau d'affichage.

Deux heure plus tard, une Twilight agréablement surprise l'avait réveillé. Les yeux de Twilight était injectés de sang et ses cheveux était en désordre, mais son sourire réussi quand même à faire remonter tout les sentiments gênant dans l'estomac de Sunset.

Elles s'étaient toute deux, lavées rapidement, aucune d'elles n'avaient eu le temps de prendre une douche complète avant que Night Light les conduisit à l'école. Sunset n'aillant pas de chemise propre, elle avait dû en emprunter un des nombreux chemisiers à bouton de Twilight.

L'école avait traînée, mais Sunset était reconnaissante pour le manque d'agitation après lundi dernier. Trixie avait jusqu'ici gardé sa bouche fermée, ou au moins n'avait rien dit à quiconque de l'école. Sunset ne le dirait pas à voix haute, mais elle était contente que Twilight lui avait demander de rester pour la nuit. Elle n'étais pas prête à retourner à l'usine pour voir si un officier l'attendait pour l'escorter loin d'ici.

Après l'école, elle et Twilight avait couru à sa maison à nouveau, anticipant une autre longue nuit. Sunset avait fait en sorte que Twilight n'obtienne  _ qu'une _ seule tasse de café cette fois.

******

_ "Papa se plaignait du bruit que vous faisiez la nuit dernière, il m'a donc demandé de déplacer certaines choses ici, pour que vous puissiez travailler." Shining enclencha un interrupteur, et les lumières du garage clignèrent. _

_ Sunset regardait une petite montagne de cartons de déménagement non ouverts prenant assez de place pour empêcher tout stationnement de voiture à l'intérieur. _

_ Shining vit son expression. "On trie nos affaires." _

_ "Clairement." _

_ Dans le coin le plus proche de la porte étaient un bureau blanc et un banc de travail. Shining hocha la tête vers lui. "C'est à vous. Ne faites pas trop de bruit." _

_ "Merci, Shiny," dit Twilight. _

_ Shining lui sourit puis fit un froncement de sourcil inquisiteur. "Rappelle-moi pourquoi vous faites un nouveau projet." _

_ "Parce que nous voulons vraiment gagner." Elle n'avait qu'un trop grand sourire. _

_ "Bien. Maintenant, quelle est la vraie raison ?" _

_ "Quelqu'un a volé notre premier projet," grommela Sunset. _

_ Les yeux de Shining s'ouvrirent grands comme des soucoupes. "Quoi ?" _

_ "Détend-toi," dit rapidement Twilight. "Nous contrôlons la situation." _

_ "Twilight, quelqu'un est dehors avec un dispositif illégale qui peut paralyser des dispositifs de sécurité !" _

_ Sunset agita une main. "Je vous en prie, le brouilleur avait à peine assez de jus pour mettre hors circuit les lumières de la maison. En plus, nous savons qui l'a pris. Elle est mesquine, vindicatif et égocentrique, mais elle n'est pas une criminelle." _

_ "Si vous savez qui l'a pris, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir signalé ?" _

_ "Parce que nous n'avons aucune preuve." _

_ Ils eurent un brève concours de regard avant que Shining renonça avec un souffle. "Bien, comme vous voulez." Il croisa les bras. "Alors, qu'est-ce que vous êtres en train de faire ?" _

_ "Un générateur hydroélectrique miniature." Twilight donna une petite secousse à la boîte qu'elle tenait. _

_ Shining se retourna et sortit. "Eh bien, au moins c'est légal." _

_ Twilight soupira et mit la boîte sur la table. "Tu sais, ça va être mon petit espace de laboratoire. Aussitôt que papa aura fini de déballer." _

_ Sunset regarda autour d'elle. "Un laboratoire ?" _

_ "Ouais. Pas grand chose. Je voulais juste un espace pour démonter des choses et voir comment ils fonctionnent, faire des expériences de chimie, suivre les tendances météorologiques, dessiner la carte du ciel avec mes observations d'astronomie–" _

_ "Ouais, pas grand chose ?" sourit Sunset. _

_ Twilight rougit. "Je sais. Intello." _

_ Sunset tira brièvement et gentiment la frange de Twilight. "Oui, mais tu es  _ mon _ intello." Elle toussa et balbutia. "J-je veux dire, t-tu es mon amie... et une intello. Mon intello... amie."_

Du calme, génie.

_ "O-oui. Je suis ton intello amie." Twilight rit de manière peu convaincante. "Nous devrions terminer ça pour avoir une bonne nuit de sommeille cette nuit." _

_ ****** _

Elles avaient fini leur travail autour d'une heure et demie du matin. Sunset avait réussi à dormir sur le canapé au lieu d'une chaise cette fois.

Après une douche froide (surtout par habitude mais aussi parce que Sunset devait faire vite) et le petit déjeuner que Mme Velvet leur avait fait, Twilight et Sunset avaient été conduites à l'école, Sunset portant un autre chemisier de Twilight. M. Night Light leur avait promis d'amener le générateur plus tard.

Maintenant, il n'y avait plus que cinq minutes.

Alors que Mme Vector était face au tableau noir, Sunset tendit la main et poussa Twilight du doigts. Elle émit un léger grognement, mais ne se réveilla pas. Sunset la poussa à nouveau, plus fort, et elle se redressa.

"Quarante-deux !" laissa-t-elle échapper. La classe ricana alors que le front de Sunset rencontra sa paume.

Mme Vector se retourna. "Aimeriez-vous partager quelque chose, Mlle Spakle ?"

"N-non. Je faisait... juste une supposition éclairée."

"Eh bien, vous en être très loin, alors soyez plus attentif !"

Twilight rougit et coula dans son siège. "Oui, madame." Quand Mme Vector se retourna, Twilight lança un regard noir à Sunset.

Sunset lui fit un haussement d'épaule impuissant. "Je voulait être subtile," murmura-t-elle. "Pas ma faute si tu dors comme une souche."

Twilight copia Shining, soufflant et croisant les bras pour le reste du cours. Certes, il ne restait plus que trois minutes, mais Sunset admira sa détermination à paraître en colère.

Lors de la dernière sonnerie, Sunset bourra son livre dans son sac et sauta à ses pieds. "Allez, Grincheuse, c'est l'heure de se battre."

Twilight partit après elle. "Je ne suis pas grincheuse, je suis juste fatiguée."

"Ah oui, c'est vraie, tu vas au lit tôt normalement," dit Sunset en plaisantant. "Qu'est ce que tu avais dit ?  Tôt au lit, tôt debout, blablabla, jolie ?"

"Comment peux-tu ne pas être fatiguée ?" demanda Twilight, en bordure de la colère et de la curiosité désespérée.

"Oh, je le suis. Mais après presque un mois à avoir des cauchemars toutes les nuits, j'ai appris à gérer le manque de sommeil. En outre, une seule d'entre nous doit être la grincheuse. Tu peux remplir ce rôle pour aujourd'hui."

La seule réponse de Twilight était un grognement guttural.

À l'extérieur, M. Night Light attendait dans sa voiture, garée le long du trottoir. Il sortit du véhicule et déchargea un chariot transportant une grande boîte, un panneau d'affichage plié, et un grand réservoir d'eau avec une pompe. "Donc, vous êtes prêtes, les filles ?"

"Oui," dit Sunset d'un air déterminé.

"O-o-ouais," bailla Twilight.

"Bien. Et après, vous pourriez toutes deux avoir un peu de repos. Je ne sais toujours pas à quoi vous pensiez pour refaire votre projet si près de la date limite."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, papa. Sunset et moi savons ce que nous faisons."

"Je sais, ma chérie." Il embrassa le front de Twilight et donna une étreinte à Sunset. "Allez-y et installer ça, je vous retrouverai à l'intérieur plus tard."

Sunset prit le chariot et conduisit celui-ci et Twilight de retours dans les couloirs. À mi-chemin du gymnase, Rainbow les rattrapa, dans sa tenue de football.

"Hé, les gars, je suis venu vous dire bonne chance !"

Twilight fronça les sourcils. "Tu ne viens pas regarder ?"

"Pff, nah." Rainbow se pointa elle-même. "Je dois pratiquée. Et puis, vous ne me verrez jamais dans l'une de ces fêtes de geek. Euh... sans vouloir vous vexer."

Sunset et Twilight se regardèrent puis se retournèrent vers Rainbow. "Comme tu veux," dirent-elles ensemble.

Rainbow partit, et le duo entrèrent dans le gymnase. Plusieurs tables avaient été alignées à trois des murs. Au plafond était des ballons avec des atomes imprimés dessus, accrochés autour d'une bannière d'argent sur lequel était écrit : '30ème Expo-Science Annuelle du Lycée de Canterlot !'

La principale Celestia s'approcha du centre de la pièce. Le sourire qu'elle portait se froissa en un froncement de sourcils inquiet. "Les filles, vous semblez épuisés."

"Nous avons eu une longue semaine," répondit Twilight d'un ton sec.

"Je vois. Eh bien, je suis toujours heureuse de vous voir toutes deux ici. Surtout vous, Sunset. Avec votre intelligence, je suis surprise que vous n'aviez pas participé avant."

"Franchement, je pensais que ces expo-sciences étaient pour les intellos et les geeks."

"Eh bien, je suis contente que vous aillez changé d'avis."

"Je n'ai jamais dit ça."

L'ombre d'un sourire vacilla sur le visage de Celestia. Elle leva son porte-bloc et dit : "Quoi qu'il en soit, bienvenue. Cheerilee, Luna et moi sommes les juges. Vous pouvez vous installer au stand numéro sept." Elle pointa le coin gauche. "Bonne chance."

"Merci" Sunset fit un signe de la main et amena le chariot. Elle regarda autour d'elle, les étudiants qui s'étaient montrés jusqu'à présent.

Dexter et Quick Wit étaient à trois tables avec un tissu sur leur projet. Derpy était à deux tables d'eux, jouant avec une ampoule et un muffin. Au abord du mur du fond, était les Causeuses de Tourments : Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle et Scootaloo avec ce qui semblait être, un dirigeable miniature. La seule autre personne vers le murs du fond était Lyra Heartstrings, la déléguée de l'école. Elle portait un costume noir semi-formel avec une cravate verte menthe pour correspondre à une partie de ses cheveux. Sur son visage, elle portait une paire de lunettes vertes, chacune avec trois verres empilés l'un sur l'autre.

"Il y a l'air d'avoir pas mal de concurrents." remarqua Twilight pendant qu'elle mettait en place leur panneau.

Sunset leva les yeux au ciel. "Je t'en prie. Ils sont tous qu'une bande d'étudiants de seconde zone." Ses yeux errèrent au projet recouvert d'un tissu. Dexter et Quick étaient intelligents, elle leurs accordait ça. Mais elle ne venait pas ici pour perdre !

Elle aida Twilight à tirer le générateur de la boîte et le posa sur la table. Quand elle prit le réservoir d'eau, les portes s'ouvrit, révélant Trixie avec une petite boîte sous le bras. Sunset la regarda parler à Celestia avant d'avancé à une table de l'autre côté de Sunset.

"Garde le fort," ordonna Sunset.

"Tu ne vas rien faire de violent, n'est-ce pas ?"

Sunset leva les yeux au ciel. "Non, je vais juste lui parler." Elle partit de sa table et avança sur le plancher, les yeux constamment sur Trixie. Donc elle fut complètement troubler lorsque Lyra sauta devant elle.

"Heeeey, Sunset ! Juste la fille que je voulais voir !" dit-elle joyeusement, donnant un coup à l'épaule de Sunset.

"Euh, salut Lyra." Sunset tendit le cou pour voir Trixie, mais Lyra bloqua son regard.

"C'est Madame la Déléguée pour toi." Lyra souligna le badge présidentielle sur son blazer.

Sunset leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel. "Oui, désolée. Puis-je t'aider ?"

Lyra remonta ses lunettes sur son front. "En fait, oui, il y a certaines choses dont nous devons parler." Son ton restait optimiste, en dépit du fait qu'elle essayait d'avoir l'air sérieuse. "Tu vois, j'ai entendu du chef du Comité des Événements, alias Pinkie Pie, que tu était volontaire pour aider à organiser le Bal d'Hiver."

"Ouais, et alors ?"

"Eh bieeeen." Lyra passa un bras sur l'épaule de Sunset. Le regard de mort de Sunset n'avait aucun effet. "Écoute, Sunny – je peux t'appeler Sunny ?"

"Non."

"Sunny, voilà le problème. En tant que personne, je n'ai aucune animosité envers toi." Lyra rit. "Je veux dire, oui, tu as fait de nos vies un enfer pendant trois ans, mais bon, c'est du passé, hein ? On passe l'éponge et tout ça."

Le sourcil de Sunset s'éleva. "Mais ?"

"Maaaiis, en tant que déléguée de l'école, et modeste fonctionnaire du peuple, c'est de mon travail – non – mon _devoir _de t'informer que, eh bien... les _circonstances_ entourant ton implication avec le bal." Lyra souleva son autre main et fit semblant d'examiner ses ongles. "Tu vois, le conseil a donné à Pinkie Pie un très bon budget pour cette danse parce que, eh bien, c'est Pinkie. Nous savons qu'elle peut faire une bonne fête. En fait, avec elle à la tête, nous espérions presque avoir le double du chiffre d'affaires en retour. Mais maintenant..." Elle regarda Sunset de côté.

"Laisse-moi deviner : mon aide rend les gens sceptiques sur la réussite de la danse ?"

"Sceptique ! Bon mot ; beaucoup mieux que ce que j'allais dire !" Lyra se racla la gorge. "Je veux dire, oui. Ils sont un peu sceptiques. Alors c'est là où on commence avec les mauvaises nouvelles."

"Nous n'y étions pas déjà ?"

Lyra lui tapota l'épaule. "Paaas tout à fait, ma chère. Tu vois, il me revient de t'informer qu'en raison de tes antécédents et ce qui est en jeu pour le Bal d'Hiver, tu es dans une sorte de mise à l'essai."

"Mise à l'essai ?"

"Chut, chut, c'est rien." Lyra rit comme si elle racontait une simple plaisanterie." Ce n'est rien de grave. C'est juste que, eh bien... Si le Bal d'Hiver n'est pas un succès majeur dans la participation ou le profit, alors je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que de t'interdire tous événements futurs de l'école, y compris le Bal de Promo, la Soirée de Remise de Diplôme, et la Fête de l'Album Promo. Quoique tu pourras toujours aller à l'obtention du diplôme.

_ "Quoi ?" _

"J'ai dit–"

"J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit, je ne peux pas y croire !"

Lyra tapota à nouveau son épaule. "Ouaaais. Eh bien, bonne chance pour l'expo !" Elle se hâta vers sa table, sans un second regard.

Sunset resta clouée sur place, en essayant de traiter le tout. Le manque de sommeil doit avoir bloqué sa colère quelque part, parce que tout ce qu'elle ressentait étaient les premiers signes d'un mal de tête et une sensation de vide dans son estomac.

"Ça n'en finira jamais," murmura-t-elle, en continuant sa marche vers Trixie.

Sur la table de Trixie était le brouilleur IEM, à l'exception que son conteneur était peint d'un léger bleu. Sunset le fixa, puis déplaça ses yeux jusqu'à Trixie. "Donc tu saisis ta chance dans l'expo avec notre projet ?"

Trixie leva le nez. "Bien sûr que non. Ceci est le projet de Trixie. Elle l'a démonté, puis remonté. Par conséquent, il est le sien."

"Ouais, je ne vais même pas te faire remarquer la faille dans cette logique."

"La logique de Trixie est parfaite, tout comme son projet !" Elle poussa l'épaule de Sunset du doigts. "Trixie va te battre et réclamer le premier prix."

Sunset dégagea sa main. "Garde ce joli rêve, Trixie. C'est tout ce qu'il te restera après que Twilight et moi t'aurons fait manger la poussière."

Trixie sourit. "Oh vraiment ? N'oublie pas, Trixie a un as dans sa manche. Si elle perd, elle peut te garantir que tu tomberas avec elle."

"Raison de plus pour gagner, alors." Sunset redressa ses épaules. "Si la dernière chose que je fais ici est de te battre, alors au moins je partirais avec ma dignité intacte." Elle se détourna. "Et rappelle-toi Trixie : veux-tu vraiment devenir comme moi ?"

Le silence de Trixie était une réponse suffisante pour Sunset. Avant qu'elle ne puisse retourner à sa table, un nuage de fumée bleue obscurcit son chemin. Quand il disparut, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Artémis et Selena debout en face d'elle.

Artémis fit un large sourire. "Mais évidemment que vous seriez là, Sunset ! J'ignore comment j'aurais pu m'attendre à autre chose !"

Derrière Sunset, Trixie balbutia : "M-maman, papa, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes... Je pensais que vous seriez occupés."

"Nous ne sommes jamais trop occupés pour voir tes réalisations, ma chérie, tu le sais," dit Selena gaiement.

Artémis passa un bras autour des épaules de Sunset. Elle devait l'admettre, c'était moins irritant que lorsque que c'était Lyra. "Je ne savais même pas qu'elle participait jusqu'à ce matin quand elle s'était précipitée en dehors de la maison. Notre petite Trixie, douée pour la magie _et _la science !"

Sunset se mordit la langue pour ne pas sourire en coin. "Oh oui, elle a un bon projet."

Artémis la lâcha et lui donna un petit coup de coude. "Eh bien, allez-y. Je suis impatient de voir ce que vous avez concocté ! Vous devriez sortir le grand jeu pour battre Trixie."

"Bonne chance, Sunset !" appela Selena quand Sunset repartit.

Plus de compétiteur s'étaient installés pendant que Sunset avait été distraite. Thunderlane avait amené une cage avec à l'intérieur trois souris. Daisy avait une fleur avec des pétales multicolores. Caramel mettait en place son modèle du système solaire.

_ Je l'avais dit. _

Lorsque Sunset atteignit sa table, Twilight était assise et somnolait, sa tête montait et descendait pendant qu'elle luttait pour rester éveillée. "Debout, Sparky." Sunset claqua des doigts. "Nous pourrons dormir quand nous aurons gagner."

Twilight bailla. "O-ouais. Bien. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis éveillée. Alors qu'as-tu découvert ?"

"Trixie participe avec notre ancien projet, et menace de me dénoncer si elle perd, mais je doute qu'elle le fera avec ses parents ici. Caramel a fait un modèle du système solaire, comme je l'avais dit. Et si le Bal d'Hiver n'est pas un succès, je suis bannie de tous les événements de l'école pour le reste de l'année."

_"Quoi ?"_ Twilight était maintenant bien éveillée.

"J'ai dit que Trixie participe avec–"

"J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit, c'est juste que je n'y crois pas !" Twilight leva les mains en l'air. "Pourquoi serai-tu punie si le bal échoue ?"

Sunset roula ses épaules. "Probablement parce que je n'ai pas été punie adéquatement après avoir détruit la dernière danse, et parce que, si ça échoue, ils savent exactement qui blâmer."

Le visage de Twilight devint rouge et elle serra ses poings. "C'est... c'est totalement injuste ! Ils font de toi leur bouc émissaire juste à cause de tes fautes passées ! C'est un détournement grave du pouvoir judiciaire qui doit être rectifié et–"

Sunset pinça les lèvres de Twilight. "Sparky, en ce moment, je m'en fiche. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour faire de cette danse aussi génial que possible. Si ça fonctionne, tant mieux. Si non, oh bien. Je croie que je peux vivre sans aller à une autre danse. Concentrons-nous sur aujourd'hui d'abord."

Quand elle enleva sa main, Twilight soupira. "Ok. Une chose à la fois." Son visage prit une nuance plus rouge. "Mais, à-à propos de la danse, Sunset... J-je me demandais–"

Des parasites sortirent des haut-parleurs alors que Celestia tapota son microphone. "Bienvenue, tout le monde au 30ème Expo-Science Annuelle du Lycée de Canterlot !" Elle attendit que les applaudissements et les acclamations épars s'arrêtent pour poursuivre. "Le jugement officielle débutera dans une demi-heure, en attendant, les parents et les élèves sont encouragés à examiner tous les merveilleux projets présentés aujourd'hui. Le premier prix recevra le ruban bleu et des billets pour le Musée Aérospatial de Canterlot. Nous vous souhaitons à tous bonne chance !"

Sunset se tourna vers Twilight. "Prête ?"

Les épaules de Twilight tremblaient. C'était faible mais encore perceptible. "O-ouais, totalement."

"Détends-toi." Sunset donna une pression à l'épaule de Twilight. "Nous pouvons gagner."

Lorsque Twilight regarda dans ses yeux, Sunset sentit autre chose que des papillons dans le ventre, quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, juste que ça faisait son chemin jusqu'à son cœur pour le faire marteler sa poitrine. Elle pouvait voir l'univers dans les yeux de Twilight – une vaste mer de connaissance, de compassion et d'espoir.

Il faisait soudainement chaud dans la salle. Sunset fit un grand pas en arrière et poussa ses mains dans ses poches. "Alors, euh..." Elle regarda dans la direction opposée, sentant son visage brûler. "De quoi parlais-tu plus tôt ?"

"Rien !" lâcha Twilight. "Rien. Comme tu l'as dit, une chose à la fois – occupons-nous de ça d'abord."

"Ouais... une chose à la fois." Sunset avala la roche dans sa gorge. _En premier, l'expo. Ensuite..._ Son esprit invoqua l'image d'elle et Twilight se tenant la main avec une parfaite clarté. _Non ! non... je ne peux pas– nous ne pouvons pas ! Il n'y a aucun univers logique où je finis avec Twilight Sparkle ! Je me fiche d'à quelle point elle est différente de sa version princesse poney ! Je refuse d'être amoureuse de–_

"Sunset ?"

Sunset constata Pinkie qui la regardait profondément dans ses yeux. Elle cria et sauta en arrière, près de s'écraser sur la table. "Pinkie, ne me surprend pas !"

"Mais, j'étais juste en face de toi."

Applejack rit. "Tu avais l'air plus distraite qu'un chaton avec une pelote de laine."

"Ouais," dit gaiement Pinkie. "À quoi pensais-tu–"

"Rien !" Sunset agita la main. "Je ne pensais à rien."

Pinkie rigola. "Idiote, tu devrais pensée à la science !" Elle tapota Sunset sur la tête.

"Oui, je vais garder ça en tête."

À côté, Rarity avait sorti sa trousse de maquillage et essayait de rénover le visage de Twilight. "Honnêtement, ma chérie, être en manque d'un peu de sommeil, n'est pas une excuse pour ne pas avoir l'air absolument merveilleuse, surtout aujourd'hui !"

Twilight toussa, repoussant le nuage de poudre. "Rarity, tu avais dit que tu couvrirais juste mes poches sous les yeux."

"J'essaye de t'aider à paraître fabuleuse ! Tout est dans la présentation !"

Applejack enroula son bras autour de Rarity. "Allez, ma fille, pourquoi on irai pas encourager nos sœurs ?" Elle traîna Rarity avant qu'elle ne puisse protester.

Twilight attrapa une serviette et essuya l'eye-liner avant de soupirer de soulagement. Personnellement, Sunset trouvait que Twilight était bien sans maquillage.

_ Non, c'est tout à fait raisonnable pour une amie de penser ça d'une autre amie. _

Fluttershy marchait autour de la table, inspectant curieusement le travaille acharné de Twilight et Sunset. "Si ça ne vous dérange pas que je demande, qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"C'est un générateur hydroélectrique miniature," expliqua Sunset. "Il transforme l'eau en électricité."

"Oh waouh, ça semble incroyable." Fluttershy toucha l'une des ampoules attachées à des fils. "Est-ce qu'il marche ?"

"Bien sûr qu'il marche. Là, je vais te faire une démonstration." Elle fixa un tube sur une extrémité du générateur, puis pressa rapidement la pompe, propulsant l'eau à travers le tube. Redescendant en cascade, l'eau poussa la turbine, provoquant un petit ronronnement. Après quelques secondes, les trois ampoules à l'autre extrémité vacillèrent à la vie.

Pinkie et Fluttershy firent un 'ooh' de réjouissance. Son point prouvé, Sunset libéra la pompe et hocha la tête avec satisfaction. "Il nous a fallu une éternité pour le construire, mais il ronronne comme un chaton."

Twilight tira sur sa manche. "Tu devrais regarder là-bas."

Dexter et Quick Wit avaient enlevés le tissu et révélés leur projet. C'était surtout des câblages et des cadres métallique, mais ça avait l'air assez robuste. Il était constitué d'une base et de deux bras minces avec trois griffes métalliques à chaque extrémités. La tête était principalement un circuits imprimés et deux ampoules pour les yeux. En face, était un échiquier. Dexter déplaça une pièce, et quelques secondes plus tard, le robot bougea l'un de ses bras et attrapa son cavalier.

"Ma Celestia, ils ont construit un robot joueur d'échec," déclara Sunset dans la crainte et la honte.

"Ça va être difficile à battre ça," dit Pinkie.

"Hmm, ouais." Sunset se frotta le menton. "Ce serait dommage que quelqu'un renverse de l'eau dessus."

"N'y pense même pas," dit Twilight d'un ton impassible.

Sunset leva les yeux au ciel. "Je plaisante... en grande partie..."

Les parents et les spectateurs firent leurs rondes. Sunset et Twilight firent de courtes démonstrations seulement pour Night Light, Artémis et Selena, pour économiser l'eau qu'elles avaient. Les CT firent voler leur dirigeable constamment, l'écrasant presque dans le volcan de Twist, qui parfois, crachait de la vapeur et des étincelles.

Trixie refusa de présenter son projet, affirmant qu'il était : "Si phénoménale que Trixie ne peut le montrer qu'une seule fois."

Sunset reconnut qu'il y avait une certaine vérité à cela. Elle était sûre que les juges seraient impressionnés qu'une fois par les lumières qui s'éteignent.

Dix minutes avant le jugement, Dexter se promena à proximité. Il vit le générateur, et son sourire confiant hésita pendant une seconde. "Ça à l'air assez impressionnants."

"Pas vrai ? J'espère que tu es prêt à t'incliner, loser," dit Sunset avec un balancement de ses cheveux.

"Au contraire. Notre robot est de loin supérieure à votre petit générateur." Il fit un geste vers sa table. "Voulez-vous jouer contre lui ?"

"Non."

Twilight se leva. "Bien sûr."

Sunset tira la langue. "Pourquoi vas-tu t'ennuyer avec leur stupide chose ?"

"Je veux voir comment il fonctionne. Et ça pourrait être amusant."

Dexter ricana. "Nous l'avons programmé avec le meilleur algorithme pour les échecs. Il n'y aucune chance qu'une fille puisse le battre."

Le visage de Twilight s'assombrit. "Et maintenant, je le fais pour prouver quelque chose." Elle avança avec fureur vers le robot, tira une chaise, et bougea son premier pion.

Sunset se précipita à ses côtés, alors que le robot fit son premier mouvement, reflétant celui de Twilight.

Pinkie planait au-dessus de l'épaule de Sunset, mangeant des poignées de pop-corn provenant de son sac. "Oh, l'épreuve de force classique de l'homme contre la machine !"

"La fille contre la machine," corrigea Twilight quand elle remporta sa première pièce. Le robot ne perdit pas de temps pour capturer le pion qu'elle avait abandonné. Twilight riposta en capturant son fou.

En dix minutes, le plateau était presque vide, et Twilight avaient entouré le roi du robot avec sa tour, son cavalier et un pion. "Échec et mat."

Le robot fit quelques soubresauts, analysant le plateau. Il abaissa ses bras, et ses ampoules s'estompèrent. Dexter et Quick Wit, quant à eux, était bouche bée comme des poissons, incapables de former les mots appropriés.

Twilight se leva et bailla. "Vos algorithmes ont besoin de travaille." Elle se retourna et s'en alla, laissant tout le monde, Sunset inclus, la regarder dans la crainte.

"Hmm," songea Celestia debout à quelques mètres de la table. "Ça pourrait leur coûter quelques points aux garçons."

Sunset retint l'assaut de jubilation qu'elle allait libéré et courut vers Twilight. "Sparky, c'était splendide !"

Twilight tournoya un doigt dans ses cheveux. "Ce n'était rien. Leur algorithme est principalement basé sur de la réponse. C'était juste une question de le manipuler pour avoir la réponse que je voulais. Seulement une I.A. a autant de libre-pensée."

Sunset continua juste à lui sourire. "J'aime ton cerveau d'intello." Derrière-elle, Sunset entendit Pinkie faire un bruit de bisous derrière sa main. Sunset lança rapidement son talon dans le tibia de Pinkie.

Le jugement commença, et l'ambiance devint tendue quand Celestia, Luna et Cheerliee firent le tour. Sunset tendit l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'elles avaient à dire sur chaque projet, son cœur devint plus léger à chaque fois qu'elles décernèrent un ruban d'effort à quelqu'un. Elle faillit scindée ses côtes quand Thunderlane essaya de faire croire que ses trois souris avaient été clonée l'une de l'autre.

"Alors, Mlle Heartstrings," commença Cheerilee, "Parlez-nous de vos lunettes."

Lyra les glissa à ses yeux. "Ce sont des délensifiers hypospecte ! Ils permettent de voir les particules de Nytroate de Subcarbium que le gouvernement libère secrètement par avion pour nous garder obéissant comme des moutons !"

Sunset frappa une main contre sa bouche pour retenir un rire trop fort. Twilight s'accrocha à son épaule, en essuyant ses larmes.

Fluttershy tordit ses mains. "C-ce n'est pas pour de vraie, hein ?"

Après, les juges allèrent à la table de Derpy, où elle était encore en train de tripoter son muffin et son ampoule, relié par deux fils. Elle appuya continuellement sur un interrupteur, mais le lumière ne s'alluma pas.

"Je jure que ça a marché la nuit dernière," dit-elle désespérément.

"Je vous croie, Mlle Doo," dit Luna, griffonnant quelque chose sur son porte-bloc avant de lui remettre un ruban d'effort.

Derpy prit le ruban et s'assit. Elle débrancha son muffin et en prit une grosse bouché, le découragement recouvrant son visage.

"Pauvre, Derpy," dit Pinkie. "Elle a oublié la levure."

_ Sans commentaire, _ pensa Sunset.

Malgré une performance exceptionnelle de Twilight contre le robot joueur d'échec, l'estomac de Sunset commençait à faire des saltos arrière lorsque les juges arrivèrent à la table de Dexter et Quick. Celestia déplaça les pièces quelques fois et regarda comment le robot réagit, et griffonna quelque chose sur son porte-bloc. Ils parlèrent pendant de longues minutes, donnant assez de temps à Sunset pour travailler ses nerfs et les calmer.

Celestia regarda vers elle, et Sunset vit dans ses yeux : les mêmes attentes élevées que la princesse Celestia avait autrefois anticipé d'elle.

Sunset se redressa.  _J'aimerais que vous regardiez, Princesse. Ce n'est pas un sort magique, mais c'est la meilleur chose qu'il y a après._

"Équipe numéro sept," lit Cheerilee alors qu'elles s'approchèrent. "Sunset Shimmer et Twilight Sparkle. Deux parmi les plus hautes moyennes générales de l'école."

"Alors ce doit être très intéressant," dit Luna.

"Ne leurs donnons pas la pression." Celestia cligna de l'œil vers eux.

Sunset sourit. "Alors. Ceci est notre générateur hydroélectrique capable de générer un kilowatt de puissance avec cette alimentation en eau. Nous avons constituer la base principale en prenant... "

Elle et Twilight se relayèrent pour expliquer la construction et le fonctionnement de leur projet avant de faire une démonstration. La turbine ronronnait, et les lumière s'allumèrent, recueillant les applaudissements des juges. Sunset fit une petite révérence.

"Très impressionnant," complimenta Luna, se penchant pour regarder de plus près. "Combien de temps ça vous a prit de faire ça ?"

"Deux jours," répondit Sunset, avant de bâiller.

"Encore plus impressionnant."

Celestia hocha la tête. "J'imagine que ça explique pourquoi vous avez l'air si fatigué. Bien qu'aucune de vous n'a l'air d'être du genre à reporter quelque chose jusqu'à la dernière minute."

Sunset déplaça ses yeux vers Twilight, puis à Trixie à l'autre côté de la pièce. "Nous avons eu quelques... complications avec notre premier projet."

"Eh bien, je suis contente que ça ne vous a pas empêché de participer." Celestia leur sourit une fois de plus avant qu'elle et les autres partirent vers Trixie.

Twilight s'effondra dans son siège et posa sa tête contre la table. "Nous l'avons fait." Elle avait l'air plus fatigué que ravis.

"Vous avez était merveilleuse, les filles !" déclara Fluttershy.

"Merci." Sunset tapota Twilight sur la tête. "Ne t'endors pas tout de suite, Twilight. Nous devons encore savoir qui a gagné."

"Mmhmm," était le seul son que Twilight fit.

"Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller regarder Trixie s'écraser et brûler." Sunset suivit les juges jusqu'à la table de Trixie.

"Voici ! Le grand et puissant brouilleur électromagnétique de Trixie !" Elle agita ses mains au-dessus de l'IEM. "Avec ça, Trixie peut perturber l'électricité qui traverse cette salle et au-delà !"

Cheerilee leva légèrement les yeux au ciel. "Bien, Trixie. Pourriez-vous nous expliquer comment ça fonctionne pour commencer ?"

"Bien sûr qu'elle peut !" Trixie s'arrêta, l'air perdu pendant un moment. "Euh... Oh, attendez ! Trixie a des fiches !" Elle fouilla dans sa poche jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un ensemble de cartes froissées. "C'est très simple, vous voyez... attendez, c'est la mauvaise. Ah ! Le brouilleur de Trixie fonctionne en émettant une impulsion qui perturbe les fréquences des autres appareils électriques."

Luna écrit quelque chose. "Uh-huh. Voulez-vous bien élaborer un peu plus ? Expliquer _comment _fonctionne votre appareil."

Trixie pâlit mais gardait le sourire. "B-bien sûr. Vous voyez..."

Sunset regarda Trixie bredouiller ses mots et donner une explication boiteuse sur 'son' projet. Elle pouvait plutôt bien expliquer comment elle l'avait construit, mais bien moins nommer la plupart des pièces. À regarder sa sueur, Sunset savait qu'il y avait une justice dans ce monde.

_ Douce, douce justice. _

"Et maintenant, Trixie va activer son IEM !" hurla Trixie, regagnant sa confiance.

Elles prirent toutes un peu de recule. "Très bien," dit Celestia, "Attendons juste que tout le monde éteigne–"

" _ Lulamoon !" _ cria Trixie, avant d'actionner l'interrupteur. Il eut un bourdonnement collectif quand tout l'électronique est mort en quelques secondes. Les lumières s'éteignirent, laissant la salle seulement éclairée par le soleil de l'après-midi. Tout le monde se tut jusqu'à ce qu'il eut un vrombissement dans l'air.

Sunset leva les yeux pour voir le dirigeable des CT tomber du ciel et se dirigeait vers le volcan de Twist.

"Apple Bloom, fais quelque chose !" cria Scootaloo.

"Je peux pas ! Les commandes réponde plus !"

Sweetie couvrit ses yeux. "Juste ciel !"

Leur dirigeable s'écrasa directement dans le cratère, le moteur passa en premier, avant qu'il entre complètement.

"Non, non, non !" Twist essaya d'atteindre le dirigeable et de le sortir. "Z'ai utiliser du bishromate d'ammonium ! Si ça shauffe trop, ça va–"

_ Fwooom ! _

Le dirigeable fut soufflé hors du volcan, laissant derrière-lui une traînée d'étincelles et de braises. Tout le monde le regarda faire un arc en l'air, et s'écraser à nouveau, cette fois oblitérant tout le système solaire de Caramel.

Applejack réagit en première. Elle saisit l'extincteur et aspergea les restes fumants des deux projets. Quand il y avait une fine couche de mousse, elle s'arrêta et remit son chapeau en place. "Eh bien... c'est arrivé."

Sunset regarda l'expression abasourdie sur les visages de Trixie, des CT, de Twist et de Caramel. Son propre visage était rouge du rire qu'elle essayait de retenir.  _ J'aurais dû apporté du pop-corn. _

Un seul applaudissement retentit dans toute la pièce. "Ah !" acclama Artémis. "_Ça_ c'était divertissant ! De toute évidence, cela mérite le premier prix !"

"Merci, M. Lulamoon, mais nous allons décider de ça," dit laconiquement Luna.

"Nous devrions d'abord remettre le courant," raisonna Celestia. "Trixie, combien de temps dure les effets de votre brouilleur ?"

Trixie gratta le côté de son visage. "Hummm... Ça devrait revenir... probablement. Bientôt ?"

Sunset mordit sa main désespérément pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Elle tourna le dos au spectacle et se dirigea vers sa table.  _ Eh bien, j'ai eu mon amusement pour aujourd'hui. _

"Sunset ?" appela Celestia.

Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule. "Oui ?"

Celestia sourit. "J'ai un service à te demander."

Un frisson rampa dans la colonne vertébrale de Sunset. "Bien sûr. Que voulez-vous ?"

"Eh bien, vous avez dit que votre générateur pouvait alimenté un kilowatt avec votre quantité de pression actuelle, c'est ça ?" Au signe de tête de Sunset, Celestia poursuivit. "Si nous pouvons fournir une source d'eau plus forte, pourriez-vous trouver un moyen d'alimenter le gymnase ?"

"Nous pouvons essayer."

Celestia frappa dans ses mains. "Excellent ! Allez vous préparer, Luna vous accompagnera jusqu'au disjoncteur dans le sous-sol."

Elles se séparèrent. Atteignant sa table, Sunset tapota l'épaule de Twilight. "Sparky, réveille-toi ! Nous avons du travail !"

Twilight grogna et leva la tête. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Bien, Trixie a causé une panne de courant, le dirigeable des CT est tombé dans le volcan, qui l'a recraché, et il s'est écrasé et a détruit le système solaire."

Twilight cligna des yeux. "J'ai dormi combien de temps ?"

"Dix minutes et trente-deux secondes," répondit Pinkie.

"Peu importe." Sunset agita la main. "Celestia veut utiliser le générateur pour alimenter le gymnase."

Twilight effaça le sommeil de ses yeux. "Mais nous ne disposons pas d'une source d'eau assez forte pour générer autant d'électricité."

"Elle a dit qu'elle nous la fournirait."

"Hum..." Twilight ramassa leurs documents de recherche et les feuilleta. "Je pense que ça pourrait être possible si nous pouvons le raccorder avec les bons fils."

Sunset décrocha le réservoir et débrancha les ampoules du générateur. "Parfait. Allez, dépêchons-nous. Pinkie, Fluttershy, gardez la table."

"Aye aye, capitaine !" salua Pinkie.

Twilight et Sunset suivirent Luna depuis le gymnase et dans les couloirs. Quelques lumières avait été coupée ici aussi, laissant un chemin faiblement éclairée. La porte du sous-sol était à la fin d'un couloir solitaire, entouré de quelques anciens casiers cabossé. Luna sortit une clé et ouvrit la porte, révélant un escalier délabré descendant dans l'obscurité. Elle chercha l'interrupteur de la lumière, et le trouva, quoiqu'il n'alluma que deux vielles lampes suspendues.

En bas de l'escalier, Luna les conduisit après quelques cartons humides et la chaudière jusqu'à la grande boîte à fusible contre le mur du fond. Elle l'ouvrit, et trouva le fusible étiqueté 'gymnase' et le basculé à quelques reprises. La petite lumière à côté de lui resta éteinte.

"Encore grillé," murmura-t-elle. Elle tendit le bras derrière l'un des cartons et en sortit une trousse à outils abîmé." Hmm. Je ne sais pas si ça a tout ce dont vous avez besoin, mais n'hésitez pas à l'utiliser. Je vais chercher d'autres outils et aider Celestia pour porter le tuyau."

Sunset et Twilight étaient laissées seules dans la sombre pièce, la principale source de lumière provenait de la porte ouverte au-dessus. Sunset fouilla la trousse à outils jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un tournevis et une lampe torche.

"Tiens, donne-moi un peu plus de lumière." Sunset remit la lampe torche à Twilight. Avec la lumière pointée sur le disjoncteur, Sunset dévissa le couvercle et révéla le câblage.

"Il n'y a pas de gants dans la trousse," informa Twilight avant que Sunset puisse demander.

"Et je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'être électrocuté, donc j'imagine que nous allons devoir attendre." Sunset s'assit sur le sol, les jambes croisées ; Twilight s'assit à côté d'elle, sur ses genoux.

"Si nous faisons ça... je pense que nous allons gagner," chuchota Twilight.

"Ouais," songea Sunset. "Drôle que les choses se déroule ainsi."

"Comment savais-tu que Trixie utiliserai notre projet contre nous ?"

Sunset haussa les épaules. "Parce que je l'aurais fait. Mais je suis plus intelligente qu'elle. Je savais quand elle a volé le brouilleur que nous devions avoir quelque chose qui ne fonctionne pas à l'électricité, mais pouvait encore avoir le premier prix. La meilleure solution ? Faire quelque chose qui _produit_ de l'électricité." Elle sourit. "Je m'étonne moi-même parfois."

Twilight renâcla, puis ne pût s'empêcher d'avoir un large sourire. Dans l'obscurité, ses dents brillaient comme de petits diamants blancs.

"Mais, tu sais..." Sunset traça un cercle dans la poussière. "Même si nous ne gagnions pas – ce qui n'arrivera pas – je me suis beaucoup amusée."

"Vraiment ?"

"Ouais. Je veux dire, je voulait simplement gagner au début, mais à traîner avec toi et faire ça étaient assez génial."

"Je me suis beaucoup amusée aussi, même avec tous les revers. Je n'ai jamais eu quelqu'un qui pouvait tenir une conversation scientifique avec moi avant. C'est agréable de pouvoir échanger des idées avec quelqu'un d'autre que Spike, pour une fois."

Sunset rit. "Je suis sûr qu'il a quelques bonnes idées."

"Bien sûr, tant que ça tourne autour de la nourriture, des promenades ou des câlins."

Elles ricanèrent toutes deux tranquillement, puis sursautèrent quand la chaudière fit un gémissement effrayant. Une minute passa, et Sunset dit : "Oh ouais, je devrais probablement m'excuser aussi pour t'avoir mit dans ce stupide pari."

Twilight regarda ses genoux. "Ouais, ça aurait été sympas que tu me préviennes. Bien que j'imagine que ça nous a donné une stimulation supplémentaire pour gagner."

Sunset se pencha en arrière, sur ses mains. "Même, j'aurais dû te demander avant. Ton premier baiser devrait être spéciale. Pas avec ces... eeegh."

"Ouais... spécial," ressassa Twilight.

Les mains de Sunset glissa plus loin en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle frôle celles de Twilight. Elles sursautèrent toutes deux, et lâchèrent un : "Désolée !" Elles regardèrent à nouveau les yeux de l'autre, ceux de Twilight étaient toujours remplis de tant de connaissances et de tant de curiosités.

Et toujours très jolis.

Le cœur de Sunset tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Étaient-elles en train de se rapprocher ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

Un _bruit_ fort au sommet de l'escalier envoya Sunset et Twilight loin l'une de l'autre. Le visage de Sunset brûlait, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elles avaient rien fait. Elles n'allaient pas faire quoi que ce soit !

"Je suis de retour avec le matériel !" annonça Luna.

Sunset lui donna un pouce levé, regardant toujours loin de Twilight. "Génial."

******

Dix minutes plus tard, le générateur fredonnait, alimenté par le tuyau d'arrosage du jardin de l'école, et la lumière était revenue dans le gymnase.

Tous les participants se tenaient devant Celestia, Luna et Cheerilee, avec les parents et les spectateurs debout sur les côtés.

"Eh bien," commença Cheerilee, "c'était certainement l'expo-science la plus palpitante que nous ayons eu depuis des années."

Luna baissa la tête. "En effet ; et vous avez tous présenté une bonne performance. Mais, il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul gagnant."

Sunset se tenait parfaitement immobile, permettant aux papillons de son estomac de faire tout mouvement à ça place. À côté d'elle, Twilight sauta d'un pied à l'autre, ce qui donnait l'impression qu'elle avait plus envie d'aller faire pipi qu'autre chose.

Celestia leva le ruban bleu. "Le vainqueur du  30ème Expo-Science Annuelle du Lycée de Canterlot est..."

Tout le monde retint son souffle.

"Sunset Shimmer et Twilight Sparkle !"

Les deux filles crièrent de joie et enveloppa leurs bras autour de l'autre avant de courir pour recevoir leur prix. Pinkie applaudit plus fort que le reste de la foule, en jetant des poignées de confettis sur eux provenant d'on ne savait d'où.

Celestia remit à Sunset le ruban. "Félicitation, vous deux. Vous avez montré non seulement, du travail acharné et de l'ingéniosité, mais aussi les applications pratiques pour votre projet." Elle remit ensuite à toutes deux un billet. "Et voici vos laissez-passer pour le Musée Aérospatiale de Canterlot. Je vous souhaite un bon moment." Elle sourit et rejoignit les applaudissements.

Sunset regarda le ruban dans sa main, '1er prix' était cousu au centre. Elle joignit la main de Twilight autour de lui et le souleva en l'air pour que tous le voient. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de sourire d'une oreille à l'autre. Peut-être était-ce l'air dévasté de Dexter et Quick Wit. Ou peut-être était-ce l'air furieux de Trixie, Sunset jura que de la fumée commençait à sortir de ses oreilles. Mais peut-être, dans l'ensemble, c'était le sentiment dans son cœur d'avoir_ mérité _cette victoire. Elle avait combattu, dans une course propre, et gagné.

Bien sûr, la plupart des étudiants la regardait comme si elle avait triché, mais au moins elle savait qu'elle avait joué fair-play.

"Attendez une minute !" cria Trixie. Elle sortit de la ligne et leva un doigts vers le haut. "Trixie aimerait dire quelque chose !"

L'euphorie de Sunset s'écroula.  _ Elle ne va pas. _ En regardant dans les yeux de Trixie, elle eut preuve du contraire.  _ Oh, Celestia, elle va ! _

Celestia leva un sourcil. "Oui, Trixie ?"

Trixie regarda Sunset. Sunset désigna Artémis de la tête. Artémis fit un sourire de vainqueur en retour à Trixie. Trixie fronça les sourcils et foudroya Sunset du regard.

"Trixie voulait dire..." Elle se tut ; son regard dévia de Sunset à Twilight, et ses yeux se remplirent de crainte.

Du coin de l'œil, Sunset vit Twilight avec une expression féroce et dangereuse que Sunset ne la croyait pas capable de faire.

Trixie détourna le regard. "E-elle voulait dire..." Elle bégaya jusqu'à l'arrêt. Dans la salle, tous les amies de Sunset fixa Trixie avec des regards de désapprobation ou de mépris. Aucun d'entre-eux n'étaient aussi fort que celui de Twilight, bien que celui de Fluttershy n'était pas loin.

"Je..." Trixie regarda à nouveau son père, puis baissa la tête dans la défaite. Elle avança et prit sa main. "Trixie aimerait sortir pour avoir une glace," bouda-t-elle.

Artémis lui serra la main. "Allons, allons, bouton d'or, tu as fait un excellent spectacle ! Mais, je crois qu'une glace est le meilleur remède pour un cœur brisé." Il tira Selena proche de lui avec son bras libre. "Félicitation, Sunset !  _ Lulamoon !" _

Dans un éclair de fumée, tout trois disparurent, et Sunset libéra le souffle qu'elle retenait. Elle fit ensuite un sourire éclatant à chacune de ses amies.  _ Je vous aime les filles ! _

La foule se dispersa et commença à ranger leurs affaires et sortir de la pièce. Sunset se tourna vers Twilight, et lui tendit le ruban bleu. "Tiens. Je pense que tu devrais le garder."

Twilight le regarda, puis tourna ses yeux vers Sunset. "Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?"

"C'était toi qui voulait faire ça en premier lieu. En plus, il ira mieux dans ta chambre que dans la mienne."

Twilight saisit le ruban à deux mains. "Merci, Sunset."

Sunset croisa les bras et se détourna. "Oui, de rien. Maintenant, je crois que nous avons une autre affaire à régler," dit-elle, en regardant Dexter et Quick Wit qui s'approchaient en traînant des pieds.

Dexter fixa le sol. "Bien... J'imagine que vous nous avez battue à la loyale. À partir de lundi, nous allons nous conformer à votre demande."

Sunset regarda Twilight et soupira.  _ Stupide conscience.  _ "Autant que je serai ravie de vous voir ramper et lécher la saleté de mes bottes... oubliez le parie."

_ "Quoi ?" _

Même Twilight semblait désorientée. "Vraiment ?"

"Ouais, j'ai changé d'avis. Que vous deux perdiez face à nous doit être une punition suffisante. Rappelez-vous : tout ce que vous pouvez faire, nous pouvons le faire mieux."

Quick Wit tapait son pied contre le sol. "Donc, euh... si cette partie du pari est annulée... pensez-vous que nous pourrions obtenir ces baisers quand même ?"

"_Allez-vous faire voir !" _cria Twilight, en les envoyant dans une course folle jusqu'à la porte. Elle souffla sa frange loin de son visage. "J'avais besoin de ça."

Sunset éclata de rire, serrant ses côtes. "Tu es pleine de surprise aujourd'hui, pas vrai ?"

Elle allèrent à leur table et récupérèrent leur générateur des mains de Celestia, recevant un autre tour de félicitation d'elle et de leur amies. Sunset aida à mettre le tout dans la voiture de Night Light, puis se tenait sur le trottoir en face de Twilight.

Twilight garda ses mains derrière son dos. "Alors... deux billets pour le Musée Aérospatiale."

"Yep." Un noeud se tordit dans l'estomac de Sunset.

"Ce serait amusant d'y aller... ensemble. Tu ne crois pas ?"

"Ouais. Ouais, ça pourrait être amusant."  _ Ou une catastrophe. Tu sais où elle va avec ça. Dis-lui ! _

"Peut-être que nous pourrions y aller ce week-end ?"

"Peut-être."  _ Dis-lui non ! En aucun cas, tu n'es autorisée à aller avec elle à un... tu-sais-quoi.  _ Sunset ouvrit la bouche.

"Sunset ?"

"Oui ?"  _ Prépare-toi... _

Twilight se racla la gorge. "Je voulais savoir si... eh bien, ma mère voulait savoir aussi... mais naturellement, je voulais que tu viennes aussi..."

_ Ok, je suis perdu maintenant... _

"Veux-tu dîner pour Thanksgiving avec nous demain ?"

Sunset détendit ses épaules. "Oh, euh, bien sûr."  _ Oui ! Ce n'est totalement pas un rencard ! Ah ! _ Sunset était pas tout à fait sûr de qui elle riait, mais elle riait quand même.

Twilight fit un sourire en coin. "Génial. Ouais, c'est géniale. Ce sera amusant. Hum... soit là aux alentours de cinq heure."

"J'y serai." Sunset lui fit un salut de deux doigts et commença à partir. "À demain."

"Ouais, au revoir."

Sunset se détourna du visage rougissant de Twilight et rentra chez elle, se réprimandant mentalement. Elle avait eu l'occasion parfaite de décevoir Twilight – de lui dire qu'elle ne voulait pas quelque chose de plus que de l'amitié.

Alors pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas saisit ?

Elle tira le ticket de sa poche. Elle pourrait le déchirer dès maintenant et détruire complètement ce cas de figure. Mais elle voulait aller au musée avec Twilight. Tout comme des amis bien sûr. Certainement pas comme un rencard. Sunset aurait besoin d'être tout simplement clair à ce sujet. Elle ne voulait pas– ne  _ pouvait _ pas sortir avec Twilight Sparkle.

Un soda vide croisa le chemin de Sunset, et elle l'expulsa d'un coup de pied de toutes ses forces.  _ Stupide Twilight. Tu fais faire à mon cœur des choses stupides. Stupide. _

Elle lui donna un autre coup de pied, tournant ses pensée à l'expo. _ J'ai à peine jubiler.  _ Levant les yeux vers le ciel du soir, Sunset vit la première étoile apparaître.  _ Quelque chose ne va pas chez-moi. _


	31. IV. Mon Passé Ne Me Définit Pas – Étape 31 : Une Soirée avec les Sparkle

_ IV. Mon Passé Ne Me Définit Pas _

_ Étape 31 : Une Soirée avec les Sparkle _

"C'est juste un dîner. Je vais juste à la maison de Twilight pour dîner avec sa famille. Il n'y a absolument aucun sous-entendu romantique là-dedans."

"Continue de te dire ça."

" _Pourquoi je te garde ?"_

Sunset était au centre de sa chambre, se demandant si elle devait utiliser la brosse dans sa main pour arranger ses cheveux ou pour taper la princesse Twilight sur la tête.

_ Ne la laisse pas te mettre en colère ; c'est juste du coton.  _ Sunset passa la brosse dans ses cheveux. Elle  _voulait_ avoir l'air jolie après tout.

"Aww, tu vois ? Tu tiens vraiment à elle !"

Sunset baffa la princesse Twilight avec sa brosse, la faisant tomber de son bureau. "Tais-toi !"

"N'as-tu même pas envisagé la possibilité que tu pourrais l'aimer ?"

"Ce n'est  _pas_ une possibilité !" Sunset piétina la tête de la peluche avec son pied. "Oui, elle a le béguin pour moi ! Bien, j'accepte ça ! Pourquoi ça, je ne le saurai jamais ! Mais je n'ai en aucun cas des sentiments romantiques envers elle en retour ! Elle est la version humaine de toi ! Par tous les droits, je devrais la  _haïr_ ! Mais je ne la hais pas parce que je suis une bonne personne, et elle n'a pas ruiné ma vie ! Donc, oui, je tiens à elle, je tiens à m'assurer qu'elle sois heureuse et j'aime passer du temps avec elle ; mais cela ne veut pas dire que j'ai le béguin pour Twilight Sparkle !"

Sa respiration était devenue de longs, souffles forts saccadés ; ses cheveux finement brossés étaient maintenant crépus et emmêlés. Avec la salle, et sa conscience, à nouveau calme, Sunset se remit à se brosser les cheveux.

"Tu sais que tu viens de décrire tous les signes d'aimer quelqu'un, non ?"

"Oui. Je sais." Sa prise sur la brosse se détendit. Ce sentiment dans son estomac... ça ne pouvait pas être de l'attraction envers Twilight. Elle ne voulait pas que ça le soit !

Dans l'intérêt d'eux deux.

"Je dois juste rendre ça clair. Je veux juste être amis." Sunset inspira profondément. "Je vais le tuer dans l'œuf avant qu'il ne soit trop tard."

Sunset termina de se brosser les cheveux et se regarda dans le miroir brisé. Chaque éclat montra un fille nerveuse portant un beau chemisier bleu et son meilleur jeans. Elle avait poussé la plupart de ses cheveux en arrière, laissant une mèche en face pour couvrir son œil gauche. Elle pensait que ça contribuait à maintenir son apparence mystérieuse et distante.

Dans l'un des fragments, elle vit Twilight, tortillant ses cheveux et regardant le sol. "Tu es jolie, Sunset."

Sunset pressa une main sur son front. "Demain. Je jette ce miroir." Elle mit son pull et chaussa ses bottes. Elle éteignit l'ampoule, laissant la chaîne de lumière multicolores pour garder la pièce éclairée.

Elle s'arrêta à la porte et respira profondément. "C'est juste un dîner... avec une fille qui a le béguin pour moi... et sa famille." Elle descendit l'escalier, en saisissant son casque avant de quitter l'usine.

"Ça va être une longue nuit."

******

Avec le passage à l'heure d'hiver, il faisait presque nuit quand Sunset gara sa moto en face de la maison de Twilight. Le soleil embrassa l'horizon, en jetant une vague orange et rose dans le ciel.

Quand Sunset mit un pied à terre, un vent froid souffla sur elle, envoyant un frisson jusqu'à ses bras. Elle avança dans l'allée, son estomac se retournait tout le long.  _C'est juste un dîner,_ se dit-elle. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait ébranler le sentiment d'appréhension tourbillonnant autour d'elle, se mélangeant avec l'air de l'automne. Ce n'était pas un  _mauvais_ pressentiment, juste le sentiment que  _quelque chose_ allait se passer.

Bon ou mauvais, Sunset était sûre qu'elle ne le voulait pas.

Quand elle monta sur le perron, son téléphone sonna dans la poche de son pull. Elle le sortit et l'ouvrit, trouvant un texto de Rarity disant : "Bonne chance !" Accompagné d'un smiley faisant un clin d'œil.

"Je te déteste, Rarity," marmonna Sunset, en rangeant son téléphone. Une dernière profonde respiration, et elle sonna à la porte.

Il eut une clameur de sons et de voix de l'autre côté, à peine distinguable les uns des autres. Elle entendit Mme Velvet crier quelque chose, puis Shining, puis il eut un bruit qui sonnait comme la porte d'un four. Enfin, il eut des bruits de pas, et Twilight ouvrit la porte.

Elle portait une chemise mauve étincelante avec des manches longues et une jupe à volants rose qui descendait jusqu'à ses genoux. Le parfum de lavande était particulièrement fort aujourd'hui.

"Salut," couina-t-elle

"Salut," répondit Sunset une fois que son souffle retourna à sa poitrine. Elle se racla la gorge. "Eh bien, maintenant je me sens mal habillée."

Twilight regarda ce qu'elle portait et rougit. "Non, non, ce que tu portes est très bien. Je me suis probablement trop bien habillé de toute façon– Je vais me changer si–"

"Sparky, ça va. Je plaisantais."

"O-oh... Je le savais." Elle rougit profondément et se mit sur le côté. "S'il te plaît, entre."

Sunset leva les yeux au ciel à la sensation de frisson qui la parcourut. _Était-ce vraiment nécessaire ?_ À la seconde où elle franchit le seuil, une douzaine d'arômes allèrent à son nez ; se mélangeant ensemble pour crée un parfum céleste. Sunset n'avait rien sentit de telle depuis très longtemps.

Mme Velvet jeta un coup d'œil de la cuisine. "Sunset, ma chérie, bienvenue ! Nous sommes très heureux que tu ais pu nous rejoindre. Le repas a été retardé un peu parce que  _ quelqu'un _ a oublié de mettre les petits pains au four !" cria-t-elle dans la cuisine.

"Je m'occupais des ignames !" rappela Night Light.

Velvet leva les yeux au ciel. "Quoi qu'il en soit, le repas sera prêt dans peu de temps. Je suis sûre que toi et Twilight pouvez vous occuper en attendant." Elle disparut à nouveau dans la cuisine. "_Shining, si tu retouches à la dinde, je vais couper tes doigts et les servir avec le repas !"_

Sunset cligna des yeux. "Euh, crois-tu que nous devrions aider ?"

Twilight secoua la tête. "Non, ils sont déjà cinq dans la cuisine. Nous ferions que les déranger."

"C'est toujours aussi fou à Thanksgiving ?"

"Pratiquement." Twilight conduisit Sunset jusqu'à sa chambre. "Y a-t-il un Thanksgiving à Equestria ?"

"En quelque sorte. Nous avons le Festival de la Moisson d'Automne, où nous célébrons la fin de la saison de la récolte. Nous ne faisons pas de défilés ou quoi que ce soit du genre, mais nous mangeons beaucoup. Ou, du moins, c'est comme ça qu'on est censé le célébrer."

Twilight s'assit sur son lit et tapota l'espace à côté d'elle. "Que veux-tu dire ?"

Sunset se laissa tomber à côté d'elle. "Eh bien, tu sais que je n'étais pas riche pendant... la plus grande partit de mon poul–  _ enf _ ance. Ce jour-là était juste un autre jour normal pour nous." Le visage de Sunset s'obscurcit. "Tout les poneys se goinfraient plus que d'habitude pendant que mes parents et moi avions à peine assez à mangé pour passer la journée." Elle soupira. "Bien sûr, une fois que j'étais au château, je me goinfrais dès que je le pouvais. Mes parents mangeaient assez bien aussi. Mais je n'ai jamais pensée à un quelconque poney qui aurait pu être dans une situation comme la mienne."

La salle était calme, ponctuée par l'absence du tintement du collier de Spike. Sunset devina qu'il cherchait déjà de la nourriture offerte en bas.

"Je viens de te déprimée, non ?" demanda Sunset après qu'une minute fut passée.

"Non ! Non, bien sûr que non !" dit rapidement Twilight. "J'étais en train de... penser."

Elles se turent à nouveau, les deux fixèrent le sol. L'estomac de Sunset grondait quand elle inspira profondément l'odeur alléchante des asperges grillées et des petits pains beurrés. Ses yeux montèrent au mur, où le ruban bleu était fièrement accroché dans un nouveau cadre.

"Je vois que tu as été rapide à accrocher ta grande réussite," dit Sunset.

"Ouais, Shining l'a acheté pour moi. Il était vraiment content quand je lui ai dit que nous avons gagné."

"Content que _nous_ ayons gagné, ou content que_ tu_ aie gagné ?"

Twilight lui donna un petit coup de coude. "Il t'aime bien, Sunset. Il est juste... surprotecteur parfois."

"Vraiment ? Je n'avais pas remarqué." Sunset rit quand Twilight la frappa à nouveau. "Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire en attendant ?"

Twilight fredonna. "Eh bien... je n'ai pas fait ma pratique de violon aujourd'hui." Elle tripota ses doigts. "Veux-tu m'entendre jouer à nouveau ?"

"Oui !" répondit Sunset avec enthousiasme. Elle se racla la gorge. "Je veux dire, ouais, bien sûr. C'est cool."

Twilight sortit son étui à violon du dessous de son lit et le posa sur la chaise. Elle souleva délicatement l'instrument, accordant les cordes et l'archet, puis commença à jouer.

Sunset resta assise sur le lit, une fois de plus fascinée par la musique céleste de Twilight. Elle était à court de comparaison– c'était simplement l'une des choses les plus mélodieuse qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu.

Il fallut une seconde pour que Sunset réalise que Twilight avait terminé de jouer. Elle cligna des yeux et dit : "Quoi, est-ce que tu t'es améliorée depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai entendu ?"

"Tu penses vraiment que je suis si douée ?"

"Je pense que tu es la meilleure."

Twilight se détourna de Sunset pour cacher ses joues rougeoyantes, et couina de justesse un minuscule : "Merci." Elle posa son violon sur ses genoux et commença à tortiller ses cheveux autour de ses doigts. "Je... euh... Je trouve que tu es vraiment douée à... être intelligente... et tout ça."

Sunset étrangla un rire. _Est... est-ce qu'elle essaie de flirter avec moi ? Je serais plus embarrassée si elle n'était _pas_ si mauvaise à ça._ Un sourire diabolique traversa son visage, et elle le couvrit d'une main. C'était probablement une mauvaise idée, mais c'était trop drôle pour ne pas essayer.

Elle avança sa lèvre inférieure et dit : "Tu dit ça, mais je ne suis pas si douée à quoi que ce soit."

Twilight se tourna vers elle. "Non, non, tu es douée ! À... euh... aux échecs ! Tu es vraiment douée aux échecs ! Et... euh... à faire de la moto ?"

Sunset ricana. "C'est bon, Twilight. Je suis polyvalente et je peux faire un peu près tout, mais je crois qu'il n'y a plus grand chose dans lequel j'excelle. Plus maintenant." Elle frotta le centre de son front.

Twilight reprit son violon et le tendit à Sunset. "Eh bien, peut-être que nous pouvons te trouver un nouveau talent."

Sunset le prit doucement mais fermement par la poignée. Il était lisse, et avait été poli récemment. Elle prit l'archet dans l'autre main, et porta le violon sous son menton, en essayant de reproduire la posture de Twilight. Elle sentit Twilight se rapprocher précipitamment d'elle et placer ses mains sur le coude et le poignet de Sunset, faisant de douces corrections.

"Bon, maintenant, détend tes doigts comme ça." Twilight posa sa main sur celle de Sunset et ajusta ses doigts. Sunset essaya de les garder détendus comme Twilight avait demandé, alors que le reste de son corps était incroyablement raide. Twilight était assise suffisamment proche pour que son souffle frôle les cheveux sur le dos du cou de Sunset. Le parfum de lavande était si fort qu'il envoya Sunset dans un état second. Elle secoua la tête, en faisant genre qu'elle essayait de déplacer ses cheveux hors de son visage.

"Es-tu à l'aise ?" demanda Twilight, sa voix planant à côté de l'oreille de Sunset.

Elle frissonna. "O-ouais." Ses yeux se concentrèrent sur le violon. Son plan pour troubler Twilight s'était retourné contre elle.

"Maintenant, il suffit de frotter doucement l'archet sur la corde E– d'un grand geste."

Sunset passa l'archet sur la corde ; le bruit de grattement nivela à un bourdonnement décent après la première seconde. Elle répéta le mouvement avec les trois autres cordes, produisant quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la musique.

Twilight l'ajusta à quelques reprises et lui dit de repasser sur les cordes. Sunset sonnait mieux la deuxième fois et encore mieux la troisième.

"Tu vois, tu commences à prendre le coup de main."

Sunset fit l'erreur de tourner la tête. Elle se retrouva à quelques centimètres du visage de Twilight, regardant droit dans cet univers étoilé caché derrière ses yeux. Sunset constata que sa gorge était bouchée, et la température de la pièce avait monté de quelques centaines de degrés.

Elle réussit à avaler. "Tu le penses vraiment ?"

Twilight hocha la tête, ses joues se colorèrent à nouveau en rouge. "Je le pense vraiment." La distance entre-elles diminua d'un centimètre. "Sunset ?"

"Oui ?" Sunset ne savait pas qui s'était penchée en avant.

La distance diminua d'un autre centimètre. "Je... voulais te dire quelque chose."

Le corps de Sunset commença à faire un certain nombre de choses. Son estomac roula, son cœur et son sang rugirent dans ses oreilles "Je voulais aussi te dire quelque chose. " _C'est maintenant : marche ou crève._

Twilight hésita. "Puis-je commencer ?"

"Oui."

"Je..." Elle respira profondément. "J'aime–  _Cadence !"_

Sunset se tourna vers la porte, où elle vit une tête rose sortir hors de vue. Elle entendit Cadence murmurer un : "Bon sang !" Puis, elle leur dit : "Ignorer moi, je ne suis pas là !"

Twilight se précipita à l'autre bout du lit. "Que veux-tu ?" Sa voix se brisa un peu.

Cadence passa la tête dans le coin. Elle avait l'air embarrassé et déçu. "Je suis juste venu pour vous dire que le dîner est prêt, mais vous étiez _ clairement_ au milieu de quelque chose–"

"Nous n'étions pas au milieu de quoi que ce soit !" dit rapidement Sunset. Elle se leva et plaça le violon sur le lit. "Allons dîner – Je meurs de faim !"

Cadence avait encore l'air déçu, Sunset se tenait avec un sourire peiné sur son visage, et Twilight était assise sur le lit, l'air mortifié.

"Ouais... allons dîner," grinça Twilight.

******

En bas, la table de la salle à manger était déjà installée pour huit. En aidant à mettre la nourriture sur la table, Sunset rencontra les parents de Cadence : M. Elm et Mme Rose Quartz.

Tout le monde prit un plat et trouva un endroit pour le placer entre les vastes quantités de nourriture. Il y avait de la dinde, des pommes de terre en purée, des asperges, de l'igname, de la farce, de la salade de pomme de terre, du jambon, des macaronis au fromage, de la sauce aux canneberges, du jus de viande et des petits pains.

Les enfant étaient assis d'un côté de la table, tandis que les parents étaient à l'autre. Sunset était entre Twilight et Cadence.

Velvet laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement quand elle s'assit. "Merci à tous de vous joindre à nous pour le repas de cette année. J'espère qu'il est aussi bon qu'il en a l'air.

"Allons, Velvet, ma chère," dit Rose. Elle était une femme âgée avec des cheveux rouges attachés en chignons, et un teint vert pâle. "Tu cuisine toujours de très bon repas."

Velvet sourit chaleureusement. "Merci, Rose. Eh bien, si je devais choisir quelque chose à remercier, ce serait les amis, à la fois les vieux–" elle sourit de nouveau à Sunset. "–et les nouveaux."

"Bien d'accord," dit Night.

"Bien dit !" Shining leva son verre. Tout le monde suivit son exemple.

"Pour les amis !" acclamèrent-ils, Sunset plus fort que les autres. Elle vida son verre de cidre de pomme et sourit.

_ Yep. Amis. Bons Amis. _ Elle essaya de ne pas regarder Twilight.

En quelques secondes, l'assiette de Sunset était empilée de nourriture, autorisé aimablement par Velvet. Ayant rien avalé de la journée, elle mangea avec ferveur.  À côté d'elle, Twilight glissa discrètement un morceau de nourriture à Spike en dessous. Pendant qu'elle mangeait, Sunset écouta la conversation autour de la table.

"Alors, j'ai entendu dire que le maire se représente au élection municipale," dit Night.

Cadence hocha la tête. "En fait, elle est venue me voir la semaine dernière et m'a demandé si je pouvais diffuser l'une de ses publicités de campagne. C'est une vielle dame très charmante."

M. Elm, un homme mince aux cheveux vert foncé avec une voix étonnamment grave dit : "Elle est la meilleure chose qui est arriver à cette ville ; elle gagnera sans problème. En attendant, je suis encore à essayer de comprendre comment ce lourdaud de Blueblood est pu devenir gouverneur."

Shining leva les yeux au ciel. "Il est séduisant et fait de beaux discours qui ne sont que du vent. Comme sa cervelle."

Twilight se pencha vers Sunset. "Il est toujours en colère parce que Blueblood a essayé de réduire le budget de la police."

Évidemment, Shining l'entendit, et il poignarda sa dinde avec assez de force pour érafler l'assiette. "Il y a des gangs qui cours autours des banlieues et la criminalité du centre-ville atteint un niveau record ! Et il a le culot de dire que nous n'utilisons pas correctement nos ressources ! J'ai fait trois doubles gardes la semaine dernière !"

_Oh, alors c'est_ _pour _ça_ qu'il est si irritable tout le temps._

Cadence frotta son dos. "C'est bon, mon chéri. Nous savons que tu fais de ton mieux."

Shining respira profondément et retourna à son repas, libérant sa frustration en coupant la dinde en fines lamelles.

"Donc, Rose, comment va ton entreprise de joaillerie ?" demanda Velvet.

"Très bien. Les Pie viennent de nous envoyer une importante cargaison de perles."

Sunset s'était presque étouffé sur ses pommes de terre. "Vous connaissez les Pie ?"

Rose hocha la tête. "Bien sûr. Ils m'envoient régulièrement des livraisons de métaux précieux provenant de leurs exploitations minière."

Sunset ne savait pas pourquoi elle était surprise. Tout ce qui concerne le nom Pie était susceptible à la fois de sortir de nulle part, et d'être parfaitement logique en même temps.

"Mais dites-moi un peu sur vous, Sunset." demanda Rose. "Je connais Twilight depuis longtemps, et ce n'est pas souvent qu'elle ramène des amis à la maison."

Tous les yeux étaient maintenant sur Sunset. Son estomac se sentit soudainement très plein. "Oh, eh bien, il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, vraiment. Je suis juste une fille ordinaire."

"Pas d'après Twilight," murmura Cadence dans sa barbe. Sunset combattu l'envie de lui donner un coup de pied.

"Eh bien, j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez gagné l'expo-science de l'école," poursuivit Rose. "On dirait que vous êtes un peu plus qu'une 'fille ordinaire.'"

_ Vous êtes loin du compte. Et je tiens à que ça reste comme ça. _ Sunset sourit. "C'était juste un petit générateur. D'ailleurs, j'ai juste fait la moitié du travail."

Twilight prit la parole. "Elle est trop modeste. Elle a fait l'essentiel du travail – j'étais à moitié endormie la plupart du temps."

Night hocha la tête. "Elles avaient pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de refaire leur projet à la dernière minute."

"Mais, pourquoi voudriez-vous faire ça ?" demanda Elm.

"Parce que notre premier projet a été volé," dit Sunset, se giflant mentalement plusieurs fois, tandis que la fourchette de Twilight claqua contre son assiette.

"Quoi ?" Night plissa les yeux. "Aucune de vous n'avaient dit ça."

"Oui," dit Twilight à travers ses dents, en regardant Sunset. "Nous n'avons jamais dit ça."

"E hehe , nous ne voulions pas vous ennuyer avec les détails. C'était rien, vraiment." Des gouttes de sueurs coulaient à l'arrière du cou de Sunset.

"Qui l'a volé ?" demanda Velvet.

"Trixie Lulamoon."

Rose tapota un doigt contre son menton. "Lulamoon. Ce nom m'est familier. Ce n'est pas la famille bizarre qui vit à quelques rues d'ici ?"

"Oui." Sunset regarda son assiette. "Et bizarre est un euphémisme."

Velvet fit un grognement indigné. "Où est-ce que va le monde ? Les enfants vont voler des choses ses jours-ci. Et comment a-t-elle réussi à prendre votre projet ?"

Sunset grimaça. Elle détestait Trixie, mais la dénoncer aurait des conséquences pour elle aussi. "Elle..." Sunset essaya de le combattre, mais sa bouche se déplaça à sa place. "Elle s'est faufilée chez... _moi_ et l'a volé pendant que je dormais." Elle pouvait voir Twilight faisant des mouvements frénétiques avec ses yeux, comme si elle envoyait un message en Morse.

Shining laissa tomber sa fourchette et son couteau. "_Quoi ?_ Intrusion par effraction– tu n'as jamais dit ça !"

"Je vous le dit : ce n'est rien, vraiment ! Nous nous en sommes occupées !"

Cadence posa une main sur l'épaule de Sunset. Sunset voulut la retirer violemment, mais se força à rester calme. "Sunset, quelqu'un s'est introduit chez toi– c'est plutôt grave."

"J'apprécie votre inquiétude," dit Sunset, en enlevant doucement la main de Cadence, "mais ce n'est vraiment rien. C'était la seule chose qu'elle a prise."

"Je ne crois pas que tes parents sont de cette avis," dit Night.

"Oh, je ne pense pas que ça les dérange trop." Sunset était un rat pris au piège dans une cage qui rétrécissait. Plus ça allait durer, plus ça ne ferait qu'empirer.

"Pourquoi ça ?"

"Ils ne savent pas ce qui c'est passée." Sunset regarda Twilight à nouveau, et reçu un message de l'œil qui disait : 'Tais-toi, s'il te plaît, tais-toi !'

Shining amena un main à sa tête. "Tu n'as rien dit à tes propres parents ?"

"Non."

"Pourquoi ?"

Sunset grimaça à nouveau. "Parce qu'ils vivent dans une autre dimension–  _ouille !_ Je veux dire qu'ils sont en dehors de la ville." Sunset agita son pied endolori, meurtri où Twilight l'avait frappé. "Juste une petite blague entre-nous. Nous communiquons à peine, c'est donc comme si nous vivions dans des mondes différents.  Éhéhéh ." Elle ne savait pas si elle devait lancer un mauvais regard à Twilight ou la remercier.

Le reste de la table lui donna des regards curieux, mais semblaient croire à son histoire. Velvet se racla la gorge et dit : "Pourquoi ne pas parler d'autre chose ? Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ta décision, Sunset, mais ce qui est fait est fait." Elle fit une pause pour une bouchée de dinde. "Donc, que font tes parents ?"

"Ma mère est une femme de ménage, et mon père tire des calèches."

Cadence cligna des yeux. "Ton père.. _ tire _ des calèches ?"

"Oui." Sunset était prête à se poignarder avec sa fourchette.

"Tu veux dire comme ces gars en ville sur des motos ?"

"Non, il tire d'autres poneys." Sunset déplaça ses bras sous la table et commença à enfoncer sa fourchette dans sa main. Tout le monde la regardait avec une confusion totale, sauf Twilight qui avait l'air de vouloir être ailleurs. "Il... travail dans un carnaval ?" essaya Sunset.

"C'est un étrange carnavals," dit Elm.

"C'est petit, et pas très populaire," ajouta-t-elle rapidement.

"Alors, êtes-vous souvent seule à la maison ?" demanda Rose.

_ C'est quoi, un interrogatoire ? _ "Tout le temps."

Velvet hocha la tête. "Moi et Night avons dû laisser Twilight seule assez souvent quand elle était plus jeune et que Shining avait école. C'est pourquoi nous avions embauché Cadence pour garder les enfants."

"Je me plais à penser que ça à plutôt bien réussi," dit Night, hochant la tête vers Cadence et Shining.

Sunset regarda les deux aussi. "Alors, vous deux êtes, genre, marié, ou fiancé... ?"

Shining vira au rouge, ce qui donna l'impression que ses joues avaient brûlées au soleil. Il trouva un sérieux intérêt à son assiette. Cadence rougit aussi, mais c'était beaucoup moins intense.

"Pas encore," dit-elle, cependant Sunset pouvait entendre un soupçon d'envie dans sa voix. "Mais, nous essayons d'emménager ensemble. Oh, ça me rappelle, Shiny ; j'ai trouver ce petit appartement mignon sur le côté Est de la ville, je veux que tu ailles voir."

"Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu loin du travail ?"

"Mais il est _vraiment_ mignon !"

Sunset sirotait son cidre de pomme, essayant de ne pas s'étouffer avec leur discussion. Cadence battit des cils à Shining, et Sunset se rappela épouvantablement les regards qu'elle faisait à Flash à chaque fois qu'elle voulait quelque chose.

"Alors, Sunset, où habites-tu ?" demanda Velvet.

"Dans un vielle usine," répondit Sunset d'un air absent, encore à observer Shining et Cadence. Ses yeux sortirent de leurs orbites quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle avait laisser sortir par sa bouche.

Tout le monde la regarda dans la confusion maintenant. Twilight se figea, sa fourchette à mi-chemin vers sa bouche. Shining leva un sourcil si haut, que Sunset pensait qui pourrait flotter au dessus de son visage.

"Q-quoi ?" demanda Elm.

"Je vis dans une vielle usi– _ouille !"_ Sunset se pencha en avant de sa chaise, frottant une main contre son tibia. _Merde, Twilight, tu tapes fort !_

"Elle veut dire qu'elle vit dans un vieil immeuble qui s'appelle 'L'Usine.'" Twilight fit un rapide clin d'œil à Sunset.

"O-ouais." Sunset essaya de sourire malgré la douleur. "Vraiment une idée stupide. Mais ça lui convient bien. Plutôt miteux, au bord des vielles banlieues proches du secteur industrielle. Ça a vraiment rien de spécial."

Shining garda son sourcil levé. "Je n'en avait jamais entendu parler avant."

"C'est très petit." Sunset espérait que la sueur qui coulait sur le côté de son visage ne la trahissait pas.

"Alors..." commença Cadence, en essayant de désamorcer la tension. "Tu y vis depuis longtemps ?"

"Environ deux ans."

"Où habitais-tu avant ?"

"À Equestria." Sunset enfonça sa fourchette dans sa main avec plus de force. _C'est... un cauchemar._

Cadence la regarda avec sa bouche légèrement entrouverte. "Qu'est-ce... que c'est Equestria ?"

"C'est une autre di–"

_ "Oups !" _ hurla Twilight. "Il semblerait que j'ai laissé tomber ma fourchette quelque part sous la table. Haha, que je suis maladroite. Sunset pourrais-tu m'aider à la retrouver, s'il te plaît ?" Twilight passa sous la table.

La pénitence chatouilla sa colonne vertébrale. "Euh, bien sûr." Elle se glissa sous la nappe après Twilight. Elle trouva rapidement la fourchette perdu et la tendit à Twilight. "Tiens."

Twilight la lui arracha de sa main. "Que fais-tu ?" murmura-t-elle, ignorant les petits plaintes de Spike qui voulait plus de nourriture.

"Parler à ta famille."

"Je vois ça ! Je veux dire, pourquoi leur dis-tu tout...  _ça_ ? Je pensais que tu voulais–  _devais _ garder ça secret ?"

"Oui." Sunset passa un main dans ses cheveux. "Je... ne peux pas l'expliquer, Twilight. J'ai juste... du mal à mentir."

"Eh bien fais moi une faveur et mens ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que je te demande ça, mais s'il te plaît mens !"

C'était le sentiment le plus étrange que Sunset avait connu. La secousse parcourut sa colonne vertébrale, s'arrêta, puis remonta à nouveau. Chaque nerf de son corps la chatouilla un moment, puis ça avait disparu. Sunset se mit à genoux à côté de Twilight, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux. "Euh... ok."

Cadence passa sa tête sous la nappe. "Pour info, le dessous d'une table... n'est pas l'endroit le plus subtil pour une conversation."

Sunset et Twilight retournèrent rapidement à leurs sièges, en essayant d'avoir l'air aussi nonchalante que possible. "Je l'ai retrouvé," marmonna Twilight.

Shining se racla la gorge. "Donc, ce qu'est 'Equestria' ?"

"Oh, c'est rien." Sunset agita sa main. "Juste le nom de la rue dans lequel je vivais dans mon ancienne ville." Elle dû se retenir de rire d'à qu'elle point ce fut facile. Elle avait à peine à y penser que le mensonge était sorti. Sa réponse semblait satisfaire tout le monde sauf Shining, qui continuait à la regarder avec scepticisme. Heureusement, la conversation se tourna ailleurs.

Les hommes parlèrent de sport, de football américain en particulier. Naturellement, L'un d'eux demanda à Sunset si elle suivait une équipe. Elle réussit à faire croire un mensonge très convaincant à propos de son amour pour le sport. Pour la première et seule fois de sa vie, elle remercia Flash et ses amis pour leurs conversations sur le sujet.

"Alors, tu penses que les Comètes de Canterlot ont une chance au Super Bowl de cette année ?" demanda Night avec enthousiasme.

"Oh, absolument," Sunset répondit avec le même enthousiasme. "Leur  quarterback à de bon bras, et l'équipe à une défense solide."  _Ma Celestia, faites que ça cesse._

"Dommage qu'ils ne jouent pas ce soir."

Velvet poussa Night à l'épaule. "Oui, c'est dommage. Au lieu de ça, tu es obligé de profiter d'un bon repas avec des amis et de la famille."

Tandis que Night chercha maladroitement un moyen de s'en sortir à travers ses propre mots, Rosa engagea la conversation avec Twilight. "Alors, comment ce passe tes demandes d'inscription pour l'université ?"

"Oh, j'ai fini il y a plusieurs semaines," répondit Twilight nonchalamment. "J'ai postulé dans toutes les grandes universités du pays, en plus d'Oxford et Cambridge."

"Nos portefeuilles peuvent en témoigner," dit Night, qui lui valu une autre poussé de Velvet.

Quelque chose tira sur le cœur de Sunset. "Tu as postulé à Oxford ? C'est pas à l'autre bout de l'océan ?"

Twilight hocha la tête. "Je ne te l'avais pas dit ?"

Le mot 'non' se forma dans sa bouche, mais quand elle l'ouvrit pour parler, Sunset dit : "Si, bien sûr que tu m'en as parler. Je n'ai probablement pas fait attention, c'est tout." _Je ne le crois pas... ça pourrait être pire que d'être forcé à dire la vérité._

Twilight mit de côté son assiette vide. "Eh bien, oui. J'ai postulé à l'étranger. Je ne sais pas si je vais être accepté, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux."

Sunset se pencha en arrière contre sa chaise, traitant cette nouvelle information. L'idée que Twilight parte si loin lui fit chuter son estomac. Qu'est-ce que Sunset était censée faire si Twilight s'éloignait ?

Que ferait-elle si _l'une_ de ses amies s'éloignait ?

Rose perturba ses pensées en demandant : "Qu'en dites-vous, Sunset ; Avez-vous postulé quelque part ?

"Oui ; j'ai postulé à Harvard et Berkeley et quelques autres." Son estomac chuta encore plus bas.

"Que comptez-vous étudier ?"

"Science. Peut-être l'électronique ou l'aérospatiale."

Twilight lui sourit. "Imagine si nous nous retrouvons dans la même université."

"Ouais." Le sourire de Sunset sortit comme une grimace. "Ce serait... quelque chose." _Quelque chose qui n'arrivera jamais._

Le dessert fut apporté, et Sunset se servit deux parts de tarte à la citrouille dans une tentative d'engloutir la fosse de dépression dans son estomac. Elle ne voulait pas penser à l'avenir. Elle ne voulait pas penser à où elle serait dans un ans. Elle ne voulais pas penser à Twilight partant pour une terre étrangère.

Twilight vit le regard pensif sur son visage et murmura : "Tu vas bien ?"

Sunset s'égaya automatiquement. "Ouais, je vais super bien !"

"... Tu es sûre ?"

"Je n'ai jamais été plus sûre de ma vie !"

La conversation diminua quand tout le monde s'installa dans un coma alimentaire. Sunset bailla, sentant ses paupières qui commençaient à tomber. Elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler de la dernière fois qu'elle avait mangé un repas comme celui-ci.

Velvet la regarda et rit. "Vu que tu as prit deux portions de tout, j'imagine que tu as apprécié le repas ?"

"Non, c'était dégoûtant." Sunset se pinça sous la table et cria : "Je plaisante ! C'était génial, Mme Velvet, je vous remercie beaucoup." Sunset se leva de sa chaise et s'étira. "Je dois rentrer à la maison maintenant avant que mes parents commencent à s'inquiéter. Merci encore pour ce délicieux repas."

Twilight se leva aussi. "Je vais te raccompagnée."

Shining fit de même. "Je viens aussi."

Cadence le saisit par la manche et le tira vers le bas. "Non, tu restes ici."

Avec un derniers au-revoir à tout le monde, Sunset mit ses bottes et sortit, Twilight se pressa derrière elle alors qu'elle ne portait que ses chaussettes. La nuit était tombée, et un vent froid soufflait dans les rues.

Twilight ferma la porte derrière elle et dirigea Sunset hors du porche. "Merci beaucoup pour être venu."

"De rien. C'était mieux que manger seule."

"Ouais. J'imagine que manger seule pendant si longtemps à entraver tes compétences sociales," dit-elle en plaisantant à moitié.

Sunset gigota. "Ouais, à propos..." Elle hésita. Maintenant, elle avait la capacité de mentir chaque fois que quelqu'un lui demandait quelque chose. À bien réfléchir aux conversations au dîner, le mensonge l'avait sauvé de révéler des choses que personne n'avait besoin de savoir. En même temps, Sunset savait que l'honnêteté était la meilleurs politique. Mais les pieux mensonges ne s'arrêtaient pas.

Peut-elle osée demander à Twilight de lui demander de dire à nouveau la vérité ? Mais ça amènera Twilight à lui demander 'pourquoi ?' Pourrait-elle dire à Twilight sur la pénitence qui interférait avec sa vie ? Elle avait dit à Twilight beaucoup de choses, mais c'était un avantage trop dangereux pour que quiconque le possède.

_ Mais c'est de Twilight qu'on parle. _ Pourtant, Sunset ne savait pas si elle voulait que  _quiconque_ ait consciemment le pouvoir sur elle.

Twilight tira sur la manche de Sunset. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Rien," dit Sunset. "Rien du tout." Elle se tourna vers sa moto. "Je dois partir."

"Attend, Sunset... Il y a encore quelque chose que je dois te dire."

Sunset se retourna. Le visage de Twilight flamboyait de rouge et elle gardait un bras derrière son dos. La bouche de Sunset était très sec, et elle sentait tout le repas qui essayait de remonter à sa gorge. "Q-quoi ?"

Twilight fit un pas de plus. Elle baissa les yeux vers le sol et dit : "Je... j'aime vraiment passer du temps avec toi. Beaucoup. J'aime la façon dont tu essaies d'être une meilleure personne, et..." Elle leva les yeux et fit un autre pas en avant. Elle était très proche maintenant.

"Twilight..." le cerveau de Sunset lui disait de reculer, mais elle était restée bloquée sur place, en regardant dans les yeux de Twilight. Le vent soufflait tout autour d'elles, jetant les cheveux de Twilight d'un côté. Le cœur de Sunset voulait battre sa poitrine. Il fut simultanément en accord avec son cerveau au sujet de fuir en courant au milieux de la nuit, et voulait rester sur place et voir ce qui allait arrivé.

Se penchant encore plus près, la voix de Twilight descendit à un murmure fragile. "Et... tu m'as dit que mon premier baiser devait être spéciale. Qu'il devait être_ avec_ quelqu'un de spécial."

Sunset pouvait compter chaque cils que Twilight avait, pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre son visage. Son cerveau était devenu complètement confus. Elle était sûre qu'il essayait de lui transmettre un message, mais le reste de son corps ne répondit pas.

"Tu es très spécial pour moi, Sunset." Twilight ferma les yeux.

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent.

Le cerveau de Sunset bondit à la vie, en jouant pleins de scénarios terribles en même temps derrière ses yeux. Il reprit le contrôle des actions de Sunset, et elle fit un grand pas en arrière.

Twilight étant maintenant penchée, perdit son équilibre, et vacilla vers l'avant sur une jambe. Sunset leva rapidement sa main et rattrapa Twilight par le bras

Elles restèrent là, figées dans le froid glacial ; un moment dans le temps ou même le vent retenu son souffle. Les yeux ne se réunissaient pas ; Sunset fixait la maison, tandis que Twilight regardait le trottoir. Finalement, Sunset hissa Twilight sur ses pieds et recula de leur accrochage.

Sunset respira lentement et frissonna. Elle pouvait encore sentir où les lèvres de Twilight avait rencontré les siennes. "Twilight, je... je suis–"

"Je suis désolée !" lâcha Twilight. "Je suis vraiment désolée ! J-je juste... Je pensais... Je voulais..."Au lieu de rougir comme d'habitude, le visage de Twilight était marbré et pâle. "Tu... tu ne m'aimes pas comme ça, hein ?"

"Non, je ne t'aime pas," Sunset lutta contre sa langue. "Non, non, je veux dire, je pense que... Twilight, je... Ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas..." Sunset saisit les mots, mais ils s'échappèrent comme du vent.

Twilight respira profondément, retenant maintenant ses larmes. "Sunset, s'il te plaît, dis-moi ce que tu penses de moi."

_ Non... _ La colonne vertébrale de Sunset se secoua. Elle mordit sa lèvre si fort, qu'elle pouvait goûter un petit peu de sang. Sa gorge se serra, le réponse s'installa à l'intérieur. Elle tint une minute avant que la malédiction la batte, et elle cracha avec une terrible conviction : "Je te déteste, Twilight. Je pense que tu es une intello coincée, à la grosse tête, qui-sait-tout, et qui ne sait pas garder son nez des affaires des autres. Je ne pense certainement pas que tu es jolie, et je méprise le temps que je passe avec toi." Sunset couvrit sa bouche, puis cria : "Je ne pense _ rien_ de ça !"

Mais Twilight était déjà en larmes. "Si tu ne le penses pas, alors pourquoi tu l'as dit ?"

"Parce que c'était drôle." Les larmes commencèrent à monter aussi dans les yeux de Sunset. "Non, ce n'était pas drôle. Twilight–"

"Je n-ne comprends pas ! J-j'essaye d'être sérieuse, et tu prend j-juste ça comme une b-blague ! Je cr-croyais que tu étais meilleure que ça !"

"Je le suis ! Twilight, écoute-moi–" Sunset tendit la main pour attraper son bras, mais Twilight recula et courut à sa maison. "Twilight !"

Twilight avait la main planant au dessus de la poignée de la porte. "S'il te plaît... laisse-moi tranquille, Sunset." Elle ouvrit la porte et la claqua en la fermant, sans jamais regarder en arrière.

Sunset se dirigea vers sa moto, son corps faisant tout le travail, tandis que son esprit était dans un état second.  _Pourquoi... ? Comment... ?_ Elle monta sur sa moto et mit son casque.  _Elle m'a demandé... de la laisser tranquille._

Elle démarra le moteur et partit en avant, le faisant rugir sous le ciel de nuit. _J'aurais dû lui dire... mais elle m'a demandé de mentir. _Elle serra l'accélérateur et descendit la rue. Dans son rétroviseur, elle vit Shining marcher sur le porche, avec un regard menaçant vers elle.

_ Je le mérite, _ pensa-t-elle. Tout était engourdi. Son corps entier était en pilote automatique, que ce soit de la pénitence ou du choc, elle ne le savait pas.

Sunset s'était détacher de Twilight pour éviter d'avoir un de leurs cœurs brisées. Pourtant, ce faisant, elle avait fait exactement ça. Elle avait crée le pire scénario possible.

Elle avait perdu sa Twilight.


	32. Étape 32 : Me Rend Folle

_ Étape 32 : Me Rend Folle _

Sunset l'avait finalement fait. C'était la première chose qu'elle avait fait quand elle était arrivée chez-elle jeudi soir. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage, la haine en son cœur, elle avait piétiné l'escalier, attrapé la princesse Twilight, et arraché sa tête de son corps.

Le matin suivant, elle l'avait rattaché, mais c'était encore apaisant d'une certaine manière. La vraie princesse n'était pas ici pour que Sunset puisse la frapper.

Elle s'était recroquevillée dans son lit pendant tout le vendredi, accusant la princesse Twilight pour la malédiction que les Éléments d'Harmonie lui avaient mise. C'était de leur faute si Twilight ne lui parlerait plus. C'était de leur faute si Sunset ne pouvait pas prendre son téléphone et l'appeler pour essayer d'arranger les choses.

_"S'il te plaît... laisse-moi tranquille, Sunset."_

La mémoire se rejoua d'elle-même encore et encore, brûlant dans son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'elle la consumait. Pourquoi Twilight avait dû lui avouer ses sentiments à ce moment ? Pourquoi Sunset ne lui avait pas parler de la malédiction ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?

Peut-être parce qu'elle avait déchiré sa tête, ou peut-être parce qu'elle ne faisait rien d'autre que de se blâmer elle-même. Quelle que soit la raison, la princesse Twilight n'avait pas dit un mot depuis que Sunset était rentrée. Non pas que Sunset s'en préoccupait. Elle pouvait se mépriser sans l'aide de personne.

Lorsque le soleil se levait samedi matin, Sunset était encore recroquevillée sous sa couverture, son oreiller mouillé de larmes. Son estomac lui rugit dessus pour qu'elle se lève et mange quelque chose, mais son cœur lui disait de rester coucher.

Elle avait écouté son cœur, mais sa vessie commença à protester avec véhémence.

Avec la vitesse d'une tortue, Sunset se roula hors du matelas, restant empêtrée dans sa couverture. Elle en sortit en rampant et passa deux mains dans ses cheveux, laissant échapper un soupir qui monta en un cri. Elle glissa ses mains sur son visage. "Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir de bonnes choses, hein ?"

"De bonnes choses ?" demanda une voix. "Je pensais que nous ne  _ voulions _ pas être avec Twilight."

Sunset regarda autour d'elle. La voix n'était pas haut perchée comme celle qu'elle attribuait à la princesse Twilight. Elle était plus proche de la sienne, assaisonnée avec d'importante quantités d'amusement cynique. Elle regarda le miroir brisé et les dizaines de réflexions qu'il avait. Seulement, au lieu de lui montrer son visage strié de larmes, chaque Sunset lui souriait avec un air hautain familier.

"Génial. Plus folle," dit Sunset d'un humour pince-sans-rire.

La plus grande réflexions lui fit un grand sourire. "Nous devrions vraiment aller passer un scanner un de ses jours."

"C'est noté. Une raison particulière pour que je me casse les pieds aujourd'hui ?"

La réflexions haussa les épaules. "Je me demande juste pourquoi tu es si bouleversée. Nous avons brisé le cœur de Twilight ; ce n'était pas l'objectif ?"

"Non !" répondit brutalement Sunset. "Je voulais lui dire gentiment que je voulais juste être amies parce que..."

"Parce que tu savais que tu allais tout faire foirer à un moment donné ?"

Sunset croisa les bras. "Je pourrais être plus agaçante que la Princesse."

La Sunset du miroir rit. "Avoue-le : c'est mieux pour nous. Tu la repoussée avant qu'elle puisse être trop proche ; c'est bien. Enfin, à chaque fois que tu deviens trop amical avec quelqu'un, tu détruis sa relation avec toi de toute façon."

"Absolument pas !"

"Tes parents : abandonnés. Celestia : trahie. Flash : traité comme de la merde. Tu ne vois pas un paterne ici ? Parce que moi je le vois."

Sunset leva un doigt, prête à démontrer le contraire, puis le laissa tomber. Son double avait raison ; chaque relation proche qu'elle avait eu, elle l'avait foiré. _C'était_ la raison pour laquelle elle ne voulais pas sortir avec Twilight. Mais elle ne voulait pas la repousser, juste l'arrêter avant que les choses aillent trop loin.

"Personnellement, je ne voix pas la différence. Donc, tu as brisé son cœur et éventuellement détruit votre amitié. Quel est le problème ? C'est pas comme si tu l'aimais de toute façon."

"Mais..." Sunset regarda ses genoux. "Je... je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça... mais je crois que... je pense que je l'–"

Son reflet eut une nausée. "Ne dis pas ça ! Nous avions convenu que nous et Twilight ne marcherait jamais, tu te souviens ?"

"J'ai changé d'avis."

"Pffft, c'est un peu tard pour ça, tu ne crois pas ? Tu lui as déjà fait haïr tes tripes. Elle ne voudra plus jamais te parler."

Chaque mot était un coup dur porté au cœur de Sunset. Elle avait royalement foiré les choses à cause de sa stupide pénitence et il n'y avait pas moyen de réparer ça.

"C'est vraie, c'est inévitable. Chaque relation, tu la foires. C'est seulement une question de temps avant que tu rejettes tes autres amies. Accepte-le Sunset..." Sa réflexion se transforma, sa peau devint rouge, et ses cheveux s'enflammèrent. Le démon montra ses crocs à Sunset. "Tu es mieux seule."

Sunset plongea en avant et donna des coups de poing au miroir, frappant chaque fragment sur le cadre et le sol. Sa main piquait, et le sang couvrait ses jointures. Elle se mit à genoux devant le miroir, à bout de souffle, les cheveux devant son visage.

"Je te montrerai."

Elle se leva, enjamba le verre brisé, et descendit à la salle de bains pour soigner sa main entaillée. Elle la nettoya et enveloppa ses jointures dans des bandages avant de se soulager et d'arranger le nid à rats qu'était ses cheveux. Sur le chemin du retour, elle prit la pelle et la balayette.

"Je te remercie, mon moi maléfique," dit-elle, en balayant les éclats de verre. "Tu me donnes une bonne raison pour que je me débarrasse enfin de cette stupide chose." Elle les déversa dans la poubelle, puis transporta le cadre en bas et le balança par la porte.

De retour dans sa chambre, Sunset s'assit sur son matelas et réfléchit. Elle ne pouvait pas le nier plus longtemps : la réalisation avait déferlé sur elle quand elle était rentrer chez elle jeudi soir ; la pensée la rongeait depuis.

"J'ai le béguin pour Twilight Sparkle."

Dommage qu'il avait fallu que Sunset la perde pour qu'elle le réalise. Elle vérifia son téléphone, et constata que Twilight ne l'avait pas contacté.

Sunset se laissa tomber sur son oreiller. "Et maintenant ? Que fait-on quand on est..." Elle ferma les yeux et grinça : "Amoureuse ?"

Sur le sol dans le coin, la princesse Twilight nouvellement bandée répondit : "Essaye d'en parler à quelqu'un."

"Comme qui ?" La réponse était dans la tête de Sunset à la seconde où elle avait posé la question. "Rarity." Sunset reprit son téléphone et l'ouvrit. Son doigts au dessus du bouton. Raconter à Rarity qu'elle aimait Twilight serait sans doute lui dire comment elle s'était retrouver avec ce problème là en premier lieu.

Elle aurait à parler de sa pénitence à Rarity.

Elle abaissa son doigts. Le même dilemme qui l'avait frappé la nuit de Thanksgiving revint.  À quel point avait-elle confiance à Rarity ? Elle avait tendance à être une commère, mais pour quelque chose de si sérieux que ça, elle semblait être une bonne confidente.

Mais encore, est-ce que Sunset avait confiance à  _ quiconque _ qui aurait autant de pouvoir sur elle ?

"Souviens-toi de ce qui t'as amené dans ce pétrin en premier lieu," couina la Princesse.

"À cause de toi et de ton stupide charme magique ?" Sunset soupira, sachant que la peluche avait raison. Si elle avait dit la vérité, elle ne serait pas assise ici à s'ennuyer de Twilight.

Et en parlant de dire la vérité, Sunset avait besoin de quelqu'un pour lui demander de cesser de mentir.

Elle ravala sa fierté et pria à n'importe qu'elle dieu qui l'écouterait, puis envoya un texto à Rarity. Moins de questions elle poserait au téléphone, mieux ce serait.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, son portable sonna, et Sunset trouva une réponse. "Bien sûr."

******

Une heure plus tard, Sunset était douchée, habillée, et avait conduit à travers la ville jusqu'à la maison de Rarity. C'était étonnamment ensoleillé avec un ciel presque sans nuage. Cependant, le vent était encore très froid, rappelant à Sunset que l'hiver arrivait.

Elle se gara à l'extérieur de la maison de Rarity, une grande maison somptueuse avec une pelouse parfaitement entretenue et des rubans violets attachés autour des poutres du perron. Sunset pensait que ça convenait parfaitement à Rarity.

"Très bien, faisons-le avant que je perde mes moyens... encore." Elle monta sur le perron, remarquant le vélo rose couché sur le côté.  Ç a ne semblait pas à sa place parmi l'aspect soigné de tout le reste.

Avant que Sunset puisse toquer, la porte s'ouvrit pour révéler Sweetie Belle. Elle avait l'air surprise de voir Sunset debout sur le perron, mais elle sourit et dit : "Bonjour, Sunset !" Elle tourna la tête dans la maison et cria :  " _ Rarity, Sunset est ici !" _

"Bonjour, Sweetie," salua Sunset sans énergie. Elle regarda Sweetie prendre son vélo et le conduire en bas des marches du perron avant de le monter. "Où vas-tu ?"

"Chez Scootaloo," dit-elle, en mettant son casque. "On va jouer sur son trampoline puis aux jeux vidéo." Elle donna un coup de pédale et se tourna vers le bas de la rue. "Bye, Sunset."

Sunset agita la main, puis sursauta quand Rarity passa devant elle et se pencha hors du perron.

"Une dame ne crie _pas à l'intérieur d'une maison !"_ hurla-t-elle à la silhouette rétrécissante de Sweetie. Elle souffla, puis sourit à Sunset. "Bonjour ma chère, comment vas-tu ?"

"Super," dit Sunset, toujours dépourvu de tout enthousiasme.

Rarity pencha la tête. "Pour être franche, Sunset, tu as l'air d'être tout le contraire."

"Je sais. J'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire.

Avec un grand geste de son bras, Rarity invita Sunset à l'intérieur. "Eh bien, vas te mettre à l'aise. Je vais faire un peu de thé, et nous pourrions avoir une bonne conversation à cœur ouvert."

Sunset franchit le seuil, pas surprise de voir un salon parfaitement rangé et bien décoré. Tout en lui criait Rarity, de la nappe pourpre au tapis et canapé correspondant. La seule chose auquel Rarity n'avait probablement rien à voir, était le coin de divertissement, décorée avec des accessoires de football américain.

"J'imagine que tu ne laisses pas tes parents faire les courses sans toi ?" demanda Sunset à Rarity qui l'amena à la table.

Rarity claqua sa langue contre son palais. "Tu aurais du voir cet endroit avant que je le redécore. C'était un désastre absolu que les mots ne peuvent décrire. Maintenant, assis-toi là, je vais aller préparé le thé."

Avec Rarity dans la cuisine, Sunset était laissée à se tourner les pouces, essayant de penser aux bons mots. _Alors, Rarity, la vérité est que j'ai une sorte de malédiction sur moi qui m'empêche de mentir et qui m'a un peu forcé à être ton amie avant, quand tout a commencé !_

Sunset se demandait s'il n'était pas trop tard pour courir vers la porte. Elle secoua la tête ; elle n'était pas une lâche ! Habituellement ! Elle dira la vérité à Rarity et espéra le meilleur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rarity revint avec du thé et un plateau de sandwichs au concombre. Avant que Rarity puisse lui y inviter, Sunset en saisit un et le dévora, n'ayant rien mangé depuis jeudi.

"Euh, sers-toi," dit Rarity.

Sunset en poussa un autre dans sa bouche. "Décholée."

"_S'il te plaît_, ma chérie, ne parle pas la bouche pleine."

Sunset fut forcée d'avaler sa nourriture, et de presque s'étouffer sur les sandwichs demi-mâchés. "Oui, pardon."

Rarity rejeta l'excuse avec un geste de la main, et prit une gorgée de thé. "Bien, Sunset, quel est le problème ? Ton texto semblait plutôt urgent."

"Absolument rien," répondit Sunset. Elle frappa son front avec sa paume.

Rarity abaissa sa tasse, l'air très confuse. "Tu es sûre, ma chérie ?"

"Yep ! Je veux dire, non !" Sunset poussa un râlement. "Ok, Rarity, ça va être difficile à expliquer, donc s'il te plaît, ne me pose pas de question jusqu'à ce que j'ai terminé."

"Ok, je vais essayer." 

Sunset posa sa tasse de thé. "D'accord, j'y vais." Elle expira lentement. "J'ai–"

"Le béguin pour Twilight ?" lâcha Rarity.

"Non ! Enfin... oui ! Mais ce n'est pas–"

"Oh, je le _savais !"_ Rarity sauta de son siège et commença à sautiller dans la pièce. "Je le savais, je le savais, je le savais, je le savais, je le savais." Elle retomba sur son siège et se pencha vers l'espace personnel de Sunset, avec un grand sourit plâtré sur son visage. "Vous êtes _adorables_ ensemble !"

Sunset se pencha aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait. "Rarity... tu me fais plus peur que d'habitude."

Rarity se pencha en arrière contre son siège et se calma. "Je suis désolée, c'était complètement déplacé. Mais sais-tu depuis combien de temps je me suis retenue ?"

"Non." _Oui._

"Depuis très longtemps, Sunset !" Elle leva les mains en l'air. "C'était une torture absolue d'attendre que tu l'admettes ! Quand tu m'a envoyé ce texto ce matin, je savais que s'était la raison pour laquelle tu me demandais de l'aide !"

"C'est seulement une partie de la raison pour laquelle je suis ici, Rarity." Sunset croisa les bras. Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû aller voir Applejack à la place. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas été interrompu.

Rarity se racla la gorge. "Excuse-moi. Continue."

Sunset respira profondément pour se calmer. "D'accord, d'abord, je veux que tu me fasses une faveur. Ça peut te sembler bizarre, mais ce sera claire dans une seconde, d'accord ?"

"D'accord..." Rarity bougea inconfortablement dans son siège.

"J'ai besoin que tu dises : 'Sunset, s'il te plaît, arrête de mentir.' Ne me demande pas pourquoi, juste fait le," dit-elle d'un ton sec. "S'il te plaît."

Rarity sourit de soulagement. "Si ce n'est que ça, alors bien sûr. Sunset, s'il te plaît, arrête de mentir."

Il eut la sensation de picotement, et Sunset sentit comme si un poids avait été retirer de ses épaules. Elle s'affala contre son siège. "Merci, Rarity."

"Je t'en prie, ma chère. Maintenant, pourrais-tu me dire de quoi il en retourne ?"

"Oui, oui je vais le faire." Sunset se redressa. "Ça va te paraître fou, mais avec tout ce que tu as déjà vu, ça ne devrait pas être _trop_ fou." Sunset prit une longue gorgée de thé. "La nuit du Bal d'Automne, après que vous, les filles m'avais explosé... quelque chose est arrivé."

"Quelque chose comme... ?"

"Comme dans, j'ai–" Sunset s'étouffa, sa gorge se bloqua soudainement. Elle toussa jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse respirer à nouveau et se racle gorge. "Ahem, j'ai–" Sa gorge le fit à nouveau, se colmatant avant qu'elle ne puisse parler de quoi que ce soit à propos de ce qui était arrivé quand elle fut touchée par les Éléments.

Rarity se pencha en avant. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Sunset battit sa poitrine à plusieurs reprises. "La nuit du Bal d'Automne, j–" Sa gorge se paralysa à nouveau. C'était comme quand elle était forcée de dire la vérité, mais en sens inverse.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas en parler ? _ "Rarity, j–" Elle essaya de combattre à travers la pression, son visage devint rouge dans l'effort. Elle s'étouffa encore et haleta pour respirer, plier en deux dans son siège.

"Sunset, tu vas bien ?" Rarity se redressa et lui tendit une tasse de thé.

"N-non." Sunset l'engloutit d'une traite, brûlant le fond de sa gorge. "Je ne vais pas bien, parce qu'il y a–" Elle s'étouffa, recrachant presque son thé. " _Aaaaagh !_ C'est quoi ce bordel ?"

Rarity se pencha en arrière. "Sunset... tu commences à me faire peur."

Sunset passa ses mains sur les côtés de son visage. "Puis-je avoir un stylo et du papier, s'il te plaît ?"

"Bien sûr. Attends une seconde." Rarity se précipita hors de la salle, un peu trop vite au goût de Sunset.

_ Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Quelque chose c'est mal passé quand Rarity m'a demandé de dire la vérité ? C'était assez simple. _ Elle croisa les bras, une théorie se formait déjà dans sa tête. Elle espérait qu'elle avait tort ou ça allait devenir très maladroit, très rapidement.

Rarity revint avec un stylo et une feuille qu'elle posa sur la table. Sunset prit le stylo et le pointa contre le papier.

_'J'ai une–'_ Sa main eut une crampe, la forçant à déposer le stylo.  À la seconde où elle le fit, la crampe s'en alla, et elle essaya de nouveau, seulement pour que ça revienne au moment où elle repris là où elle en était.

"Non... non, non, non !" Sunset fixa la feuille, un vide blanc et irrémédiable se moquait de sa tentative de se sauver.  _Je ne peux pas parler de la malédiction. Depuis tout ce temps, je pensais que c'était un choix. Chaque fois que quelqu'un était près, j'ai toujours fait le choix de l'éviter... et au finale, c'était impossible de toute façon._

Une main se posa sur son épaule et Sunset leva la tête pour voir Rarity avec de grands yeux. "Sunset, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Je..." Sunset baissa la tête. "Je ne peux pas te le dire."

"Pourquoi pas."

"Je ne peux pas. Je le veux– je le veux vraiment... mais je ne peux pas."

"Sunset, je ne comprend pas." Rarity déplaça sa main pour prendre celle de Sunset. "Si tu veux me le dire alors dit le. Je jure que je ne vais rien répéter si tu ne le veux pas."

Le désespoir remplit l'estomac de Sunset – une terrible combinaison avec la faim qu'elle avait encore. Elle regarda dans les yeux de Rarity, voulant désespérément tout dire. Était-ce pour que personne ne puisse profiter d'elle consciemment ? Ou bien les Éléments aimaient vraiment la rendre malheureuse ? Peu importait la raison, Sunset les détestait encore plus.

Cependant, Rarity était à la recherche d'une réponse. Plus Sunset l'esquivait, plus Rarity serait curieuse ; et qui savait combien de temps Sunset pouvait dire non avant que Rarity se fâcha ou se mit en colère. Sunset hurla intérieurement, mais ça n'avait rien fait pour l'aider à se défouler.

Elle avait besoin de dire quelque chose à Rarity et d'orienter la conversation dans une autre direction. Pensant rapidement, Sunset trouva le seul sujet qui puisse faire une pierre deux coups.

"La nuit du Bal d'Automne... est quand j'ai rencontré Twilight pour la premier fois. J'ai arrêté deux sale type qui voulaient la violer."

Rarity jeta ses mains sur sa bouche pour couvrir le cri horrifié qu'elle fit. "Bonté divine ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! C'est-c'est..." Rarity frissonna et eut une nausée.

"Ouais, je sais." L'idée même fit Sunset malade de rage. Elle aurait voulu remonter dans le temps et leur donnée une raclée plus létale.

Toujours remontée, Rarity se leva, fit plusieurs tours autour de la table, puis se rassit. "Eh bien," dit-elle après un long soupir, "c'est une bonne chose que tu étais là." Elle prit son thé et le remua en cercle. "Bien que je peux comprendre pourquoi tu étais hésitante à me le dire ; ça à l'air de concerner un peu plus Twilight."

_ Eh bien, je devais te dire quelque chose. _ Sunset prit un sandwich et grignota le coin. Malgré sa faim, son estomac ne semblait pas désireux de prendre de la nourriture pour le moment.

"Cependant, je vois pourquoi Twilight t'estime plus qu'une amie." Rarity essaya de cacher son sourire derrière sa tasse. "Elle pense que tu es une héroïne."

Sunset posa son sandwich. "Plus maintenant. J'ai... vraiment, _vraiment _foiré jeudi."

Le sourire sur le visage de Rarity fondit. "Oh non, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?"

"Eh bien, elle m'a dit... elle m'a avoué qu'elle m'aimait," dit Sunset misérablement. La mémoire se joua dans son esprit, avec un millier de façons différentes qui auraient pu finir sans Twilight en larme.

Rarity avait l'air coincé entre heureuse et effrayée, s'inclinant d'un coté de sa chaise à l'autre. "Mais, tu ne m'as pas dit que tu l'aimais aussi ?"

"Si, je l'aimais– je l'aime ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire, mais je l'aime vraiment, Rarity. Mais j'ai eu peur. J'ai toujours peur ! Je ne voulais pas tout gâcher et lui faire du mal, donc je... Quand elle a essayé de m'embrasser, j'ai reculer."

L'appréhension assombrit les yeux de Rarity. "Et après... ?"

"Et après, je lui ai dit beaucoup de chose que je ne voulais pas, et Twilight a fuit dans sa maison." Sunset leva ses genoux et les serra contre sa poitrine.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?"

Sunset grinça des dents. "Je lui est dit que je la détestais et qu'elle était une fouineuse, intello coincée à la grosse tête et que je méprisais le temps que je passais avec elle."

Rarity était bouche bée. "Sunset..."

"Ne me demande pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça !" Sunset couvrit son visage. "C'était horrible, je le sais ! Je ne pensais rien de tout ça, c'est juste... c'est sortit de force." Elle frappa sa tête contre ses genoux. "Stupide, stupide, stupide, stupide !"

Rarity se leva et saisit sa tête. "Arrête-ça ! Te battre émotionnellement est une chose, mais je ne te laisserais pas te battre physiquement. À propos..." Ses yeux errèrent à la main bandée de Sunset. "Comment tu t'es fait ça ?"

Sunset tendit la main. "J'ai frappé mon miroir parce qu'il se moquait de moi."

Avec un soupir de sympathie, Rarity lui prit la main. "Ces bandages ont l'air sales. J'imagine qu'ils sont aussi vieux que le bâtiment. Je vais en chercher des propres et un peu de désinfectant, et après tu pourras finir ton histoire." Elle se leva et se précipita en dehors de la salle.

Une horloge sonnait quelque part dans la maison. Quand elle finit, Sunset se trouva étrangement calme. Ça avait rendu ses pensées gémissantes plus fortes.

_ Au moins, je l'ai fait me demander d'arrêter de mentir. Mais cette stupide pénitence... Je ne peux vraiment pas comprendre si elle essaie de me protéger ou de faire de ma vie un enfer ! J'imagine que ça n'a pas d'importance pour le moment ; j'ai juste besoin que Rarity me dise ce qu'il faut que je fasse à propos de Twilight. _

Sunset soupira. Malédiction ou pas malédiction, Twilight ne voudra pas lui parler. Et qu'est-ce que Sunset lui dirait de toute façon ?

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réfléchir plus en avant, Rarity revint avec des bandages beaucoup plus blancs que ceux que Sunset portait, et une bouteille d'alcool à friction. Elle se rassit, prit la main de Sunset, et commença à défaire les vieux bandages. "Ok, donc pour résumer, Twilight t'as dit qu'elle t'aimait, vous vous n'êtes  _pas_ embrasser, et puis tu as paniqué et brisé son cœur."

"Eh bien, je ne l'ai _pas_ embrasser. Nous nous sommes un peu, en quelque sorte embrassés... un petit peu... presque."

"S'effleurer les lèvres n'est pas un baiser, ma chère."

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle est, voyante ? _ "D'accord, nous ne nous sommes pas embrassées. Quoi qu'il en soit– aïe, aïe, aïe, aïe !" Sunset retira brusquement sa main.

"Ça va piquer un peu," châtia Rarity. "Tu es une grande fille, supporte-le." Elle reprit la main de Sunset et frotta l'alcool dessus. "Sunset, je peux comprendre que tu as paniquer, mais lui dire que tu la déteste pour éviter de blesser ses sentiments semble un peu extrême."

"J'ai _vraiment_ paniqué, ok ?" Sunset ferma les yeux. Pas même l'alcool à friction pouvait atténuer la douleur dans son cœur. "Je ne pouvais même pas admettre que je l'aimais qu'après que tout était fini. Voilà pourquoi je suis venu ici, Rarity." Sunset pressa sa main libre sur son front. "Je suis amoureuse de Twilight. Mais je n'y connais absolument rien. J'étais si effrayé de tout foirer que j'ai tout fait foirer !"

Rarity termina d'envelopper doucement les bandages de Sunset, puis lui tendit une tasse de thé. "Bois."

Sunset la prit et but le thé. Ça ne l'avait pas fait se sentir mieux, ça lui donnait juste envie de faire pipi.

"Maintenant, allons étape par étape. D'abord, décris-moi tes sentiments pour Twilight."

"Tous ?" Elle râla quand Rarity lui fit un vif hochement de tête. "Ok... eh bien, je me sens toujours  _ heureuse _ près d'elle. Habituellement, je suis juste contente ou satisfaite, mais quand je suis seule avec elle, je souris plus et je ris. Et je sens que je ne suis pas à livrer une bataille acharnée pour lui prouver quelque chose. Elle n'était pas là quand j'étais... l'ancienne moi, alors ce n'est pas comme si elle me jugeait pour ce que j'ai fait dans le passé. Et, j'aime la rendre heureuse et voir son sourire. J' _ adore _ la faire rougir – ses joues prennent cette adorable nuance de rose ! J'adore à quel point elle est intelligente et à quel point elle se soucie de tout le monde. Elle joue si bien du violon qu'elle m'envoie à chaque fois dans un autre monde où il n'y a que nous. Et elle sent toujours la lavande, et... et..."

Sunset bougea ses mains pour couvrir son visage. "Celestia... elle me rend folle. Je ressemble à certains de ses stupides adolescents follement amoureux."

Rarity sourit. "Tu vois, ce n'était pas si difficile ?"

"Si, je déteste afficher mes sentiments comme ça !" Même sans être forcée de mentir, Sunset n'était pas sûre qu'elle était capable d'admettre tout ça à Twilight.

Reprenant un sandwich, Rarity dit : "Eh bien, comme tu l'as déjà prouvé, mentir pour la protéger ne fonctionne pas. Il est évident que tu l'aime et qu'elle t'aime."

Sunset s'affala dans son fauteuil. "Tu fais paraître ça si simple."

"Eh bien, dans ce cas là, ça l'est." Rarity prit une bouchée de son sandwich, mâchant méthodiquement avant de l'avaler. "Si tu te soucis vraiment d'elle autant que tu le dis, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes de lui faire du mal. Tu deviens une meilleur personne, et elle le voit. Couplé avec le fait que tu lui as sauvé la vie, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elle t'aimes tellement."

"Plus maintenant." Sunset regarda le reste des sandwichs, mais décida qu'elle n'avait plus faim. "Elle ne voudra probablement plus jamais me revoir."

Rarity agita une main en l'air. "Vas juste lui parler."

"Je ne peux pas." Sunset grinça à nouveau des dents. "Elle m'a demandé de la laisser tranquille."

"Uuugh ! Et les gens dise que  _ je _ suis une reine de drame."

Sunset fredonnait, tapotant ses doigts ensemble. "Rarity, peux-tu me faire une autre faveur et–"

En levant les yeux au ciel, Rarity dit : "Oui, je vais parler à Twilight et la convaincre de te donner une seconde chance."

_ Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais demander, mais d'accord. _ Sunset sourit. "Merci, Rarity."

"Je t'en prie, ma chère."

Elles se turent. Rarity versa plus de thé dans sa tasse, et Sunset trouva de la place pour finir un sandwich pendant qu'elle envisageait ce qu'elle allait dire à Twilight.

"Confiance," dit Rarity.

"Quoi ?"

"Le seule chose dont tu as besoin, Sunset, est la confiance. Et je sais que tu en as de la façon dont tu as lancé ta domination sur l'école."

Sunset se décala dans son siège, laissant ses jambes retomber en bas. "O-ouais. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec ce qui se passe maintenant."

" À peine. La seule différence est que tu essayes de rendre quelqu'un heureux au lieu de malheureux."

"Peut-être." L'estomac de Sunset se retourna. "Mais si je ne la rends pas heureuse ? Que faire si– _aïe !_" Elle se frotta le dessus de sa tête où Rarity lui avait donner une pichenette. "C'était pour quoi ?"

"Je viens juste de te dire d'avoir confiance !" Rarity remua un doigts vers elle. "Je sais que l'amour peut être effrayant, mais tu dois avoir confiance en toi. Tu le veux, Twilight le veux...  _ Je _ le veux !"

Sunset fixa Rarity avec un air impassible.

Rarity détourna les yeux et se racla la gorge. "Mes sentiments personnels de côté, tu mérites d'être heureuse. Peut-être que ça va marcher ou peut-être pas, mais tu ne le sauras jamais tant que tu n'auras pas essayé ! Sinon, tu regarderas en arrière en te demandant ce qu'il aurait pu se passé."

Sunset réfléchit aux mots de Rarity. Ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça : si elle essayait et qu'elle échouait, elle pourrait perde Twilight pour toujours. D'autre part, si elle essayait et qu'elle réussissait... Après tout, en regardant ce qui était arrivé quand elle avait donné une chance à l'amitié.

Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Elle et Twilight ensemble... La pensée était terrifiante, et pourtant tellement fascinant.

"D'accord." Sunset avala le papier de verre dans sa bouche. "Je vais essayer."

Rarity sourit. "Bonne fille. Tu vois à quel point c'est simple."

Sunset souffla. "Ouais, c'est simple, mais ce n'est pas facile."

"Eh bien, l'amour ne l'est jamais. Si tu le veux, tu auras à te battre pour ça."

Se battre pour ça. Sunset n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle irait se battre pour l'affection de Twilight Sparkle. La pensée lui donnait envie de rire et de maudire l'univers pour son ironie. Elle avait nié ses sentiments pendant si longtemps, l'admettre se sentait surréaliste.

Elle aimait Twilight Sparkle.

Elle gémit. "Je te déteste, Twilight Sparkle."

Rarity laissa échapper un soupir rêveur. "L'amour est quelque chose de si grand et inconstant. Incontrôlable, imprévisible, et ça nous fait faire les choses les plus folles."

"Ouais," murmura Sunset "Les plus folles..."

******

Cadence pouvait entendre le miaulement d'un chat mourir avant que Shining ouvrit la porte et entra dans la maison. Pour un si petit instrument, le violon de Twilight pouvait être très fort quand elle le voulait.

"Hier, elle était juste abattu," dit Shining, "aujourd'hui, elle essaie de jouer l'Ode à la Joie. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire."

Le bruit cessa, et ils soupirèrent tous deux de soulagement.

"J'imagine qu'elle n'est pas sortie de sa chambre ?" demanda Cadence.

Shining secoua la tête. "Elle sort pour prendre quelque chose à grignoter, mais elle ne dit rien à personne."

_ Eh bien, au moins elle mange, _ pensa Cadence. La première fois qu'elle avait eu le cœur brisé, elle avait essayé de mourir de faim pendant deux jours. Heureusement, Twilight noyait son chagrin dans de la musique mal joué.

"Ok, je vais voir si je–" Cadence couvrit ses oreilles quand le crissement recommença. Elle commença à se demander si Twilight s'affamant n'était pas une meilleur option. Le hurlement atteignit une note aiguë, et Spike hurla, enfouissant sa tête dans le coussin du canapé.

"S'il te plaît, fait quelque chose avant que je devienne sourds, Cady," pria Shining.

Cadence hocha la tête et monta les escaliers. "Cadence, la déesse de l'amour part à la rescousse." Elle atteignit la chambre de Twilight et toqua. "Twily, c'est Cady. Tu veux bien ouvrir la porte pour moi, ma coccinelle ?"

La musique torturante s'arrêta. Dix secondes plus tard, Twilight ouvrit la porte et passa la tête dehors, une paire de grosses lunettes noires posée sur son visage. Cadence ne l'avait pas vu avec depuis près de trois ans. Derrière les verres étaient des yeux rouges boursouflés.

_ Tu ne peux rien me cacher, ma coccinelle. _ Cadence sourit. "Bonjour, Twilight. Comment vas-tu ?"

Twilight renifla. "Bien."

"Puis-je entrer ?"

Il eut une petite trace de ressentiment dans les yeux de Twilight, mais elle céda et permit à Cadence d'entrer.  É tant donné que les murs n'étaient pas peints en noir, que rien n'avait été cassé, et qu'il n'y avait pas de morceaux de poésie mal écrit qui traînaient, Cadence pensait que Twilight gérait plutôt bien.

Elles s'assirent sur le lit ensemble, et Twilight prit son violon. Cadence plaça rapidement une main sur son genou. "Chérie, pourquoi ne pas arrêter de jouer du violon pour le moment ?"

"Je dois pratiquer," dit-elle sèchement.

"Oh, je pense que tu as assez pratiqué pour aujourd'hui. Allez, parlons juste un peu."

Twilight posa le violon sur ses genoux. "D'accord."

"Bien." Cadence caressa son genoux. "Donc, je vois que tu portes tes veilles lunettes aujourd'hui."

"Je n'avais pas envie de mettre mes lentilles." dit-elle en frottant ses yeux.

Cadence hocha la tête, sachant que c'était plus parce qu'elles ne tiendraient pas. Elle fredonnait à elle-même, se demandant comment facilité son chemin vers le problème.

"L'amour craint !" cria Twilight.

_ Ou, nous pouvons faire comme ça. _ Cadence bougea son bras autour de l'épaule de Twilight et la tira près d'elle. "Twilight, ne laisse pas une mauvaise expérience te faire tourner le dos à l'amour pour toujours. Respire et dit-moi ce qui s'est passé."

Twilight inspira et se retenu un moment avant d'expirer lentement. "J'ai essayé d'embrasser Sunset, mais elle a reculé et dit... qu'elle ne m'aimait pas comme ça." Elle se blottit contre Cadence.

Cadence soupira. "Aww, ma chérie ; je suis désolée. Mais tu sais, tout le monde n'est pas de se bord."

"Ce n'est pas pourquoi je suis bouleversée." marmonna Twilight contre le côté de Cadence.

"Oh ?"

Twilight leva la tête. "C'est ce qu'elle a dit ensuite. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle pensait de moi et..." Twilight souleva ses lunettes et frotta ses yeux. "Elle a dit... elle a dit qu'elle me détestait ! Elle a dit que j'étais ennuyeuse et qu'elle détestait passer du temps avec moi !"

Cadence la serra. "Twilight, c'est... c'est..."  _ C'est très déroutant en fait. _ Sunset peut avoir agi un peu bizarrement au dîner, mais elle avait l'air de s'amuser. En fait, elle semblait agréable dans l'ensemble. Avec toutes les belles choses qu'elle avait fait avec et pour Twilight, pourquoi retournerait-elle sa veste et dirait qu'elle la détestait ?

"Je ne comprends pas !" hurla Twilight. "D'abord, elle me dit qu'elle aime passer du temps avec moi et qu'elle aime quand je joue du violon et tous ces trucs sympa, et puis... puis..." Twilight se pressa contre Cadence. "Elle veut juste jouer avec mes émotions."

"Non, je pense que Sunset est juste confuse au sujet de ses propres émotions. L'amour est difficile pour certaines personnes. Peut-être qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'exprimer correctement."

"Elle a dit qu'elle avait fait ça car c'était drôle."

_ Ou elle est une imbécile. _ Cadence respira profondément. "Ok, Twilight, peut-être qu'elle a juste besoin d'un peu d'espace. Donne-lui un peu de temps, puis, si elle ne vient pas vers toi, va lui parler. Ne soit pas agressif, explique lui gentiment qu'elle t'a blessé, et que tu veux une explication sérieuse."

"D'accord."

"Et si sa réponse ne change pas, tu peux envoyer Shining après elle." Malheureusement, Twilight ne sourit pas. Cadence la redressa et essuya une larme. "Twily, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Rappelles-toi : si ça ne fonctionne pas, il aura d'autre Sunset."

"Je sais. Je pensais juste qu'elle m'aimait. Au moins comme une amie."

"Je suis sûre que oui." _J'espère que oui._ "Elle a juste besoin de temps pour tout mettre en ordre dans son cœur. Je suis sûre qu'il y a une bonne explication pour tout." Elle la tint pendant quelques minutes de plus, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrêta de renifler.

"Merci, Cady, je me sens un peu mieux maintenant."

Cadence lui caressa les cheveux. "Bien. Veux-tu que je te fasse quelques cookies ?"

Twilight sourit. "Oui, s'il te plaît."

Elle se leva. "Un lot aux pépites triple chocolat à venir !" Elle sortit de la chambre et ferma la porte derrière elle. Au moment où elle le fit, Twilight recommença à mal jouer du violon. Cadence ouvrit la porte, avança, prit doucement le violon des mains de Twilight, et sortit.

De retour en bas, Shining demanda : "Comme va-t-elle ?"

"Elle va bien. Je pense qu'il y a juste eu un petit malentendu entre elle et Sunset." Elle posa le violon sur la table et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Shining la suivit et s'appuya contre le comptoir. "Il y a quelque chose de louche chez Sunset. Je connais Canterlot assez bien, et je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un immeuble appelé 'L'Usine'. Et les gens donne des noms de rues bizarres, mais 'Equestria' ? Je pense qu'elle essaie de cacher quelque chose."

Cadence prit la farine et le sucre. "Je pense que tu recherche juste une excuse pour ne pas l'aimer."

"Elle a sauvé la vie de Twilight. Je ne recherche pas une raison pour ne pas l'aimer, je fait juste confiance à mon instinct."

Posant ses ingrédients, Cadence pinça la joue de Shining. "Tu es si mignon quand tu fait le grand frère protecteur. Mais ne va pas jouer les détectives contre la pauvre fille. Fait juste confiance à Twilight."

Shining croisa les bras. "Je fais confiance à Twilight. C'est sur Sunset Shimmer que je m'interroge."


	33. Étape 33 : Amis, Ennemis, et Famille

_ Étape 33 : Amis, Ennemis, et Famille _

Sunset et Rarity avaient depuis longtemps fini leurs thés et leurs sandwiches, mais étaient restées assises à parler pendant quelques heures. Par chance pour Sunset, Rarity avait oublié de demander pourquoi Sunset avait besoin qu'elle lui demande d'arrêter de mentir.

Le soleil commençait à être bas et Sunset décida qu'elle ne s'imposerait pas plus longtemps.  À vrai dire , elle voulait rentrer à la maison et penser pendant un moment.

"Vraiment, ma chérie, ça ne me dérange pas. Tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites," insista Rarity alors qu'elles étaient sur le perron.

"Non, tu en as déjà assez fait." Sunset lui donna une chaleureuse accolade. "Merci encore, Rarity."

Rarity tapota son dos. "Je suis contente d'avoir pu t'aider. Tout va bien se passé, tu verras. Rappelles-toi : la confiance."

Sunset frotta son bras. "Oui, la confiance. On pourrait penser qu'être une ancienne reine tyrannique en donnerait beaucoup."

"Eh bien, tu n'es pas très sociale. T'exprimer peut-être difficile, mais je sais que tu peux le faire. Et je t'encouragerais à chaque étape du chemin."

"Merci." Sunset se retourna pour partir, mais Rarity se racla la gorge.

"En fait, Sunset, il y a autre chose dont je voulais te parler." Elle roula une main dans l'air. "Tu vois, je pensais concourir pour être la princesse du Bal d'Hiver, et j'espérais que tu pourrais envisager de peut-être, d'éventuellement m'aider un petit peu ?"

Sunset sourit. "Oui, Rarity, je vais t'aider à être la princesse. C'est le moins que je puisse faire."

Rarity lui fit un sourire radieux. "Tu es vraiment une bonne amie, Sunset."

Sunset descendit du perron, en agitant sa main dédaigneusement. "Pas sûr."

_ "Confiance !" _

"À lundi, Rarity !" Sunset attacha son casque et partit sur la route, souriant quand elle entendit Rarity crier à elle une fois de plus.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'avait  _ pas _ confiance. Juste que c'était assez souvent mal placé. Elle avait été certaine de sa supériorité. Elle avait été certaine qu'elle pouvait manier l'Éléments de la Magie et régner sur Equestria. Elle avait été certaine qu'elle n'aimait pas Twilight en rien de plus qu'une amie.

C'est trois fois là, elle avait eu tort.

S'arrêtant à un feu rouge, Sunset se demandait si elle avait encore tort. Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée d'essayer de sortir avec Twilight ? Elle ignora la partie de son cerveau qui disait que non et se rappela que, sortir avec ou pas, elle devait s'excuser auprès de Twilight et lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. Que oui ou non Twilight avait encore des sentiments pour elle était une autre histoire.

_ Une chose à la fois, Sunset. Une chose à la fois. _

Elle arriva à l'usine, et gara sa moto dans l'allée, puis la recouvrit d'une bâche. En y repensant, elle avait de la chance que Trixie ne l'avait pas touché. L'estomac de Sunset grogna, insatisfait des sandwiches au concombre de Rarity. Elle était sur le point d'aller à l'intérieur et prendre des raviolis, quand elle décida qu'elle avait assez d'argent pour se gâter d'une grosse salade à une épicerie pas trop loin de chez elle.

Trop paresseuse pour retirer la bâche de sa moto, Sunset décida d'y aller en marchant. Elle laissa tomber son casque en face de la porte et entra dans la rue. Le soleil était bas dans le ciel, jetant des stries d'orange entre les vieux bâtiments. Non loin de là, un chat hurla, provoquant un chien bruyant.

Sunset marchait dans la rue avec ses mains dans ses poches, en sifflant un air sans nom. Mis à part les animaux errants, les vieilles rues étaient relativement calmes, ce que Sunset appréciait. Perdu dans le silence, Sunset pensait à tout ce qu'elle avait à faire dans les prochaines semaines. Se préparer pour la fin du semestre, aider à organiser le Bal d'Hiver _et_ aider Rarity à le gagner, demander à Twilight de lui pardonner, et acheter assez de couvertures pour passer un autre hiver dans le froid.

Elle était heureuse que l'expo-science était finie maintenant.

Tournant à l'angle, Sunset se frappa la tête dans la dernière personne qu'elle s'attendait à croiser. Elles s'écrasèrent au sol, frottant leurs nez meurtris.

Sunset plissa les yeux, plus de la confusion que de la colère. "Trixie ?"

Trixie leva les yeux, tenant toujours son nez. "Augh, Sunset Shimmer ! Tu n'es pas censée être– J-je veux dire, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"Je vais m'acheter une salade." Elle se leva et se dépoussiéra. "Je suis autorisée à le faire pendant mon jour de congé, non ?"

Trixie bondit sur ses pieds. "Trixie se fiche de ce que tu fais. En fait, elle était contente que tu ne sois pas à la boutique aujourd'hui."

Sunset croisa les bras, l'air sceptique. "Uh-huh. Alors, pourquoi es-tu là ?"

"Trixie aime se promener en ville. Est-ce un crime ?"

"Non, mais quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas pourquoi tu es ici." Sunset tapait du pied. "Tu es venue pour m'espionner, n'est-ce pas ?"

Trixie balaya l'air avec sa main. "Bien sûr que non ! Et tu ne peux pas le prouver, de toute façon !"

Sunset baissa les yeux et secoua la tête. "Peu importe. Je n'ai pas l'énergie pour te gérer aujourd'hui, si tu veux m'espionner moi et mes 'mauvaises actions', vas-y, mais fais le en silence."

"Arrête de penser que le monde tourne autour de toi." Trixie leva son nez. "Trixie a dit qu'elle était sortie pour une promenade. Pourquoi irait-elle perdre son temps à essayer de savoir ce que tu manigances ?"

"Parce que tu es obsédée de te venger de moi pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait," dit Sunset d'une voix impassible.

Trixie ferma ses poings. "Trixie n'est pas obsédée !"

Sunset haussa les épaules. "Quoi que tu dises. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je suis affamée et je veux juste une salade, alors bouge."

Avec un soufflement colérique, Trixie dit : "Tu peux faire ce que tu veux. Trixie s'en fiche."

Sunset croisa les bras. "Bien."

"Bien."

"Très bien."

"Très bien !"

Elles se déplacèrent toutes deux vers la droite. Elles se regardèrent, puis se dirigèrent vers la gauche. Elles se foudroyèrent du regard, et allèrent à nouveau toutes deux vers la droite.

Sunset leva une main. "D'accord, ça devient ridicule. Bouge !"

"Toi d'abord !"

"Très bien, je ne vais même pas discuter avec toi–"

_ "Hey !" _ cria une nouvelle voix.

Sunset regarda vers la rue, et son sang se glaça face aux quatre silhouettes qui marchaient maintenant vers elle et Trixie.

La chef de file abordait maintenant une cicatrice sur sa joue gauche, et son nez était tordu. Elle avait toujours les cheveux blanc comme neige avec des pointes violettes, et portait trop de fard à paupières. Les trois autres n'avaient pas changé du tout, mais ils semblaient plus en colère que la dernière fois que Sunset les avait vu.

"Gilda." Sunset fit un faux sourire. "Ravie de te revoir. Tu as l'air en forme."

Gilda ne tarda pas à mettre son visage face à celui de Sunset. Elle sourit diaboliquement. "Je n'arrive pas à croire la chance que j'ai aujourd'hui. Je fais quelques graffitis, j'obtins quelques cigarettes,  _et_ je peux battre cette faiblarde ? Le Père Noël doit penser que je suis une gentille fille cette année."

Sunset sentit le tabac dans l'haleine de Gilda et eut un haut-le-cœur. "J'imagine que tu n'en as pas profité pour voler quelques bonbons à la menthe ?"

Gilda leva son poing. "Ne me fait pas la moindre insolence. Je suis sur le point de te retailler le visage ; tu ne veux pas changer ça en un homicide." Ses yeux errèrent vers Trixie. "Ou même un double homicide."

Trixie prit un peu de recule. "Euh, Sunset, d'où tu les connais ?"

"Rainbow et moi sommes battues contre eux il y a quelques mois et avons gagnées."

Gilda attrapa l'avant du pull de Sunset. "Mais la petite Dashie n'est pas là, n'est-ce pas ?" Elle secoua rigoureusement Sunset. "Je parie que tu n'es pas si coriace sans elle pour surveiller tes arrières."

Sunset la regarda méchamment. "Je vais devoir te demander de me lâcher avant que je m'énerve," dit-elle clairement.

"Très bien." Gilda la poussa au sol, puis lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes.

L'air se précipita hors de Sunset, la laissant la bouche ouverte comme un poisson. Elle saisit son côté et lutta pour se relever.  _Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? D'abord Trixie, maintenant Gilda ? Sérieusement, le karma ne m'est suffisamment pas retombé dessus ? _ Sunset était sur ses pieds, respirant difficilement. Gilda et ses membres de gangs riaient encore à sa douleur.

"Très bien, Gilda, tu veux une revanche ?" Sunset força un peu d'air dans ses poumons et mit ses poings en place. "Allons-y ! Donc, Trixie, à quel point t'es douée en combat ?"

Trixie ne répondit pas.

Sunset tourna la tête, trouvant l'espace d'à côté d'elle vide. Regardant derrière elle, elle vit la jupe de Trixie tourner au coin.

"Merde, Trixie," rouspéta Sunset. Elle se retourna vers les Griffons. Les garçons avaient chacun sortit un cran d'arrêt, tandis que Gilda tournait un couteau papillon dans sa main avant de le pointer vers le cou de Sunset.

Sunset fit un pas en arrière, se sentant encore moins confiante sur la lutte. Elle était beaucoup de choses : courageuse, tenace et déterminée. Mais elle n'était pas stupide. "Oh, hé, je viens de me rappeler que j'ai quelque choses à faire, alors–" Sunset se mit à courir après Trixie.

_"Attrapez-la !"_ hurla Gilda.

Sunset avait de la peine à respirer aux cents premiers pas et ses côtes lui faisaient mal de ce seul coup de pied. Elle ne serait pas surprise si Gilda portait des bottes avec des embouts en acier. En dépit de ses handicaps, elle réussit à rattraper Trixie en moins d'une minute.

Trixie la foudroya du regard. "Arrête de suivre Trixie ! C'est toi qu'ils veulent !"

"Peut-être, mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils aillent après toi pour t'avoir vu avec moi," dit Sunset d'une seule traite.

"Trixie te déteste !"

"Dis-leur ça, peut-être qu'ils vont te permettre de rejoindre leur club !"

Gilda s'approchait d'eux, ses lourdes bottes résonnaient sur le trottoir.  À chaque pas, Sunset se demandait si Gilda était assez proche pour commencer à l'attaquer avec son couteau.

Repérant une ruelle étroite, Sunset attrapa Trixie par le bras et la tira dedans, sans jamais briser le rythme de ses pas. Derrière elle, Gilda et le reste de son gang s'arrêtèrent en trébuchant avant de tourner dans la ruelle, laissant plus de distance entre-eux.

_ Bon, maintenant quoi ? _ Sunset savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas rentrer à la maison, et se tourner vers le combat était une très mauvaise idée avec eux et leurs couteaux. Mais elle ne pouvait pas courir éternellement – sa côte meurtrie ne le lui permettrait pas.

En face d'elles était une barrière clôturée, avec un panneau 'ne pas entrer' posé dessus. Sunset lâcha la main de Trixie et dit : "Nous allons essayer de les semer là-dedans."

"Mais... Trixie... ne peut pas grimper !" dit-elle en haletant.

"Tu ne peux pas te téléporter ?"

"Oh... oui." Trixie frappa dans ses mains et disparut dans un nuage de fumée, pour réapparaître de l'autre côté de la clôture. "À plus !" Elle agita une main et courut plus loin dans la ruelle.

_ Tant de haine en ce moment. _ Sunset sauta sur la clôture et monta aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle avait presque atteint le sommet quand une intense sensation de brûlure perça son mollet, la forçant à crier. Le couteau déchira sa jambe, et Sunset se renversa par dessus la clôture, atterrissant sur son dos. Le monde tourna autour d'elle, la douleur entraîna des larmes à ses yeux et troubla sa vision. Elle pouvait entendre la barrière tinter quand quelqu'un grimpa dessus.

L'adrénaline la raviva. Sunset secoua la tête et vit Gilda presque en haut de la clôture, agitant son couteau ensanglanté. Sans réfléchir, Sunset se précipita pour attraper le couvercle d'une poubelle à proximité et le jeta comme un frisbee. Il frappa Gilda à la tête, la revoyant de la clôture, pour qu'elle atterrisse sur Dumbbell, Hoops et Score.

Réfrénant un cri, Sunset se leva et courut dans la ruelle, mettant tout son poids sur sa jambe gauche indemne. Elle utilisa les murs pour se soutenir quand elle était sur le point de tomber. La ruelle tourna et se divisa plusieurs fois.

Finalement, Sunset s'échappa du labyrinthe et trouva un chantier en construction. Le squelette d'un bâtiment de deux étages se tenait au centre, entouré pas des poutres en fer et des échafaudages. Il donnait l'impression que personne ne l'avait touché depuis un moment.

Sunset prit son genou et essaya de regarder sa blessure. Son sang avait imbibé son pantalon et l'avait teint en cramoisi. Maintenant qu'elle avait cessé de bouger, la douleur revint avec des impulsions vives, et sa jambe se sentait incroyablement faible.

_ Maintenant quoi ? _ Heureusement, elle avait semé Gilda, mais maintenant elle était coincée au milieu de Celestia-sait-où, avec une jambe saignante.

Il y eut un  _ craquement _ suivit par un grand fracas, et quelque cria :  _ "À l'aide !" _

Sunset bondit sur ses pieds, pour seulement s'effondrer dans la saleté. Malgré ça, les cris de détresse forcèrent son corps à se relever et à marcher en traînant des pieds. Elle fit son chemin jusqu'à l'autre côté du bâtiment et leva les yeux pour voir Trixie accrochée à une planche cassée au deuxième étage.

"Trixie, comment as-tu pu te retrouver là-haut ?" cria Sunset.

Trixie agita ses jambes, essayant de remonter. "J'ai essayé de me téléporter à nouveau, mais je me suis retrouvée ici à la place ! S'il te plaît, fais quelque chose !"

Sunset soupira. "Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais faire ce que je peux, reste accrochée." Elle commença à rechercher un chemin, se demandant ce qu'elle aurait fait si elle n'était pas maudite. Trixie était une épine dans son pieds, mais Sunset était sûr qu'elle ne voulait pas la voir morte.

Il y avait une rampe à proximité qui conduisait au première étage, et une autre en face qui amenait au second, bien que Sunset n'était pas sûre d'appeler ça un étage. Il y avait des poutres en acier et quelques planches en bois, mais la plupart était encore incomplet. Sunset avança d'un pas léger pour ne pas briser le bois, et parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire mieux avec sa jambe blessée. Indépendamment, sa jambe céda à quelques pas de Trixie, et elle tomba contre le bois, faisant cliqueter toute la structure.

Trixie cria et tâtonna le bord. "Je glisse, je glisse !" sanglota-t-elle.

Sunset rampa sur son ventre, en se jetant aux trente derniers centimètres pour rattraper Trixie quand sa main glissa. Le poids tira Sunset en avant, près de l'envoyer par dessus le bord aussi, mais elle mit son pied contre une poutre de soutien.

"Ne me laisse pas tomber, je t'en prie !"

Sunset grogna, tirant Trixie avec toute la force dont elle était capable. "Je ne te laisserais pas tomber, je le promets." Le bois craquait lugubrement en dessous d'elle.

_ "Je les ai trouvé !" _ cria Hoops.

_ Aujourd'hui n'est pas mon jour. _ Sunset souleva Trixie tout en essayant de se tortiller pour se mètre en lieu sûr. Sa jambe protesta violemment, sapant sa force et dédoublant sa vision. Elle secoua la tête et se concentra sur Trixie, qui avait l'air effrayé au delà de la croyance. Elle ne cessait pas de regarder en bas et de s'agiter.

"Hé, hé," dit Sunset de sa voix la plus rassurante. "Tu vas t'en sortir. Regardes-moi. Ça va bien se passé." Elle pouvait entendre plusieurs bruits de pas en dessous.

Trixie secoua la tête. "Je suis désolée, Sunset, je–"

"Je ne veux pas l'entendre." Sunset tira à nouveau. "Tout – va – bien – se passer !" Elles y étaient presque. La structure secoua avec l'ajout de quatre autres personnes.

"Mais je glisse !"

Sunset ressassera son emprise sur les paumes moites de Trixie. "Tiens encore une minute de plus !" Les mots d'Applejack firent écho à travers elle. Trixie n'était peut-être pas sa sœur, elle n'était même pas son amie. Mais il n'était pas question que Sunset la laisse tomber !

Ses jambes crièrent en signe de protestation et sa vision commença à disparaître ; mais avec sa nouvelle détermination, Sunset se leva, sortant Trixie du vide. Elle s'accrocha à une poutre de soutien quand Sunset trébucha et tomba encore. Elles étaient toutes deux silencieuses entre leurs lourdes respirations.

La marche de Gilda brisa leur moment de paix. "Vous avez nulle part où aller maintenant, crétines !"

Sunset se releva et se tint devant Trixie. Elle vacilla au début, mais trouva son équilibre. "Par hasard, tu ne peux pas nous téléporter toutes les deux loin d'ici ?" murmura-t-elle.

"Non ; je ne peux même pas aller sur de longues distances, peu importe si j'emmène quelqu'un avec moi."

_ Je me disais aussi. _ Sunset leva ses poings quand Gilda s'approcha avec un sourire carnassier. Elle prit la voie étroite, laissant Hoops, Dumbbel et Score manœuvrer autour des poutres d'acier.

"D'accord," dit Sunset, "alors j'ai besoin que tu partes seule et que tu t'enfuis."

Trixie hésita. "Mais, et toi, Sunset ?"

"Je vais probablement mourir," dit-elle à voix basse. Elle secoua la tête. "Ça va aller, pars."

"Mais ta jambe–"

"Pars !"

"Sunset !"

_ "Pars avant que je te pousse !" _ Sunset savait que Trixie l'avait enfin écouté car l'expression de Gilda passa au choc et à la confusion.

"C'est quoi ce bordel ?" Elle regarda autour d'elle. "Elle est passé où ?"

"Je sais pas," répondit Sunset. "Mais tu devrais te concentrer sur moi."

Gilda sourit. "Ta perte." Elle attaqua Sunset d'un coup sec de son couteau.

Sunset se pressa sur le côté afin que le couteau ne coupe qu'une fine ligne à travers son pull. Elle recula quand Gilda l'attaqua à nouveau, l'attirant dangereusement près du bord. Sa jambe céda, et elle se retrouva à genoux devant Gilda. Le couteau s'enfonça dans la joue de Sunset, dessinant des perles de sang.

"C'est ça, agenouilles-toi, petite salope. Je vais couper ton jolie visage en lamelle." Gilda enfonça la lame plus fort. "Mais tu sais quoi ? Si tu es sage, je ne vais  _ pas _ te pousser du bord."

"Aussi tentant que ça à l'air–" Sunset saisit le poignet de Gilda et le tordit. La pointe du couteau coupa encore sa joue quand elle l'éloigna, mais c'était mieux que l'alternative. Elles luttèrent sur le couteau, Gilda essayant de le ramener sur le visage de Sunset, et Sunset tentant de le sortir de sa main.

Gilda frappa le visage de Sunset, mais seulement avec le manche du couteau, Sunset fut en mesure de libérer le couteau et de le retourner contre Gilda. Elle sauta en arrière quand Sunset trancha vers l'avant, non loin presque perde son équilibre.

Sunset se redressa et agita le couteau. "Je croie que ceci équilibre un peu les chances."

Gilda atteignit sa poche et en sortit un second couteau papillon.

_ Bien sûr. _ Elle devait donner du crédit là où il était dû : Gilda n'était pas une idiote. Les deux filles firent un mouvement d'oscillation ; leurs lames se raclèrent l'une contre l'autre, créant un horrible crissement métallique. Elles s'attaquèrent à nouveau, en réussissant à créer des étincelles cette fois-ci. Au troisième coup, Gilda visa les doigts de Sunset, entaillant le pouce quand Sunset tira en arrière à la dernière seconde.

"Hey, hésitez pas à intervenir quand vous voulez !" cria Gilda aux autres.

Score haussa les épaules. "Difficile quand tu prends toute la place. D'ailleurs, tu y arrives très bien."

Gilda leva les yeux au ciel. "Si tu veux que les choses soient bien faites..." Sa lame se heurta à nouveau contre celle de Sunset.

Sunset aurait voulu essayer de fuir avec Trixie, même si elle ne pouvait pas téléporter deux personnes. Exploser aurait pu être une meilleure alternative à ce qu'elle faisait face en ce moment. Elle avait du mal à rester debout, et transpirait de l'effort. Combiné avec sa fuite et d'avoir tiré Trixie d'une chute du deuxième étage, elle était surprise, qu'elle ne s'était pas évanouie.

_ Eh bien, avec la façon dont vont les choses, ça reste une possibilité. Même si je parviens à battre Gilda, j'ai encore trois losers à combattre,  _ et _ je devrais ramper jusqu'à la maison.  _ Les perspectives étaient sombres si Sunset était honnête avec elle-même.

Évidemment, Gilda sentit l'optimise décroissante de Sunset et pressa son attaque, forçant Sunset à faire un demi-pas en arrière. Elle attaqua à nouveau, et les deux lames se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre.

Gilda lui sourit. "Profite de ta chute." Elle mit son poids en avant, poussant Sunset hors du bâtiment.

Sunset ne cria pas. Elle tomba simplement. Elle ferma les yeux et attendit la fin, regrettant de ne pas revoir Equestria. Regrettant de ne pas pouvoir présenter des excuses à Twilight. Regrettant que le rire de Gilda sera la dernière chose qu'elle entendra.

La chute était lente. Si lente en effet, que Sunset se demandait ce qui prenait tant de temps pour qu'elle frappe le sol. Elle réalisa alors qu'il y avait un sentiment d'apesanteur, il n'y avait aucune réelle sensation de tomber. Elle ouvrit les yeux, se voyant entourée d'une lueur de magie pourpre, l'amenant lentement vers le sol.

"Sérieusement, c'est quoi ce bordel ?" cria Gilda au dessus d'elle.

"Lulamoon," murmura Sunset quand elle toucha le sol.

Trixie courut vers elle, surprenant Sunset avec la façon dont elle paraissait préoccupée. Elle avait aussi l'air d'avoir couru un marathon ; ses cheveux étaient collés à son visage et elle transpirait de partout. "Tu vas bien, Sunset ?"

"Pas vraiment," dit Sunset tombant encore à genoux. "Je ne t'ai pas dit de t'enfuir ?"

Derrière Trixie, une voix familière dit : "Les Lulamoon ne s'enfuient jamais, Sunset." Artémis et Selena marchaient à grands pas, ayant surgi de nulle part. "Retraite stratégique, peut-être..." Artémis sortit sa baguette. "Mais ne s'enfuient jamais."

"Que faites-vous ici ?" demanda Sunset.

Selena posa une main sur un sabre attaché à son côté. "Trixie est venu et nous a dit que tu étais en danger. On dirait que nous sommes arrivés juste à temps."

Beaucoup de pensées traversèrent l'esprit de Sunset, mais la perte de sang fit l'ensemble s'emmêler dans un désordre noueux. Au lieu d'essayer d'y donner un sens, elle décida de simplement regarder ce qui allait arriver.

Gilda et les autres se précipitèrent hors du bâtiment et s'enfuirent dans la ruelle. Artémis apparut en face d'eux, les bras croisés et son chapeau pointu baissé, cachant ses yeux.

"Hors de mon chemin, mon vieux ! Je n'ai pas peur de te trancher !" rugit Gilda.

Artémis souleva son chapeau d'un pouce. "Est-ce que vous venez de me traiter de vieux ?"

Selena dégaina son sabre et fit de grand pas en avant. "Mauvais choix de mot. Ce sera votre deuxième erreur."

"Votre première..." La voix d'Artémis devint dur. Il redressa complètement son chapeau, révélant ses yeux dangereux. "a été de menacer ma fille et d'attaquer son amie."

Sunset aurait souligné qu'elle et Trixie n'étaient pas amies, mais elle n'avait jamais vu Artémis en colère et voulait vraiment savoir comment ça allait se jouer.

Gilda se précipita vers l'avant, amenant son bras en arrière pour frapper. Un coup de la baguette d'Artémis et elle vola en arrière, laissant le couteau tomber de sa main. Selena bascula son sabre et piqua l'arrière de la poignée dans le dos de Gilda, l'envoyant la tête la première dans le sol.

Hoops, Score et Dumbbell étaient abasourdis, regardant d'Artémis à Selena puis à Gilda. Hoops récupéra en premier, courant et donnant un coup de couteau à Artémis, seulement pour passer à travers une illusion. Artémis vint sur le côté et ôta son chapeau, provoquant un vol de colombes sur Hoops. Elles le picorèrent et étouffèrent son visage avec leurs ailes. Chaque fois, qu'il en frappa une, elle se transforma en bulles, et deux autres apparurent.

Score se tourna vers Selena après avoir regardé les colombes chassant Hoops. Il l'attaqua avec un coup de couteau sauté, suivit d'une combinaison de coups rapides et de grands gestes. Selena esquiva chacun d'eux avec grâce, en faisant des pas légers, mais décisifs jusqu'à ce que Score s'épuisa.

Il fit un mouvement de balancier frénétique, et Selena le bloqua avec le pommeau de son sabre. Elle attrapa son poignet et le tordu pour que le couteau tombe, puis piqua son épaule avec l'extrémité du manche de son sabre, fracassa son pied avec son talon, et le mis à terre avec un coup de sa main ouverte à sa poitrine.

Dumbbell qui avait tout vu, regarda Artémis et Selena qui le regardaient avec impatience, et se mit à courir dans la direction opposée.

Artémis posa une main sur sa bouche et écarta les doigts. Il souffla un jet de flamme qui s'envola et s'enroula dans une boule massive au dessus de lui. Elle se déroula en un dragon écarlate et bondit après Dumbbell, déchaînant un rugissement féroce qui dressa les cheveux de Sunset sur sa tête.

Les flammes engloutirent Dumbbell, et pendant une seconde, Sunset pensait qu'Artémis l'avait vraiment incinéré. Le brasier mourut, révélant Dumbbell ligoté avec d'épaisses cordes, mais bien vivant.

Gilda se leva et regarda la scène autour d'elle. Hoops était recroquevillé sur le sol avec les colombes qui faisaient un nid au-dessus de lui. Score gisait sur le sol, gémissant de douleur. Dumbbell était ligoté, l'air terrifié.

"Sérieusement.... C'est. Quoi.  _ Ce bordel ?" _

Selena plaça le bout de son sabre sous le menton de Gilda. "Vous devriez vraiment réfléchir à deux fois avant d'embêter quelqu'un. Vous ne savez jamais qui ils connaissent." Elle avança la pointe un peu plus près et plissa les yeux. "Et vous ne devriez jamais embêter ma Trixie ou ses amis à nouveau ou je vous étriperais comme un poisson."

Gilda la foudroya du regard, soit incapable de comprendre qu'elle avait été battue, ou incapable de comprendre la menace d'un quelconque adulte. Elle rugit, se poussant en arrière avant de jaillir du sol. Saisissant son couteau à terre, elle se précipita vers Selena et l'attaqua d'un mouvement de balancier, rencontrant son sabre.

D'un coup de poignet, Selena envoya le couteau papillon voler dans l'air. Elle tourna ensuite son sabre et frappa Gilda au visage avec le côté plat. Gilda se retourna sur elle-même et tomba au sol, tenant sa joue. Selena leva sa main et attrapa le couteau en chute libre par la poignée.

Artémis reprit son sourire enfantin. "Et ça, Trixie, est la raison pour laquelle je me suis marié à ta mère !"

Sunset cligna des yeux. "C'était... incroyable ."

******

Les Griffons étaient assis ligotés ensemble dans un paquet de corde avec un ruban bleu noué dessus. Toutes leurs armes (sauf pour le couteau papillon que Sunset avait prit à Gilda) étaient dans une boîte métallique à six mètres plus loin avec un autre ruban noué sur le dessus.

"Vous allez sérieusement nous laisser ici ?" demanda Gilda. Il y avait une marque violette sur sa joue, là où le sabre de Selena l'avait giflée.

"Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas," dit Artémis, qui aidait Sunset à se relever. "La police devrait bientôt être là. Et si ils ne viennent pas, je me suis assuré que ces cordes vous garde au chaud toute la nuit."

Gilda cria des obscénités tandis que Sunset était téléportée loin avec les Lulamoon. C'était un peu comme la téléportation d'un poney : le monde se tordit autour d'elle, et elle se sentit comme si elle avait été poussé vers l'avant à grande vitesse. Seulement, il y avait plus de fumée au début.

Ils apparurent devant une grande maison de l'autre côté de la banlieue ; elle ne pouvait pas être à plus de cinq pâtés de chez Twilight ou Rarity. La maison était bleu avec des fioritures blanches, et à l'arrière était une tour pointue. Des roses bleues remplissaient le jardin bordant l'allée.

Artémis mena Sunset à la porte d'entrée, décorée avec un grand L en calligraphie. Sunset avait seulement commencé à lever les yeux au ciel lorsqu'ils faillirent sautés hors de sa tête quand la porte s'ouvrit. La salon des Lulamoon rendait ceux de Twilight et Rarity fades, et celui de Pinkie avait l'air d'un désert aride en comparaison.

Des photos, portraits et des tapisseries recouvraient chaque centimètre des murs. La plupart des tableaux étaient des ciels étoilés, ou des représentations de la nature. Tout le reste présenta au moins un des Lulamoon. Commençant par le mur de gauche, Sunset trouva une photo d'Artémis quant il était un jeune garçon. Il était exactement le même, la barbiche en moins. Une jeune fille se tenait à côté de lui, presque complètement identique. Elle avait le même sourire enfantin, et une lueur de malice dans ses yeux.

Les yeux de Sunset parcoururent le mur, trouvant une photo d'un Artémis plus âgée faisant un spectacle devant une grande foule avec Selena à côté et l'autre fille sur sa gauche. Après était une photo de Selena désarmant son adversaire dans un duel d'escrime. La photo suivante était Selena tenant le trophée de la première place.

Plus bas, Artémis et Selena se tenaient la main sur la proue d'un navire de croisière. Puis, ils se tenaient côte à côte sous la Tour Eiffel. Artémis portait un smoking bleu ciel avec un haut-de-forme remplaçant son habituelle chapeau pointu, alors que Selena portait une robe blanche à couper le souffle ornée de saphirs. Un bouquet de roses bleues était dans ses mains.

Sur le mur d'à côté, Sunset vit Artémis et Selena dans différents endroits du globe. Ils étaient vêtus de pantalons cargo et de casques coloniaux, quelque part en Amazonie, de turbans et de robes en face de la Grande Pyramide, de vêtements militaires et de jumelles à la savane, d'épais mentaux d'hiver et de lunettes de ski sur ce que Sunset pensait être le mont Everest, et de robes chinoises traditionnelles sur la Grande Muraille de Chine.

Suivant leur tour du monde était une simple photo de Selena très enceinte suivit d'elle à l'hôpital tenant une Trixie braillante. Puis, il y avait Artémis lui donnant le biberon, et Selena lui lisant un conte. Les deux aidaient Trixie à souffler ses bougies d'anniversaire, puis Artémis maintenait Trixie sur son premier vélo. Tous les trois, plus la fille d'avant, maintenant une femme adulte, sautaient sur un trampoline. Trixie était sur scène déguisée en une fleur. Elle était ensuite mesurée par la femme que Sunset ne pouvait que supposer être la sœur d'Artémis. Debout à côté de Trixie était une fille du même âge qui avait l'air étrangement familier à Sunset. Elle avait des cheveux rouge qui virait au violet, et elle était très jolie, même pour ce jeune âge.

Sunset réfléchit un peu là dessus, encore étourdie par sa plaie saignante. Mais en regardant autour de toutes ses images, de tous les aperçus et les bribes de la vie des Lulamoon, un immense sentiment d'amour saisit le cœur de Sunset. Cet endroit était plus qu'une maison.

C'était un foyer.

Artémis plaça Sunset face vers le bas sur le canapé mou. Elle entendit Selena faire un doux 'tss' avant que ses doigts dansèrent gentiment autour de sa blessure ouverte. Sa jambe se contracta involontairement.

"C'est assez profond," dit Selena. "Je pense qu'elle a eu un nerf. Nous devrions t'emmener à l'hôpital sur le champ."

Sunset leva la tête. "Non ! Je... je veux dire, non merci. Ce n'est pas aussi grave que ça en à l'air." Sunset pouvait à peine bouger sa jambe. "D'ailleurs, vous ne pouvez pas me guérir, Artémis ?"

"Aussi phénoménale que mes pouvoirs sont–" Artémis leva une main, laissant des étincelles volaient de ses doigts. "La magie de guérison n'est pas mon fort."

Sunset le foudroya du regard. "Mais vous avez soigné mon nez !"

Il haussa les épaules. "Il était seulement un peu déplacé, je l'ai juste remit à sa place. Là, il s'agit de reconnecter des nerfs et des tissus. Un travail très précis et délicat."

"Oh, allez ! Vous devez avoir _quelque chose_ !" Sunset croisa les doigts. En aucun cas elle pouvait aller à l'hôpital.

Selena hésita. "Eh bien... nous avons cette eau de source des moines de l'Himalaya."

Artémis fronça les sourcils. "Oui... mais je la gardais pour quelque chose de, tu sais, de _terrible._"

Selena le frappa à l'épaule. "Elle n'a besoin que de quelques gouttes, et pas de toute la bouteille."

"Ok, ok... Trixie."

Trixie sursauta, regardant comme si elle avait été appelé pour résoudre un problème, dont elle ne connaissait pas la réponse. Elle avait à peine dit un mot après qu'elle soit revenu avec de l'aide. "Oui ?"

"À l'étage, dans l'étude, il y a une bouteille sur la troisième étagère derrière le bureau. Va la chercher pour nous, d'accord, ma chérie ?"

"Oui, papa." Trixie partit à l'étage.

Selena alla dans la vue de Sunset. "Pardonne ma curiosité, Sunset, mais comment t'es-tu retrouver dans cette situation ?"

Sunset soupira. "Mon amie Rainbow Dash et moi sommes battu contre ses sales types il y a un certain temps. Ils m'ont vu dans la rue avec Trixie et ont décidés qu'aujourd'hui serait un bon jour pour se venger."

"Et pourquoi étais-tu dans un tel quartier miteux en premier lieu ?" Selena plissa ses lèvres. "En fait, pourquoi Trixie était là ?"

"J'allais m'acheter une salade. Et je pense que Trixie m'espionnait."

"Trixie ne t'espionnait _pas _!" Trixie descendit les escaliers avec la bouteille à la main, et son regard amer habituelle.

_ Ravie de te revoir, Trix. Tu m'as inquiété pendant une seconde. _

Selena prit la bouteille et la déboucha. Du bout ouvert, quelques gouttes de cristal claire tombèrent sur la jambe de Sunset. C'était chaux et apaisant, se diffusant profondément dans la plaie de Sunset. L'engourdissement disparu, remplacé par une sensation de picotement.

Sunset se leva et testa sa jambe guérie, étonnée de voir qu'elle fonctionnait très bien. Elle la tourna, et vit que la coupure n'était plus qu'une cicatrice rose. "Wow..." Elle regarda Selena. "Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Eh bien, merci, bien sûr, mais... c'est incroyable."

"Je t'en prie." Selena referma la bouteille. "Mais tu devrais remercier Trixie. Si elle n'avait pas été là, nous n'aurions pas su et nous n'aurions pas pu venir te sortir de là."

Trixie souffla et se détourna. "Trixie n'a pas besoin de remerciements. Elle remboursait juste une faveur. Maintenant, nous sommes quittes." Son regard dévia vers Sunset. "Bien qu'elle... soit contente que tu ne sois pas morte.

Sunset lui fit un sourire en coin. "Merci quand même, Trixie. Chacun d'entre vous, je vous remercie." Elle recula vers la porte. "Je dois y aller maintenant avant qu'il ne fasse trop sombre."

Artémis fronça les sourcils. "Es-tu sûre de vouloir déjà partir ? Nous aimerions que tu reste pour le dîner."

Un flash-back du dernier dîner de famille auquel elle avait participé fit Sunset dire instantanément : "Oui ! Je veux dire, non ! Enfin, non merci. Je vous remercie pour l'offre, mais je dois vraiment y aller."

"Très bien," dit Artémis avec une grande déception dans sa voix. "Permets-moi d'au moins te raccompagner." Il agita son poignet, et la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant.

Sunset dit au revoir avant qu'elle ne franchisse le seuil. Selena lui répondit avec enthousiasme, tandis que Trixie garda son dos tourné et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

Artémis ferma la porte derrière eux et dirigea Sunset sur le chemin. "Tu sais," dit-il sérieusement. "Je m'inquiète pour toi parfois."

Sunset s'arrêta. "Vraiment ?"

"Oui. Je l'avoue, j'en suis moi-même perplexe. Enfin, je me soucie beaucoup des gens qui m'entoures, mais toi, Sunset... je te connais depuis peu, mais il y a quelque chose de spécial à propos de toi. Je le savais dès le moment où tu étais montée sur ma scène. Mais je ne pensais pas que nous nous recroiserons encore et encore."

Des étoiles commencèrent à apparaître au dessus d'eux quand le nuit s'installa. Sunset les regarda, incertaine sur ce qu'il fallait dire. Peut-être qu'Artémis avait ramassé quelques restes de sa magie d'Equestria.

"Tout va bien, Sunset ?"

"Non." Sunset soupira et leva une main. "Je comprend votre préoccupation, Artémis, vraiment. La vie est... mauvaise en ce moment. Mais je suis une grande fille. Je peux le gérer."  _Je l'espère._

Artémis regarda pensivement vers elle. "Fier comme un lion, hein, Sunset ?" Il rit et fit tournoyer sa barbiche. "Si tu es certaine que tu peux le gérer, alors j'imagine que je ne suis pas en droit de te questionner. Mais je maintiens ce que je t'ai dit la semaine dernière : les Lulamoon seront toujours là pour toi." Il fit un geste vers la porte. "Elle peut sembler un peu clinquante, mais notre maison t'es toujours ouverte."

Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Sunset, et elle se détourna rapidement pour essuyer une larme qui tombait de son œil. "Merci, Artémis." Elle se reprit et sourit. "Vous êtes fou... mais vous êtes le bon type de fou."

"Alors, je suis parvenu à accomplir mes objectifs dans la vie !" proclama-t-il. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Sunset. "Prends un jour de congé demain, Sunset, mais essaie d'éviter les ennuis, d'accord ?"

Sunset retira la main d'une manière ludique. "D'accord."  _Je vais vraiment essayer._

"Alors bonne nuit, Sunset. Rappelles-toi, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit–" Il claqua des doigts. "– appelle-moi." Il disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Sunset se demanda quel était l'intérêt de se téléporter alors qu'il était à six mètres de la porte d'entrée.

Avec un haussement d'épaule, elle commença à marcher vers sa maison. Elle mit ses mains dans les poches de son pull et sentit quelque chose de plat et rectangulaire. Le sortant, elle vit que c'était la carte qu'Artémis lui avait donné quand elle avait accepté de travailler pour lui.

Elle la tourna entre ses doigts, se demandant si elle aurait pu trouver un moyen pour qu'il lève sa malédiction. Elle éloigna cette idée. C'était de la magie d'harmonie, pas même Artémis pouvait la dissiper. Non, elle était sûre qu'elle devait se libérer d'elle-même.

Si c'était même possible.

Avant qu'elle tourna à l'angle, elle jeta un regard vers la maison des Lulamoon. Tout comme la façon qu'Artémis avait dit qu'elle était spéciale, Sunset sentait quelque chose de spécial en provenance de la maison. Où plutôt, de l'intérieur de celle-ci. Même avec l'attitude froide de Trixie, c'était la maison la plus chaleureuse dans laquelle elle avait mit les pieds.

Une autre idée stupide se forma dans sa tête, et elle la chassa. Elle n'était pas une pique-assiette ou un fardeau et elle n'allait jamais profiter de leur hospitalité comme ça. Elle remit la carte dans sa poche et continua à marcher.

_ Tu es mieux seule. _

Sunset regarda sa main bandée. Elle n'était pas seule – elle avait des amis ! Elle avait juste refusé de profiter d'eux. Elle était solitaire, indépendante...

Mais pas seule.


	34. Étape 34 : Mots Non-dits

_ Étape 34 : Mots Non-dits _

À la sonnerie de son réveille, Sunset se leva, sentant immédiatement les nœuds dans son estomac. Elle gifla son réveille jusqu'à ce qu'il se tut, puis se traîna hors du lit.

_ Jour du Jugement Deuxième Partie. Dans lequel je tente de présenter des excuses à Twilight. _ Les nœuds se serrèrent, tuant son appétit. Elle se tourna pour s'examiner dans le miroir, oubliant une fois de plus qu'elle l'avait jeté avant-hier. Grognant à elle-même, Sunset fouilla dans sa commode jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve des vêtements propres et descendit en bas pour aller dans la salle de bains.

Dimanche avait principalement été passé à ne rien faire. Sunset avait apprécié à ne pas avoir aller au travaille, mais elle avait trouvé peu d'occupation. Elle avait passé le temps en rédigeant des excuses et des explications à Twilight. Beaucoup d'entre-elles se ressentaient récitées et sèches, et finalement, il restait à savoir si Rarity pouvait convaincre Twilight de l'écouter.

En fin de compte, il y avait deux résultats possibles. Soit Sunset finirait sa journée malheureuse, ou elle sera main dans la main avec Twilight.

Elle ne savait pas lequel des deux l'effrayait le plus.

"Non, confiance," dit-elle au miroir de sa salle de bains. "Tu peux le faire. Tu le veux, Twilight le veut... j'espère. Enfin, oui, elle le veut encore ! Vas-y et réalise le !" Elle s'empressa de s'habiller, ne voulant pas voir si sa réflexion allait commencer à la harceler à nouveau.

Le temps qu'il faisait dehors refroidit son humeur. De lourds nuages gris étaient suspendus au dessus de sa tête, et l'air était glacial, rendant son souffle visible. Il y avait une petite couche de givre sur le siège et le guidon de sa moto. Après avoir récupéré des gants, une écharpe et un couteau à l'intérieur, Sunset racla la glace et démarra le moteur.

Tout comme la nuit de Thanksgiving, Sunset avait un sentiment d'appréhension, quand elle laissa le moteur se réchauffer. Elle ne pouvait pas dire si c'était bon ou mauvais, tout ce qu'elle savait était que  _quelque chose_ allait arriver. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était d'espérer que l'univers avait suffisamment rit de sa misère pour un certain temps.

Elle monta sur sa moto et sortit de la ruelle. La neige n'était pas encore tombée, mais plusieurs parties de la route étaient gelées, obligeant Sunset à ralentir. Elle arriva à l'école avec seulement cinq minutes avant la première sonnerie, ce qui signifiait que sa conversation avec Twilight devra attendre jusqu'au déjeuner.

Avec la fin du semestre dans une semaine, les enseignants de Sunset donnaient beaucoup de travail et leur rappelaient constamment que ce n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient envoyé leurs candidatures à l'université, qu'ils pouvaient se relâcher le reste de l'année.

Sunset soupira de désespoir quand Cheerilee leur rappela l'importance de maintenir leurs notes pour les relevés officiels. Alors que c'était pertinent pour une grande partie de la classe, ça rappelait seulement à Sunset son avenir incertain après l'obtention du diplôme.

S'inscrire elle-même dans un lycée public avait été quelque chose. Sunset n'avait ni les compétences ni les ressources nécessaires pour s'inscrire elle-même dans un institut d'enseignement supérieur. Non sans attirer inutilement l'attention sur elle-même. Elle repoussa le sombre scénario, le verrouillant dans le fond de sa tête où elle l'avait toujours gardé. C'était un problème pour une autre fois.

Laisser à eux-même pour faire leurs travail de classe, Sunset avait du mal à se concentrer ; ses pensées s'égarèrent constamment vers Twilight.

_ Tu es très spécial pour moi, Sunset. _

_ S'il te plaît... laisse-moi tranquille, Sunset. _

Un tel revirement en si peu de temps. Sunset aurait trouvé ça risible si ça ne retournait pas son estomac.

Le temps se moquait d'elle, forçant l'aiguille des minutes à ramper à un rythme impie. Sunset essaya de se concentrer sur son contrôle d'anglais, mais elle continua de regarder l'horloge toutes les trois secondes.

"Les yeux sur la feuille, s'il te plaît, Sunset," dit Cheerilee à l'avant de la classe.

Les yeux de Sunset fixèrent le papier en face d'elle, incapable de regarder ailleurs.  _J'espère que ça ne va pas être un problème plus tard._

À la fin du contrôle écrit, Sunset découvrit que c'était plus une nuisance qu'un problème. Cheerilee recueillit les feuilles et les mit sur son bureau, forçant Sunset à regarder en avant pour le reste du cours. Heureusement pour elle, la majeur partit n'était qu'une simple conférence. Sortant quand la cloche sonna la fin du cours, les yeux de Sunset étaient encore fixés sur sa feuille jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre dans le couloir.

_ Bon sang, il est dix heure et je suis déjà agacée. _ Sunset se dirigea vers le première étage pour son prochain cours, seulement pour trouver Twilight à l'autre bout du couloir.

Twilight leva les yeux de son cartable et se figea. Son expression était illisible, mais il était clair qu'elle attendait que Sunset fasse quelque chose.

Sunset essaya. Elle essaya d'avancer– de dire quelque chose, mais son corps était paralysé. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de regarder fixement Twilight, et d'essayer de dire avec ses yeux ce que sa bouche ne pouvait pas.

_ Je suis désolée, je suis désolée, je suis désolée ! Viens, viens me parler, s'il te plaît ! _

Twilight s'avança légèrement, puis se tourna et entra dans sa classe sans un dernier regard. Sunset retrouva la sensation de son corps et donna un coup de pied dans l'un des casiers avant de partir dans sa classe.

_ Deux heures. Plus que deux heure. Allez, Rarity, ne me laisse pas tomber. _

******

Sunset ne pouvait pas quitter la classe assez rapidement. Elle prit les escaliers jusqu'au rez-de-chassé, descendant trois marches à la fois. L'anticipation avait donné des frissons à Sunset pendant une grande partie de son cours. Elle voulait en finir _maintenant_.

La cafétéria était déjà pleine quand Sunset arriva. Elle n'avait pas daigné faire la queue pour le déjeuner, choisissant d'aller direction à la table. À dix pas de son siège, elle s'arrêta, incapable d'aller plus loin. Twilight était déjà assise, piquant sa salade tandis que le reste des filles faisaient signe à Sunset.

Sunset se força d'avancer de deux centimètre en avant, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire plus que ça. Twilight leva les yeux, conservant son expression réservé de plus tôt. Elle semblait prête à garder le silence jusqu'à ce que Rarity poussa son épaule. "Salut, Sunset," fut tout ce qu'elle marmonna.

Sunset cligna des yeux en réponse.

Twilight la regarda, attendant plus, puis retourna à son expression réservé, et à sa salade.

Rainbow les regarda toutes les deux. "Ai-je raté quelque chose, ou quelqu'un d'autre sens une tension ?"

"Nope, c'est pas qu'toi." Applejack désigna le siège vide à côté d'elle. "Tu veux t'asseoir, Sunset ?"

"Oui." Elle ne bougea pas.

Tout le monde la regarda. Applejack se racla la gorge. "Tu _vas_ t'assoir ?"

"Non."

Rarity gifla sa paume contre la table. "Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu !" Elle saisit Twilight par le bras et bondit de sa chaise. "Viens !" Elle se dirigea vers Sunset, qui commença à reculer contre sa volonté. Elle savait maintenant ce que c'était qu'être un aimant.

Elle fut poussée hors de la cafétéria et dans le couloir. Rarity s'arrêta et jeta un œil à travers chaque fenêtre de classe jusqu'à ce qu'elle en trouve une vide. Elle ouvrit la porte et fit rentrer Twilight, puis saisit Sunset qui continuait à marcher de quelques pas.

"Entre," dit-elle, en donnant un petit coup d'épaule à Sunset et en refermant la porte derrière elle, la laissant seule avec Twilight.

Elle se tenait de l'autre côté de la pièce, permettant à Sunset d'avancer un peu de sorte qu'elle n'avait pas à être appuyée contre la porte. La pièce était sombre, la seule lumière venait de la fenêtre. Twilight se tenait dans une zone éclairée, en regardant le tableau et en faisant tournoyer un doigts dans ses cheveux.

Sunset inspira fortement. Twilight avait une beauté céleste avec la lumière d'hiver fléchissant autour d'elle. Le léger courant d'air venant des fenêtres fit valser ses cheveux. Sunset se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention de Twilight, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Quand elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, aucun son ne sortit.

"Oui ?" demanda Twilight.

C'était semblable à samedi, quand Sunset avait essayé de parler de sa pénitence à Rarity. Une pression se construit sur la gorge de Sunset, gardant ses mots en bas. Elle essaya de mimer un 'je suis désolée' avec sa bouche, mais Twilight ne remarqua pas. Chaque fois que Sunset essaya d'aller de l'avant, son corps se figea.

Twilight plissa ses lèvres. "Vas-tu dire quelque chose ?"

Sunset secoua la tête, puis frappa son front. Elle leva son index, puis s'enfuit par la porte. Rarity attendait de l'autre côté.

"Où penses-tu allez ?" demanda-t-elle, les mains sur ses hanches.

Sunset ferma la porte. "Nul part, j'ai juste besoin de te parler !"

Rarity pointa la salle de classe. "Tu es censée parler à Twilight."

"Je ne peux pas, Rarity !" Sunset agita ses bras.

Pinçant son nez, Rarity dit : "Sunset, Twilight veut bien écouter ce que tu as à lui dire, mais jusqu'à présent, tu ne lui as pas dit un mot. Je te l'ai dit, tu as besoin d'avoir confiance."

"J'ai confiance, Rarity, mais je ne _peux_ pas lui parler !"

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"Parce que..." Sunset hésita, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait dire avant que la malédiction l'arrête. "Elle... m'a demandé de la laisser tranquille." Elle continua à réfléchir, en essayant de trouver un moyen pour que Rarity renverse ça sans faire une répétition de la conversation de samedi.

Rarity la fixa, la bouche légèrement ouverte, l'air perplexe. Elle se gratta le côté de sa tête. "Ok... bien que je respecte ton adhésion à sa demande de respecter son espace personnel..." Elle ouvrit la porte et poussa Sunset à l'intérieur. "_S'il te plaît,_ va lui _parler_." La porte se referma en claquant.

_ Merci, Rarity ! Merci, merci, merci ! _ Sunset se tourna et fit face à Twilight avec un nouvel optimisme. "Twilight..."

Elle croisa les bras. "Tu vas parler maintenant ?"

"Oui. Désolé pour avant ; j'étais..." Sunset agita une main. "Ça n'a pas d'importance. Je _voulais_ te parler." Elle fit une pause, choisissant ses mots avec soin. Toutes ses excuses répétées avaient l'air horrible, alors elle décida d'improviser. Mais même ça se révéla être difficile.

"Twilight, je sais que j'ai dit... certaines choses jeudi. Et je sais que je t'ai blessé." Sunset affala ses épaules. "Je ne voulais pas. Te blesser est la dernière chose que je veux faire."

Twilight regardait encore le tableau. "Tu as dis que c'était drôle."

"Je sais." Sunset serra ses poings. "Je sais ce que j'ai dit, mais je ne pensais rien de tout ça. C'était le contraire de ce que je ressens pour toi, Twilight." Elle ferma les yeux. "Tu es spécial pour moi aussi. J'aime te voir rire, rougir ou sourire. J'aime quand tu joue du violon, et j'aime jouer contre toi aux échecs. Tu es la seule dans cette école que je considère à égalité avec mon intelligence– tu pourrais même être plus intelligente que moi. J'aime ton parfum à la lavande, tes cheveux... tes yeux..."

Twilight se détourna du tableau, montrant à Sunset ses jolis yeux violets.

Sunset sourit. "Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir dit ça, Twilight. Je ne déteste pas passer du temps avec toi– j' _adore_ ça. Et je ne pouvait même pas l'admettre à moi-même ce soir-là, mais... je t'aime vraiment aussi." Elle voulait s'approcher d'elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas encore le faire.

Croisant ses mains, Twilight regarda le sol, ça frange tombait sur ses yeux. "Sunset, j'aimerais te croire. Mais pourquoi as-tu dit tout ça en premier lieu ?"

_ Parce que tu m'as demandé de mentir _ . Sunset secoua discrètement la tête. Cette excuse ne teindrait pas la route si Sunset ne pouvait pas parler de sa malédiction à Twilight. En fait, rien de ce qu'elle pensait pourrait servir d'une réponse satisfaisante. Dans ses répétitions, elle avait espéré que la conversation s'égarerait de cette voie. Elle avait imaginé que Twilight accepterait ses excuses, puis ferait une seconde tentative de leur baiser d'il y a quelques nuits.

Sunset se mordit la lèvre.  _Allez, pense à quelque chose !_ Cependant, la seule autre excuse auquel elle pouvait penser, était qu'elle avait paniqué, mais c'était presque pire que de blâmer Twilight. Elle regarda Sunset avec impatience à nouveau, exigeant une réponse que Sunset ne pouvait pas donner.

"Je ne peux pas te le dire," répondit Sunset, vaincue.

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"Parce que." Sunset détourna les yeux, incapable de résister au regard de Twilight. "Je ne peux juste pas, Twilight."

"Je ne comprends pas," dit Twilight, l'irritation rampante dans sa voix. "Tu me dis que tu me détestes, tu te reprends et tu me dis que tu ne le pensais pas et qu'en fait tu m'aimes, puis tu dis que tu ne peux pas me dire pourquoi tu m'as dis ces choses en premier lieu ?"

"Ouais," répondit Sunset, son optimisme et sa confiance fondant dans le néant. "Ça résume un peu près tout."

"J-je ne..." Twilight secoua la tête. "Ça n'a pas de sens. Sunset, juste dis-moi pourquoi tu as dit tout ça."

"Je ne peux pas !" Sunset joignit ses mains. "Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi j'ai dit tout ça, mais s'il te plaît, crois-moi quand je dis que je ne le pensais pas."

"Comment puis-je savoir que tu penses ce que tu dis maintenant ?"

Sunset soupira, tout son corps s'accabla. "Tu ne peux pas. Tu dois juste me faire confiance." Quand les mots quittèrent sa bouche, elle sentit la salle refroidir de quelques degrés.

Twilight la regarda avec un mélange de douleur et d'incrédulité. "Sunset, sais-tu à quel point ça fait mal d'entendre mon... mon premier béguin– mon  _amie_ dire qu'elle me déteste et trouve ma souffrance drôle ?"

"Non," dit-elle, bien qu'elle avait une autre douleur se rependant dans son cœur.

"Ça fait très mal !" Twilight essuya les larmes de ses yeux. "Je veux croire que tu ne penses pas ce que tu as dit, mais je veux savoir _pourquoi_. Sinon, comment puis-je savoir si tu ne vas pas simplement le refaire ?"

"Tu ne peux pas." Sunset couvrit son visage avec sa main. "Je veux te le dire Twilight– je veux vraiment. Mais je ne peux pas."

Twilight redressa ses épaules. "Eh bien, reviens me parler quand tu pourras." Elle se dirigea vers la porte, forçant, inconsciemment, Sunset à marcher sur le côté pour la laisser passer.

La porte se referma, laissant Sunset seule pour précisément dix secondes avant que Rarity passe la tête à l'intérieur. "Sunset, qu'est– "

Sunset leva une main. "Je ne veux pas te parler maintenant, Rarity."

"Mais–"

"S'il te plaît." Sunset ferma les yeux, sa colère et sa frustration en ébullition. "Laisse moi tranquille maintenant."

Rarity hésita, mais ferma la porte. Ses bruits de pas disparurent, laissant Sunset complètement seule. Elle saisit le manuel le plus proche et le jeta à travers la pièce avec un hurlement. Il s'écrasa dans un bureau avant d'atterrir au sol, la reliure plié.

"Va te faire voir, Harmonie."

******

Shining ne savait pas s'il devait être surpris que le nom de Sunset était dans la base de données de la police. Certes, une partie de lui était déçue qu'il était là.

Il était assis à son bureau dans le poste de police de Canterlot, son déjeuner composé des restes de Thanksgiving était posé sur le dessus d'une pile de paperasse. Il savait qu'il aurait dû écouter les conseils de Cadence et ne pas jouer les détectives, et qu'elle lui passerait sans doute un savon si elle le découvrait. Mais l'attitude protectrice de Shining avait infirmé le raisonnement de Cadence.

Et il voulait _vraiment_ savoir qui Sunset Shimmer était vraiment. Shining ne se souciait pas que sa sœur soit gay, (et si elle essayait de le cacher, elle faisait un très mauvais travail) mais il s'inquiétait d'avec qui elle voulait sortir. Il avait été flic assez longtemps pour savoir que Sunset avait agi étrangement pendant le dîner. Peut-être que c'était ses nerfs.

Ou peut-être qu'elle cachait quelque chose.

Shining prit une gorgée de son soda et ouvrit le dossier de Sunset. Plusieurs rapports de vols à l'étalage et un de vandalisme ; dans l'ensemble, ça aurait pu être pire. Il examina de près sa photo d'identité judiciaire. Sunset avait un petit sourire qui disait qu'elle avait l'intention de voler à nouveau.

Avant qu'il défile vers le bas à ses renseignements personnels, la date de la photo et de son dernier acte criminel enregistrer attira son attention. Au début, il pensait qu'il avait mal lu, mais en regardant à nouveau, il vit que ça datait de onze ans. Il regarda la photo, puis la date, et conjura une image de Sunset dans sa tête.

_Ça ne peut pas être vraie. Elle a l'air d'avoir exactement le même âge._ Peut-être qu'il avait eu un petit problème quelque part dans le système. L'idée devint peu probable quand il regarda le reste du dossier. À en juger par sa date de naissance, les dates sur les photos correspondaient à ce que son âge aurait dû être. Il n'y avait pas de date de décès.

Shining se pencha en arrière contre sa chaise.  _Bon, alors soit elle est une lycéenne immortelle, soit elle a une jumelle maléfique avec le même nom qu'elle ou elle se fait passer pour quelqu'un d'autre avec d'incroyables détails._ Rangeant ses fantasmes de bande dessinée, le seul qui semblait plausible (quoique toujours incroyablement étrange) était l'acte d'usurpation d'identité.

Il griffonna l'adresse sur un post-it qu'il colla sur le côté de son ordinateur avant de décrocher son téléphone. Il avait besoin de vérifier quelque chose avant de sauter au conclusion. "Hey, File Check. J'ai besoin d'un dossier scolaire du Lycée de Canterlot."

******

Il faisait plus froid mardi que lundi. Même à l'intérieur dans la cafétéria, remplie d'étudiants et d'aliments chauds, Sunset avait encore froid.

Là, elle était à nouveau, assise seule à une table dans le coin, en regardant ses amies manger sans elle. Elles regardèrent souvent vers elle, lui demandant silencieusement de les rejoindre.

Bien que techniquement Sunset pouvait parler à Twilight, la 'faveur' d'être laissé tranquille était encore là. Sunset ne pouvait pas aller à six mètres d'elle, l'empêchant même d'interagir avec le groupe.

La nourriture en face d'elle semblait peu appétissante, mais Sunset était assez affamée. Elle n'avait rien mangé hier ; en fait, depuis Thanksgiving, ses repas avaient été assez irréguliers. Elle se força à prendre une bouchée de sa pomme. S'affamer elle-même ne ferait du bien à personne.

"Hum, Sunset ?"

"Waah !" Sunset sursauta, jetant sa pomme en l'air. Elle essaya de la rattraper, mais rata et la regarda toucher le sol.

"Oh, je suis désolée !" couina Fluttershy.

"C'est rien." Sunset ramassa la pomme. Elle était durement cabossée, mais encore comestible. Elle était plus surprise que Fluttershy avait réussi à lui faire peur. "Quoi de neuf, 'Shy ?"

Fluttershy s'assit en face d'elle. "Je voulais voir si tu allais bien. Nous sommes toutes inquiètes pour toi."

"Je vais..." Sunset ne prit même pas la peine de mentir. Elle soupira et laissa tomber sa pomme dans son assiette. "Ça pourrait aller beaucoup mieux."

"Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas t'asseoir avec nous ?"

"Je ne peux pas."

Fluttershy tapota ses doigts l'un contre l'autre. "Est-ce à cause de... toi et Twilight ?"

"Oui." Sunset regarda à leur table habituelle. "Elle vous l'a dit ?"

"Elle nous a dit que tu... lui as dit certaines choses. Et qu'ensuite, tu lui as dit que tu ne le pensais pas, mais que tu ne lui diras pas pourquoi tu lui avait dit ça." Fluttershy cacha un œil derrière ses longues mèches de cheveux. "Elle a dit que tu étais... irritante."

_ C'est assez gentil, tout compte fait. _ "Eh bien, c'est à peu près ça."

"Pourquoi tu ne peux pas lui dire ?"

Sunset piqua sa purée de pommes de terre. "Je ne peux juste pas, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy fronça les sourcils. "Je sais que je ne devrais pas m'en mêler, mais Twilight à l'air d'avoir vraiment mal. Tu... l'aimes, non ?"

"Oui, Fluttershy, je l'aime. Je l'aime vraiment, mais je ne _peux_ pas lui dire pourquoi j'était une abrutie." Sunset grogna. "Croie-moi, j'aimerais pouvoir lui dire."

"Eh bien... tu peux toujours venir t'asseoir avec nous. Nous ne prenons pas le partie de quiconque."

"Je ne peux pas le faire non plus."

"Oh..." Fluttershy fronça les sourcils. C'était ce que Sunset avait vu de plus proche à de la frustration chez elle. En un clin d'œil, elle retourna à son expression gentille et modeste. "Veux-tu venir au refuge pour animaux aujourd'hui, Sunset ?"

Sunset hocha la tête. "Oui, Fluttershy, j'en serais ravie." Elles s'arrangèrent pour se rencontrer un moment après l'école, puis Fluttershy tendit la main et donna une accolade à Sunset avant de partir.

À travers la cafétéria, le reste des Sept Spectaculaires firent un signe d'en-revoir maladroit à Sunset. Elle salua de la main en retour, se forçant à sourire. Au regard maussade que Twilight lui donna, son sourire s'évapora.

_ Twilight. Que puis-je faire pour que tu me refasses confiance ? _

******

Plus tard, Sunset constatera que ramasser la crotte de chien et être talonnée était le meilleur moment de sa semaine.

Elle avait fait la même chose que la dernière fois qu'elle avait visité, regarder les animaux pendant qu'ils s'exerçaient. Spot avait été extrêmement heureux de la voir, ignorant complètement Fluttershy dès qu'elle avait ouvert sa cage. En plus, Sunset avait aidé à mettre en place l'abri en toile pour empêcher la neige de tomber dans l'enceinte.

Effectivement, mercredi matin, Canterlot City se retrouva recouverte d'une légère couche de poudre duveteuse. Des flocons de neiges dérivèrent paresseusement du ciel, portés par le vent glacé qui gelait les routes. Sunset avait marché jusqu'à l'école, ne se faisant pas confiance pour conduire maintenant. Elle mangeait toujours qu'un repas par jour.

Cependant, à l'heure du déjeuner, Sunset avait assez faim pour se forcer à manger toute son assiette. Elle était toujours coincée dans le coin de la cafétéria, et une fois qu'elle avait fini sa nourriture, elle ne savait pas quoi faire avec elle-même.

Aussi temporaire que c'était, Rainbow réussit à combler le vide ennuyeux. Elle piétina et pointa brutalement Sunset. "Toi, moi, football, après l'école. Sois là."

Sunset regarda par la fenêtre, puis de nouveau Rainbow. "Il neige dehors."

"Tu crois que ça m'importe ? Au terrain de foot, à quinze heure et quart. Pas d'excuses." Elle donna un sourire arrogant à Sunset avant de partir.

Sunset regarda la neige tomber. Elle savait ce que Rainbow allait faire, et ce sera inutile. Fluttershy avait essayé de faire la même chose au refuge pour animaux, mais d'une manière beaucoup plus subtile. Elle savait qu'elles avaient de bonnes intentions, mais elle ne _pouvait_ pas en parler.

Elle soupira et se leva, obtenant une longueur d'avance à sa classe de trigonométrie pour qu'elle puisse prendre un siège dans le fond. C'était maintenant le cours qu'elle préférée le moins, en dessous de l'histoire, depuis qu'elle devait passer toute la classe à regarder l'arrière de la tête de Twilight.

Elles étaient debout des deux côtés d'un fossé infranchissable. Sunset pouvait crier tout ce qu'elle voulait, mais Twilight ne voulait rien entendre d'elle. La seule chose qui pouvait fermer l'espace entre-elles était la seule chose dont Sunset ne pouvait pas en parler. Elle savait que Twilight voulait lui refaire confiance. Mais Sunset n'avait rien d'autre à offrir.

Le cour commença, traînant comme chaque cour avant lui. À l'occasion, Sunset croyait avoir vu Twilight incliner sa tête vers elle, mais c'était plus de faux espoirs.

Quand ils se jumelèrent pour le travail en groupe, Twilight s'assit à côté de Twinkleshine. Vu que Minuette était absente, Lemon Hearts avait été contrainte de travailler avec Sunset, et elle ne semblait pas très heureuse à ce sujet.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as pour la numéro quatorze ?" demanda Sunset, qui essayait de rester civile en dépit de l'attitude froide de Lemon.

Lemon leva les yeux de sa feuille avec un air renfrogné. "J'en suis toujours à la dix."

"Oh... désolé." Sunset regardait avec envie vers Twilight. Elle riait de quelque chose que Twinkleshine avait dit.

"Tu ne travailles pas avec elle normalement ?" demanda Lemon.

"Si..." Sunset rebaissa les yeux vers sa propre feuille. "Elle est un peu en colère contre moi en ce moment."

"Quelle surprise," murmura Lemon.

Sunset endura la plupart du travaille par elle-même pour encore quarante-cinq minutes avant la fin de l'école. Twilight était partie par la porte avant que Sunset ait fini de ranger ses affaires.

Après avoir stocké ses livres dans son casier et avoir pris son écharpe et ses gants, Sunset se dirigea vers le terrain de football, où Rainbow l'attendait déjà. Elle marqua un autre but avant de remarquer Sunset.

"Tu en as mit du temps," dit-elle, alors qu'elle alla chercher le ballon.

"Dash, l'école a fini il n'y a même pas cinq minutes."

"Toujours trop lente. Allez, nous avons un match à jouer." Elle réussit à faire rebondir le ballon sur ses genoux, puis le passa à Sunset.

Elle l'arrêta avec sa jambe et le laissa tomber dans la neige. "Comment veux-tu jouer dans ses conditions ?" Elle frappa le ballon du pied, envoyant une petite rafale de neige avec lui.

"C'est délicat, je peux te l'accorder." Rainbow lui courut après, ayant un peu de mal à manipuler le ballon dans la neige. "Mais si tu peux dribbler dans la neige, ce sera un jeu d'enfant dans des conditions normales." Elle passa le ballon à Sunset.

"Rainbow, vas droit au but, et dis moi pourquoi je suis ici à me geler les fesses." Elle lui renvoya le ballon.

Rainbow fronça les sourcils. "Quoi, j'ai besoin d'une raison pour traîner avec mon amie ?" Elle frappa le ballon avec un peu plus de force.

"Non, mais je sais que tu m'as amené ici pour plus que du foot." Sunset tapa le ballon plus fort.

"Ouais, je veux savoir pourquoi tu nous fais la tête pendant le déjeuner." Rainbow frappa le ballon si fort qu'il passa au dessus de la tête de Sunset et entra dans le but de l'autre côté du terrain.

"Je ne vous fais pas la tête. Je... je ne peux pas m'approcher de Twilight en ce moment."

Rainbow traîna péniblement devant-elle pour récupérer le ballon. "Ouais, on sait. Elle a dit qu'elle t'aimait, et tu as fait quelque chose de stupide. Ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois éviter le reste d'entre nous."

Sunset donna un coup de pied dans un tas de neige. "Je ne le fais pas vraiment exprès, Rainbow."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Laisse tomber, ça n'a pas d'importance."

Rainbow renvoya le ballon dans sa direction. "Bon sang, Fluttershy et Twilight avaient raison ; tu peux vraiment être énigmatique parfois."

Sunset amena son pied en arrière pour passer le ballon, mais glissa sur l'herbe humide et tomba dans la neige. Elle entendit Rainbow ricaner au loin. Malgré son pantalons d'hiver, elle pouvait sentir l'eau froide se faufiler jusqu'à ses jambes, les gelant.

"Sunset Shimmer, tu es là !" cria une voix enjouée.

Se poussant elle-même du sol, Sunset vit Lyra sautillant avec un dossier à la main. Sunset avait presque envie de retourner dans la neige. Au lieu de ça, elle fit le regard le plus ennuyé qu'elle pouvait faire.

Il n'eut aucun effet sur Lyra. Elle continua à approcher, souriant comme si elle avançait vers sa meilleur amie. "J'espérais te revoir bientôt. Je voulais juste vérifier tes progrès pour le Bal."

Sunset prit un moment pour retirer la neige de ses cheveux. "Euh, à ce propos... nous n'avons pas encore tout à fait commencé."

Lyra inspira entre ses dents. "Ooooh, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais entendre. Tu vois, Sunset, nous commençons à vendre les billets, et nous avons besoin de savoir ce que nous pouvons promettre aux étudiants."

Rainbow s'avança, son expression correspondait à celui de Sunset. "Pinkie est la planificatrice en chef. Dis leurs juste que ça va être génial."

Lyra sourit encore. "Eh bien, c'est ce que nous essayons de faire. Mais ça rassurait beaucoup de monde si nous avions un peu plus de détails. J'essaye honnêtement de veiller sur Sunset ici. Je détesterais de la voir bannie du reste des activités de l'école."

"Quoi ?" Rainbow pencha la tête vers Sunset. "De quoi elle parle ?"

Sunset mit ses mains dans ses poches afin de cacher ses poings serrés. "Si le Bal d'Hiver n'est pas un succès, je suis bannie du tous les événements majeurs de l'école à partir de maintenant jusqu'à l'obtention du diplôme."

"_Quoi ?_ T'es sérieuse ?"

"Yep."

Rainbow fixa Lyra. "Attends, tu ne peux pas faire ça, même si tu es la déléguée ! Le conseil ne peut pas bannir quelqu'un sans la permission de Celestia."

Lyra claqua des doigts. "Tu as raison, Rainbow. Techniquement, le conseil n'en à pas le pouvoir. Ce qui est pourquoi je regrette vraiment de devoir vous montrer ceci." Lyra ouvrit le dossier et en sortit une liasse de papiers roses. "Vous voyez, certains étudiants ont lancés une pétition pour s'assurer que tu ne puisses pas participer à _toute_ activité scolaire. Je pouvais au moins les laisser te donner une chance avec le Bal d'Hiver, cependant, cette version a quand même été passé dans toute l'école." Lyra remit les documents à une Sunset indifférente. "La pétition a un peu près ce que j'ai déjà dit. Échoué à rendre le bal génial, blah, blah, blah, aboutit à l'interdiction d'événements. Selon les règles de l'école, si cette pétition obtient suffisamment de signatures et est présenté au principale Celestia, elle devra accepter les demandes des étudiants."

Rainbow regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Sunset, la bouche ouverte. "Connerie ! Ce n'est pas dans les règles de l'école !"

Lyra se racla la gorge. "Code de l'École, Section Cinq, Article B : À Propos des Droits des Étudiants, deuxième paragraphe. 'Si les étudiants souhaitent adopter des changements de politiques ou adresser des plaintes avec le corps enseignants actuelle, ils ont le droit de se rallier et/ou de faire une pétition d'une manière pacifique et non-agressif. Si ils désirent faire une pétition, tout changement demandé doit être sous forme écrite et être signé par au moins le trois-quarts du corps étudiant. Le formulaire peut ensuite être soumis au principale en fonction pendant le moment de révision. Si c'est dans le pouvoir du principale de se conformer et de satisfaire aux critères demandé, des changements seront effectués. Si le budget actuel ne permet pas les demandes, ils doivent être mis de côté jusqu'au moment où il le permettra.'

"Troisième paragraphe. 'Des pétitions ne peuvent pas être faites pour les raisons suivantes : Ajout de bâtiments ou de terrains à l'école, changement dans les heures de cours ou horaire scolaire, distribution de devoirs ou contrôle, expulsion d'étudiants ou de professeurs, ou changement qui peuvent entrer en conflit avec l'Etat et/ou les lois fédérales." Lyra inspira, puis s'inclina de façon théâtrale.

Rainbow était encore bouche bée. "C'est... je... pourquoi..."

"Je sais, c'est assez incroyable," dit Lyra, en polissant ses ongles contre son manteau. "J'ai mémorisé l'ensemble du Code de l'École."

"Ce n'était pas..." Rainbow arracha les papiers des mains de Sunset. "Il n'y a pas moyen que cette chose ait les trois-quarts des signatures de l'école."

"Il y en a beaucoup," dit sombrement Sunset. Ça lui rappelait le temps où elle avait l'habitude de taper les gens alors qu'ils étaient au sol. Voir toutes ces signatures lui donnait l'impression d'être piétiner. Elle devait le reconnaître ; quand elle ne les séparait pas en groupe facilement contrôlable, les élèves savaient comment se rallier et obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient.

Lyra fit un haussement d'épaules malheureux. "Désolée, Sunny, mais c'est ainsi que sont les choses."

Rainbow agita les papiers. "Tu peux tout simplement ne pas les faire passer, tu sais !"

Pour la première fois dans leur conversation, Lyra avait l'air sincèrement bouleversé. "Et ignorer la volonté du peuple ?" demanda-t-elle avec indignation. "Je suis la délégué de l'école, humble serviteur des étudiants du Lycée de Canterlot ! Il est de mon travaille– non, de mon devoir– non, c'est mon privilège d'accomplir leur volonté et leur droit !" Elle leva un doigts vers le ciel. "Je ne vais pas devenir comme l'un de ces bureaucrates de nos bureaux politiques qui ignorent ceux qui ont voté pour eux et ne servent qu'eux-même et participent au complot corporatiste pour la domination mondiale ! Je vais servir le peuple et leur livrer leurs droits donnés par Dieu, leurs droits de vérité, de justice, de vie, de liberté et de la poursuite du bonheur !"

Sunset et Rainbow la regardaient tenir la pose pendant toute une minute. Elle retourna à la réalité et arracha les papiers de la main de Rainbow. "Alors, de toute façon, bonne chance !" Elle s'en alla, en fredonnant un air joyeux.

"Eh bien..." Rainbow donna un petit coup au ballon. "Ça craint."

Sunset hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas la possibilité d'être bannie qui la gênait tellement, c'était le fait qu'autant d'étudiants la méprisaient assez pour proposer ça.

Rainbow la gifla au dos. "Hé, ne t'inquiète pas. Nous allons rendre ce bal tellement génial qu'ils vont oublier tout le Bal d'Automne... et tout ce que tu as fait." Rainbow mâcha l'intérieur de sa joue. "Ça pourrait être plus de travail que ce que je pensais."

"Merci pour le booste de confiance, Dash."

******

Shining arriva à une maison et arrêta ses essuie-glaces. La neige avait commencé à s'accumuler au moment où il le fit. Il prit une gorgée de son café, puis sortit le morceau de papier où il avait écrit l'adresse pour confirmer qu'il était au bon endroit.

Hier, Shining avait suivi l'adresse du dossier de Sunset. Elle avait été vraie, sauf que sa famille ne vivait plus là. Et la nouvelle famille n'était pas sûre de l'endroit où ils avaient déménagé.

Shining savait qu'elle était probablement fausse, mais il avait noté l'adresse écrite dans les dossiers scolaires de Sunset. La maison en face de lui semblait occupée, mais elle avait clairement connu des jours meilleurs. Une des fenêtres était tenue par du ruban adhésif, la porte du garage était bosselée, et toute la maison avait besoin d'une nouvelle couche de peinture.

Il sortit de la voiture et approcha la grille qui entoure la maison. À cause de la neige, il pouvait voir que la majeure partie avait été gravement rouillée. Il ouvrit le portail, provoquant un crissement horrible qui lui rappela le misérable jeu de violon de Twilight.

Divers jouets pour chats étaient jonchées dans la cour, à moitié enfuis dans la neige. Alors que Shining approchait, l'odeur de félins se renforçait ; au moment où il arriva au proche, c'était presque insupportable.

_ Si Sunset vit ici, je mange mon badge. _ Elle avait prétendu vivre dans un appartement à l'autre bout de la ville. Bien que si elle vivait vraiment ici, Shining n'était pas sûr de pouvoir lui reprocher de mentir.

Il y eut un délaie quand il appuya sur la sonnette, et elle sonnait déformée et affaiblie. Après une minute, il sonna à nouveau, pas sûr que celui à qui appartenait la maison l'avait même entendu la première fois.

"Attendez, attendez, j'arrive !" crépita une voix. La porte s'ouvrit pour révéler une petite, vieille dame avec des cheveux gris bouclés et la peau flasque. "Oh, bonjour, officier. Qu'est-ce que j'peux faire pour vous ?"

La première réaction de Shining était de reculer et de manquer de s'étouffer à l'horrible odeur de chat sortant de la maison. Il fit semblant d'avoir une forte toux et répondit : "Bonjour, madame. Mon nom est Shining Armor." Il regarda par dessus elle et l'intérieur de la maison.

Des chats. Il y avait des chats partout. Au sol, sur les meubles, les tables, les escaliers, sur le téléviseur. Ce qui n'était pas couvert de chat ou de poils de chat était rempli par des gamelles pour chat, des litières, des griffoirs, ou des souris, fausses_ et_ vraies. Il y avait aussi une quantité considérable de déchets qui traînaient. Des lampes cassées, des vieux portraits, et des boites d'objets assortis.

_ Ça doit être une violation d'au moins trois arrêtés municipaux. _ Shining se concentra à nouveau sur la vielle dame. "Désolé de vous déranger, mais je suis à la recherche de la résidence d'une jeune femme appelée Sunset Shimmer. Ses dossiers scolaires indiquent cette maison comme étant son adresse."

"Sunset Shimmer ?" Elle plissa les yeux en réfléchissant. "Nope, jamais entendu parler d'elle. Ça explique les bull'tins scolaires qu'j'reçois chaque mois. J'pensais que j'mettais abonnée à que'que chose et qu'j'avais oublié." Elle commença à rire jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut une petite quinte de toux.

Quand elle finit, Shining demanda : "Alors, vous ne savez rien à son sujet, ni où elle pourrait vivre ?"

"Nope ! Elle n'a rien d'une Apple dans son nom, donc ch'ais qu'elle est pas d'la famille." Elle tapota son menton. "Hum, mais bon, on obtient toujours que'qu'un d'étrange dans chaque tas. P't-être qu'elle est dans un d'mes anciens albums. Que diriez-vous de v'nir à l'intérieur et d'y ch'té un œil ?"

Shining prit un peu de recul. "Oh, non, non. Je ne veux pas vous faire perdre plus de temps."

"Baliverne !" Elle se pencha en avant et enroula un bras autour du sien."J'peux pas tourner l'dos à un officier d'la loi ! J'vais vous laissez regarder tous mes albums et faire quelques biscuits." Elle le tira à l'intérieur avec plus de force que Shining s'était attendu d'elle.

Tous les chats regardaient Shining avec de grand yeux lumineux, miaulant très fort au nouveau venu.  _Quelque part, Sunset doit rire de moi,_ pensa-t-il quand la porte se referma derrière lui.

******

Sunset était assise à l'arrière de la classe, attendant avec impatience le week-end. Cette semaine était facilement classée comme la pire qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Elle admirait ses amies pour leurs efforts pour rester en contact avec elle, même avec le fossé entre elle et Twilight. Hier, Pinkie avait essayée d'amener Sunset à la table.

Quand Sunset était entrée dans 'la zone de Twilight' son corps avait commencé à picoter comme si elle était mordue par des fourmis de feu. Pourtant, Pinkie avait réussi à la faire s'asseoir afin qu'elles puissent parler de la danse après que Rainbow ait relayé ce que leur avait dit Lyra.

Une minute plus tard, Sunset avait eu une soudaine envie d'aller au toilette qui ne pouvait  _pas_ être ignorée. Elle ne savait pas comment c'était possible ; elle avait à peine mangé cette semaine.

Cependant, aujourd'hui allait être différent. Les filles allaient manger des pizza après l'école, et comme Rarity lui avait déjà dit, Twilight ne pouvait pas venir parce qu'elle avait sa pratique de violon. Sunset était sûre que le groupe allait la charrier à un certain moment, mais au moins elle pouvait s'asseoir à la même table qu'eux.

La dernière sonnerie sonna, congédiant le Lycée de Canterlot pour leur premier week-end enneigé. Une fois de plus, Twilight avait déjà emballé ses affaires et quitté la salle de classe avant que Sunset puisse ranger son cahier. Entrant dans le hall, Sunset ne pouvait pas la trouver parmi la mer d'étudiants passants. Non pas que ça importait beaucoup.

Des batailles de boules de neige avaient déjà éclaté dans la cour de l'école. Peu importe l'âge, la neige faisait ressortir la nature enfantine chez tout le monde.

De la neige gelée fut jetée dans le visage de Sunset, entravant sa vision. Elle tressaillit au choc froid et essuya ses yeux, trouvant Rainbow pointant Applejack.

"C'est elle !"

"Tais-toi, Rainbow !"

En réponse, Sunset jeta des boules de neige à eux deux, droit dans leurs visages. Applejack ramassa autant de neige qu'elle pouvait en tenir et la lança à Sunset, tandis que Rainbow bombarda Applejack avec plusieurs petites boules.

Après une minute dans leur bataille, Pinkie surgit de derrière la statue et lança quatre boules de neige à la fois, frappant toutes ses cibles, et touchant Rainbow une seconde fois. "Vive la reine des boules de neige !"

Trois boules de neige entrèrent en collision avec son visage et la renversèrent dans la neige.

Rarity et Fluttershy sortirent du bâtiment, se faisant presque toucher par une boule de neige perdu. "Si l'une d'elle finit dans mes cheveux, je vous jure..." avertit Rarity

Rainbow ricana, jonglant d'une main avec une boule de neige. "Tu as peur d'avoir tes cheveux un peu mouillés ?"

"Je viens de me les faire coiffer." Elle leur donna un petit coup. "Je te signale qu'il a fallu trois heures, alors– " Une boule de neige atterrit sur le côté de sa tête.

"C'est Applejack !"

Applejack rit. "J'vais même pas l'nier ! Ça valait l'coup !"

Rarity fulmina. "Applejack, tu es morte !" Elle saisit une poignée de neige et sauta en bas des escaliers.

Pour la prochaine demi-heure, six filles se lancèrent des boules de neige dans la cour d'école, se divisant en équipe et passant à un glacial chacun pour soi improvisé. Pendant un moment, Sunset oublia ses ennuis et se rappela à quel point c'était amusant de rire et de se laisser aller. Ce fut d'une courte durée cependant. Son cœur s'alourdit à la minute où la bataille cessa et elle prit douloureusement conscience de l'absence de Twilight.

Elles se précipitèrent aussi vite qu'elles le pouvaient pour la Pizzeria de Marinara, en frissonnant, bavardant, et étant couvertes de neige. Les cheveux de Rarity étaient en pagaille, mais elle ne semblait plus s'y inquiéter. À l'intérieur, d'autres étudiants étaient assis, mangeant des pizzas et buvant du chocolat chaud.

Sunset pointa un box ouvert dans le coin arrière. La riche couleur de la peinture rouge du mur la réchauffait déjà. Elles commandèrent six tasses de chocolat chaud, et Sunset demanda une pizza individuelle au champignon et au olive. Elle était certaine qu'elle pouvait la dévorer en entière.

Applejack prit son chapeau et le posa sur ses genoux. "Alors, j'peux demander pourquoi tu t'assoie plus avec nous au déjeuner, ou j'vais recevoir la même réponse que tout le monde ?"

"Même réponse." Sunset soupira. "Je ne peux juste pas."

Leur serveur livra leur chocolat chaud, et Applejack en prit une gorgée avant de reprendre la parole. "J'comprends pas pourquoi t'peux pas lui dire pourquoi t'as agi comme une imbécile. L'honnêteté est la meilleure politique."

_ Facile à dire pour toi. _ Sunset souffla la fumée s'échappent de sa boisson. "C'est compliqué."

Rarity fit un petit "tsk" quand elle mit une cuillerée de sucre dans son chocolat. "Honnêtement, ma chérie, je pense que tu t'inventes des excuses maintenant."

"Non !"

"Alors, tu dois résoudre ce problème de front. En plus, tu ne pourras pas l'éviter pour toujours."

"Eh bien, peut-être que si quelqu'un le  _ demandait gentiment _ ." Sunset essaya de cligner des yeux, mais finit par le faire en alternance.  _ Stupide pénitence ! _

Rarity leva les yeux au ciel. "S'il te plaît, Sunset, cesse d'être une gamine et d'éviter Twilight."

Extérieurement, Sunset sourit simplement et répondit : "Ok." Intérieurement, elle faisait la fête. Elle n'avait plus à rester à six mètres de Twilight ! Peut-être qu'elle ne parlerait pas encore à Sunset, mais c'était un progrès.  _ Une étape à la fois, Sunset. _

Tout le monde lui donna une série de regards curieux et sceptiques. Pinkie tapota sa tasse vide sur la table, faisant sursauter tout le monde. "Changeons de sujet, d'accord ? Nous avons encore un bal à planifier, et il doit être génial pour que Sunset puisse venir avec nous au Gala de Printemps, à la Soirée de Remise de Diplôme et au Bal de Promo !"

"Oui," dit Rarity avec un hochement de tête. "C'est totalement injuste que le reste des étudiants essaient de faire ça, même avec tes antécédents."

"Eh bien, pour être honnête, elle a fait un lavage de cerveau à la moitié d'entre-eux," ajouta Applejack. "Sans vouloir t'offenser."

Sunset pinça l'arrête de son nez. "Juste parce que tu dis 'sans vouloir t'offenser' ne le rend pas moins offensant."

"Bref..." Rainbow fit un geste dédaigneux de la main. "Qu'est-ce que tu as pour le moment, Pinkie ?"

Pinkie sortit un cahier. "Eh bien, les ballons et les banderoles sont déjà prêts. Ils doivent juste être accrochés, mais c'est simple comme bonjour. J'ai besoin d'une pièce maîtresse. Je voulais aller avec un thème de château d'hiver cette année, donc je pensais à des colonnes sculptées dans la glace."

"Oooh, ça a l'air merveilleux." s'épancha Rarity. "Je peux déjà imaginer les colonnes de style grec encadrant la piste de danse, et une estrade de cristal pour le couronnement de la princesse d'hiver. J'ai mentionné que je concourrais, non ?"

"Vraiment ?" Rainbow pressa ses mains sur ses joues. "Ça alors, Rarity, on ne le savait pas ! On n'aurait jamais pu penser que tu souhaitais concourir pour être la princesse, même si tu l'as dit un  _ billion _ de fois et qu'il y a tes posters accrochés dans toute l'école !"

Sunset rit dans sa tasse. C'était vrai, le visage de Rarity pouvait être vu dans chaque couloirs du campus. Bien que parfois il était perdu dans la mer d'autres voulant être princesse. Maintenant que Sunset n'était plus dans la course, un vide était laissé et toutes les filles de l'école voulaient revendiquer le titre de princesse.

Rarity rougit. "Ahem, oui. Je faisais que vérifier. S'il te plaît, continue, Pinkie."

"Humm." Pinkie feuilleta son cahier. "Ok, donc on est d'accord sur les décorations. On a encore besoin d'une restauration–"

"M'en occupe !" Applejack leva sa main en l'air.

"Fait et fait !" Pinkie barra quelque chose avec un stylo. "Maintenant, pour la musique."

Fluttershy parla de son coin. "Pourquoi pas Flash et son groupe ?"

Rarity secoua la tête. "Autant que j'aime Flash et sa musique, c'est le Bal d'Hiver. Nous avons besoin de quelque chose d'un peu plus chic et raffiné que du rock and roll."

"Hé, tu ne peux jamais te tromper avec le rock and roll," argumenta Rainbow

"Qu'en penses-tu, Sunny ?" demanda Pinkie.

"Oh, euh..." Sunset haussa les épaules. "Ça n'a pas besoin d'être super chic, mais ça devrait être mieux qu'un groupe de lycéen."

"Que diriez-vous d'un groupe de jazz ?" suggéra Rarity.

Fluttershy hocha la tête. "J'aime le jazz."

Rainbow haussa les épaules. "Meh."

Pinkie griffonna dans son livre. "On en reparlera plus tard. Il est temps pour la pizza !"

Le serveur arriva avec les six pizzas individuelles, très chaudes. Sunset prit une tranche et la grignota, se brûlant presque le palais avec le fromage chaud. Malgré tout, la pizza était délicieuse et c'était tout ce que son ventre voulait.

Pinkie avala une tranche de sa pizza comme si elle n'était pas fraîchement sortie du four. "Alors, qui invite qui à la danse ?"

Rarity tournoya un doigts dans ses cheveux. "Eh bien... en fait, je pensais demander à Flash. Il est un véritable gentleman."

Applejack avait l'air déçu. "Aw, j'espérais qu'on y aille en groupe. Vous savez, entre copines."

Rainbow lécha une cuillerée de crème fouettée de son pouce. "Je ne sais pas, A.J. Je pense que je voudrais trouver quelqu'un cette année ; si seulement pour que Cloud Kicker arrête de me demander de sortir. Sérieusement, dois-je porter un panneau autour du cou qui dit que je ne suis pas gay ?" Elle jeta un regard noir à Sunset.

Sunset serra sa mâchoire.  _ Est-ce qu'elle essaie de chercher la bagarre... oooohh. _ Elle frappa son visage avec sa paume. "Ce n'était pas moi, crois-le ou non."

"Qu'est-ce qui n'était pas toi ?" demanda Rarity.

"Je n'ai pas fait courir la rumeur que Rainbow est gay."

Rainbow fronça les sourcils. "Alors, si c'est pas toi, qui est-ce ?"

"Je ne sais pas."

Applejack ne pouvait pas avait l'air plus coupable si elle essayait. Elle mit sa tasse contre sa bouche, bien qu'aucun chocolat passait ses lèvres. Ses yeux allait rapidement de gauche à droite.

"C'était toi ?" cria Rainbow.

"Non ! Enfin, pas exprès." Applejack coula dans son siège. "C'était 'y a un moment, quand on s'parlait pas. Thunderlane m'avait demandé si ch'avais si tu étais avec que'que'un." Elle tira sur son col. "J'ai répondu : 'non, mais je... pense pas qu'sa porte de grange soit d'ton bord.'" Elle baissa la tête.

Rainbow leva les mains. "Applejack, je ne peux pas le croire !"

"C'était une simple maladresse !"

"Tu es la raison pour laquelle aucun garçon m'ait jamais demandé de sortir !"

"Comme si tu t'en soucie ! Tu dis toujours qu'tu t'inquiète peu d'sortir avec que'qu'un d'toute façon."

"Ce n'est pas la question !"

"Eh bien, ch'uis désolée ! J'voulais simplement dire c'que je pensais. Et..." Elle tripota sa queue de cheval. "J'voulais éloigner l'attention d'moi d'puis qu'les gens disent partout que ch'acrifiais d'autres fruits à un dieu d'la récolte des pommes."

"Donc, tu as détourné l'attention sur _moi_ ?" demanda Rainbow, encore plus indignée.

"Eh bien, j'pensais que c'était soit toi, soit Sunset qui avait commencé la rumeur."

Pinkie leva une main. "Oh non, c'était moi !" Elle cessa de sourire. "Attends, c'est une mauvaise chose."

Applejack devint plus rouge que les murs. "Pinkie, pourquoi toi, de quiconque, ferais que'que chose comme ça ?"

"C'était un blague... en quelque sorte." Pinkie tapota ses doigts ensemble. "Un grand nombre d'étudiants est tombé malade après l'une de mes fêtes, et plus tard, j'ai découvert que c'était à cause du punch au pomme que j'avais commandé à Big Mac. Aloooors, j'ai fait une petite blague à la volé disant qu'il avait été contaminé parce que vous n'aviez pas correctement fait les sacrifices au dieu de la récole des pommes." Pinkie fit un sourire peiné.

Applejack leva lentement ses mains comme si elle était sur le point d'étrangler Pinkie. Sunset appuya sur son épaule, la gardant doucement restreinte.

"D'accord, nous allons juste nous calmer pendant une seconde. Vous avez toutes faits des choses horribles les uns aux autres, mais n'oublions pas qui a commencé tout ça."

"Tu n'as pas gâché le punch, pas vraie ?" demanda Pinkie.

"Eh bien, non..."

Fluttershy leva une main tremblante. "Je, euh... je croie que je pourrais l'avoir accidentellement fait."

Une vague d'incrédulité déferla sur la table. " _ Toi ? _ " demanda Rarity.

"E-eh bien, je suis allée à la fête... mais j'ai amené certains de mes amis animaux parce que je me sentais mal de les laisser seuls à la maison. Mais certain d'entre-eux m'ont échappé, et quand je les ai retrouvé, ils étaient couverts de punch. Donc, je pense que peut-être..."

"Tes animaux ont  _ nagés _ dans mon punch !" hurla Pinkie.

Rainbow pointa un doigts en direction de Pinkie. "Ne lui crie pas dessus, hypocrite ! Tu as laissé ton bébé alligator nager dans l'un de tes bols à punch une fois !"

"C'était une fête à la maison ! Et Gummy est toujours propre ! Ceci est une grave violation de l'étiquette d'une fête."

Fluttershy tapa du pied sous la table. "Mes animaux aussi sont toujours propres !"

"Et tu es mal placée pour parler de l'étiquette, Pinkie," ajouta Rarity. "Tu violes plusieurs règles sur une base quotidienne."

Sunset agita les mains au dessus de la table. "Les filles, les filles, respirez juste un coup et calmez-vous–"

Applejack prit la parole, étouffant les mots de Sunset. "Ignore-la, Pinkie. Rarity d'vient toujours maniaque quand que'que chose correspond pas à ses normes de 'l'étiquette.'"

Les narines de Rarity se dilatèrent. "Excuse-moi d'avoir un certain niveau de décence et de bienséance."

"C'est pas d'la décence ou d'la bienséance. La plupart du temps, ça t'fait paraître comme une riche snobinarde."

Sunset tressaillit. "Applejack–"

Rarity frappa Rainbow, qui était en train de rire aux éclats. "Tais-toi !"

Rainbow la tapa en retour. "Pourquoi t'es fâchée contre moi ? Au moins, je ne vais pas répandre des rumeurs sur les gens."

"C'était un accident !" protesta Applejack.

Rainbow fronça son visage et mit ses dents du haut devant sa lèvre inférieure. "Shalut tout le monde, ch'uis Applejack. Vous saviez qu'ma vielle amie est gay ? J'ai pas d'preuve mais ch'uis sûre qu'c'est vraie ! Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk !"

"Ma voix est pas comme ça !"

Pinkie éclata de rire. "Elle est totalement comme ça !"

"Tais-toi, Pinkie ! La moitié de ça est de ta faute !"

"Non, c'est faux, c'est la faute de Fluttershy !"

Fluttershy s'enfonça dans son siège.

Rainbow grinça des dents. "Laisse-la tranquille !"

Sunset essaya à nouveau d'intervenir. "Pour être honnête, tout ça à vraiment commencé avec moi, pas vraie ?"

"Sunset, s'il te plaît, reste en dehors de cette conversation," dit Rarity, les yeux rivés sur Applejack.

Il y eut la sensation de picotement que Sunset avait fini par haïr tellement. Elle était assise dans son coin du box, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit tandis que ses amies ramenaient des choses qu'il fallait mieux laisser oublier. La pensée qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps, elle aurait trouvé ce spectacle hilarant, la dégoûtait. Pourtant, tout comme sa situation avec Twilight, il n'y avait rien qu'elle pouvait faire pour le moment. Personne ne remarqua la larme glisser sur sa joue.

Juste au moment où Sunset pensait que ça ne pouvait pas être pire, Applejack fit un autre commentaire sur Rarity et son besoin que tout soit d'une propreté impeccable. Rarity attrapa une tranche de sa pizza, avança son bras et la poussa dans la chemise d'Applejack.

"Quel est le problème ?" demanda Rarity avec un sourire béat, alors qu'Applejack tenta de sortir la pizza encore chaude de son soutien-gorge. "Je croyais que ça ne te dérangeais pas d'être sale ?"

Applejack réussit à sortir la pizza et la foudroya du regard. Elle la jeta en retour, mettant du fromage et de la sauce tomate sur tout le manteau d'hiver de Rarity. Elle poussa un cri et jeta un autre morceau, mais loupa sa cible, et toucha le visage de Pinkie à la place.

La prochaine tranche frappa une Rainbow hystérique. Elle cessa instantanément de rire et renversa son chocolat dans la direction de Pinkie.

Sunset s'effondra sous la table, incapable de supporter la guerre que ses amies menaient. Fluttershy l'avait déjà devancé. Elle était recroquevillée en boule avec son visage derrière ses genoux. Elle leva les yeux au doux toucher de Sunset.

"C-c'est pire que la dernière fois !" sanglota Fluttershy. "J-je ne sais pas quoi faire !"

"Moi non plus, Fluttershy," chuchota Sunset "Moi non plus."

_"Ça y est !"_ hurla Rainbow. Son bras descendit sous la table et tira Fluttershy debout. "Allez, 'Shy ; on part !"

Sunset se leva pour voir Rainbow essayant d'enjamber Rarity pour quitter le box. Toutes deux étaient tachées de fromage, de sauce, et de divers garnitures. Applejack et Pinkie avaient déjà quitté le box du côté de Sunset et se battaient pour voir qui sera la première à quitter le restaurant. Applejack maîtrisa Pinkie et partit en tapant du pied dans la neige, un fil de fromage accroché à son chapeau. Pinkie était la suivante à partir, suivie par Rarity, puis finalement par Rainbow et Fluttershy.

Ce fut seulement après qu'elles soient parties que Sunset se leva et alla après elles. Ignorant les regards des clients et du personnel, elle ouvrit la porte et sortit dans la soirée hivernal.

"Les filles, attendez !" hurla-t-elle. Chacune d'elle marchaient dans des directions opposées. "Revenez ! Vous ne pouvez pas rester en colère l'une contre l'autre ! Rappelez-vous qui est à l'origine de tout le mal : _moi !_"

Aucune d'elles lui prêtaient attention, sauf Fluttershy, mais Rainbow la tenait d'une poigne de fer.

Sunset grelottait dans la neige, désespérée de trouver une idée. "Allez, les filles, ce n'est pas si grave que ça ! Nous allons... nous allons chanter une chanson et tout ira mieux, non ?" Le vent soufflait les larmes de Sunset au loin et piquait son visage. "Bondis, fais du bruit... fais tourner... amitié !" essaya-t-elle.

Ses amies avaient disparu, ne laissant que des piétons aléatoires pour entendre ses appels. Le vent d'hiver se glissa dans sa peau et dans son cœur, la gelant de l'intérieur. Elle se sentait malade une fois de plus, et engourdie par le froid mordant.

Elle baissa la tête, laissant ses larmes frapper la neige. "Les filles, s'il vous plaît... ne me laissez pas seule."


	35. Étape 35 : Longue Nuit de Réconfort

_ Étape 35 : Longue Nuit de Réconfort _

Shining tapait impatiemment du doigt contre le volant. Il était troisième en ligne derrière ce qui devait être le feu le plus lent de tout Canterlot. Il n'y avait même pas de trafic en face ; le feu semblait se contenter de le garder en place.

Il prit une autre grande gorgée de son café, et découvrit qu'il avait atteint le fond. Il allait devoir obtenir une autre tasse pour sa longue nuit. Il était coincé avec tant de patrouilles de nuit qu'il serait chanceux s'il réussissait à avoir un autre rendez-vous galant avec Cadence avant le nouvel an.

Le feu passa finalement au vert, et le trafic progressa en douceur. Tout le monde prenait des précautions supplémentaires quand un flic était dans les parages. Pas que ça dérangeait Shining ; ça signifiait moins de paperasse pour lui. Il descendit la route, les essuie-glaces gardant la neige à distance. L'horloge de sa voiture affichait 22h04. Plus que quatre heures jusqu'à la fin de son quart de travail.

Quatre. Longues. Heures.

Il grogna. Être un officier de police avait été son rêve et il aimait le faire. Mais cette semaine l'avait usé, bien que c'était en partie de sa faute. Chasser l'énigme qu'était Sunset Shimmer l'avait laissé confus et frustré. Et perdre son temps dans la maison de cette folle au chat, Goldie Delicious n'avait rien arrangé.

Ça lui avait traversé l'esprit de simplement demander à Twilight, mais à en juger par l'humeur maussade qu'elle avait eu toute la semaine, Sunset était encore un sujet douloureux. Et quelque chose lui disait qu'elle ne dirait rien de toute façon. Code d'Ami et tout ça.

"Je devrais vraiment juste lui faire confiance," marmonna Shining. Si Twilight connaissait la vérité de tout ce que Sunset cachait et voulait toujours être son amie, alors peut-être que ce n'était pas si grave que ça. Twilight avait un bon jugement. Bien sûr, c'était _si_ Twilight savait la vérité. Quelque soit cette vérité.

Shining évaluait constamment les avantages et les inconvénients des interactions de Twilight avec Sunset. D'une part, en dehors de son sarcasme et de son mode de transport, Sunset semblait être une fille bien. Pourtant, d'autre part, Shining sentait que quelque chose n'était pas _normale_ à son propos. Sans parler que tout son dossier était un mensonge.

En fin de compte, il en était venu à son instinct. C'était son travail de veiller sur Twilight, ce qu'il avait déjà échoué une fois. Même avec ses sentiments personnels en dehors de l'équation, il avait besoin de parler à Sunset à la première occasion.

Il entra dans un parking très calme et gara sa voiture pour qu'il puisse manger son dîner. Cadence lui avait emballé un gros sandwich, une salade, un cookie, et une note qui disait : 'Je t'aime, passe une bonne nuit de travail !' Elle avait enjolivé le point d'exclamation avec un cœur.

Shining sourit à lui-même. "Je t'aime aussi." De tous les gars dans le monde, elle l'avait choisi. Bientôt – très bientôt – il prendra la prochaine étape et veillera à ce qu'ils appartiennent l'un à l'autre pour toujours.

Il était content que personne ne pouvait voir le sourire niais sur son visage.

En prenant une bouchée de son sandwich, Shining repéra quelque chose dans son rétroviseur. Il plissa les yeux, essayant de voir à travers la couche de givre accumulée sur sa fenêtre arrière. Cependant, il n'y avait pas de doute sur ces cheveux rouges ardents. Shining posa son sandwich et regarda Sunset passer de son rétroviseur à celui de côté. Elle marchait très lentement et avait son écharpe pendu au lieu d'être enroulé autour de sa bouche.

Shining était sur le point de sortir et d'aller lui parler quand une idée lui vint. Peut-être que c'était sa chance de savoir ce qu'elle cachait. Il attendit que Sunset ait passé le parking, puis recula de sa place et sortit lentement après elle.

******

Sunset ne se souciait pas du vent glacial qui mordait son visage. Elle ne se souciait pas que ses mains étaient rugueuses de toute la vaisselle qu'elle avait fait au Marinara. Elle ne se souciait pas qu'au rythme qu'elle marchait, elle ne serait pas rentrer à la maison avant Noël.

C'était incroyable à quelle vitesse l'univers pouvait s'en prendre à elle. Une heure, elles faisait une bataille de boules neige. La suivante, ses amies se jetaient de la pizza. Et bien sûr, pour ajouter l'insulte à l'injure, puisque Sunset était la seule à être restée, elle avait dû aider le personnel à nettoyer le désordre. Sans parler d'avoir à payer pour tout le monde.

Twilight ne lui parlait plus.

Ses amies se détestaient.

Le reste de l'école c'était uni contre elle.

Elle était fauchée.

Elle ne pensait pas que c'était possible, mais elle était dans une situation pire que quand elle avait gravi le cratère il y a trois mois. À l'époque, elle ne se souciait pas de ce que les autres pensaient d'elle. À l'époque, elle n'avait pas d'amies à se soucier.

À l'époque, elle n'avait pas un rat de bibliothèque enroulé autour de son cœur.

Ce soir, toute son âme lui faisait mal. Elle voulait l'arracher et la jeter ; elle voulait ne plus s'inquiéter. Elle était fatiguée d'être jetée à terre à chaque fois qu'elle se relevait. Sa victoire à l'expo-science semblait si loin qu'elle se demandait si elle ne l'avait pas rêvé.

_ Peut-être que tout ça est un rêve. Peut-être que je suis encore dans le cratère et que ceci est ma véritable punition. _ Elle repoussa ses pensées existentielles. C'était la réalité pure et simple. Et dans cette réalité, tout ce qu'elle faisait finissait par lui retomber dessus.

Le début de son plan... le début de son règne tyrannique sur un seul lycée. Briser tous les étudiants en groupes gérables et les remonter les uns contre les autres. Elle restait assise et riait alors qu'elle dépeçait des amitiés à gauche et à droite, puis les regardait se battre les uns contre les autres, ce qui alimentait encore plus leur mépris pour l'autre.

Et ça s'était retourner contre elle. Ça n'était pas retombé sur Sunset – ça l' _ écrasait _ . Jamais elle n'avait pensé que son grand plan reviendrait la frapper comme ça.  À cause d'elle, ses amies avaient secrètement porté des coups à l'autre au cours de leurs deux années d'animosité.

C'était de sa faute.

_ Tout _ était de sa faute.

Elle voulait maudire la princesse Twilight au sommet de ses poumons, mais Sunset savait que la princesse n'avait rien à voir avec ça. Pas plus que sa malédiction. C'était seulement le passé qui se retournait contre elle une fois de plus.

Ses jambes vacillèrent, et elle se pencha contre un lampadaire. De chaudes larmes coulaient sur ses joues froides. Pourquoi avait-elle besoin d'être une si mauvaise personne ? Parce que ses parents ne lui avaient pas accordé assez d'attention ? Parce que Celestia ne voulait pas qu'elle soit une princesse ?

Sunset donna un coup de pied au poteau, envoyant un tas de neige tomber sur sa tête. Elle cria dans la frustration. " _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as du être une telle morveuse, pourrie gâtée ! Regarde ce que tu as fait !"_ Un sillage d'air chaud se déversa de sa bouche. " _Je te hais !"_

Elle continua à avancer dans la rue avec une nouvelle douleur à son pied. Sa maison n'était plus qu'à un pâté de maisons. Sa maison froide, sombre, et solitaire.

_ Accepte-le, Sunset... tu es mieux seule. _

Seule. Ses amies s'étaient brisées et se retournaient les uns contre les autres. Et elle était l'origine de tout ça. Peut-être que la voix malade dans sa tête avait raison. Peut-être qu'elle était mieux seule. De cette façon, elle ne pourrait pas blesser quiconque.

Elle se glissa dans l'allée et appuya son épaule contre la porte.

Elle ne s'ouvrit pas.

Sunset réessaya, seulement pour réussir à se faire mal à son épaule. "Allez !" Elle essaya de l'enfoncer une fois de plus mais la porte resta coincée. "Allez, allez !" Elle frappa sa botte contre elle, mais rien ne se produisit.

Elle cria à nouveau et martela ses poings contre la porte. "Arrête ça ! Arrête, arrête, arrête, arrête,_ arrête !"_ La porte bleue continua à se moquer d'elle, refusant de la laisser entrer.

"Je ne vais pas être battu par une fichue porte !" Sunset avança dans l'allée jusqu'à la fenêtre de la cuisine, seulement pour la trouver fermé et ouvrable seulement de l'intérieur. "Laisse-moi entrer !" Elle ramassa une pierre du sol et tira son bras en arrière.

"Ahem."

Sunset tourna la tête, la pierre tomba de sa main. Shining Armor se tenait à l'embouchure de l'allée, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

La confusion, la surprise, la colère, la panique ; le cerveau de Sunset ne pouvait pas s'en contenter d'un. Pas même le froid la dérangeait, elle se tenait juste là, en regardant la condamnation en face. Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire maintenant. Si elle courait, il la poursuivrait. Si elle restait ici, il lui poserait des questions.

Sa vie se brisa autour d'elle, tombant en des milliers et des milliers de morceaux scintillants. Ils étaient trop nombreux pour être ramasser ; une grande partie était perdue dans la neige. Elle n'avait plus rien. Plus d'as dans sa manche, aucun atout, pas de ficelle à tirer.

_ Peut-être que je peux l'assommer et l'attacher ! Le garder prisonnier ! _

_ Arrête, tu ne fais qu'empirer les choses ! _

_ Mais ça pourrait fonctionner ! Je dois juste trouver quelque chose de lourd ! _

Sunset secoua la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas devenir folle, pas maintenant. Elle devait rassembler ses esprits. Dur comme c'était, Sunset réussit à sourire. "Bonjour, Shining. Quoi de neuf ?"

Shining regarda vers la porte. "Je pourrais te demander la même chose. Tu sais que ce bâtiment est interdit, pas vrai ?"

"Oui." _Vite, retrouve la pierre !_

"Alors, que fais-tu ici ?"

Sunset combattit de toutes ses forces. Elle se mordit la langue, elle couvrit sa bouche, elle retint son souffle. Mais la vérité s'échappa d'elle d'une traite. "J'habite ici !"

Shining garda un visage neutre ; pas même ses yeux indiquaient quoi que ce soit. "Tu habites ici ?"

La dos de Sunset frappa le mur. "Oui."

"Dans cette usine ?"

"Oui."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que je n'ai pas d'autre endroit où vivre." Elle mit ses mains dans ses poches. "Je suis sans-abri, ok ?" Elle broya ses dents, sa colère montante repoussait le froid. "Donc, avant que tu demandes, oui, j'ai menti au dîner, ok ? J'ai menti." Avant même qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, Sunset prit une poignée de neige du sol et la jeta à Shining. "Je suis une menteuse ! Tu es content maintenant ? Tu as une autre raison de me haïr !" Elle jeta plus de neige vers lui. "J'ai menti droit dans ta face ! T'es terriblement heureux maintenant, pas vrai ?"

Shining laissa la neige rebondir sur lui. Il garda son visage calme et son expression indulgente. "Non, Sunset, je ne suis pas heureux. Et de toute évidence, tu ne l'es pas non plus."

Sunset lança une autre boule de neige. "_Ne prétends pas que tu t'en inquiètes ! Tu ne m'as jamais apprécié depuis le début ! Eh bien, voilà ! Je suis sans-abri ! J'ai contrefait tous mes documents pour rentrer dans l'école ! Je vous est tous dupé ! Ah !"_

Shining fit quelques petits pas en avant, enlevant la neige de son visage. "Sunset, je veux juste te parler."

_ "J'en est marre de parler ! Parler m'a toujours mit dans le pétrin ! Je ne veux pas te parler ! Je ne veux plus parler à personne, plus jamais !" _ La dernière boule de neige tomba de sa main. Ses genoux fléchirent, et elle s'effondra dans la neige. "Je ne fais que blesser les gens. Je ne fais que tous gâcher." Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage. "Pourquoi ? J'ai essayé si dur..."

La neige craqua en face d'elle, puis il y eut une main forte sur son épaule. Shining se mit à genoux devant elle, un air sérieux dans ses yeux. "Sunset, je veux t'aider."

"Non. Tu veux juste une raison pour m'emmener loin d'ici."

Shining essuya les larmes sous les yeux de Sunset. Elle ne prit pas la peine de le repousser ; elle n'avait pas l'énergie pour se battre.

"Je suis devenu un agent de police pour aider les gens, pas pour les jeter en prison. Je l'avoue, j'ai tenté de trouver quelques informations sur toi, mais ce n'était pas pour que je t'emmène. J'étais curieux de savoir qui tu es. Maintenant je sais, tu es quelqu'un qui à l'air d'avoir besoin d'un ami à qui parler.

Sunset rongea sa lèvre, déchirée entre le désespoir et la colère. "Arrête de me choyer," dit-elle entre deux sanglots. "Je ne veux pas de ta foutue pitié."

"Je ne suis pas ici pour avoir pitié de toi, Sunset." Shining se leva et tendit la main vers elle. "Je suis ici pour t'aider."

Sunset fixa la main en face d'elle, totalement perplexe. "Qu'est-ce qui a avec vous Sparkle ? Toujours à mettre vos nez dans les affaires des autres.... toujours à essayer d'aider quelqu'un."

Shining sourit. "J'imagine que c'est juste dans notre sang."

Le vent s'amena par l'allée et frôla la joue de Sunset. Sa colère bouillonnante s'était refoulée, la laissant à nouveau au froid. Elle essaya de peser ses options, mais de façon réaliste, elle n'en avait qu'une seule. Courir ne l'aiderait en rien. Elle n'avait nulle part où se cacher.

_ Peut-être qu'il vas être clément. _ Sunset regarda dans ses yeux honnêtes. Il allait l'écouter. Mais que ferait-il quand il pensera qu'elle était folle ? Ou décidera qu'elle était juste qu'un banal criminel ?  _Un seul moyen de le savoir._

Elle tendit le bras et prit sa main.

******

Puisqu'elle n'avait mangé qu'une tranche de sa pizza, le sandwich que Shining lui avait donné était délicieux. Après qu'elle ait enlevé la viande, bien sûr.

Ils s'étaient assis dans sa voiture de police avec le chauffage en marche, restaurant la sensation des doigts et des orteils de Sunset. Elle dévora le sandwich avec une ferveur désespérée, pendant que Shining mangeait sa salade en silence. Sunset ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait manger maintenant alors que son anxiété l'avait gardé nauséeuse pendant une bonne partie de la semaine. Il semblerait que son estomac avait dit à son cerveau de se taire pendant deux secondes pour qu'il puisse avoir un bon repas.

Quand elle finit de manger, Shining demanda : "Tu te sens mieux ?"

"Pas vraiment. Mais j'_étais_ affamée, alors merci."

"De rien." Shining tambourina ses doigts contre le volant. "Alors..."

Sunset mit l'emballage du sandwich en boule. "Y a-t-il un moyen que je sorte de là sans que tu me poses de questions ?"

Shining secoua la tête. "Tu dois me parler, Sunset."

"Ouais, c'est ce que je pensais." Sunset se pencha en arrière contre son siège. "Eh bien, vas-y ; demande-moi n'importe quoi. Je vais te dire la vérité, mais tu vas penser que je suis folle."

"On verra. J'ai entendu des choses assez folles." Il sortit un cookie de son sac et le brisa en deux, remettant un morceau à Sunset. "Tu promets de dire la vérité ?"

Sunset prit le cookie aux pépites de chocolat. "Oui. Crois-moi, Shining, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix."

"Très bien. Alors, pourquoi vis-tu toute seule dans une usine ?"

"Je te l'ai dit : Je n'ai pas d'autre endroit où vivre." Elle prit une bouchée de son cookie.

"Qu'est-il arrivé à tes parents ?"

"Ils sont à Equestria." Sunset ferma les yeux, sachant ce qui allait arriver ensuite.

Il y eut une pause avant que Shining demanda : "Qu'est-ce que c'est Equestria ?"

"Une réalité reflétant celle-ci. Sauf qu'en elle, tout le monde est un poney. Pour être plus précise, vous êtes soit un poney terrestre, soit un pégase, soit une licorne. Je suis née à Equestria comme une licorne et je suis venue dans ce monde par l'intermédiaire d'un miroir magique." Elle ouvrit un œil, en regardant la confusion et l'incrédulité submergeant l'expression de Shining.

"Sunset, prends-tu des drogues ?"

"Non !" Elle mordit dans son cookie avec colère. "Je savais que tu n'allais pas me croire."

Shining soupira et se frotta le front. "Tu viens de me dire que tu es un poney d'un autre monde. C'est quelque chose qu'on n'entend pas tous les jours."

"Je croyais que tu avais dit avoir entendu des choses folles ?" Sunset essuya les miettes de sa bouche. "Ce que je dis s'avère juste être vrai."

Shining glissa sa main sur son visage. "Bien. Je vais considérer la notion d'une autre dimension pleine de poneys magiques. Pourquoi es-tu partie ?"

Sunset tira ses jambes contre sa poitrine. "Parce que j'étais une gamine pourrie gâtée qui ne pouvait pas obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, alors comme un acte de rébellion, j'ai désobéi à mon professeur et me suis enfuie."

"Grâce à un miroir magique ?"

"Oui, grâce à un miroir magique. Il s'ouvre tous les deux ans et demi pour trois jours."

"Ça semble assez arrangeant."

Sunset abaissa ses jambes et tendit le bras vers la portière. "Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'ennuie ! Tu ne crois clairement rien à tout ça !"

Shining mit une main sur son épaule. "Ok, ok, je suis désolé ! Tu as raison, je suis un peu sceptique en ce moment. Mais je promets, je vais écouter tout ce que tu as à dire, et je vais essayer de garder un esprit ouvert."

Sunset retira sa main de la portière, en regardant Shining. Elle se réinstalla dans son siège et dit : "Bien. Que veux-tu savoir ?"

"Eh bien, comment as-tu survécu dans ce monde ?"

"Au début, j'intimidais et manipulais les étudiants du Lycée de Canterlot pour qu'ils me donnent ce dont j'avais besoin, principalement de l'argent. Récemment, j'ai trouvé un vrai travail puisque les étudiants n'ont plus peur de moi."

"Et tu as contrefait des transcriptions pour entrer dans l'école ?"

"Yep. Ça n'a pas été facile, je peux te l'assurer. Je ne savais pas comment la technologie marchait quand je suis arrivée ici."

Shining hocha la tête comme s'il comprenait. "Mais si tu es d'une autre dimension, pourquoi irais-tu perdre ton temps dans un lycée ? N'y a-t-il pas autre chose que les visiteurs d'autres mondes préfèrent faire ?"

Sunset ne pouvait pas dire s'il se moquait ou pas. "Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. J'essayais juste de trouver un moyen pour prendre ma revanche sur la princesse Celestia. Et je devais rester à proximité du miroir dans le cas où il se rouvrirait."

"Princesse Celestia ? Tu veux dire la _principale_ Celestia, non ?"

"Nope. Dans mon monde, Celestia est une princesse."

Shining fronça les sourcils dans la confusion. "Tu as dit que ton monde est un reflet de celui-ci, sauf que nous étions tous des poneys."

Sunset haussa les épaules. "D'accord, c'était assez simplifié. Ce n'est pas exactement un reflet. Equestria a sa propre géographie, histoire, et tout. Il y a beaucoup de divergences entre nos mondes. Par exemple, votre Celestia est la principale d'un lycée, la mienne est une princesse immortelle."

"Alors, nos mondes sont différents, mais tout le monde a un double ?"

"On dirait bien."

Shining était silencieux pendant une minute. "Donc, qu'est-il arrivé au toi de ce monde ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Je suis un peu heureuse de ne pas l'avoir croisé. Qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver ?"

Au moins, ceci obtint un rire nasale de Shining. "Quoi, tu as peur que si vos deux mains se touchent, ça va déchirer une trame dans le continuum espace-temps ?"

"Maintenant oui ; merci pour me mettre ce scénario dans la tête."

Shining rit, qui à son tour fit sourire Sunset juste un peu. Ce fut de courte durée car ils se turent un instant plus tard.

Sunset retira quelques cheveux de son visage. "Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de moi ?"

"Rien pour l'instant. Je veux encore parler."

"De quoi ?"

Shining la regarda avec un réel souci. "Tu étais assez bouleversée quand je t'ai trouvé. Tu veux bien me dire ce qui se passe ?"

La douleur dans l'âme de Sunset revint. Son dîner menaça de revenir aussi, quoique d'une manière encore moins agréable. Elle hocha la tête, décidant que si elle ne parlait pas, elle se remettrait probablement à crier. "Oui... je... j'ai foiré. Je _continue_ à foirer. Je te l'ai dit, j'avais l'habitude d'être une brute... ce qui est un euphémisme, vraiment. J'étais quelqu'un d'horrible. J'ai mis tout ceux autour de moi à l'échec. J'ai déformé des paroles et répandu des rumeurs jusqu'à ce que tout le monde se détestent et fassent rependre l'infection."

"Ce n'était qu'il y a quelque mois que j'ai appris à quel point je me trompais à propos... de _tout_. Je me suis finalement fait des amies, et je les détestais au début, mais maintenant elles sont ce qu'il y a de plus important au monde pour moi." Elle se tordit les mains. "Et puis, plus tôt ce soir... nous mangeons de la pizza, et elles ont découvert des choses qu'elles s'étaient faites l'une à l'autre pendant qu'elles se battaient il y a un an. Des choses qui étaient à l'origine de _ma_ faute ! Elles se détestent toutes à cause de moi !" Sunset couvrit son visage avec sa manche, essayant de cacher ses larmes. "Elles se détestent, Twilight ne voudra toujours pas me parler, tout le monde à l'école veut me voir disparaître, et maintenant, tu vas m'emmener loin d'ici avant que je puisse corriger tout ça !"

Shining prit quelques mouchoirs de la boîte à gants et les remit à Sunset. "Hé, tout va bien se passer."

Sunset produit un son de trompette en se mouchant. "Non, ça ne va pas bien se passer ! Tu penses que je suis folle !"

"Je n'ai jamais dit ça." Shining expira longuement. "Je ne pense pas que tu es folle... Je..." Il choisit lentement ses mots. "Je pense que tu ne me dis pas toute la vérité."

"Je _dis_ la vérité ! Je ne pourrais pas inventer tout ça !"

Shining leva les mains. "D'accord, peut-être que c'est juste moi alors. Mais en ce moment, ce n'est pas le sujet. Ce qui est important est que tu vis dans les rues, Sunset ; quelle qu'en soit la raison, tu vis fauchée et seule dans une vielle usine."

Sunset essuya ses yeux. "Je me débrouille très bien."

"Tu t'attends sérieusement à ce que je croie ça ?"

"Non. Mais je peux prendre soin de moi-même– je le fais depuis près de trois ans !"

Shining secoua la tête. "Sunset, le cœur de la question est que tu es sans-abri. Si oui ou non tu peux prendre soin de toi est hors sujet. _Je_ ne peux pas continuer à vivre avec une bonne conscience en sachant que tu n'es pas à un endroit sûr et que ne mange pas bien."

Sunset arrêta de tamponner ses yeux. "Attends... vraiment ?"

"Je te l'ai dit, Sunset, je suis devenu flic pour aider les gens." Il ôta son chapeau et passa une main dans ses cheveux. "Indépendamment de ce qui se passe entre toi et Twilight en ce moment, je sais qu'elle s'inquiète encore pour toi. Et ce n'est pas comme si je ne m'inquiétais _pas_ pour toi, Sunset, c'est juste– "

"Tu ne me fais pas confiance pour ta sœur ?"

Shining passa son chapeau d'une main à l'autre. "Instinct de grand frère, tu sais ?"

"Non. Mais je comprends." Elle renifla à nouveau. "J'apprécie que tu te soucies de moi, Shining, mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de moi ?"

Il y eut un regard douloureux sur son visage. "Sunset, je ne peux pas te laisser retourner à cette usine."

"Où suis-je censée aller ?"

Shining remit son chapeau. "Écoute, il y a un refuge pas trop loin de Canterlot–"

"Shining, non !" cria Sunset.

"Tu es encore mineur. Tu dois juste rester là-bas jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse te mettre dans le système– "

"Tu ne m'écoutes pas ? Je ne peux pas partir ! J'ai foiré et je dois corriger ça !"

"Que suis-je censé faire, Sunset ?"

"Me laisser continuer à vivre par moi-même."

Shining serra les dents. "Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça. J'essaye déjà d'ignorer que tu t'es créée de faux documents. Je ne vais pas te laisser vivre dans les rues."

Les larmes commencèrent à monter dans les yeux de Sunset. "S'il te plaît, Shining–"

"Je suis désolé, Sunset, mais je ne peux pas."

Sunset tordit ses doigts. Elle ne pouvait pas partir, elle ne le pouvait juste pas. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Supplier Shining pour qu'elle reste ? Il ne sera jamais d'accord. Qu'en est-il de ses autres amies ? Autant que ça faisait mal de leur demander une si grande faveur, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser Canterlot ainsi. Mais laquelle de ses amies serait prête à vivre avec elle ? Et en supposant qu'aucune d'elles ne soit en colère contre elle pour la dispute de ce soir.

Elle glissa ses mains dans ses poches, alors qu'elle pensait, et ses doigts effleura quelque chose de fin et qui ressemblait à du papier.

_ Non, _ pensait-elle.  _ C'est trop fou. Il ne va jamais... _ Elle sortit la carte et la retourna dans ses mains. Elle les avait connu depuis moins longtemps que ses amies. Elle était à peu près sûre que Trixie la haïssait encore en quelque sorte.

Mais Artémis lui avait dit d'appeler si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit.

C'était peu probable. Sunset ne voulait même pas considérer les complications à long terme. Elle avait juste besoin de quelqu'un pour l'héberger, même pour une nuit et s'enfuir de Shining.

Elle se retourna vers lui. "Shining, si... et si je trouvais quelqu'un pour m'héberger ?"

Shining leva un sourcil. "Là, maintenant ?"

"Là, maintenant."

"Sunset, il est presque minuit. Même si je disais oui, qui vas-tu trouver pour t'héberger à une heure pareille ?"

******

Un bourdonnement sur la table de chevet interrompit le léger ronflement d'Artémis. Il ouvrit un œil et vit que c'était une sonnerie de téléphone, mais il ne pouvait pas identifier si c'était le sien ou celui de Selena. Il se retourna, choisissant de l'ignorer. "Ma tourterelle, c'est pour toi."

Selena grogna et mit sa tête sous l'oreiller. "C'est ton téléphone, Arty."

"T'es sûre ?"

"Répond et fait le taire !"

Artémis fit un soupir dramatique et tâtonna jusqu'à ce qu'il trouva son téléphone. "Bonjours, vous êtes sur le répondeur du Suprême et Mystique Artémis Lulamoon," dit-il d'une voix ennuyeuse. "S'il vous plaît, laisser un message après le ronflement."

"Artémis ? C'est moi," dit une voix féminine.

"Je suis désolé, je ne connais personne qui s'appelle ainsi."

"C'est Sunset !" répliqua sèchement la voix.

Une partie du brouillard étouffant le cerveau d'Artémis se dissipa. "Ah, Sunset." Il étouffa un bâillement. "C'est merveilleux d'entendre ta voix. Même si, c'est un peu tard pour une fête."

"Quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas pour ça que j'appelle. Écoutez, j'ai besoin d'une faveur... d'une très grande faveur. Comme dans, vous pouvez réduire mon salaire pour toujours si vous dites oui."

"J'aime l'argent." Artémis sourit délicieusement à lui-même. "Tout pour toi, Sunny Bun."

"Vraiment ?"

"Uh-huh."

"Génial ! J'ai besoin que vous venez me chercher au commissariat de police... et peut-être... melaisservivreavecvouspourunmoment, s'il vous plaaaaît ?" supplia Sunset.

Artémis bailla à nouveau. "Bien sûr, Sunset. Sans problème." Il se redressa et cambra son dos. "Je serai là dans quelques minutes."

"Merci, merci, merci !" L'appelle se finit, laissant le silence sonner dans les oreilles d'Artémis.

Selena s'agita sous l'oreiller. "C'était Sunset ?"

"Yep." Artémis rampa hors du lit et se traîna vers le placard.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?"

Il prit un de ses costumes bleus. "Elle a besoin que j'aille la chercher au commissariat de police. Et quelque chose sur vivre avec nous pendant un moment." Il bailla à nouveau.

Selena tira lentement sa tête de sous l'oreiller et donna à Artémis un regard vide. "Quoi ?"

******

Sunset était assise sur un tabouret dans le bureau exigu de Shining. Le reste de l'espace était pris par un classeur à tiroirs et un bureau où était assis Shining, qui tapait un stylo contre son menton. Plusieurs dossiers, un téléphone, et deux photos, l'une de sa famille, et l'autre de Cadence remplissaient l'espace sur son bureau.

Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé après que Sunset ait fini son appel téléphonique. C'était juste un jeu d'attente maintenant. L'anxiété mangeait Sunset vif, lui faisant changer de position toutes les dix secondes. Que faire si Artémis ne venait jamais ? Que faire s'il changeait d'avis et refusait d'hébergé Sunset ?

Shining grommela. "C'est tellement contre le protocole. Je suis sûr que ce n'est même pas légal."

Sunset remua dans son siège. Ou si Shining décidait de suivre les règles et de la jeter en prison, ou à l'asile, ou dans un refuge ? "J'imagine que dire pardon n'améliora pas les choses ?"

Shining pivota sur sa chaise pour lui faire face. "C'est juste..." Il tapota son stylo contre l'accoudoir. "Je ne sais pas quoi faire de toi. Tu n'ai pas le  _ moindre _ documents officiels. Ce qui soulève la question de comment tu as fait pour avoir un permis ?"

"Contrefait." Sunset tira sur le col de sa chemise.  _ Je n'arrange vraiment pas mon cas là. _

Le tapotement de stylo s'arrêta. Shining se tourna à nouveau vers son bureau et planta son visage contre. "Je n'arrive vraiment pas croire que je fais ça. Tu sais que j'ai toutes les raisons de t'arrêter, non ?"

"Oui, je sais. Shining, je n'ai pas eu le choix– je ne suis pas d'ici !"

"Ouais." Shining releva son visage. "Je crois que je commence à te croire." Il lui fit face à nouveau. "Je suis en train de briser beaucoup de règles ce soir, Sunset. La moitié est parce que je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire dans ce cas. L'autre moitié..." Un semblant de sourire passa sur son visage. "Je crois que tu es une bonne fille."

Sunset détourna les yeux, ses joues chauffant. "Je... merci."

"Ne me prouve pas le contraire, Sunset. Si je te laisse filer, tu dois me promettre quelque chose."

"Bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux."

Shining la fixa avec des yeux qui regardait dans son âme. "Tu as dit que tu voulais tout corriger. Donc promets-moi que tu vas le faire. Promets-moi que tu vas aider tes amies. Et promets-moi que tu rendras à nouveau Twilight heureuse."

"Je le promets." déclara immédiatement Sunset. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait faire, mais elle savait qu'elle devait essayer _quelque chose_. Elle venait de se faire des amis, elle n'était pas d'humeur à les perdre maintenant.

Le téléphone du bureau sonna, et Shining appuya sur le bouton du haut-parleur. "Oui ?"

"Shining, le Magicien d'Oz est là pour te voir."

Shining jeta un coup d'œil à Sunset, qui hocha la tête avec ferveur. "Envoie-le moi."

Il y eut un coup à la porte, et Shining l'ouvrit permettant à Artémis d'entrer. Il avait l'air fatigué, mais avait quand même réussit son sourire enfantin. Sunset ne pouvait presque pas croire qu'il était vraiment venu.

"Vous devez être Artémis Lulamoon." Shining se leva et lui serra la main. "Je suis l'officier Armor." Il fit une pause et donna un regard scrutateur à Artémis. "Attendez...vous, euh, n'avez pas attaché quatre membres du Gang Griffon avant de les laisser dans un chantier de construction la semaine dernière, non ?"

Artémis fit un clin d'œil très subtil en direction de Sunset. "Non, ça ne me dit rien."

"Mmooouais." Shining regarda entre eux deux, puis haussa les épaules. "Eh bien, je suis content que vous êtes venu, M. Lulamoon–" 

"Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Artémis. M. Lulamoon est mon vieux père." Il leva le nez. "Je refuse d'être appelé avec un tel titre jusqu'à ce que j'ai atteint son âge."

Shining se racla la gorge. "Désole, je vais garder ça en tête. Quoi qu'il en soit, Sunset n'est pas dans une quelconque difficulté... eh bien, en quelque sorte. C'est juste que..." Il regarda Sunset. "Vous savez quoi, c'est probablement mieux si elle vous l'explique."

Sunset se leva. "Artémis, je vais vous donner la version longue plus tard. La version courte est..." Elle frotta son bras. "Je vous ai un peu menti. Je n'ai pas exactement une maison... ou un tuteur d'aucune sorte. J'ai vécu dans une ancienne usine pendant les deux dernières années."

Artémis la regarda bouche bée, son expression facial évolua rapidement de la surprise, à la colère, à la sympathie, et à nouveau la surprise. "Tu as vécu dans une _usine ?"_

Sunset tressaillit. "Oui."

"Sunset, pourquoi diable n'en as-tu parler à personne ?"

"Parce que je pensais pas que c'était un gros problème et je ne voulais pas déranger quiconque." Elle donna un coup de pied à un acarien de poussière au sol. "Je ne voulais pas être une pique-assiette."

Artémis mit une main sur son visage et soupira. "Sunset, il y a une différence entre être une pique-assiette et  _ demander de l'aide !" _

L'un ou l'autre était un coup porté à la fierté fragile de Sunset. Même avec le soutien autour d'elle, elle pensait que les choses seraient mieux si elle pouvait les faire par elle-même.

_ Tu es mieux seule... _

Sunset secoua la tête. Non ! Voilà _pourquoi_ elle avait des amis – pour ne plus être seule ! Elle regarda Artémis. "Vous avez raison, il y a une grande différence. C'est pourquoi je demande de l'aide maintenant." Elle ravala sa fierté. "Je sais que c'est vraiment soudain... et vous pouvez dire non, mais... s'il vous plaît, Artémis, j'ai besoin d'un endroit où vivre–"

"Bien sûr."

"Quoi ?"

Artémis croisa les bras. "Bien sûr que tu peux rester avec nous, Sunset. J'ai déjà dit oui au téléphone, même si je n'étais pas dans le bon état d'esprit."

Sunset cligna des yeux. "J-juste comme ça ? Vous allez m'héberger sur-le-champ ?"

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le ferais pas. Tu as besoin de mon aide, je suis là, et il y a une chambre de libre à la maison. Je ne pense pas que cette décision à besoin d'être plus réfléchie."

"M-mais, à propos–"

"Sunset, tu veux rester avec nous ou pas ?" demanda Artémis avec un froncement de sourcils.

"Je veux rester avec vous." Son cœur gonfla comme un ballon, et avant qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle courut dans les bras d'Artémis et lui donna un énorme câlin. "Merci beaucoup ! Vous ne savez pas ce que cela signifie pour moi !"

Artémis mit ses bras autour d'elle et sourit. "Je crois que j'en est une assez bonne idée."

Shining se racla la gorge. "Eh bien, ce sera tout je pense. Sunset, tu peux y aller."

Artémis leva les yeux. "Attendez, je ne dois pas remplir des formalités administratives ou quelque chose de la sorte ?"

Shining tomba dans sa chaise. "Normalement, oui. Mais Sunset semble être un cas particulier. Je ne sais pas quel document seraient adaptés dans cette situation." Il soupira. "Je vais... essayer de voir et de vous recontacter pour cela."

"Un cas particulier ?" Artémis regarda Sunset. "Qu'est-ce qu'il–"

"J'ai beaucoup à vous dire plus tard," dit Sunset, toujours en souriant. Elle regarda à nouveau Shining. "Merci."

Shining donna un geste désinvolte de sa main. "N'en parle pas." Il regarda Sunset avec une expression sérieuse. "Sérieusement, n'en parlons plus."

Sunset lui fit un pouce levé, et se tourna pour suivre Artémis par la porte.

"Attendez une seconde," appela Shining. "Êtes-vous vraiment un magicien ?" demanda-t-il à Artémis.

Artémis sourit, en faisant tournoyer sa barbiche. "Je ne sais pas. Êtes vous assis sur un fauteuil ou sur un cochon ?"

Shining regarda Artémis comme si il était fou. "Je suis à peu près sûr que c'est un fauteuil–"

" _ Lulamoon !" _

Dans un nuage de fumée, le fauteuil se transforma en un cochon adulte coucher contentement sur le sol. Il grouina quelques fois quand Shining sauta hors de lui, en hurlant de terreur. Sunset éclata de rire, en tenant le cadre de la porte pour se soutenir.

"D'accord, vous êtes un magicien." Shining désigna le cochon, qui reniflait maintenant son bureau. "Pouvez-vous le remettre à la normale maintenant ?"

Artémis tapota sa baguette contre son menton. "J'attends le mot magiques."

"S'il vous plaît ?"

"En fait, c'est Lulamoon."

Shining leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération. "Lulamoon ?"

" _ Lulamoon !" _

Juste comme ça, le cochon était de nouveau un fauteuil. Shining le piqua avec son doigts juste pour être sûr, puis s'effondra à nouveau dans son siège et posa sa tête sur son bureau.

Artémis rit et rangea sa baguette. "Viens, Sunset. Allons à la maison."

Le sourire de Sunset continua à illuminer son visage. "Ouais, allons-y."


	36. Étape 36 : Le Problème avec Trixie

_ Étape 36 : Le Problème avec Trixie _

_ Sunset n'avait jamais connus quelque chose d'aussi angoissant. _

_ Les étudiants remplissaient les couloirs – parlant, riant, marchant et discutant entre-eux. Un dribblait avec un ballon de basket. _

_ Pourtant, aucun d'eux n'émettaient un son. _

_ Sunset marcha entre-eux, sans faire de bruit de pas. Elle ne pouvait pas entendre sa propre respiration ou les battements de son cœur. Même la sonnerie avait disparu en l'absence de bruit. Tout était complètement silencieux. Mais tout le monde était animé. Leurs bouches bougeaient, leurs corps fonctionnaient. Alors pourquoi Sunset ne pouvait rien entendre ? _

_ Elle s'arrêta devant Flash et essaya de dire salut. Sa bouche forma le mot, mais aucun son ne s'échappa. En fait, Flash n'avait pas du tout l'air d'avoir remarqué Sunset. Elle agita une main devant lui, mais ses yeux regardaient à travers elle. Sunset s'en alla, un mauvais pressentiment grandissait en elle. Elle essaya à nouveaux quand Lyra passa, mais elle ne vit, ni entendit Sunset. _

_ Un froid se répandit dans ses veines, elle courut dans les couloirs, désespérée de retrouver ses amies. Ses lourds pas ne faisaient toujours aucun bruit. Elle s'était même arrêtée pour frapper un casier. Toujours le silence. _

_ Elle fit son chemin jusqu'au gymnase, où elle trouva cinq de ses amies éparpillées dans la salle, leurs dos tournés aux autres. Elle approcha d'abord de Rainbow, qui était debout avec les bras croisés et le nez levé. _

_ "Dash, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" Sunset eut le souffle coupé, soulagée d'avoir recouvré sa voix. _

_ Rainbow, cependant, continua de l'ignorer. Elle jeta occasionnellement de mauvais regards en direction d'Applejack, mais elle ne prit pas connaissance de la présence de Sunset. _

_ Sunset partit en direction d'Applejack et agita une main devant son visage. "Allez, tu peux m'entendre, non ?" _

_ Évidemment, Applejack ne pouvait pas. _

_ "Les filles, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi vous m'ignorez ?" Sunset remarqua que la bouche de Rarity bougea, incitant Pinkie à se retourner et à pointer un doigt vers elle. Rainbow se retourna aussi, criant silencieusement. Elles étaient rapidement toutes au centre du gymnase, hurlant en silence et faisant des gestes sauvages entre-elles. _

_ Sunset tourna autour d'elles, essayant d'attirer leurs attentions. "Les filles ! Les filles! Hé, arrêtez ! Quel que soit le problème, je suis sûre que nous pouvons arranger ça ! Arrêtez de vous battre ; vous êtes sensées être amies !" _

_ "Et qu'est-ce que tu sais sur l'amitié ?" _

_ Twilight se tenait à l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, les yeux plissés et sa bouche semblable à un trait fin. Elle marcha en avant, le tonnerre frappant à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. _

_ La bouche de Sunset s'assécha, et elle recula. "Twilight, je..." _

_ "Alors ? Répond à la question. Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur l'amitié, Sunset ?" _

_ "C... C'est..." Elle baissa la tête en signe de défaite. Comment pouvait-elle décrire l'amitié ? C'était un amas confus d'idées et de scénarios. C'était quelque chose qui la rendait heureuse, elle le savait. Ça incluait d'aider les autres sans rien attendre en retour. C'était un fouillis d'expériences qui faisait Sunset s'arrêter et penser à elle-même comme une personne. _

_ Elle secoua la tête. "C'est compliqué. Peut-être que je n'y comprends pas vraiment tout. Mais je sais qu'elles ne devraient pas se battre comme ça." Elle leva les yeux et trouva Twilight à deux centimètre de son visage, toujours hargneuse. C'était si exagéré, si étranger. Ça n'allait pas sur le visage de Twilight. _

_ "Mais c'est avant tout de  _ ta _ faute si elles se battent comme ça ! Le temps ne guérie pas toutes les blessures, Sunset !" Twilight lui donna un coup avec son doigt. "Tu as saboté leur amitié pendant toutes ces années, et regarde ce qui est arrivé !"_

_ Sunset leva ses mains en défense. "Je sais, mais j'étais différente avant ! Je ne veux plus qu'elles se battent maintenant ! Je veux corriger ça !" _

_ Les coins de la bouche de Twilight se tordirent vers le haut pour former un sourire arrogant. "Tu veux savoir comment corriger ça ? Je te le dirais peut-être si tu peux m'attraper !" Twilight repartit en courant dans les couloirs, en riant joyeusement. _

_ Sunset donna un dernier regard à ses amies criantes, et partit après Twilight. Les couloirs tournaient et se tordaient devant elle alors qu'elle essayait de la rattraper. Sunset était surprise de l'effort qu'elle devait fournir juste pour tenir le rythme. Twilight s'arrêta au sommet des escaliers, laissant Sunset reprendre son souffle. _

_ "Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Sunny ? Déjà fatiguée ?" roucoula-t-elle, ce même sourire suffisant tirait sinistrement ses lèvres alors qu'elle donna un petit coup à ses cheveux au-dessus de son épaule. "J'imagine que tu ne veux pas vraiment savoir comme aider tes très, très chères amies, hum ?" _

_ Sunset serra ses poings et courut après elle. Twilight navigua dans les couloirs, en restant juste à la portée de Sunset. Le reste des étudiants avaient disparu, emmenant leur silence avec eux et le replaçant par le rire de Twilight. La chasse continua pour un moment jusqu'à ce que Twilight courut dans une impasse, illuminée par des lumières vacillantes. Elle regarda directement Sunset avec un sourire arrogant. _

_ "Ça ma tellement ennuyée d'être en avance sur toi que j'ai un peu arrêté d'y prêter attention." _

_ "Eh bien, je t'ai attrapé de toute façon, alors parle. Comment puis-je corriger ça ?" _

_ Twilight tortilla un doigt dans ses cheveux. "Regardez la fière Sunset Shimmer me demander de l'aide.  _ _À quel point les puissants sont tombés."_

_ Sunset redressa ses épaules. "Je n'ai pas peur de demander de l'aide." Un livre vola d'un des casiers et heurta sa tête. "Aïe – C'est quoi ça ?" _

_ "C'est un mensonge et tu le sais," dit Twilight, qui se promenait lentement autour de Sunset, sans perdre une seconde son sourire arrogant. "Je crois me rappeler que tu as refusé quand tes amies voulaient t'aider dans cette sale usine que tu appelles une maison. Ou quand la Princesse t'as offerte une main amicale ?" Elle regarda Sunset, avec des yeux pleins de méchancetés. "Tu détestes ceux qui ont pitié de toi, tu te souviens ?" _

_ Sunset serra les dents. "Pourquoi es-tu si méchante ?" _

_ "Pourquoi es-tu si stupide ?" _

_ Sunset baissa les bras, recroquevilla ses doigts, et prit une profonde inspiration. "Très bien, je comprends, tu es en colère. Mais, tu n'es pas obligée d'agir comme une abrutie là-dessus." _

_Le sourire de Twilight disparut enfin et elle fit un regard noir à Sunset. "_ Je _ n'ai pas à agir comme une abrutie ? Excuse-moi, qui a passé toute sa vie à se pavaner comme si elle était mieux que tous ? Qui a tourmenté tout ceux qu'elle considérait comme inférieure juste pour rire ? Qui a presque conduit Fluttershy au suicide ?"_

_ Tout le corps de Sunset tremblait, elle retint l'envie de gifler Twilight au visage. "J'ai appris, ok ? Je sais que j'ai foiré avant, mais j'apprends." _

_ "Oui, bravo, tu n'es plus une maléfique, vindicative, narcissique mégalomane maintenant. Tu es juste une fille effrayée qui ne peut pas prendre quelques coups à son orgueil." _

_ Sunset grogna, sa résistance à frapper Twilight diminua à chaque seconde. "Mon orgueil n'est pas le problème ici ; je sais quand le ravaler." _

_ Twilight écarta les bras. "Et pourtant, tu as continué à dormir dans une usine après t'avoir fait des 'amies'. Tu refuses toujours de reconnaître que la princesse Twilight t'a aidé–" Sa tête tourna violemment sur le côté, quand Sunset la gifla avec sa main. _

_ Le visage de Sunset était rouge de colère. "Ne t'avise pas à me parler de cette Princesse !" _

_ "Tu vois ! C'est là, juste là !" Twilight sourit à nouveau. "Cette orgueil qui suinte sur toute ton âme ! Tu ne peux même pas accepter qu'elle t'ai aidé d'une quelconque petite manière !" _

_ "C'est avant tout de sa faute si les Éléments m'ont mit cette foutue malédiction – ce qui n'a apporté que des ennuis ! Ça n'a pas d'importance d'à quel point je fais le bien pour les autres, ces stupides Éléments n'arrêtes pas de me mettre en échec ! J-je peux même pas expliquer pourquoi j'ai agis comme une grosse, abrutie stupide à la fille dont je suis tombée amoureuse." Sunset sentit sa gorge se resserrer et ses genoux la lâcher. Elle se mordit la lèvre quand elle leva les yeux vers Twilight. _

_ Twilight ricana, exhibant ses dents pointues. "Elle est là, cette peur, petite fille. Quel goût à ton orgueil ? Est-ce le goût de l'échec ?" _

_ "Arrête. S'il te plaît." _

_ "Tu veux que ça s'arrête ?" Twilight tendit sa main jusqu'à Sunset, ses ongles étaient plus tranchants que la normale. "Je vais te montrer comment arrêter ça." La sclérotique de son œil gauche devint noir. _

_ Sunset ferma ses poings "Tu... tu es–" _

_ Une lumière jaillit de derrière la fausse Twilight, la faisant glapir de douleur. Ses traits se dissous en une ombre familière, puis prit la fuite à travers les casiers. _

_ De la lumière vint une deuxième Twilight, sauf que ses traits n'étaient pas déformés d'une quelconque façon. Il n'y avait pas d'arrogance dans sa démarche, et elle sourit à Sunset comme Twilight le faisait normalement. "Est-ce que ça va ?" _

_ "Je..." Sunset s'assit sur ses genoux. "Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas quoi faire." _

_ Twilight prit la main de Sunset et la tira à ses pieds. "Tu y es presque. N'écoute pas l'obscurité ; elle est seulement là pour te faire sentir mal. Tu en sais plus sur l'amitié que tu le penses." _

_ "Peut-être, mais, je me sens toujours aussi perdue. En amitié et... et en amour." Elle fit un mouvement mou avec son bras. "Tout est juste un grand désordre." _

_ Twilight tira doucement son bras et recula vers la lumière. "L'amitié n'est pas toujours facile... mais..." Elle articula quelque chose que Sunset ne put comprendre avant que la lumière consume tout. _

******

Sunset se réveilla, tournant son visage contre l'oreiller doux. Elle tira les draps chaud vers elle, essayant de s'apaiser pour se rendormir, même si ce n'était pas facile. Heureusement, le lit était incroyablement confortable, la faisant facilement retomber dans le sommeille.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent subitement. Son lit n'était pas si confortable ; il était dure comme de la pierre ! Elle se releva brusquement, découvrant qu'elle était dans une chambre bleu, avec une fenêtre lui montrant la neige qui couvrait les toits des autres maisons.

_ Où suis-je ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _ Ses battements de cœur s'accélérèrent. Elle sortit précipitamment du grand lit et atterrit sur le doux tapis bleu. Elle regarda le pyjama qu'elle portait, et tout devint claire. Il était bleu nuit, et avait des étoiles et des lunes dessus.

"Ah oui," murmura Sunset à elle-même. Les évènements de la nuit précédente rejoua dans sa tête. Shining Armor, sa dépression, être emmenée au c ommissariat, et puis être prise en charge par Artémis.

Elle regarda la chambre d'ami. C'était assez grand – assurément plus grand que son espace à l'usine. Il y avait un bureau et une table de nuit, une commode et même un placard. Un miroir était accroché à l'arrière de la porte, montrant à Sunset les cernes bien marquées sous ses yeux. Elle ne s'attarda pas sur sa réflexion plus longtemps, choisissant plutôt de se tourner vers la fenêtre.

Une fine couche de neige recouvrait le quartier. Ça avait cessé de tomber du ciel pour le moment ; le soleil perça les nuages et sourit sur le monde. Certains enfants étaient déjà à l'extérieur, faisant une bataille de boules de neige.

_ Alors... ça va être ma vie maintenant ? _ Artémis lui avait permis de rester ici ; pour combien de temps restait à voir. Mais elle était finalement sortie de cette usine.

Sunset s'assit sur son lit, un tourbillon d'émotions la traversait. Une partie d'elle sentait qu'elle avait perdu une partie de sa liberté en acceptant cette accord. Oui, l'usine était horrible et elle la détestait, mais elle n'avait de compte à rendre à personne. Maintenant qu'elle était hébergée sous le toit de quelqu'un d'autre – elle devait jouer selon leur règles.

_ Allez, c'est mieux que de dormir dans un bureau et de toujours s'inquiéter de son prochain repas, pas vrai ? _ En plus, il faisait chaud dans la maison ! Sunset avait l'habitude d'être dans le froid, mais elle pouvait sentir un souffle d'air chaud provenir des bouches d'aérations.  _ Tu vois, tu peux le faire ; tu peux t'adapter. _

Sunset pensait retourner dormir pour un moment, maintenant qu'elle savait où elle était. Cependant, son dernier rêve la hantait. Elle ne pouvait pas se souvenir de tous, juste quelques bribes. Et l'impression qu'il avait laissé sur son cœur.

"Qu'est-ce que je sais sur l'amitié ?" se demanda Sunset. Elle se souvenait des derniers mots que Twilight lui avait dit. "L'amitié n'est pas facile, mais... mais quoi ?" Elle soupira ; le rêve commençait déjà à être flou. Pourtant, elle se souvenait de sa détermination pour résoudre le désaccord entre ses amies. Elle ne savait pas encore comment, mais elle trouvera un moyen.

En attendant, elle avait _ceci_ à s'occuper. Elle regarda à nouveau la chambre spacieuse, brossant ses chaussettes contre le tapis moelleux. Le tourbillon revint, envoyant ses émotions dans tous leurs états. Ce n'était pas la sienne, elle devait se le rappeler. Elle empruntait juste cette chambre jusqu'à qu'elle puisse trouver un moyen de s'échapper et de continuer à vivre par elle-même.

_ "Tu vois ! C'est là, juste là ! Cette orgueil qui suinte sur toute ton âme !" _

Sunset tressaillit aux mots cinglants de Twilight. Bien que ce n'était pas vraiment Twilight. Rêve ou pas, Sunset aurait dû le savoir. Même en colère, Twilight n'était jamais cruelle.

"Ce n'est pas une question d'orgueil," dit Sunset avec défiance, fermant ses poings. "C'est moi étant une pique-assiette. Je n'ai pas peur de demander de l'aide, mais je ne peux pas quémander pour toujours !"

_ "Accepte-le, Sunset, tu es mieux seule." _

"Non !" Sunset leva son poing vers le miroir, mais le ramena à la dernière seconde. Elle regarda les petites cicatrices sur ses phalanges provenant de la dernière fois qu'elle avait commit un tel acte. Sa réflexion la regarda, les yeux écarquillés de peur. Ils se plissèrent d'agacement.

Pourquoi devait-elle se battre ? Elle avait une maison où vivre ! Elle avait été découverte par la police _sans_ se retrouver dans un refuge pour sans-abri ou un centre de recherche du gouvernement. Elle s'était finalement tirée du bord du gouffre.

Alors pourquoi tout se sentait encore comme un désordre ?

Sunset passa une main dans ses cheveux débraillés. C'était trop de penser. _Une chose à la fois, Sunset. D'abord, ta nouvelle maison._

Elle ouvrit la porte et passa la tête en dehors. Un doux silence remplissait la maison. Était-elle la seule debout ici ? Elle jeta un regard à l'horloge murale de sa chambre. Il était peu après neuf heures. Peut-être que les Lulamoon étaient juste des lèves tard. Sunset entra dans le couloir. Elle voulait chercher un peu, mais se sentait comme si elle s'immisçait. Plus encore, elle voulait prendre une douche et se nettoyer de la nuit dernière. Elle avait encore de la sauce de pizza sous ses ongles. Une nouvelle fois, le problème d'intrusion s'imposa, avec la prise de conscience qu'elle n'avait pas de vêtements de rechange.

Par curiosité, Sunset se dirigea vers la commode et fouilla dedans. Il y avait touts sortes de vêtements de divers modèles et de tailles, bien que peu d'entre eux avait l'air de lui aller. Sunset y sortit une chemise bleu clair avec un chemisier à volants le long du bas. "Hey, tu es plutôt mignon." Elle le retourna et fredonna à elle-même, puis le rangea. Elle venait d'arriver ici, elle ne pouvait pas emprunter des vêtements.

Une porte s'ouvrit, et Sunset repartit dans le couloir pour voir qui était éveillé. Trixie sortit de sa chambre, vêtue d'une longue chemise de nuit bleu. Elle tendit les bras et bailla, se figeant quand elle vit Sunset.

"Qu-qu'est ce que tu fais dans la maison de Trixie ?"

"Euh, je vis un peu ici maintenant." Sunset fit un sourire de travers.

Trixie travailla sa mâchoire. "Depuis quand ?"

"Hier soir."

"Quoi ? Mais, tu ne peux... pourquoi... comment..." Trixie pointa un doigt vers Sunset et fit un rire mal à l'aise. "Oh, Trixie sait ce que tu fais, haha. C'est une blague, hein ? Hahahaha,_ bien ce n'est pas drôle !"_

"Elle ne plaisante pas, Trixie !" appela Artémis d'en bas. "Elle est notre nouvelle invitée !"

Trixie courut vers l'escalier et regarda par-dessus la balustrade, puis vers Sunset, l'horreur peint sur son visage. "Non... non, non."

Sunset leva les mains. "Écoute, Trixie, je– "

"_Non! Non! Non, non, non, non, non, non !__"_ Trixie tapa des pieds contre le sol et descendit les marches. "_Non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non ! Non !"_

Sunset soupira et suivit après elle. "Elle la mieux prit que je le pensais." Alors qu'elle descendit en bas des escaliers, l'odeur de la torréfaction de grains de café lui chatouilla le nez. Dans la cuisine, Artémis et Selena étaient sur une table qui séparait la cuisine de la salle à manger, l'un lisant le journal du matin et l'autre griffonnant dans un carnet.

Trixie claqua ses mains sur la table. "Comment peux-tu faire ça à Trixie ? Sunset travaille déjà à la boutique ; tu veux en plus qu'elle _vive_ avec nous ?"

Artémis plia son journal. "Trixie, Sunset n'a nulle part d'autre où aller. Je ne vais pas rester aveugle à quelqu'un qui a besoin d'un peu d'aide. Par ailleurs, elle est ton amie."

Trixie traîna ses doigts le longs des côtés de son visage. "Non ! Trixie la _tolère_, au mieux ! Elle est juste–" Trixie agita un bras en direction de Sunset "–là ! Trixie admet que Sunset lui a sauvé la vie, mais cela ne fait pas de nous des amies !"

Sunset soupira profondément, en regardant loin de Trixie alors qu'elle essaya d'organiser ses pensées. "Écoute... Je sais que nous ne sommes pas parties du _meilleurs_ pied, mais je suis prête à faire un effort si tu le veux aussi. Trêve ?" Elle offrit une main, ses yeux regardant ceux de Trixie.

Trixie regarda obstinément la main tendu de Sunset pendant une bonne minute. Ensuite, elle tourna les talons et partit à l'étage. Une porte claquante indiqua à Sunset que la conversation était terminée.

Artémis soupira de frustration et se frotta les tempes. "Je ne sais pas d'où elle tient cet entêtement." Il leva le doigts quand Selena ouvrit la bouche pour parler. "Même moi, je ne suis pas aussi têtu."

Selena se racla légèrement la gorge. "Eh bien, tu nous as un peu balancer ça sur nous, Arty." Elle regarda sincèrement vers Sunset. "Non pas que je ne suis pas heureuse de t'avoir ici, Sunset. Dieu sait que je ne te laisserais jamais gelé à l'extérieur." Elle retourna son regard sur Artémis. "Mais tu sais que Trixie déteste le changement."

Sunset baissa les épaules et posa ses yeux sur le plancher. "Écoutez, je ne veux pas créer de fossé ou quoi que ce soit. Si ça va causer des problèmes, je peux– "

"Nope !" Artémis frappa sa paume contre la table. "Je refuse de te laisser retourner à une usine délabrée. Tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu le souhaite. Trixie va se calmer plus tard. Sinon, je vais lui offrir un autre cadeau de Noël."

Selena mit son coude sur la table et posa sa tête dans sa main. Elle soupira et dit : "Tu ne pourras pas toujours l'acheter avec des cadeaux."

"Ça à marcher jusqu'à présent." Artémis agita une main. "Mais ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment." Il tira un tabouret pour Sunset et tapota le siège. "Je crois que tu as quelques explications à faire, Sunset."

Sunset s'assit sur le tabouret, tout en gardant la tête baissée. Elle tapota ses doigts entre-eux. "Ouais, j'avais promis d'expliquer les choses plus tard." À l'intérieur, elle grogna de frustration. C'était comme si elle disait à  _ tout le monde _ son passé privée maintenant. Elle leva la tête vers le plafond, en évitant tout contact visuel. "Par où dois-je commencer cette fois ?"

"Eh bien," dit Selena en tapotant son crayon contre son bloc-notes, "peux-tu nous dire pourquoi tu vivais dans un usine, pour commencer."

Sunset laissa échapper un rire creux. "Ouais, c'est un peu une longue histoire." Elle baissa la tête et tapota ses doigts entre-eux. "Euh, vous allez sûrement adorer ça. Vous voyez, je ne suis pas exactement  _ d'ici _ . Je suis née dans une dimension parallèle, dans un monde appelé Equestria."  _ Ça n'est jamais facile à expliquer. _

Il eut une longue pause, pendant lequel Sunset pouvait sentir les yeux d'Artémis et de Selena la fixer. "Répète ?" demanda Artémis.

"Je suis née dans une autre dimension, dans un monde appelé Equestria."

"Alors, tu es une alien ?" demanda Selena.

"D'une certaine manière, oui."

Artémis laissa sortir quelque chose qui semblait être entre une toux et un rire. "Je vois. Continue."

Sunset déplaça ses mains sur ses genoux. "Eh bien, ça va s'améliorer. Dans le monde d'où je viens, nous sommes pas vraiment humain." Sunset avala. "Equestria est habité par des poneys magiques, dont des pégases et des licornes. J'étais une licorne avant." Elle osa lever ses yeux d'un centimètre et vit Artémis appuyant une main sur sa bouche, ses joues rouges.

"Humhum," dit-il d'une voix contenue et assourdie. "S'il te plaît, continue."

Sunset fit un soupir avant que sa bouche continua à faire des mots. "Alors oui, je suis une licorne. L'une des meilleurs de mon temps." Elle se permit un sourire coupable. " _ La _ meilleur si je laissais libre cour à mon ego une seconde." Le regret et la honte recouvra son visage jusqu'à son sourire. "J'ai appris auprès de la souveraine d'Equestria elle-même, la princesse Celestia."

"Ce n'est pas le nom de la principale du lycée ?" demanda Selena.

"Si. J'ai oublié de le mentionner, quand je disais qu'Equestria est une dimension parallèle, je veux dire que tout le monde ici à une homologue poney quelque part là-bas."

Artémis avait les deux coudes sur la table et se soutenait sur ses joues contre ses poings fermés, en regardant Sunset avec des étoiles dans les yeux. "Donc, la principale du lycée d'ici est une princesse licorne dans ton monde ?" Sa voix se brisa à l'enthousiasme qu'il retenait.

"En faite, elle est une alicorne immortelle. Les alicornes sont la combinaisons des trois types de poney. Bref, à l'époque j'étais... vous savez, pas une bonne personne – poney." Sunset se tordit les mains. "J'étais une méchante, abrutie narcissique qui recherchait le pouvoir pour prouver qu'elle avait raison." Elle coula dans son fauteuil, au point que la table était en face de ses yeux. _Essaye de garder le dégoût de soi à un minimum aujourd'hui._ Elle hocha la tête à elle-même. "Pour faire court, je ne comprenais pas ce que je voulais, j'ai piqué une crise et me suis enfuis par un miroir magique qui s'ouvre seulement une fois tous les deux ans et demi jusqu'à ce monde. Comme je n'avais nul part où aller, je devais trouver un endroit où vivre. D'où l'usine."

"Une fois arrivée là, j'ai... continué à agir comme une enfant acerbe." Sunset enfonça ses ongles dans sa paume. "Trixie n'a pas  _tort_ de me détester. Mais, j'essaye d'être mieux." Elle était à moitié tentée de regarder et de voir si Artémis souriait toujours mais ne put se résoudre à le faire. "J'ai passé des années à rejeter tout le monde autour de moi et à les faire se battre entre-eux." Elle soupira, notant à quel point c'était similaire à sa conversation de la nuit dernière avec Shining Armor.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, pour encore faire court, je suis retournée à la maison quand le miroir s'est rouvert, j'ai volé une couronne pour me donner un pouvoir infinie, l'ai ramené ici, l'ai mise, me suis transformée en un démon, puis six filles se sont opposées à moi et m'ont balayée avec un rayon arc en ciel d'amitié. J'ai vu que j'étais dans l'erreur, et j'ai essayé d'être mieux, et nous en sommes là." Elle releva finalement la tête, pour voir Artémis avec un sourire tremblant.

"Donc, le cœur de cette histoire est que tu es vraiment un poney provenant d'une dimension magique ?"

"Oui," confirma Sunset avec un soupir.

"Humhum." Artémis tomba au sol et éclata de rire, serrant ses côtes. Il roula sur le dos et donna des coups de pieds en l'air. "J'aime ça ! J'aime ça, j'aime ça, j'aime ça !”

Sunset le regarda, puis se tourna vers Selena. "Est-ce qu'il va bien ?"

"Donne-lui une minute. Il ira bien."

Le rire d'Artémis disparut lentement, et il se releva, en utilisant sa chaise pour se soutenir. Il regarda Sunset et partit dans une autre crise. "Non ! C'est tout simplement trop parfait !"

"Vous avez entendu  _toute_ l'histoire, n'est-ce pas ?" Sunset fit un mouvement brusque avec ses bras. "J'ai utilisé de la magie noire et me suis transformer en démon ! Tout n'est pas jolie avec des arc-en-ciels partout !

"Mais tu as dit que tu as été balayée par un rayon arc-en-ciel !"

"Artémis !" coupa Selena. "La pauvre fille essaye d'être sérieuse."

"Tu as raison, tu as raison." Artémis se redressa et s'aviva lui-même. "Ouf. Bon, je crois que c'est bon. Je n'avais pas ri comme ça depuis un moment." Il se rassit sur le tabouret et fit face à Sunset, un sourire enfantin était encore sur son visage. "Bon, alors tu as fait quelques erreurs. Mais, tu as dit que tu essayes d'être mieux et que tu étais désolée ?"

"Oui, je l'ai dit, et oui, je le suis." Sunset se releva, mais garda ses épaules basses. "Je ne sais pas. Je savais que vous alliez probablement l'accepter sans problème mais..."

Artémis leva un sourcil. "Quoi ? Tu pensais que nous allions nous débarrasser de toi, après que nous aillons découvert que tu as fait un peu de magie noire ?"

Sunset roula inégalement ses épaules. "Un peu."

Selena tendit une main par dessus la table et la posa sur celle de Sunset. "Ma chérie, tu nous as dit il y a quelques temps que tu essayais d'être une meilleure personne, et nous le croyons. Si tu es prête à tourner la page, alors nous sommes prêts à t'aider."

Un petit rire monta dans la gorge de Sunset, et elle secoua la tête. "Les poneys et les humains ont beaucoup de choses en commun, vous savez. La plupart d'entre vous sont prêt à pardonner quelqu'un."

"Le mot clé est 'plupart'", dit Artémis. Il se pencha en arrière contre sa chaise et caressa sa barbiche. "Si tu vas vivre ici, Sunset, il faut que toi et Trixie s'entendent."

"Eh bien, j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais faire." Sunset détourna la tête.

"Oui, tu as fait un effort. Peut-être que vous avez besoin d'un peu plus de bon temps ensemble. "Il claqua des doigts. "Et je sais comment vous l'aurez !" Il se leva et fit un geste chassant avec ses mains. "Mais d'abord, tu dois aller te laver et mettre des vêtements propres."

Sunset ouvrit la bouche.

"Oui, tu peux porter quoi qu'il y a dans ta chambre."

Sunset ferma sa bouche. "Eh bien, si vous insistez." Elle partit pour l'escalier quand une pensée lui vint. Elle regarda par dessus son épaule. "Euh... votre salle de bains a de l'eau chaude ?"

Selena hocha la tête. "Bien sûr. Pourquoi il y en aurait pas ?"

Les larmes aux yeux, Sunset détourna le regard. "P-pour rien. Je voulais juste savoir. M-merci." Sunset courut à l'étage avant qu'ils puissent demander ce qui n'allait pas. Elle attrapa une serviette de l'armoire du couloir, et se précipita dans la salle de bains.

Comme tout le reste dans la maison, c'était peint en bleu, avec deux lavabos, et des toilettes à côté de la douche. Sunset tourna la poignée de la douche vers 'chaud' et y mit sa main, sentant la chaleur de l'eau contre sa paume. Sa lèvre tremblait et les larmes tombèrent de son visage pour de bon.

Elle retira ses vêtements et se jeta dans l'eau bouillante, savourant chaque goutte sur sa peau, même si elle vira au rose à un certain moment. De la vapeur sortit d'elle et remplit la salle, assombrissant le grand miroir. Sunset leva son visage, ses larmes indiscernable dans la chute d'eau.

"C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !"

******

Réchauffée et implacablement propre, Sunset se tenait sur le tapis de bain duveteux, se brossant les dents avec une brosse à dents neuve qu'elle avait commodément trouvé dans un des tiroirs, encore dans son emballage. La salle de bain était encore remplie d'une fine couche de vapeur, et Sunset dû frotter un endroit dans le miroir embué pour voir son reflet.

_ C'est... c'est agréable. _ Elle poussa un soupir calme par le nez. Une longue douche chaude était un luxe que Sunset n'avait pas eu le droit parce qu'elle était terrée dans son usine. Vivant ici, elle pouvait en prendre dès qu'elle le voulait ! Cette pensée ramena presque ses larmes.

"Tu peux te dépêcher là-dedans !" cria Trixie, qui cognait à la porte.

_ J'imagine que je vais devoir faire face à ça aussi. _ Sunset cracha dans l'évier et rinça sa bouche, son corps marchant en pilote automatique. "Donne-moi une seconde."

"Trixie t'as déjà donné une heure ! Sors !"

Avec sa serviette attachée autour d'elle, Sunset ouvrit la porte et frôla Trixie en passant. Trixie la foudroya du regard avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte.

"De rien," dit Sunset à la porte. Elle partit dans sa chambre, sentant l'air chaud du radiateur chatouiller sa peau. C'était un sentiment étranger : ce confort basique du chauffage, de l'odeur des pancakes venant d'en bas, et de s'effondrer sur un lit qui ne provenait pas du trottoir d'un vide-grenier. Sunset avait encore l'habitude de l'air glacial qui imprégnait l'usine, de l'odeur de renfermer qui assombrissait sa chambre, et du matelas dur qu'elle avait appelé son lit.

Cette chambre n'était pas la sienne ; Sunset le savait. Rien d'ici lui appartenait. Elle était une étrangère, rien de plus. Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle si à l'aise ? Pourquoi se _laissait_-elle se mettre à l'aise ? Tout pouvait lui être ôtée en un instant. Artémis et Selena lui avaient dit qu'ils ne se souciaient pas de son passé, mais qu'en était-il de l'avenir ? Que se passera-t-il si elle foirait ou si elle faisait quelque chose qui leur feraient regretter de l'avoir hébergé ?

Sunset regarda sa chambre, remarquant l'absence d'une certaine voix grinçante pour apaiser ses craintes. Elle mit sa bouche sur le côté et dit d'une voix haut perchée : "Tu es trop dur avec toi-même. Ils voient que tu essayes d'être mieux ; ait foi en ceux qui ont foi en toi."

Avec sa voix normale, elle demanda : "Qu'en est-il de Trixie ?"

"Elle ne peut pas rester en colère contre toi pour toujours. Donne lui juste un peu de temps."

Sunset se leva et pressa sa paume contre son front. "D'accord, donc aujourd'hui je le sais, ce n'est pas la peluche ; je suis tout simplement folle."

Sunset retira sa serviette et se rhabilla, s'arrêtant pour penser qu'elle mettait la culotte de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle était propre au moins, alors elle essaya de ne pas trop y penser. Elle mit une chemise à manches longues et la couvrit avec un pull-over festif décoré avec des arbres de Noël. Pour le pantalon, elle en choisit un avec des étoiles qui ornaient les jambes. Un peu dépareillés, mais elle aimait bien.

Elle sortit de sa chambre et suivit l'odeur de nourriture provenant d'en bas, où un étalage de pancakes, d'œuf, et de bacon avait été mit sur la table. Trixie s'était déjà servit son petit-déjeuner, s'étant assise à la grande table de la salle à manger.

Sunset regarda anxieusement la nourriture, son estomac grondant. Elle voulait prendre une assiette, mais réalisa qu'elle ne savait pas où quoi que ce soit était. Artémis et Selena n'étaient pas là, alors Sunset se tourna vers Trixie. "Hum, où sont les assiettes ?"

Trixie l'ignora obstinément.

"Allez, Trixie, qu'est-ce qu'il faut pour que nous puissions être au moins _civile_ l'une envers l'autre ?"

Trixie avala sa nourriture. "Que tu vives n'importe où ailleurs qu'ici."

Sunset leva ses mains au niveau de ses épaules. "Allez, Trixie, pouvons-nous pas au moins _essayer_ de s'entendre, pour une fois ? Te haïr demande plus d'énergie que je suis prête à en dépenser maintenant." _J'en utilise la plupart sur moi-même._

Abaissant sa fourchette, Trixie la regarda avec méfiance et indifférence. C'était juste un peu plus doux que le regard qu'elle avait donné à Sunset il y a une heure. Elle pointa avec ses yeux. "L'armoire la plus proche du frigo."

"Merci," dit Sunset, en faisant très attention à ne pas mettre de sarcasme dans sa voix. Elle prit une assiette de l'armoire et regarda autour à nouveau. "Hum, où sont les fourchettes ?"

"Mange avec tes mains."

Sunset serra sa prise sur l'assiette, en consolation de ne pas l'utiliser comme une arme létale.

Artémis entra dans la pièce, prouvant à Sunset qu'il _pouvait_ apparaître sans un nuage de fumée. "Oh bien, vous êtes toutes deux là ! J'ai une petite mission de livraison spécial pour vous deux."

Trixie se raidit. "Quoi ?"

"Oh, allez, Trixie, ça va être amusant !" Artémis frappa dans ses mains. "Nous allons vous laisser chercher un sapin pour Noël !"

"_Juste_ nous deux ?"

Artémis fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un portefeuille. "Peut-être que ça vous mettra d'accord sur quelque chose. Voici une centaine de dollars." Il les tendit à Trixie, et quand elle tendit le bras, il les recula. "Essaye de ne pas tout dépenser." Il lui tendit l'argent.

Trixie les prit et les fourra dans la poche de sa veste, maugréant en même-temps. "Trixie fait ça à contrecœur."

"Ah !" Artémis lui tapota la tête. "C'est ce que ta mère m'a dit quand j'ai demandé sa main !" Il redressa sa cape, puis claqua des doigts, faisant apparaître son chapeau. "J'imagine que je vais m'occuper du magasin tout seul pendant un petit moment. Amusez-vous vous deux !" Il plissa les yeux. "Du moins, essayé. _Lulamoon !"_ Et comme ça, il disparût dans un nuage de fumée.

Sunset tendit la main. "Attendez, où sont les... fourchettes..." Son bras tomba.

Trixie essuya sa bouche avec une serviette avant de se lever et de saisir ses clés. "Allons-y. Plus tôt on en aura fini, mieux ce sera." Elle entra dans le couloir, sans faire de contact visuel.

Sunset fixa la nourriture restante sur la table. Elle attrapa un pancake, le fourra dans sa bouche, et se précipita après Trixie.

******

Trixie conduisait un buggy bleu clair. Sunset n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle s'étendait, mais ce n'était pas un choix convenable, même si la voiture souriait plus que son conducteur.

Il n'y avait pas de musique. Sunset et Trixie avançaient sur l'autoroute dans un silence absolu. Trixie avait un visage impassible, complètement immobile sauf pour ses clignements d'yeux et d'occasionnellement contraction de sa joue. Sunset garda la mainmise sur sa ceinture de sécurité, ne sachant pas si c'était juste la façon dont conduisait Trixie ou si elle faisait à peine attention à la route.

La neige avait été poussée sur les côtés de l'autoroute où maintenant, elle fondait au soleil de fin de matinée, laissant les écoulement d'asphalte imprégnait l'eau. La lumière se reflétant sur l'eau et la neige restante rendaient le monde plus lumineux.

Sunset regarda les maisons devenir des immeubles, puis des blocs de la ville. "Aloooors...." dit-elle entre ses lèvres serré.

"Ne parle pas." Trixie raidit ses épaules. "Trixie doit se concentrer."

Sunset appuya sa tête en arrière contre le siège. _Tant d'amusement._

Elles arrivèrent dans le parking du Marché de la Basse-Cour. Des tentes blanches étaient érigées sur une grande partie de l'endroit, Sunset pouvait sentir les arbres verts émeraude de la voiture.

Trixie coupa le moteur et sortit. "Nous regardons, nous en choisissons un, et nous rentrons."

Sunset sortit, en gardant ses mains bien au chaud dans les poches de son pull-over. "Tu ne pourras pas ne pas me parler pour **toujours,** Trixie."

"Bien sûr que si. Tu ne resteras pas dans _ma_ maison bien longtemps." Trixie commença à partir vers les tentes.

"D'accord, écoute," dit Sunset, marchant rapidement pour suivre, "je ne suis pas à cent pour cent ravis à l'idée non plus, mais je n'ai nulle part où aller, donc, je suis un peu coincé ici."

"Non, c'est faux. Tu peux retourner à cette Equi-quoi-qu'est-ce d'où tu viens."

Sunset mit un peu de force supplémentaire dans chacun de ses pas. "Eh bien, si tu avais écouté _toute_ la conversation, tu saurais que je ne peux pas pour encore deux ans. Donc, je suis littéralement _coincée_ ici."

Trixie s'arrêta et se tourna brusquement vers Sunset, pointant un doigts au loin. "Va être coincée ailleurs !" Elle expira un nuage d'air chaud.

"D'accord, à part pour le fait clair que tu ne m'apprécies toujours pas, pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je sois là ?"

Trixie posa ses mains sur ses hanches. "Trixie commençait à mieux t'apprécier jusqu'à que tu viennes et me fasses_ ce_ coup !"

Sunset sortit brusquement ses mains de ses poches, regrettant cette décision dès qu'elles entrèrent en contacte avec l'air. "Quel coup ?"

"Essayer de faire ton petit chemin dans ma famille pour que tu puisses faire qui-sait-quoi avec notre magie !" Les joues de Trixie commencèrent à être rose.

Sunset passa une main sur son visage, puis l'enfonça dans sa poche. "Je ne veux pas de votre magie, Trixie ! C'est avant tout à moitié à cause de la magie que je suis dans ce pétrin !"

"Alors, pourquoi as-tu appelé le père de Trixie au lieu de quiconque pour t'aider ?"

"Parce qu'il était la seule personne que je _pouvais_ appeler ! Et parce qu'il m'a dit que je pouvais lui demander de l'aide si j'en avais besoin !"

Trixie souffla par les narines, laissant échapper plus de fumée. "Eh bien, ça n'aura pas d'importance quand Trixie leurs dira ce qui c'est _vraiment _passé à la danse – non seulement tu t'es transformée en _démon_ et essayée de détruire l'école, mais tu as aussi lavé le cerveaux de la plupart d'entre nous ! Et oui, Trixie se souvient de tout maintenant ! Et croie-moi, j'ai les moyens de faire changer mes parents d'avis !"

Sunset eut un mouvement de recul, blessée par les mots de Trixie. "Écoute Trixie, je l'ai déjà dit : je ne suis pas fière de ce que j'avais l'habitude d'être." Elle ferma un poing dans sa poche. "Je suis désolée pour la danse, d'accord ? Mais ce n'est pas qui je suis et je ne redeviendrais jamais comme ça aussi longtemps que je vivrai."

La bouche de Trixie fit un froncement mince. "Et comment Trixie peut savoir que tu dis la vérité ?"

"Parce que si je n'avais pas changé... je t'aurais laissé sur l'échafaudage pour que Gilda s'occupe de toi." L'implication derrière ses mots s'installa, et Sunset refusa de rencontrer les yeux de Trixie. Elle était reconnaissante que le parking était presque vide.

Pour sa part, Trixie tourna le dos à Sunset, mais ne dit pas un mot. Un nuage bloqua le soleil, les jetant dans l'ombre et rendant même l'air plus froid.

Sunset passa rapidement une main dans ses cheveux. " Écoute, je suis désolée. Mais c'est la vérité. Tu ne m'apprécies pas, tu ne veux pas que je sois là, j'ai compris. Mais je ne suis pas ici pour te pourrir la vie ou pour voler ta magie, ou l'amour de tes parents." Elle tapa dans un caillou errant. "Honnêtement, je veux juste rester dans les parages pour pouvoir faire en sorte que mes amies arrêtent de se battre, et pour présenter des excuses aux bonnes personnes." Elle releva les yeux vers Trixie "Une fois que j'aurais fait ça, si tu veux toujours que je parte... alors je partirai."

Trixie regarda par-dessus son épaule. Ses yeux ne trahissaient rien. Sans même un hochement de tête, elle reprit sa marche vers l'amas d'arbres.

Sunset soupira, la tension partait de ses épaules, remplacé par un désenchantement plus lourd. Elle suivit Trixie, espérant que l'odeur des sapins permettrait d'au moins lui remonter un peu le moral.

******

Une heure plus tard, elles étaient de nouveau sur la route pour rentrer, un nouvel arbre attaché au sommet du petit buggy. Trixie avait été étonnamment minutieuse dans sa recherche de sapin, et quand elle s'était finalement arrêtée à une arbre pendant plus de dix secondes, elle avait demandé à Sunset si elle l'aimait.

Pour un bref moment, Sunset avait pensé qu'elle avait put se faire comprendre par Trixie, mais c'était les seules mots prononcées entre eux, entre ce moment et quand l'arbre choisit avait été correctement fixée. Le silence de pierre revint avec une vengeance, étouffant toute chance que Sunset puisse avoir un peu de plaisir.

Elle regarda par le rétroviseur, voyant la traîné d'aiguilles de sapin qu'elles laissaient derrière elles. _J'espère qu'il en restera un peu sur l'arbre quand nous serons rentrées._

"Sunset ?"

Elle sursauta presque à la voix soudaine. "Oui ?" Elle regarda Trixie.

"Pourquoi ne pas avoir dit à mes parents sur le chantage que je t'ai fait à l'expo-science ?"

"Parce que je ne le veux pas." Sunset se redressa. "Enfin, c'est avant tout parce que tu as volé notre projet que Twilight et moi avons gagné." Son cœur se tordit à l'image mentale de la joie de Twilight sur le ruban bleu. "Et, eh bien, qui y gagnerait à savoir ça ? Je te l'ai dit, Trixie, je ne suis pas ici pour te pourrir la vie."

Trixie regarda fixement la route, mais Sunset pouvait voir une douceur dans ses yeux normalement durs.

Dix minutes plus tard, elles entrèrent dans l'allée et se garèrent, le mouvement dispersa une dernière couche d'aiguilles de sapin. Après que Sunset défit les boucles, Trixie réussit à soulever l'arbre dans une lueur bleue fragile. C'était un arbre de taille moyenne, en bonne santé, avec des branches larges et, heureusement, il avait encore la plupart de ses aiguilles.

L'arbre entra par la porte ouverte et dans le salon où un pied l'attendait déjà. Trixie le posa et fût récompensé par une salve d'applaudissements de Selena.

"C'était très bien, ma chérie."

Trixie rougit. "Merci."

Selena se tourna vers Sunset. "Alors, vous vous êtes réconcilier ?" 

"En quelque sorte," répondit Sunset, manœuvrant ses mots avec soin.

"Bien, c'est bon à entendre," dit Selena, aillant l'air d'y croire honnêtement. Elle se retourna vers le couloir. "Eh bien, je crois que je devrais arrêter de tergiverser et aller chercher les décoration pour l'arbre. Bien sûr, ton père les a sans doute ranger à l'endroit le plus difficile à atteindre."

Avec Selena partie, Sunset était laissée maladroitement dans le salon pendant que Trixie admirait l'arbre. Décidant qu'elle n'était plus nécessaire, Sunset se dirigea vers l'étage ; pour faire quoi, même elle ne le savait pas.

"Où vas-tu ?" demanda Trixie.

Sunset la regarda. "Dans ma... la chambre d'amis."

Trixie la regarda pendant une seconde. "Tu... devrais rester ici et le décorer avec nous."

"Vraiment ?" Sunset leva un sourcil soupçonneux.

Trixie croisa les bras. "Eh bien, si je ne te l'avais pas demandé, ma mère l'aurait fait de toute façon. Donc, oui, vraiment." Un petit sourire orna ses lèvres. "Je suis sûre que nous pouvons trouver _une_ décoration pour toi."

Sunset s'assortit à son sourire. Il n'y avait pas encore de lumière sur l'arbre, mais toute la pièce lui semblait plus lumineuse.


	37. Étape 37 : Détermination

_ Étape 37 : Détermination _

Portant une écharpe bleu et une veste en laine, Sunset monta les marches givrées du Lycée de Canterlot, redoutant ce qu'elle trouvera au-delà de la porte d'entrée. Avec tout ce qui c'était passé pendant le week-end, l'idée de faire face à son cercle d'amies brisé semblait plus éloignée qu'elle ne l'était vraiment.

Elle poussa la porte, entrant dans la rotonde centrale. _Je vais corriger ça. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je vais tout remettre en ordre._ Elle prit un chemin, droit au travers des étudiants jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne son casier. Après avoir pris son livre d'histoire et claqué la porte, Sunset vit Twilight debout dans le couloir à son propre casier. Elle prit Sunset à la regarder et avança avec un désir hésitant.

Le petit-déjeuner de Sunset se retourna dans son estomac. Elle pouvait approcher Twilight maintenant – lui parler à nouveau. Peut-être qu'elle ne pouvait toujours pas lui dire la vérité, mais dire n'importe quoi était mieux que rien à ce stade. Pourtant, les jambes de Sunset refusa de marcher. Elle essaya de sourire, mais ça sortit comme une grimace en coin.

Twilight fit un pas en avant, mais la première sonnerie arrêta son avancée. Elle donna à Sunset un dernier regard avant de tourner dans l'autre sens.

Sunset s'affala contre son casier, retrouvant la sensation dans ses jambes. _Il n'y a que toi pour me faire sentir comme une idiote, Twilight._ Elle se redressa et se dirigea vers sa classe. Rarity était déjà assise à l'avant, et Sunset croisa mentalement les doigts, espérant que Rarity n'était pas aussi en colère contre elle.

Bien au contraire, quand Sunset s'assit, Rarity lui fit le sourire le plus large que Sunset avait vu sur elle. "Oh bonjour, Sunset ! Comment va ma meilleure amie ce matin ?"

"Bien, j'imagine," répondit uniformément Sunset. "Comment vas-tu ?"

"Je vais très bien, merci de demander ! J'ai passé tout le week-end à travailler sur différentes conceptions de robe pour le bal. Ce qui me rappelle, tu dois venir pour que je puisse travailler sur la tienne."

"V-vraiment ? Tu ferais ça pour moi ?"

Rarity mit une main à sa bouche et se mit à rire. "Mais bien sûr, ma chérie ! C'est ce que les_ amis_ font l'un pour l'autre ! Tu apprécies mon style et mes charmes !" Elle serra les dents. "Contrairement à un certain groupe de personne que je ne citerai pas."

_ D'accord, alors ça va être plus dur que ce que je pensais. _ Alors que Sunset réfléchit sur les mots juste pour apaiser Rarity, Mr. Noteworthy entra, mettant fin à tout bavardage. Sunset sortit ses notes mais eut du mal à prêter attention au cours.  _Si Rarity est toujours en colère, les autres le sont aussi._ Sunset tapota son crayon contre le papier. Les ramener ensemble allait prendre chaque once de ruse et de planification qu'elle avait. Et beaucoup de chance.

Elle se mordit la langue. Avec sa récente série de chance... eh bien, c'était un tout ou rien.

******

Sunset n'avait vu personne pendant la période suivante, et il n'y avait aucune de ses amies à son second cours. Elle se consacra dans plus de planification, mais réalisa que jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait un bon indicateur de la colère qu'elles avaient l'une contre l'autre, ce serait difficile de trouver le plan parfait. Pendant tout ce temps, le regard hésitant de Twilight jaillit dans son esprit.

_ Comment puis-je nous réconcilier, Sparky ? Je ferai tout pour que tu me parles à nouveau. _ Sunset se redressa bien droite, et saisit solidement son crayon.  _Est-ce que Twilight sait ce qui est arrivé vendredi ? Oh Celestia, elle va me haïr encore plus quand elle va découvrir ce que j'ai fait !_ Sunset soupira et claqua son visage contre son bureau.

"Quelque chose ne vas pas, Mlle Shimmer ?" demanda Mlle Cheerilee.

Sunset gémit et leva les yeux. "Toutes mes amies se détestent, et ma meilleure amie est sur le point de me détester encore plus."

Mlle Cheerilee ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais hésita. "Oh... euh." Une goutte de sueur coula sur le côté de son visage. "E-eh bien, j'espère que les choses iront mieux, Sunset."

"Merci." Sunset enfouit à nouveau sa tête dans son bureau. Heureusement, Cheerilee trouvait que la destruction d'amitiés était une assez bonne excuse pour ne pas déranger Sunset pendant les vingt dernières minutes de cours. Quand la sonnerie sonna, Sunset saisit ses affaires avec hâte et partit, en reconnaissant le sourire d'encouragement de Mlle Cheerilee.

Après s'être arrêtée pour mettre ses affaires dans son casier, Sunset partit à la cantine, se préparant à ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Elle entra et balaya du regard la salle, et même si elle n'était pas surprise de ce qu'elle y vit, son cœur lui faisait quand même mal.

Ses amies étaient dispersées à différentes tables. Applejack était assise dans un coin avec Apple Bloom, quelques élèves du club de jardinage, et une partie de la fanfare. Rarity était près du milieu avec Sweetie Belle, et une combinaison de fan de la mode, d'étudiant en théâtre, et de pom-pom girls. Rainbow et Fluttershy était à une table contre un mur avec Scootaloo, Flash et sa bande. Pinkie n'était pas là.

Curieusement, aucune des Causeuses de Tourments semblaient heureuse d'être là où elles étaient. 

Quand Sunset fit quelques pas en avant dans la cafétéria, Rarity se leva et l'approcha. "Sunset, tu es là ! Viens, je t'ai gardé une place !" Elle enroula un bras autour d'un de Sunset.

À ce moment, Applejack vint par la gauche de Sunset. "Hey, Sunset ! On t'as gardé une place juste pour toi ! Pourquoi pas v'nir t'asseoir avec nous ?"

Sunset lui fit un sourire peiné. "Eh bien, en fait–"

Rarity la coupa. "Je suis désolée, je crois que_ j'ai_ demander en première," dit-elle, son sourire montrant maintenant une pointe de malice. "Et elle préfère s'asseoir avec moi de toute façon."

Applejack posa une main sur l'épaule de Sunset. "Pourquoi ? Parc'qu' t'es plus  _cultivés _ ? J'pense pas qu'Sunset veut être ennuyé par tes histoires d'la haute couture girly. Pas vraie, Sunny ?"

"Eh bien, enfin–"

Rarity tira doucement sur le bras de Sunset "N'aie pas la prétention de parler à sa place. Et contrairement à toi, je suis sûre que Sunset apprécie ma 'haute couture girly' comme tu dis."

"Les filles, s'il vous plaît–"

Applejack prit l'autre bras de Sunset et tira. "T'étais la première à parler à sa place. Allez, Sunset, tu veux t'asseoir avec cette maniaque, ou avec moi ?"

"Je veux–"

"Ce n'est pas juste, Applejack !" Rarity tira plus fort sur le bras de Sunset. "Sunset, tu préfères avoir une conversation engageante avec moi plutôt qu'avec cette rustre de campagne, pas vraie ?"

"Ce que je veux vraiment est–"

Applejack tira plus fort. "Ch'uis pas une rustre de campagne ! Maintenant laisse mon amie tranquille !"

Rarity tira de son côté. "Laisse  _mon_ amie tranquille !"

" _Les filles !_ " cria Sunset, les faisant arrêter de tirer ses bras de son corps. "Je ne suis pas la dernière part d'un gâteau !"

Rarity lui fit une moue de sympathie. "Oh ma chérie, bien sûr que non." Elle rejeta un regard noir à Applejack. "Tu voix ce que tu fais ?"

"T'as commencé !", répondit Applejack, furieuse.

"Hé, hé, hé !" Rainbow piétina vers elles, en les regardant eux deux. "Arrêtez de prendre Sunset pour une corde à tirer."

Applejack plissa des yeux. "Reste en dehors de ça, Rainbow."

"Oh, j'en serai ravi, mais quelque chose me dit que vous y m'aurez impliqué de toute façon !"

Sunset gémit de douleur. "Ça va ne faire qu'empirer."

Rainbow poussa Rarity hors du bras de Sunset et en prit le commandement. "Lâche-la, Applefat," dit Rainbow, ignorant le cri indigné de Rarity. "Aujourd'hui est mon jour avec Sunset de toute façon."

"Non ! Et même si c'était le cas, le calendrier est caduc !"

Sunset arrêta de serré des dents et les regarda toutes les deux. "Un calendrier ? Quel calendrier ?"

Toutes trois passèrent de la colère à la culpabilité en un clin d'œil. "Ah, zut," dit Applejack, les joues roses. "Y'a que'ques temps, on a fait un plan de quand chacune d'entre nous pass'raient un peu de temps seule avec toi. T'sais, pour apprendre à se connaître individuellement."

"Je savais que vous maniganciez quelque chose !" cria Sunset.

"Hé, on te faisait une faveur," déclara Rainbow, en serrant sa prise. "On essayait de te sortir de cette usine miteuse aussi longtemps qu'on le pouvait."

_ Eh bien, vous n'avez plus à vous inquiéter pour ça, désormais. _

Rarity posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Sunset, en essayant de la sortir des poignes des autres. "Nous faisions ça pour ton propre intérêt. Juste comme je le fais maintenant. Viens avec moi, et nous pourrions commencer à faire un modèle pour ta robe de bal !"

"Ce n'est pas juste !" cria Rainbow. "Tu n'a pas le droit de la corrompre !"

"Je ne la corrompt pas, c'est une généreuse offre. Comme j'en fais à tous mes  _amis !_ "

La porte de la cafétéria s'ouvrit, et Twilight entra, s'arrêtant à la scène en face d'elle. Les quatre filles arrêtèrent leur combat et la regardèrent.

Sunset regarda chacune d'elles, voyant les idées se construisant dans leurs têtes. Les yeux écarquillés, Sunset regarda Twilight et articula silencieusement : " _Cours_ ."

Twilight sortit rapidement de la cafétéria.

Les filles étant distraite, Sunset tira ses bras, en les remuant et en roulant ses épaules. "Écoutez," dit-elle sèchement, "c'est stupide. Vous êtes toutes amies ; vous ne devriez pas vous battre pour..." Elle fit un geste sauvage avec ses bras nouvellement libérés. "Ça !"

Rarity croisa les bras et leva le nez. "Je refuse d'être de nouveaux amies jusqu'à ce que je reçoive des excuses."

Applejack posa ses mains sur ses hanches. "Des excuses pour quoi ? Pour dire la vérité ?"

Rainbow bafoua. "Ouais, _toi_ dire la vérité. Très drôle."

"Arrêtez !" Sunset agrippa ses cheveux. "Oui, vous avez été horrible l'une envers l'autre, mais_ je _suis la cause de tout ça, vous vous rappelez ? Allez, remettez vous ensemble et souvenez vous que ça se sentait bien de s'opposer à moi ?" Sunset fit un sourire forcé.

Rainbow secoua la tête. "Au moins, tu t'es excusé par la suite."

Applejack la regarda bouche bée. "Hé, je m'suis excusé aussi !"

"Ouais, après l'avoir caché pendant des années ! Tu t'en es prise à moi pour quelque chose que je n'ai même pas fait !" Rainbow leva les mains. "Je ne peux pas avoir de petit ami maintenant !"

"Tu t'en fiche de ne pas en avoir un !"

"Ne me dit pas de quoi je me fiche ou pas !"

Rarity marmonna entre ses dents. "Enfants immatures."

Elles se tournèrent toutes deux vers elles. "Oh, ne recommence pas !" cria Applejack.

" _Aaaaaaaaaaarrrgh!"_ cria Sunset, attirant l'attention de toute personne qui ne les regardait pas déjà. "Soyez amis, bon sang !"

Elles se regardèrent entre-elles, puis donnèrent ensuit un regard inconfortable à Sunset.

"Très bien ! Très bien ! Continuez d'agir comme des idiotes !" Sunset recula, pointant un doigts vers elles. "Mais croyez-moi, je vais tous vous réconciliez, même si cela me tue !" Elle heurta le mur et se rendit compte qu'elle était à un petit mètre de la porte. Elle se repositionna et fit marche arrière, les pointant avec ses yeux.

Dans le couloir, elle fit un autre cri court et piétina au loin, sans vraiment savoir où elle allait. Son estomac grogna, mais retourner à la cafétéria détruirait la sortie significative qu'elle avait fait. Pourtant, son estomac insista pour avoir de la nourriture, en grognant odieusement. Elle marchait dans les couloirs en direction du plus proche distributeur et acheta une barre aux fruits pour calmer sa faim.

Mâchant pensivement sur sa barre goût fraise, Sunset se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour les vingt prochaines minutes avant le prochain cours. Elle pensa à aller chercher Twilight, mais son cauchemar d'il y a deux nuits surgit dans sa tête.

_Twilight n'est pas une abrutie. Elle ne va pas agir comme ça._ Pourtant, la question de ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire la dissuada. Sunset ne pouvait toujours pas donner une explication raisonnable à Twilight.

Sunset arracha le dernier morceau de sa collation de l'emballage et l'avala pratiquement en entier. Elle jeta le papier et reprit son errance. Twilight et le reste de ses amies se balancèrent de l'avant à l'arrière de son esprit, avec le Bal d'Hiver équilibrée entre eux.

_La bal. Peut-être que je pourrais–_

Sunset tourna à l'angle et percuta quelqu'un, les amenant tous deux au sol. Le grognement grandissant dans sa gorge mourut quand elle leva la tête et vit Twilight en face d'elle, se frottant le nez.

"Twilight ! Je suis désolée, tu vas bien ?" Sunset se leva et lui offrit une main.

"O-oui, je vais bien." Twilight regarda timidement la main pendant un moment avant de la prendre. Dès qu'elle était sur ses pieds, elle s'écarta. "Merci."

"De rien." La langue de Sunset n'était pas coincée à cause de la malédiction cette fois. Essayant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, elle ne pouvait pas penser à un moyen de faire avancer la conversation. Les deux filles regardèrent différents endroits du sol.

Twilight finit par la regarder. "Sunset..."

"Oui ?" demanda-t-elle, avec un peu trop d'empressement.

La pause dura pendant quelques secondes tendues. "Comment vas-tu ?"

Sunset ouvrit la bouche, mais ne savait pas comment réagir. Pour expliquer exactement comment elle allait prendrait le reste de la journée, de sorte que, sentant la pression sur sa gorge, elle simplifia à un : "J'ai connue mieux."

"Oh." Twilight baissa les yeux et tournoya un doigt dans ses cheveux. "Écoute... Shining m'a parlé de ce qui est arrivé il y a quelques jours... de comment il a découvert où tu habitait."

Sunset baissa ses épaules. "Ouais. Je me doutais qu'il le mentionnerait."

"Donc, ça veut dire que les Lulamoon t'héberge vraiment ?"

"Ouais." Sunset ne put combattre le sourire coupable se glissant sur ses lèvres. "C'est en fait assez agréable, de ne pas avoir à se réveiller dans une vielle usine."

"C'est bien." Twilight sourit. "Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu es trouvée un endroit où loger. Si tu étais partie..."

Dans ce vide, Sunset vit une étincelle d'espoir.

"Twilight !" Sunset saisit l'espoir, puis la main de Twilight. "Je sais que tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai dit ces choses ce soir là. Et je jure qu'un jour je te le dirais – je te dirais _tout_." Elle serra la main de Twilight. "J'ai fait une erreur. J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs. Mais au final, pourquoi je les ai faites n'a pas d'importance ; ce qui importe est à quel point je vais _m'efforcer _à les corriger." Sunset inspira profondément. "Et... je ne sais pas comment je vais les corriger, mais je vais les corriger !" Sunset refusa de regarder ailleurs que dans les yeux de Twilight.

Twilight regarda Sunset. Aucune d'entre elles clignaient des yeux. Sunset pouvait voir son visage reflété dans les yeux de Twilight, déterminés mais encore vulnérables.

Lentement, Twilight leva son autre main et la posa au dessus de celle de Sunset. "D'accord," dit-elle doucement. "Je te crois."

Sunset cligna des yeux, l'humidité revenant à ses yeux. "Vraiment ?"

"Oui. Je veux toujours une explication, mais... je peux voir que tu es vraiment désolée." Elle mordilla sa lèvre du bas. "Et... ça m'a vraiment manqué de ne plus te parler."

Sunset retint un reniflement, et jeta ses bras autour de Twilight dans une étreinte, gracieusement retourné. L'odeur de la lavande honora le nez de Sunset, elle n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point elle l'appréciait jusque-là. "Ça m'a vraiment manquer aussi, Sparky."

Twilight soupira. "Je ne te comprends vraiment pas."

"Je ne me comprends pas non plus parfois."

Elles se séparèrent autant qu'elles pouvaient essayer, et échouèrent à essuyer discrètement leurs yeux. Twilight pointa un pouce en direction de la cafétéria. "Alors, euh, qu'est-ce qui–"

La sonnerie sonna à ce moment, et les premiers grondements de bousculade d'étudiant pouvait se faire sentir. Sunset était presque reconnaissante que la période de déjeuner fut terminée. "Je t'expliquerai plus tard," dit-elle, en espérant qu'en le faisant, Twilight ne perdrait pas sa confiance en elle. "As-tu vu Pinkie aujourd'hui ?"

Twilight secoua la tête.

La bousculade approcha par l'ouest, apportant avec elle le vacarme calamiteux que seule les lycéens pouvaient faire. Twilight et Sunset se pressèrent contre les casiers pour éviter d'être balayés. "Eh bien," dit Sunset. "J'imagine que je vais–" Elle repéra une chevelure cyan avec une bande blanche qui s'approchait lentement de sa position. _Oh non, pas aujourd'hui !_ Elle tapota l'épaule de Twilight. "Je dois y aller, je te parle plus tard !" Elle se glissa rapidement dans la foule et garda la tête basse.

Son cœur était gonflé de joie maintenant. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Lyra lui ruinée, ce qui était, selon toute vraisemblance, un bonheur temporaire.

_ Pense positivement, Sunset, pense positivement. Tu as commencé à réparer une amitié, maintenant tu en as cinq autres à corriger. _ Elle entra dans sa classe et soupira de façon audible. "Ça va être l'une de  _ ces _ semaines, non ?"

******

Pendant son dernier cours, Sunset avait reçut un texto de Pinkie, qui lui disait d'aller au gymnase après l'école. N'ayant plus que quatre jours avant le bal, elle avait supposé qu'elle et Pinkie allaient devoir passé des heures supplémentaires pour s'assurer que tout soit fait. Sunset avait eut la sombre impression que les autres ne seraient pas d'une grande aide maintenant.

La dernière sonnerie sonna, et les étudiants commencèrent à partir chez-eux. Sunset rangea ses affaires dans son casier et se dirigea vers le gymnase, déçu car il n'y avait toujours pas la moindre décorations.

"Pinkie ?" appela-t-elle. Elle se mit en garde au cas où Pinkie essayerait de la surprendre. Cependant, quelle que soit l'endroit qu'elle regardait, Sunset ne trouva aucun signe de quoi que ce soit de rose ou de duveteux. Son téléphone sonna, et elle l'ouvrit. "Allô ?"

"Est-ce que les filles sont avec toi ?" demanda une voix rauque.

"Nooon," répondit lentement Sunset.

"Bien." L'oratrice partit dans une série de toux.

Sunset serra son téléphone. "Pinkie, pourquoi tu as l'air malade ?"

"Parce qu'il se _peuuuux_ que j'ai attrapé la grippe pendant le week-end."

"Oh non !" Sunset déplaça son téléphone en face d'elle. "Non, non, non ! Tu n'as _pas_ le droit d'être malade _maintenant _de tout temps !"

Pinkie éternua et renifla. "Désolée, Sunny, mais je ne peux rien y faire." Même avec son ton nasal, Pinkie avait encore l'air optimiste, mais somnolente. "Si je n'avais pas déjà vomit trois fois aujourd'hui, je serais là !"

Sunset tira sur ses cheveux avec sa main libre. "Pinkie, qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?"

"Simple ! Tu dois être en charge du bal !"

" _Non !"_

_"Si !"_

"Pinkie, je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire ! Je ne peux pas organiser un bal en quatre jours !"

"Bien sûr que tu peux ! Je crois en t-t-tatchoum ! Toi ! Et ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais te dire tout ce que tu dois retenir ! Tu vas être une grande planificatrice de fête !" Sa voix devint grave. "Bien que tu dois trouver un autre traiteur pour la fête."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce qu'Applejack est une trou du cul ! Et tu peux pas lui dire que j'ai dit ça !"

"Je ne vais pas lui dire ça, Pinkie," répondit impassiblement Sunset. "Et si je suis en charge maintenant, alors je la garde comme traiteur."

Pinkie essaya de grogner, mais finit dans une autre quinte de toux. "B-bien. Je vais te proposer en texto quelques autres personnes au cas où tu changes d'avis. Ou si elle agit comme une trou du cul !"

Sunset soupira. "Autre chose ?"

"Oui : nous avons deux milles dollars de budget ! Si tu veux encore des sculptures de glace, c'est un peu cher, mais je parie– _atchoum !_ Je parie que tu peux gérer l'argent super bien. Je te dirais tout le reste par texto !"

"Merci, Pinks," dit Sunset sans enthousiasme. Elle referma son téléphone et le rangea dans sa poche au lieu de le jeter contre un mur.

"Ok, ce n'est pas grave. Pinkie est malade, alors tu es officiellement en charge du bal que tout le monde pense que tu vas gâcher. Tes amies sont toujours en colère l'une contre l'autre et ne pourrons jamais travailler ensemble même si elles sont avec toi. Tu disposes de quatre jours pour préparer ledit bal, qui est aussi la dernière fois que tous tes amies coléreuses seront ensemble à un même endroit. Et si ça échoue, tu seras banni de tout entre maintenant et l'obtention du diplôme. Oh, et c'est tout."

Sunset jeta sa tête en arrière et hurla, piétinant son pied à plusieurs reprises contre le sol. Elle inspira profondément et leva les mains. "Ok, ok, je vais bien. Ça ressemble juste à un gros problème, mais tous ça à une simple solution : ne pas gâcher le bal ! Et regards le bon côté, Twilight n'est plus en colère contre toi !"

"Sunset ?"

"Twilight !" Sunset se retourna, son cœur battant. "Depuis quand tu es là ?"

"Dès que tu as arrêté de crier, je crois. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?"

"Non, je ne vais pas bien !" Sunset commença à faire les cent pas. "Je dois faire un bal suffisamment génial pour que l'école arrête de me haïr, et arrête nos amies de se détester entre-elles !"

Le visage de Twilight pâlit, coïncidant avec ses grand yeux. "Elles se détestent ? Pourquoi elles se détestent ?"

Sunset jeta ses bras en l'air. "Parce que vendredi, nous sommes aller manger des pizzas, et Rainbow à découvert qu'Applejack avait commencé la rumeur selon laquelle elle était gay, mais elle l'avait fait parce que Pinkie avait dit à tout le monde qu'elle vénérait un dieu des pommes, mais Pinkie avait fait _ça_ parce que son punch avait était accidentellement ruiné à cause de Fluttershy parce qu'elle avait amené des animaux à la fête et puis, bien sûr, elles ont commencé à insulter Rarity et sa tendance à être de la haute société et autres joyeusetés. Et puis, il y a eu des lancer de pizza et des soutiens-gorge sales et j'ai essayé de chanter une chanson et ça n'a pas fonctionné ! Et c'est de ma faute !"

Twilight posa une main sur l'un des bras de Sunset et l'abaissa doucement. "D'accord, d'abord, calme-toi."

L’œil de Sunset se crispa. "Tu sais que je déteste–"

Twilight prit la main de Sunset et la pressa. "Calme," dit-elle fermement, en regardant Sunset dans les yeux.

Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, Sunset était certaine qu'elle l'aurait ignoré et aurait continué à paniquer. Pourtant, le toucher de Twilight et son dire ferme suffirent pour que Sunset prenne une pause et rassemble ses esprits. Elle respira profondément et expira lentement. "D'accord, je vais bien."

"Bien." La main de Twilight se retira lentement. "Donc, j'imagine que c'est l'erreur dont tu parlais plus tôt ?"

"Ouais." Sunset prit un siège dans les gradins. "Je pensais qu'après que la princesse les avait réconcilier, elles auraient mis de côté leurs petites différences. Il s'avère qu'il y avait toute une liste de choses qu'elles s'étaient faites les unes aux autres alors qu'elles n'étaient pas amies." Elle baissa la tête. "Mon stupide, plan diabolique a mieux marché que je ne le pensais."

Twilight prit place à côté d'elle. "Eh bien, je ne vais pas mentir et dire que tu n'as rien avoir avec ça. Mais ne penses-tu pas que tu te blâmes trop ?"

"Non, je me blâme comme il faut. Je suis la racine de tout le mal et des coups dans le dos de cette école, Twilight. Tout le monde vivait en paix et en harmonie avant que j'arrive."

"D'accord, je suis sûre que c'est exagéré."

Sunset se pencha en arrière et regarda le plafond. "Exagéré ou pas, j'ai quand même merdé."

Twilight tourna ses pouces. "Eh bien... peut-être que tu as à toi seule rendu quelques étudiants malheureux." Elle sourit à Sunset. "Mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu dois tout corriger, toute seule."

Sunset se redressa, donnant à Twilight toute son attention. Son rêve revint, et elle se souvint du regard froid de l'autre Twilight. Sunset ferma les yeux, chassant l'image. Elle ouvrit les yeux et la remplaça par le doux visage de la vraie Twilight.

"Twilight, veux-tu m'aider à organiser le Bal d'Hiver et à réunir nos amies ?"

Twilight hocha la tête. "Bien sûr."

Avec un sourire impatient, Sunset se leva et tendit la main à Twilight. Elle voulait faire beaucoup plus. Elle voulait prendre Twilight et la faire tourner, lui faisant l'éloge de la merveilleuse humaine qu'elle était. Sunset voulait danser avec elle et renverser tous les secrets qu'elle avait caché.

Sunset voulait finir le baiser qu'elles avaient commencé la nuit de Thanksgiving.

Mais tout ça viendra plus tard. Elle venait juste de se réconcilier avec Twilight ; elle ne prendra aucun risque pour la perdre maintenant. En plus, elles avaient une mission à accomplir. Donc, Sunset se contenta simplement d'avoir la main de Twilight dans la sienne, l'électricité courant de son bras à son cœur.

"J'espère que tu as un stylo et une feuille, Sparky." Sunset regarda le gymnase vide. "Parce que nous avons beaucoup de travail à faire.


	38. Étape 38 : Princesse Royale

_ Étape 38 : Princesse Royale _

_ Lundi : 18h00. Quatre-vingt-seize heures avant le Bal d'Hiver. _

Sunset n'avait jamais été aussi reconnaissante envers l'organisation compulsive de Twilight avant cette après-midi. Elle marchait dans la rue, lisant les notes détaillées de Twilight sur toutes les choses qu'elles auraient à faire et les façons possibles de les faire. Avec eux étaient des graphiques budgétaires, des listes d'avantages et d'inconvénients à chaque décision qu'elles pourraient potentiellement faire, des listes de ce que leurs amies aimaient, et d'autres notes sur comment arrêter leur dispute.

Alors que tout était bien dressé, ça avait juste fait réaliser à Sunset la quantité de travail qu'elles auraient à faire, et le peu de temps qu'elles avait pour le faire.

Elles commencèrent avec l'une des rares choses que les filles avaient décidées avant de se séparer, et avaient appelé le numéro du sculpteur sur glace que Pinkie avait recommandé. Malheureusement, six colonnes de glace et un piédestal de glace coûtaient neuf cents dollars de leur budget. Sunset avait grincé des dents quand elle avait entendu le prix, mais comme c'était la clé de leur thème, elle avait accepté.

Sunset passa aux notes qui envisageaient d'embaucher un fleuriste pour leur fournir du vraie houx et gui. C'était une bonne idée, mais Sunset voulait voir ce qui resterait de leurs fonds après la nourriture et la musique, dont ce dernier n'était pas encore décidée.

Et, bien sûr, il y avait encore le manque de publicité. Évidemment, tout le monde savait que le bal avait lieu vendredi, mais Lyra avait raison en disant que Sunset n'avait rien fait jusqu'à présent pour donner à quiconque une raison de venir. Mis à part le troupeau de candidates au titre de princesse, ça allait être un bal vide si personne n'en entendait parler. Alors, Sunset et Twilight avaient prévu de faire des affiches et des prospectus demain. En plus de leurs efforts individuels pour que leurs amies ce parle à nouveau. Et d'étudier pour les examens qui commençaient mercredi.

Sunset s'arrêta et grogna, en appuyant les papiers contre son visage. "Ouais, ça va être l'une de _ces_ semaines."

Elle continua à avancer dans la rue, dans la direction opposée à sa nouvelle maison. Le chemin lui était si familier qu'elle se demandait si elle ne l'aurait pas prit même si elle ne l'avait pas prévus, simplement par force de l'habitude. Mais, elle avait une raison de retourner à l'usine une dernière fois. Bien que ça n'avait jamais été une maison, elle avait encore des choses auxquelles elle tenait là-bas.

Les nuages tourbillonnaient au-dessus d'elle, apportant un vent glacial qui présageait davantage de neige. Sunset accélérera le rythme et arriva à la porte bleue. Elle se raidit, roula son épaule avant de charger contre. Elle bougea, mais seulement un peu. Sunset fit un pas en arrière, puis courut vers l'avant, en jetant tout son corps dessus. La porte céda finalement avec un cri terrible, et Sunset tomba sur le sol à carreaux.

Elle leva son visage juste à temps pour voir un gros cafard partir dans une fissure du mur. Sa peau se hérissa et elle se releva. "Je suis partie au bon moment."

À l'étage, elle alluma les lumières, regardant l'arc-en-ciel parcourir le mur. Elle ouvrit son sac à dos et commença à mettre ses affaires dedans : son ordinateur portable, ses vêtements préférés, le cadre photo vide, et enfin, la princesse Twilight.

"Merci", couina-t-elle quand Sunset la laissa tomber dans le sac.

"Ouais, ouais." Sunset prit l'applique murale en dernier, remmenant la salle à son état terne, d'une seule ampoule. Sunset l'éteignit et partit, en claquant la porte derrière-elle. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à tous les bons moments qu'elle avait passé ici– il n'y en avait pas. Elle entra dans la cuisine et prit la fougère qui était sur la table. Ses feuilles commençaient à dorer, mais ce n'était rien qu'un peu d'eau et de lumière ne pouvait soigner.

Son sac à dos remplit à ras-bord, Sunset quitta l'usine pour de bon, sautant sur sa moto et partant sans un regard en arrière. Son indépendance lui manquera-t-elle ? Oui. Mais profiter d'une douche chaude tous les jours était mieux que son expérience de l'indépendance d'avant.

Sunset arriva à la banlieue avant la tombé de la neige et que les routes se gèle à nouveau. Elle se gara sur le trottoir en face de la maison et déplia rapidement sa bâche pour couvrir son bébé. Quand sa moto était protégée de la neige, elle transporta son sac à dos plein jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et s'arrêta.

_ Dois-je frapper, ou juste rentrer ? _ Elle  _vivait_ là.. mais juste rentrer se sentait si... intrusif. Elle était techniquement une invitée. Est-ce que juste rentrer à l'improviste était impoli ?

Elle leva le poing et frappa doucement la porte.  _Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir._ Une minute passa avant que Selena ouvrit la porte.

"Tu es là, Sunset ! Je commençais à être inquiète ! Où es-tu allée ?" Elle mena Sunset à l'intérieur.

"Je suis resté tard pour organiser le bal de l'école, et puis je suis allée récupérer quelques-unes de mes affaires à mon ancien chez-moi." Les joues de Sunset devinrent rouges. "Désolée de vous avoir inquiété."

Selena souffla doucement. "Eh bien, j'imagine que tu es encore habituer à une totale indépendance." Elle croisa les bras. "Pourtant, bien que je ne sois pas ta mère, j'_aimerai_ au moins savoir où tu es. Plus pour ma tranquillité d'esprit qu'autre chose."

"Ça semble juste." Par courtoisie, Sunset retira ses bottes et les laissa devant la porte d'entrée. Elle admira le sapin de Noël dans le coin du fond du salon. Le décorer avait été étonnamment amusant, même si Sunset n'avait pas de décorations personnelles.

Des lumières bleues et blanches étaient enroulées autour de l'arbre avec des guirlandes en pop-corn et des rubans d'argent entre-elles. Des ampoules multicolores étaient accrochées le long des branches avec des lapins d'or, des chapeaux, des cadeaux de Noël, des mini-trompettes, et une abondance d'autres bibelots. Une étoile brillait fièrement au sommet.

"Alors, comment c'est passé l'école ?" demanda Selena pendent que Sunset passa devant.

Sunset s'arrêta. "C'était... bien tout compte fait." Bon sang, même avec le reste de ses amies qui continuaient à se battre, le fait que Twilight lui parlait à nouveau était  _merveilleux !_

"Ça fait plaisir à entendre. Eh bien, le dîner devrait être prêt dans une heure." Selena partit dans la cuisine pendant que Sunset se dirigea vers l'escalier.

À l'étage, elle vit la porte du bureau ouvert, et la pièce à l'intérieur semblait être le magasin en plus petit, avec des objets étranges qui tapissaient les étagères, et une atmosphère mystique. Artémis était assis au bureau, bricolant un bateau dans une bouteille.

Il leva les yeux vers Sunset pendant une seconde, puis reprit son ajustement du mât avec un petit ensemble de pinces. "Bonjour, Sunset, comment vas-tu ?"

"Bien. Que faites-vous ?"

"Je m'abandonne à un nouveau passe-temps." Il poussa le mât un peu trop, le faisant basculé. Il se mordit la langue et grogna. "Ce petit diable est beaucoup plus dur qu'on ne le pense."

Sunset ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle lâcha un sourire et continua son chemin. La porte de la chambre de Trixie était ouverte aussi, et son seul occupant se prélassait sur le lit, avec un casque sur les oreilles et des cahiers éparpillés un peu partout.

Trixie attira les yeux de Sunset et lui donna le plus petit des sourires, à peine plus d'une contraction musculaire. Sunset le retourna et partit dans sa chambre. Trixie ne la traitait plus comme si elle était une ordure, mais Sunset était sûre qu'elles avaient encore un long chemin à parcourir avant d'être amies. En fait, Sunset ne savait pas si Trixie allait encore faire tenir la promesse de Sunset et la faire partir après qu'elle ait réparée ses erreurs.

Même, en attendant, c'était agréable de ne pas avoir le venin craché de Trixie sur elle toutes les deux secondes.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Sunset déballa son sac et tria ses affaires. Elle mit le cadre photo sur la table de chevet, la fougère près de la fenêtre, et la Princesse sur le dessus de la commode. Sunset était sur le point d'accrocher ses lumières, mais estima que ça pourrait outrepasser ses limites. Elle avait même pas été ici une semaine ; peut-être que couvrir le mur avec des lumières était trop osé.

Elle les rangea sous son lit, puis s'effondra dessus. Elle se leva et le refit, juste pour ressentir à quel point le lit était confortable. _ Ouaiep, ça vaut totalement la peine d'abandonner un peu de liberté._

Après quelques minutes, la princesse Twilight parla de son perchoir. "Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?"

"Eh bien, je devrais probablement réviser. Mais avouons-le, je vais cartonner en tout de toute façon."

"Quelqu'un est un peu trop confiant."

Sunset se redressa et la regarda. "Je suis la fille la plus intelligente de l'école, j'ai toutes les raisons d'être confiante."

"Deuxième plus intelligente."

"Ne pousse pas."

Trixie s'arrêta devant la porte de Sunset et leva un sourcil sur son visage autrement impassible. "Est-ce que tu parles à toi-même ?"

"... Oui."

Trixie continua à regarder pendant un moment, puis partit. "Tu es bizarre."

Princesse Twilight marmonna : "Dit la jeune fille qui parle à la troisième personne."

Sunset ricana.

******

_ Mardi : 12h00. Soixante-dix-huit heures avant le Bal d'Hiver. _

À la veille de la première journée des derniers examens, la panique commençait à se répandre parmi les étudiants. Beaucoup se lamentaient sur leurs habituels manque de travail et leur long semestre passé à tout remettre au lendemain. Ils supplièrent leurs amis pour les aider, ou entassèrent autant de connaissances qu'ils le pouvaient pendant leurs temps libre.

Ça donna une sensation chaleureuse à Sunset de savoir qu'elle n'était pas parmi eux.

D'autres étudiants adoptèrent une approche plus analytique à leurs contrôles, et au lieu de se plaindre d'à quel point ils avaient tout remit au lendemain, ils prirent des mesures calculées pour s'assurer de leurs succès. Bien que Sunset estima que Twilight était allée un peu trop loin.

"Quel est ton avis sur les Examens de Fin de Trimestre d'ici ?" Twilight avait cloué une étudiante de première qui avait l'air intimidé et la bombardait de question tout en notant ses réponses nerveuses sur un morceau de papier. "Si tu pouvais classer leurs difficultés sur une échelle entre 'juste' et 'extrêmement difficile' où les mettrais-tu ?"

"Hum, je ne sais pas," dit la jeune fille, en essayant de s'évader de Twilight aussi discrètement qu'elle le pouvait. "Peut-être quelque part entre les deux ?"

Twilight griffonna sur son bloc-notes. "Je vois. Et penses-tu que les cours donnés en classe étaient suffisants pour que tu te prépares pour les examens ?"

"Je-je ne sais pas... peut-être ?"

"Et à partir de ce que tu sais sur les institutions privées, dirais-tu que les examens sont dans l'ensemble plus facile dans le système scolaire public ou plus difficile ?"

"Hum, je... oui ?"

"Oui, ils sont plus difficile, ou oui ils sont plus faciles ?" demanda Twilight avec impatience.

Les yeux de la jeune fille devinrent grand et remplit de peur. Heureusement, avant qu'elle ne puisse être davantage intimidée, Sunset arriva et attrapa Twilight par l'arrière de son col, la traînant au loin.

"Tu... es insupportable... à tous les niveaux," dit Sunset avec exaspération, ignorant le tortillement de Twilight.

"Mais, je dois savoir à quel point je dois être préparée !"

Sunset s'arrêta devant la porte de la cafétéria et la lâcha. "Nous avons construit un générateur hydroélectrique à partir de pièces détachées en deux jours. Je pense que tu es prête à tout."

Twilight ajusta son col. "On ne peut jamais en être sûr."

"Tu y arriveras. Concentrons-nous sur notre problème." Sunset ouvrit les portes. La cafétéria était dans son état habituel de bavardage bruyant avec la puanteur dominatrice de la pizza décongelée. Les Sept Spectaculaires étaient encore dispersées à travers la pièce, et aucune d'elles remarquèrent Sunset et Twilight qui entraient. Derpy était la première à les approcher, leur remettant deux brochures avec un portrait mignon d'elle-même dessiné à la main.

"Votez pour que je sois votre Princesse du Bal d'Hiver !" Elle souligna la brochure que Twilight examinait. "Si je suis élue, je promets plus de collation et de temps pour manger, et des muffins obligatoire le vendredi !"

Sunset rencontra l'œil centré de Derpy. "Tu_ dois_ savoir que les princesses n'ont pas de pouvoir politique, pas vrai ? C'est juste un titre."

Derpy cligna des yeux. "Vraiment ? Alors comment se fait-il que tu as pu faire toutes ces règles quand tu avais gagné ?"

"Parce que j'étais une manipulatrice qui pouvait jouer avec le conseil des étudiants comme s'ils étaient des marionnettes."

"Oh." Derpy leva un doigt en l'air. "Alors mon premier acte en tant que princesse sera de donner plus de pouvoir politique à la princesse de l'école !"

Twilight ouvrit la bouche, mais Sunset posa une main sur son épaule et leva un poing d'encouragement. "Bien dit, Derpy."

L'air heureuse d'elle-même, Derpy sautilla dans le couloir. Au moment où elle partit, Rarity approcha d'elles, en portant son sourire exagéré.

"Sunset, Twilight ! C'est si bon de vous voir ici les filles ! Tenez !" Elle leur remit deux prospectus similaires à ceux de Derpy, seulement que c'était une photo à la place d'un dessin, et il y avait une liste des accomplissements de Rarity écris en bas. "Vous voterez bien sûr pour _moi_, n'est ce pas ?"

Sunset haussa les épaules. "J'imagine. Enfin, tu es la seule–"

"Attends une minute !" cria Applejack, qui approchait.

_ Et c'est reparti. _

"Pense pas qu'elles vont voter pour toi. _Ch'uis_ aussi candidate pour être la princesse !"

Les paumes de Sunset et Twilight rencontrèrent leurs visages alors que Rarity s'exclama : "Vraiment ?"

Applejack croisa les bras avec un regard béat. "Et ouais. J'vais t'prouver qu'une 'rustre de campagne' peut être une princesse."

Rarity souffla du nez avec dédain. "Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elles ne le pouvaient pas, mais contenu du fait que c'est _toi_, je le croirais quand les poules auront des dents !"

Twilight intervint entre-elles. "Les filles, je pense que vous dégénérez ça à des niveaux malsains. Je comprends que vous êtes toutes dit des choses blessantes, mais plus de compétitions ne va pas résoudre ça."

Rarity donna un petit coup dans ses cheveux. "Crois-moi, ce ne sera pas une compétition."

Rainbow approcha. "C'est vraie, puisque_ je_ vais concourir et vous faire mordre la poussière toutes les deux !"

Sunset leva la tête vers l'univers. _Tu le fais exprès !_

Twilight semblait déconcertée. "Tu vas te présenter pour être la princesse ? Pourquoi ?"

"Laisse-moi deviner," dit Rarity, "pour prouver qu'un garçon manqué comme toi peut être féminine ?"

Rainbow pencha la tête sur le côté. "Quoi ? Non, je fais juste ça pour que vous ne gagnez pas. Et je pourrais aussi rendre les événements sportifs de l'école obligatoire pour tout le monde."

"Tu n'obtiens pas de pouvoir politique quand tu gagnes," dit Sunset d'un ton inexpressif.

"C'est foireux !"

Twilight massa son front. "Vous allez vraiment vous abaisser à saboter l'autre juste pour gagner un bal?"

Rarity agita sa main. "Oh, bien sûr que non, je ne tomberais jamais aussi bas. Surtout quand je vous ai vous deux pour m'aider à gagner." Elle agita ses sourcils.

Applejack donna un tape sur l'épaule de Rarity. "Et si elles veulent m'aider _moi_ à gagner ?"

"Hé, et moi ?" cria Rainbow.

"_Quoi_ toi ?"

Twilight écarta ses bras. "Les filles, nous n'allons pas choisir de camps ! Et vous êtes censées nous aider à mettre en place le bal, autrement il n'y aura _pas_ de princesse !"

Applejack leva les mains. "Vous inquiétez pas, J'fais toujours la restauration de l'événement. Ch'uis fiable comme ça." Elle cligna de l'œil.

Rarity se glissa devant elle. "Eh bien, _je_ suis disponible pour faire plus que juste ça. Et n'oubliez pas, je vais vous faire vos robes pour l'événement."

Rainbow poussa son chemin vers l'avant, en violant l'espace personnel de Sunset. "Ah ouais ? Et bien... je suis génial ! Je peux faire tout ce qu'elles peuvent faire !"

Sunset fit un grand pas en arrière. "Applejack, tu fais toujours la restauration. Rainbow, tu es bruyante et désagréable ; tu vas t'occuper de faire la publicité. Rarity, nous allons prendre ton offre pour les robes, et tu peux examiner les plans esthétique du bal." Elle joignit ses mains. "Maintenant, est-il possible que vous puissiez travailler tous ensemb–"

_ "Non !" _

"Je ne pense pas."

Rainbow se rapprocha. "Alors, qui de nous allez-vous choisir pour aider ?"

"Aucune de vous ! Toute cette histoire est stupide !"

"Eh bien, vous devez au moins _voter_ pour l'une d'entre nous," dit Rarity. "Je dis que ça devrait être celle qui aide le plus." Les deux autres acquiescèrent.

Sunset les regarda bouche bée, son œil commençait à tiquer. "Vous êtes toutes stupide."

Twilight poussa doucement Sunset en arrière. "Nous n'allons pas aggraver vos disputes en choisissant l'une de vous pour être la princesse."

Rainbow fronça les sourcils. "Alors qu'est-ce qu'on obtiens si on vous aide ?"

_ "Un bal !" _ craqua la voix de Sunset.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Sunset," dit Rarity, "Je prévois de vous aider même si je n'ai rien en retour. C'est ce que les  _bons amis_ font l'un pour l'autre."

Applejack leva les yeux au ciel. "Oh, nous y r'voilà."

Sunset broya ses dents si fort qu'elle était surprise que ça ne provoquait pas d'étincelles. Une veine dans sa tempe était prête à éclater, et un cri monta dans sa gorge. Elle ferma les yeux, redressa son dos, et expira par le nez. "Twilight," dit-elle calmement, "nous partons." Elle tourna les talons et sortit de la cafétéria, sans donner le moindre regard en arrière.

Twilight se précipita dans son sillage. "Sunset–"

Sunset leva une main, la réduisant au silence. Elle attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elles étaient à une bonne distance de la cafétéria, et qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres étudiants au alentour. Puis, Sunset s'arrêta et claqua sa botte dans le casier le plus proche, laissant un important creux.

Twilight bondit du tapage soudain. "Sunset !"

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est le casier de Dexter."

Twilight se pinça le nez. "D'accord, eh bien... je n'étais pas préparée pour ça."

Sunset se pencha contre le casier et soupira. "Et ça ne va faire qu'empirer à ce rythme. Si l'une d'elles gagne, nous perdons."

"Cette école prend  _vraiment_ ces danses trop au sérieux."

"Hum." Sunset ferma les yeux.  _Et maintenant ?_ Ça ajouta une nouvelle couche de complication à tout. La meilleurs chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour diminuer la tension était de s'assurer qu'elles perdent toutes. Mais ça résoudrait qu'une partie du problème. Et comment pouvait-elle faire ça sans avoir recours à ses vielles méthodes sournoises ?

Elle jeta un regard de côté vers Twilight et grimaça. "Je... crois que j'ai un plan."

"Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Sunset grimaça à nouveau. "Tu dois concourir pour être la princesse."

Les yeux de Twilight dévorèrent sa tête et sa voix partit au plus haut octave.  _"Quoi ?"_

"Écoute, en fin de compte – et quand je n'interfères pas – l'élection de la princesse et un concours de popularité. Rarity a le plus de chance de gagner, et si elle gagne, Applejack et Rainbow auront plus de raison de la blesser... bien que ça pourrait leur donner quelque chose en commun." Sunset secoua la tête. "Mais, il y a une étudiante qui peut battre Rarity, haut la main."

"Et c'est  _moi ?_ "

Sunset grogna. "Techniquement... c'est la princesse Twilight. Étonnamment, beaucoup d'étudiants sont toujours sur ce qui c'est passé au Bal d'Automne et n'ont pas compris avec leurs cervelles de moineau que toi et elle ne sont pas la même personne." Sunset leva un doigt. "Mais, nous pouvons l'utiliser à notre avantage. La princesse est celle qui a réunit l'école et... m'a battue avec un raz-de-marée électoral." Sunset avala la bile dans sa gorge. "L'important est qu'elle, et par procuration, toi, est l'héroïne ici. Si tu présentes pour être la princesse, les gens vont voter pour toi en un clin d'œil."

Si Twilight était un poney, ce serait le moment où ses oreilles se replieraient contre sa tête. Elle regarda Sunset avec de grand yeux. "Mais, j'essaye d'amener les gens à ne  _pas_ l'associer avec moi."

"Je sais, je sais." Sunset posa ses mains sur les épaules de Twilight. "On ne va pas dire aux gens que tu es la même personne, nous allons simplement utiliser sa popularité pour t'aider à gagner."

"Mais je ne veux pas être une princesse– c'est _son_ truc. Et ça a l'air un peu manipulateur."

"S'il te plaît, Twilight." supplia Sunset. "Si tu bats ces trois, ça va au moins éviter que ça dégénère plus loin."

Twilight tendit ses mains. "Mais si je gagne, ne seront-elles pas en colère contre moi à la place ? C'est un peu comme les attaquer dans le dos."

Sunset secoua la tête. "Ça va piquer un peu, mais aucune d'elles n'a de problème avec toi. Elles s'en remettront puisque tu es toujours leur amie.

Twilight se mordilla la lèvre, une action que Sunset trouva de plus en plus attachant à chaque fois qu'elle le fit. "Très bien," dit-elle. "Je vais le faire pour nos amies... et pour toi."

Sunset la tira dans ses bras. "Merci, Twilight. Je promets que je te revaudrai ça."

Au dessus de l'épaule de Sunset, Twilight murmura : "Danse avec moi."

Sunset se retira brusquement. "Quoi ?"

Tout le visage de Twilight était rouge. Elle joua avec ses cheveux, en regardant Sunset dans les yeux seulement pour baisser la tête vers le sol une seconde après. "Sunset, veut-tu... enfin... j'aimerai que tu..." Elle inspira et dit d'une traite : "Veux-tu aller au bal avec moi ?" Elle ajouta d'une petite voix tremblante : "Comme un rendez-vous galant ?"

"Oui !" répondit Sunset si vite qu'elle aurait pu battre la malédiction. "Oui, bien sûr que je le veux !"

Twilight sourit, fronça les sourcils, sourit à nouveau, puis se tassa sur elle-même, passant une nouvelle fois à un froncement de sourcils. "Tu le penses ? Tu... ne vas pas revenir sur ta décision, n'est ce pas ?"

"Non !" Sunset prit ses mains. "Je te le promets, nous allons passer le bal ensemble et nous allons danser, juste nous deux." Elle serra les mains de Twilight. "Je jure que je ne vais pas te blesser à nouveau."

La sonnerie du déjeuner sonna, les faisant sursauter et se séparer. Twilight fit un sourire maladroit. "D'accord. C'est un rencard," gloussa-t-elle

"Ouais," dit Sunset à bout de souffle, "un rencard." Elle savoura les papillons qui dansaient dans son estomac. Les étudiants commencèrent à remplir les couloirs. "Viens, nous devrions aller en cours."

Twilight hocha la tête, toujours en souriant. "En cours. Oui, allons... faire ça. Le cours." Elle rit à nouveau.

Sunset leva les yeux au ciel et prit Twilight par la main. Quelque part dans le couloir, leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent.

******

_ Mardi : 15h00. Soixante-quinze heures avant le Bal d'Hiver. _

Twilight était partie après le cours, prétendant qu'elle devait récupérer des fournitures, laissant Sunset seule dans sa marche jusqu'à son casier. En chemin, elle trouva Fluttershy qui était en train de griffonner sur un morceau de papier contre la porte de son casier.

"Fluttershy !"

"Eeep !" Fluttershy sursauta et fourra à la hâte le papier dans sa poche. "Oh, Sunset, c'est toi."

"Désolée si je t'ai fait peur." Sunset regarda le papier froissé, mais décida de ne pas demander à Fluttershy. "Comment vas-tu ?"

Fluttershy soupira. "Bien, je crois. Rainbow ne me laisse pas passer du temps avec les autres filles, et Pinkie ne répond à aucun de mes appels."

"Je suis désolée."

"Ce n'est pas ta faute." Fluttershy passa son poids d'un pied à l'autre. "En fait, je sais à quel point tu essayes de tout arranger. Alors, euh, j'ai eu une petite idée. C'est idiot, mais–"

"Fluttershy !"

"Eeep !" Elle sursauta à nouveau quand Rainbow surgit derrière-elle. "Oh, Rainbow."

"Allez, je suis candidate pour être la princesse du Bal d'Hiver et j'ai besoin de ton aide." Elle regarda Sunset avec une petite quantité de mépris. "Puisque personne d'autre ne va m'aider."

Sunset plissa son front. "Je ne choisie _aucun_ de vos camps parce qu'avant tout, ça ne devrait pas arrivé !"

"Bien, mais je ne vais pas te remercier dans mon discours de victoire." Rainbow tira Fluttershy. "Nous avons du travail, 'Shy."

"Mais, Rainbow !" Fluttershy se fit traîner malgré ses protestations. Elle regarda en arrière, vers Sunset avec des yeux mélancolique.

Sunset se retourna pour s'en aller, mais quelque chose attira son attention sur le sol. C'était le morceau de papier que Fluttershy essayait de cacher. Elle le ramassa et le défroissa, trouvant un ensemble de paroles et de notes incomplètes.

"Hey, Flutter..." Mais elle et Rainbow étaient déjà parties. Sunset regarda les paroles, les yeux de plus en plus large en le lisant. "C'est vraiment bon," murmura-t-elle. Elle fredonna la mélodie inachevée à elle-même, en remplissant certains des espaces vides. Même incomplet, ça toucha le cœur de Sunset. Était-ce l'idée que Fluttershy avait essayé de lui parler ?

En le relisant, un déclic eut lieu à l'intérieur du cerveau de Sunset. "Merde ! Nous n'avons toujours pas d'animation musical !" Elle rangea les paroles en sûreté et se précipita vers son casier, échangeant son sac contre sa montagne de notes.

"Voyons voir... huh, un groupe de jazz, groupe de rock." Elle parcourut les notes. Qu'est-ce qui serait parfait pour un bal comme celui-là ? Ses yeux survolaient 'Orchestre de Canterlot.' _Eh bien, ce serait bien pour la musique lente de la deuxième partie de la danse._ Peut-être qu'elle pourrait obtenir un groupe _et _un orchestre ?

L'univers prit une petite pause dans sa haine envers elle, et Vinyl Scratch passa à côté, bougeant au rythme de la musique de ses écouteurs. La paume de Sunset heurta son visage. _Évidemment, un D.J. _"Hé, Vinyl !"

Vinyl continua de marcher, sourde au appels de Sunset. Sunset tapota son épaule pour attirer son attention. Vinyl s'arrêta et se retourna, en enlevant ses écouteurs. "Oh, hé, Sunset."

"Hé, écoute, je sais que c'est un peu à la dernière minute, mais j'ai besoin de toi pour faire le D.J. au bal."

C'était difficile de lire Vinyl avec ses lunettes tintées. Elles regardaient dans la direction de Sunset, mais Sunset était incapable de savoir ce que Vinyl pensait derrière-elles. Elle haussa les épaules et répondit : "Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ?"

"Parce que tu veux me voir m'écraser en beauté comme tout le monde ?"

Les sourcils de Vinyl se haussèrent au-dessus de ses lunettes. "Enfin, tu étais horrible, mais je ne suis pas cynique comme tout le monde. D'ailleurs, tu as l'air de t'être adoucie."

Sunset lâcha un sourire. "Merci. Alors combien ?"

"Deux cent l'heure."

_"Deux cent l'heure ?"_ Sunset tira sur ses cheveux. "Tu te fous de moi !"

Vinyl haussa les épaules, mais Sunset vit un sourire tirer sur ses lèvres. "Hé, les affaires sont les affaires."

Sunset fit les calculs dans sa tête et souffla. "Très bien, d'accord. Tu joues seulement pendant deux heures cependant. Heureusement, que je peux obtenir l'Orchestre de Canterlot pour le reste du temps."

"Tu vas obtenir l'orchestre pour jouer ?" Vinyl leva ses lunettes par intérêt, révélant ses yeux magenta.

"Je l'espère."

"Octavia joue en tant que suppléante pour eux maintenant. Je _pourrais_ être en mesure de lui demander une faveur."

Le visage de Sunset s'illumina. "Vraiment ? Vinyl, ce serait génial !"

"Ouais." Vinyl se retourna et caressa son menton. "_Maiiis_, je ne sais pas, elle pourrait encore être en colère pour ce que tu lui as fait l'année dernière."

Sunset fana. "Oh, ouais."

"Ouaiep, c'était d'_assez _méchantes photos que tu avais pris." Vinyl donna un coup d'œil vers Sunset.

"Ugh, très bien, disons cinquante dollars pour que tu ne mentionnes pas mon nom ?"

"Marché conclu." Vinyl serra la main de Sunset. "C'est un plaisir de faire des affaires avec toi, Sunset." Elle rabaissa ses lunettes et mit ses écouteurs.

Sunset partit dans l'autre sens, en maugréant. "J'espère que l'orchestre ne coûtera pas trop cher." Quand elle arriva au gymnase, il n'y avait pas encore Twilight. Sunset s'assit dans les gradins et regarda ses notes. "Doit faire des affiches, appeler un fleuriste, nous pourrons commencer à gonfler les ballons jeudi." Elle sentit le papier dans sa poche. Elle devait finir la chanson de Fluttershy et trouver quelqu'un pour la chanter au bal.

_ Si  _ elle _ peut unir l'école avec une chanson, alors moi aussi !_

Les portes se rouvrit, et Twilight y passa la tête. "Bien, tu es là." Elle entra, en tirant un petit chariot de fournitures d'art et d'artisanat derrière-elle, mais l'attention de Sunset était surtout portée sur ses cheveux. Au lieu de les laisser détachés comme d'habitude, Twilight les avait maintenait maintenant dans un chignon serré avec deux mèches libre pour encadrer son visage.

Sunset se leva et la rejoignit au centre. "C'est un nouveau look," dit-elle, en donnant un petit coup à l'une des mèches.

Twilight rougit. "O-ouais, j'ai attaché mes cheveux en arrière puisque nous allons travailler avec de la peinture et d'autres trucs."

"J'aime ça."

"Vraiment ?" Son rougissement s'étendit jusqu'au oreilles.

"Ouais, je pense que ça te va. Et, ça te distingue de la Princesse."

Twilight tapota son chignon. "Alors je pense que je vais les garder comme ça pour un certain temps." Elle tourna le chariot. "Donc, j'ai pris tout le matériel dont nous avons besoin pour faire autant de posters que nous pouvons, à la fois pour le bal et... pour ma candidature pour être la princesse."

Sunset fronça les sourcils. "Tu sais, ça fait beaucoup de travail pour seulement nous deux."

"Heureuse que tu le penses aussi." Twilight sourit. "Parce que j'ai demandé à quelques personnes de venir nous aider. Ils devraient être là d'une minute à l'autre maintenant."

"Twilight, à part nos amies, qui, dans cette école voudrait m'aider ?"

"Tu verras."

Alors qu'elles posèrent le papier à dessin et les peintures, la porte se rouvrit, et Flash, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle et Scootaloo entrèrent. Sunset les regarda, puis tourna la tête vers Twilight. "Tu les as tous persuadés de venir nous aider pour le bal ?" murmura-t-elle.

"Ce n'était pas si dur."

Flash croisa les bras et sourit. "Contrairement à ce que tu pourrais penser, pas  _tout le monde_ veut te voir échoué."

"Ouais," dit Apple Bloom "on veut t'aider à faire un très bon bal." Elle ajouta d'une voix bourrue, "Et parce que c'est le seul moyen qu'on as de passer du temps ensemble."

"Comment ça ?" demanda Sunset.

Sweetie soupira. "Depuis que nos sœurs et Rainbow se battent, elles ne nous laissent plus jouer ensemble."

Scootaloo tapa le bout de sa chaussure contre le sol. "Enfin, Rainbow est toujours la personne la plus cool, mais je veux passer du temps avec elles, aussi." Elle fit signe vers les deux autres fouteuses de troubles.

Sunset frotta l'arrière de sa tête. "Ouais, je suis désolée que vous avez été entraîné dans leur stupide dispute. Mais, j'apprécie votre aide."

La porte s'ouvrit une troisième fois, et à la surpris de Sunset, Trixie entra. Elle s'arrêta et leva un sourcil vers l'expression stupéfiée de Sunset. "Quoi ? Trixie n'est pas autorisée à être ici ?"

"Non, ce n'est pas ça." Sunset haussa les épaules. "C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à que tu viennes."

Trixie croisa ses bras. "Ne te fait pas d'illusion. Trixie est juste ici pour s'assurer que tu ne vas pas bousiller quoi que ce soit."

"Eh bien." Sunset regarda ses six volontaires alignés devant elle et se racla la gorge, une boule se formant soudainement en elle. "Je vous remercie, vous tous." Elle tourna la tête et essuya une larme. "Maintenant, nous avons beaucoup de travail à faire, alors allons-y !"

******

_ Mercredi : 11h00. Cinquante-cinq heures avant le Bal d'Hiver. _

Les stylos écrivaient. Les étudiants soupiraient. L'horloge faisait tic-tac au secondes passantes. De petits bruits remplissait le vide autrement dévorant qui était venu avec les examens.

Sunset était assise dans la classe de Mlle Cheerilee, prenant son deuxième examen, l'anglais. Elle avait déjà fini le plus dur, l'histoire avec Mr. Noteworthy. Par rapport à celui-là, Sunset survola celui de Mlle Cheerilee.

Les questions à choix multiples étaient toutes finies, laissant Sunset avec seulement les réponses brèves à compléter, pourtant Mlle Cheerilee avait laissé presque une page entière pour chaque réponse. Elle s'attendait clairement pas du tout à quelque chose de _court_.

Il y avait deux questions sur Shakespeare, puis deux questions d'analyse critique plus générale avant un texte final où Sunset devait corriger toutes les erreurs grammaticales. C'était un jeu d'enfant, mais Sunset prenait son temps pour faire en sorte que ses réponses soient toutes bien pensées.

Ayant terminé et étant satisfaite de son travail, Sunset ferma son livret et l'amena au bureau de Mlle Cheerilee, devenant la première à avoir fini. Mlle Cheerilee n'avait pas du tous l'air surprise et donna à Sunset un hochement de tête et un sourire.

Sunset retourna à son bureau et sortit la chanson de Fluttershy. Elle était pratiquement finie, mais avait encore besoin de deux autres lignes avant la reprise du chœur. Sunset tapota son stylo contre sa tête, imitant la mélodie proposée. "Together we stand, as the rain begins to fall…" dit-elle doucement. _Qu'est-ce qui pourrait aller après ?_

Dehors, quelques nuages se décalèrent, permettant au soleil de regarder au travers pendant un moment. Un rayon de lumière frappa le bureau de Sunset, et elle leva la tête. Elle retourna son regard vers le papier et cria intérieurement : _brillant !_ Il fallut toute sa volonté pour ne pas se lever et acclamer l'éclair d'inspiration. Elle l'écrit et embrassa le papier. Maintenant, tout ce dont elle avait besoin était quelqu'un pour chanter ça au bal.

Un par un, les étudiants finirent leurs examens alors que les dernières minutes du cours passent. Sunset rangea ses affaires dans son sac, se préparant à la prochaine partie de son plan. _Hé, et dire que je suis celle qui viens avec un plan pour _réparer _une amitié._

La sonnerie sonna, noyée par les soupirs collectifs de la classe. Alors que tout le monde se précipita pour déjeuner, Sunset fit un détour vers le casier de Twilight, où elle y sortit déjà son violon. Ses cheveux étaient toujours attacher dans un chignon.

"Alors, tu es prêtes ?" demanda Sunset. 

Twilight se retourna, ses yeux inquiets. "Je ne sais pas, Sunset. J'ai des doutes."

"Quoi ? N'as tu pas déjà joué devant un public avant ?"

"Si." Twilight tenait son étui à violon près de sa poitrine. "C'est juste... je n'ai jamais fait un concert en solo avant."

Sunset posa une main sur l'épaule de Twilight. "Tout ira bien. Ferme juste les yeux et imagine que personne d'autre n'est là, que tu pratiques juste dans ta chambre."

Elle fît un hochement de tête tremblant et suivit Sunset jusqu'à la cafétéria. Le couloir était bordée de toutes les affiches et prospectus sur lesquels ils avaient travaillé hier, vantant que le Bal d'Hiver serait le meilleur qui ait eut lieu. Sunset avait été audacieuse et avait annoncé la présence de l'Orchestre de Canterlot sur certain d'entre eux. Maintenant, elle espérait juste que Vinyl l'aiderait à l'offrir.

À l'intérieur de la cafétéria, Sunset entendit des bribes de conversation, la plupart d'entre-eux sur les examens que venait de faire les étudiants, ou celui qu'ils devaient encore faire. Certain d'entre-eux parlait du bal, et tandis que Sunset n'avait pas suivit tout le dialogue, elle avait entendu quelques élèves dirent qu'ils étaient intéressés à y aller.

Sunset amena Twilight à l'une des tables du milieu qui était, heureusement, encore vide. Elle mit une chaise dessus et fit signe à Twilight.

Twilight ouvrit son étui et sortit son violon et son archet. Elle régla les deux, puis monta sur la table. "Tu es sûre que ça va fonctionner ?"

"Non, mais nous allons tous de même essayer." Sunset lui fit un pouce levé. "Allez, casse la baraque, Sparky !"

Quelques bavardages s'arrêtèrent quand Twilight s'assit, plus haut que tous les étudiants. Elle porta son violon sous son menton et inspira profondément, fermant les yeux. Elle commença avec quelques coup d'entraînement sur chaque corde, attirant l'attention de tout le monde. Lorsque que la plupart de la cafétéria se réduisit au silence, Twilight commença son arrangement de "Carol of the Bells."

Sunset recula et admira Twilight. Elle avait l'air élégante en jouant du violon, tous ses traits se détendait et restait stable. Autour d'elle, l'ensemble de la cafétéria était hypnotisé par sa musique, ravi par chaque accord – chaque monter, chaque descente.

Twilight atteignit les derniers accords et termina en beauté. Elle ouvrit les yeux, ses joues rougies. "Mon nom est Twilight Sparkle, et je me présente pour être votre Princesse du Bal d'Hiver."

La cafétéria éclata en acclamations et applaudissements bruyants, et Sunset sortit les prospectus promotionnel pour Twilight, les distribuant à tous ceux qui essayait de passer pour lui parler.

_ La princesse n'est rien comparée à Twilight. Va te rhabiller, minable. _

Rarity avança jusqu'à Sunset, l'air déchiré entre impressionné et offensé. "Sunset, est-ce pourquoi tu ne veux pas voter pour l'une de nous ? Tu vas voter pour Twilight ?"

"Non, je n'allais pas voter pour l'une de vous parce que je ne veux pas choisir de camps." Elle désigna Twilight avec son pouce. "Mais maintenant qu'elle se présente, je n'ai plus à choisir."

"C'est..." Rarity serra les dents. "Compréhensible et juste. Je ne suis pas surprise que tu souhaites voter pour elle au lieu de nous, mais je _suis_ un peu agacée."

Twilight descendit de la table. "Je suis désolée, Rarity, vraiment." Elle lui fit ses plus grands yeux de chiot. "Pas de rancune ?"

Rarity fit une moue pendant un moment. "Eh bien... puisque c'est toi, Twilight, j'imagine que je ne peux pas rester en colère." Elle tendit la main. "Que la meilleure gagne."

"Bien sûr !" Twilight la secoua. "Donc je peux encore venir pour un essayage demain, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ooooh, désolée, ma chérie, mais quelque chose d'important est arrivée, et je suis réservée pour le reste de la semaine." Rarity trouva un coin intéressant à regarder sur le plafond.

"Oh... D'accord."

Sunset plissa les yeux. Avant qu'elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Rainbow arriva, son visage chiffonné dans un air renfrogné.

Elle lança un regard noir vers Twilight. " _Tu_ concours aussi pour être la princesse ?  _Pourquoi ?_ "

Twilight se racla la gorge. "Pour, euh... oh ! Pour prouvé que la beauté et l'intelligence peut aller de pair, et que les intellos peuvent aussi être des princesses."

Sunset sourit en coin.  _Exactement comme nous l'avons répété._

Rainbow leva les yeux au ciel. "Nous l'avons prouvé au Bal d'Automne. Princesse Twilight était une assez grosse tête d'œuf pour une princesse."

Twilight grimaça. "Eh bien, c'était elle. En plus... ça ne compte pas si tu es d'un autre monde."

Rarity fit un bruit de désapprobation. "Au moins, elle a un meilleure excuse pour se présenter que toi, Rainbow."

Rainbow ouvrit la bouche, mais Sunset plaqua sa main contre. "Eeeeet, nous en avons fini ici. Twilight se présente pour être la princesse et c'est tout. Si tu veux gagner, Rainbow, va dire à tes amis sportif de venir au bal." Sunset se retourna et lui donna une petite poussée. "Rarity, je vais te voir ce soir pour mon essayage. Allez, Twilight, allons étudier pour demain."

"D'accord !" Twilight rangea rapidement son violon et se précipita après Sunset.

******

_ Mercredi : 17h00. Quarante-neuf heures avant le Bal d'Hiver. _

Sunset fit un au revoir de la main à Twilight alors qu'elle et son père partirent en voiture. Aujourd'hui avait été relativement facile, car elles avaient commandé tout le reste. Le gui et le houx coûtaient plus cher que ce que Sunset s'était attendue.

Dans sa main était une ébauche du planning du bal. Bien sûr, il y avait un événement en plus qu'elle devait planifier. Elle se retourna et courut vers le perron, capturant Flash et les Causeuses de Tourments avant qu'ils partent. Trixie était déjà partie, mais avait promis de dire les plans du soir de Sunset à sa mère.

"Écoutez," dit Sunset aux quatre autres, "j'ai une énorme faveur de plus à vous demander."

Flash hocha la tête. "Bien sûr. Que veux-tu ?"

Sunset tira le papier de sa poche et lui tendit. "Je veux que tu joues cette chanson au bal."

Il le prit, et les autres filles entassèrent leurs visage à côté de lui. Flash le lit avec scepticisme. "Tu as écrit ça ?"

"Pas tout, non. Fluttershy à quasiment fait tout le travail."

Il acquiesça. "Oui ça semble trop..._ lumineux_ pour toi."

Sunset croisa les bras. "Je vais ignorer cette remarque. Alors, peux-tu le faire ?"

"Eh bien, ça ne semble pas si difficile à apprendre. Mais tu veux vraiment que je chante ça."

"Non, je veux qu'elles le chantent." Elle pointa les CT.

"_Nous ?_" crièrent-elles à l'unisson.

"Oui, vous." Sunset décroisa ses bras. "Rarity m'a dit que vous pouvez chanter quand vous n'essayez pas de faire un spectacle ou quelque chose de dramatique. J'ai besoin que vous la chanter avec votre cœur."

Sweetie secoua la tête. "Après la dernière vidéo que nous avons fait, ils vont rire de nous sur scène. D'ailleurs, nous ne chantons pas _si _bien."

Apple Bloom gifla une main contre le dos de Sweetie. "Tu plaisantes ? Tu chantes super bien, Sweetie Belle ! C'est moi et Scootaloo qui hurlons comme des chats."

"Hé, je chante très bien, merci." répliqua Scootaloo. "Mais je suis encore confuse. Pourquoi veux-tu qu'_on_ chante ça ?"

"Pour deux raisons." Sunset leva deux doigts. "Premièrement, parce que les étudiants d'ici vont saboter toute chanson que je leur donnerai."

Flash secoua la tête d'un côté à l'autre. "Eh bien, tu n'as pas tord là."

"Et deuxièmement, parce que si vous trois chantez une chanson comme ça... ça pourrait être suffisant pour que vos sœurs arrêtent de se battre."

Les CT se regardèrent avec de grands yeux. "Tu le crois vraiment ?"

"Je l'_espère_. Si c'est trois là arrêtes de se battre et se réconcilient, ça ne sera pas dure de faire en sorte que Pinkie présente des excuses et redevienne amies avec elles. Ensuite, tout sera de retour à la normale, et je pourrais arrêter de me tirer les cheveux."

Une lueur d'espoir remplit leurs grands yeux, et elles réunir leurs têtes pour une discussion de groupe. C'était cinq seconde de débat qui se terminait par les trois rayonnant à Sunset. "On accepte !"

"Excellent !" Sunset sortit trois copie de la chanson. C'était bien d'être préparée. "Mieux vaut que vous commencez à pratiquer, vous avez seulement deux jours."

Apple Bloom fit un salut. "T'inquiètes pas, Sunset, on l'aura mémorisé avant d'main !"

Sunset leur fit un pouce levé, puis s'éloigna vers le parking, libérant son casque de son sac à dos.

"Hé, Sunset !" appela Flash. "Tu fais vraiment un beau geste. Pour ce que ça vaut... j'aurais voté pour toi cette fois."

La chaleur provenant des joues de Sunset repoussa l'air froid. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule et lui sourit, lutant contre les larmes. _Espérons juste que ça fonctionne. _Elle mit son casque pour s'assurer que personne ne la voix pleurer.

Flash amena les CT chez-eux alors que Sunset conduit jusqu'à la boutique de Rarity. À l'intérieur, elle trouva une poignée d'autres filles assises sur les canapés, en lisant des magazines de mode. Sunset ne doutait pas des compétences de couture de Rarity, mais parfois, elle oubliait que Rarity _possédait_ une entreprise.

Rarity sortit de l'arrière avec Carrot Top, tenant une robe de bal jaune enveloppée dans une housse en plastique. "Je suis sûre que tu vas faire tourner pas mal de têtes avec ça," dit Rarity en retournant la robe.

"Merci, Rarity !" Carrot Top fit un au revoir de la main alors qu'elle se dirigea vers la porte.

"Bien sûr, ma chérie ! Reviens quand tu veux !" Elle frappa dans ses mains. "Sunset, tu es juste à l'heure ! Allons, allons, j'ai déjà dessiné quelques modèles pour toi." Elle prit Sunset par la main et l'amena derrière le rideau.

Une tornade avait traversé l'arrière-boutique, jetant des tissus, des échantillons de couleur, et des mannequins partout. Sunset dû faire son chemin jusqu'à la scène avec une grande prudence.

"Désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps pour nettoyer après ma dernière cliente."

"Pas de problème." Sunset bondit sur l'estrade et regarda le trio de réflexions derrière-elle. Elles avaient toutes l'air fatigué et un peu débraillé. Une d'elles avait une tache de paillettes sur la joue. Par réflexe, Sunset la retira en frottant.

"Alors–" Rarity approcha en traînant les pieds, tenant des rouleaux de tissu et du papier à dessin. "–voilà quelques idées sur le thème de la danse. C'était difficile de trouver le bleu parfait pour complimenter tes cheveux. Si c'était juste du rouge, ce ne serait pas un problème, mais les mèches d'or que tu as, rend ça un tantinet plus compliqué, bien que j'adore les défis..."

Sunset la laissa aller pendant qu'elle regardait les croquis. Elles étaient toutes très jolies, bleu ou blanc avec des motifs d'hiver, et même une couleur d'or semblable à la robe que Carrot Top avait. Sunset mordit sa joue, en feuilletant une deuxième fois.

"Tu ne les aimes pas ?" la lueur d'excitation de Rarity fana.

"Elles sont jolies... mais aucune d'elle, tu sais, _ressort._"

Rarity mit un bras sur son ventre et appuya l'autre sur celui-ci. "Ressort, hum ? Eh bien, qu'as-tu en tête ?"

Sunset prit un siège, balançant ses jambes sur le côté. "Je ne sais pas. C'est un thème de château de glace et tout, mais aucune d'entre elles sont vraiment _moi_. Je ne peux pas me voir porter l'une d'elles."

"Pas toi, hein ?" Rarity regarda dans le vide. Puis, un sourire fit lentement son chemin sur son visage, petit au début, puis allant d'une oreille à l'autre, ensuite, sa bouche s'ouvrit, remplissant la pièce avec sa joie silencieuse. Elle se précipita vers son bureau, manquant de trébucher sur un rouleau rouge.

"_Idéééééééée !"_ Elle attrapa plusieurs crayons de couleur et griffonna comme une folle sur un nouveau morceau de papier. "Tu veux 'ressortir', Sunset ? Ma chère, je vais te faire _péter le feu_ !" Elle dessina et colora si vite que Sunset jura que de la fumée s'échappait des crayons.

"Voilà !" Elle se retourna et lui tendit, ses yeux pétillants de triomphe.

Sunset se pencha en avant et sourit. "Ah ouais, ça va le faire."

"Sur l'estrade ! Maintenant !" commanda Rarity avec un doigt. Elle attrapa son ruban à mesurer et ses lunettes rouges. "Tu vas avoir la deuxième meilleure robe, juste après la mienne !"

Sunset tendit les bras. "Tu veux bien faire, donc je vais ignorer ça." Ses yeux se plissèrent. "Par ailleurs, ne pense pas que je ne sais pas ce que tu fais à Twilight."

Rarity s'arrêta. "Pour être honnête, ma chère, je lui fais une faveur. La dissocier de moi pour quoi que ce soit en rapport avec le bal est le meilleur moyen pour nous d'avoir une concurrence juste, sans que l'une ruine l'autre." Son visage devint rouge. "Et... ça arrête la tentation de lui donner la pire robe possible pour que je m'assure de gagner."

Elle mit la bande vers le bas du bras de Sunset. "Sur une note plus joyeuse, je suis très heureuse que vous vous parlez à nouveau !"

Sunset sourit, tout son corps se détendit en réponse. "Ouais, c'est super. Elle est d'une _grande_ aide pour le bal."

Rarity se déplaça vers le bas de la jambe de Sunset. "Désolée de ne pas pouvoir t'aider plus." dit-elle, la culpabilité superposant ses mots. "Plus de filles que je pensais m'a demander de faire leurs robes et... eh bien, j'imagine que j'ai essayé de _les_ éviter aussi bien que je pouvais."

Le sourire de Sunset s'inversa et ses épaules se serrèrent. "Rarity–"

"Je me réconcilierais avec elles quand elles me donneront de bonnes excuses !" Avec le ton définitif de Rarity, Sunset savait que c'était inutile de continuer à insister.

Rarity remonta et mesura le buste de Sunset. Quand elle éloigna la bande et l'examina, son air renfrogné s'approfondit. "Cinq centimètres de plus," murmura-t-elle quand elle sauta hors de la scène. "Pas juste."

Sunset se racla la gorge. "Alors penses-tu que tu peux la faire en moins d'un jour ?"

"Sunset, tu m'insultes." Rarity prit une aiguille et du fil, et regarda par-dessus son épaule, sa lueur d'inspiration était revenu. En faite, Sunset jurait que Rarity avait _vraiment_ briller pendant un instant. "Donne-moi une heure."

******

_ Jeudi : 14h00. Vingt-huit heures avant le Bal d'Hiver. _

Sunset était heureuse d'avoir pris du temps supplémentaire pour réviser avec Twilight. Leur examen de Trigonométrie Avancée était étonnamment _brutal_.

Sunset tourna la page du livret, trouvant six longues équations en plus. Elle se frotta les yeux et décida de prendre une rapide pause mentale. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Twilight, qui avait presque son visage enfoncé dans le document tandis que sa main écrivait à une vitesses incroyable.

_ Tu sais, ça ne me surprendrait pas si elle était en fait un androïde. _ Sunset tourna son crayon dans sa main alors que son esprit vagabondait sur le bal. Pinkie était revenue à l'école aujourd'hui, mais avait dit qu'elle serait incapable d'aider à la préparation vue qu'elle devait faire les examens qu'elle avait manqué, après l'école. Pour l'immense soulagement de Sunset, Vinyl avait confirmé l'apparition de l'Orchestre de Canterlot au bal. Pendant le déjeuner, Sunset était passée devant la salle de musique, où Flash et les CT pratiquaient leur chanson. Sunset se frotta les mains. Tout allaient être parfait.

Elle s'arrêta et se mordit la lèvre.  _C'est trop parfait. Ce qui veut dire que quelque chose vas mal se passer._ Elle s'avachit contre son siège. Est-ce trop demander qu'un seul de ses plans marche sans accroc ?

_ Calmes-toi ; rien n'est encore arrivé. Ce plan peut encore bien se dérouler. Tu fais le bal une perfection, tes amies se réconcilient à nouveau, tu danses avec Twilight, et alors tu l'embrasses enfin ! Tout le monde gagne ! _ Sunset croisa les doigts.

Sunset regarda l'horloge et constata qu'elle avait seulement une demi-heure pour finir l'examen. Elle se raidit et se replongea dans les équations et les théorèmes. Pas une minute passa avant que Twilight se leva et remit son test. Elle se rassit et sortit un grand live.

_ Totalement à moitié robot. _

******

_ Jeudi : 18h00. Vingt-quatre heures avant le Bal d'Hiver. _

Sunset essaya de ne pas rire quand Twilight s'effondra sur le devant de la scène, à bout de souffle.

"Plus de ballons, pitié."

"Flash, laisse-lui un tour avec la bouteille d'hélium." Sunset fit un nœud sur un ballon blanc et le laissa tomber au sol.

"D'accord !" répondit Flash avec une voix haut perchée, faisant rire les CT.

Trixie regarda du haut de l'échelle près de la porte et leva les yeux au ciel. "Enfants immatures," murmura-t-elle, en reprenant sa mise en suspension des cloches décoratives.

Twilight prit la bouteille d'hélium pendant que Flash chanta "Jingle Bells" avant que sa voix redevienne normale. Des ballons dérivaient au plafond, des flocons de neige étaient dessinés dessus, identiques à ceux qui gisaient sur le sol. Certains d'entre eux étaient emmêlés avec des serpentins et des flocons de neige d'argents accrochés au plafond. Les gradins avaient été repoussés, et des lumières longeaient les murs.

Tout compte fait, Sunset pensait que ça se présentait bien. Le fleuriste et le sculpteur de glace devraient arriver demain à quinze heures, donnant juste assez de temps pour que Sunset mette la touche finale.

La porte s'ouvrit, frappant l'échelle de Trixie, manquant de la renverser. Trixie utilisa le cadre de la porte pour l'immobiliser et prit un air renfrogné. "Hé ! Trixie travaille ici !"

Lyra, qui portait son costume d'affaire, un presse-papiers dans sa main et un sourire sur son visage, ignora Trixie et marcha jusqu'à Sunset. "Ouaaaah," dit-elle, en regardant la pièce. "Ça se présente plutôt bien ! Et selon mes dossiers, tu n'as pas encore dépassé le budget !"

_ 'Encore' étant le mot clé. _ Sunset essaya de faire ne serait-ce qu'un petit sourire sur son visage, mais les muscles de sa mâchoire refusèrent de coopérer. "Que veux-tu, Lyra–"

"Madame la Déléguée !"

"... Que veux-tu, Madame la Déléguée ?"

Lyra fit un large geste avec ses bras. "Je viens voir comment tout se déroule avant le grand événement. Les ventes de billets ont _vraiment_ augmenté cette semaine, et je ne voudrais pas voir les étudiants déçu par un bal terne."

"Ne t'inquiètes pas ; ton bal va être sensationnel. Attends de voir ça demain soir."

"C'est bon à entendre !" Lyra balança son bras, puis le mit autour du cou de Sunset. "Parce que s'il ne l'est pas, tu te souviens..."

Sunset repoussa la bras de Lyra et commença à la pousser vers la porte. "Ouais, ouais, ouais, interdit de tout, volonté des étudiants, et toute cette merde. Tout va être _spectaculaire_. Maintenant, sort d'ici pour que nous puisons travailler." Sunset la jeta par la porte qu'elle ferma en claquant, et en saisissant l'échelle de Trixie pour qu'elle ne tombe pas.

"Merci," dit Trixie.

"Humhum." À peine Sunset était revenue au centre de la pièce, que la porte s'ouvrit une fois de plus, manquant de faire tomber Trixie pour la deuxième fois.

"Pouvez-vous faire gaffe avec cette foutue porte ?"

Sunset se retourna, surprise de voir Pinkie, son nez était rouge et elle avait de petits yeux. Elle renifla et dit : "Hé, ça a l'air bien, jusque-là !" Elle tourna sur elle-même pour voir tout, puis s'arrêta et vacilla pendant un moment. "Mauvaise idée, encore étourdie."

"Je n'aurais pas pu le faire sans toi, Pinkie."

Pinkie sortit un mouchoir et éternua dedans. "Idiote, Sunset, tu as pratiquement _tout_ fait ! Je t'ai juste envoyé quelques instructions simples ! Tu as fait tout le boulot !"

_ Sans blague. _

La porte s'ouvrit encore, cette fois renversant l'échelle et laissant Trixie suspendu au cadre de la porte.

"Trixie vous détestes tous ! Et aussi, _faites descendre Trixie de là !_"

Flash courut pour l'aider, tandis qu'Applejack se dirigea vers Sunset. "Eh bien, le soda est tout beau, et dans l'frigo jusqu'à d'main, et Granny Smith fait les casse-croûte et les apéritifs." Elle plissa les yeux en direction de Pinkie. "J'f'rai en sorte que cette fois elle fasse les sacrifices correctement aux dieux d'la récolte."

Pinkie leva un doigt. "Ahah ! Je le saivais... c'était du sarcasme, n'est-ce pas ?"

Applejack battit lentement des mains. "C'est qu'elle _peut_ apprendre que'que chose."

"Hé, je me suis déjà excuse-e-e-_atchoum !_" Pinkie recula rapidement et brusquement sa tête. "Ahem. Je me suis déjà excuser pour ça !"

"Ouais, et puis tu m'as ch'té une pizza !"

"Tu en as jeté une à Rarity !"

"C'est pas le sujet !"

"Si, ça l'est !"

Sunset les saisit toutes les deux par l'arrière de leurs cheveux et claqua leurs têtes l'une contre l'autre. Elles tinrent leurs front et dansèrent sur place.

"Sunset, pourquoi t'as fait ça ?" geignit Applejack.

"Pour que vous la fermer !" Sunset inspira lentement, reprenant son sang-froid. "Écoutez, vous êtes meilleurs amies les filles. Vous avez fait des choses méchantes l'une à l'autre, mais allez-vous vraiment laisser ça ruiner complètement votre amitié ? Allez, Applejack, elle a dit qu'elle était désolée. Et ce n'est pas sa faute si le reste de l'école a pris ce qu'elle a dit hors contexte."

Applejack croisa les bras et regarda le sol. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, et son expression s'adoucit. "Ouais... J'crois que t'as raison. J'imagine que j'étais trop att'lée à être encore en colère contre tout l'monde. Désolée, Pinkie, Ch'ais que c'était pas vraiment t'as faute."

Pinkie sourit et écarta les bras. "Excuses acceptées !" Elle se pencha en avant.

Applejack sauta en arrière. "Non ! Enfin, désolée, Pinkie, mais t'es toujours malade."

"Oh oui," Pinkie toussa dans sa manche. "Je devrais être toute mieux demain soir !"

Sunset inspira profondément et passa une main dans ses cheveux. "Ça c'est mieux passé que ce que je pensais. Donc, A.J, quel sont les chances pour que tu te réconcilies avec Rarity et Rainbow ?"

Applejack grimaça. "Rarity, aucune. Rainbow, un peu, si elle accepte mes excuses d'abord."

_ Et je sais que ça n'arrivera pas de sitôt, donc retour au plan A. _ Elle frappa dans ses mains. "Très bien, les gars, je pense que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Demain, nous avons tous les gros trucs qui viennent et seulement trois heures pour tout préparer, donc rentrez à la maison et reposez-vous.

Twilight approcha avec un ballon dans sa main. "C'est étonnamment plus amusant que ça devrait l'être," dit-elle, sa voix remplie d'hélium.

Sunset renifla, puis éclata de rire, se tenant sur Twilight pour ne pas tomber. "Ta voix est ridicule !"

"Vraiment ?" ricana Twilight.

"Oui, c'est adorable !"

Le sourire de Twilight fondu dans un sourire maladroit. "V-vraiment ?"

"Oui, oui, arrête maintenant, tu vas me tuer !" Sunset essuya les larmes de ses yeux. Quand elle reprit son sang-froid, elle vit que Pinkie et Applejack s'étaient approchées des CT, qui avaient l'air déconcerté à la présence d'Applejack.

"J'espère qu'elle va être gentille avec eux," dit Twilight, sa voix redevenue normale. "Elles essayaient juste de passer du temps ensemble."

Sunset se racla la gorge, cachant les derniers de ses rires. "Je suis sûre qu'Applejack leurs en tiendra pas rigueur." Elle tourna son regard vers Twilight. "Sparky ?"

Twilight leva les yeux et joua avec sa mèches gauche. "Ouais ?"

"Je voulais juste te remercier pour ton aide."

Un sourire chaleureux illumina le visage de Twilight. "C'est normale."

Sunset hésita, son bras se bloqua brièvement avant qu'elle le force à prendre la main de Twilight et la serra gentiment. "Et je promets, je vais danser avec toi demain, ici." Elle berça la chaleur dans son cœur, la laissant couler à travers tout son corps.

Twilight serra en retour, faisant le cœur de Sunset battre la chamade. "J'ai hâte."


	39. Étape 39 : Faiseur de Miracle I – La Route de la Victoire

_Étape 39 : Faiseur de Miracle I – La Route de la Victoire_

Les enseignants étaient assez sages pour savoir qu'au dernier jour d'école, il était inutile d'essayer d'amener les étudiants à prêter attention à quoi que ce soit. Avec les examens terminés, le bal dans seulement quelques heures, et les vacances la semaine prochaine, les élèves n'avaient aucune attention à prêter à l'enseignement.

Même M. Noteworthy n'essayait pas. Il remit à tout le monde leurs notes, puis les laissa converser tandis qu'un documentaire sur la guerre passait sur le projecteur. Naturellement, Sunset avait eut un A, mais c'était un A pour lequel elle s'était battue.

Rarity avait eut un B, et tandis que Sunset pensait que c'était un accomplissement notable, Rarity semblait déçue.

"Je sais que ça passe, mais j'espérais vraiment n'obtenir que des A ce semestre."

"Eh bien, peut-être que je peux t'aider dans tes cours la prochaine fois," offrit Sunset.

Un sourire exposa les fossettes de Rarity. "J'apprécierai grandement."

La sonnerie sonna peu après, les dirigeant vers leur prochain cours. Les classes étaient plus courtes aujourd'hui, pour toutes les mettre avant la pause. Dans la classe de Mlle Cheerilee, Sunset avait non seulement reçu un A, mais un A+. Elle s'installa dans son siège, admirant la lettre noir brillante tout en écoutant les soupires de déception se mêlant aux cris de victoire.

À quelques minutes du cours, Luna fit la dernière annonce du matin sur l'interphone.

"Chers élèves, bonjours. J'espère que vous avez tous récoltés le fruit de vos études ce semestre. Tout d'abord, je rappelle que toutes les règles sont encore en vigueur. Ce qui signifie que les boules de neige sont interdites dans les couloirs."

Sunset couvrit son sourire avec son bulletin. Elle avait vu Snips et Snails faire leur bataille de boule de neige sur les marches de l'école et dans la rotonde, où une balle perdu avait frappé le dos de la tête de Luna.

"Deuxièmement, comme vous en êtes tous conscients, le Bal d'Hiver commencera se soir à dix-huit heures. Les billets sont toujours en vente et peuvent être achetés à l'entrée. Le vote pour la princesse du Bal d'Hiver aura lieu lors de la dernière période de classe. Un autre rappel, la position de princesse est juste un titre... il n'y a pas de pouvoirs politiques qui viennent avec."

La paume de Sunset heurta son front.

"C'est tout. Profitez du bal et de vos vacances. L'école reprend à la deuxième semaine de Janvier, je m'entends donc à tous vous revoir là. Bonne journée."

Les bavardages reprirent dès que l'interphone cessa de grésiller. Sunset était assise seul à l'avant, pensant tranquillement à ses vacances d'hivers. Ça lui était venu à l'esprit ces derniers jours qu'elle passerait Noël avec quelqu'un, qu'elle le voulait ou non. Avant, Sunset avait choisi de passer les fêtes seule, recroquevillée dans un café jusqu'à ce qu'elle y soit expulsée. À contrecœur, elle allait acheter un cadeau pour Flash, juste pour continuer à faire semblant de prendre soin de lui.

Maintenant, une famille (pour la plupart) aimante l'entourait. Comment devait-elle se tenir dans les traditions et cérémonies des Lulamoon ? Devait-elle acheter un cadeau pour chacun d'eux ? Ça semblait vraiment approprié voyant tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà fait pour elle. Mais alors, elle aurait besoin de trouver quelque chose pour tous ses amies aussi.

Le portefeuille de Sunset sanglotait. Même si elle n'avait plus à acheter sa nourriture maintenant, elle était sûre qu'elle n'avait pas assez d'argent pour acheter neuf cadeaux.

_Car c'est la pauvreté qu'on apporte. Fa la la la la, la la la la._

******

Sunset était assise avec Twilight, Applejack et Pinkie, toutes regardaient Rainbow à la table central alors qu'elle jouait de la guitare. Fluttershy était accroupie près du pilier le plus proche, la main sur l'ampli.

"Je ne savais pas que Rainbow savait jouer de la guitare," dit Twilight.

Applejack secoua la tête, ses épaules courbées vers l'avant et les bras croisés en dessous de son ventre. "Rainbow est une fille aux nombreux talents. La plupart impliquant d'être bruyante ou désagréable."

Le doigt de Sunset tapota au rythme du solo de Rainbow. "C'est juste."

  
Rainbow sauta d'un pied vers le bord, puis bondit de la table, faisant tourné sa guitare en l'air alors qu'elle atterrit sur ses genoux. Elle rattrapa la guitare et lui donna un grattement finale avant d'incliner sa tête aux grands applaudissements.

Peut-être que c'était son imagination, mais comme avec Rarity, Sunset crut voir briller Rainbow quand le dernier accord disparu.

"Merci, merci." Rainbow s'imbiba des louanges comme une éponge, en agitant ses mains à sa foule d'adorateur. "Votez pour moi au bal !"

Applejack inclina sa chaise en arrière, s'équilibrant sur les pieds arrières. "Vous savez toutes qu'elle a volé votre idée, pas vrai ?" dit-elle à Sunset et Twilight.

"Ouaip," répondirent-elles ensemble.

"Et toi, A.J ?" demanda Pinkie. "Tu ne vas rien faire pour impressionner la foule ?"

"Eeenope." Applejack ramassa une pomme et l'équilibra sur son doigt. "La seule chose que j'pense faire est d'onner des pommes gratuites à tout l'monde, et qu'ça r'ssemble plus à une prévention d'santé qu'autre chose." Elle mordit dans sa pomme et mâcha pensivement. "Nah, j'y ai signé mon nom, c'est tout c'que j'peux faire. En plus, avec Twilight qui s'présente, y'a pas d'intérêt à se battre."

Twilight joua avec sa fourchette, testant les extrémités pointues avec son petit doigt. "Sans rancune, pas vrai ?"

Applejack agita sa pomme. "Bien sûre que non. Tant qu'tu bats la prima donna et l'assoiffé d'gloire, ça m'est complèt'ment égal."

Sunset croisa les doigts. _Crois-moi, c'est exactement ce que nous espérons faire._

******

Avant que Twilight retourne à son siège, elle dansa vers le bureau de Sunset et sauta d'un pied à l'autre tandis que des étoiles tombaient de ses yeux. "Sunset, Sunset, regarde ! Je n'ai eu que des A+ !"

"Quoi ?" Sunset arracha le bulletin de Twilight et regarda avec stupéfaction la ligne uniquement composée de A+. "Mais tu es venu deux mois en retard, comment peux-tu avoir d'aussi bonne note ?"

Twilight reprit le papier avec le bout de ses doigts "Parce que contrairement à toi, je _révise_. Je n'ai également pas peur de faire un peu de travail supplémentaire pour rattraper et rester en tête."

Sunset gonfla ses joues, en regardant ses quatre propre A+ et ses deux A. _Stupide intelligente Twilight._

Mme Vector se leva de son bureau, avec une pille de papier dans sa main. "Très bien, maintenant que vous avez vos notes, voici les bulletins de vote pour la Princesse du Bal d'Hiver. Je suis sûre que je n'ai pas a vous le dire, mais vous ne pouvez voter qu'une seule fois."

Lorsque le bout de papier atterrit sur le bureau de Sunset, un éclat de rire sauta hors de sa gorge. Au moins quinze noms y étaient entassés, y compris Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow, Derpy, Roseluck et même Flitter."

Sunset cocha la case de Twilight et retourna le papier. Maintenant, elle avait juste besoin que la majorité de l'école fasse de même.

Twilight devait gagner.

Les CT devaient chanter.

Et Sunset devait s'assurer que tous se passe bien. Encore une fois, tous ses espoirs s'appuyait sur les résultats d'un bal.

Elle espérait sincèrement que c'était la dernière fois que ça lui arrive.

******

L'école était finie, non pas avec un boucan mais avec un murmure excité. Peut-être parce que la plupart des étudiants reviendraient au campus dans quelques heures pour une dernière activité scolaire.

À l'intérieur du gymnase, Sunset s'émerveilla sur la finition de la décoration. Six piliers de glace encadraient solidement la piste de danse, tandis que sur la scène se trouvait un podium de cristal. Du vrai houx étaient enroulés autour des piliers, leurs baies rouges ressortaient magnifiquement sur la glace bleue. Du guis étaient suspendus à des fils alignées entre les piliers.

Un léger brouillard tombait des piliers et recouvrait la pièce dans un chatouillement frais – suffisamment froid pour donner la chair de poule mais pas assez pour faire frissonner. Ce sera parfait avec le nombre de corps dansant qui allaient bientôt occuper l'espace.

Contre le mur, des lumières multicolores brillaient, et quand Sunset éteignit les lampes principales, elles se reflétèrent sur les piliers et les baignèrent dans un arc en ciel.

"Excellent." Sunset gloussa et ralluma les lumières. "Tout se déroule bien."

Pinkie pivota sur elle-même au milieu du plancher. "Woohoo ! Ça va être le meilleur bal de tous les temps !"

Flash entra dans la salle. "Le concierge a dit que l'air conditionné sera réglé pour ce soir."

Twilight sortit son téléphone vibrant et vérifia l'écran. "Applejack dit que toute la nourriture est faite et prête à être transportée.

"Trixie vient juste d'avoir un texto de Vinyl," informa Trixie. "Elle sera là vers 17h30 pour s'installer."

Peut-être que c'était trop tôt, mais Sunset s'appuya contre le mur et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. "Eh bien, nous l'avons fait. Nous avons préparé un bal à gros budget en quatre jour."

Sweetie leva ses mains en l'air. "Yay ! Ça va être génial ! Je suis impatiente de chanter devant tout le monde !" Ses yeux se dilatèrent. "Je vais chanter devant tout le monde," dit-elle dans un murmure éraillé.

Apple Bloom posa son bras autour d'elle. "Hey, j'te l'ai dit, moi et Scoots seront là à côté d'toi."

"Ouais !" Scootaloo alla de l'autre côté de Sweetie. "Les trois amigos, pas vrai ?"

"O-oui. Les trois amigos." Les yeux baissés de Sweetie transmettaient moins de confiance que sa voix.

Sunset se prépara pour faire un discours d'encouragement quand une main tapota son épaule. Elle se retourna et vit la principale Celestia lui souriant.

"Tout ceux-ci est assez impressionnant, Sunset. En fait, c'est peut-être l'une des meilleures décorations que j'ai vu depuis longtemps."

"Éhéhéhéh." La langue de Sunset se noua. Le soleil réchauffa son estomac, différemment de la manière que Twilight la comblait, mais toujours agréable et éprouvant. Sunset leva faiblement un bras vers les autres. "Ils ont aidé."

Celestia leva la tête dans leur direction. "Tu as de la chance d'avoir de tels amis dévoués."

Le nœud de la langue de Sunset se serra.

"Eh bien, je suis juste venu voir comment les décorations étaient avant ce soir." Elle se pencha vers Sunset. "Et dire combien je suis fier de vous. Vous avez parcouru un long chemin, ce semestre, Sunset. J'espère vous voir faire encore plus de progrès dans le futur."

La chaleur dans l'estomac de Sunset était apte à la faire fondre de l'intérieur. Sa langue se dénoua finalement et elle lâcha un : "Merci, Princesse !"

Celestia haussa un sourcil. "Princesse ?"

"Principale !" se rattrapa rapidement Sunset. "Merci, principale Celestia. Tout ça signifie beaucoup." _Plus que vous ne le saurez jamais._

Celestia lui fit un plus radieux sourire, puis partit au-delà des portes. Sunset regarda derrière elle, laissant la chaleur disparaître avant qu'elle s'adresse au groupe.

"Ok, les gars, nous avons environ une heure pour rentrer à la maison et se préparer, donc faites vite. Je vous veux tous prêts à 17h15, compris ?"

"Oui !" Tout le monde se précipita vers la porte, affichant des sourires confiants sur leur chemin.

Sunset se tourna pour les suivre, mais s'arrêta et regarda en arrière, plaçant un doigt sur son menton. Tout avait l'air superbe, mais quelque chose avait encore l'air manquant. _Lumière, décor, thème. Tout est là._ Sunset réfléchit à ce qu'elle voyait pendant une minute de plus, mais décida finalement qu'il n'y avait rien qu'elle pouvait améliorer.

En entrant dans le hall central, Sunset trouva Twilight qui semblait examiner la vitrine à trophée. Sunset se précipita derrière elle, et deux filles en or se regardaient fixement dans la coupe de water-polo.

"Ça va être un grand bal," dit Twilight, ses lèvres bougeant à peine. Elle ressemblait à une poupée d'or parfaite. "Mais, est-ce que ça va vraiment réconcilier nos amies ?"

"Ça le doit." Sunset vit la flamme de la détermination dans ses propres yeux. "C'est le seul plan que j'ai. Autrement, Rainbow, Rarity et Applejack ne se parleront pas pendant toutes les vacances.

Twilight se redressa, son dos fit un petit bruit alors qu'elle se déplaça pour examiner certaines des photos. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le trio de Sunset posant victorieusement. "Victoires passées ?"

Sunset fixa la dernière, sa peau se hérissa et ses boyaux se tordirent à la vue de son expression maniaque et de ses yeux froids, avides de pouvoir. "Échecs passés." Elle ferma son poing et se détourna, la seule action qu'elle pouvait s'empêcher de faire était de se précipiter sur la photo et de la déchirer en deux. Celestia venait de la complimenter ; Sunset ne voulait pas gâcher ça avec du vandalisme.

De chauds, doigts minces s'enroulèrent autour du poignet de Sunset avant de faire leur chemin vers son poing. Il se ramollit et se défit, permettant aux dix doigts de s'envelopper soigneusement l'un autour d'un autre.

"Alors... euh," Sunset fit travailler sa langue avant qu'elle ne se noue à nouveau. "Je te proposerai bien de venir te chercher, mais j'imagine que tu ne veux pas monter sur une moto en robe... alors qu'il neige."

"Non, ce serait... problématique."

"Ouais, je me disais aussi." Elle inclina sa tête vers Twilight. "Alors, je te retrouve ici ? À 17h15 ?"

"Oui. Ouais, ça me paraît bien." Twilight retira méthodiquement ses doigts de ceux de Sunset, bien qu'aucun des doigts voulaient se séparer de leurs partenaires.

"Sparky," Sunset appela Twilight quand celle-ci toucha la porte d'entrée. "Es-tu sûre..." Sunset se mordit la lèvre. "Es-tu sûre que tu veux ça ? Que tu... me veux ?"

Twilight donna à Sunset la même considération avec ses deux yeux. "Oui. J'en suis sûre." Elle fana comme une fleur dans l'ombre. "Mais, seulement si tu me veux."

"Oui !" Sunset se racla la gorge "Je... je veux juste m'assurer que tu sais dans quoi tu t'embarques."

Twilight leva ses doigts jusqu'à sa bouche, puis sourit. "Je pense que j'en ai une assez bonne idée." Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit dans la neige paresseuse.

******

Sunset finit de mettre son mascara et fit un pas en arrière du miroir. _Quelqu'un devrait appelé la police et les pompiers parce que, sans mentir, j'ai l'air _chaude !

Elle se précipita hors de la salle de bains et entra dans sa chambre pour avoir une bonne image d'elle-même sur le grand miroir. Elle tourna sur elle-même une fois, dégustant son image enflammée. La robe que Rarity lui avait conçu était sans manche et dos nu, l'ensemble était maintenu à l'avant d'un collier ras-de-cou. Elle descendait sur elle sous forme de vague, la partie haute était d'un rouge cramoisi avec un volant oblique finissant juste au dessus de sa hanche. La deuxième couche se prolongea plus bas sur son corps et était orange, et la troisième jaune, les deux également obliques, couvrant plus sa jambe droite que sa gauche.

Ses cheveux étaient attachés dans une queue de cheval haute qui s'enroula sur la fin, et elle avait deux grandes mèches qui finissaient en anglaises. Elle avait emprunté une paire de talons rouges qu'elle avait trouvé dans le placard pour compléter son superbe look flamboyant.

"Rarity, tu es une génie folle," murmura Sunset.

"Tu as l'air vraiment magnifique," dit la princesse Twilight.

"La flatterie ne te mènera nulle part," répondit Sunset, en mettant ses boucles d'oreilles. En bas, elle pouvait entendre Artémis et Selena s'extasiant sur la robe de Trixie et prenant des photos.

"D'accord, juste une de plus ! Sourit, ma chérie !" rit Artémis. "Oh oui, c'est une bonne prise !"

"Tu as l'air si belle, ma chérie, mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas de partenaire ?" demanda Selena.

"Parce que Trixie n'a pas besoin de partenaire !"

"Bien, comme ça je n'aurais pas à battre quelqu'un avec un bâton," déclara Artémis.

Sunset se regarda une dernière fois, se retournant à nouveau. Elle respira par le nez pour stabiliser son cœur excité, et roula ses épaules. _Ok. Nous pouvons le faire. Tout va s'arranger. À la fin de cette soirée, tous tes amies seront réconciliées et tout le monde sera heureux._

Ses pensées dérivaient vers son rêve qu'elle avait fait la semaine dernière. _L'amitié n'est pas toujours facile, mais... _Elle serra un poing déterminé. Elle savait ce que c'était maintenant. Peut-être qu'elle ne savait pas tout à ce sujet et peut-être qu'elle ne le saura jamais. Mais elle connaissait sa valeur.

Elle hocha la tête avec détermination, quelque chose brûlait chaudement en son cœur, la faisant se sentir légère et libre. Avec un dernier regard sur son incroyable robe elle mit sa veste de soirée, attrapa son sac à main et éteignit les lumières.

"Eh bien, eh bien, tu es absolument splendide !" dit Artémis, en regardant Sunset à travers son appareil photo alors qu'elle descendait.

En atteignant le rez-de-chaussée, Sunset estima la robe de Trixie. Elle était mince, moulante et, bien sûr, bleu, avec des rubans blancs sur les manches et autour de la taille. Ses cheveux étaient également attachés dans une queue de cheval.

Trixie regarda Sunset de haut en bas. "Ça te va."

Sunset sourit en coin. _C'est probablement le plus proche d'un compliment que je peux avoir._

Selena redressa le décolleté de Trixie. "Vous avez toutes deux l'air magnifique. Êtes-vous impatiente ? Je sais à quel point vous avez travaillé dur pour ce bal."

Sunset déplaça son poids d'un côté. "Oui, mais... Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose. Comme..." Sunset tourna sa main dans les airs. "Comme s'il y avait besoin d'un peu plus _d'ambiance_."

Artémis tira sur sa barbiche. "D'ambiance, dis-tu ? Pour un bal sur le thème de l'hiver ? Je pense que je peux aider avec ça !" Il partit dans un nuage de fumée et revint dans un autre avant que Sunset puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Dans ses mains, était un petit pot blanc avec des flocons de neige peints sur les côtés. "Allez, ouvre-le," dit-il en le remettant à Sunset.

Le prenant dans sa main, Sunset ouvrit le couvercle et un petit tourbillon de neige en sortit. Elle s'émerveilla sur la poudre fine, la regardant tomber au sol. "De la neige ?"

"Pas juste de la neige, de la neige _parfaite_ !" Artémis leva les bras. "Fraîche mais pas froide, assez ferme pour faire des boules de neige, mais suffisamment douce pour ne pas faire mal ! C'est le rêve de tous les enfants !" Il tapota le pot. "Garanti pour durer toute la nuit. _Ça_ devrait te donner ton ambiance."

Sunset tourna le pot dans sa main. "Ça n'a pas l'air de grand-chose."

"Eh bien, un peu comme toi, mon petit poney, les apparences peuvent être trompeuses." Il cligna de l'œil.

Elle remit le couvercle. "Merci, Artémis."

Il claqua des doigts pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée. "Ce n'est rien. Maintenant, allez, partez vous deux !" Il donna à Trixie un bisous en plus sur le front. "Amusez-vous, mais pas _trop_." Il les poussa par la porte.

"Rentrez directement à la maison quand c'est fini," appela Selena après eux.

"Oui, maman," répondit Trixie. Sunset la vit subtilement lever les yeux au ciel. Elles entrèrent dans le buggy de Trixie et partirent sur la route, à travers la petite couche de neige.

"Merci pour m'y conduire, Trixie," dit Sunset. Elle garda le pot de neige fermement sur ses genoux.

"Meh," était sa seule réponse pour la plupart du voyage. Quand elles étaient à quelques pâtés de maisons de l'école, elle dit : "Trixie imagine qu'elle devrait te remercier pour ne _pas_ ruiner ce bal. Bien que, la soirée ne fait que commencer."

"Je ne vais pas ruiner un bal que j'ai aidé à créer." Sunset tapota ses doigts contre le couvercle. "Merci pour ton aide cette semaine. Je t'en suis reconnaissante."

Trixie rougit. "Comme Trixie l'a dit, elle était juste là pour garder un œil sur toi. Mais, de rien."

L'école était en vue, et l'estomac de Sunset se serra. Une fois de plus, elle avait le sentiment que _quelque chose_ allait se passer. Elle ferma sa mâchoire. Cette fois, elle fera en sorte que ça soit quelque chose de _bien_.

******

Twilight commençait à avoir des doutes sur sa situation.

Pas à propos d'aller au bal, ou d'y aller avec Sunset. Mais de se préparer pour le bal avec Cadence.

Elle se tenait derrière Twilight, peignant ses cheveux tout en chantant : "Twilight à un reeencard, Twilight à un reeencard, Twilight à un reeeeeencard !"

"Cadence !" Les épaules de Twilight s'agitèrent un peu plus fort à chaque fois que Cadence disait 'rencard'. "Dépêches-toi s'il te plaît, je vais être en retard à ce rythme."

Cadence rigola. Elle posa le peigne et saisit les cheveux de Twilight, les roulants dans un chignon. "Oui, je sais que tu détesterais être en retard pour ton rencard."

Twilight plissa les yeux. "Tu l'as fait exprès."

"J'étais en train de l'envisager. Pas besoin d'exagérer. J'essaye juste que t'ai l'air extraordinaire pour ta partenaire à ce rencard pour que ce soir soit jubilatoire."

"Tu t'efforces trop maintenant."

"Je suis désolée. Mes rimes sont innées. Maintenant, ne bouge pas pour que je mette ta broche bien droite." Cadence ramassa la broche en forme d'étoile sur le bureau de Twilight et la coinça dans ses cheveux pour aider à maintenir son chignon. "Et maintenant, tu es prête pour ta danse du destin !"

Twilight se leva, prit le bas de sa robe, et se précipita dans le couloir pour utiliser le grand miroir. Elle fut bouche bée à la jolie fille retournant son regard, portant une élégante robe aux teintes de bleues variées. À sa taille, était un ciel bleu d'après-midi qui passait à la nuit. Des étoiles blanches de différentes tailles illuminaient l'ourlet. Le long de ses bras étaient des gants bleus aussi ornés d'étoiles, et pour compléter son look, un col était accroché à sa robe, lui donnant un air de royauté.

Cadence arriva une seconde après Twilight, et sauta de haut en bas, en frappant dans ses mains. "Ooh, tu es si mignonne, je ne peux pas le supporter ! Tu va faire tomber Sunset sur le cul !"

Twilight examina soigneusement sa robe sous tous les angles, s'assurant que tout était en place. "Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu arrêtes avec les rimes ?"

Cadence pinça la joue de Twilight. "Je ne peux pas arrêter tant de gaîté– "

"S'il te plaît, arrête."

"Oh d'accord. Plus de rimes mignonne," bouda Cadence. Elle prit Twilight par le bras et l'entraîna dans sa chambre. "Je vais peindre ton visage à la place."

Twilight se tortilla. "À bien y réfléchir, retourne aux rimes !"

"Trop tard !" Cadence la repoussa dans le fauteuil et sortit son kit de maquillage. De son sac à main de l'horreur, elle dégaina une brosse, un eye-liner, du rouge à lèvres et du fard à joues. "Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas. Tu aimais quand je te maquillais."

"Parce que c'était juste nous deux – Je n'ai jamais prévu d'y aller en ayant l'air d'un clown de cirque." Twilight ferma les yeux quand Cadence s'approcha avec l'eye-liner.

Cadence fit un bruit de désapprobation, en glissant l'eye-liner vers le bas de la paupière de Twilight. "Tu es si dramatique parfois."

_Je me demande de qui je tiens ça._

"Je ne vais pas te faire ressembler à un clown de cirque. Je vais juste faire ressortir tes traits naturels. Un peu de couleur ici, un peu blush par-là... un peu de maquillage pour couvrir ce bouton–"

"Un bouton ! Quel bouton ?" Twilight jaillit de sa chaise et attrapa le miroir de poche sur son lit. "Où ? Je ne le vois pas ?" Elle regarda derrière elle. Cadence riait dans sa main. "_Cadence !_"

"Je suis désolée, excuse-moi ! C'était trop tentant !" Cadence se racla la gorge et leva une main. "Je jure, j'arrête de t'embêter pour le reste de la nuit."

Twilight reposa le miroir et inspira profondément. _Détends-toi. Elle veut bien faire. Au moins l'une de nous s'amuse._ Elle se rassit et ferma les yeux. "S'il te plaît finit qu'on puisse partir." Plus Twilight restait à la maison, plus ses nerfs allaient exploser.

Cadence prit sa brosse et saupoudra les joues de Twilight avec un léger rose. "Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu t'es réconciliée avec Sunset. Je parie qu'elle a aussi hâte d'y être que toi."

Les poils de la brosse de Cadence fit Twilight mordre l’intérieur de ses joues, comme si elle pouvait gratter la surface de cette façon. "Ouais," dit-elle d'une voix assourdie. Son cœur avait faillit éclater quand Sunset l'avait étreint dans le couloir lundi. Et quand elles se tenaient la main, Twilight devait se pincer après pour s'assurer que ça n'avait pas été un fantasme.

'Heureuse' était un mot dans le vortex d'émotions de Twilight. 'Appréhension' était un autre.

Sunset semblait sincère dans toutes ses actions et ses mots de cette semaine, et Twilight voulait croire en tout ce qu'elle faisait et disait. Mais Sunset avait également semblé sincère dans tout ce qu'elle a fait jusqu'à _ce_ moment. Elle ne savait – ne pouvait toujours pas expliquer ça, et ça la forçait à garder sa garde juste un peu, en attendant la frappe en traître qu'elle espère ne viendra pas.

Pourtant, 'attraction' flottait également dans le vortex. Pour autant que Sunset l'avait confuse et embrouillée, Twilight était toujours attirée par elle comme un aimant. Peut-être que la confusion faisait partie du pourquoi Twilight était attirée par elle. Sunset était le plus grand casse-tête auquel elle avait été confrontée dans sa vie, et Twilight avait besoin de savoir comment elle marchait.

Il y avait aussi le désir ardent d'embrasser les lèvres de Sunset.

Deux doigts roses claqua le nez de Twilight, la faisant loucher. "Hein ?"

Cadence la prit par la main et la leva, en souriant voracement tout le temps. "Très bien, nous allons sortir d'ici ; tu as clairement une Sunset fièvre."

En regardant dans le miroir de poche à nouveau, Twilight était contente que le blush rose cachait son embarras. Elle laissa Cadence la conduire en bas, où elle fut accueillie par un flash de lumière.

"Oh, regardez ma petite fille !" roucoula Night Light. "Ta mère va être tellement déçue d'avoir raté ça." Il leva l'appareil et prit une autre photo, aveuglant Twilight une seconde fois.

Elle frotta les taches de ses yeux. "Ce n'est pas mon premier bal d'école, papa."

"Oui, mais_ c'est_ l'un des derniers. Et tu es si belle." Il releva son appareil.

Twilight mit rapidement ses yeux à l'abri. "Papa, éteint au moins le flash ! Je suis déjà malvoyante."

Cadence dirigea Twilight vers la porte. "Nous ferons mieux d'y aller. Twilight à la fièvre de la _danse_, et je ne voudrais pas la faire attendre trop longtemps. Donnez à Shining un gros bisous pour moi, M. Night Light."

Il rit. "Bien sûr, mais je ne pense pas que ça va avoir le même effet venant de moi. Passe un bon moment, ma chérie. Je viendrais te chercher dès que c'est fini."

Twilight attrapa sa veste et son sac à main du porte-manteau et retourna un signe d'en revoir avant de sortir par la porte. Elle et Cadence se précipitèrent à travers la neige recouvrant le chemin vers la voiture rouge cerise de Cadence. Elles entrèrent à l'intérieur, et Cadence laissa une minute au moteur pour qu'il se réchauffe.

Elle posa ses mains sur sa bouche et fit un couinement surexcité. "Ton premier rencard ! Et c'est un_ bal_ ! Je suis si heureuse pour toi, ma coccinelle !"

Twilight fit tourner un doigts autour d'un de ses cheveux. "Je suis impatiente, mais... vraiment,_ vraiment _nerveuse."

L'excitation de Cadence chuta à des niveaux raisonnables, et elle se tourna dans son siège. Ses yeux brillaient avec la sincérité et la compassion d'une véritable experte en amour. "Twilight, aucun rendez-vous n'est parfait, laisse-moi te le dire maintenant. N'abaisse pas tes attentes, mais ne suppose pas que tout va se passer comme tu la prévus." Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de Twilight. "Maintenant que c'est dit, tout va bien se passer. D'après ce que tu m'as dit, Sunset essaye vraiment de se racheter pour ce qui est arrivé. Elle avait juste besoin de temps pour trier ses sentiments, et maintenant, elle est prête à les mettre sur la table. Ou la piste de danse dans ce cas."  
  


Avec une respiration régulière, Twilight calma la tempête qui faisait rage dans son estomac. Cadence avait raison. La tenue de main, le regard dans ses yeux, la détermination de réparer tout ce qui avait été brisé. Ça ne pouvait pas être tout un autre acte. Sunset sentait _quelque chose_ pour Twilight.

Twilight se retint de dire à Cadence l'autre partie de sa nervosité provenant du fait de peut-être devenir la Princesse du Bal d'Hiver.

Au lieu de ça, elle enlaça Cadence et dit : "Merci."

"Naturellement, ma coccinelle." Cadence rompit l'étreinte et mit ses mains sur le volant. "Maintenant," dit-elle, en passant en marche arrière, "allons t'amener à ma future belle-sœur !"

"_Cadence !_"

"_Sans regret !_"

******

Sunset faisait les cents pas dans la rotonde, vérifiant l'heure sur son téléphone toutes les dix secondes, et jura à chaque minute qui passait.

_Peut-être que Twilight a changé d'avis. Peut-être qu'elle ne veut pas me donner une autre chance._ Sunset saisit les côtés de sa tête et râla.  _ Calme-toi ! Il est seulement 17h21, elle est juste un peu en retard ! _

Les portes s'ouvrirent, et les espoirs de Sunset montèrent comme aux montagnes russes, pour redescendre quand elle vit que c'était juste Flash. Il fit un pas sur le côté et retint la porte, laissant Rarity passer. Elle retira la neige avec sa robe et fit signe à Sunset.

Sunset retourna le signe et admira la robe de Rarity. Elle était large et rose, et rappela à Sunset les rideaux d'un théâtre. Des volants jaunes séparaient la robes en quatre parties, chacune décorée avec des pierres précieuses. La moitié supérieure avait un col en V rose en dentelle, et les manches se terminaient au-dessus de ses coudes. Des longs gants blancs recouvraient le reste de ses bras.

Elle et Flash se dirigèrent vers Sunset, les bras liés. Flash portait son plus beau costume, et alors que ça avait toujours peiné Sunset de l'admettre, ça lui allait plutôt bien.

"Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit, mais cette robe est superbe sur toi" dit Rarity, se séparant de Flash pour tourner autour de Sunset. "Je m'impressionne moi-même parfois."

Flash se racla la gorge et évita un contact visuel. "Ça te va, Sunset."

L'éloge ne fit que serrer d'avantage l'estomac de Sunset. "Merci. Vous avez tout deux l'air superbe aussi."

Rarity reprit le bras de Flash et le tira gentiment. "Eh bien, nous te reverrons à l'intérieur. Ne sois pas trop longue." Elle cligna de  l'œil .

Quand elle partit, la porte d'entrée se rouvrit, et pour la deuxième fois, le cœur de Sunset faisait les montagnes ruses de la déception. Pinkie rebondit vers elle, proche de sa bonne santé hyperactive, bien que son nez était encore rouge. Elle portait son costume d'Halloween. Sunset supposa que ça  _ faisait _ une bonne robe de bal aussi.

"Tu es prête pour ce soir, Sunny ?" Pinkie renifla bruyamment et sourit.

"Plus que jamais."

Pinkie se pencha un peu plus près, en appuyant sur la bulle personnelle de Sunset. "Tu attends Twilight ?"

Sunset fit un pas en arrière. "Ouais, comme le sais-tu ?"

"C'est écrit sur ton visage !" Pinkie sauta de haut en bas. "Oh, c'est si excitant ! Je suis impatiente de vous voir d-a-a- _ atchoum ! _ Danser !"

"Attends une seconde." Les engrenages de Sunset tournèrent, en faisant des bruits de cliquetis bruyants. "Tu savais que Twilight m'aimait, n'est-ce pas ?"

Pinkie regarda le plafond avec un sourire innocent. "Peeeut-être."

"Depuis quand ?"

"Depuis Halloween quand Maud vous a vu dormir ensemble dans la cuisine."

_ Plumes de poney. _ "Eh bien, tu aurais pu dire quelque chose."

Pinkie leva les yeux au ciel. "Parce qu'elle tourner autour de toi, voulant que tu sois sa partenaire à l'expo-science, montrant plus d'inquiétude à chaque fois que tu étais en difficulté, ou tout simplement la façon dont elle te regarde n'était pas déjà suffisamment révélateur. Ouaip, j'aurai probablement dû te parler de ce grand mystère il y a un certain temps. Je n'ai même pas laissé entendre que _quelqu'un_ pourrait vouloir t'inviter au bal ou quelque chose du genre."

La mâchoire de Sunset se relâcha. "Viens-tu... viens-tu d'utiliser du sarcasme ?"

Pinkie ricana. " _ Noon _ , bien sûr que non." Elle tourna et sauta vers le gymnase.

Sunset regarda derrière elle, sa mâchoire toujours ouverte.  _ Je suis fière de toi, Pinks. _ Elle eut juste le temps de récupérer avant que la porte s'ouvre une fois de plus. Cette fois, le cœur de Sunset monta et ne redescendit pas.

Twilight traversa la rotonde, sa robe traînant juste au-dessus du sol. Elle s'arrêta à trente centimètre de Sunset, regardant la bouche ouverte à sa silhouette. Sunset dégusta toute l'image de Twilight – d'une vraie princesse enveloppée dans un manteau fait d'étoiles. Avoir son cœur battant la chamade rendait sa respiration extrêmement difficile.

Aucune d'entre-elles parlaient. Elles auraient pu passer toute la nuit debout en se regardant. Ça ne dérangerait pas Sunset. Mais, elle retrouva son sang-froid et demanda : "Alors, allons-nous rester là toute la nuit ?"

Twilight inhala bruyamment, se sortant de sa stupeur. "Oui– non ! Non, allons au bal. Oui.

Sunset rit et leva son bras. Twilight le pris dans le sien, et ensemble, elles s'éloignèrent.


	40. Étape 40 : Faiseur de Miracles II – Shine Like Rainows

_Étape 40 : Faiseur de Miracles II – Shine Like Rainows_

Un peu après dix-neuf heures, le bal était en plein essor. Les étudiants remplissaient le gymnase, discutant, riant, mangeant et dansant à cœur joie. Les lumières principales étaient éteintes, laissant le mur et la lumière stroboscopique comme seules sources d'éclairage. La musique résonnait dans l'ensemble du bâtiment alors que Vinyl jouait avec ses platines, bougeant sa tête en rythme.

Sunset était près de la scène, un micro-casque sur sa tête et un presse-papiers dans sa main. Jusqu'à présent, tout se déroulait normalement. La pièce était un peu chaude, mais elle attribua ça à la chaleur collectif des corps. Tous ses amies étaient là ; Rainbow, Applejack et Rarity faisaient en sorte de ne pas se croiser. Le reste de Flash Drive était arrivé avec leurs instruments, et elle avait vu les CT courir il y a quelques minutes.

Au fond, Twilight était près du banquet, une tasse de punch dans ses mains. Elle se balançait doucement d'avant en arrière au rythme de la musique. La seule raison pour laquelle Sunset ne dansait pas encore avec Twilight était parce qu'elle s'était portée volontaire pour gérer le guichet.

_Eh bien, je pense que j'ai mérité ma danse._ Sunset posa le presse-papier sur la scène et fit son chemin vers Twilight. Elle marcha autour de la piste de danse, longeant le mur du fond. À mi-chemin, elle vit que quelques-unes des lumières étaient éteintes et d'autres vacillaient.

La gorge de Sunset gronda.  _Probablement un câble défectueux. _ Elle prit l'une des plus vacillantes et la revissa correctement. Le scintillement s'arrêta, et les non éclairés revinrent à la vie. Sunset sourit.  _Beaucoup mieux._

Chacune d'elles clignotèrent, puis s'éteignirent complètement.

"Sérieusement ?" Sunset trafiqua avec quelques-unes d'entre-elles, mais elles refusèrent de se rallumer. Elle se retint de donner un coups de pied au mur et appuya sur le bouton de son casque. "Flash, le mur du fond s'est éteint !"

Des parasites craquela avant qu'elle entende la voix de Flash. "Qu'est-il arrivé ?"

"Je n'en sais rien ! Certaines des lumières étaient éteintes alors j'ai essayé de les rallumer, puis elles se sont  _toutes_ éteintes.

"D'accord. J'arrive dans deux secondes."

Fidèle à ses mots, Flash sortit du vortex tourbillonnant de corps humains. Il essuya une ligne de sueur de son front. "Même avec la glace, il fait encore chaud ici." Il alla examiné les lumières, jouant avec les ampoules et parcourant certains câbles avec sa main. Il les suivit vers la sortie et se pencha pour tout débrancher et rebrancher. Rien ne se produisit.

"Eh bien," dit-il, debout, "ma théorie est qu'il y a un fusible qui a grillé. Sinon, alors les ampoules ont juste décidé de passer l'arme à gauche."

Sunset soupira. "Espérons que c'est la première."

Flash mit la prise sur le sol. "Si nous avions une rallonge, nous pourrions le brancher sur l'autre mur. Mais elles sont dans le cabinet d'entretien."

"Pas de problème ; j'ai la clé."

Flash la regarda curieusement. "Tu as la..." Son expression tomba à une regard perplexe. "Bien sûr que tu as la clé."

Sunset agita une main alors qu'elle partit, ses talons faisant des cliquetis contre le sol. "Hé, je ne m'en suis pas servie depuis des mois." Elle fit un détour vers le bol de punch, où Twilight faisait encore son imitation de pendule. "Tu sais que tu es hors du rythme, pas vrai ?"

Twilight s'arrêta et prit une gorgée de son punch. "J'ai arrêté d'écouter depuis un moment."

Sunset frotta l'arrière de son cou. "Écoute, je sais que tu ne passes pas un très bon moment–"

"Quoi ?" Les yeux de Twilight se caricaturèrent. "Non, non, non ! Je passe un très bon moment, vraiment !"

"Twilight–"

"Non, vraiment !" Twilight sourit avec une force qui ne pouvait pas être bonne pour ses joues.

Sunset prit la main libre de Twilight. "J'ai promis de danser avec toi, et je vais tenir cette promesse. Je dois juste réparer les lumières, puis nous pourrons faire les idiotes ensemble. D'accord ?"

Twilight inversa son sourire. "D'accord."

Après avoir parcourut la paume de Twilight avec son pouce, Sunset se précipita dans le couloir, où la musique pouvait encore être entendu aussi clairement que le jour. Elle suivit le tapis bleu qui avait été posé dans le couloir jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne les casiers, puis trouva rapidement le sien.

"Très bien, où es-tu ?" Sunset atteint le fond avec son bras, passant le pot de neige et ses cahiers. Ses ongles rayèrent le métal froid du casier, et elle frissonna à la froideur désagréable qui courut le long de sa colonne vertébrale. "Ah ah !" Son annulaire toucha quelque chose de petit et rigide : son double du passe-partout.

Elle ferma le casier et tourna la clé d'argent entre ses doigts. Avoir une clé qui pouvait ouvrir chaque serrure de l'école s'était prouvé inestimable pendant son mandat de reine tyrannique. Semer des preuves, se faufiler dans la salle informatique pour faire du montage vidéo, regarder les dossiers des étudiants dans le bureau de Celestia.

Sunset étrangla la pensé, laissant ses dents mordent ses doigts. Peut-être qu'elle ne sera jamais déliée de sa culpabilité, mais au moins elle utilisait ses pouvoirs pour le bien maintenant.

Le cabinet d'entretien était assez loin pour que Sunset ne sente plus la vibration des basses sur ses dents. Elle enfonça la clé dans la serrure et la tourna, ouvrant la porte. Elle entra en gardant son pied dans l'embrasure juste assez longtemps pour trouver l'interrupteur. Le cabinet n'était pas grand, mais il avait assez de place pour que Sunset étire complètement ses bras.

Elle entra à l'intérieur, la porte se referma avec un léger _clic_. Ses yeux erraient sur les étagères, balayant les ampoules, les seaux de peinture, les boîtes à clous, et plus encore. Prenant une partie du sol en face d'elle était la brouette du nettoyage du Bal d'Automne.

À sa gauche, sur une étagère basse était ce que Sunset cherchait : une rallonge orange. Elle l'enroula autour de son épaule et tourna la poignée pour rouvrir la porte, seulement pour la retrouver coincée.

"Quoi ?" Sunset tenta à nouveau, mais elle refusa de tourner complètement. "Oh non !" Sunset secoua plus fort, des souvenirs du week-end précédent dérivait en elle comme de la neige. "Merde !" Sunset paniqua. "Où est la clé ?"

_Dans la serrure à l'extérieur._

Sunset amena sa jambe en arrière pour enfoncer la porte, et s'arrêta à mi-chemin, entraînant un bouleversement de son équilibre. Elle attrapa l'une des étagères pour se soutenir et inspira profondément.  _ Porte à verrouillage automatique. Comment ai-je pu oublier ça ? Bon ne panique pas toute suite. _ Elle appuya sur son casque. "Flash, peux-tu m'entendre ?"

Des parasites hurlèrent dans l'oreille de Sunset. Elle endura ça pendant quelques secondes avant que son bon sens la fit arrêter. "D'accord, j'imagine que je suis hors de portée. Mais ne panique pas encore." Elle frappa son poing contre la porte._ "Hello ? Quelqu'un peut-il m'entendre ? N'importe qui ?"_ Ses cris semblaient infiniment fort dans le petit espace qu'elle occupait, mais à moins que quelqu'un d'autre se promenait au hasard dans les couloirs, pas une âme l'entendrait.

Sunset allait et venait, tournant tous les trois pas. "D'accord, bien, je suis enfermée dans un cabinet loin du bal sans moyen de communication. Tu as déjà été dans des situations pire que ça avant." Elle fit une pause. "En fait... quand le bal aura pris fin, tout le monde va rentrer chez-eux, et ce sera le week-end... et les vacances d'hiver." Elle tira ses cheveux. "Qui sait quand le service d'entretien reviendra ?"

Maintenant, semblait le parfait moment pour paniquer.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse partir en plein pétage de plomb, Sunset remarqua une caisse à outils allongé sur le sol, avec un marteau à l'intérieur. Elle regarda le marteau, se mordant la langue dans une joie délirante. Défoncer la porte, et obtenir plus d'heure de colle pour les dommages matériels, ou rester coincé ici jusqu'à éventuellement mourir de faim. Sunset pesa ses options sur ses mains, en regardant le plafond. Celestia serait déçue, mais au moins Sunset avait une bonne excuse cette fois.

Elle se pencha pour prendre le marteau, s'arrêta, et leva la tête à nouveau. Une bouche d'aération était juste au dessus de sa tête.  _ Ou, monter dans la bouche d'aération et sortir par là. Cliché, mais je vais choisir ça. _ Redressant la rallonge sur son épaule, Sunset monta sur l'étagère à l'arrière, pressant son corps en avant pour l'empêcher de basculer vers l'arrière.

"J'imagine que c'est semblable à être pousser dans un casier." Elle se surprit après avoir trébuché sur une vielle ampoule, et atteint la bouche, l'ouvrant. "Mes excuses aux intellos de partout."

******

Twilight s'était déplacée d'environ quatre pas depuis qu'elle avait parlé à Sunset. C'était seulement pour laisser l'accès au bol de punch à quelqu'un d'autre. Une main tenait sa tasse vide alors que l'autre était bercée près de sa poitrine, le toucher de Sunset subsistant encore sur sa paume.

Elle râla. _Depuis quand suis-je devenue si sentimentale ? Moondancer serait hystérique si elle me voyait comme ça._ Décidant qu'il y avait assez de punch autour de son ballottement d'estomac, Twilight jeta sa tasse et partit vers le mur du fond, où les lumières ne fonctionnaient pas.

Un soupire monta dans sa gorge, mais elle le força à redescendre. _Rappelles-toi ce que Cadence à dit. C'est juste un petit hic. Sunset va revenir et nous pourrons nous amuser._ Twilight regarda la masse fluctuante d'adolescents se tordant et convulsant, agitant leurs membres et pivotants leurs corps aux rapide battements de la techno. Avec le recul, Twilight savait qu'elle aurait dû s'attendre à quelque chose comme ça. Sunset était responsable du bal ; beaucoup de sa nuit sera utilisé pour s'assurer que tout le monde s'amuse.

"Bonjours, Twilight."

"Ah !"

"Ah !"

Twilight se retourna, s'emmêlant presque dans sa robe. Elle se redressa et trouva Fluttershy ressemblant à un cerf effrayé. "Oh, salut, Fluttershy. Tu m'as fait peur."

Fluttershy portait une longue robe vert jade avec des légers motifs de vigne sur l'ourlet, et une orchidée dans ses cheveux. Elle adoucit sa posture rigide et se mit à rire. "C'est habituellement moi qui dit ça." Twilight était surprise qu'elle pouvait entendre Fluttershy par dessus la musique "Est-ce que tu t'amuses ?"

"Euh... ouais," répondit Twilight, en souhaitant qu'elle avait sa tasse pour jouer avec.

Fluttershy rit à nouveau. "J'ai essayé de venir te parler plus tôt, mais..." Ses joues devinrent écarlate. "Beaucoup de garçons m'ont demandé une danse. C'est amusant mais, je ne suis pas habituée à avoir autant d'attention."

Twilight tournoya un doigt dans ses cheveux. "Je suis contente que tu t'amuses. Sunset veut que tout le monde passe un bon moment."

"Où est Sunset ?"

"Elle est allée réparer les lumières," dit Twilight, laissant son soupir se libéré enfin de sa poitrine.

"Détends-toi, sucre d'orge," dit une voix provenant de l'autre côté de Twilight. "Ch'uis sûre qu'elle sera d'retour en un rien d'temps."

Twilight fit un demi-hochement de tête en direction d'Applejack, puis la regarda à deux fois en voyant sa tenue. Elle portait une robe rouge étincelante, ses cheveux faisaient des bouclettes, et son chapeau était complètement absent. Même avec leur rencontre, Twilight n'avait jamais vu Applejack comme une fille qui porte des robes, pourtant ça lui allait très bien.

Pendant ce temps, Fluttershy recula et cacha son visage derrière sa frange. "Hum... salut, Applejack."

Applejack pencha la tête. "Hey, 'Shy. Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?"

Fluttershy émergea progressivement de sa carapace rose pâle. "Tu n'es pas en colère contre moi ?"

"Pourquoi ch'rai en colère contre toi ?"

"Eh bien," commença Fluttershy d'une voix renfrognée, "si mes animaux n'étaient pas allés dans le punch de Pinkie, elle n'aurait pas fait ce commentaire à propos de ton adoration envers les dieux des pommes, alors tu n'aurais pas suggéré que Rainbow n'aimait pas les garçons, et Rainbow ne serait pas en colère contre tout le monde et nous serions toutes amies." Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. "Tout est ma faute."

Applejack tendit les bras. "Aww, sucre d'orge, viens là." Elle tira Fluttershy dans son étreinte. "T'es pas responsable de comment on a réagi. Pense pas une seconde que t'es coupable."

Une chaleur rayonnante fleurit dans la poitrine de Twilight, chassant les ombres de déception. À ce rythme, toutes ses amies seraient réconciliées avant la fin de la nuit.

Applejack relâcha l'étreinte et tapota Fluttershy sur l'épaule. "Viens, que dirais-tu que toi, moi, et Twilight allons danser un peu ?"

Fluttershy essuya ses yeux et hocha la tête. Elles se tournèrent vers la piste de danse, et vit Rainbow vêtu d'une longue robe bleue bébé avec des épaulières en forme de doux nuage, y émerger.

"Tu es là, Fluttershy, je me demandais où tu étais partie." Son sourire tomba quand elle vit Twilight et Applejack. "J'espère que vous avez faim vous deux, parce que vous allez mordre la poussière ce soir."

"Cette analogie ne marche pas vraiment ici," dit platement Twilight.

Rainbow agita une main. "M'en fiche. L'important est que _je_ vais être la princesse cette année ! N'est-ce pas, Fluttershy ?"

"Eh bien, euh..."

Applejack se moqua. "J't'en prie, t'as autant d'chance que d'essayer d'apprendre un poulet à voler."

"Ah ouais ? Et qu'en est-il de _tes_ chances ?"

Twilight intervint entre-elles. "Les filles, nous ne devrions pas nous battre comme ça. C'est juste un titre stupide."

Rainbow croisa les bras. "Dit la fille qui a le plus de chance de gagner. Enfin, après moi."

Applejack massa un endroit juste au-dessus de son œil. "Twi a raison, Rainbow. Ch'ens pas qu'j'ai l'énergie pour m'battre contre toi. On fait la paix ?"

"Décidément, A.J, ça à l'air sympas, mais..." Elle fit un pas en arrière et leva brutalement ses bras. "Je devrais vraiment retourner à mon _rencard avec Tunderlane _d'abord." Elle pointa un doigt en direction d'Applejack. "Dans tes dents, Applefat !"

Twilight et Fluttershy attrapèrent chacune un bras d'Applejack alors qu'elle tentait de charger vers Rainbow. _J'espère que ton plan va fonctionner, Sunset._

******

"Superbe plan, Sunset ! Passons par la bouche d'aération ! Franchement une idée brillante !" Sunset s'étouffa et toussa une bouffée de poussière. Elle pressa ses lèvres. _Je devrais arrêter de parler._

Sunset se dandina pour avancer dans le tuyau d'aération. Elle devait bougé un peu comme une chenille, en faisant glisser sa robe dans la poussière tandis que des toiles d'araignées trouvaient une nouvelle maison dans ses cheveux.

_Tout ça pour réparer quelques foutues lampes. Pourquoi dois-je être si perfectionniste ?_ Elle arriva finalement à une autre bouche d'aération, qui mena dans un couloir.  _Merci ! _ Elle enroula ses doigts autour de la grille et la retira, la posant sur le côté.  _Très bien, doucement maintenant._ Elle se déplaça vers l'avant, en traversant d'abord le fossé, puis en laissant ses jambes pendre au-dessus. Elle s'assouplit doucement vers le bas, mais savait qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lâcher.

Sunset se laissa tomber, atterrissant sur son dos ; le gonflement de sa robe amortit une partie de la chute. Pourtant, elle avait mal au coccyx, et elle se sentait sale. Elle se força à se relever et commença à se dépoussiérer, se lamentant sur l'état de sa robe. Elle était plus grise qu'autre chose.

La rallonge autour de son épaule, Sunset fit son chemin vers le cabinet d'entretien en premier, arrachant sa clé de la serrure, puis alla vers son casier. Elle sortit un rouleau anti-peluche et utilisa trois rouleaux pour nettoyer sa robe. Ce n'était pas parfait, mais c'était au moins à nouveau présentable. Après avoir retiré les toiles d'araignées de ses cheveux, Sunset retourna finalement au bal.

_Autant en profiter pendant que ça dure. Rarity va me _ tuer  _si elle me voit comme ça. _ Sunset prit le branchement des lumières et le relia à la rallonge, puis le brancha dans la prise fonctionnel. Les lumières revinrent à la vie, brillant dans l'obscurité. Sunset soupira de soulagement.  _Maintenant–_

"Yo, Shimmer !" appela Vinyl. Elle fit signe à Sunset de venir avec un doigt.

Le soupir de Sunset fondu en un râlement. Elle se traîna vers l'installation de Vinyl. "Quoi ?"

Vinyl l'examina à travers ses lunettes teintées. Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis secoua la tête et la referma. "Écoute, je viens de recevoir un texto d'Octy–"

"Qui ?"

"Octavia. Elle a dit qu'ils ont un pneu crevé et qu'ils pourraient être un peu en retard."

Sunset s'immobilisa. Sa gorge se serra, rendant sa respiration et sa parole presque impossible. "Combien de retard ?", étouffa-t-elle entre ses dents.

Vinyl haussa les épaules nonchalamment. "Une heure, peut-être deux."

"_Deux heures ?_ Le bal sera presque fini d'ici là !"

"Désolée, il n'y a pas grand chose que je puisse y faire. Je_ peux_ continuer à jouer, mais tu devras me payer pour les heures supplémentaires."

La voix de Sunset craqua. "Bien sûr !" Son œil fit un violente secousse. Vinyl remit ses écouteurs, signalant la fin de la conversation, et Sunset s'éloigna en piétinant. "Génial, tout simplement génial ! J'ai promis un orchestre, et maintenant je n'ai pas d'orchestre. Ça va être l'une de_ ces _nuits, pas vrai ?"

Un craquement soudain de parasite la fit sursauter. "Euh, Sunset ? Nous pourrions avoir un problème," dit Flash dans son oreille.

Sunset regarda le plafond. "C'était une question rhétorique !" Elle mit un doigt contre son casque "Quoi ?"

"Je pense que la pièce est trop chaude. Les piliers commencent à fondre."

"À fondre ?" Sunset courut vers le pilier le plus proche. Effectivement, il y avait une flaque d'eau à sa base et quand Sunset passa sa main dessus, c'était trempé. Elle l'essuya sur le devant de sa robe, soulagé que ça à nettoyer quelques taches de poussière.

"D'accord, je vais régler la température, toi, commences à te préparer pour la chanson."

"Ok."

Sunset regarda la foule. "Et si tu vois Twilight, dis-lui que j'arrive aussitôt, d'accord ?"

"Euh, bien sûr."

Au milieu des corps entrecroisés, Sunset ne pouvait pas trouver sa partenaire étoilée. Elle espérait que Twilight était encore là, et n'était pas partie à cause de sa négligence. Alors que Sunset se tourna vers la porte, Lyra se dirigea vers elle pour l'intercepter.

"Hé, là–"

Sunset tendit la main, et Lyra courut droit dedans. "Non. Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour tes conneries." Elle poussa Lyra loin et sortit en trombe.

Au bout du couloir, et de retour à son casier, Sunset reprit le passe-partout et ramassa le pot de neige. _Maintenant, est probablement le meilleur moment pour l'utiliser._ Elle ferma la porte avec autant de force qu'elle le pouvait. Quelque part dans le couloir, il y eut un fort : "Eeep !"

Sunset plissa son nez. "Qu'est-ce que Fluttershy fait ici ?" Elle se précipita vers le bruit et tourna au coin, ne trouvant pas Fluttershy mais Sweetie Belle blottie contre le mur.

"O-oh, salut, Sunset," grinça-t-elle.

"Que fais-tu ici ?"

Sweetie essuya ses yeux. "Je prends juste une peu l'air. Il fait un peu chaud là-dedans."

Sunset mit un genoux à terre devant-elle. "Allez, dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

Sweetie se mordit la lèvre et détourna les yeux. "Je... j'ai peur de chanté."

"Quoi ? Pourquoi ?"

"Si les gens se moquent de nous ?" Sweetie enfouit sa tête dans ses bras. "La dernière fois, c'était juste sur internet et les gens avait laissé des commentaires méchants. Mais maintenant, ils peuvent se moquer de nous en personne."

Sunset posa une main sur son épaule. "Sweetie, je t'ai entendu pratiquer avec les filles cette semaine. Avec une voix comme la tienne, personne ne va se moquer de toi." sourit Sunset. "Et même si ils le font, je suis sûre que ça ne dérangera pas ta sœur de les déchirer en morceau."

Sweetie rigola légèrement. "Crois-tu vraiment qu'une chanson va les réconciliées ?"

"Avec une voix comme la tienne pour la chanter, oui." Sunset se leva et tira Sweetie à ses pied. "Maintenant, va essuyer ton visage ; tu vas bientôt chanter."

"D'accord." Avant qu'elle ne parte, Sweetie enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Sunset. "Merci pour essayé autant, Sunset." Elle recula et regarda les tâches de poussière qui était maintenant sur sa robe. "Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée."

"Longue histoire," répondit Sunset. Elle fit un signe d'en revoir à Sweetie. "Vas-y, c'est presque l'heur du show."

Elles se séparèrent, Sunset retourna au gymnase alors que Sweetie fit un voyage rapide aux toilettes. Sunset fit son chemin dans les coulisses ; Flash et sa bande avaient déjà mis en place leurs instruments. Elle resta à l'ombre et arriva à la porte marquée 'réservée au personnel', la déverrouilla et entra à l'intérieur, en veillant à prendre la clé avec elle.

C'était un simple espace étroit avec une échelle à l'autre extrémité, et le panneau de commande de la climatisation contre le mur. Le commutateur était coincé entre les symboles chauds et froid, et la température montrait 18°. Sunset le tourna vers le bas jusqu'à 15° et renversa le commutateur sur froid. Ou au moins, elle essaya. Il resta résolument au milieu. Sunset tenta avec plus de force, mais il refusa de bouger.

Grognant, Sunset posa le pot au sol et mit ses deux mains autour du petit interrupteur. Elle tira vers la gauche, seulement pour entendre un déclic, et tomber au sol. Dans sa main était une partie commutateur, le reste était encore entre chaud et froid.

"Tu sais quoi," dit Sunset, toute émotion drainée d'elle, "ça ne m'a même pas découragé. Ah, j'étais tellement en train de m'énerver, je viens d'avoir un retour complet au calme." Elle se leva et regarda le thermostat cassé, tapant son pied. Émotionnellement rabougrie ou pas, Sunset avait encore besoin du climatiseur. Elle avait besoin de quelque chose de fort pour déplacer ce qui restait de l'interrupteur.

Elle pointa le pot au sol. "Ne bouge pas." Quand Sunset était mentalement sûre qu'il n'ira nulle part, elle se hâta à la salle précédente, se faufila hors des coulisses, et entra brusquement dans le couloir. Elle se précipita vers le cabinet d'entretien et ouvrit la porte. Cette fois-ci, elle utilisa une petite planche en bois pour garder la porte ouvert pendant qu'elle fouilla dans la caisse à outils.

"Voyons voir..." Elle sortit un tournevis plat. "Ça va le faire." La clé en main, un tournevis dans l'autre, Sunset fit marche arrière jusque dans le placard des coulisses.

"Sunset ?" appela Flash alors qu'elle avait la main sur la poignée. "Nous sommes sur le point de commencer dans une minute."

"Je sais, je dois juste réglé la clim, mais vous pouvez commencer."

Flash ajusta sa sangle de guitare et assouplit ses épaules. "D'accord. Mais, tu es sûre que tu dois y retourner ?"

"Quelqu'un doit régler ça." Sunset entra et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle fit une pause un moment, puis haussa les épaules, en tournant son attention vers le thermostat. Elle coinça le tournevis dans l'espace à côté du commutateur et tira contre lui. Même avec la force supplémentaires, il resta coincé.

"Allez, saleté !" grogna Sunset. Elle enfonça ses talons dans le sol et tira plus fort. À l'extérieur, elle pouvait entendre les battements de Vinyl diminuer. "Merde, je vais le manquer !" Elle donna un dernier coup désespéré, et recula quand le tournevis sorti.

Quelque chose cliqua, et une seconde plus tard, Sunset pouvait entre un vrombissement dans les murs. Elle vérifia le commutateur et vit qu'il était enfin sur froid. Sunset leva un poing dans l'air, puis ramassa le pot de neige quand les battements de Flash Drive créa le tempo.

Elle se précipita vers l'échelle, le pot niché dans son bras. Plus elle grimpa, plus elle regretta de ne pas avoir amené une lampe torche. Les chevrons étaient sombres ; la seule lumière venait du bas de l'échelle d'où elle venait de sortir. Pourtant elle pouvait entendre le climatiseur fredonnant fortement, et suivit le bruit de la machine.

_"Penses-tu vraiment que tout ça fera une différence ?"_

Sunset se figea, son cœur sursauta à la vue devant-elle. C'était faible, mais Sunset pouvait voir les contours de son corps dans l'obscurité. Ses yeux démoniaques fixèrent Sunset avec avarice.

_"Un peu de musique, un peu de neige. Que c'est mignon. Penses-tu que quiconque vas y faire attention ?"_

Sunset serra sa mâchoire, déplaçant un pied en arrière. "Je..."

_"Personne ne s'en souviendra. Personne ne te remerciera. Tu luttes en vain, Sunset."_ Un ensemble de dents apparues sous les yeux, déchiquetées et affamées.  _"Tu ne peux pas t'acquitter de tes pêchés. Tu erras dans l'obscurité pour toujours !"_

Son corps tremblait, cliquetant le couvercle du pot. Sunset baissa la tête alors que le démon gloussait. _Est-ce que tout ça était inutile ? Que faire si ça ne fonctionne pas ?_

D'en bas, les voix des CT flottaient dans les oreilles de Sunset. Son cœur se gonfla à leurs douces voix, mélangées ensemble pour faire une magnifique harmonie.

_"Together we stand,_

_"As the rain begins to fall._

_"And holdin' our head up high,_

_"As the sun shines through it all."_

Sunset leva la tête, le feu allumé dans ses yeux. Elle pressa le pot près de sa poitrine et se pencha en avant. "Tu as tort !" Avec un cri féroce, elle chargea, passant dans l'ombre du démon. Sunset s'arrêta et regarda en arrière, mais constata qu'elle était à nouveau seul.

Son souffle tressaillit et fit un gémissement fort. Elle prit une seconde pour se remettre, puis retourna vers la climatisation, touchant la machine pour trouver le loquet de l'arrivé d'air. Alors qu'elle se déplaça, sa robe s'accrocha à quelque chose. Sunset, cependant ne le remarqua pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle fit un pas de trop, et qu'un  _ shrriip _ fort la fasse s'arrêter et râler.

La mauvaise nouvelle était qu'une partie de la couche orange de sa robe était déchirée. La bonne nouvelle était que ça ne révélait rien. La grande nouvelle était qu'elle avait accroché sa robe sur le loquet de l'entré d'air. "Et Sunset dit, que la neige soit."

Sunset ouvrit rapidement le loquet et prit le haut du pot de neige. Elle le pencha plus en avant et versa la neige. La vague éblouissante de poudre douce ne cessait pas de tomber, peu importe avec quel force Sunset le secoua. Sunset le retourna et regarda à l'intérieur, découvrant qu'il était encore rempli à ras bord.

"C'est ce que voulait dire Artémis." Sunset continua à en versé dans la machine. "Eh bien, plus de neige pour tout le monde." Quand elle pensait qu'il y avait assez de neige pour couvrir le gymnase, elle se dirigea vers l'échelle. La déception pesait sur ses pas et alourdit ses épaules. La chanson était terminée. Pourtant, peut-être qu'elle serait en mesure de voir la réaction de tout le monde lorsque la neige commencera à tomber. Elle atteint l'échelle, et à mi-chemin en descendant, son pied glissa et elle ne réussit pas à se rattraper à temps.

Encore une fois, sa robe encaissa la plupart de sa chute, mais la collision contre le sol la laissa encore hébétée. Elle leva les yeux vers le plafond.

"Je vais juste rester ici une seconde."

******

Twilight sortit des abords de la piste de danse quand Sunset disparue dans les coulisses avec un tournevis en mains.  _ Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait maintenant ? _

"Twilight !" Rarity se précipita, tenant sa robe pour une meilleure mobilité. "Est-ce que tu as vu Flash ? On dansait, et la seconde d'après il a disparu."

"Euh..." Les yeux de Twilight se posèrent sur les rideaux. "Je suis sûre qu'il va apparaître bientôt."

"J'espère. Nous passions un magnifique moment." Rarity fronça son nez et mit ses mains sur sa taille. "Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas en train de danser avec Sunset ?"

"Eh bien, tu sais..." Twilight se tordit les mains "Elle est occupée depuis le début, alors nous n'avons pas encore eu l'occasion."

La musique s'arrêta, remplacé par la voix de Vinyl. "Très bien, les fêtards ! Avant de couronner notre nouvelle princesse, voici un concert spécial de Flash Drive !"

La foule donna une honnête, bien que surprise acclamation quand le rideau s'ouvrit, révélant Flash et son groupe, ainsi que trois microphones à l'avant de la scène.

"Je ne savais pas que Flash allait jouer." déclara Rarity avec un soupçon d'irritation.

Les acclamations de la foule se transformèrent en applaudissements et en ricanements dispersés quand Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle et Scootaloo prirent leurs positions devant les micros.

Rarity regarda, bouche bée. "Qu'est-qu'elles font là ?"

Twilight pressa ses doigts contre ses lèvres pour cacher son sourire. "Tu verras."

Sweetie ajusta son micro et le mit à sa taille "Euh, s-salut, tout le monde." Sa voix tremblait, ses yeux balayaient la pièce. "N-nous allons chanter une chanson écrite par une b-bonne amie, et finie par une autre. Elle est dédiée à leurs amies, dans l'espoir qu'elles puissent à nouveau être ensemble. Nous espérons que ça vous plaira." Elle prit une profonde inspiration et hocha la tête en direction de Flash, qui renvoya le geste au batteur.

"Un, deux, trois, quatre !"

Un doux battement régulier vint de la batterie, pendant que Flash commença à gratter sa guitare avant que la basse rejoint. C'était Apple Bloom qui commença le premier verset.

_"Once... upon a time,_

_"You came into my world and made the stars align."_

Sweetie Belle reprit, sa voix plus fragile, mais riche et confiante.  _ " _ _ Now, I can see the signs, _

_"You pick me up when I get down so I can shine."_

Les instruments entrèrent pleinement en vigueur quand elles chantèrent toutes les trois ensemble,  _ "S _ _ hine like rainbows, ohohoh." _

Twilight se tourna vers Rarity voyant son mascara formant une rivière noir sur ses joues.

"Oh mon dieu," murmura-t-elle, tenant ses mains à sa poitrine. "Elle est si belle." Ses yeux s'agrandirent. "Attends, je crois que je connais cette chanson !"

"Vraiment ?" demanda Twilight.

Fluttershy courut et agrippa le bras de Rarity. "Rarity, les paroles que je t'ai montré le mois dernier–"

"Oui, ma chérie, je sais !"

Ce fut au tour de Scootaloo de chanter.  _ " _ _ Friends, you are in my life, _

_"_ _And you can count on me to be there by your side._ _"_

Sweetie reprit à nouveau avec un large sourire sur son visage. Elle avait l'air complètement à l'aise sur la scène.  _ " _ _ And when the music comes alive, _

_"_ _We sing our song to lift us up so we can shine!"_

Le groupe entier chanta d'une voix unifiée,  _ "And the sound that we hear in our hearts, _

_"Makes a crescendo!_

_"And the light that ignites in the dark,_

_"It makes us all glow!_

_"And shine like rainbows, ohohoh._

_"We shine like rainbows, ohohoh."_

Rainbow arriva et tapota Fluttershy sur l'épaule. "Tu ne m'as pas montré quelque chose comme ça il y a quelques temps ?"

"Si !" Fluttershy avait l'air déchirée entre excitée et mortifiée.

Rainbow retourna son regard vers la scène. "Bon sang, je ne savais pas que Scoots pouvait chanter comme ça."

_"Together we stand,_

_"As the rain begins to fall._

_"And holdin’ our head up high,_

_"As the sun shines through it all."_

Applejack arriva, des larmes coulaient aussi de ses yeux. "Vous voyez ça. Ma p'tite sœur a grandie et a une voix comme celle de M'man."

_"And the sound that we hear in our hearts,_

_"Makes a crescendo!_

_"And the light that ignites in the dark,_

_"It makes us all glow!_

_"And shine like rainbows, ohohoh!_

_"We shine like rainbows, ohohoh!"_

Ensuite, toute la salle chanta, mené par Pinkie.

_"Shine like rainbows, ohohoh!_

_"We shine like rainbows, ohohoh!_

_"We shine like rainbows."_

Un rugissement sauvage d'applaudissements engloutit la salle avant que le dernier accord disparut. Les Causeuses de Tourments s'inclinèrent, avec des sourires et des larmes sur leurs visages, tandis que leurs admirateurs jetèrent des petits bouquet et des pétales de fleurs à leurs pieds.

Rarity sortit un mouchoir et essuya son visage. "Elles étaient tellement magnifiques." Elle se tourna vers Fluttershy. "Ta chanson était magnifique !" Elle regarda le reste de ses amies. "Vous êtes toutes magnifiques !" Elle céda à plus de larmes.

Applejack tapota son épaule. "Allez, Rares, j'ai déjà assez pleuré comme ça.

"Oh mon dieu, Fluttershy !" Pinkie s'approcha en rebondissant et tira Fluttershy dans son étreinte. "C'était _ ta  _ chanson qu'elles chantaient ? C'était  _ génial _ ! Je ne savais pas que tu écrivais des chansons !"

"E-eh bien, parfois," dit-elle, en se tortillant dans l'emprise de Pinkie. "Mais je ne l'avais pas encore fini. Et je ne sais pas comment elles l'ont obtenu."

"C'était Sunset," dit Twilight, en essuyant quelques-unes de ses propres larmes.

Rainbow se pencha en avant. "Sunset a fait ça ?"

"Oui. Elle espérait que quelque chose comme ça..." Twilight loucha quand quelque chose de petit et blanc dériva en face d'elle. C'était suivie par un autre, puis un autre. Elle leva les yeux, trouvant des centaines de flocons de neige virevoltants du plafond.

Applejack tendit la main. "Est-ce de la neige ?"

Pinkie tira la langue, laissant plusieurs d'entre-eux tomber dans sa bouche. "Ouais !" Elle fit claquer ses lèvres. "Ça a le goût de la neige !"

"Comment diable est-ce qu'il neige ?" demanda Rarity.

Twilight lâcha un sourire. Elle ne savait pas comment, mais elle savait que Sunset avait quelque chose à voir avec ça.

Tout le monde dans la salle était maintenant émerveillés par la neige qui tombait, en sautant de haut en bas et en en recueillant autant qu'ils pouvaient avant d'en jeter à quelqu'un. Pinkie les imita rapidement, saisissant une poignée au sol et la jetant à Rainbow.

"Ack ! Pinkie !" Elle prit un peu de neige en représailles, mais Pinkie esquiva le lancer en tournoyant, laissant la neige touché Rarity.

"Rainbow !"

Rainbow leva les mains. "Désolée, je visais– ah !" Elle secoua la neige de ses cheveux et donna un regard surpris à une Fluttershy riant malicieusement.

Twilight rejoint en jetant une éclaboussure de neige à Applejack et en en recevant au visage en retour. Alors que la neige tombait, leurs boules de neiges devinrent de plus en plus gros, et leurs rires devinrent de plus en plus fort.

******

Sunset entra dans un paradis blanc plein de rire d'étudiants. L'humeur était contagieuse, et bien que Sunset ne riait pas, cela réprima sa mauvaise humeur. Elle marcha sur la neige, passant en-dessous d'une boule de neige perdu._ Tout le monde passe un bon moment, mais où sont–_

_"Sunset Shimmer, qu'as-tu fais à ma robe ?"_

_Eh bien, j'ai vécu une vie... décente. En quelque sorte._ Elle se retourna et vit Rarity marcher vers elle, des flammes dans les yeux. "Attends, Rarity, je peux t'expliquer..."

"Tu as des taches de poussières et de saletés partout, et elle est déchirée ! Comment peux-tu me faire ça ?"

Applejack se précipita et mit un bras autour des épaules de Rarity. "Sois gentille avec elle, Rarity, ch'uis sûre qu'elle a une bonne explication."

"Passer par la ventilation pour sortir d'un cabinet verrouillé est une bonne explication ?"

Rainbow arriva avec les autres, un sourire impressionné sur son visage. "On dirait que tu as eu ta propre fête ce soir."

"Tu n'en as pas idée," répondit Sunset d'un air inexpressif. Elle regarda leurs sourires collectifs, (sauf pour Rarity, qui semblait prête à attaquer Sunset) la neige dans leurs cheveux et pointa un doigt curieux vers elles. "Alors, les filles, êtes-vous... à nouveau amies ?"

Applejack donna un petit coup à ses frisettes. "Eh bien... p't-être pas officiellement." Elle regarda Rainbow. "Mais j'aimerai bien."

Rainbow frotta l'arrière de son cou. "Ouais. Peut-être qu'on... que_ j'ai_ tenu une trop grande rancune. L'école n'est pas très amusant sans que je sois avec vous les filles, même si Sunset ne nous terrorise pas. Sans vouloir t'offenser."

"La ferme."

Rarity se détendit et inspira collectivement. "Je suis d'accord avec Rainbow. Nous avons tous dit et fait des choses blessantes à l'autre; mais... je ne sais pas. Il y a un certain lien que je ressens avec vous les filles que je ne sens pas avec d'autres. Peut-être qu'il est temps de pardonner et d'oublier ? Recommencer à zéro à nouveau ?"

Applejack baissa la tête. "Ch'uis d'accord avec ça."

"Woohoo !" Acclama Pinkie. "Les Sept Spectaculaires sont de retour !"

Sunset les regarda toutes. Ça avait marché. Son plan avait effectivement marché. Ses amies étaient réconciliées. Une bosse gonflait dans sa gorge et de chaudes larmes coulaient sur son visage.

Twilight posa une main sur son bras. "Sunset, tu vas bien ?"

Elle écrasa un pied dans la neige et cria. "Vous êtes toutes si_ stupides !"_

"Aww !" Pinkie tendit les bras. "On dirait que quelqu'un a besoin d'un câlin de groupe !" Elles s'entassèrent toutes autour de Sunset, la coinçant dans une étreinte chaleureuse qui rendit ses pleurs plus fort.

"Je vous détestes toutes !"

"Nous t'aimons aussi, Sunset !"

Elles restèrent verrouillées ensemble jusqu'à ce que le bourdonnement d'un microphone saisit leur attention. Les lumières principales s'allumèrent, montrant Celestia et Luna debout sur la scène.

"Tout le monde, il est temps d'annoncer la Princesse du Bal d'Hiver de cette année !" Elle agita une enveloppe. Les acclamations montèrent à travers la pièce.

Rainbow sortit de l'étreinte. "Donc nous sommes toutes réconcilier, pas vrai ? Pas de rancune quand je gagne ?"

Rarity fit claquer sa langue. "Pas de rancune sur  _quiconque_ gagne."

"Ouais, ouais."

Celestia déchira l'enveloppe pour l'ouvrir. "Et la gagnante de cette année est..." Elle sortit la carte. "Twilight Sparkle !"

_"Vraiment ?"_ cria Rainbow sur les acclamations de tout le monde.

"Oui !" cria Sunset, saisissant une poignée d'air et tirant son bras vers le bas. Elle vit que Twilight n'avait pas bougé de sa place, et elle lui donna une petite poussée vers l'avant. "Vas-y, tu as gagné !"

Les yeux plus larges que ceux d'un hiboux, Twilight fit son chemin jusqu'à la scène et s'arrêta devant le podium de glace. Celestia lui remit la couronne et elle l'accepta, mais ne la mit pas. Elle marcha jusqu'au microphone et se racla la gorge, ramenant le calme à l'approbation.

"J-je vous remercie pour ça." Elle baissa les yeux sur la couronne blanche, sertie d'une gemme bleue en son centre. "Le fait que vous aillez tous voté pour moi signifie beaucoup, mais..." Elle leva la tête, une forte détermination était dans ses yeux. "Je pense que ça aurait pu être pour de mauvaises raisons."

"Certains d'entre-vous pourraient ne pas l'avoir réalisé, mais je ne suis pas la même Twilight Sparkle que celle du Bal d'Automne. C'est difficile à expliquer, elle et moi sommes deux personnes différentes qui s'avèrent juste se ressembler. Je ne suis... eh bien, je ne suis pas une princesse. À nouveau, je suis honorée que beaucoup d'entre-vous aient voté pour moi, mais, je croie qu'une vraie princesse ne devrait pas être décidé par un concoure de popularité, mais par leur actions et leur dévouement envers l'école... et envers leur amis."

Twilight tenu la couronne vers le haut. "Je crois qu'il y a une étudiante ici qui est plus digne de cette couronne que quiconque qui à concouru. Elle a persévéré dans l'adversité. Elle a passé toute la semaine à organiser ce bal pour vous, en s'assurant que tout était parfait." La voix de Twilight ramolli. "Et ce soir, elle a sacrifié son propre plaisir pour s'assurer que tout se déroule parfaitement."

Les yeux de Sunset se contractèrent à la taille d'une épingle.  _Non... non, non._ Elle fit un pas en arrière, se demandant à quelle distance elle était de la porte.

"Elle a montré toutes les qualités d'un bon chef. Peut-être qu'elle a quelques défauts, mais elle essaie à son plus fort pour les corriger." Twilight verrouilla ses yeux avec ceux de Sunset. "Sunset Shimmer, peux-tu venir ici, s'il te plaît ?"

Il n'eut aucune secousse. Il n'y avait pas de chatouille. Il n'y avait pas subversion de sa volonté d'une quelconque manière. Et autant que Sunset voulait sauter, crier, danser avec joie, elle était immobile dans la neige avec toute l'école la regardant. Sa tête était prête à s'envoler au loin, et le monde s'inclina d'un côté. Elle aurait pu tomber si Rarity n'avait pas poussé son épaule.

"Vas-y, ma chérie," murmura-t-elle.

Les jambes de Sunset redémarrèrent et l'emportèrent vers la scène. La pièce était mortellement calme, faisant sembler chacun de ses pas à une avalanche. Des centaines d'yeux la hantaient alors qu'elle marchait, la jugeant, la critiquant, exigeant de savoir pourquoi, encore une fois, elle avait volé quelque chose qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Elle ne méritait pas cette couronne. Elle ne  _voulait_ pas de cette couronne. La couronne n'a jamais quitté sa ligne de mire alors qu'elle se déplaçait vers l'avant. La gemme bleue lui rendait son regard, avec  l'œil de sa moitié démoniaque.

_Viens me rejoindre,_ dit-elle d'une façon séduisante.  _Viens et reprends ton pouvoir perdue._ Mais le pouvoir était la dernière chose que voulait Sunset. Elle était libre – enfin libre de sa pénitence. Sa dette avait été remboursée. Pourtant, l'univers continua à l'insulter, à se moquer d'elle, puis de la tenter à retomber dans l'obscurité.

_Fuis,_ commanda son cerveau. Mais elle ne pouvait pas fuir, ce n'était pas la malédiction qui la poussait, mais elle ne pouvait pas arrêter de monter les marches.

Après une marche de mille ans, Sunset s'arrêta devant Twilight. Twilight sourit, mais la mâchoire de Sunset était bloquée, la rendant incapable de le retourner.

"Je renonce à ma couronne pour Sunset Shimmer," déclara Twilight. Elle tendit la couronne vers Sunset.

Tout le corps de Sunset tremblait. Sa respiration était très faible, et elle ne pouvait pas bouger ses bras.

Twilight amena la couronne plus près. "Ça ne te fera pas de mal." murmura-t-elle. "Rien ne va se passer, je te le promets."

Sunset regarda dans les yeux de Twilight et trouva un réconfort dans un univers étoilée derrière-eux. C'était juste une couronne. Ça ne lui fera pas de mal ; ce n'était rien de plus que du plastique. Elle leva la main et prit la couronne, puis l'amena au-dessus de sa tête. Elle ferma les yeux et posa la couronne, espérant au-delà de tout que Twilight avait raison.

La douleur brûlante ne vint jamais. L'électricité n'étrangla pas son corps. Les serres noir ne creusaient pas son esprit. Sunset ouvrit les yeux et regarda ses mains, toujours pâle et clair. Ses yeux bougèrent jusqu'à Twilight, qui souriait toujours.

"Mesdames et Messieurs," dit Twilight, en reculant et en désignant Sunset, "votre vraie Princesse du Bal d'Hiver !" Twilight commença à applaudir, suivit de près par leur amies, puis par Celestia et Luna.

Flash siffla un coup avec ses doigts, puis rejoint les applaudissements avec les CT. Trixie fit un rare sourire à Sunset et se mit à applaudir aussi. L'instant d'après, toute la foule applaudissait et acclamait pour elle, et de nouvelle larmes coulèrent sur son visage.

Elle avança vers le micro, essuyant son visage. "Merci," étouffa-t-elle. Elle se racla la gorge et continua : "je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire." Sa main se déplaça vers la couronne posée sur sa tête. "En fait, je sais quoi dire. Je ne mérite pas cette couronne. Pas après tout ce que je vous ai fait vivre. J'ai essayé de mon mieux pour vous rendre tous malheureux pendant presque trois ans, et un bal ne réparera pas ça. Mais, j'espère que ça m'aidera au moins à dire que je suis désolée. Désolée pour les mensonges, les actes d'intimidation et de chantage."

"J'ai beaucoup appris au cours des derniers mois. À propos d'être gentille, loyale, généreuse et de rire avec vos amis au lieu de rire d'eux, sur être honnête." Elle rit faiblement. "J'ai appris beaucoup sur l'honnêteté. Mais j'ai appris tout ça en aillant un groupe d'amies géniales, quelque chose que j'ai essayé de vous priver. Donc, je suis désolée pour ça aussi." Sunset redressa ses épaules. "Je pense que la plus grande leçon que j'ai appris est que l'amitié n'est pas facile... mais ça vaut la peine de se battre pour !" Si Sunset se regardait elle-même, elle aurait remarqué la faible lueur dorée qu'elle dégageait.

Pinkie bondit en l'air avec un cri : "Whooo !" incitant le reste de l'auditoire à applaudir à nouveau.

La porte arrière s'ouvrit, et plusieurs personnes arriva en trimballant de grands instruments, dirigés par un visage familier que Sunset reconnu comme Octavia.

"Mesdames et Messieurs, voici l'Orchestre de Canterlot !" acclama Sunset, sa dernière inquiétude disparue.

Octavia leva un sourcil à Sunset puis lança un regard cinglant vers Vinyl, qui sourit et haussa les épaules. Octavia leva les yeux au ciel et conduit son groupe sur la scène tandis que Sunset conduit tout les autres en dehors.

"Sunset Shimmer." La voix d'Octavia attrapa Sunset juste avant qu'elle arrive aux marches. Sunset soupira et se retourna, en regardant Octavia approcher de l'autre côté. Elle pencha son étui à violoncelle debout et garda une main contre. "Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprise de te voir avec une autre couronne ?"

Sunset était heureuse que la plupart des étudiants avaient commencé à murmurer entre-eux avec enthousiasme. Elle sourit timidement à Octavia. "Tu viens juste de raté la partie où je m'excuse et dit à tout le monde à quel point l'amitié est génial."

"Bien sûr." Octavia rabaissa son étui vers le bas et commença à y retirer son instrument. "Eh bien, nous sommes déjà là, donc j'imagine que nous allons jouer. Mais je fais ça parce que Vinyl me l'a demandé. Et parce que nous voulons être payé."

Sunset haussa les épaules. "Très bien." Elle ne pouvait pas s'attendre à que tout le monde croit qu'elle avait changé. En fait, elle serait toujours heureuse si personne d'autre dans la pièce avait vraiment accepté ses excuses. Elle l'avait quand même fait, et elle avait six filles qui l'enlacer avec des bras aimants. C'était plus que suffisant.

En parlant d'eux...

Sunset quitta la scène et courut vers ses amies en attente. Rarity fut la première à se précipiter et à lui donner un câlin.

"C'était un excellent discours, ma chérie !" Elle regarda Twilight. "Et c'était un geste très touchant que tu as fait. Je suis tellement fier de vous deux.

"Pfft." Rainbow souffla de l'air sur le côté de sa bouche. "C'était totalement gnangnan." Elle sourit. "Mais c'était le meilleur type de gnangnan."

Sunset s'approcha de Twilight. "Merci, Sparky."

Twilight croisa ses mains derrière son dos. "De rien."

Un bras arriva autour des épaules de Sunset et la tira près de son propriétaire. "Wow, Sunny !" chanta Lyra à l'oreille de Sunset. "C'était un sacré discours, et c'était un grand bal !"

Sunset saisit le poignet de Lyra et l'éloigna d'elle. "Je suis très heureuse que tu es appréciée." Sa bulle de bonheur était déjà en train de dégonfler. "Maintenant, viens en au fait, ou part."

"Eh bien, le bal a été un grand succès !" Lyra agita un doigt. "Maaiiis, bien que tu n'as pas dépassé le budget, tu as quand même dépensé beaucoup d'argent ; argent qui jusqu'à présent, ne semble pas être compensé par les revenues." Elle soupira en essayant vraiment d'avoir l'air triste. "Et si tu te souviens de notre accord...."

"Tu t'fous d'moi !" Applejack fit un geste brusque du bras "T'vas bannir Sunset après tout ça ?"

Lyra haussa les épaules. "Écoute, je ne fais pas les règles, je les fais juste respecter. Nous avons eu de grand retour, mais jusqu'à présent, les bénéfices ne satisfait pas les coûts, nous perdons de l'argent. Et si le bal n'est pas un succès budgétaire..."

Rainbow releva sa manche. "Oh, je vais te donner un 'succès budgétaire.'"

"Quel est le problème les filles ?" Celestia marchant entre les deux parties, Luna juste derrière elle.

Les yeux de Lyra se dilatèrent. "Oh, euh, rien, principal. Nous parlons un peu, c'est tout."

Pinkie pointa un doigt. "Elle a une pétition pour bannir Sunset de toutes les activités scolaire si ce bal ne va pas bien, mais ça _va_ bien, mais comme il n'y de toute façon pas assez de profit, elle veut quand même bannir Sunset !"

Luna leva un sourcil. "Une pétition pour bannir quelqu'un des activités scolaire ?"

"Ouais !" rejoint Rainbow. "Plus de la moitié de l'école à signé, et elle allait vous le donner puisque que vous ne seriez pas en mesure de dire non avec autant de signatures."

"Oh ?" Celestia regarda Lyra à Sunset. "Je comprends maintenant. Et la déléguée Lyra a mentionné que _cette_ clause en particulière provient de la dernière édition du livre des règles qui n'est plus valide depuis dix ans ? L'actuel a aboli de telles règles pour des cas similaires à ceci."

Sept paires d'yeux fixaient Lyra. "Non, elle n'a pas mentionné ça," grogna Twilight.

Lyra continua de sourire, transpirants des balles en même temps. "Vraiment ? Hein, je me demande comment j'ai pu faire une telle erreur."

"Un mystère pour les âges," répondit Luna. "Viens, ma sœur." Elle se tourna vers la table des collations. "Je penses qu'elles ont_ beaucoup_ à discuter maintenant."

Celestia hocha la tête. "Félicitation, Sunset. Je te souhaite une bonne fin de soirée."

"Oh, nous en avons l'intention," dit Sunset, avec un fine couche de malice dans sa voix. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas Lyra. "Donc, tu as oublié cette partie, hein ?"

Lyra fit un pas en arrière, en levant les mains. "En toute justice, je ne croyais pas que vous aurez décelées mon mensonge !"

Rainbow releva son autre manche. "Je savais que c'était des conneries. Très bien, alors qu'aimes-tu le plus, le sol ou le mur ?"

"En tant que votre déléguée–"

" Viva la revolución !" cria Pinkie.

Sunset leva ses bras, retenant la charge de ses amies. "Merci les filles. Mais je ne pense pas que la battre sera nécessaire."

Lyra baissa un peu les yeux. "Attends, tu n'es pas en colère ?"

"Oh non, je suis absolument furieuse," dit calmement Sunset. Elle hocha la tête d'un côté. "Bien qu'un peu impressionné que tu savais que je n'allais pas aller me plaindre au principale." Du coin de l'œil, elle vit encore la cinglante colère toujours bouillonnante en-dessous de l'extérieur rigide de Twilight. "Mais, autant que je serai ravi de te botter le cul sur la piste de danse, je ne vais pas continuer ce cycle d'agression. J'ai rendu ta vie misérable, tu as rendu la mienne misérable. Nous sommes quitte maintenant."

Après une brève hésitation, Lyra détendit tout son corps. "Vraiment ? Wow, Sunset, c'est très gentil venant de toi. Maintenant je me sens un peu mal." Elle se racla la gorge. "Bien sûr, je le _faisais_ au nom des étudiants. Il est de mon devoir de mener à bien leurs vœux au mieux de mes capacités."

"Uh-huh."

"Pourtant, après ce soir, je suis sûre que ça ne les dérangerait pas que tu assistes au reste des activités scolaire avec une bonne attitude comme celle-là. Alors, c'est du passé ?" Elle leva la main.

"Bien sûr," répondit Sunset, sa voix toujours calme. Elle serra la main de Lyra et fit un pas en arrière.

Lyra se tourna vers Twilight. "Alooors, Mlle Sparkle, peux-tu préciser ce que tu voulais dire quand tu as dit que tu n'étais pas la même Twilight Sparkle ?"

_Clac !_

Lyra recula, berçant son visage avec deux mains. Elle regarda fixement Twilight.

La masque de calme de Sunset se leva, et elle fit un large sourire. "Je n'ai jamais dit qu'_elles_ te le pardonnerons."

Sans voix et avec une grande marque de main sur la joue, Lyra s'en alla, disparaissant dans la foule.

Les Sept Spectaculaires éclatèrent d'un rire triomphant, avec Applejack et Rainbow louant Twilight et la tapant à l'épaule.

Sunset se pencha. "Qu'est-il arrivé à, 'prendre la grande route ?'"

"'Le monde n'est pas toujours ensoleillé,'" répondit Twilight avec un sourire déviant. "Parfois, il faut être exigeant."

"J'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi."

L'orchestre commença à jouer, et les lumières redevinrent terne. Une valse apaisante commença, et les étudiants autour d'eux prirent leurs partenaires du soir pour danser. La musique dissipa les dernières ondes négative qu'avait livré Lyra à Sunset, ne laissant qu'une bulle heureuse dans son estomac, et son cœur léger.

Elle tendit la main vers Twilight, les lumières stroboscopiques glissant sur elles. "Puis-je avoir cette danse, Twilight ?"

Le visage de Twilight s'illumina plus fort que tous les arbres de Noël. Son sourire était petit et timide, mais il contenait tellement de joie que Sunset avait peur que Twilight pouvait exploser. Elle donna sa main à Sunset. "Avec plaisir, Princesse."

Leur amies éclatèrent de rire et se dispersèrent rapidement, les laissant toutes les deux seules au milieu de la piste de danse. Leurs doigts recourbés autour de l'autre, alors que Sunset garda son autre main autour de la taille de Twilight. Elles firent leurs pas au rythme de la musique, tournant et faisant de petite inflexion.

Sunset ne savait pas si son cœur s'était arrêté, ou si il battait si fort qu'elle ne pouvait plus le sentir. Le contact étroit avec Twilight faisait des picotements à tout son corps, comme si elle avait mit son doigt dans une prise. L'électricité se répartit à ses joues et la fit sourire.

"Je croyais que tu ne savais pas danser ?" dit jovialement Sunset alors qu'elles tournèrent à nouveau.

"Cadence m'a donné quelques leçons." Elles s'éloignèrent et revinrent ensemble. "Je croyais tu ne dansais pas ?"

"Jamais dit que je ne pouvais pas."

La neige tourbillonnait autour d'elles, attrapant les lumières, les transformants en fées multicolores. Le reste de la pièce disparut jusqu'à ce qu'il ne restait que Sunset, Twilight, et la musique.

"Twilight," dit doucement Sunset, "à propos de toutes ces choses que j'ai dit à Thanksgiving..."

Twilight leva les yeux avec crainte et espoir.

"Je ne pensais rien de ça."

"Alors pourquoi l'avoir dit ?"

Sunset laissa échapper un souffle lent. Elle prit un moment pour savourer le manque de pression sur sa gorge. "Les Éléments d'Harmonie m'ont laissé un cadeau d'adieu la nuit du Bal d'Automne. Ils m'ont donné une pénitence qui exigeait que je fasse tout ce qu'on me _demandait_, et que je dise la vérité à toute question.

La curiosité de Twilight se changea en horreur. "Tu as été maudite ?"

"En un mot." C'était si agréable de ne pas avoir à donner une réponse directe.

"Mais alors... tout ce que tu as fait..." l'horreur de Twilight tomba en découragement.

"Beaucoup n'a pas été fait par choix au départ. Vous disiez 's'il te plaît' et je devais le faire." Leur danse avait ralenti à de simples pas en avant et en arrière. "Mais, ils n'ont jamais dit que je devais aimer ça. C'était plus comme une poussée pour me sortir de ma solitude. Et j'en suis venu à aimer à peu près tout ce que je devais faire. C'était pas la méthode la plus orthodoxe, mais... ça m'a poussé sur la route de l'amitié."

Twilight était silencieuse, ses yeux traitaient cette nouvelle information. Elle cligna des yeux. "Mais alors, à Thanksgiving–"

"Tu m'as demandé de mentir, tu te souviens ? Lorsque tu m'as demandé ce que je ressentais pour toi, j'étais encore sous la contrainte de mentir."

Twilight cligna à nouveau des yeux. "Wow, ça... explique à peu près tout. Attends, c'est toujours actif ?"

"Nope. Je ne sais pas quand c'est parti, mais c'est parti." Sunset sourit. "Je fais ça uniquement parce que je le veux."

Elles firent une petite rotation. "Magie et malédictions," marmonna Twilight. "Il y a quelques mois, j'aurais pensé que tu étais folle." Ses yeux s'élevèrent vers Sunset. "Alors, qu'est-ce que tu ressens vraiment pour moi ?"

Sunset ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Alors qu'elle regardait dans les yeux – ses gros, stupides, adorables, yeux violets – Sunset réalisa qu'elle n'avais pas besoin de répéter ce qu'elle avait dit à Rarity. Au lieu de ça, elle franchit la distance entres ses lèvres et celle de Twilight.

Ce n'était pas comme quand Sunset embrassée Flash. À l'époque, c'était plus sauvage, plus passionné, même si la passion avait été forcé à son extrême. Elle l'avait embrassé avec toute la force qu'elle pouvait rassembler, travaillant son chemin autour de sa bouche pour s'assurer qu'il était satisfait.

Mais ça...

C'était plus doux, moins passionné et plus curieux. Moins fait pour le contentement et plus pour la compréhension. Embrasser les lèvres douces de Twilight, Sunset constata qu'il y avait effectivement un but. Elle voulait le faire. Elle attrapa Twilight par la taille et la tira un peu plus près. Twilight fit un petit bruit de surprise, mais ne recula pas.

Sunset n'envahissait pas pour l'instant la bouche de Twilight ; elle garda les choses simples, en inclinant la tête et pétrissant délicatement les lèvres de Twilight. Les cils battirent les uns contre les autres, se faisant de petits baiser par eux-même. Sunset ouvrit un œil pour voir le pied de Twilight sauter dans l'air.

Elles avaient cessé de bouger. La neige commençait à s'empiler sur le dessus de leurs têtes. Bien que ça n'avait pas d'importance ; rien autour d'elles n'avait d'importance maintenant. Sunset se pressa un peu plus fort contre la bouche de Twilight pour lui dire que rien ne comptait, sauf ce moment-là. Elle ne se souciait pas que Twilight ressemblait à son pire ennemie. Elle ne se souciait pas de la neige qui tombait sur elles. Elle ne se souciait même pas de ses amies qui les lorgnaient dans la pièce, applaudissant secrètement au spectacle. Tous ce que Sunset se souciait était Twilight.

Finalement, elles se séparèrent, leurs premières respirations désespérées visible dans l'air frais. Leurs mains et leurs bras étaient encore enveloppés autour de l'autre. Leurs deux visages étaient écarlates.

"C'est... C'était... euh," bredouilla Twilight, ayant apparemment oublié comment utiliser sa langue.

"O-ouais, c'était..." Sunset découvrit qu'elle ne pouvait pas non-plus finir sa phrase. Mais, en regardant dans les yeux de chacune, une compréhension passa entre-elles. Le baiser avait dit tout ce qui devait être dit.

Sur le côté, Rarity et Pinkie sautaient de haut en bas, crissant de joie. Les autres acquiescèrent et sourit de satisfaction. Le visage de Flash était rouge et fluctué entre la surprise, l'intérêt et la déception.

"Eh bien, ça... explique à peu près tout."

Sunset tourna son attention vers Twilight. Son visage était encore incandescent du baiser. Avec le rouge de ses joues, ça donnait l'impression qu'elle avait du charbons dans sa bouche. "Ai-je déjà dit que tu es mignonne quand tu es nerveuse ?"

Twilight rigola, en commençant très aigu, puis le descendant vers son octave habituelle. Elle les conduisit dans leur danse suivante, une autre valse lente. "Alors, est-ce que ça veut dire que nous sortons ensemble ?"

Sunset sourit. "Veux-tu que nous sortons ensemble ?"

"Beaucoup alors, oui, s'il te plaît," couina Twilight.

Sunset rit, levant une main sous le menton de Twilight. "Seulement parce que tu l'as demandé si gentiment." Elle tira Twilight dans un second baiser.


	41. Étape 41 : Soleil Levant

_Étape 41 : Soleil Levant_

La pièce était sombre et calme, une brise tiède sortait de la bouche d'aération. Dehors, la neige avait fini de tomber, laissant une couverture parfaite sur Canterlot.

Sunset dormait paisiblement, cachée sous ses couvertures, ses cheveux sauvagement répartis sur son oreiller. Elle flottait dans le bonheur, son corps fatigué, mais léger, car le poids qu'elle avait porté depuis si longtemps avait disparu. Elle se retourna et se roula en boule. Tout était comme ça devrait être, même dans son rêve.

Un bourdonnement sonore sur sa table de nuit la sortit de ses rêves de crème glacée à la fraise et de motos volantes. Elle ouvrit un œil pour voir son téléphone vibrer. "Uuugh." Elle tendit la main, repoussant sa nouvelle couronne, et décrocha du pouce. "Allô ?" dit-elle fatiguée.

"S-salut, Sunset." la voix de Twilight vint à travers dans un murmure d'excuse. "Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir réveillé."

"Encore," ajouta Sunset.

"... Encore," convint Twilight. "Je voulais juste m'en assurer une fois de plus. Nous _avons_ dansé au bal, pas vrai ?"

Sunset sourit malgré son humeur grincheuse. "Oui, Sparky, nous avons dansé."

"Et puis, nous nous sommes... _embrassées_, pas vrai ? Je ne l'ai pas rêvé ?"

"Non, Twilight. Nous nous sommes embrassées. Nous sortons ensemble. Je promets que ce n'était pas un rêve." _Même si ça avait l'air d'en être un._

"D'accord. Je voulais simplement... en être sûre, tu sais ? Hum, je vais te laisser dormir maintenant."

"Bonne nuit, Twilight."

"Bonne nuit, Sunset."

Sunset raccrocha et se retourna à nouveau, se remettant à l'aise. Elle pouvait comprendre l'incrédulité de Twilight ; c'était beaucoup à assimiler. Sunset aurait simplement préféré que Twilight attende le matin pour l'embêter à ce sujet.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir rêveur. Pourtant, c'était un grand sentiment, si non un étrange que de se réveiller et de savoir que Twilight Sparkle était sa petite amie. Ça créa un feu chaleureux dans l'estomac de Sunset. Twilight était sa petite amie, ses amies étaient de nouveaux réconciliées, l'école (avec un peu de chance) ne la haïssait plus, et elle avait une chaleureuse maison dans laquelle vivre. Peut-être que l'univers l'avait finalement lâché un peu.

Sunset ferma les yeux et dériva, souriant à son changement de chance. Son téléphone sonna à nouveau, et elle claqua sa main dessus avant de répondre.

"Sparky, écoute-moi," dit-elle d'un ton calme mais exigeant. "Oui, nous avons dansé, oui, nous nous sommes embrassées, oui nous sortons ensemble. Tout ce que tu penses qui est arrivé au bal, est arrivé, mais je te jure, si tu m'appelles encore une fois avant que le soleil se lève, je vais renier tout ce qui c'est passé."

"Désolée, désolée ! Je voulais... Je suis désolée."

"Ça va. Retourne dormir."

"Bonne nuit."

"Bonne nuit."

******

"Bonjour, Canterlot !" retentit la voix de Cadence de la radio. "C'est votre Mi Amore du Matin ! J'espère que vous allez tous avoir une belle journée aujourd'hui ! Si non, peut-être que je peux vous aider avec quelques chansons d'amour apaisantes ! Mais d'abord, un mot pour ma fille préférée au monde ! Joyeux anniversaire, Twilight ! Je souhaites que tu vas passer cette journée spéciale avec ton amie_ spéciale _!"

Sunset combattit l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel. De derrière son journal du matin, Artémis laissa échapper un ricanement. Cadence termina son monologue et joua la dernière chansons pop d'amour d'une personne nommée Countess Coloratura.

Le réveillon de Noël était comme tout autre matin dans la famille Lulamoon. Sunset s'était levée et avait rejoint tout le monde en bas pour le petit déjeuner. Artémis et Selena avaient préparé des pancakes, des œufs et du bacon, ou dans le cas de Sunset du bacon au tofu qu'elle trouva très agréable. La radio jouait en fond alors qu'ils mangeaient. Comme Sunset l'avait découvert il y a une semaine, les Lulamoon appréciaient la chaîne de Cadence.

Elle supposait qu'elle ne pouvait pas leur en reprocher. Cadence pouvait être entraînante parfois, et c'était amusant d'écouter les adolescents pleurnichards se plaindre de leurs vies amoureuse. Cadence pouvait donner des conseils judicieux, cependant. Sunset imaginait que la seule chose qui la contrariait vraiment étaient les chansons. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter les chansons sur la façon dont l'amour était merveilleux, ou à quel point les ruptures faisaient mal.

Alors qu'aujourd'hui était la veille de Noël, c'était aussi l'anniversaire de Twilight, comme Sunset l'avait découvert il y a seulement quelques jours. Twilight avait essayé de lui dire que ce n'était pas important, mais Sunset voulait faire quelque chose de spécial pour elle, qu'elle soit sa petite amie ou pas.

Heureusement, Sunset se souvint qu'elles avaient deux passes pour le Musée Aérospatial de Canterlot. Bien qu'elles étaient allées au bal ensemble, Sunset hésita à appeler ça un bon rencard. Du coup, pour l'anniversaire de Twilight, Sunset serait la traiter comme dans un vrai en l'emmenant au musée. Artémis avait suggéré de lui acheter quelque chose de son magasin. Il semblait qu'il prenait plaisir à voir Sunset sortir avec une autre fille.

Avec son petit-déjeuner terminé, Sunset s'excusa de la table pour aller se préparer. Elle avait encore quelques heures, mais elle avait prévu de faire pleinement usage de la salle de bain et de la douche. Cependant, quand elle arriva au sommet de l'escalier, elle trouva Trixie déjà à la porte de la salle de bain avec des vêtements de rechange en main.

"Trixie veut se laver avant que tu monopolise à nouveau la salle de bain," dit-elle avec un léger agacement. Bien sûr, la plupart des choses que disait Trixie était avec un léger agacement, alors Sunset savait que tout allait bien.

Sunset fit un geste exagéré pour que Trixie y aille. Quand la porte se referma, Sunset murmura : "Elle a de la chance, elle peut se téléporter." Avec la douche occupée, elle alla dans sa chambre pour lire.

Puisque Selena était une écrivaine, une abondance de livres remplissait la maison, beaucoup qu'elle avait écrit. Elle allait du contes courts pour enfants au romans pour jeunes adultes. Sunset appréciait particulièrement la série sur un magicien et sa petite amie et leurs aventures à travers le monde. Elle s'arrêta souvent pour penser d'à quel point ça pouvait être basé sur des histoires vraies.

Au cours de son séjours, les Lulamoon avaient essayaient de leurs mieux pour intégrer Sunset dans le dynamisme de la famille et la faire se sentir la bienvenue. Elle avait joué à des jeux de société, regardé des films, et prit part au spectacle de magie familiale qu'avait préparé Artémis. Elle avait même essayé un peu d'escrime avec Selena.

Et même si elles n'étaient toujours pas meilleurs amies, Trixie avait accepté la présence de Sunset dans la maison et avait fait un effort pour être amical. Si elle avait un ressentiment persistant envers Sunset, elle le ressortait pendant les soirées de jeu.

Donc, Sunset ne se sentait plus comme une étrangère dans leur maison, juste comme la cousine éloignée qui devait vivre avec eux pour un certain temps. Elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas être un fardeau, aidant aux tâches quand elle le pouvait, et restant dans sa chambre quand il n'y avait pas d'activité familiale.

Elle s'étendit sur son lit et regarda le plafond. Elle avait toujours pas mit ses ampoules ornementales, sentant qu'elle n'était toujours pas _autant _à l'aise avec son nouveau mode de vie. Tournant la tête, les yeux de Sunset tombèrent sur le cadre photo, ayant maintenant une photo d'elle et de ses amies, la nuit du bal. Elles étaient entassées, en donnant leurs plus grands sourires à l'appareille. Si on regardait de près, on pouvait voir les mains de Sunset et de Twilight tenus ensemble.

Sunset sourit, puis grimaça, se souvenant de la suite du bal. Alors que le reste de la nuit était allée sans accroc, le nettoyage avait été un long cauchemar. Sunset n'avait pas prévu de pelleter toute la neige hors de la salle de gym ou d'essayer de déplacer les piliers de glace avant qu'ils finissent de fondre. Elle avait aussi eut à expliquer à Celestia comment elle avait cassé l'unité de conditionnement d'air.

Il y avait un jour de retenu en attente pour elle quand les vacances seront finie.

Tout bien considéré, ça en valait la peine, car elle avait accompli tout ce qu'elle avait prévu. Elle laissa échapper un bâillement, puis prit le livre posé sur la table de nuit. Elle faisait une pause sur les écrits de Selena pour lire  _Le Magicien d'Oz_ . C'était encore mieux que Rarity l'avait décrit.

Sunset lit quelques pages avant que Trixie frappa sa porte ouverte. "La douche est toute à toi."

"Merci, Trix." Sunset marqua la page et se leva. Même si elle essaya de son mieux pour rendre sa présence à peine perceptible, Sunset avait un plaisir coupable : les longues douches chaudes. Après avoir passé plusieurs années sans, elle pensait qu'elle le méritait.

******

À une heure de l'après-midi, Sunset se gara dans le parking du Musée Aérospatial dans le centre-ville. Elle triple vérifia si elle avait son billet dans sa poche, sachant qu'avec sa chance, il aurait pu facilement s'envoler pendant le trajet.

Elle mit son casque dans l'espace sous le siège, puis se dirigea vers l'entrée. Voyant que Twilight n'était nulle part en vue, Sunset supposa qu'elle était en avance.

Le musée était de deux étages et peint chrome pour lui donner un aspect futuriste. Deux grands dômes étaient posés sur les côtés est et ouest ; l'un d'eux avait un grand télescope pointé vers le ciel clair.

Sunset s'assit sur les marches avant d'apprécier la lumière du soleil. Ça avait été ensoleillé toute la semaine, faisant fondre la neige restante et rendant à Canterlot son état normale.

Trois voix retint l'attention de Sunset, et du coin vint Twilight, Shining, et Cadence. Le cœur de Sunset coula. _J'espère que ça ne se transformera pas en un double rencard._

Twilight salua et courut vers Sunset, l'étreignant, et lui donnant une rapide pousse du nez. Quand elle se dégagea, Sunset réalisa que Twilight portait une paire de lunettes épaisses.

Sunset se mordit la lèvre pour retenir son rire. "Joyeux anniversaire, Sparky. Elles sont nouvelles." Elle tapota l'un des verres.

"En fait," dit Twilight, se déplaçant pour les régler, "elles sont un peu vielle. Je me suis retrouvée à cours de lentille avant que mes nouvelles arrivent, je dois donc utiliser ça aujourd'hui." Ses joues rougirent. "Elles ne sont pas moche ?"

"Non, non," dit Sunset, en l'aidant à les redresser. "Je pense que ça te va bien. Tu a l'air plus adorable que d'habitude."

"Vraiment ?" s'égaya Twilight. "Alors, peut-être que je vais les garder." Elle plissa les yeux. "Bien que je devrais mettre à jour la prescription."

"Ahem," toussa Shining, faisant les filles sursauter loin l'une de l'autre. "Avant que vous deux partez, je voudrais avoir un mot avec Sunset."

"Shining..." l'avertit Twilight

Shining leva la main et fit un sourire sympathique. "Relax, je veux juste lui parler, promis."

Sunset leva les yeux au ciel et sauta en bas des marches, laissant Twilight seule faire la moue. Le sourire de Shining disparut dans une expression neutre quand Sunset s'approcha.

"Alors, comment ça va, Sunset ?"

"Tout va assez bien," dit Sunset avec un rire soulagé. "En fait, je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien depuis... je ne m'en souviens pas. Je suppose que je dois te remercier en partie.

Les coins de la bouche de Shining tournèrent vers le haut. "Je n'ai fait que mon travail. Ou au moins j'essaye. Je suis heureux que ça a marché pour toi, Sunset." Sa bouche redevint une fine ligne. "Maintenant, à propos de Twilight."

_Oh non, nous y voilà._

"Elle semble encore croire que je ne sais pas que vous sortez ensemble. Selon elle, vous allez simplement 'traîner' aujourd'hui." Shining fit des guillemets avec ses doigts. "Bon, elle peut me le dire quand elle sera prête ; je ne vais pas m'y opposer. Mais, si tu lui fais mal à nouveau, Sunset, je te promets que ça aura des conséquences. Je vais– ah !"

Cadence tira Shining sur le côté, en gardant une prise ferme sur son oreille. "Très bien, ça suffit." Elle revint et sourit à Sunset. "Ne fais pas attention, il joue juste le rôle du grand frère protecteur. Tu finiras par t'y habituer." Elle leva un doigt, arrêtant la réponse de Sunset. "Mais, il a raison. Je pense que tu es une bonne fille, Sunset, et je pense que tu vas bien traiter Twilight. Mais, la plupart des premières relations ne permettent pas d'être heureux à jamais après, alors je ne vais pas te demander de faire des vœux." La lumière qui brille partit de ses yeux, remplacé par un avertissement froid. "Mais, si Twilight rentre à la maison dans un désordre sanglotant ou avec des idéaux sur l'amour brisés à cause de quelque chose que tu as fait, il te suffit de savoir que je peux briser ton cœur en suffisamment de morceaux pour tu ne seras jamais en mesure de tous les retrouver."

Sunset la regarda, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche fermée, et un vent tourbillonnant et frissonnant dans son estomac. "Compris," dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

"Bien." La chaleur revint dans les yeux de Cadence, et elle donna une accolade amicale à Sunset. "Amusez-vous, vous deux !" Elle fit un signe de la main et cligna de l'œil à Twilight avant de mettre un bras autour de Shining et de partir dans la rue.

Le vent froid se dispersa, mais il avait laissé une impression durable sur Sunset. Elle devait l'admettre, elle respectait Cadence pour réussir à la secouer comme ça.

Des bruits de pas arrivèrent derrière elle, et Twilight apparut à son épaule. "Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient ?"

"Oh, ils voulaient juste savoir comme j'allais," répondit Sunset avec une vague de la main. C'était bon de mentir à nouveau. Même si elle jura qu'elle ne ferait pas de mensonges trompeurs, les pieux mensonges n'arrêtaient pas.

Twilight fronça le nez en signe de suspicion, et Sunset le tordit un peu. Elle déménagea ses mains autour de la taille de Twilight et dit : "Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est rien."

"Promis ?"

"Promis." Sunset l'attira plus près. "C'est ton anniversaire, détends-toi." Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser, et Twilight ferma les yeux en prévision.

"Ouf !"

"Ouille !"

Elles reculèrent toutes les deux. Les verres de Twilight était de travers et pressé plus près de son visage. Elle les retira et les essuya avec sa chemise.

"Désolée," s'excusa Sunset. "Ça va prendre un certain temps pour s'y habituer."

Twilight les remit et se pencha pour réessayer. Sunset navigua soigneusement autour des lunettes de Twilight et honora ses lèvres d'un tendre baiser. Lorsque Sunset recula, Twilight fit un petit rire aigu, un son qui était devenu assez commun pour Sunset.

"Allons-nous y aller ?" Sunset fit un geste de la main.

Twilight la prit et la conduisit en haut des marches jusqu'à l'entrée, en sautillant pendant tout le chemin.

Peu importe à quel point Sunset était heureuse et gentille, elle ne sautillera jamais.

"Il y a tant que je veux voir !" dit Twilight après avoir remit leurs billets à la réceptionniste. "Il y a une exposition sur les trous noir, et une projection 3D de la galaxie connue dans le planétarium, et une conférence sur la viabilité de la vie sur Mars, et une collection de roches lunaires qu'on a le droit de _tenir_ !" s'excita Twilight de joie. "Nous allons tenir une roche provenant de _l'espace_ ! Oh, oh ! Et puis il y a toutes les attractions amusantes comme le Gyrosphère et le _simulateur de lancement de fusée !_" Twilight prit les deux mains de Sunset et sauta de haut en bas. "Peut-on y aller ? S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît !"

Il n'y avais pas de secousse descendante dans la colonne vertébrale de Sunset, mais après avoir ressentit ça à chaque fois que quelqu'un disait 's'il te plaît', ça chatouillait encore. "Twilight, c'est _ton_ anniversaire ; nous pouvons faire tout ce que tu veux faire."

"Eeeeeeeeh !" Twilight sauta plus fort, ses lunettes rebondirent contre son nez. "Que faisons-nous en premier ? Oh, j'aurais dû faire une liste ! Hum, les roches lunaires ! Allons toucher les roches lunaires avant que tous les enfants les cassent !" Elle tira Sunset dans le couloir principale, Sunset rit pendant ce temps.

******

Puisque c'était jeudi et la veille de Noël, le musée était raisonnablement dépourvu de monde. Sunset en était heureuse, un, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé les endroits bondés, et deux, Twilight pouvait parler de tout ce qu'elle voulait sans craindre qu'on lui dise de se taire. Comme dans le planétarium, où elle faisait plein de commentaire sur la superbe visite projetée en 3D de la galaxie. Il y avait un narrateur, mais avec la quantité d'infos que Twilight sortait, Sunset estima que c'était redondant et inutile.

"...Et voilà pourquoi, même si Bételgeuse _devait_ exploser pendant notre vie, il faudrait six cents ans avant que toute _catastrophe_ touche la Terre. Et au pire, ce ne serait que quelque rayonnement ultraviolet. _Mais_, l'explosion serait assez brillante pour être vu, même en plein jour, donc ce serait amusant à voir."

Sunset jeta sa paire de lunettes 3D dans le bac à leur sortie du planétarium. L'enthousiasme de Twilight était contagieux, et Sunset ne pouvait pas retirer son sourire de son visage. "Tu aimes vraiment ce genre de chose, pas vrai ?"

Twilight fit une imitation d'une figurine qui hoche la tête. "C'est tout simplement si passionnant ! L'astronomie était ma première passion scientifique ! Mon père m'a acheté mon premier télescope quand j'avais six ans !" Ses épaules tombèrent avec la déflation de son enthousiasme. "Mon premier rêve était de devenir astronaute et d'aller dans l'espace."

Sunset fronça les sourcils. "Qu'est-il arrivé ?"

Twilight pointa ses yeux. "Ma vue est trop mauvaise, même avec des lunettes." Elle soupira. "De plus, les astronautes doivent passer par une tonne d'entraînement physique et... je peux à peine courir un kilomètre." Elle fit signe à la salle d'exposition dans laquelle elles étaient, des affiches étaient sur les murs et des modèles au plafond. "Alors, je vais devoir me contenter de livres et d'ordinateurs."

"Hey, c'est pas si mal." Sunset serra la main de Twilight. "Il y a beaucoup que tu puisses faire à partir d'ici. D'ailleurs, combien de découvertes ont vraiment étaient faites par les astronautes ? Les scientifiques font tout le travail."

"Ouais..." Twilight déplaça son poids d'un pied à l'autre. "Mais ce serait tellement cool de flotter dans l'espace ou de voyager vers une autre planète."

"Eh bien, ayant déjà joué le rôle du visiteur alien, croie-moi : ce n'est pas tout ce que ça semble être. On passe la plupart du temps à se demander comment on va survivre."

Elles s'arrêtèrent devant un tableau d'information sur la Nébuleuse de la Tête de Cheval "Tu es d'un autre monde," dit Twilight, les yeux remplis d'émerveillement. "Je le _sais_, mais mon esprit se sent encore comme si il le traite pour la première fois. Tu agis de façon normal... la plupart du temps."

Sunset haussa un sourcil sarcastique. "Oh ? Veux-tu que je commence à hennir et à manger du foin ? Ou peut-être que tu voudrais faire un tour sur mon dos ?"

Twilight la poussa de façon ludique. "Allez, j'essaye d'être sérieuse."

"Eh bien, les poneys et les humains ont beaucoup plus en commun que tu ne le penses." Sunset agita ses doigts. "La seule vrai différence est qu'on se promène sur quatre sabots et qu'on a la magie. Et nous pouvons transformer l'amitié en une arme."

"Je parie que ça maintient votre budget militaire bas."

"Nous n'aurons jamais à construire de bombes nucléaires, je peux te le dire. Ça donne à un tout nouveau sens à : 'tuer les à coups de gentillesse.'"

Twilight se retourna vers l'affiche et se perdit quelque part dans les étoiles innombrables. "Je sais que tu n'es pas d'ici," dit-elle, sa voix devenant brumeuse. "Mais, et si tu n'étais en réalité pas d'une autre dimension ?"

Sunset essaya de suivre sa ligne de mire et sa pensée, et échoua au deux. "Que veux-tu dire ?"

"Je veux dire, et si Equestria n'est pas dans un univers parallèle, mais dans _cet _univers. Juste vraiment, vraiment très loin." Elle pointa une étoile au hasard. "Il y a des milliard de mondes là-bas. Peut-être que ta maison est l'une d'entre eux. Bien que le portail t'as transformé en humain, peut-être qu'au lieu de t'amener à une autre dimension, il t'a poussé à travers l'espace."

Sunset caressa son menton. "Intéressante théorie, Twilight. C'est possible, j'imagine, mais comment peut-tu expliquer tous les reflets différents entre nos mondes ?"

"Eh bien, comme je l'ai dit – il y a un_ milliard _de mondes différents, ce qui signifie qu'il y a un _milliard_ de différentes possibilités."

"Très bien." Sunset roula sa main. "Alors comment expliques-tu notre capacité à déplacer le soleil et la lune ?"

Twilight fit un mouvement brusque de la tête. "Tu étais sérieuse à ce sujet ?"

Sunset leva les yeux au ciel. "Oui, j'étais sérieuse. Tout ce que je t'ai dit sur Equestria jusqu'à présent est vrai."

"Oh." L'attention de Twilight revint vers l'affiche, et pendant un certain temps, elle ne dit rien. Sunset attendit patiemment, amusé par le froissement concentré de son nez. "La seule théorie que j'ai pour l'expliquer insulte l'intelligence de l'ensemble de ton espèce." Elle soupira dans la défaite. "Donc, je vais juste dire 'magie' et en rester là."

Sunset l'entraîna dans le couloir, en lui tapotant la tête. "Tu as essayé, Sparky. Tu as essayé."

******

"Tu es sûre que tu veux faire ça, Twilight ?"

"O-oui, dépêches-toi avant que je change d'avis !"

Sunset se tenait derrière un rail tandis que Twilight, qui tremblait comme une feuille avec de la sueur qui coulait de son front, était attachée dans le Gyrosphère. Sunset n'avait jamais vu un tel engin avant. C'était sphérique avec une chaise sur un axe central, entouré par des anneaux métalliques.

L'opérateur du stand amena le harnais vers le bas et fit en sorte qu'il soit fermement attaché avant d'aller à son stand. Twilight donna à Sunset un regard partagé qui disait 'à l'aide' et 'ne t'avises pas d'essayer d'arrêter ça'.

Sunset lui fit un pousse levé.

Le trajet commença avec une secousse, et Twilight se referma, serrant ses yeux fermés. La sphère tourna vers l'avant, puis en diagonale, puis vers l'arrière, prenant de la vitesse à chaque changement de direction.

"Eeeeeeh !" cria occasionnellement Twilight. C'était impossible de dire si c'était de joie ou de terreur. Les rotations commencèrent, avec Twilight devenant rien de plus qu'une série de couleur pourpre. Après une minute, le trajet ralentit jusqu'à l'arrêt, mais sa tête continua à tournoyer. Elle se détacha de l'attraction et vacilla vers Sunset, marchant comme un canard et chancelant d'avant en arrière.

Elle atteint la balustrade et s'affaissa dessus. Sunset lui tapota la tête. "Eh bien, au moins tu sais par quoi les astronautes doivent passer."

Twilight leva la tête, la joie dansait dans ses yeux. "Je veux le refaire !"

******

"Ohmondieuohmondieuohmondieuohmondieu !"

"Je regrette de t'avoir acheter cette barbe à papa." Sunset finit d'attacher sa ceinture de sécurité et se pencha en arrière. À côté d'elle, Twilight tremblait si fort que tout son siège vibrait. Elles étaient attachées dans la navette pour le simulateur de lancement de fusée, des faux moniteurs et des capteurs bipaient autour d'elles. L'écran virtuel leur donnèrent une vue d'un site de lancement de la NASA.

La porte de la navette se ferma et les lumières se tamisèrent. Twilight rebondit sur son siège, les mots échouant à lui échapper maintenant. Les hauts-parleurs crépitaient autour d'elles, et sur l'un des écrans plus petits, le visage d'un homme apparut. "Capitaine, ici Centre de Contrôle. Êtes-vous prêt pour le lancement ?"

"Oui, monsieur !" hurla Twilight.

"Bien. Initialisation du décompte final dans dix secondes..."

Le siège de Sunset se déplaça, et elle se retrouva couché à plat sur le dos, regardant l'immense ciel. La navette commença à vibrer, et au début, elle pensait que Twilight avait intensifiée sa nervosité, mais réalisa rapidement que ça faisait partie du manège. La fusée grondait, prête pour le décollage.

Twilight tendit la main et fit semblant d'appuyer sur les boutons. "Batteries à pleine puissance. Tous les moteurs sont opérationnels. Engagement des propulseurs primaires."

Sunset ne dit pas un mot, choisissant de laisser Twilight vivre son rêve d'enfance. Elle trouva ça adorable, bien qu'un peut déchirant.

"Trois... deux... un... décollage ! Houston, nous décollons !" La navette passa des petites vibrations à une pleine turbulence. Les propulseurs rugirent dans les oreilles de Sunset, presque noyés par les acclamations de Twilight. Les nuages se précipitèrent au delà de l'écran, et le ciel devint de plus en plus sombre, au fur et à mesure qu'elles montèrent. Sunset pouvait sentir la pression sur son corps quand elles entrèrent dans la stratosphère.

"Détachement des propulseurs primaire," déclara le Centre de Contrôle. La turbulence s'adoucit, remplacée par l'impulsion plus douce des propulseurs secondaires. L'espace s'ouvrit à elles, les comblant de milliard et de milliard de petites perles scintillantes. La pression s'atteignit, et Sunset pouvait sentir une impesanteur artificielle s'installer sur elle.

Les propulseurs secondaires leurs donnèrent une dernière poussée hors de l'atmosphère et se détachèrent de la fusée. Sunset et Twilight flottaient dans leur navette, des centaines de kilomètres au dessus de la Terre. La navette tourna sur elle-même, leur donnant une vue sur l'orbe bleu, le soleil assis sur son horizon.

"C'est tellement magnifique," chuchota Twilight.

Sunset était silencieusement d'accord avec elle, et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander à quoi ressemblait Equestria depuis l'espace. Sa nostalgie soudaine se manifesta à travers une boule dans sa gorge.  _Arrête. Ça ne sert à rien de devenir plus sentimentale maintenant._ Elle tendit la main vers celle de Twilight, et reposa gentiment la sienne au dessus.  _Ça... Ça pourrait être ma maison maintenant. J'ai Twilight, j'ai mes amies. Je serai bien._

Leur navette rentra dans l'atmosphère, et un éclat rouge teinta le monde extérieur pendant que la gravité les entraîna vers la surface.  _Jusqu'au diplôme... Je serai bien._

******

Le soleil descendit et devint confortable dans le ciel de l'ouest quand Sunset et Twilight quittèrent le musée. Sunset avait mit toutes ses pensées de sa maison perdue et de son avenir incertain de côté. Elle avait encore beaucoup de temps avant qu'elle ait à ce soucier de cela. Elle voulait juste vivre dans le présent.

Twilight secoua son sac cadeau. "Merci pour la carte des étoiles, Sunset. Merci pour tout vraiment." Elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Les étincelles du baiser secoua Sunset lui faisant faire un sourire en coin. "Bien, tu sais. C'était le moins que je puisse faire. Comme c'est ton anniversaire et tout."

"C'était le meilleur anniversaire de ma vie !"

_Oui ! Un point pour Sunset Shimmer !_

Elles s'arrêtèrent en bas des marches, en regardant les rayons du soleil s'éclipser derrière les immeubles de bureaux du centre-ville. Twilight donna à son sac une autre secousse. "J'imagine que je devrais appeler Shining."

Sunset leva un sourcil. "Ou bien, je pourrais te reconduire chez toi."

Twilight se referma sur elle-même, mais ses yeux avait un air d'excitation semblable à celui qu'elle avait sur le Gyrosphère. "Je ne peux pas te demander ça, tu en as déjà beaucoup fait pour moi aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, tu n'as qu'un casque, et je ne vais pas te laisser conduire à travers la ville sans un casque," finit-elle d'un ton maternel.

Sunset sourit et fit un geste à Twilight pour qu'elle la suit. Elles se dirigèrent au parking, où la moto de Sunset avait toute une rangée pour elle. Elle ouvrit le siège et en sortit deux casques. Le sien, et un autre flambant neuf, couleur pourpre avec une étoile rayonnante sur le côté.

Twilight regarda avec émerveillement. "C'est pour moi ?"

"Non, c'est pour Rarity."  _Tu m'as manqué, sarcasme !_ "Bien sûr que c'est pour toi, idiote. Joyeux anniversaire." Elle le tendit à Twilight.

"Wow." Twilight regarda l'étoile, puis sa réflexion dans la visière. Elle mit le casque sur sa tête. "De quoi j'ai l'air ?"

"D'une mauvaise imitation de moi." Ce qui coûta une autre poussé à Sunset. "Je plaisante," rit-elle. "Alors, tu veux que je te ramène ou non ?"

Twilight était silencieuse sous son casque. "Tu roulera lentement ?"

Sunset ricana. "Bien sûr, Sparky." Elle sauta sur sa moto et démarra le moteur. Twilight enroula ses bras autour du ventre de Sunset, et se rapprocha autant qu'elle le pouvait. Sunset frissonna de plaisir avant de retirer la béquille et de sortir du parking.

Elle resta fidèle à sa parole et roula plus lentement dans les petites rues. À chaque feu rouge, elle cria à Twilight : "Ça va ?"

"Humhum," fût sa seule réponse.

Quand elles arrivèrent sur l'autoroute, Sunset accéléra lentement jusqu'à 105 km/h. Elle passa à travers la circulation avec un sourire sournois, tandis que Twilight doubla son emprise sur l'estomac de Sunset. Sunset ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça longtemps ; Twilight avait probablement eu assez de sensations fortes pour aujourd'hui. Elle se retira vers la voie lente et y resta jusqu'à la sortie.

Dix minute plus tard, elles se garèrent en face de la maison de Twilight. Fidèle à la conformité de la banlieue, la pelouse ressemblait à toutes les autres : morts du froid de l'hiver.

Twilight trébucha de la moto et leva son casque haut, aspirant une grand bouffé d'air. "Est-ce qu'il fait toujours si chaud là-dedans ?"

Sunset retira le sien. "On s'y habitue." Elle secoua ses cheveux. "Alors, tu t'es amusée ?"

"Oui..." Twilight fronça les sourcils. "Mais tu m'avais promis de conduire lentement."

"_C'était_ lent. Pour moi."

Twilight leva les yeux au ciel. "Shining avait raison : tu es une démone de la vitesse."

Sunset grimaça à l'intérieur, ne montrant qu'une subtile contraction de l'œil. _Ouaip, ça pique encore_. Elle se racla la gorge. "Dois-je te remmener jusqu'à ta porte ?"

Twilight tendit son bras. "J'aimerai." Leurs bras se bouclèrent ensemble, elles se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée et se firent face. Twilight éloigna quelques cheveux qui était devant le visage de Sunset. "J'ai passé un très bon moment aujourd'hui."

"J'en suis heureuse. J'essayais de me rattraper pour le bal," dit Sunset, ses épaules tombantes.

"Tu faisais de ton mieux pour t'assurer que tout le monde passe un bon moment."

"Mais je t'ai négligé pendant la moitié de la nuit."

Twilight secoua la tête. "Tu as danser avec moi. Et... nous nous sommes embrassées. Je dirais que la nuit était quand même assez génial."

"Oh ?" Sunset l'attira plus près. "Eh bien, j'imagine qu'il n'y a qu'une seule façon de terminer ce soir." Sunset ferma les yeux quand elles se rapprochèrent. C'était toujours une sensation étrange pour elle : vouloir les lèvres de quelqu'un d'autre pressées contre les siennes, voulant montrer intimement son affection envers Twilight.

Leurs lèvres se brossèrent ensemble quand la serrure de la porte cliqua et s'ouvrit.

_"Shiny !"_

Twilight sauta si loin en arrière que Sunset avait complètement perdu son équilibre et vacilla en avant, tombant la tête la première sur le patio en bois. Il avait besoin d'être balayé.

"Que faisiez-vous vous deux ?" demanda Shining, d'une voix plate.

La voix de Twilight était anormalement forte. "Étreindre ! Nous ne faisions juste une étreinte de bonne nuit."

_Peut-être que c'est juste cette maison. _ pensait Sunset, son visage encore contre le bois.  _Peut être qu'elle ne veut tout simplement pas que nous nous embrassions devant-elle._

"Uh-huh." Shining fit aucun effort pour cacher son scepticisme. "Eh bien, pourquoi ne rentreriez-vous pas toutes les deux à l'intérieur un moment ; il fait froid."

Sunset se releva et dépoussiéra son visage. "En fait, je devrais probablement renter à la maison."

Shining sourit et pointa un pouce vers l'entré sombre. "Allez, juste pour une seconde."

Sunset regarda Twilight pour confirmer, mais elle n'obtint qu'un haussement confus. "D'accord." Elle suivit Twilight dans la maison sombre. Shining ferma la porte derrière-elles, amenant une obscurité presque complète.

"Qu'est-il arrivé aux lumières ?" demanda Twilight. Ils s'allumèrent.

_"Surprise !"_

Twilight sauta en arrière au chœur de voix, marchant sur le pied de Sunset. Sunset fit passer son cri pour de la surprise, mais son pied palpitait.

Réunis autour de la table de la salle à manger étaient les parents de Twilight, Cadence, Spike, et à la surprise de Sunset, le reste des Sept Spectaculaires. Sur la table était un gros gâteau à la vanille avec écrit au glaçage violet : 'Joyeux Anniversaire Twilight !'

"Vous m'avez fait une fête surprise ?" Twilight tourna la tête derrière-elle. "Tu le savais ?"

Sunset s'appuya contre le mur, retirant son poids de ses orteils . "J'en avais honnêtement aucune idée."

"Eh bien," dit Velvet, "puisque tu allais dépenser la majeur partie de la journée avec Sunset, nous avons pensé que ce serait l'occasion parfaite. Ensuite, ton amie Pinkie Pie nous a appelés avec la même idée, nous avons donc décidé de travailler ensemble." Elle souligna les banderoles violettes et les ballons roses qui pendaient au plafond.

Twilight retira ses lunettes et essuya ses yeux. "Vous n'aviez pas à faire tout ça."

Pinkie rebondit et enlaça Twilight avant de la traîner hors du hall d'entrée. "Bien que si ! Tu es notre amie, et quel genre d'amies on serait si on aidait pas à célébrer ton anniversaire ? De bien mauvais c'est sûr !"

"Ce n'est pas  _ grand _ -chose, vraiment," ajouta Rarity. "Juste un peu de gâteau, de la crème glacée et un peu de socialisation."

Sunset et Shining rejoignirent tout le monde autour de la table, tandis que Velvet sortit les bougies et les plaça sur le gâteau.

Rainbow plissa son visage quand elle compta les bougies, puis s'exclama : "Attends, tu _vas_ avoir dix-sept ans ?"

"Oui ?" répondit Twilight, surprise.

"Mais tu es en terminale ! Tu ne devrais pas avoir dix-huit ans ?"

Twilight tapota ses doigts l'un contre l'autre. "J'ai sauté le CE1."

Night Light rit. "Elle aurait aussi pu sauté le CE2, mais nous voulions qu'elle reste avec des enfants proche de son âge."

Avec les bougies allumées, ils chantèrent un joyeux anniversaire à Twilight, et elle les souffla, un large sourire sur son visage.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as souhaité ?" demanda Sunset alors que Cadence coupa le gâteau.

"Idiote, elle ne peut pas te le dire !" dit Pinkie, collant sa tête entre-elles. "Ou il ne se réalisera pas !"

Cadence remit des assiettes alourdies par d'épaisses tranches de gâteau. "Alors, comment c'était le musée ?"

"Oh mon dieu, c'était  _ si  _ amusant !" Si la bouche de Twilight n'était pas en mouvement, Sunset aurait juré que c'était Pinkie qui parlait. "Nous avons tenu des roches lunaires, et allez voir les étoiles, et j'ai roulé dans le Gyrosphère quatre fois !

Rainbow renifla. "Un parfait rencard pour une intello. Je parie que vous deux aviez beaucoup d'occasion pour vous embrasser."

Sunset lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia, mais le mal était déjà fait. Velvet et Night Light donna à Rainbow un regard curieux avant de se retourner vers une Twilight brûlée par sa rougeur.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de rencard et d'embrassade ?" demanda Velvet.

Si Sunset pouvait, elle aurait volontiers changé de place avec Twilight. L'observer fondre en une flaque sous les projecteurs soudains était presque insupportable.

"Je... nous... vous voyez..." Les mains de Twilight tremblaient tellement que son gâteau rebondissait sur son assiette. "J-j'ai pensé– Enfin pas vraiment _pensé_... Enfin – J'ai... c'est-à-dire – Je suis... J'ai découvert ça, eh bien–"

"Votre fille est gay et je sors avec elle !" lâcha Sunset.

_"Sunset !"_

"Je suis désolée, le suspense me tuait !"

Twilight laissa tomber son gâteau sur la table (à la déception de Spike) et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. "Ouais... Je ne suis... pas attirée par les garçons. Et Sunset et moi sommes ensemble."

Shining pressa ses mains contre ses joues. "Mon dieu, j'en avais  _ aucune _ idée !"

Cadence le tapa sur la tête. "Ce qu'il  _ essaie _ de dire est que nous te soutenons toujours et nous t'aimons Twilight, quoi qu'il advienne."

Velvet approcha et enroula sa fille dans une étreinte chaleureuse. "Exactement comme dit Cadence. Honnêtement, je l'ai vu venir à des kilomètres."

Night Light fronça les sourcils. "Alors, je suis le seule qui soit véritablement surpris par ça ?"

"Ouaip."

"Oui."

"Désolée, chérie."

La lèvre inférieure de Twilight tremblait. "Tu n'es pas en colère, hein ?"

Night Light vint et rejoignit le câlin. "Envers toi ? Bien sûr que non. Je suis fâché d'être le dernier à savoir." Il regarda Shining. "As-tu quelque chose à nous dire ?"

Shining fit semblant d'y réfléchir. "Tu sais que moi et Cadence sortons ensemble, pas vrai ?"

Cadence le retapa sur la tête.

Night Light se tourna vers Sunset, en essayant de son mieux pour avoir l'air mécontent. "Eh bien, Sunset, puisque tu sors avec ma fille, je dois te détester par principe."

Velvet le tapa sur la tête. "Ignore-le, ma chérie. Tu es toujours la bienvenue ici."

Sunset sourit. "Merci, Mme Velvet." Elle se tourna et donna à Rainbow un mauvais œil.

Rainbow leva les mains. "Quoi ? Je ne savais pas que c'était un secret ! Vous vous êtes embrassées au bal !"

"Je te surveille, Shimmer." Night Light remua un doigt.

Suivant l'exemple de tout le monde, Sunset tapa Rainbow sur la tête.


	42. Étape 42 : Étoiles Filantes

_Étape 42 : Étoiles Filantes_

L'attaque d'un oreiller sauvage interrompit le sommeil de Sunset. Il agressa implacablement son visage tout en sifflant : "Debout, Sunset ! C'est Noël, et Trixie veut ouvrir ses cadeaux !"

"Qu– ouf ! Ok– ouuf ! Trixie arrête, je me lève !" L'oreiller descendit une dernière fois. Sunset attrapa le sien et le balança à Trixie, la touchant au visage. Quand Trixie leva son oreiller, Sunset la frappa dans l'estomac.

Trixie fit le dernier coup, puis sauta en arrière avant que Sunset puisse riposter. "Dépêches-toi et habilles-toi," dit-elle avec un sourire amusé en coin. "Il est déjà neuf heur."

Une fois que Trixie disparut, Sunset roula hors du lit et s'étira. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Trixie voulait qu'elle descende ; ce n'était pas comme si Sunset avait des cadeaux qui l'attendaient.

_Là encore, les connaissant... ils ont dû prendre quelque chose pour moi._ Sunset essaya de ne pas avoir d'espoirs, mais il y avait un flottement d'excitation dans son estomac. Elle retira son pyjama pour ses survêtements, et se lava rapidement dans la salle de bain.

En bas, les Lulamoon, étaient rassemblés autour de l'arbre de Noël, il y avait une quantité modérée de cadeaux à sa base. La pièce sentait l'aiguille de pin frais et les biscuits au gingembre.

"Joyeux Noël, Sunset," salua Selena, en lui tendant une tasse de lait de poule.

"Joyeux Noël," retourna gentiment Sunset.

Artémis fit une petite secousse à l'un de ses cadeaux. "En effet ! Aller, tout le monde, prenez un cadeau ! Ils ne vont pas se déballer tous seuls !"

Trixie et Selena ramassèrent chacune une boîte enveloppée de couleur. Sunset tendit la tête pour voir si l'un des cadeaux avait son nom dessus. Son cœur chuta après un premier coup  d'œil , et elle tira une chaise pour simplement regarder.

Artémis surgit devant-elle, en détenant une petite boîte qui tenait dans sa main. "Allons, Shimmy, tu croyais qu'on allait t'oublier ?" Il tendit la boîte vers elle.

Sunset la prit avec un sourire coupable. "Non, bien sûr que non. Merci, Artémis.

"Oh ne me remercie pas. C'est Trixie qui l'a choisi pour toi."

"Papa ! Tu avais promis de ne pas le dire !"

Sunset tenait le cadeau avec une certaine appréhension. Pour tout ce qu'elle savait, il pouvait y avoir un feu d'artifice, ou un éjecteur d'encre à l'intérieur. Elle retira l'emballage soigneusement, découvrant une boîte à bijoux noir. Ses doigts tremblaient quand elle souleva le couvercle, et elle la tenait un peu loin de son visage, juste au cas où.

Mais à l'intérieur, il n'y avait pas de blague ou de mot méchant. Au lieu de ça, Sunset trouva sa marque de beauté. Le rouge et l'or s'entrelaçaient et dansaient l'un autour de l'autre, se façonnant dans un soleil qui la regardait avec un fil noir attaché. Sunset sortit le collier, sentant le métal pondérée dans sa main.

"C'est magnifique," murmura Sunset. Elle ne perdit pas de temps avant de le mettre autour de son cou. "Trixie, je ne sais pas quoi dire. C'est incroyable."

Trixie détourna les yeux, revenant à sa propre ouverture de cadeau. "Ne deviens pas sentimentale avec Trixie. Elle l'a seulement fait pour qu'elle ne te soit plus redevable."

"Redevable ? Tu me laisses venir vivre avec toi ; je pense que la dette a été remboursée."

Trixie posa le casque qu'elle venait de déballer. "Non, maman et papa te laisse vivre ici, Trixie l'a seulement accepté. Principalement parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Ceci –" elle désigna le collier "–est juste la façon dont Trixie dit... tu sais, merci."

Sunset ferma sa main autour du collier. "Merci aussi. Ça signifie beaucoup."

Artémis prit une photo. "Ah ! Je savais que vous finirez par vous entendre. Mon instinct ne me trompe jamais."

En plus du collier, Sunset reçu un paquet cylindrique d'Artémis. Elle le déballa et l'ouvrit, seulement pour que des serpents en caoutchouc jaillissent sur elle. Elle ne trouva toujours pas ça drôle, mais était heureuse que tout le monde appréciait ça.

Selena obtint une plume d'écriture d'autrefois et un encrier, tandis qu'Artémis reçu un nouveau peignoir. Ils nettoyèrent les papiers d'emballage et allèrent dans la cuisine pour finir leurs laits de poule. Cadence était encore à la radio, sa voix joyeuse et affectueuse était moins désagréable pour les oreilles de Sunset qu'auparavant.

"Joyeux Noël, Canterlot ! J'espère que votre journée est remplie de paix, de joie et d'amour ! Et un rappel à tous ceux qui vont faire du shopping aujourd'hui, soyez gentil avec les commerçants. Je suis sûre qu'ils préféreraient être à la maison avec leurs propres familles que debout devant une caisse enregistreuse toute la journée."

Artémis vida sa tasse. "Ah, les avantages d'avoir une entreprise familiale."

Lorsque leurs boissons étaient vides, ils se mirent à travailler sur le repas de Noël. Sunset était volontaire pour aider avec tout ce qu'elle pouvait, comme cadeau de Noël pour eux. Apparemment, la magie n'était pas autorisée dans la cuisine, Artémis n'avait pas une seul fois sorti sa baquette ou fait léviter quoi que ce soit vers lui. Il obéit principalement au ordre de Selena.

Après que Sunset avait appris à écraser des pommes de terre en purée, à rôtir des asperges et à faire des macaronis au fromage qui n'était pas en boîte, elle se retira dans sa chambre pour faire une pause. Elle était assise sur son lit et admirait son collier pendant une minute, en traçant son doigts sur sa finition lisse. Elle doutait que Trixie sache à quel point ce symbole signifiait pour elle, mais ça avait été tout de même un geste émouvant.

Sunset sortit son téléphone, trouvant les vœux de Noël de ses amis, y compris de Flash. Elle prit le temps de répondre individuellement à chacun d'eux, un bon feu était allumé dans son cœur pendant ce temps. Elle posa son téléphone et regarda les murs.

"Je pense que c'est maintenant un bon moment pour mettre les lumières."

******

Sunset était assise dans le jardin, son estomac rempli du repas de Noël et de la tarte. Au loin, Trixie et Artémis créaient des petits artifices ors, verts et rouges, en forme d'arbres, de cloches, de flocons de neige, et d'autre symboles liés à Noël. Un ange d'or fit un tour complet de la cour avant d'exploser dans un jet d'étincelles ondulant.

"Je suppose que tu as eu un bon Noël cette année ?" demanda Selena une fois qu'une partie du bruit disparue.

Sunset s'arrêta dans ses applaudissements. "Ouais. Je n'ai pas eu de Noël comme ça depuis..." Elle baissa les yeux. "Depuis que j'ai quitté la maison."

"Est-ce que ça te manque ?"

"Immensément." Sunset se pencha en arrière contre sa chaise et regarda les premières étoiles qui apparaissaient pour la nuit. "Mais je suis coincée ici pour encore deux ans. Et quand je pourrais rentrer à la maison... Je ne sais pas s'il y aura encore quoi que ce soit à retrouver."

Son passé avait été un gâchis et son avenir était un mystère flou. Sunset en était venu à profiter de sa vie à chaque instant comme ça venait. Elle était fatiguée de se sentir coupable, et elle avait aucune envie de réfléchir à ce qui pourrait être.

Selena posa une main sur celle de Sunset. "Je suis sûre qu'une fille intelligente comme toi trouvera quelque chose. Je pense que tu as le potentiel pour faire quoi que ton esprit décide. Et en attendant, tu es toujours la bienvenu ici."

Sunset leva son visage. Les feux d'artifice devaient être trop lumineux car elle avait les larmes au yeux. "Merci. Je l'apprécie vraiment." Elle pouvait voir Selena sourire du coin de l'œil. En face d'elles, Trixie fit un nuage de fumée blanche avant de produire une étoile filante d'or.

Quand le spectacle était terminé, tout le monde se séparaient, Sunset repartit dans sa chambre. Quand elle sortit son téléphone pour envoyé un texto à Twilight, il y eut une voix à sa porte.

"Trixie se demande toujours quelque chose."

Sunset se retourna et la trouva appuyé contre le cadre de la porte, en essayant d'avoir l'air nonchalante. "Et qu'est-ce que tu te demandes ?"

"Si tu es d'un monde de poney magique, pourquoi Trixie ne t'as jamais vu faire de la magie ? À part au Bal d'Automne."

Sunset regarda le dos de sa main. "J'imagine que ce corps n'est tout simplement pas fait pour gérer la magie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai tout perdu quand je suis arrivée. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était parce que ce monde n'avait tout simplement pas de magie." Elle regarda curieusement Trixie. "Mais pourquoi pouvez-vous en faire ?"

Trixie se pencha en avant et leva une main en l'air, en courbant ses doigts. "La magie est dans notre sang. Nous sommes l'une des dernières familles qui garde les secrets des arts magiques. Nous sommes les derniers descendants du grand Merlin !" Elle fit un sourire infâme à Sunset. "Tu devrais te sentir honorée Sunset. Tu vis avec la grandeur." Après s'être incliné de façon théâtrale, elle partit.

Sunset s'arrêta dans son rire amusé. "Attends, qui est Merlin ?"

******

Sans surprise, une foule massive remplissait le centre commercial le lendemain de Noël. Normalement, Sunset n'irait jamais mettre les pieds dans le centre commercial avec autant de gens s'affairant autour. Mais, ses amies étaient impatientes de faire leurs shoppings d'après-fête, elle avait accepté à contrecœur de les suivre. Elle aurait pu profiter du retour de sa capacité à dire 'non', mais, l'amitié la forçait à y aller. C'_était_ magique, après tout.

Sunset les rejoignit après avoir prit une tasse de café. Tout le monde s'était réunies à l'un des plus grand box dans l'espace de restauration. C'était étonnant qu'elles aient réussi à l'avoir avec la foule qu'il y avait.

"Oh, Sunset, c'est un très joli collier que tu as," dit Rarity.

Sunset prit place à côté de Twilight, en lui donnant un bisous sur la joue. "Merci. Trixie me l'a offert pour Noël."

Rainbow renifla. "Trixie t'a donnée un cadeau ? Alors, est-ce la partie où Twilight agit comme la petite amie jalouse ?"

"Je ne suis_ pas_ jalouse," répondit Twilight sur la défensive. Elle tourna la tête vers Sunset. "Suis-je censée être jalouse ?"

"Non." Sunset tendit la main et tapa Rainbow sur la tête. "Ignore la. C'est juste un cadeau."

"Eh bien, en parlant de cadeaux..." Twilight tendit le bras vers le bas et tira une boîte enveloppée de pourpre de sous son siège. "Joyeux Noël, Sunset."

"Oh non, Twilight, tu n'avais pas à m'offrir quoi que ce soit. En plus, je n'ai rien à te donner."

Twilight secoua la tête. "Tu m'as déjà donné un cadeau. Plusieurs, en fait. Je ne vais pas te demander un cadeau pour mon anniversaire _et _pour Noël."

Sunset prit le paquet et le posa sur la table. "Eh bien, si tu en es sûre." Elle se pencha et l'embrassa à nouveau. "Merci."

"Ne me remercie pas _déjà_," dit Twilight avec un sourire timide.

Sa curiosité piquée, Sunset défit le ruban, puis déchira le papier d'emballage. C'était une boîte blanche simple utilisée pour stocker un vêtement. Quand elle ouvrit le couvercle, elle faillit crier. "Tw-Twi-Twilight... non," dit-elle d'une voix de souris.

"Si." Twilight se redressa, un regard béat sur son visage.

"Oooh, qu'est-c'que c'est, qu'est-c'que c'est ?" Pinkie se pencha sur la table pour avoir une meilleur vue.

Avec des doigts tremblants, Sunset souleva l'objet de l'emballage, savourant la sensation de sa souplesse. Il se déroula par lui-même quand il sortie, un magnifique cygne noir fait de cuir. De longues manches avec des pointes d'argents sur les poignets, et un S bordé sur la poche de la poitrine gauche.

Applejack siffla. "C'est une sacrée belle veste."

Sunset n'avait pas assez de mots pour acquiescer avec elle. Ici, dans ses mains, était la veste qu'elle voulait. L'une des raisons pour laquelle elle s'était résolue à obtenir un emploi. Elle l'avait oublié au cours du dernier mois, avec tout ce qui se passait, mais maintenant, elle était là. Elle parcourut son pouce sur le matériau, puis la serra contre son visage pour respirer l'arôme enivrant.

"Twilight," se força-t-elle à dire," comment... quand... _comment ? _C'était a trois cents dollars !"

Twilight prit une gorgée de son thé, toujours en souriant. "Je l'ai prit en solde. C'était à seulement quarte-vingt dix-neuf dollars. Bien qu'il avait un extra d'une trentaine pour la faire border."

Sunset jeta ses bras autour d'elle. "Merci ! Merci, merci, merci ! C'est génial !" Elle se leva et retira son pull, en ignorant le sifflement de Rainbow. Elle enfila sa nouvelle veste en cuir, la queue de pie tombait juste au-dessus de ses genoux. C'était parfait.

Elle fit une pause dans sa jubilation et regarda Fluttershy. "Euh, ça ne te dérange pas, si ?"

Fluttershy regarda ses mains jointes. "Eh bien, je ne vais pas t'empêcher de la porter." Elle soupira et sourit, même si elle était un peu tendue. "Et ça te rends heureuse. Je ne vais pas te ruiner ça."

Sunset fit une note mentale pour se racheter envers Fluttershy, puis reprit ses cris de joie. Elle enroula ses bras autour d'elles, en faisant attention à ne pas piquer ses côtes avec ses nouvelles pointes.

"Calme-toi," dit Rainbow, "c'est juste une veste."

"C'est la meilleurs veste_ au monde !_"

Applejack rit. "Eh bien, Twi, J'pense pas qu'il y'a un que'conque cadeau qui puisse dépasser ce'ui-là."

Rainbow appuya un bras sur la table. "Vraiment ? Qu'en est-il de –" Elle entrelaça ses doigts et frappa à plusieurs reprises ses paumes.

Sunset démêla ses bras et lui montra son brassard. "Tu sais, c'est plus qu'une simple décoration."

Twilight pencha la tête, ses lunettes tombant sur le côté. "Je ne comprends pas."

"Rien, ma chérie," dit Rarity. "Viens, nous allons y aller avant que la foule de l'après-midi arrive."

Sunset prit la main de Twilight quand elles partirent du box, lui donnant une pression supplémentaire. "Merci beaucoup, Twilight."

Twilight rigola. "De rien." Elle fit une pause. "Que symbolisait le geste qu'a fait Rainbow ?"

"Je te le dirais quand tu seras plus grande."

"Je viens d'avoir dix-sept ans !"

"Et pourtant, tu es toujours le bébé du groupe."

Rainbow pointa avec son pouce. "À mois de compter Pinkie. Elle est née le 29 février."

"J'ai quatre ans !"

Sunset hocha juste la tête. "Ouais, ça explique trop de chose."

Elles firent leur ronde habituelle en commençant par les magasins de vêtements de plus haute gamme pour Rarity. Sunset n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Rarity allait achetée d'autres vêtements alors qu'elle pouvait les faire elle-même. Elle supposa qu'il y avait un certain caprice en réponse, mais elle ne prendra pas la peine de demander. Au lieu de cela, elle s'amusa en poussant Twilight du doigts et en découvrant, à son amusement éternelle, que Twilight était assez chatouilleuse.

Elles suivirent Rainbow dans le magasin de jeu vidéo voisin, où elle acheta quatre jeux différents, trois d'entre-eux avec des quantités ridicules de sang sur la couverture, et le dernier étant un jeu de foot. Elle les bougea en face de Sunset. "Ça me rappelle, nous devons te lancer dans le jeu vidéo."

Sunset donna aux couvertures un air dubitatif. "Ouais, je ne pense pas que je vais aimé 'Gore Crisis 3'."

"Ne frappe pas avant d'avoir essayer."

Après que Pinkie les traînèrent au magasin de fête afin qu'elle puisse remplir ses approvisionnements, elles retournèrent au milieu du centre commercial. Une fois que les petits enfants finirent de s'amuser avec, Sunset et Twilight prirent positions sur les côtés opposés de l'échiquier.

"Ne pense pas que je vais être gentille parce que tu es ma petite amie, Sparky," déclara Sunset, en déplaçant sa première pièce.

"Je serai insultée si tu le ferais." Twilight déplaça son cavalier.

Rainbow s'affaissa sur l'un des bancs. "Ugh, réveillez-moi quand le festival des grosses têtes est terminé." Elle réussit à obtenir un bonne sieste pendant le match qui dura près d'une heure.

Fidèle à ses mots, Sunset fit le meilleur combat dont elle était capable. Elle savait beaucoup de la stratégie de Twilight maintenant, et avait des contre-attaques préparées. Mais ce scénario allait dans les deux sens, vu que Twilight était prête à manœuvrer contre tous les gambits de Sunset. La première moitié du match avait été passé à essayer d'amener l'autre à perdre ne serait-ce qu'une seule pièce, mais personne ne s'était laissée prendre à une quelconque ruse. Et tandis que Sunset était résolue à faire des sacrifices, elle ne trouvait jamais d'occasion où la récompense valait le risque.

C'était une guerre froide, aucune des équipes étaient prêtes à faire la première déclaration d'attaque. Ça aurait pu continuer pendant une autre heure, mais Sunset décida de ne pas soumettre ses amies à un jeu long et ennuyeux, et fit le premier pas, en utilisant un pion pour prendre la première tour de Twilight, seulement pour que son fou se déplace et prenne un cavalier de Sunset.

La bataille dégénéra à partir de là avec des pertes de plus en plus élevés jusqu'à que le plateau soit presque vide. Sunset ne regrettait pas d'avoir fait le premier pas, mais elle était certaine que c'était la raison pour laquelle elle était maintenant au bord de la défaite.

Elle avait seulement deux pions et un cavalier restant, tandis que Twilight bougeait pour la coincer avec une tour et un fou persistant, alors que son dernier pion avait fait son chemin jusqu'à l'autre extrémité du plateau. Sunset savait quand elle perdait. Mais contrairement à Twilight, elle n'agitera jamais le drapeau blanc. Elle tombera en combattant.

"Échec"

Sunset déplaça son roi. Twilight déplaça sa tour.

"Échec"

Ou plutôt, Sunset tombera en fuyant dans une tentative de faire traîner sa défaite qui arrive.

"Et, échec et mat." Twilight déplaça son fou, laissant Sunset sans aucune autre option pour son roi.

Sunset croisa les bras et soupira. "Bien joué, Twilight. Bien joué."

Pinkie applaudit particulièrement fort, réveillant Rainbow. "Huh, quoi ? C'est fini ?"

"Ouais, c'est–" Sunset jeta un coup d'œil au visage de Rainbow, et se mordit la lèvre. "Ouais c'est finit." Elle inspira profondément pour riposter à ses rires. "As-tu eu une bonne sieste, Dash ?"

"Ouais, pourquoi ?"

"Pour rien. Juste pour savoir."

Un monocle et une barbiche étaient griffonné sur le visage de Rainbow avec un feutre indélébile.

Applejack tourna la tête et se mordit une jointure, puis se retourna. "T'as l'air bien r'posé. T'as loupé un bon match."

"Ouais, je parie." Rainbow s'étira, ne remarquant pas le ricanement de tout le monde. "Et maintenant ?"

"Eh bien, généralement la perdante doit acheter une glace à la gagnante," dit Twilight, en regardant Sunset avec expectation.

Sunset s'inclina de façon parodique. "Au vainqueur va le butin." Elle ajouta dans un murmure : "Juste essaye de ne pas la renverser sur moi cette fois." Elle regarda à nouveau Rainbow et fit un rire nasale.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?"

"Rien," dit dédaigneusement Sunset. "Il fallait être éveillé pour le voir."

En plus de payer pour Twilight, Sunset acheta à tous une glace, le seule cadeau de Noël qu'elle pouvait se permettre pour chacune d'elles. Les filles conserva Rainbow inconsciente de son relooking jusqu'à ce que le serveur du magasin de glace lui fit remarquer, et qu'elle vérifia sur le dos d'un distributeur de serviettes. Elle prit sa revanche en poussant le visage de Pinkie dans sa glace au gâteau d'anniversaire.

Pinkie lécha simplement ça et en demanda plus.

Twilight garda ses bras pliés proches avec une poignée serrée sur sa glace. "Alors, avez-vous des plans pour le Nouvel An ?"

Rarity tapota sa cuillère contre sa tasse. "Pas que je sache. Pourquoi ?"

"Eh bien, il est censé avoir une pluie de météores un peu après minuit, et je pensais que nous pourrions tous aller la regarder ensemble ?

"Ça à l'air d'être une–"

"Super, amurifiante, fantastique idée, Twilight !" Pinkie se jeta sur la table dans l'excitation, et réussit à renverser le milk-shake de Sunset.

Cette fois, Sunset se déplaça comme la foudre, et réussi à jeter sa veste au-dessus de sa tête avant que le régale à la fraise se renverse dessus. "Ah _ah_ ! Je gagne ce round !"

"Chérie, tu es couverte de milk-shake."

"Oui, mais la veste n'a rien !"

******

Comme geste chaleureux envers Fluttershy, Sunset se porta volontaire pour l'aider au refuge pour animaux le jour suivant. Elle fit en sorte de laisser sa veste à la maison.

Spot la salua avec plusieurs aboiement et une queue agitée. Elle passa plusieurs minutes à lui frotter le ventre et rappelant à Fluttershy qu'elle lui avait interdit de parler à quiconque de sa brève perte de calme. Elle avait encore une _certaine_ image qu'elle voulait maintenir.

Elles avaient fait leur tâches habituelles ; Sunset avait nettoyé et réapprovisionné les cages avec Spot sur ses talons, tandis que Fluttershy avait interagi avec les animaux de compagnie. Lorsque Sunset avait fini, elle joua à la balle avec quelques-uns des autres chiens. Spot essaya de son mieux pour attraper la balle de tennis, mais le fond du problème était qu'il n'était pas très grand, se laissant dépasser par les autres chiens

Cependant, il était d'une taille idéale pour se mettre sur les genoux de Sunset. Sa queue se balançait de façon hypnotique alors que Sunset passa une main sur son dos. Fluttershy était assise à côté d'eux, brossant les poils de Fifi.

"Hey, Fluttershy, j'avais l'intention de te parler de quelque chose."

"Hum ?"

"Ta chanson, 'Shine Like Rainbows', eh bien..." Sunset sourit timidement. "Tout d'abord, tu n'es pas en colère que je l'ai utilisé, n'est-ce pas ?"

Fluttershy releva la tête, son visage plus rayonnant que le soleil. "Oh non, bien sûr que non. Si tu n'avais pas fait ça, tout le monde serait encore en train de se battre. Je croyais que j'avais perdu les paroles jusqu'à que j'ai entendus ces petits anges la chanter."

Sunset souffla doucement. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ça avait été un sujet de préoccupation ; Fluttershy n'avait pas un soupçon de méchanceté en elle, et encore moins la capacité de tenir une rancune. "Alors, quand est-ce que tu as commencé à l'écrire ?"

"Un peu après Halloween. J'étais tellement heureuse que nous étions tous le temps ensemble qu'une chanson m'est venue en tête." Elle rougit. "Je ne suis pas très musical, mais c'était quand même amusant à faire."

"Je pense que tu as fait un excellent travail. Tout le monde a adoré."

Le visage de Fluttershy était plus rose que ses cheveux. "Merci. Tu as fait un excellent travaille de finition." Elle posa la brosse et laissa Fifi s'en aller. "En fait, il a quelque chose dont je voulais te parler aussi."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Fluttershy pointa Spot, avec un large sourire sur son visage. "Il semble beaucoup t'aimer."

Sunset le gratta derrière les oreilles. "Ouais. Je suis devenue un peu attachée à lui, aussi."

"Aimerais-tu le ramener chez-toi ?"

Sunset leva brusquement la tête. "Quoi ?"

Fluttershy se rapprocha, son sourire était encore plus large. "Tu as une belle maison maintenant, et il se plaît vraiment bien avec toi, et il te rends si heureuse. Tu devrais l'adopter ! Pense-y, Sunset ; tu auras un gentil ami animal qui t'attendra à la maison après l'école ! Et il aurait un beau foyer affectueux !"

"Whoa, whoa, 'Shy, calmes-toi, je n'ai pas dit non. Tu m'as juste prise par surprise." Elle regarda l'oreille déchirée de Spot. "Je serais ravie de le ramener chez-moi, mais, tu sais, je viens juste d'emménager chez les Lulamoon, je ne veux pas leur imposer quoi que ce soit."

"Mais c'est pour une bonne cause. S'ils étaient prêts à t'aider, je suis sûre qu'ils serait prêts à aider un innocent animal."

Sunset devait admettre que Fluttershy avait un point. "Je vais demander, Fluttershy." soupira-t-elle. "Je pourrais avoir à mendier pour ça."

******

"S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, _ s'il te plaît ! _ "

Trixie avait ses bras enroulés autour de la jambes d'Artémis, et le regardait avec de grands yeux tristes.

Sunset était à cinq pas de là, avec un sourire en coin.

"Trixie, je comprends les raisons de Sunset, mais pourquoi veux-_tu_ un animal de compagnie ?"

"Parce que j'en est pas eu un depuis que Midnight s'est enfuie !"

Artémis regarda le plafond et caressa sa barbiche. "Oui, s'est enfuie. Triste jour."

Sunset leva un sourcil. "Qui est Midnight ?"

Trixie lâcha enfin la jambe d'Artémis et se leva. "Elle était ma chatte noir quand j'avais cinq ans. Puis elle est sortie une nuit et n'est jamais rentrée." Elle sauta de haut en bas. "Et je pense qu'il est temps pour un nouvelle animal de compagnie ! Je suis d'accord avec Sunset pour l'adoption de ce pauvre chien !"

Artémis haussa les épaules. "Écoute, je n'ai pas dis non, juste– "

"Whoohoo !" Trixie courut à l'étage. "Maman, papa à dit que nous pouvions avoir un chiot !"

Il passa une main sur son visage. "C'est comme ça aussi qu'elle a eu la chatte."

"Que lui est-elle arrivée ?" demanda Sunset.

"C'est une longue histoire impliquant un fouet, un sifflement de serpent, et un aigle." Il secoua la tête lentement. "Et les cinq dernières de ses neuf vies. Cette chatte ne savait pas quand s'arrêter."

_C'est une bonne chose que Spot soit un chien d'intérieur._

Le lendemain, la paperasse était remplie, l'argent était versé, et Spot alla à la maison avec Sunset, se mettant à l'aise sur son lit.

Trixie passa sa tête dans la chambre, en regardant Spot avec indifférence. "Quand Trixie pensait qu'elle allait avoir un nouveau chien, elle ne pensait pas qu'il serait si... galeux."

Sunset gratta le dos de Spot. "Je pense que ça rajoute à son charme."

Trixie renifla. "Bien sûr. Vous avez beaucoup en commun." Elle partit, mais comme pour Sunset, c'était tout un numéro. Plus tard, après le dîner, Sunset trouva Trixie le caresser en roucoulant.

"Ça ne quitte pas la maison." prévint Trixie.

Sunset sourit et leva les yeux au ciel. "Mes lèvres sont scellés."

******

À vingt**-**un heures, la veille du Nouvel An, Sunset enfila sa veste et donna un gros bisou sur la tête de Spot. Il lécha sa joue, puis s'éloigna pour retrouver Trixie.

En bas, elle donna à Selena et à Artémis une étreinte chaleureuse. "Bonne année," dit-elle.

"À toi aussi, Sunny !" répondit Artémis. "Bien que tu vas manquer des feux d'artifice phénoménaux." Une tradition des Lulamoon était d'aller jusqu'à la montage et de faire de grands feux d'artifice pour apporter le nouvel an.

"Alors, faites-en un pour moi ?"

"Bien sûr !" Il lui tapota la tête. "Maintenant file d'ici ! Amuse-toi bien !"

Sunset attrapa ses clés et sortit. Le ciel était clair, promettant une vue parfaite de la pluie de météores. Elle démarra sa moto, en lui donnant une forte accélération. Personne ne devait dormir ce soir de toute façon.

C'était un court trajet jusqu'au Parc de Canterlot, et Sunset était surprise de le voir emballé avec des couvertures et des personnes regardant avidement le ciel.

_On dirait que Sparky n'est pas la seule amatrice d'étoiles en ville._ Alors que le parc était bondé, elle trouva ses amies qui avaient pris le meilleur endroit. Elles l'attendaient au sommet d'une grande colline, avec une couverture de pique-nique étalée sous un arbre sans feuilles.

Elles échangèrent des salutations et des étreintes ; Pinkie dilapida ses cordes vocales pour dire bonjour. Sunset prit un cupcake des collations disposées sur la couverture. Elle retira un peu du glaçage et l'essuya sur le nez de Twilight. "Alors, les filles, avez-vous des résolutions pour le nouvel an ?"

Rarity ramassa une tranche de pizza. "Oh comme d'habitude. Régime, exercice et tout ça."

Applejack se pencha contre l'arbre. "Rarity, tu es aussi mince qu'un crayon. Si tu perds plus de poids, tu vas disparaître."

Twilight essuya le glaçage et le mangea. "Je veux juste maintenir ma moyenne scolaire parfaite. Et entrer à Harvard. Ou peut-être à Stanford. Mais je veux voyager à travers le monde, donc j'espère qu'Oxford dira oui."

Sunset lui remit plus de glaçage.

"Je veux juste avoir le plus génial, et hallucinant été de _tous les temps_ avant d'aller à l'université !" dit Pinkie. Elle jeta un cupcake en l'air et le mangea entier.

Sunset prit une grande bouchée de son propre cupcake.  _Pourquoi tout le monde doit évoquer l'avenir ?_

Fluttershy demanda : "As-tu une résolution, Sunset ?"

Elle haussa les épaules. "Juste continuer à être une bonne amie, j'imagine."

Rarity rit. "Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chère. Tu as déjà très bien commencée."

Les heures passèrent, remplies de discutions, de rires, et un peu de réminiscences. Applejack fit circuler des bouteilles de cidre quand l'année arriva à ses dernières minutes.

Sunset prit une petite gorgée, savourant le goût sucré. Elle regarda les filles, mesurant son amour pour chacune d'elles.

Applejack, avec sa nature honnête et ses instincts de grande-sœur. Sunset ne pouvait pas l'imaginer sans son accent du sud.

Rainbow attira son attention et sourit. Plein d'entrain et loyal. Aussi désagréable qu'elle pouvait être parfois, Sunset l'admira pour son courage, et était heureuse que quelqu'un partage son côté compétitif.

Fluttershy grignota tranquillement son céleri. Son cœur débordait d'amour et de bonté. Peut-être qu'elle était la plus brave d'entre tous.

Pinkie rebondit de haut en bas sur la couverture, sortant son téléphone toutes les quelques secondes pour vérifier l'heure. Son optimisme et sa joie pouvaient être énervant parfois, mais tout ce qu'elle voulait était faire rire ses amies. C'était un trait dont Sunset était reconnaissante.

Rarity, dramatique parfois, mais que serait la vie sans un peu de style ? Elle était très généreuse, et Sunset savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur elle chaque fois qu'il y aurait un problème.

Et puis il y avait Twilight, appuyé confortablement contre le bras de Sunset. Curieuse et compatissante. Elle ne se souciait pas d'où venait Sunset, elle voulait juste l'aider à aller partout où elle irait.

Princesse Twilight avait peut-être sortis Sunset du cratère, mais c'était ces six filles qui l'avaient tiré de l'obscurité.

Pinkie sauta de sa place, des confettis volaient de partout. "_Bonne année !_"

Tout le monde se leva et la rejoignit. "_Bonne année !_" Elles entrechoquèrent leurs bouteilles ensemble et laissa échapper des cris de joie, des étreintes et se tapèrent dans la main entre-elles.

Sunset tira Twilight à côté. C'était un peu difficile dans l'obscurité, mais Sunset pouvait encore voir ses beaux yeux. "Bonne année, Twilight."

"Bonne année, Sunset."

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans une passion douce, Twilight bougea ses bras autour du cou de Sunset. Sunset goûtait le cidre et sentait la lavande, une combinaison merveilleuse.

"Allez, les deux tourtereaux !" appela Applejack. "J'pense qu'le spectacle va commencer !"

Elles se séparèrent, Twilight rit et réajusta ses lunettes. Sunset la ramena à la couverture et s'assit, prenant Twilight sur ses genoux.

Au-dessus, le premier météore fila à travers le ciel. Un autre traîna rapidement après, suivi par trois autres. Des lignes blanches frappèrent contre le tableau noir de la nuit, durant seulement une seconde avant qu'elles soient effacées. Mais elles continuaient de venir, l'une après l'autre, éclairant le ciel du Nouvel An.

Sunset plissa les yeux. Contre la face de la montagne, elle pouvait voir des feux d'artifice éclairant la pénombre. Son sourire s'élargit, et elle tira Twilight plus près, enfouissant son cou. Le reste des Sept Spectaculaire se rapprochèrent aussi, se blottissant ensemble dans l'air froid de la nuit.

Sunset fit un souhait aux étoiles filantes, que ce moment dure éternellement. Elle savait que c'était stupide, mais c'était simple et authentique. Ce fut un moment rare dans le temps où tout était parfait. Un soupir heureux s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Elle aurait à faire face à l'avenir bientôt, mais pour l'instant, le présent lui appartenait, à elle et à ses amies.


	43. L'Arrivée de la Lune

_L'Arrivée de la Lune_

"Regardez, ma dame, des étoiles filantes."

La fenêtre de la limousine noir s'abaissa, et la jeune femme se pencha juste assez pour voir les étoiles volantes au-dessus.

_D'éphémère lumières dans l'éternel ciel noir. Belle un moment, puis disparue à jamais. _ Elle sourit. Oui, c'était tout à fait charmant.

L'air de la nuit souffla contre son doux visage, rendant ses yeux larmoyant, alors elle se retira dans les limites de son véhicule. Elle mit une jambe par dessus l'autre, s'asseyant parfaitement droite contre son siège de velours. Elle leva sa tasse de porcelaine du plateau en face d'elle et lui donna un petit souffle avant d'en prendre une délicate gorgée, l'auriculaire levé, sans bruit.

Quand le thé disparu, elle regarda la lie au fond et soupira.

_Pourquoi je soupire ? Je suis à la maison. Je devrais être heureuse._ Elle leva une main pâle à son chemisier et sentit l'objet métallique caché en dessous.  _Oh c'est vrai. Toutes les étoiles sont dans le ciel, mais la mienne n'est pas là pour me saluer._

La jeune fille ferma ses yeux violets. Pas tout était encore perdu. Peut-être qu'elle serait surprise à son retour à la maison. Son cœur battait avec impatience, mais elle garda ses espérances très bas.

La limousine s'arrêta en douceur, et un instant plus tard, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte et lui offrit une main. Elle la prit et sortit sur le pavé de briques polies, le vent nocturne ébouriffant ses cheveux rouges, les extrémités bouclées, violettes brossant ses épaules.

"Bienvenue à la maison, Dame Moondancer," déclara son chauffeur en inclinant la tête.

Moondancer redressa son ruban turquoise noué parfaitement derrière la tête et lui sourit. "Je vous remercie, Porter. S'il vous plaît, apportez mes affaires dans ma chambre. Je suivrais dans peu de temps." Sa voix était légère et raffinée, au point où elle avait l'air prête à chanter.

Porter lui fit une autre révérence et commença à sortir ses bagages du coffre. Moondancer marchait autour de lui, ses talons cliquetant contre le sol. Elle était là, à nouveau à la maison – l'espace de vie le plus chic de Canterlot, gardé pour les riches, célèbres et influents : la Villa de la Haute. De grandes maisons et manoirs de luxe battit de façon ordonner sur la montagne, un quartier clôturé qui donnait sur le reste de la ville.

Et parmi les trois manoirs historiques posés au sommet, Moondancer pouvait tout voir : le quartier chic, le centre ville, la banlieue, le quartier industriel, et même la forêt Everfree si elle plissait assez les yeux.

"Oh, Canterlot, ma gemme élégante. Mon trône naissant, je suis revenue à toi." Elle posa ses mains sur sa poitrine. "Mais il n'y a pas de fanfare, il n'y a pas d'acclamation. Au lieu de ça..." Elle sourit et regarda la dernière étoile filante dans le ciel. Elle écarta les bras. "Tu as le ciel qui remercie mon retour à la maison !" Ses bras s'abaissèrent et elle soupira. "Malgré tout, mon cœur est lourd. Autant d'étoiles dans le ciel, et celle que j'aime le plus n'est pas à mes côtés."

Moondancer se retourna et traversa la cour avec des pas mesurés, et élégants. "Pour être juste," murmura-t-elle dans son souffle. "Je lui ai juste dit que je rentrais chez moi ce soir. Je ne lui ai pas précisé que j'aurais aimé qu'elle vienne me souhaiter la bienvenue. Mais, c'est le Nouvel An. Elle est avec sa famille sans aucun doute."

Elle atteint la fin d'une longue allée et franchit le seuil en pierre abritant les grandes doubles portes de son domicile. Le hall d'entré l'accueillit avec sa chaude isolation et son sol parfaitement polis. Moondancer regarda son reflet et ajusta ses cheveux.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent d'un des couloirs voisins, et sa femme de chambre, Lemon Fresh arriva pour la saluer. "Bienvenue à la maison, ma dame ! Comment était Paris ?"

"Très magnifique," répondit Moondancer avec un sourire. "La maison est merveilleuse comme toujours." Elle se dirigea vers le grand escalier, courant ses doigts fins sur la balustrade. "Pouvez-vous apporter un peu de thé dans ma chambre, s'il vous plaît ?"

Lemon Fresh fit une révérence. "Tout de suite, Dame Moondancer. Je vais vous préparer votre favori."

"Vous ne me décevez jamais." Monondancer fit un pas léger en direction du hall, admirant la tapisseries et les œuvres d'art qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis six mois. Tout était exactement comme elle s'en souvenait. Elle se demanda si son père avait même pris la peine de venir de ce côté de la maison quand elle n'était pas là.

Elle s'arrêta à une intersection du hall et regarda à gauche, en haut du grand escalier. L'étage était enveloppé dans l'obscurité, et un vent mélancolique vola en bas et caressa sa joue. Son cœur battait la chamade, et son corps se pencha vers l'escalier. Elle se ressaisit et inspira rapidement. Autant qu'elle voulait y aller et visiter, ça ne ferait que briser encore plus son cœur.

"Demain, après que je me sois installée et rafraîchie."

Moondancer atteignit sa chambre, ses bagages étaient déjà arrivés avant elle. Elle fit le tour, admirant brièvement son lit à baldaquin et son tapis violet. Elle entra dans son balcon, et s'assit à la petite table. Traçant un doigt le long de sa surface, elle fut satisfaite de ne pas voir un grain de poussière.

"Une nouvelle année, une nouvelle série de possibilités." Elle joignit ses mains sur ses genoux et attendit son thé. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Lemon Fresh était là deux minutes plus tard, avec un plateau où était posé une théière et une tasse en argent, un bol de sucre et une assiette de cookies aux pépites de chocolat.

"Vous me gâtez, Lemon Fresh," dit Moondancer quand son thé fut verser.

Lemon Fresh sourit. "Je voulais juste m'assurer que vous vous sentiez à l'aise à votre retour, ma dame." Elle mit trois sucres et touilla avant de remettre la tasse à Moondancer. "Avez-vous vu les étoiles filantes ?"

"Oui." Moondancer souffla la vapeur voletant de sa tasse. "J'ai même fait un vœu." Elle prit une petite gorgé de son thé, savourant la saveur du jasmin. Elle regarda au delà de l'enveloppe de lumière qui faisait Canterlot. "Et je prédis qu'il deviendra très bientôt une réalité." Elle posa sa tasse et tendit la main sous son chemisier, sortant un médaillon d'argent en forme de cœur. Elle l'ouvrit et regarda l'une des deux photos qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

Twilight Sparkle la regarda avec un sourire timide, ses lunettes tombant de l'arête de son nez.

"Oui, bientôt nous serons de nouveau ensemble et je ne laisserai rien te blesser." Elle regarda à travers la ville, sentant le cœur de Twilight appeler le sien. "Tu ne t'éloignera plus... ma petite étoile."


End file.
